


Gimme Some Sugar, Daddy

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO Daniel, Comedy, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Mild Angst, Ongniel, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Sexual innuendos, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy AU, arrangement to relationship, artist ong, both are into gaming, cat addict daniel, cheesy jokes and pick up lines, daniel daddy, daniel spoils seongwoo, did I mention slow burn, feelings grow from attraction, game addict daniel, hotly cute and cutely hot, jaehwan baby, jisung as Daniel's bff/assistant, lots of random fun dates, lots of texting, minhyun daddy, model ong, mutually whipped, naggy/protective jisung umma, onghwan besties, onghwan roommies, ongnielisscience, romantic minhwan side, seongwoo baby, side of minhwan, slight 2sung, slightly sassy ong, smut fest down the road, sugar world, the dirty parts you want will come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 201,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Jaehwan (law student, experienced sugar baby) convinces his roommate/bestie Seongwoo to put up his profile on Seeking Arrangement in order to get out of his family's gambling debts without having to ruin his perfect model body with labor-stressed part-time jobs. He starts out of curiosity and the hope that he will be able to get back on track getting his degree quicker by working as a baby. There they come across a new Daddy that is, in the gaming world, a well-known CEO. Daniel is a man frequently burned by gold-digging women looking for simple companionship and normal dates with a man that can at least act like they like him. In the beginning, any physical intimacy is off the table in their arrangement, but as the dates go on and their chemistry fires up, things get hotter. Intimacy leads to feelings and feelings lead to a messy arrangement.A spoonful of sugar helps the bitter medicine go down, as the saying goes. Having said that... are you ready for some 'sugar' in your lives?





	1. Entry into the Sugar World

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I have attempted this story is because the ongniel sugar daddy tab needs major fluffing. I wanted to read but there wasn't much for me to read so I just decided to make it my mission to write instead. I hope that you enjoy it. I've never written this sort of world or relationship so I'm not sure how the plot usually goes down but I'll do my best to entertain you. Thoughts and kudos please~

"Player 10 shoots! It flies! He scores! The crowd goes wild!" 

Kang Daniel, CEO of God Daniel Gaming, threw a rubber mini basketball into the plastic net suction cupped to his office desk. After it successfully went in, the raven haired man in black dress pants, white dress shirt loose turned to his cat Ori. He had chosen of the three he had at home to take in that Friday. 

"Ori, my girl, this is the part where you go wild! Put your hands up!" 

The tan kitten with large ears stared at him curiously then decided bathing was more important, going back to licking the pads of her paw with interest. Daniel shrugged, not one to get easily disappointed or discouraged. He had always been good at amusing and playing with himself. Which was why he'd become so great at games he ended up developing them. He’d moved his way up to creating his own successful company in a mere matter of years. 

At thirty, he still had enough kick in him to party in his office when he had nothing to do at work. It was becoming more and more frequent since his employees--who had been chosen carefully through a strict screening process--were impeccable at their jobs. That meant he got to play a lot with his cats or game or search the web or chat with potential dates to fill up his immense amount of free time. 

Jisung, Daniel's always neatly dressed secretary, walked in, raising a pitch-black eyebrow when he saw the CEO dancing around his desk like he was on stage at a nightclub. 

"Put your hands up! Put your hands up! P-p-p-put your hands up! Say Ay~~" he pretended he was passing a mic to Jisung and Ori. 

They both stared at him like he was an imbecile. 

"Say oh~~" He tried again, stretching his imaginary mic out to them. 

Jisung shared a look with Ori who had the attitude of a queen and the patience of a saint despite her young age. 

"How do you deal with him all day? I just can't imagine. You poor girl. You have really suffered a lot." 

He cooed and went over to pat her on the head. She closed her eyes and purred happily, shifting so he would pet her, pushing her bottom into his hand. Daniel had finally calmed, as much as was possible when he was outside of a meeting room, and returned to sit in his leather chair behind his large cherry wood desk. 

"Oh, you're here, Jisung...?" He asked with cheek. 

Jisung rolled his eyes and leaned one hand on the desk to look over at his computer. "I see we are being productive, as usual," he commented sarcastically. 

Daniel had his browser open to a game with a bath house full of animals; it looked like something not even people in their teens would be into. 

Daniel smiled wide, appearing guilty, "What? It's oddly addicting. This game could be huge." 

"So, buy it and redevelop it then. Don’t just waste what little is left of your youth mindlessly clicking during work hours." 

"It’s more than just mindless clicking. Which works well as a de-stresser, by the way. That’s the reason so many people play these sorts of random, simple games on the subway or bus during their commute. I'm considering it already, anyways. Need I remind you, Jisung? You are here to assist, you don't need to tell me how to do my job." 

"Really? Then why were you playing basketball and harassing Ori?" He accused with a sassy tone, eyeing the toy with distaste and confusion. 

"I'm just bored..." Daniel whined. “Give me something to do, Jisung. Even papers to sign or file, I’ll take it. Anything.” 

"Tch, this overgrown child." 

"Tell me that you brought some kind of problem," Daniel literally begged, infamous puppy eyes and all. 

Daniel didn't like feeling useless in his own company. His whole life he had kept himself busy with some goal or task. He worked hard and he played hard for decades. Now he had reached the top, and the company had its own goals that others got paid to work their asses off to achieve. While he got paid to sit at the tenth floor, twiddle his thumbs and gaze out the windows, waiting for an executive meeting, a problem to arise, or a new game or final project to be sent to him for inspection. These days, there were no new games, and there were many still being developed, unfortunately with very few snags needing to be brought to him. He was left feeling useless and bored out if his mind and he hated that. Free time to play was only nice until it was all you ever had. 

"The only problem I have is: why are you still single? Use your time to talk to someone other than your cats. Watch a movie. Go shopping. Have wild nights. Why aren't you on that dating site I told you about?" 

Daniel pouted, "I tried. It only works until they figure out who I am. Then it's all the same. I can't trust women. They’re all gold diggers. I want something special. I want an emotional connection with someone normal, who I can trust. I don't want to worry about them stealing my money or just putting up with me, pretending to like me because of my success." 

"Well, you're just not good at sorting them out. You’ve gone so long not being in the scene because of that one tramp. You just need more practice." 

Daniel shook his head, his stubbornness making Jisung sigh and put his hands on his hips. 

"So, what then? You're going to die alone? As a cat lady? When you're handsome and funny and kind?" 

Daniel winked at him, resting his chin on his hands. "You could date me, there’s an idea. You sound like you're in love with me, after all." 

Jisung scowled, reaching out to pinch Daniel’s cheek. "For your information, sir, I date real men. Not puppies." 

Daniel's face lit up, "Maybe that's the problem! I've been looking at the wrong sites. I should go back to guys." 

Jisung coughed in shock, "You were into guys? You hardly seem the type." 

Daniel shrugged, searching Google for something. "Sure, I experimented when I got lonely. Not many girls wanted to date gamers. Plus, I was always more comfortable with guys. Girls made me awkward and intimidated. Still kind of do." 

"Wow, so my boss was a swinger this whole time. I could have set you up had I known. There are many guys in the gay world that would throw themselves at someone like you, based just on your build alone." 

"That's okay. I think I’ll try a different tactic this time around. Since money is always an issue, I’ll start by offering money. Then, the temptation to take it from me by duping me is gone. I can just pay for intimacy and see if something real comes out of that." 

Jisung gasped. "Don't do prostitution! It's dangerous! It’ll be disastrous if the media gets wind of it. They don’t care so much about dating, but that sort of thing is really looked down on with people of power. Especially when you’re children’s role model." 

Daniel laughed, turning his monitor Jisung’s way. "I’m not talking whores. I can use this. What one of my exes got caught doing before I met her and forced her to stop. You can search for guys here and easily keep it on the downlow, plus the media would just see them as a friend I met on occasion." 

"Eh? Seeking Arrangement? That sugar daddy, sugar baby site? You're going to find a gay sugar baby?" Jisung’s voice sounded like a dolphin’s, high pitch rising enough to break glass. 

Daniel covered his ears with both hands, wincing, "Ouch. Anyways, that is what I'm thinking. Hear me out to the end now. My issue is always people pretending to like me for money. So, if I start out with money and am open with what I want, genuine emotions might come from that. And, at least I’ll have what I want without feeling duped. Since I can specifically tell them how I wish they would act and if they agree, they just have to name a price. It's like reverse psychology, you see, and I can certainly afford it. Those girls used a huge chunk of money for each date, and they weren’t even that sweet to me most of the time. This is an investment, the way I see it. I’d be getting more than my money’s worth." 

Jisung crossed his arms and shook his head, giving him a helpless look, "It's more like reverse crazy from what I see. Sounds like you're asking for trouble. You really think there are any decent people selling their bodies for money? You think they won’t spill about you to the media or try to steal from you? What if you catch some sort of disease?" 

"I’m sure they’re tested and keeping their bodies safe whenever they do it with someone. This is classier than prostitution. It's more like professional acting. See?" 

While looking at sample profiles and site information pages, Daniel explained how it worked. 

"I type in what I'm looking for and lots of honest information like myself, even a background check if needed. For security reasons, safety of the partners. Not everyone is looking for sex. They ween those sort of creeps out. It's more a place where people with money search for more permanent companionship, with added benefits if they fit well and things work out. The people on here need money but they aren't so desperate they will whore themselves out for cheap like regular prostitutes. They are single, unattached people that are struggling because they don't have enough money. I just find the one that I like and make an offer. Then, we negotiate our terms and start talking, maybe meeting here and there. See where things go from there, maybe adding intimacy if the feeling is mutual. Like a regular relationship." 

Jisung’s narrowed eyes and jutted lower lip showed he wasn’t fully convinced. "Except… You pay them." 

"Yes, but I decide how much with him before anything happens, or as we go along. The prices are supposed to be kept reasonable, as I’ve heard. They only ask for the amount they need." 

"But... Won't they do things they don't want to do really to get more money? It seems just as wrong as prostitution to me…" 

"They might. It's up to them. We discuss, come to an agreement on terms, and write up a contract of sorts to keep the other in check. Hopefully, I find someone who has some back bone, knows what they want from the beginning and is forward with expressing that fact in their terms, and isn’t super desperate for money." 

Jisung sighed, seeing that Daniel was determined to try it out and that he was merely wasting his breath arguing with him. His friend had been that way since college, it was a positive trait mostly, as it was what had lead him to be successful at such a young age. 

"Alright, good luck with that. As long as something keeps you busy. I hope it doesn't end with you mopey, watching Titanic over and over again." 

That was what usually happened when Daniel got screwed over by a gold-digging girlfriend. It was a pathetic sight to watch and even when he had work to be done, a rarity, it didn’t happen. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to see his friend like that anytime soon.

Jisung left after that, and Daniel got to making his profile, excited about this new idea and already determined to do it. He was the sort of person that grabbed an idea he believed in and ran whole heartedly with it. 

Name: Daniel Kang  
City/Country: Busan, South Korea  
Age: 30 years old  
Height: 180 cm  
Body Type: Fit, Athletic  
Eye Color: Brown  
Nationality/Ethnicity: Korean, born and raised  
Language: Korean, English, Chinese, Spanish  
Education: Graduate Degree  
Occupation: CEO of a gaming company  
Marital Status: Single  
Children: 0  
Habits: Non-Smoker, Social drinker (prefers beer)  
I’m Seeking: Sugar Baby (Male)  
My Budget: Comfortable  
Lifestyle Expectation: Negotiable 

About me:

What I’m Looking For:

 

In the ‘about me’ section, he talked about his job, his hometown, his family, his cats, and lots about movies, games, and mangas he loved. He hoped to find someone that would be able to enjoy and discuss those things. He'd never run into a girl that had and he wanted that; he missed that with boys he'd dated before. 

In the ‘what I'm looking for’ section, he wrote that he was searching for someone that was good at acting, sentimental, empathetic, funny, and very kind. That way, they would be good enough at acting to make him forget about his bad break-ups and pretend to care about him in a convincing way. 

He said that he didn't care about other things physical, that he wouldn't expect or demand. He stated he was there because he was bored, lonely, wanted companionship. He wanted a connection that felt like a real genuine relationship with someone who shared things in common with him. Hopefully, a person that could make him laugh and could easily talk for hours with about random things boys usually liked. 

After he finished writing his details in to promote himself, he put in pictures that would be the final selling factor. Because he was known not just for his millions, but for his youthful, handsome looks and fit, naturally big body. He put up three pictures that showed different facets of himself, hoping that one or more would attract people to read his profile and give them a proper taste of what they were getting. In one, he laid on the floor with his three cats, bumping noses with the orange one. In another, he wore a suit, looking seriously over some files while propped up on the edge of his office desk. In yet another, he sat at home gaming with his headphones and mic on in only trainers with a bunch of snacks and, his room darkened like a bat cave. 

He wanted to show that he could look handsome, that he was a gentle animal lover, and that he also had a childish fun side. Those things were important to him, and he wanted whoever decided to message him to know that work, games, and his cats were a part of the Kang Daniel package and nothing was going to make him get rid of those.

Daniel looked over the profile with satisfaction, chuckling huskily behind his interlocked fingers. “Alright now, babies. Come play with your new daddy~”

Ong Seongwoo drank beer and complained about his life with his roommate and closest friend, Jaehwan. He had been subjected to sexist slurs and sexual harassment from yet another client from his part time modeling job. He was also complaining about his other various part time jobs, which included t-shirt designing, delivering food from Pizza Hut, and working as a clerk in various shops and convenience stores.  
Seongwoo's family was deep in debt thanks to his father's gambling expenses. Hence, Seongwoo had to take time off of college since he couldn't afford it, filling his days almost completely with work to help pay them off before the interest overwhelmed them and also save up for school.  
"My hands are being ruined by all this physical labor! Just look at them, Jjaenie. How can I model with these hands?"  
Jaehwan obliged his drunk, whining, distraught friend in case he burst into tears - which was frequent the last few months. Seongwoo hadn't been adjusting well to the life of full-time work.  
"They still look beautiful to me. Besides, modeling is all about your face anyway. Though you look skinnier and clearly don't get enough sleep, makeup still does wonders for you. You're gorgeous, as you've always been, Seongwoo. In fact, get out of my apartment because you overshadow me with your inhuman good looks."  
"No! I won't! I need my bestie!" Seongwoo hugged him around the shoulders and clung tightly.  
He was surprisingly strong Jaehwan discovered, considering how frail, thin, and weak he had been his whole life. It seemed the physical labor jobs really buffed him up. e didn't see it as a bad thing but didn’t dare mention because Seongwoo would freak-out.  
Jaehwan pat the top of his milk-chocolate colored head, soothingly saying, "Arasso, I was joking, you know that. Of course, you will always be welcome here. Even if I AM truly jealous of your looks and I hate how I look like a potato next to you."  
"Thanks, Jjaenie potato. Yokshi, I only have you."  
Seongwoo laid his head on his shoulder, snuggling close, continuing to hug him. Jaehwan wasn't bothered by it. They were both open with their sexuality and affectionate people, plus Seongwoo was especially like this when he was upset or drunk. He was beyond used to it. He was happy that he could give Seongwoo some comfort and help him out by paying a larger share of the rent. Cuddles and hugs were always nice to him, anyway, whether from friends or near strangers.  
Seongwoo sighed and pouted, upping his ‘uwu’ levels by a hundred points, "I wish there was a job where I made a lot of money and didn't have to work much..."  
Jaehwan grinned widely, clearing his throat, "Um, there is..."  
Seongwoo snorted and scrunched up his sculpted button nose in distaste, upping his ‘uwu’ levels another 50 points. "No. I don't want to sell my body and soul to some old, rich, desperate and creepy geezer. You know I think that's morally wrong."  
Jaehwan rolled his eyes. Seongwoo still acted like this, judging him and talking like an expert when he hardly knew anything about what Jaehwan did to get through Law school.  
"You're misunderstanding. It's not prostitution. I get paid to flirt and pretend to be someone's boyfriend. I don't have to have sex with anyone unless I want to. If I ever feel uncomfortable or I genuinely can't stand the man, then I break the arrangement free of charge. It's a simple, fast fun way to make cash. Not everyone is old, creepy, and ugly, you know. If you know how to charm properly, you can snag the younger, handsome daddies. Like my Minhyun."  
Seongwoo still looked unconvinced, speaking with a tone full of doubt and confusion. "I still think you just got lucky with him. How can he be rich, good looking, young, successful, and nice on top of all that? How does he not have a person to date? Why is he still with you of all people?"  
Jaehwan shrugged, "I don't ask questions like when and why. He still has an interest in me and he pays me to eat out with him. I think he's lonely and has trust issues and a social problem. He has literally no one he talks to and very little family. He mostly just talks to me and I listen. On occasion, he has me ramble about my day and all my school stress and he likes that I can make him laugh a lot. I get the feeling a lot of crap has happened in his life, maybe from being a celebrity so young with his privacy being invaded. Or having to be on TV when he doesn’t have an ‘entertainer’ personality. He hasn't had many laughs in his life, which I bring obviously. Because I’m just hilarious, as you know."  
Seongwoo rolled his eyes and bumped Jaehwan’s shoulder, "You’re not THAT funny. I’m funnier, for sure. Or I was, before I got bogged down with all this ‘adulting’ stress. Wait… So you don't even have sex with him? But you spend the night with him sometimes..."  
Jaehwan flushed and giggled like a schoolgirl. Those times when he returned home from a date all giggly and starry-eyed that worried his roommate. Jaehwan had been in several of these beneficial relationships, but Minhyun was the first one to make him like this. He didn't want his friend to fall in love and get his heart broken when the relationship fell apart. Because the arrangements never lasted; they weren’t meant to. Usually, daddies ran out of money or started wanting someone else. That was the nature of the game. Good things just didn’t last, unfortunately. Just like many things were in life.  
"I don't get paid to sleep with Minhyun. It's a bonus. A really fantastic one, by the way. The first time, he offered me double to up the level of our intimate relationship. The first time we spent the night together was a month after we had started our arrangement. Probably about the tenth date that we had. Waiting that long to offer at that price was very generous and gentlemanly of him. Every guy that I met before that wanted it much faster and was willing to give less.  
Of course, I said yes. That's 600 dollars! Plus, I was attracted to him and it had been a while. I would have done it much earlier for way cheaper if he’d asked. How awesome to get paid for getting your needs taken care of with someone THAT handsome? And he’s pretty good in bed…"  
"You don't feel… Dirty? Like you're selling yourself? You don't feel in danger?" A flushing Seongwoo asked, feeling curious rather than disgusted.  
He had never really listened when Jaehwan talked about his abnormal job. Now that he was, it really didn't seem THAT bad. Getting paid to date, flirt, and have sex with someone that was decent, attractive, and unattached. He had somehow pictured that all the guys were old, married men after sex only and that Minhyun was just special somehow. The way he spoiled and cared for Jaehwan was like they were honestly dating. He had met the professional food critic as well—he was nice, polite, and caring.  
"It can feel that way. That's why you should try to find someone you like. Say that sex is off the table unless you feel the spark there, I guess. And it's mutual. And he's a decent person. Preferably not seeing others because that will make you feel like shit and is also not healthy."  
"Ah, I see... Hmm, should I try it?"  
"Finally! Seongwoo will finally trust me and enter into the sugar world! I've been waiting ages. I just know you're going to be great at this. You're handsome and sweet and charming and good at acting. Daddies are going to be fighting over you and kissing your feet like you’re a prince."  
Seongwoo laughed at the discovery that Jaehwan had predicted this day would come. On his laptop, Jaehwan had a profile of Seongwoo already started.  
Name: Seongwoo Ong  
City/Country: Busan, South Korea (Hometown Incheon)  
Age: 24 years old  
Height: 179cm  
Body Type: Slim  
Eye Color: Brown  
Nationality/Ethnicity: Korean, looks mixed  
Language: Korean  
Education: Degree in progress  
Occupation: Model  
Marital Status: Single  
Children: 0  
Habits: Non-Smoker, Social drinker (prefers beer)  
I’m Seeking: Sugar Daddy (Male)  
Lifestyle Expectation: Practical

About Me:

What I’m Looking For:  
They only had to fill in the bottom two sections. Jaehwan candidly wrote in the ‘about me’ section about his situation and explained that he was interested in gaming and graphic design, as well as music and poetry. He mentioned he could play various instruments, sing well, and other random tidbits a bestie would know.  
In the ‘what I’m looking for’ section, he wrote that he was new to it but had lots of experience dating men (so he'd be a natural), that he was hoping for a friendly guy , laid back, fun, and young - even if it was just at heart. He wanted a guy not just looking for physical intimacy and one that would shower him with affection, gifts, and bonuses.  
They put up several of his modeling photos. After making the profile, Seongwoo scrolled over it, biting his fingers, feeling oddly more nervous than he had when he’d applied for jobs. It was weird to know that he was literally on the market. It had been ages since his single days. He had had some casual flings, but he hadn't been in a relationship officially for a while because of work and school. School kept him busy, and the nature of his modeling work often made boyfriends jealous, a troublesome issue for him to handle. He wasn’t the type to constantly reassure and compliment others to keep their egos stroked.  
"Hmm, can we add that I hope he's someone supporting my career and not the jealous, controlling type? You know that I really can’t stand that."  
"Sure," Jaehwan edited that in. "Anything else?"  
Seongwoo stared at the screen, tapping at his lip with a finger. "Hmm, I can think of some things, but if I'm too specific, it doesn't leave a good impression on my character, right? Maybe let's just wait and see. I don't think much will happen..."  
"Are you sure? You should really have more confidence in yourself, buddy. You’re a hot item. Just look at that. You got ten hits already!"  
"Eh?"  
It had been less than a minute since they made the profile. Seongwoo couldn’t believe his eyes, but there really was the number ten next to the word ‘hits’. Jaehwan playfully bumped his shoulder.  
"I told you: with a face like that, it doesn't matter what you write. Nothing will drive them off."  
"Hmm." He smiled despite himself, feeling flattered that there were ten people interested in him enough to look at his profile. "What do we do now?"  
Jaehwan couldn’t stop his Cheshire cat-like smug grin spreading at getting his way with this whole thing. "We have to wait for messages to come in. Can't see who saw your page. You would need to pay subscription for that. We need to go check out the sugar daddies now. I’ll make you a blacklist from my experiences and give you tips about keywords that are a red flag you should avoid."  
They spent the next hour scrolling profiles, Jaehwan typing up usernames he had found were not trustworthy people and showing Seongwoo what to look for in their profile and even how to read their true characters based on the sort of photos they chose. Then, he bookmarked a few guys he thought would be promising, each having a good rating from other sugar babies.  
"Though honestly I would prefer you see the new faces. Lots of chances that the relationship won't be long lasting and that they’ll be dividing their time between you and other babies with older members. Let's see if there's any promising new daddies..."  
He clicked on the new benefactors tab. Scrolling down the boxes of introductions, he gasped and started clapping like an excited seal, which put Seongwoo off because that was his forte. He was like a seal or cat or squirrel, and Jaehwan was mainly a hamster.  
"What is it?"  
"This guy!! He's perfect! You seriously don't recognize him? And you call yourself a gamer, psh. That's blasphemy!"  
They shared a look, but Seongwoo failed to catch what Jaehwan hinted at. He couldn't read minds. He didn't know who the young, cute blonde that played with cats that sort of tugged at his heart strings. He also liked animals, though not many men in Korea seemed to, and the feeling seemed different from the photos where guys were showing off their cars, houses, expensive clothes, and Rolexes to attract girls. He got the feeling this guy acted down to earth, probably a homebody, an animal activist and just in general a normal, nice person. Likely he had worked his way up or found riches rather than having been born into it, feeling entitled and lordly.  
"Sorry, I don't. I can't know everyone in the gaming world. It’s a wide field that’s growing every day worldwide."  
Jaehwan appeared frustrated at his cluelessness, which wasn’t a first, "Ugh, you are so frustrating! Here, let me show you. I'm sure something's gotta ring a bell. There's no way a gamer wouldn't have heard of him, especially considering your dream job."  
He opened a new tab and searched 'Kang Daniel Ceo'. It wasn’t extensively long or detailed, but he did have a Wikipedia profile. Seongwoo squinted his eyes, hunching over closer to the monitor.  
Seongwoo spat beer over his lap and the desk, making Jaehwan gripe and look disgusted. "Oh so he's a CEO of… Of THAT company?! You serious?!"  
Jaehwan quickly wiped the liquid off, looking at the Wikipedia page that Jaehwan had pulled up and then at several linked articles. He took the mouse and clicked ‘open in new tab’ several times, reading everything with interest.  
The new sugar daddy that had just joined a few hours ago was the CEO of one of the hugest progressive and trendy game companies in Korea - one that was actually on the list of places he would like to work at as a game world and character designer someday. Daniel had recently broken up, a scandal that had been big news involving a lawsuit. The woman, his rumored fiance, had accused him of raping and abusing her, which had been found out to be a lie.  
She had been sent to jail for defamation of character and lying under oath. He had just narrowly escaped having to pay the deceiving, conniving, gold-digging fox. They had dated for several months. That wasn't the only girl that had done something like that to him, either. Daniel supposedly had a stream of bad luck with women, and it was rumored he was a foolish guy, easily duped by pretty women who acted nice to him. 

A wonder he had managed to become CEO of a multi-million dollar company when he trusted so easily; many people said so, and Seongwoo had to agree. When money became involved, it grew difficult to trust anyone. Stupid even.There was a lot of stuff people would do for money if they were desperate for it, like they were. Like considering pretending to like someone and dating for it. In that case, he and Jaehwan shouldn't really be trusted either.

“Why would he volunteer to be duped for his money again?” Seongwoo wondered, feeling something like sympathy mixed with parental frustration.

"Right? This sort of thing doesn't seem like something he would be in to. He seems like a nice, caring guy who would be totally against this. Maybe that's what he wants though. He's sick of money getting in the way, so he's putting money in the equation from the get go since it’s unavoidable that he takes it out. He must be really lonely and has totally given up on women. I had no idea he was into guys." 

Seongwoo nearly spat out his beer again. He swallowed and wiped the dribbled bits, "What? Where?" 

Jaehwan went back to Daniel’s profile on ‘seeking arrangement’ and pointed. It said that he was seeking only men and that he was tired of women after being burned by so many. He was looking for a normal, funny guy that he could chill and click with, the more things in common the better. 

"Hey, look at that! You have lots in common!" Jaehwan remarked, pointing to a series of sentences in the ‘about me’ section. 

Daniel had mentioned several hobbies and things he liked that Seongwoo also happened to enjoy and collect. "Oh, wow you're right..." 

Jaehwan commented with excitement, "This is the one, he’s perfect for you! You should message him! Don't wait or hesitate even a second more, man. This opportunity is too golden. He could get snatched up." 

Seongwoo flushed and shook his head. He finished reading the profile and articles twice and then scrolled through several rows of pictures of him in Google. He was popular and famous for having been a great, young rags to riches success story. He had gained a lot in a short time. Advancing gradually from graduate of Seoul University to being a professional game developer in Blizzard to CEO of his own gaming company in less than a decade at 27 years old - just unheard of. 

At thirty now, Daniel was one of the youngest CEOs in the world. Even more amazing -- he got there by sheer effort, unrivaled talent, business smarts, and progressive ingenuity. Not from anyone in his network helping him or the advantages or connections many other young CEOs had. 

"Eh? No no, no way, I couldn't," Seongwoo flushed deeply, shaking his head and chewing on his curved up lip.

"Why on Earth not? He's not good enough? How high are your standards? Jeez. Talk about a superiority complex," Jaehean teased with a roll of his eyes. 

"No, it’s not like that at all! I mean he's out of my league. Why would someone like him bother with me? I'm not even a student anymore..." 

Jaehwan insisted with a stubborn, determined look as he rubbed Seongwoo’s shoulders and forced him back in front of the computer. 

"But you are a model. A decent one. You are glamorous. Like I said: your face is one in a million. And when you try, you are incredibly charming, not to mention funny. I’ll help you at first, okay? I've made up my mind. Our mission for you is to at least catch his interest and snag a date. From there, I can give you pointers, but it's all going to be up to you in the end to work your magic and snag him." 

Seongwoo hesitated, attempting to run away, but Jaehwan’s hold was firm as he wrapped his leg around Seongwoo for extra support. 

"He could be different than his public image suggests. I might not get along with him. He might be a total creep or perv that wants something else and doesn't take no for an answer," Seongwoo pointed out. 

Jaehwan licked his lips and grinned wickedly as he looked at a photo of Daniel with in a crisp, fitted suit, hard at work (supposedly), black hair slicked back and silver tie loose like he'd been tugging at it. 

"If that's the case, then I'm going to message him and make a move, sorry. If you don't want him for that reason alone, I'll steal him. Because he is one hot dude, and I’ve imagined being topped by him many nights." 

"Jjaenie, you manslut! Even when you're getting stuff from Minhyun and other customers regularly!" Seongwoo scolded, slapping his friend’s arm. 

Jaehwan chuckled, licking his smirking lips, clearly hungry for that CEO dick, "Minhyun is a great lover, and I’m indeed rejecting other offers from other clients for him, but he doesn't have this build. Just imagine how thick his cock would be and how those wide muscular shoulders would feel under your fingers. Hmm, I'm hard already..." 

"Jae, oh ew! That's gross! Don't pop a boner around me! Friend code violation major!" Seongwoo exclaimed in disgust, sliding far away from the pervert on his bedroom floor. 

Jaehwan merely cackled evilly, "Let's see what happens to you when you meet him in person. I bet your state won't be much better. He’s even hotter in person, as I’ve heard." 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, firmly denying it, "I'm not sex crazed and desperate and willing to fuck anyone with abs like you are. I have higher standards, and I'm in full control of my libido." 

"Oh, believe me, I know. When was the last time you got laid though? And your exes were potatoes compared to him, come on. Admit it. Tell me you don't want a piece of that!" 

Seongwoo denied it, though he found himself looking through more pictures while biting his smirking lip, hiding behind a telling hand in a shy, flustered manner. Daniel Kang really was one of the hottest guys he had ever seen, especially in a suit. He was the sort of guy that was your type even if he wasn't. 

"I knew it. You have lusty hearts in your eyes right now. We’re going to message this guy, and I'm going to help you charm that suit right off that delicious bod." 

"Hey, don't get any ideas. Don't make me seem like a desperate slut. I won't have sex with him no matter how much money he throws around. It's just wrong." 

"Well, I disagree, but I'm not going to argue. If there's a connection and he wants you, I'm sure that you will change your mind over time. He's irresistible. Trust me. Wait until you meet him. Pictures are nothing. I've seen him in interviews and he's just ugh. Okay, he's just perfect, honestly. I only wish he had come on here and revealed he was bi before I met Minhyun. Because I've got a good thing going with him, I don't wanna risk messing it up. Like… I could see it going places." 

Seongwoo smiled rather sadly but kept the cautionary words he wanted to say to himself, "You catching feelings? How does he feel about that? Are you the only sugar baby he has? Have you talked about the idea of being exclusive and scrapping the money?"

For a moment, Jaehwan appeared bashful and worried; then, he smiled in a carefree manner like usual, "I haven't caught feelings yet nor has he. I am his only sugar baby, but he isn't my only daddy and I think he's okay with that. I told him I'd be okay if he had another baby. He said that he doesn't have time and only feels it's right to put his attention and funds into caring for one. And as long as I have no feelings, there will be no talk of being exclusive. I wouldn't even be good at it, I bet. I’ve been a fake boyfriend for so long to various people that, I'm not sure I recall how to be official for just one. Maybe I can't even love someone anymore after..." 

He drifted off, laughing bitterly. Seongwoo knew he was thinking about the last relationship he’d had that ended tragically. Literally: his long-term high-school boyfriend, Sewoon, had died in a car crash one rainy day after they’d had a fight. The tragedy sunk Jaehwan into depression and intense guilt. He took years to work his way out of it. 

Feeling bad for unintentionally leading the conversation in a direction that would open old wounds, Seongwoo decided to quickly distract the other. He clicked the mail icon on Daniel's profile. 

"Let's message him before I sober up and chicken out."

The distraction worked successfully. Jaehwan went back to being excited and smiley, setting Seongwoo’s anxious mind at ease. 

"Sweet. Good choice. You still deserve to be called my best bro. Though I still can't believe you didn't know who he was immediately." 

Seongwoo pushed the other’s shoulder as he got to typing the introduction message, rolling his eyes, "Sorry that I don't browse the internet memorizing every hottie and putting him on my bang before I die list."

Jaehwan chuckled. He literally did that and had one. Seongwoo wasn't wrong on that account. He was a better person, much more innocent and pure. But Jaehwan knew things too, especially about their early college days. Seongwoo was not all innocent like he tried to seem. That's why he didn't feel bad about making him seem a bit flirty in the message he wrote to Daniel. 

Seongwoo: Hello there, hot stuff. I'm new to this whole sugar game too. So, you like playing games with someone more your age and not just gold-digging women? You should have come on sooner. I could have played with you ;) 

"Wow, Jjaenie, isn’t that being to flirty from the get go?! It sounds like I’m offering a hand job!" Seongwoo commented in horror, watching over his shoulder and hanging over his back. 

"No, it’s not too much at all. Guys like to joke around, especially with sexual undertones. Watch and learn, little Ong lamby. If you want to successfully capture a daddy's interest from the get-go, you should be witty and open and flirty. Show your interest strongly. Make him laugh. Get him talking. Many others will have sent him something that put him off immediately. Like straight into business where to meet and how much or just simply saying hi nice to meet you sort of thing. You don't want to come off like you're only interested in money or give boring dead-end conversations. These guys are surrounded by boring people, and those they know are trying to take their money or suck up to them to get it later or some other sort of benefit. He gave you hints in his profile. You saw his articles. You saw how he posted pictures just being himself, playing games and cats. No?" 

Seongwoo hummed as he thought and nodded but wasn't really getting the point Jaehwan was trying to make. 

"So that means... What? I give up." 

Jaehwan sighed and patted the back of the laughing, confused boy’s head in a motherly fashion. 

"Sometimes, I worry about you being so dense and slow, Ongcheongie, seriously. It means that he is going to be attracted to someone who approaches him like a normal person and tries to get close to him quickly. He is a lonely guy looking for an emotional connection. He doesn't want hook ups and he doesn't want anything fake. He wants fun but in an honest, chill manner. When you meet him, and I'll make sure it happens, just be yourself with him. Think of him as a friend or any other guy you would be dating or pursuing. Don't only think of his position. That just holds you back and makes him uncomfortable or disinterested and things won't go anywhere after that, I guarantee." 

Seongwoo scrunched up his face, groaning softly. "Woah, pressure much. Why are we talking about dates already, when he hasn't even, nor is he really at all likely to message me--" 

Ding! 

Their heads whipped towards the screen. The inbox on Seongwoo’s flashed red with not just one but three new messages. They clasped at each other, squealing with drunken giddiness. 

"He messaged back!" 

"Not that I'm surprised but that was faster than normal. I guess he's online now. Probably bored at work, waiting to clock off with nothing to do but search for dates. Well, I'll cure your boredom and amuse you, hottie Daniel."

"Hey..." 

Jaehwan pinched Seongwoo's pouting lips, "Are you already claiming him as yours and getting jealous there, kitty?" He teased. "No worries, like I said. I don't want to approach anyone else because I don't want to mess things up with Minhyun. He's my main squeeze now. I'll give this grade-A cock to you. After I ruffle his feathers a bit." 

Seongwoo flushed at his word choice, his mind going south to a direction that hadn't been given attention to in a long while in his case (and too much possibly in Jaehwan's case). They opened the inbox with a countdown as if it were New Year's. 

 

Inside was the following: 

Daniel: Hello there, angel. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Hahaha I know that's terrible. I'm cringing at my own cheese yuck. Honestly though you are really beautiful. I fell out of my chair. Seriously hahahaha. 

Daniel: Seems like you know about me. I am indeed a gold digger magnet hahaha. That's why I thought I would go back to guys. I had some better luck there in the past. 

Daniel: So, you are a model? Are you really 24? (Not that it really matters) 

Seongwoo: I am as old as you want me to be *wink 

Just to show you I am really a model not just taking stock photos, here. 

 

"Oh my God! Why do you have a whole folder of my modeling photos? And another of my selfies? Jae, that's such an invasion of privacy!" 

"Sorry, I just knew I needed it. And I have them for matchmaking purposes, mainly." 

"Wait have you ever sent...?" 

"Sure, I did, but then I thought he was okay as a friend or a fun fuck but not good enough for my roomie so I decided not to introduce you. I've been trying to get you a BF for ages." 

Seongwoo appeared disgruntled, pouting in a ‘hing’ fashion with his whole mouth curved down, making him look several years younger, "Hmm, why didn't it work? Maybe you sent the wrong ones." 

"Oh, I sent the right ones. You're just too good looking. Even with your casual, unfiltered selfies. You intimidate people. " 

"Nonsense!" 

"You do, see!" Jaehwan insisted, pointing at the screen as if it were courtroom evidence he was using in a cross-fire interrogation.

Daniel had responded with a serious of shocked and dead emoticons. 

 

Daniel: That's seriously you? I really thought you were using stock photos because you were insecure about your average looks. But omfg wow....you are unreal. Are you an alien? Vampire? Fairy? Spill your skin care secrets and you designer and hair dresser and just everything! 

 

Jaehwan watched happily as he heard something he felt like he hadn't heard in ages. Seongwoo was cracking up laughing, holding his stomach, hitting Jaehwan’s shoulder, barely able to breathe. Jaehwan sent laughing gifs, telling him that he was hilarious and it had been ages since he laughed so hard. 

 

Daniel: Ah, I wish I could hear your laugh. I bet it sounds pretty. 

Seongwoo: Maybe :) or maybe I sound like a witch. 

Daniel: Well, even if you sound like a dying cow, I will still say it's pretty because, come on...this ethereal, flawless face. What more can a man ask for in terms of perfection? Come to think of it, after looking the word up, I see that you pop up there. 

 

"He actually... Photoshopped my photo… That was fast… Oh my God, I'm dying… He's so funny!" 

Seongwoo was rolling on the floor, slapping Jaehwan's back, red faced from lack of oxygen, giggling uncontrollably. Daniel had sent a dictionary book page photoshopped with one of Seongwoo’s selfies there. It was surprisingly well edited to look authentic. 

 

Seongwoo: Seems like you have a ton of hidden skills.

Daniel: Oh, I certainly do ; ) I will show you them sometime, bit by bit, just wait and see, princess.

Seongwoo: I will wait eagerly for that then, your majesty.

 

They swapped some game lore which then got them on the topic of favorite games for awhile. Jaehwan mentioned his dream job. 

 

Daniel: Oh, maybe I can help you with that. If you show promise, I can give tips and after you graduate you can intern here. I wouldn't gift you a position, but I can recommend you to my hiring board after you get an impressive, neat portfolio put together. 

Seongwoo: That would be lovely. I'm on a break from school now but I will show you what I'm working on when it's ready.

Daniel: Why is that? How bad is your family in debt? Are you in any danger with the mafia, by chance? 

 

"Don't tell him too much. I don't want to seem pitiful." 

"Why not? He would offer you more and spoil you more if you were honest." 

Jaehwan respected his friend, though. He was a proud person easily embarrassed. Jaehwan was the only friend of his that knew the real reason he was on break. 

 

Seongwoo: It's not with the mafia we are involved with, thank God. But we lost quite a bit. We still have a house and clothes, so it could be worse. I just need to help them pay so the loan sharks don't come. I have been working odd part time jobs plus modeling. When I have enough for tuition, I will go back. 

Daniel: Hmm it doesn't seem like it's too bad and it seems like you have a good head on your shoulders. I like that. 

Seongwoo: I'm glad that I please you. How else could I? *Wink 

Daniel: Oh god, thinking of hearing that with that face! I keep going back and looking at your pictures, thinking I couldn't have seen it right, just…gah. 

 

Daniel sent lots of blushing faces. Seongwoo snuggled into Jaehwan's back, flushing and grinning and giggling as he read over the other’s shoulder. Jaehwan laughed as well. Seongwoo had fun chatting with this guy, even while playing a sweeter character than usual. It was about time to pass the reins over, though, or it would be harder for Seongwoo to talk to him later; Daniel might sense too much difference in their conversation styles and think of it as a lack of interest, which would be disastrous. 

"Do you want to try?" 

Seongwoo's eyes went big, and he shook his head violently, "You're doing good. I don't want to mess it up." 

"You want to meet him, huh?" Jaehwan pressed, with a knowing, playful grin.

Prideful Seongwoo, always ready to deny this sort of thing, to his shock nodded and shyly admitted with a flush, "Yes, I do." 

"Aw, love is in the air." 

Singing Jaehwan then shouted as Seongwoo pinched his side chub, “He replied, hurry up and get back to chatting!”

 

Daniel: You would please me by doing me the honor of meeting you. Are you spoken for yet? 

Seongwoo: I have been offered but nothing appealing yet. 

Daniel: Do you usually wait or approach? I am confused about what is the best way to go about it. 

Seongwoo: Usually I wait. You are the first daddy I have contacted first. 

Daniel: Oh, am I? Pray tell why? What made me special? Oh, hey, btw I took a first from you, sweet hahaha. 

Seongwoo: Well, that's the last of my firsts then. Congratulations. 

 

They shared a winky face and game meme competition. Seongwoo helped Jaehwan with that, using images he had saved on their shared Google drive for chatting since he knew more about the games and anime Daniel liked (some of which were made by his own company). 

 

Seongwoo: After seeing your profile, I just felt like I had to have you as my own. You seemed different than others.

Daniel: Sounds like I'm added to a collection. Honestly...I don't like to share. 

Seongwoo: I don't much like to share either. Though I don’t like the insanely possessive jealous type. I hope you’re not T.T 

Daniel: Oh, I'm not, I swear! Don't think that! May day, may day! Time Turner, delete delete abort abort! 

Seongwoo: Ha ha ha ha it's ok I wasn't thinking that way. Just kidding. 

Daniel: You tease! Ha ha ha, I love it. Now I'm all sweaty. 

Seongwoo: Hmm, I would lick it if I were there. 

 

Daniel tossed out lines of random letters as he keyboard smashed. Seongwoo gasped, slapping Jaehan repeatedly on his shoulder for a minute after he’d sent that super flirty comment.

"Jaehwan that's so dirty! I wouldn't! I told you not to make me seem like a slut!" 

"Okay okay, sorry I got a bit carried away there. It's just flirting though. I told you this much is necessary. Look at his reaction. He loves it. I bet he's horny and also dying of laughter and all cutely red tomato mode now. Can you imagine?" Jaehwan snickered evilly as he returned to typing. 

Seongwoo could, and he liked the idea. The CEO was oddly cute, not the least bit serious or boring or intimidating. He was Seongwoo's kind of people, honest. The kind that he could be friends with. The kind he could be attracted to easily. 

 

Seongwoo: Anyway sorry for my thirstiness. I've been drinking, woops. That usually turns me a bit naughtier than normal. Where are my manners? 

Daniel: Ha ha ha I don't mind. Please feel free to drink more. I haven't sexted in ages. 

 

Jaehwan winked at Seongwoo. 

"Looks like sex might be on the table after all. At least over the phone. If you ever want to cash in. Sending dick pics work the best to get him riled up, by the way. He'll go nuts and want to date you and pay you triple immediately for just one touch of that." 

 

Seongwoo bit his smiling lip, flushing furiously and smacking Jaehwan hard on the leg, "I'm not! I am not desperate to pay for sex, okay? I can get it fine on my own without this." 

Jaehwan shrugged and smirked, satisfied that he got his friend to think of naughty things with the CEO, "Suit yourself. You would be missing out though." 

Seongwoo: Anyways. Going back to what we were discussing before I rudely hit on you. I don’t have any arrangements going now. So I am free. And if you can't tell, interested. Shall we get to know each other better? Like what you expect from your first baby? Why did you come on this site when you are more than capable of getting a normal boyfriend? 

Daniel: Well, mostly I'm bored at work, to be honest. My assistant thinks dating keeps me busy and happy. I've been trying to find love but being who I am it's hard to find someone genuine. I wanted love but I've pretty much given up on that ever happening. I wondered if starting with money on the table is better. I'm just looking for a companion. Someone I can care for and who makes me feel cared for as well. I like being in relationships. I’m a better man I think when I’m in them. Well, without drama and secrets and hidden motives. 

Seongwoo: I don't like that either. I like living honestly. 

 

"Hmm, indeed I do." 

Jaehwan commented bluntly, "You're too honest. That was how you lost all your boyfriends." 

"Shut up and Type, Jae." 

 

Seongwoo: That's good. So we can be honest. 

Daniel: You know, something like physical intimacy. That doesn't need to be on the table with me. I don't like the idea of forcing things or paying for things. If something happens, I would hope my baby likes me and wants it. 

Seongwoo: Oh, that's good. I was worried about that. I'm sort of conservative like that. Sex is connected with feelings for the most part. Let's just see how it goes? If it feels right, it will just happen and we can discuss terms then. 

Daniel: I know this might make me sound sleezy after just talking about sex...but honestly can I like...take you out? What do we call it? 

Seongwoo: Lol we just call it a date or a meeting. Where we feel each other out (not up just yet ha ha) and talk about terms of a possible arrangement. 

Daniel: Ah, I see. It's been awhile since I took a guy out...shall we keep it simple? Or what sort of date do you like?

Seongwoo: The best places to talk as long as we want without feeling awkward would be a cafe. Which I also like. 

Daniel: Ah, I like them too! Let's go! How much? 

Seongwoo: First date should be free. 

Daniel: Eh~ No, I don't like that. 

Seongwoo: But...

Daniel: It's a daddy's job to spoil. At least let me pay for everything. And um...I'll bring a nice to meet you gift? 

Seongwoo: Hahaha sure, whatever you want, babies shouldn’t argue when a daddy is trying to spoil them 

Daniel: Any, um, hints on what you like? 

 

"Your ears are pierced, right?" 

"They are but why- no, Jae, that’s too much!" Seongwoo gasped when he realized what he was about to ask Daniel to buy him. 

"What? He's loaded, so a silver stud isn't much."

 

Seongwoo: I like accessories. My ears are pierced. Hint, hint.

Daniel: Ha ha ha ha. Seems you have expensive tastes. You got it. I'll find something suitable even if I have to ransack all of Busan. 

Seongwoo: I can just imagine that. In your suit. Yum. Looking like a BOSS. 

Daniel: Well, I AM a BOSS, so I should dress like one, during work hours at least ha ha ha. Oh, does that mean you like my suit look? Which one should I wear then when we meet? Take your pic. 

 

Seongwoo gasped as the next instant the screen was full of pictures of Daniel taking pictures of himself in front of a large, full length mirror, all in various suits, his hair color changing from light brown, to blonde, to black. 

Jaehwan whistled and then fanned himself. Seongwoo found himself wiping drool and unable to take his eyes off the computer or even to blink, "He's really photogenic. He could be my rival model..." 

"He just has good genes and I want to get in them," Jaehwan licked his lips, his eyes hooded and dark with undisguised lust.

Seongwoo laughed, chewing and licking at his lip as well as he spotted his favorite suit, "Pun intended?" 

"Of course." 

"Though he's wearing Hugo boss, Prada, and Armani pants here, not jeans." 

"Moot point." 

"Bet he suits jeans too. He's probably hot in anything with that physique...." 

"Bet he's hottest without them." 

Seongwoo flushed and giggled as he couldn't help imaging what was beneath the suit. They both were dying in their fantasies, near drowning in the drool slipping out of their thirsty mouths. 

 

Daniel: Why are you taking so long to choose? Am I that hideous? I knew I shouldn't have approached a model. I don't know how to take good pictures and my proportions are just gross. 

Seongwoo: No no no you're pictures are great. You are as dashing as prince charming. I'm just thinking. And getting my wits back. That was quite the attack. 

Daniel: Wah, seems you have a suit fetish, Seongwoo-ssi. 

Seongwoo: Maybe ;) 

Daniel: If you are good and choose in a minute, then I will tell you one of mine (look wise). 

Seongwoo: Aw, not a bedroom one? 

 

“Nice,” Seongwoo said as Jaehwan quickly sent a selfie of him pouting from his collection.

 

Daniel: Well, if you insist or ask nicely... (OMG THAT PICTURE!!)

Seongwoo: There’s a lot more where that’s from *wink I like the black Armani. 

Daniel: Oh, definitely classy, expensive taste. 

Seongwoo: I'm a model, I’m into fashion. What do you expect? I know my designers and styles. 

Daniel: Armani it is. And my fetish is...moles. 

Seongwoo: Oh, well I have lots of those. 

Daniel: Maybe I already noticed. Maybe I already started counting. 

Seongwoo: Oh, did you? Hahaha. Well I'm a bit shy and embarrassed now...

Daniel: Really, you get like that? You don’t seem that way at all. I wonder how cute you look blushing and smiling shyly…

Seongwoo: Just have to see me in person a few times. You will see I'm a unique man with a variety of charms. Cute, sexy, cool, and many more. Since I enjoy acting, just let me know what side you prefer and I’ll be that.

Daniel: Hmm, I like the sound of that. Makes me hungry for the cereal. ‘They after me Lucky Charms!’

 

They started sending each other leprechaun memes and cracking jokes then about it. Again, Seongwoo helped Jaehwan with it. 

Jaehwan noted, "You guys have the same odd, old man sense of humor." 

"We have the same best sort of humor out there, you mean." 

"If you say so. I think I changed my mind about spying on your date. I could not stomach those jokes." 

"Fine, seems I won't need you," Seongwoo playfully shoved him away from the desk.

Jaehwan willingly moved aside, glad that Seongwoo was going to take the reins on his own finally, "But can you really flirt? Pretend you like him? Get him to want to meet you again?" 

Seongwoo shrugged, looking a bit lost and uncertain as he stared at the chat screen, "I'm not sure. It's my first time. All I can do is try and hope for the best." 

"Well, if he's really interested like he seems to be, you can't do much to botch it up. Just have to leave it up to you and see how it goes. Good luck, bud." 

Seongwoo appeared alarmed and then caught the other’s hands as he attempted to go to bed, "You're still going to give me tips? About flirting and negotiating, right?" 

"Sure, yeah whatever you need. Not now though, I'm beat," Jaehwan yawned and went to bed. 

Seongwoo went back to the computer, suddenly scared of messaging Daniel back on his own. He didn't want to make a blunder after Jaehwan had done a great job setting things up despite his law school homework. He simply sent a pic of his favorite cafe, not far from Daniel’s company. Then, Seongwoo messaged that he would see him then and gave him his kakao to keep in touch (after making sure no embarrassing photos were uploaded there). 

 

Daniel: Oh, it's late, huh? I should go home and feed my cats. The one in my office has been clawing at my foot meowing in complaint now that I think of it. You are quite distracting, Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo: You should take care of them. I also like animals, by the way. Even cats. 

Daniel: Maybe you can meet them sometime. They are friendly. 

Seongwoo: I would like that. We're off topic again lolol. You're distracting too. That's why. 

Daniel: Sorry. I tend to ramble. 

Seongwoo: Me too ha ha ha. We're going to ramble for hours and forget to drink our coffee, I can see. 

Daniel: Probably. Then I'll buy you a new, warm one. 

Seongwoo: Don't waste money like that just because you can! 

Daniel: You are right and I won't and don't. Since I didn't grow up rich, I mostly save to travel or donate to charities and relief projects. 

Seongwoo: Aw that's sweet. I find that more attractive than how many cars or watches you buy. 

 

Daniel then sent a receipt he had just donated 5,000 to a tsunami relief agency. 

 

Seongwoo: Oh~ That's very sexy. 

Daniel: Glad I could please you this time as much as you pleased me. Just returning the favor. Anyways, go to bed mister. 

Seongwoo: Yes, I will right away. Good night. Daddy. 

 

Lots of blushing squealing gifs followed. 

 

Daniel: Oh, wow, I didn't realize it sounds so kinky! 

Seongwoo: Really? I think of it as rather cute. 

Daniel: Okay, whatever you say goes in this arrangement, Seongwoo. Baby. 

Seongwoo: Gah. Blush. Okay, yeah it IS kinky. Maybe too much intimacy too fast lol. I'm new Hahaha 

Daniel: Same here, I’m glad that we’re on the same page. I will message you again through Kakao. Good night! 

Seongwoo: See you later then, on Kakao. Looking forward to seeing more pictures of your little girls~ Good night, sleep tight!


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo meet at a cafe for a sort of interview/business meeting. They discuss various things and start to get to know each other. Will things go smoothly with the arrangement so that there will be a second date?

"You ready?" 

 

Seongwoo sighed and brushed Jaehwan's fussy hands off of him, "Ugh, enough. You're like a mother primping her son for his first date in middle school. It's making me nervous when I initially wasn't," he complained in a diva tone. 

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes and shook a finger at him, "Lies. You were, too. You were tossing in your sleep and muttering his name last night, not in the dirty way but the anxious one." 

Seongwoo flushed as he turned away from his law student friend back to the mirror to give himself a once over. He acted like he hadn't heard a thing that Jaehwan had said. 

"You sure pink isn't too much?" He asked doubtfully for the fifth time.

"Listen up, Seongwoo, for real this time. I know that you're the reincarnation of the grim reaper and extremely attached to the stacks of ebony and charcoal in the black hole that you so incorrectly call a closet, but pink is truly your color. And you look like a cat now with the choker, so he will like it for sure." 

"Hmm… If you say so..." Seongwoo hummed as he turned around, looking over every angle of his slim body in the outfit of Jaehwan’s choice--ripped skinny jeans, loose bubblegum pink shirt, and thin black choker.

"Trust me. When have I ever let you down?" 

Seongwoo playfully opened his mouth to start at the top of the list of the many reasons he couldn't trust Jaehwan’s mouth when his phone buzzed. Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile, knowing just who it was. Jaehwan eagerly looked over Ong’s shoulder as he read the kakao message from Daniel. He had insisted on seeing everything, as if worried Seongwoo might have botched it up or talked badly about his noisy roommate. 

Seongwoo and Daniel hadn't texted much since the other day but it was enough for Jaehwan to be satisfied with. He nodded in approval at their conversation today which had consisted mostly of fashion and trying to scare the other about what they were wearing today with hideous pictures of couture. 

Seongwoo’s glossy, thin lips dropped open, "Shit, he's at the cafe already." 

Jaehwan pushed him towards the door, scolding lightly, "You better go then. You’re late, that’s not a good impression to keep your daddy waiting. It will make him feel like he’s low on your priority list and you’re not eager to see him." 

"But my hair--" 

"Looked perfect the first time you straightened it. Leave it alone before it starts falling out. You really want to be nearly bald by the time you’re thirty?" 

Seongwoo had spent thirty minutes with an iron styling his hair, never fully satisfied with the style. He had no time now, though, so it was going to have to do. Jaehwan hugged him and kissed his cheek. This action made Seongwoo squeal and grimace, worrying about his makeup he figured must have gotten smeared. 

"You look perfect. Go knock him out. Don't forget anything I said. Especially--" 

Jaehwan had made a list of tips for the date, and Seongwoo had had to memorize them between his various jobs. 

"I remember it all. I'm late, so stop bothering me already. Bye Mom, I love you~!" Seongwoo pecked his cheek (only because he was in a good mood) then hurried out his bedroom. 

Jaehwan responded in a ‘motherly’ tone, "Have fun on your date, honey! Do everything that I would do, most definitely! I don't want to see you coming home daddyless~!" 

 

 

 

Seongwoo grew increasingly nervous as he approached the cafe. He worried that Daniel would like Jaehwan's portrayal of his character more than his real self. He had tried to maintain being witty, sassy, and flirty while texting him, but Daniel had probably caught on and wouldn't like the boring person he actually met. Plus, he wasn't sure he could act like a boyfriend with someone he barely knew, especially if Daniel was different than he seemed. Maybe he had been putting on an act as well, and their date would go terribly. 

Seongwoo managed to calm himself with a laissez faire attitude before going in; "Whatever happens, happens. Just have fun with it. If it doesn't go well, there are other guys or jobs. At least you tried, which is exactly what you agreed to." 

When he walked in, he immediately recognized Daniel. The fact that he was black-haired and wore that dark, crisp Armani suit far too fancy for the atmosphere of the chain cafe wasn't the main reason. The amazing, otherwordly, god-like presence resonating off the man tipped Seongwoo off. People often cast glances, even openly staring--not that they recognized him. He just had this air about him that he was important somehow,. He certainly stank of money, but Seongwoo liked that it was in a classy way, not a flashy sort of one. 

He really liked that suit. As well as what Daniel did with his hair. The color was more mature than his blonde hair had been, the style sexy yet approachable, wavy and half off his forehead. Then there was that massive, upper body, those ridiculously long legs and that face! A mix of handsome and cute, manly and youthful. He was much more handsome in person, like Jaehwan had said. Hell, if he had said he worked as a model, Seongwoo wouldn't blink at it.

Daniel’s eyes shifted up from his phone curiously as if he had been frequently glancing at the door whenever it rang, getting nervous as he waited for his interviewer to show up. Seongwoo hoped that he wouldn't disappoint. He wondered if he should have dressed up more. 

Daniel seemed more than pleased with Seongwoo’s ensemble, though. He stood up, smiling brightly, radiant like the sun, his brown, angular eyes almost disappearing. Seongwoo tried to play cool as he gracefully walked over, purposefully not in a hurry. His heart raced, and he was sure his ears were tinted red. 

"Hello, Seongwoo-ssi. Nice to meet you. I'm Daniel Kang..." 

The suited, raven-haired man who was taller than him by a couple centimeters bowed and held out his hand, looking adorably awkward. Seongwoo swallowed an odd, nervous laugh and bowed, then reaching out to hold his hand. It was meant to be a short shake, but there was definitely some lingering on both their parts. Searing sparks presented themselves immediately.

Seongwoo sat down in the closest chair. Daniel asked him what he wanted to drink, then left for a while to pick it up at the counter. While the CEO was gone, Seongwoo preferred drinking an iced Americano, and his phone case had Spider Man on it.

He attempted to collect himself and look over the tips saved on his phone for what to do. He certainly wanted it to go well but lacked confidence in his skills. It had been a long time since he'd dated anyone and, to be honest, he had never dated with anyone that successful and gorgeous. He couldn't focus on the list because he kept looking over to see if his eyes really hadn't failed him. That was really the CEO, and he was seriously that level of good looking and charismatic. Seongwoo felt like he had gotten way over his head choosing Daniel as his first potential benefactor. 

"Here you go. So, you like sweet things?" 

Seongwoo slipped out of a daze to see the handsome CEO with the radiant, dimpled smile and extremely warm, kind eyes sitting across from him. 

"Ah, yeah. I sort of have the taste of a child, it's embarrassing. I like sweet and chewy kinds of things. How about you?”

He gratefully took the coffee so that it would give him something to do, as well as something normal to look at. The coffee at least wouldn't make his heart race or his body tingle with feelings he hadn't had time for in ages. 

Seongwoo found it difficult to stomach the intense, appreciative way that the attractive man looked him up and down. Not that he’d never been ogled at before. As a model, it was common. It just so happened that he didn’t usually receive interest from guys quite that hot or successful. 

Good thing he’d put on a thick layer of make-up and taken his anxiety pills. Or he might have tripped earlier or spilled the hot coffee. When he got jittery, he got clumsy, and he really didn't want to get clumsy in front of this guy-- at least not on his first impression. He wanted to be just like Jaehwan made him out to be—chill, fun, and flirty. 

"I like meat and anything spicy." 

He thought about what Jaehwan would say in this situation. Something sexy, he presumed. 

"Do you prefer spice over nice?" 

Daniel laughed, hiding a smile behind his nice-looking hand, "Nice is good just the same as spice. Depends on the situation. You know, like the saying lots of rappers put in their lyrics." 

"Ah, lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets?" 

"Right, that one." 

"Hmm, maybe it applies to me." 

Daniel chortled, sounding a bit shaken up at the direction their conversation headed, "I'm more the opposite, I think. I am a nice guy but I know I come off intimidating." 

"Just a little," Seongwoo joked, smiling between sipping his coffee and talking, daring to flirt with eye contact.

Daniel continued to look at him--at his mouth, actually. A flustered Seongwoo grabbed his coffee, looking away with a slightly guilty expression. 

The CEO groaned in exaggerated exasperation, "Oh no. Here I was, trying to put off a friendly, helpless puppy feel." 

"Well, you shouldn't have worn that suit in that case." 

Seongwoo choked when the manly man suddenly pouted like a child, his plush bottom lip sticking out. So cute!! 

"Oh? Why not? You said you liked it!" Daniel commented with indignation, laughing at the backwards statement.

"I do like it, but you look illegally hot." 

"Oh, do I? I guess I'll be getting arrested soon then." 

Seongwoo smirked, kitten lips curving up at one side to reveal a tiny dimple near his nose, "You just might. Hope you're a fast runner." 

"I could leave now and get a head start, I guess, but the company here is so nice and tempting. I think I'll just risk being locked up. As long as you keep smiling like that. Pretty as a picture. Prettier than your pictures actually, which is an amazing feat."

Seongwoo couldn't stop smiling and laughing after that. This guy really matched well with his humor code, in text and out of it. In spite of his first-time nervousness, he was witty and quick with his commentary.

"I’m sorry I couldn’t bring your gift. I ordered it, though, so hopefully next time I’ll have it on me. Is that to your liking?" Daniel asked, one finger shifting off of his cup to point to the coffee in Seongwoo’s hand. He wore a curious look and wiggled his attractively thick, caterpillar eyebrows.

"Hmm," Seongwoo grinned in appreciation as he drank the coffee some more, bobbing his head. "It's sweet." 

"I’m sure you're sweeter." 

They both had an uncomfortable, flushed reaction to that. They were unable to make eye contact for long but also not able to help it because it was clear they were into each other. 

"Let's move on to some normal topics," Seongwoo suggested. “And stop flirting for a moment before one of us flings off our shirt.” 

Things were getting steamy and this was just their first meeting, in a public setting no less. He had a feeling that, though Daniel may not have not been with guys in awhile, he knew his way around them well (especially in private). Seongwoo was getting a clear Casanova vibe, but he didn't mind that. He never cared about a guy's past and, well, he wasn't looking to trust the guy and give him his heart. He was merely looking to date him and earn a hefty sum. It really didn't seem like it was going to be hard to act like he liked and felt attracted to him. 

So far, what he had seen was plenty decent. The CEO really sort of reminded Seongwoo of Jaehwan's Minhyun. A youthful, kind sugar daddy who was just in general lonely and wanted a connection he couldn’t get normally. Not like some creep trying to get clean sex and be worshipped with minimal effort from himself who thought money made him the ruler of the universe. He was not at all like the daddies Seongwoo had heard of that made him hesitate to ever enter the playing field. 

 

 

 

"Do you like what you're doing, at least? Even though you had to take leave from school?" 

"Hmm, I like modeling. It's sort of like acting. I get to be in character. I get to look different and be put in a special setting. Be a different person. That's fun. Like I've had a shoot as a traveler, a merman, an alien, even once as Pikachu..." 

He pulled out his phone and showed Daniel his collection of modeling photos-- the ones that he'd liked enough to save and use on his SNS. 

"Oh wow. I love these. There's seriously not a look you can't pull off. You even make Pikachu sexy, how is that possible? And look at your expressions change. You look like a different person in each one. I can picture the story and personality right away. You're clearly good at it." 

Seongwoo took the phone back, smiling proudly. He thought that for the amazing compliment, he might send some of his better shots to the CEO for personal use later. "Thanks for saying so. I'm getting too old to do it, though. With being a model it's hard to become famous, and there's an age limit. In a few years, it will get harder and harder to find a job, and then my agency will drop me. That's why I'm in college looking for a more stable job in the future." 

"Why game design of all things?" 

"Because I like computer graphics and feature animation. But drawing for an anime doesn't pay much, and the deadlines are horrendous." 

"That's true. You do get more leeway with games since it's not a weekly deadline sort of project." 

Daniel hummed, leaning on the table with his chin resting on top his palm, silver Rolex reflecting the light overhead. Seongwoo liked how intently Daniel listened, though his unwavering stare was burdensome (even if it was warm and friendly). The guy seemed very open about his feelings, especially that he was interested in the other. He seemed to find every mundane thing fascinating. It appeared that he was typing notes into a Seongwoo file in his brain to utilize later. 

"Exactly. I want to show you, but that feels inappropriate because it's more like an interview or business meeting." 

"Sure. Show me your stuff any other time. I have a good feeling about you." 

"About my character or my designs?" 

"Hmm, possibly both." 

"Oh, that's good for me then. Maybe I'm better at first impressions than I thought." 

"It's the pink, I think. Bold choice," Daniel’s attractive eyes went to the front of Seongwoo’s shirt. 

Seongwoo blushed sheepishly, picking at the sleeves in a self-conscious manner.

"Ugh, it's too much, right? I swear it's only because my friend made me. Usually, I wear all black. I have something to confess: he was helping me out when I was messaging you that first day. Actually, I'm not so bold or flirty." 

"Ah, I see. That explains why your character seemed to change a bit from the second day on." 

Seongwoo swallowed, nervously playing with the cup holder so it spun, "Do you ..?" 

"Have a problem with it? No, actually I prefer someone shy and cute and just the right amount of funny, flirty, and mysterious. Like you have been since we got on Kakao." 

"Oh..." 

Thank God, Seongwoo thought, clearly showing his relief, shyly flushing as he looked down at the cup some more. Daniel chuckled, watching him with a goofy, fond smile. 

"How about your part time jobs? How do you feel about them?" 

Seongwoo scrunched up his face, "I hate them. They involve customer service and physical labor. And the dish washing and stocking is terrible for my skin. My hands are becoming permanently wrinkled and coarse." 

"Eh, we can't have that. Not these pretty, delicate model hands," Daniel gasped dramatically and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm towards him so the palm was up. 

Then, he carefully caressed and inspected the hand as if he were playing doctor. Seongwoo instantly liked the careful yet authoritative way he touched him and how his larger, softer, very warm hands felt. They looked like they could easily crush an apple but they handled Ong like he was made of glass. It flustered Seongwoo...A LOT. On top of the fact that he hadn't been touched in ages. He became hot all over. 

"Aigoo. What to do, poor Seongwoo~” Daniel cooed then chuckled at his own unintentional rhyme. “How much do you make with those jobs alone?" 

"Hmm, I guess around one point two million..." Seongwoo hummed, barely able to breathe or think properly. 

"Why don't you quit them, and I’ll give you that as monthly allowance instead? Plus, some extra to spend on things you like. I'm sure all that goes to school and your family. What do you say?" 

"Neh?" Seongwoo was confused at why Daniel would be offering him an allowance all of a sudden, as if he were a child. 

"Ah, did you not know about this? In these sort of arrangements, people can choose to pay by individual date rate or by monthly allowance. I am not sure how often we could date in order for me to give enough money to make up for those jobs. So, just up front, I want to offer one point five million a month. Even if we can only meet once or twice, you will get that much. But you have to promise you will use some of that money to have fun and buy more colorful clothes that suit your look, and never do any more jobs with physical labor. I want you to use these hands for two things instead. One for your designs and another for me..." 

He boldly took Seongwoo's hand and put it on his cheek, lightly blowing on his wrist. Seongwoo blushed harder and bit his lip, fighting a huge grin. That was quite the proposal, and their touch felt so intimate (but he would admit he liked it). Daniel's cheeks squished softly, fitting in the cup of his hand like it belonged there. Seongwoo pretended to debate, though his heart was nearly stolen right then. 

"I do really hate these jobs but I also want to go back to wearing black like I'm comfortable with, because I feel like a marshmallow peep. Hmm… It's a real toughy." 

"How about you just try me out for a month then? A trial. I'll spoil you rotten and make you laugh every day. And physical stuff is totally off the table like I said before, because I don't believe in paying for that or pressuring someone who doesn’t want me." 

"Hmm, I appreciate the sentiment. But what if I get really lonely and you keep enticing me with suits? Can I put that option on the table then?" 

Daniel looked taken aback by Seongwoo’s out of the blue boldness but obviously liked it. Seongwoo couldn't help flirting and teasing a bit, figuring it wouldn’t be a terrible idea to be open about his own attraction. After all, he was an healthy, adult man with needs that hadn't been properly met recently and Daniel was beyond his type, tempting on a whole nother level. Actually, Seongwoo would need to insist that Daniel didn't wear suits on their dates anymore. He might not be able to contain himself or do a proper job as a sugar baby. 

"Um, sure, if that's what you want. Just name your price and let's discuss it all beforehand so we don’t run into misunderstandings." 

Seongwoo pulled his hand away reluctantly, going back to his coffee, "How about you? Do you like your job?"

"Sure I do. I loved playing games and then making them, and now I get to do that without the stress part of it like deadlines. I get to put out ideas and see worlds come to life and read stories before anyone else. Sometimes, it just gets a bit boring. These days, I have a lot of time to kill since my employees are so competent with their jobs-- they hardly need my help." 

"What do you do to fill up your free time, then?" 

"At first, playing games and chilling with my cats. Then, I started blind dating. That fell through many times, as you know. I tried reading, but that put me to sleep. Now I'm back to gaming, playing with my cats, and binging all sorts of movies." 

"Hmm, seems you really admire your cats. You have three? Were the ones in your profile picture all yours?" 

"Yup! They're my three little sweet sisters. I adopted them from shelters or took them in from them streets," The man absolutely lit up when he started talking about his cats. 

Daniel took out his phone to show off Peter, Rooney, and Ori, his three cats. He told Seongwoo all about how he got them, their personalities, some of their social problems with each other, and several amusing cute stories. Seongwoo enjoyed seeing how he obviously adored them, laughed a lot at the little anecdotes, and complimented his cats. He wasn't hamming it up or lying though Daniel might have seen it that way. He’d already fallen in love with those cats and felt happy to meet an animal lover like himself. 

"But you can't do certain things with cats, you know. What do you do to cure your loneliness? Calm your desires?" 

Daniel pocketed his phone, smirking, "The usual. I've got lube and buckets of porn." 

Seongwoo snorted, face heating despite having been the one to accidentally steer the topic in a mature direction again, "I should have figured." 

"Nah, just kidding. I don’t get off often since it’s just not that fun and I don’t want to hurt my gaming hand. I know that’s probably TMI for you, but you will get used to that. I am the sort of person who likes to keep myself an open book. I work out to relieve my stress from my unsatisfied desires. Work out and swim and watch a lot of movies." 

"Hmm, you must be fit then." 

"Very. Welcome to touch," Daniel smiled wickedly, rubbing his tummy, making the white fabric press up against his skin. Seongwoo could slightly see through the fabric, causing his breath to hitch. 

Seongwoo tore his eyes away, chewing on his lip—a habit he had when he became turned on, "Some other time. I'm not really a feel up on the first date type." 

"A slight shame but then again, I like that. Lady in the streets. Or in this case, a gentleman." 

Seongwoo thought about how much of a freak he could be in the sheets with this man but didn't comment on it. He needed to steer their conversation back to a safer route. Before his attraction to the CEO became even more painfully obvious. This was just their first meeting, after all. He needed to keep things proper and distant.

"That's twice that you mentioned movies. Have you seen a lot?"

"Sure I have. I even installed a theater system and projector screen in my living room. You don't watch movies much?" 

Seongwoo shook his head, "We aren't all blessed with making a ton of money while having a bunch of free time." 

Daniel resembled a kid that had just found out Santa Clause wasn’t real, "Ah, bummer. We’ll have to remedy that. I think maybe our second date could just be movies. Oh no, wait, our third. Because I thought of something to do for our second already. Something fun and chill that my girlfriends refused to do with me."

Seongwoo raised his eyebrow, curious about what that could be. Part of him felt suspicious of something like a dirty massage or a love motel or sex shop adventure. All of which left him horrified.

"It's nothing dirty, don't look at me like that. I'm really rather clean cut and pure. I mean, I work out and binge Harry Potter and Marvel movies instead of hooking up when I'm horny. And I play games for a living. I'm practically married to my cats. I resemble and act like a Samoyed, even I admit that there is a resemblance. I’m really the definition of ‘utterly harmless’." 

Seongwoo laughed in genuine amusement. This guy was hilarious. It must be since he wasn't a stuffy chaebol birthed and raised in the posh aristocracy. 

"You do much more than that, now, Mister Kang." 

The handsomely cute man scrunched up his face and wiggled his finger ‘no’, "Oh, ew, no. Please none of that. Just call me Daniel. Better yet, when you're comfortable with me, then call me Niel." 

"Niel?" Seongwoo snorted then giggled behind his hand, "It's awfully cute considering..." 

Daniel smiled wide and shrugged, "Considering my incredibly 'strong man' looks? My status? My age? You’ll see that I’m a cute, normal commoner after hanging out with me. You can think it--as long as you don’t say it out loud often. Especially when I'm pigging out, lounging in my trainers, playing games all night." 

Seongwoo giggled more, raising up the back of his hand to his mouth in a bashful, self-conscience habit, "I really can't picture that right now." 

How could he imagine that when Daniel looked this level of sexy, sharp, and grown up in that suit?

Daniel smiled wickedly, looking ten years younger (though honestly, he didn’t look middle aged to begin with), "You can't, huh? Well, that's the excuse and incentive you need. Now that you are curious, you're going to have to keep dating me to find out." 

"True. That is a tempting fact, almost as much as the gracious allowance offer..." Seongwoo hummed, coyly smirking as he fiddled with his straw. 

"I'm curious about how our different sides mesh. Seems good so far. What do you think?" 

"Hmm maybe I should sleep on it. It's a big commitment and I am not sure if I even want to get into this world…" He answered honestly. 

Daniel nodded, scratching at his chin, "Yeah, well, I sort of felt the same. Until a pink prince walked into my life and charmed me. Why don't we take a leap of faith, pop each other's cherries together?" 

Seongwoo giggled and flushed, looking up at him and then down again shyly at the innuendo. This man really did strike a chord with him; they had a similar humor code, he was really easy to talk to, and he seemed nice. Plus, he was gorgeous, had a kind, pretty smile, and he had made such a generous offer. Jaehwan would murder him if he didn’t jump on the opportunity tonight and Daniel got snatched up by some other baby. He didn’t really like that idea either. In a way, Daniel just sort of screamed out ‘mine’ to Seongwoo. 

"Alright, let's do it. Another date at least, that is," Seongwoo could do that much and not have it weigh on his conscience. That would give him possibly a week more to think on the proposition and what choice of job would be most suitable for his future. 

"Wait, so you want the allowance for a month trial or a fee… Say three-hundred or four-hundred thousand for one date?" 

"Hmm, let's say three hundred thousand for the next one. And, if you behave as nicely as you have today, then maybe we go straight to the monthly trial and allowance. If you're really sure that I'm worth that much..." Seongwoo bit his lip after saying that with hesitation. A bit of low self-esteem peeped through that he wouldn’t have necessarily had with different company. 

Daniel’s bright smile reassured Seongwoo, his dimples heavily apparent and adorable, "I'm positive that you're worth a bunch more, Seongwoo. Having this hour-long date and only paying five thousand won is a huge steal. I feel guilty and almost like I should send a few hundred thousand to your account this very moment. And I would, since I'm impulsive like that, as you will soon find out. Feel free to nag me as much as you want, like you did the other day, but I’ll probably still just do what I want in terms of spoiling you. How can I not when you’re this pretty when you smile?" 

Seongwoo laughed again, clutching at a stitch that appeared in his side from laughing more than he was used to. He laughed so hard he could barely keep his hand up to cover his mouth. (He didn’t want Daniel to notice his slightly crooked teeth, one of his only flaws.)

This man was turning into some sort of medicine. Seongwoo had been living busily, constantly performing mundane routines, hardly ever smiling unless he was with Jaehwan and finally free of responsibilities. Even then worries that he tried to force to the back of his mind plagued him. It was like he'd been living in the midst of storm clouds and the sun had broken through with its blinding radiant glory. 

He was happy but he also felt weirdly intimidated because he wasn't used to that or sure it suited him. The thought of getting attached scared him in case it disappeared all of a sudden, pitching him into that depressing darkness again. At the same time, he couldn’t seem to stop looking. He desperately wanted more of that feeling after realizing he’d been deprived of it. 

Seongwoo wanted to see Daniel again, truly. Even if he was getting paid for it, which still felt a bit dirty and wrong. He would have been interested in the man, even if they had met under different circumstances. Something like age hardly mattered. However, this relationship would be beneficial more so than a normal one. At least, it would not be as possibly complicated, he would have free time and a cushion of cash. He could return to college earlier, he could do something fun again, and he wouldn't be physically suffering from labor-related jobs. 

"I'll tell you my account later, at the end of the second date. For this time, hmm, if you feel bad, then how about we split that chocolate cheesecake? I've had it before and I've been sort of craving it, but I can't afford to eat the whole thing with my diet..." 

Daniel looked Seongwoo up and down in disbelief as they went to the counter to see the mouth-watering cake his potential sugar baby craved that he of course would get for him. After all, a daddy's mission was to spoil excessively to keep his baby happy (in return for possible favors). Daniel was trying to be a gentleman and not think like that, though. He didn't want to be nice with ulterior motives; he hated fake people like that. 

"Why on Earth would you need to diet? You're a twig. I'd be scared the wind would blow you away. If we were outside now, I would tie your pretty shirt to my belt to ensure you didn't fly off." 

Seongwoo giggled behind his hand, "Quite the flatterer, aren’t you?" 

"I happen to collect sweet lines, just in case I run across a time I need to use them to my advantage. And you're rather easy to flatter because you're gorgeous, but you probably hear that all the time." 

Seongwoo flushed as Daniel straightened his choker and brushed some wayward locks near his temple with the most gentle yet electrifying touch. The sexual attraction between them was suffocating at that moment-- Seongwoo shivered and broke out a sweat with Daniel standing unnaturally close. 

"I do, but it's never really enough. You’re welcome to flatter me more. I like it." 

"Good, because I like doing it. You might regret giving me the go-ahead in that respect, though. I warn you that I can be cheesy. Like old man super greasy." 

They shared in easy, naturally flirty smiles, arms brushing as they stood close together. The pair clearly desired more contact but avoided being obvious, determined to stay on their best behavior. Today was business, they kept reminding themselves.

"Cheese is fine. As long as it's funny. Or on a cheeseburger." 

"Would you like me to buy you a cheeseburger after this cake? I thought you were on a diet?" Daniel chuckled and teased, lightly elbowing the man in the pink shirt. 

Seongwoo shrugged one slender shoulder and raised one of his dark, well-groomed eyebrows, "A model can dream without gaining calories, you know." 

"Well, we could just work them off later by doing certain activities with intense cardio..." Daniel winked, smirking playfully. 

Seongwoo flushed and smacked his arm, giving him a scolding look at what he said right in front of the clerk easily within ear shot. Daniel chuckled and grabbed his arm, pretending it had intensely hurt, making Seongwoo roll his eyes and snort. Considering his age and status, the CEO’s childishness surprised Seongwoo. He was surprised at how this CEO was really childish for his age and status. He found it endearing though. It would be difficult to see that sort of character contrast anywhere else. It had been a good idea to keep on talking to him. 

"I meant in my gym, you naughty baby, but if you want to try something else, I'm up to it. Maybe after the third date at least, that's my usual rule..." He teased, leaning in to whisper so only Seongwoo could hear. Hot breath tickled Seongwoo's ear, making his knees weak and heart race. 

Wow, he could speak in dialect and his voice could sound so thick, deep, and smooth--like honey. Seongwoo decided Daniel whispering in his ear in dialect was a danger he should attempt to avoid. Seongwoo stepped away and ignored him, ordering with the clerk as a distraction. 

Daniel stayed back until he had to pass over his black credit card, the kind only extremely rich people ever seemed to have. Seongwoo had only seen it in dramas and slowly blinked with all of his face muscles in a cat-like fashion for a moment that it was a real item.

"Anything else you want, Seongwoo-ssi, you just tell me and it's yours. Except my organs, please. I can’t stand the idea of surgery." 

"They're all grease covered, apparently, so I wouldn't want to take them anyway," Seongwoo commented coolly, making the elder burst into dorky laughter and look at him with appreciation. 

Seongwoo liked that. Not all men appreciated a man with sass and fiery spirit, after all. Because they were too weak and insecure and needy to handle it. Many gay men preferred the submissive, dainty, serene type in his experience and found him too much spice to handle.

"What do you have in mind for the second date?" Seongwoo asked curiously as they walked back to their table, Daniel carrying the tray like a gentleman.

"Isn't it more fun if it's a secret?" Daniel countered with an awkward attempt at a wink.

"It would be, except I might go dressed inappropriately and that would make me cranky and possibly ruin the date..." 

"Ah, I see. You're a sensitive, moody type who cares a lot about fashion and suiting the occasion. Hmm… Well, we’ll be outside by the water and lots of younger, hip people will be around. That much I can tell you. Dress warm but comfortable. If you like black, wear that. I will dress to fit the occasion and surprise you. No suit this time. Just let me know your favorite color." 

"Hmm..." Seongwoo smirked as he chewed on his plastic fork, then chuckled evilly as an idea popped into his mind. 

"Wear pink then, please. It suits your skin tone and hair color and I bet makes your almond eyes look like they're covered in warm, milk chocolate." 

Daniel scrunched up his nose, looking like he strongly wanted to object to that but he wouldn't dare go against his baby and make him displeased - not when they had just started their contract (though not officially). 

"You make it sound like I'm a dessert." 

"Sure. You would be even yummier than this cake if I ever dared to take a bite." 

Daniel flushed and squeezed his legs. He looked bashful under Seongwoo’s heated gaze as he appreciatively scanned the other’s body, especially lingering at his impressively broad shoulders. Daniel cleared his throat and brushed the back of his hair with a sheepish, self-conscious look. 

"Um, seems we went to dangerous territory again. So… Is there any games of mine you like to play? Let's talk about that." 

Seongwoo turned his eyes to the cake, flushing and chewing on his lip in embarrassment. He was most definitely too thirsty from lack of eye candy. If he wasn’t careful to hide the attraction he felt, he would come off too strong.

 

 

 

Like that, the next hour they conversed about a variety of topics while slowly picking at the cake, changing the subject whenever it shifted towards NSFW topics. Seongwoo sort of surprised himself because a good amount of the time, he initiated that. He wondered if he had really become that level of thirsty or if Jaehwan's naughty habits and constant dirty jokes were rubbing off on him. Heavens no, to both options. He should really get a grip on his sanity. Maybe before their next date he would need to spend less time talking to Jaehwan and not go out with a loaded gun (meaning he had to do something he preferred not to because it just felt dirty). 

"Wow, it's been over two hours. I told my secretary I would only be gone an hour and a half at most. Look at this." 

Daniel showed off his phone. Seongwoo expressed the right amount of shock to satisfy the man. He had five missed calls and over one hundred kakao messages from someone named Yoon Jisung. 

"Oh, wow. Hope I’m not keeping you from something important." 

"No, I don't have anything scheduled today. He's just neurotic. Probably thinks that I got injured or kidnapped and drugged by some scammer."

Seongwoo blinked with his entire upper face and snorted, pointing a finger at his nose, "Me? A scammer? Like I could possibly take you." 

"Right. I could easily pin you or toss you over my shoulder if you tried something."

“Oh, could you now?” Seongwoo bit his lip and giggled, thoughts going in a naughty direction. 

The look in Daniel's eyes suggested similar and that's what he had meant by the phrasing as well. 

 

 

 

When they were outside, Daniel bowed and politely offered his hand. Seongwoo felt awkward shaking it but did so anyway. He didn’t want to be rude to a famous person, especially one that had unnecessarily treated him and been nothing but nice. 

"So, when shall we meet again?" 

"I need to check my schedules… But I hopefully will be free soon." 

"Hmm, enjoy your schedules while they last. Because with me, you won't need any of those jobs." 

"Right, because I will have a different one. Being available to entertain you whenever you have nothing to do at work or your cats fail to keep you engrossed in conversation." 

"Exactly. And when I need someone to play with my cats or discuss a new movie with me or to game with or when I want a drinking buddy." 

"That all sounds nice. Kind of sounds like my life in college." 

"Do you miss it?" 

"I do… Those were simpler times." 

"Well, maybe we can repeat it. I'm willing to do what you wish as well, Seongwoo-ssi. This doesn't need to be a one-way street." 

"I appreciate it, thanks. I don't have anything in mind yet but I'll let you know if I do. Please, just call me, Seongwoo though. Let’s speak mostly comfortably now we’ve gotten through formalities." 

"Sure, Seongwoo it is then. Keep texting regularly when you have the chance, okay? And let your managers know you might have to quit next week." 

"Awfully sure of yourself there, Daniel." 

"I'm not though, Seongwoo. I said ‘might’ if you will note." 

Seongwoo smirked, chuckling softly, "You said it with your mouth, yeah, but not with your eyes. You think you've already got this cat in the bag." 

Daniel smiled crookedly, "Oh, so you already know you resemble a cat?" 

"Sure, I do. I've heard that as well as a seal and a squirrel." 

"Ah, yeah, when you laugh, I think seal. And when you eat, I see squirrel. Every other time is cat though. That choker really suits you because of that, it looks just like a collar. One that I would have bought…" 

Seongwoo laughed, face heating and heart skipping a beat, "Are you trying to adopt me?" 

Daniel held his hands out dramatically, admitting, "Yes, I am! What more will it take for you to become my fourth pet?" 

"Hmm, see how things go the next date, like I said. If you behave well. But you have to let my hand go eventually for that date to happen." 

"Oh, sorry." 

Daniel released the hand he had been holding and brushing fondly between his own. An embarrassed tint had spread across his cheeks. Seongwoo thought it was adorable but decided not to say or tease because he clearly had strong, manly pride. 

"That's fine. Your hands are surprisingly warm and soft." 

"You like them? I will keep them that way then. For much more hand holding and other forms of touching in the future." 

Seongwoo covered his face, giggling, "You should go. Your phone is going off again. Your secretary must be out of his mind now." 

"Yeah, he is. Such an antsy worry-wart. I can’t fire him, though, because he’s great at his job and he also happens to be my close friend. Have a good night, Seongwoo. Rest well. Good luck with your shifts. I’ll be in touch very soon." 

Seongwoo flushed deeper at that, smiling shyly, "Good luck to you, too. Hope work isn't too dull. I'll text before I sleep, to let you know I got home safe." 

"Oh goodie. I hope that you would find time in your busy schedule to message me possibly once a day. Finally, I have something to look forward to in my life that's not game or movie or cat related, woo hoo~" 

Daniel waved his phone while raising his hands and dancing in a childish fashion. Seongwoo giggled more as he watched him go, insisting he was concerned he wouldn't actually make it to work. 

 

 

 

Daniel chuckled to himself as he left. 

"How is Seongwoo able to know that about me already...? He's sharp and observant and sensible with a whole bunch of sass and wit, which is so very sexy. My first contact for a potential baby sure is a full package..." 

Even better, Daniel liked that he would be Seongwoo's first ever daddy; it almost felt like taking a pure boy’s virginity. He already was itching to touch his phone as he walked to his car, but it wasn't to answer Jisung's 150th text or to call him back. He craved contact the pretty man in pink he already missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Thank you for the hot response on the first chapter! I hope that you have enjoyed this one as well. In the beginning, their dates are going to have a lot of subtle flirting, awkwardness, some cheesy cute jokes, steamy innuendos and lots of dialogues. They're the sort in this story that are mature. They want to get to know each other well before they move on to anything really physical. I hope you understand it's going to be a bit of a slow burn with the smut. Their first date shows that their attraction for each other is so strong that they slip up and go into nsfw topics and touch each other despite they both planned to be proper and business-like. The idea here is that they came for a business meeting but the other was way hotter in person so they get overwhelmed as they chat. The next date will be a bit more emotional and awkward, not quite as flirty. Since Seongwoo will be watching his mouth/behavior and Daniel will be in courting gentlemanly mode, afraid that coming off too strong might lead to the baby bailing. 
> 
> See you on the weekend hopefully with the next update! Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Getting to Know You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo meet up for their first 'normal' date in Haeundae beach. They spend a few hours getting to know each other better and seeing if they still want to do this arrangement. And if so, how it's going to work, what they want and expect from each other.

Daniel wasn't sure why Seongwoo preferred to take public transportation when he had the chance to drive in a fancy car, but he suspected it had something to do with that Seongwoo didn't yet want him to know where his house was, likely ashamed of it. If he had a roommate, then it was likely bigger than a studio but judging by the location, he obviously lived in one of those colorful town houses stacked on the large hill across from the bridge rather than a pricy apartment. He had vehemently insisted they meet at Haeundae station this time when Daniel offered to pick him up.

Daniel had laughed hard when that little spat between them happened since it was a childish, ridiculous display of pride and not wanting to lose. He wondered which of them was the more stubborn.

Daniel felt quite awkward in the pink sweater he had worn, but he didn't want to leave the impression he broke promises and couldn't do something simple his baby had asked. He didn’t want to be a selfish, unreasonable Daddy who only knew how to make demands. If it pleased Seongwoo, then he would have to do it no matter how much it hurt his manly pride by making him look cute, which was a foul word he detested to hear, at least in terms of physical appearance. Parts of his personality couldn't be helped.

He had paired the fluffy marshmallow colored shirt he had dug out of his closet from his college days nearly a decade ago with his favorite casual wear--ripped denim jeans, white converse sneakers, and black and white checkered flannel underneath. At least it gave the girly color some edge and it wasn't directly touching his skin.

"Wow, how long has it been since I took the subway...."

Dressing so casually and youthfully plus taking public transportation made him feel like he was travelling back in time. He couldn't recall riding a subway since he graduated college about six or seven years ago. It was a weird experience but a nostalgic, rather pleasant one he decided he would have to repeat. He felt like another commoner, an average person.

Not a soul had recognized him. That could have been thanks to his mask or it could just be the fact people didn't expect to see a rich person on the subway so they would just brush aside a familiar face as some similarity that was a figment of their imagination. Since it was Sunday, a week after he had met Seongwoo the first time, it was pretty crowded.

 

Seongwoo: Sorry to ask you to come on the subway. It's crowded and uncomfortable, right?

Daniel: Yeah, it is but I don't mind. I used to ride the subway everywhere, I assure you I’m familiar with it. I didn't buy a car until I was 24 if I remember correctly. Someone bought chicken on here. It smells fantastic.

Seongwoo: Does it? Chicken sounds great. Steal it!

Daniel: Should I? But then again, why would I steal when I could just buy you their whole stock? Or better yet, the company. Then, you would get free chicken whenever you want.

Seongwoo: Oh, wow, you could do that? The world of the rich is on a whole nother level. Can't relate.

Daniel: Hahaha I could that, sure, if you asked. But I never have. I don't like that sort of thing. Showing off my money and using it senselessly, cruelly taking over companies just because I can.

Seongwoo: Yet you bought me a present? Someone who hasn't agreed to be your baby even yet.

Daniel: Well, that's different. I promised you the gift on our first date. It just didn’t arrive on time and I’m a man of my word. Besides, I see you as an investment. If I spoil you with generous amounts of money from the beginning, I am guessing that I will get more sweetness in return.

Seongwoo: You might get more sass actually. Since I don't like excessive spending. It’s better that you use your excess money for good causes than just tossing it at me. Paying me for a date is more than enough.

Daniel: Alright then, baby. You can give me a price range for gifts and some idea of what's okay. The rest of my piles of money I will just donate to charities of your choice.

Seongwoo: That sounds like a much better idea. Accessories are good(sort of anticipating what you have in your pocket right now). And flowers and perfume and candles. I like things that smell good.

Daniel: Ah, now I know where my first stop will be once I alight. Good thing I'm earlier than you.

Seongwoo: Have a safe trip. Careful of pick-pocketers, gropers, and rude ajummas. I will be there in ten minutes.

Daniel: Yay! Excited!

Seonwoo: Psh. Like a puppy...

 

 

Daniel quickly looked up a place he recalled from his college dating days, delighted and relieved to discover it still existed, even better they had moved closer to the station. He was able to pick up a small bunch of flowers, choosing the calla lily since it signified magnificence, beauty, purity, and innocence, all attributes that seemed to fit Seongwoo. Then, he returned to the exit to wait for Seongwoo to come out.

His heart pattered and his hands felt clammy as he watched the groups coming out with each new train that arrived. He felt oddly nervous like this was his first date in years. Well, with a guy it was. The nerves appeared because he liked Seongwoo so far and he wanted this date to go well. Seongwoo was exactly what he was looking for in a baby. Especially that he wasn't money hungry more than normal and that he was inexperienced like himself.

Because of that, Daniel didn't feel like he would be played, though Jisung warmed him to be careful because he liked and trusted people too easily, especially if they were pretty and appeared the least bit kind. He supposed his friend was right on that point. He definitely liked too easily but he wouldn't say it was the same for trust.

He hadn't fully trusted any of the girls he had dated. He had just blinded himself with the hope that they liked him more for himself than his money, but he had been wrong every time. Even with the most recent girl who he had cared about enough to propose and consider spending a decent chunk of and sharing his fortune with. As it turns out, of all of the snakes he had met, she was the queen cobra. Go figure.

Seeing as he wasn't a great judge of character, he should be more careful and on guard with sugar babies who were upfront about being with him only to get money out of him. Though, for some reason, with Seongwoo he couldn't get into that mindset. The typical sort of baby image and lifestyle didn't seem to fit him. Maybe it was because Daniel knew that Seongwoo’s friend had pushed him into trying this and he was doing it to get out of dead-end labor jobs that were rotting away his precious time, body, and talents. He felt like there was something trustworthy and good about Seongwoo, not a speck of snake in him. Even if he was sort of selling himself for money.

When he came out of the exit, Seongwoo was easy to spot even in the rushing crowd. He was tall and slim with the face of a model. Even in black reebok trainers with red and white accents and black sneakers, he radiated and demanded attention as if he were wearing couture on a runway. He walked with the grace and poise of a model or dancer as well, though his expression and body language suggested he was a bit lost and confused.

Figuring Seongwoo was looking for him, Daniel waved the bouquet of white flowers over his head, putting on a bright, welcoming smile. He honestly wouldn't have been able not to. Daniel wasn't good with poker faces and honestly seeing the man made him happy. There was something sweet and likable about his look that brought good feelings and smiles.

Daniel was easy to laugh, sure, but he hadn't expected to laugh so much or talk so comfortably with a total stranger in a situation that should by all default be extremely awkward. Blind dates were hard enough but this was a blind date and a job interview mixed together, after all. It was weird that he felt at ease after the initial jitters calmed down. Right then, he still felt a bit nervous but he mostly felt excitement and anticipation.

"Seongwoo, over here!" Daniel called in case the brunette didn't recognize him.

Daniel liked very much the way that his confused face turned pleasantly surprised and then bashful and embarrassed, slightly tinting despite the layer of foundation to keep his skin looking smooth and flawless, his eyes sparkling crescents when he flashed that precious youthful smile. He looked even younger than the age his profile suggested, especially dressed so casually that Daniel almost felt like a cradle robber. Though there wasn’t even ten years difference between them, which was considerably less than the average age gap between a daddy and his baby, especially with women, so Daniel told himself not to feel guilty about it whatsoever.

There was nothing wrong with being attracted to someone a few years younger than you. It was normal. He didn't recall ever being this attracted to a guy. It had been difficult to keep his eyes or hands off of Seongwoo yesterday but he had managed in order to be polite and not come on too strong. The last thing he wanted was to scare the perfect man off.

Daniel stuffed his hands in his jean pockets as Seongwoo positively glided like a figure skating champ his way, determined to be on his best behavior. Or he might just hug him tight and spin him around like they were in some cheesy romance flick.

"Hello, glad you made it in one piece."

Seongwoo stopped in front of him slightly out of breath, wearing a shy, crooked smile and sheepishly brushing down the back of his shortly trimmed, milk chocolate hair. It looked incredibly soft, again impeccably styled as if he had learned professional hair styling as a side hobby. Daniel figured it was something all models must have taught themselves by watching stylists as they got made over since they had to look good wherever they went. They were a walking advertisement, after all.

Daniel had been looking over the pictures from the online shopping mall that Seongwoo mainly modeled for. Seongwoo had been too shy apparently to tell him so he had done his own research with the information and the pictures that he had available. It wasn't that easy to find him but it also wasn't impossibly hard either. He had quite a lot of followers who considered him an unofficial ulzzang. His selfies on Instagram were quite popular and sometimes his photos were used as OCs in K-pop fan fictions written by girl group stanning fanboys who only wished they could look that good in one of their next lifetimes.

Daniel may or may not have saved several to his Google drive and made a collage for his desktop to look at when he grew bored of games or playing with his cats, even though Rooney and Peter mostly napped through daylight hours. Jisung gave his computer the disapproving stink eye every time he was in the office.

Daniel joked with a breezy grin, "I got elbowed by a few ajummas in a hurry to get off. Other than that, it wasn't anything traumatic I need to go see my psych for."

"Oh, that's a relief. Sorry it was selfish of me to ask you to take the subway..." Seongwoo commented, apology and guilt in his tone and kitten lips frowning.

Daniel brightened while holding out his flowers and a small black box. "I take it that means that I can take you in my car next time?"

"You got these for me? Thank you, you shouldn’t have~” Seongwoo eagerly took the gifts, seeming delighted which was opposite to the cool, indifferent way he’d acted about them before through text. “Sure, if there is a next time. From then on, let's just go by car. I suppose you're going to see my place anyway when you drop me off tonight..."

"Well, I'm sure these incentives will work in my favor towards guaranteeing a next time. I thought hard about what your style would be. Let me know if you like it. If not, I'll refund and we can pick something out at the jeweler right then. The flowers I chose because they mean magnificence and beauty."

Seongwoo flushed, smiling sweetly as he gingerly held the gifts while Daniel looked on proudly. Inside the box sat simple gold Gucci earrings with an intertwined G and C. It was something classy but not flashy, elegant and expensive but not at all gaudy.

It showed how Daniel preferred to use his wealth: buying high-quality, branded things that didn't scream the brand’s name and brag to the world about his money. Even his jeans, simple as they were, cost hundreds of dollars since they were designer. Looking through the sorts of things that Seongwoo wore in his photos, Daniel figured he had the same sort of mindset.

Seongwoo looked at the earrings and smelled the flowers with the world's sweetest, heart melting smile. The money was worth spoiling his baby for that one look even if it was temporary. Seongwoo looked incredibly young, lovable, and innocent, almost like a fairy princess. Daniel's hands and toes curled as he resisted the urge to embrace the frail, slim, pale pretty boy and kiss him all over, especially ten times at least on those unique triangular freckles that reminded him of a starry night.

"I love them. You have good sense and taste, surprisingly."

Daniel laughed softly. "Why is it a surprise? I somehow just knew. They were screaming your name. I had to bring these babies home to their real mommy, you know."

"Oh, really? Babies, did you miss me? It's okay now, mommy is here and she’s gonna take great care of you."

Seongwoo played along with his dumb joke, taking it even farther like he had in the coffee shop and through their texts, showing that he was indeed the same Ong Seongwoo that Daniel had been talking to and feeling interested in more and more every day. It wasn't common to find someone who could match his childish humor code and would willingly play along with all of his ajae jokes and choding gags.

Seongwoo and Daniel together cooed at the earrings like they were babies they were trying to get to smile. Then, Daniel gently took them from his hand, making sure to purposely brush their fingers together. There was that familiar spark of intense attraction and their eyes locked, darkening with stifled desire, flirty smirks appearing on their now slightly flushed faces.

"May I?" Daniel asked politely.

Seongwoo nodded, then buried his flushed face in the flowers, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. It was an oddly sensual, intimate act for Daniel to put the earrings in his ear holes, leaving both of them tingly, hot, and gulping down moans. Daniel hadn't meant it to seem sexual; he had merely wanted to see the earrings in and care for the man like he thought daddies should. It wasn't his intention to leave them both a hot and heavy, turned on mess, but it was evident to both of them afterwards the consequences of their thoughtless act. Though they cleared their throats and tried to avoid making eye contact.

"It's um...it's nice that you trusted me to do that."

Seongwoo’s voice was nearly a whisper as he picked at some delicate, white petals. "Thanks for being gentle. I'm used to being pampered like that from stylists but you were more careful than they are, so my ears didn't sting at all."

"Oh, that's good."

Though Daniel somehow didn't really like imagining a bunch of people touching his baby here and there. He wasn't usually the jealous or obsessive type and he knew Seongwoo didn't like that clearly so he kept his comments about stuffed deep down. He was a model, so of course people touched him all the time. It was reasonable, nothing to be jealous of, Daniel told himself.

"These flowers have two meanings. The other one I didn’t tell you was innocence and purity. I know that our relationship wouldn’t start on normal circumstances, but I hope you know that my intentions are pure and I think that you seem innocent."

"Hmm, I didn't know that. I only knew about the meanings of different colored roses."

 

 

For a while, they walked away from the station down towards the boardwalk area nearby the beach, talking about various kinds of flowers and the meanings of them. Daniel knew a bit because his mother was into that. Seongwoo talked about how his mother was allergic to flowers so collected plants instead, especially a number of cactuses he had accidentally pricked himself on, so he absolutely hated even the sight of cactuses now. Daniel laughed at that, assuring he would hide his cactus garden from sight if Seongwoo ever came over.

Daniel acted like a gentleman just as his mother taught him, treating Seongwoo like any other girl he had gone on a date with. Though Seongwoo was clearly not a girl, but much better than any and therefor more precious. To show his abilities as a capable daddy, he stood on the car side of the sidewalk and held on to Seongwoo’s elbow to lead him, ensuring he didn't hit something or get separated from his side. Seongwoo didn't seem to mind, following obediently, like that was the natural order of things.

Daniel apologized with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, is this too much? You're not a kid..."

Seongwoo giggled and smiled sweetly in reassurance. "I AM a kid though, compared to you. I understand what you mean but I'm fine with it. I like being led and it doesn't make me feel belittled. I appreciate the rare gentleman. Back in Seoul, chivalry is almost dead."

"I guess you came to school in the right place then. Busan men are nothing but chivalrous and manly in the old-fashioned sort of way,” Daniel responded with pride and renewed confidence.

"Hmm, you could say that is one of the many charms that led me to move down south. I like warmer weather, the beach, and a more slow-paced lifestyle.”

“Same here. I tried living in Seoul while I was working after college, but I couldn't stand it after a year. I felt gloomy, stressed, and suffocated somehow. Busan is the place for me."

"Right, I understand just what you mean. I feel a lot happier and lighter here. Well, now that I might quit my super lame part time jobs anyway and get back to preparing for my future, anyway."

"Did you give them notice?"

"I did, just like you asked. I was a good baby. Do I get some sugar?" Seongwoo asked playfully, glancing at Daniel with a smirk.

Daniel nodded eagerly, squeezing his elbow. "Sure, you do. How do you wish that sugar to be paid for your behavior? Cash? Gifts? Kisses?"

"Food and a pat will do."

The sassy man had twinkling eyes Daniel found memorizing. He was caught staring but didn't bother to look away this time. It was the second date and Seongwoo was practically his. Once Seongwoo was officially his baby, he was allowed to stare as much and wherever he wanted, as long as he asked permission before doing anything beyond that. He couldn’t wait.

He chuckled deeply as he pat Seongwoo lightly on the head similar to how he would with his cats. "Food it is then. What my baby asks for, he gets. And heaps of it."

"Oh, good because I'm starving. Also, I decided today will be a cheat day from my diet. I’m going to eat to my heart's content. Excuse me in advance though. Please don’t be disgusted by how much I can fit in this tiny body."

"No worries, I can eat ten times my body weight if I am real trying. We're going to walk it all off today there's so much to see around here. I want to see all of it since I haven't been here in years, but I’ve always been eager to come back."

Daniel gently led him by the elbow to turn, crossing the street while holding his hand out to signal incoming traffic that might not stop. They headed down the paved, narrow road with crowds of people visiting the various food and craft booths set up olong the sides accepting cash only. Seongwoo hummed curiously once their hands were full of monstrous corn dogs, skewers, mixed tempura, and ddeokpokki.

"May I ask you a question, Daniel?" Seongwoo commented muffled a bit from the fact that he was chewing on a bite of the french fried breaded hot dog.

Daniel had already consumed half of his, biting the leftover scraps of bread off part of the wooden stick. "Anything."

Daniel liked that Seongwoo was curious about him. It seemed like he was the one mostly asking questions in his past dates. Not many girls had seemed interested in getting to know him as a person. He really liked that Seongwoo asked him personal things. He would answer everything and anything honestly with the best of his ability.

"Why did you choose this sort of date? I mean, of all the places we could go and things we could do with your money, why here? Not that I mind or am expecting more. It just wasn't how I thought daddies would want to spend their money or time, in some place crowded, noisy, dirty, and cheap. You must have had all these great ideas before you were rich about what you would do for dates or your free time. Yet you do something that's incredibly common that anyone could do...I just don't really get it. if I was in your situation I would have done the opposite I guess."

Daniel ate some tempura, leaving the shrimp for Seongwoo since he was allergic, as he tried to think about how to answer that question. Seongwoo had an honest point there. It was unusual. His workers, friends, and ex-girlfriend’s had expressed that as well. He wasn’t sure why he had such weird tastes, but for Seongwoo he would try to explain at least.

"I guess I always felt like the rich, fast lifestyle didn't fit me. Like a left shoe on my right foot. I can walk that way just fine it appears but actually it’s extremely uncomfortable. I like to live simple and have fun, doing normal things, even now. I don't need to entertain myself with expensive hobbies other rich people do, like golf. I don't need to be surrounded by fancy, super clean settings all the time.

I like the bustle of crowds and the noise and people watching. I love the beach. I like going to PC rooms, shady bars, and coin norebangs. I love eating street food and seeing buskers perform. It's fun shooting fireworks off the beach and watching the bridge light up in rainbow colors at night. Those little things are something in Busan that I've always appreciated and been missing. Parts of my life when I was young and much poorer.

For months, I tried to get my ex-girlfriend, the fiancé you likely read all about on the news, to do things like this with me. She was vehemently against it. Every simpler date I planned she thought was terribly dull and demanded that I take her home rather than make her suffer. She would demand that I plan a proper date the next time. Meaning something fancy romantic and sophisticated. She wouldn't try to fit with me or make sacrifices for what I wanted. I always had to do that, appealing to her and sacrificing my desires to keep her happy or she would make my life miserable. Like throwing a fit and spamming me with angry messages and threatening to break up. She was a real devil, I tell you. Totally fooling the nation with her innocent looks."

"I'll say. I had no idea she was that sort of person. It must have been hard for you to deal with." Seongwoo shot him a sympathetic look and stepped closer so their arms touched like he would have pat him on the shoulder if his hands weren’t full.

"Sure, it was. She was a nightmare. I wonder where any lingering affection came from that I didn't kick her aside before I proposed. I put up with her a lot longer than I should have. She was always like that from the very beginning. At least I should have seen I wasn’t important to her and she wasn't worth my time from that much. I just had to choose that one time to try to put my faith in someone and push through, not trusting my instincts.”

"Ah, I was wondering why stayed with someone like that. It’s a good thing that you are a loyal sort, but probably that wasn’t the best time to be. Well, most importantly, she didn't slander your name or take any of your rightful, hard-earned money in the end. Her plan didn't work," Seongwoo reassured. "Now she's someone's bitch I'm sure. In prison."

They both laughed at that. The thought did ease Daniel's mind. At least the payback she was getting was even worse than her crime probably deserved. The judge had been unusually harsh on her, possibly an anti-fan.

"Omo, don't you dare kiss me. I just had my lips done. Do you have any idea how much all this botox work costs? More than your house!"

Seongwoo further cheered Daniel up by mocking how he thought that woman would act, making his voice rather similar but more like he had swallowed a ton of helium. Daniel laughed so hard, he had to stop and bend over, clutching his stomach. Seongwoo chewed on a few pieces of ddeokpoki with a smug, satisfied grin.

"Wah you're hilarious, ah my side..." Daniel pressed his elbow into the area that was stinging from lack of proper oxygen flow, laughing and then groaning in pain and then cracking up at that fact all over again. It was a comical yet ugly cycle to watch.

Seongwoo patted his back with his elbow, seeming slightly concerned but mostly amused. "I know I am but you're going to die at this rate, Daniel, and this amount of food isn't enough to fill me up. So, I declare you can't die. Stop laughing."

Daniel blinked at him through tears, eventually managing to wrestle his laughter down to rumbling chuckles. "Wait, let me get this straight. The only reason you want me alive is for more free food?"

Seongwoo smirked. "Well, the ego boost is nice too. You laugh at most things I say and every other breath you’re spilling out compliments. I could get used to that. In the modeling industry, someone is always trying to cut you down and take a knife jab at all your weaknesses."

"Well, happy to oblige on all those accounts. Since it seems I am getting a lot of cookie points just doing what I normally would with a friend I'm also sort of interested in, I will just keep going in that direction then," Daniel replied with a pleased grin.

Seongwoo’s next comment had a sassy ring to it Daniel found sexy. "You should, if you're thinking of getting any sugar from me."

"Oh please, gimme some sugar, baby,” Daniel replied eagerly with a wolfish grin.

Seongwoo giggled, then winked and linked their arms together, pressing up against his side. It was their first intimate physical contact of the day. It proved to be the longest lasting after a minute more of them walking like that silently, Daniel carefully leading them through the crowd and keeping Seongwoo away from hitting any stalls or bikes. Daniel felt that was more than enough but he didn't need to say that out loud. They spoke to each other through side glances, amused, slightly shy grins and the red tint on the tips of their ears.

"So, is this what you want from me? To get together doing random, common sorts of things and eating greasy, unhealthy food that's risking our waistlines?"

"Sort of and not really. The best way to put what I’m looking for is that I want to live my life fifty-fifty now. Fifty percent like a normal person my age would without the business, status, and wealth. Fifty percent otherwise. I hope that a large chunk of that fifty percent is spent with you. But I won't be demanding. I will work around your schedule and obligations. If you don't feel like being social, okay. If you don't want to do what I suggest for whatever reason, that’s also okay. If I ask you one day randomly to do something, I won't ask you to drop it unless you think I would be more fun and it's not so important. I don't want you to drop everything in your life for me. After all, that's not normal and what I want is the semblance a normal relationship. Hopefully with little drama."

"Oh, believe me, I hate drama, so no worries there. I don't have much going on anyway. All my friends are working students as well. We don't hang out much. My roommate is in law school and has a few regular daddies too. He’s the one I hang out with the most but he's pretty busy as well. You won't likely run into scheduling conflicts with me. Whatever you want to do, whenever just ask. I will let you know this month’s modeling schedule. All other times, consider me free. The first obligation I will have is you. So, pencil your name on my calendar any time you want."

Daniel brushed his leg with the back of his fingers, smiling wickedly. "Don't tempt your daddy like that, Seongwoo, or you might see me every day."

Seongwoo chuckled, smiling crookedly in a delightfully attractive way. "Oh, I wouldn't mind that. Especially if it means my allowance would go up."

"If we meet up more than twice a week, then I think I might have to up that allowance indeed. If we are going by hour."

Seongwoo changed the subject then, clearly feeling uncomfortable discussing money, reminding them that this wasn't a normal date but a business meeting of sorts. That took a significant amount of the romance and excitement out of it.

"What other sort of normal dates do you have in mind?"

"I actually have hundreds swimming around, stored up from dating plans that failed with my exes."

"Aw, I'm sure they were great and those girls were seriously missing out. Lucky me, though. Tell you what. There’s nothing I won’t try at least once with you. Even if I know I won't like it, I will try it with you without whining and I will put on a smile for you, promise. That's how people should be when they are dating. Compromising and sacrificing. That’s how people get along and remain happy and content. if I do something for you, then later you might return the favor. You will be obligated to, in fact, because I will remind you of that one time I did something I disliked for you."

"Oh, here I thought you were the selfless, mature type but actually you're a wiley scheming fox with hidden motives, huh?" Daniel lightly teased, tickling his leg again.

"That's not it. I just believe in karma and the golden rule, doing things to others as you would want them done to you. Paying it forward, that sort of thing."

"Pretty sure those three ideas don't overlap the way you think they do,” Daniel joked with a chuckle.

"Whatever, close enough." Seongwoo scrunched his face and waved his food grasping hand. "But seriously, your last ex sounds like a total bitch. I would be a much better boyfriend."

Daniel grinned wider, turning to him with his eyes happy and sparkling like a puppy. "Does that mean you agree?"

Seongwoo flushed, too embarrassed to look at him at that moment and afraid he would lose his nerve. He had made up his mind. A part of him felt sorry for Daniel after all he knew and wanted to make him happy. That was the job he was offering in simple terms. Thinking of it that way didn't prick at his conscience or make him feel dirty.

Daniel was young, handsome, funny, and sweet. That was already better than all his bosses and coworkers in part time jobs he had come cross throughout the past several months. He was offering a lot more and was promising to compromise and be reasonable about how often they met. He had even agreed to overtime pay while giving Seongwoo the option to refuse if he wanted.

There was no job with a sweeter deal than this. He would be a fool not to take the opportunity. He needed to work and this ensured he did the least amount for the shortest amount of time. He could have fun, make easy money, have lots of free time, and get back to school a lot quicker than he'd originally planned. There didn’t honestly appear to be any drawbacks or warning signs.

"Yes, I think I will accept your offer. As long as you don't go Hulk on me as soon as I agree."

Daniel smiled brightly in his innocent puppy fashion. "I'm being fully myself, I promise."

Seongwoo nodded, instilling himself with confidence and certainty. "Alright then. Draw up the contract and I'll sign it, if that's what we have to do."

"I don't think things need to be so formal but I think it's a good idea. For your safety and for you to feel safer around me."

"I think so too. Don't take offense. I'm sure you aren’t the type to go back on promises and force me to do something. But with people, you can never really know. And this is first and foremost business, after all..."

"Right, it certainly is. You really can never trust a person fully, I know that more than anyone by now. Though I'll probably still end up foolishly trusting you at some point. I am first and foremost an honest, organized businessman. So, I will draw up an informal contract with all the conditions we have discussed thus far and send it for you to review and make alterations as you see fit. Are you sure you are okay with just normal dates? I can plan something fancy every here and there if you would like."

"Hmm, besides fashion and travelling, that fancy, high-class lifestyle doesn't really call to me. I follow some celebrities and I enjoy watching dramas and try to keep up with the most recent trends since I'm still young and I sometimes go to fashion related parties. That's enough for me. I don't really need or want to be a part of that world. I think normal dates sound much nicer because I know it's what you really want. But really, I'm fine with anything. If you want to whisk me away or surprise me with a fancy date, please do so. I'll go along with anything. As long as it's nothing that goes overnight with us sleeping in the same room..." Seongwoo drawled off with hesitation, cheeks pinkening.

"Oh no, I wouldn't surprise you with that. If that ever happened, it would be all your request rather than mine. I told you seriously that's not what I'm looking for and I meant it. I just want companionship and a normal relationship, doing normal sorts of things..." Daniel insisted in a rush, flushing deeper and seeming overwhelmed.

Seongwoo giggled, flushing as well. It was funny that the more time they spent around each other, the more comfortable and close they got while getting more squeamish talking about physical intimacy. They could flirt about it but couldn't touch on the subject seriously without turning into teenagers. Wanting to make his daddy comfortable again, Seongwoo steered the topic back to something more mundane they both had an extensive interest in, food.

 

 

They discussed the foods they liked and disliked or were allergic to as they wandered down the rest of the street, adding to their snacks whenever the urge to try something came to one of them. They were both good at explaining foods and shared in a bunch of famous eateries they knew, promising to take the other there some other time.

Seongwoo learned Daniel liked raw frozen vegetables, spicy foods, rare meat and that he had a seafood allergy. Daniel learned that Seongwoo didn't care for nuts and he had a child's palate, enjoying anything sweet, savory, salty, and chewy. He could handle spice but since it gave him a stomach ache, he preferred to stay away from extra hot substances, especially those with 'fire' put in their names.

By the time they had made it through towards the end of the long, winding streets full of people and booths they were finally full, munching on some odeng. Daniel had recommended it and though Seongwoo hadn't believed him at first, he soon admitted that it was the best odeng in the country. They had even gone back for more and acted cute so the ajumma would give them two extra cups full of just the salty, thick broth for them to slurp and awe over some more.

They drank the broth as they slowly strolled across the beach, which was thankfully less crowded. They were better able to converse since there wasn’t as much noise and distractions. They played a game where they went back and forth, asking each other outlandish questions to get to know each other in a more unconventional way. It was Seongwoo’s idea because he knew that Daniel had been on many blind dates in his life so he figured that the man must have grown bored of the stereotypical questions.

Seongwoo asked about where he had traveled, what he thought the cutest/ugliest animal in the world is, what he would bring to a deserted island, what were his fears, and what sort of nicknames did he have. Daniel’s topics were what sort of odd talents Seongwoo had, what he considered his best/worst qualities, if he preferred cats or dogs, how did he meet his best friend, what his favorite movies and ice cream flavors were, and who was the best Marvel hero in history. Their random conversation game continued on through lighting up sparklers, watching some musicians busking, and through the moments they sat in the sand, watching the rainbow bridge light up amidst the starry sky.

“Do you mind?” Daniel held open his hand next to Seongwoo’s in the sand after accidentally on purpose brushing it for the tenth time.

Seongwoo smiled shyly as he looked at the large, tan, strong seeming hand, thinking what had taken him so long to finally make a move. He had been hoping to hold Daniel’s hand for hours but didn’t have the courage to ask and felt unsure about if it was alright for babies to initiate skinship or not.

“I don’t mind at all,” Seongwoo confessed lightly, slipping his hand into Daniel’s warm, inviting palm.

They glanced over at each other as Daniel linked their fingers together, squeezing lightly. They bit their lower lips and chuckled, flushed faces hardly visible in the moonlight.

“Hope I’m not moving too fast…”

“I’m not sure what the protocol is, but somehow this feels just the right speed to me.”

“Good. I was sort of feeling the same. Hmm, next question then. What body part to find yourself drawn to?”

Seongwoo chewed and licked nervously at his lower lip, wondering if he should answer that question honestly because it would most definitely reveal something about him that he felt towards Daniel and could potentially lead their topic in the nsfw direction. “Um, that’s a tuffy. I guess I have a thing for a broad, muscular back. Wide shoulders and definition.”

Daniel smirked wickedly and turned to look at him, confirming what Seongwoo had been concerned about. “Oh, you do, do you? Well…”

 

 

Once it started getting cold and most of the crowds had shrunk, it was a signal for them to go home. They missed the last train to talk some more rather than cut their interesting conversation short while they sat there on the beach, leg to leg, hands brushing and playing with the other’s from time to time over the cool, soft sand.

They had no other choice but to take a taxi home. Daniel insisted on escorting him home, so Seongwoo ended up doing something he hadn't just then wanted to do--have Daniel see where he lived. Seongwoo lived on a hill where there were a bunch of miniature town houses and traditional Hanok villages. The place he and Jaehwan shared was a dark orange, rustic looking house that one might have seen more than often in the country. Seongwoo was embarrassed after pointing it out. Daniel looked at it curiously with a small, hard to read smile and nodded.

"It's cute. Is it safe? That’s the only thing that’s important."

"It is. It's sturdier than it looks. We have locks and an alarm system set up. This area isn't one known for crimes. There are CCTVs and night patrols from volunteers and men in the military service. No worries about your princess in her guarded tower."

Daniel chuckled, enjoying the other’s sass and wit that slipped out quite often the last few hours, like it was deeply ingrained in his character.

"Well, we are here and it's getting late, so I better go in and sleep..." Daniel reached for his free hand just as it went to the taxi handle, the other holding the flowers.

“Give me just a second more of your time," he pleaded softly.

Seongwoo gulped and turned to look at him as Daniel took both his hand gently between his own. They both turned shy and laughed while looking at each other but still Daniel held on to his fingers firmly. Seongwoo liked the way that their hands fit together, secretly enjoying when Daniel got the courage to play with or brush his hands since they had been at the beach.

"I just want to confirm. So, are we seriously doing this arrangement or no?"

Seongwoo gulped down his nerves, reminding himself that he had made his decision and he wouldn’t back out of it. Then, he confidently replied, "We are. I will send you my account information tonight, for this date. I will be waiting for you to send me the next step."

"Alright, I will draw up a contract and mail it to you then."

Seongwoo nodded, eyes shifting over the CEO’s handsome, flushed face. "You do that. I'll be waiting for it tomorrow."

"Can I come in possibly? It might be better to draw it up together..."

Seongwoo smirked just like the raven-haired man was. "Is it that you don't trust your rotten memory? Or that you want to spend more time with me and can't say goodbye?" He asked with a flirty, playful tone.

"Both," Daniel admitted honestly, a dorky laugh slipping out. Seongwoo liked very much that he was such an honest, positive person.

"Maybe next time. Unfortunately, my house is a mess and my roommate is there. Don’t get me wrong. It’s not like I don’t want to invite you in, it’s just…"

Seongwoo was embarrassed to show the other his small shabby house mostly though it had certainly seen cleaner days. He was pretty sure there were dirty dishes in the sink and his underwear drying on the laundry rack in the living room. He would be mortified if Daniel saw that. He didn't trust Jaehwan with his big mouth and nosy nature either. He would surely comment or ask something he shouldn't. The arrangement wasn't official and he wanted both of them to slowly work their way in each other's life rather than have an extensive crash course on the first day. 

"Hey, Seongwoo. You know, if you're not comfortable with me yet or have something to hide, that's alright. I mean I'm an open book. Literally so much about me I've ended up spilling in interviews, enough that my publicity manager once slapped me on the back of the head with her notebook. I understand that that's not the norm. I can wait for you to get comfortable and let me in little by little, as far as you want me to go."

The innuendo was of course not lost on him, though Seongwoo was sure the man was mostly being sincere and talking about emotions and personal boundaries rather than physical ones. He flushed, looking down at Daniel's hands that still held his own and bit down on his lip, then he slowly nodded that he understood.

“I should get going now…” Seongwoo whispered but made no move to get out or away from the elder.

"Seongwoo, is it too early to..." Daniel drifted off and that made Seongwoo curious though he figured out soon why.

As he spoke, Daniel had lifted a hand up to cradle his jaw. It was soft, and warm on his skin. Seongwoo resisted the urge to lean into it, remaining completely still and not breathing through his parted lips. If he breathed, it would definitely come out shaky, revealing just how nervous and affected he was by the other’s gentle, caring touch. Daniel inched closer, staring at his face, silently reading and admiring his features. It was an intense moment.

Seongwoo understood his body's reaction all too well--the hot tightening in his tummy, the shiver down his spine, the excited tingling where they touched, the buzz between them, his racing heart and suddenly clammy palms. He wanted Daniel, though he barely knew him, though he had said sex was off the table because it would feel dirty and wrong with there being money involved.

Though a kiss wouldn't really hurt, would it? A kiss didn't have to lead to anything. Some physical intimacy was expected surely from any daddy, and even though there was no contract signed, money was coming into play and the arrangement had been unofficially made. Surely it would be understandable to share a kiss at the end of the second date after agreeing to be the man’s baby?

For a long time, they sat there in silence with the unspoken question hanging heavy and thick mixed with sexual tension between them in the back of that taxi.

"You wanted a normal relationship. Well, I would say by the second date, a peck is natural."

Seongwoo had actually done it. He had gathered his courage, wrestled with his doubts and given permission to the man to give him one closed mouth kiss. Not even a speck of what his body was suddenly wanting fiercely but he didn't think any more would be appropriate without terms fully laid out.

"Thank you...for understanding and being agreeable. You are a very attractive person, Seongwoo, and I don’t just mean your looks...Since you gave me clear permission, I'm going to kiss you then..."

Seongwoo gulped, shivering further as Daniel leaned in dangerously closer, speaking in a husky, accented whisper, brushing his cheek with the thick, searing pad of his thumb. Looking at the handsome man drawing nearer was too intense to handle. He fluttered his eyes closed and willed himself to relax. He was extremely nervous and uptight, but he wanted to enjoy if it all possible--it had been a long time since he had been kissed and good looking, sweet, compassionate men like Daniel came few and far between. Judging by how caring he had been all day, Seongwoo had a feeling that he was a great kisser.

He almost moaned at how nice Daniel's lips felt pressed gently against his, so soft and plump. They left behind a sweet taste he wanted more of. It was a wonderful two seconds of contact that left him satisfied yet craving, somewhere oddly in between. He was immensely relieved that it didn't feel awkward, wrong, or unpleasant at all kissing his daddy. If he asked for it again, he'd have no complaints about obliging. In fact, judging by how his body responded to Daniel's touches and flirting, he felt like he'd probably be wishing for it down the road.

"I hope that wasn't overstepping my bounds...If you don't want it, I will write physical intimacy stops at hand holding in the terms."

Seongwoo opened the door and slid out of Daniel's pleasant gentle hold on him, feeling still tingly and colder at those spots. He chewed on his lips and flushed as he considered how to respond. His pride wouldn’t allow him to be totally honest, not so soon.

"Let's just leave physical things open as negotiable for now. See how things go. That wasn't overstepping. I liked it..." Seongwoo admitted the last part in a tiny whisper he rather hoped that Daniel wouldn’t have heard.

Daniel laughed, flushing and shyly covering his mouth. "Then I'm glad to have pleased my baby so much on our second date. I liked it too, of course. A lot. It’s challenging to hold my feelings and desires back, but I think we should leave it at a tiny, proper taste tonight. Take things slow, especially since there’s nothing official written up and I haven’t paid you yet. Go ahead and go in. Thank you for a wonderful day. Rest, sleep well, good night and sweet dreams."

"You too. Safe drive and good night..."

They were both still flushing, smiling shyly, holding in awkward nervous laughter and eyes sparkling up until the moment Seongwoo shut the door of the taxi and turned away towards his house. When Seongwoo went inside the house, he was feeling giddy and couldn't hold back his silly grin and giggles. He closed the door, thinking of Daniel while grazing his lips that tingled, recalling the sweet, simple peck over and over like a broken record.

Jaehwan rushed to him from the couch immediately where it appeared he had been watching them from the window. "Did you guys really kiss? Please tell me you did. The angle was ambiguous. I couldn't see well from here. Tell me, tell me! Best friend here! I’m dying to know and I have a right to because I set you two up!"

Seongwoo dropped his hand and put on a mysterious smile. "It's a secret. Good babies shouldn't kiss and tell."

Jaehwan scoffed, appearing flustered, nearly on the verge of exploding. "Good babies, my ass. Wait, wait, wait! So, is it really happening then? You made an arrangement with him? Seongwoo~" he whined.

Jaehwan followed Seongwoo to his room as he acted calm and cool, throwing questions like bullets his way. Seongwoo pushed Jaehwan out of his room, shutting the door between them. He smiled at the pouting man through the crack of his door.

"I'm tired now. I'll tell you the details tomorrow. But yes, we did do what you think and we are now in an arrangement. Just need to write terms down but it's been mostly discussed. Good night, Jjaenie."

When Seongwoo closed the door, Jaehwan was dancing and whooping with glee. “Yes! Welcome to the sugar world, Ong Seongwoo! You’re officially a baby just like me!”

Seongwoo chuckled as he overheard that, hurrying to get into comfortable pajamas so he could sleep. He felt positively beat from all that walking and conversing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with successfully keeping my promise to do two updates per week! I know this chapter is not as flirty and hot as the previous chapters. That is because Daniel is being more of a gentleman to ensure he gets Seongwoo to start the arrangement with him(because he's that smitten already he can't stand the idea of missing out on him). Seongwoo is on his best behavior because he felt like he came off too thirsty the previous chapter and that it wasn't so appropriate or leaving the kind of impression he wanted. At least, considering they don't know each other. Their reactions will get steamier and sassier as the chapters go on, I promise(more kisses and skinship beyond to come). This chapter has a lot of dialogue since they really need to talk in order to get to know each other and be on the same page about what they want and expect.
> 
> This chapter wasn't betad so it might not be as well written as the others and maybe you can see a style difference. Sorry about that, hope there aren't a ton of typos. But I want to keep the updates going at twice a week so I can finish this story quickly. Just have to see if that is really possible since the chapters are quite long. 
> 
> Hope that you aren't bored while reading, that's all I'm going for with this story! I'm writing it simply to entertain and fill up the sugar daddy ongniel tab that's so seriously lacking. See you sometime in the middle of the week.
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Alpha and Beta Gamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contract gets signed, the arrangement starts, and they have their third date while gaming.

When Seongwoo woke up, he checked his phone as per usual. He discovered he had an e-mail from Daniel.

 

Dear Seongwoo,

Good morning~

I suppose when you see this it will be after you have woken up. But if you are a late sleeper which you don't seem to be, then good afternoon. I wasn’t able to sleep because I was thinking of you and our date. So I just went ahead and made up the 'contract'. Don't think of it seriously. It's not legally binding. It's just for both of us to be clear so we don't hurt one another or step over bounds or have any misunderstandings. If you have any alterations, go ahead and do them, then send them back to this address. Whenever you have time. I think you still have your jobs to go to, correct? Good luck with those. I hope your pretty hands (well, aren’t they sort of mine now? Hahaha) will go unharmed.

Have a wonderful day, baby. (hahaha that’s still weird to say but I hope you don’t hate it, I’m sure we’ll get used to it along with other things) *Muah

Sincerely,

Daddy Niel

 

Seongwoo giggled after reading the final address and kiss word out loud, making a childish kiss sound of his own. Then, he put his phone down and buried his hot face in the pillow.

"I have a boyfriend, no stop, oh my God, I have a daddy! Daddy Niel~" He squealed into the pillow, cackling and kicking his feet amidst the tangled sheets.

"Seongwoo?" There came a knock on the door.

Seongwoo rolled over and looked in that direction, calling out sleepily, "Come in, Jae. What is it…?"

He didn't have to be technically out of bed getting ready for another hour, and he wanted to be lazy while reading the contents of the e-mail, possibly re-reading the main message itself three to four times.

"You're awake already? That’s sure unusual."

Jaehwan came into his room as usual without asking permission. Seongwoo had given up ages ago on telling him off for it. That was just how close friends got over the years. They became like family and hardly had any privacy or need for boundaries.

Seongwoo’s best friend and fellow baby walked in and then crawled under the powder blue blankets, sitting back against his giant rirakuma bear doll, so it looked like he was being embraced. He was wearing a mischievous smile on his puffy, just washed face, his dark hair a bird’s nest pulled together by a green band with a frog face and ribbon on it, a present from his niece.

"So... How was it yesterday with Mister Daniel Kang? Tell me everything. I'm not letting you get ready for work otherwise. You will have to go without even showering or styling your hair.”

Seongwoo glared at him and then groaned when he realized he was serious about it. He hated that idea even more than Jaehwan being stubbornly into his personal business. He was in over his head anyway. He would need to show his experienced friend the contract terms and see if there was anything weird to alter or add in. He wasn't sure how these things were supposed to go since he had never heard or seen of them from the experienced baby himself or through any of his research. He really had no choice but to tell Jaehwan, as he had more to gain than lose doing so, and inevitably, he was going to end up doing it anyway.

"Well, it started with us meeting up at the subway station. He actually wore pink like I asked. I couldn't believe it. He looks really good in casual clothes, much younger, like a college student."

"Oh, really? How did he style his hair? Was he wearing accessories? Did he wear any make-up?"

"His hair was down and loose today. Which is probably what made him look younger and more approachable. He had a cross bracelet I think and a safety pin earring. He had on some foundation and lip tint." Which tasted like peaches, Seongwoo recalled but wouldn’t say. 

"Oh, I read about that in one of his magazine interviews. That earring is significant. It means solidarity." 

"Oh wow. Well, that I certainly approve of. A wealthy man who gives back and uses his money to support good causes." 

"Sure he does. He supports various charities, disaster reliefs, and movements." 

"Hmm, that's very attractive in a different sort of way. I'm getting the feeling this guy isn't normal." 

"That's in a good way though, right? You've been smiling like a hook is pulling up the corners of your mouth for days since you met him. Even when you come back from your days with several jobs going in a row. It's weirding me out, but I'm happy for you. Clearly you like him." 

"Well, not in the catch feelings sort of way..." Seongwoo flushed, looked away, and gnawed on his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling in such a telling fashion. "I just think he's a good person." 

"That's what I mean. And that you sort of fancy him. How could you not? Don't even try to lie. You let him kiss you before the contract terms were finalized. That’s proof of it." 

"I, well… So what if I did? It's just a kiss. Everyone likes kisses. There's not going to be more than that, I swear. I’m not THAT attracted to him. He’s thirty years old!" 

"Sure, sure. That's what I said in the beginning too. Minhyun’s even older, you know. You will get used to it and over that sort of 'this is creepy and wrong feeling' eventually. We’re young and deserve to have some fun with attractive guys, even if they’re way older and paying for fake companionship. As long as you use protection and keep things strictly business without getting feelings involved, your good." 

Seongwoo groaned, hiding his then flaming face under the blanket as he became overcome with embarrassment, like a teenager discussing the birds and the bees with his parents. Being caught attracted to your daddy after just two dates—how humiliating.

"Can we move on from this topic please? I am attracted to him a bit, I admit it. So I changed sex off the table to physical intimacy is negotiable as you will see in the contract..." He mumbled into the warm darkness.

Jaehwan excitedly clapped his hands and squealed. "Oh, he sent it ready? You found yourself a productive daddy indeed. Sticks to his word and gets things done in a timely, efficient manner. Ugh, can Daniel BE any sexier?"

Seongwoo popped his head up from the blankets and opened up his mail, showing Jaehwan the phone.

"He said that he has a lot of time and he couldn't sleep. And, well, seeing his position at such a young age, I suspect he's pretty organized, thorough, and goal-oriented. Though he has times where he seems sort of like a dorky, overgrown child."

Seongwoo chuckled to himself as he thought back to parts of their dates and conversations.

"Benefactor Kang Daniel will provide the benefactee Ong Seongwoo with two million won at the first of the month. The parties will agree to meet when their schedules allow one to two times a week. The meetings will be mostly 'normal' dates, not all of which will have been previously scheduled so the benefactee is recommended to provide a copy of his monthly schedules in advance. In the case of a previously agreed on (by the benefactee) extra meeting, the benefactee will recieve a bonus for each date and if it occurs regularly, then the benefactor agrees to raise the allowance at least one million further..."

Jaehwan continued to read through the short, simple contract while Seongwoo listened attentively, nodding along. It took him around another minute to get through.

"Simple, straightforward, leaves a bit of room for flexibility but not to be misinterpreted in some nasty sort of way. He seems kind, honest, and straightforward. Not the tricky, sneaky sort you have to watch out for."

Jaehwan was impressed by Daniel. Too much so. Seongwoo wiped off some drool dripping from the corner of his friend's mouth, glaring at him.

"Hands off. He's mine now. Stop thinking dirty things about my daddy and call yours if you’re horny. Seems this flower is in desperate need of watering."

Jaehwan laughed and flashed him a guilty smile, "Sorry about that. I was thinking inappropriate thoughts about someone else's daddy, woops. I guess I should see Minhyun. Would you mind if he came over here today? I was thinking of baking for him and just staying in, but he's OCD about people in his kitchen. He doesn't like things getting a hair out of place. It gives him something like a nervous breakdown, I guess."

"Minhyun coming here?" Seongwoo seemed surprised and hesitant.

"You don't want him to? We won't be noisily shagging in the middle of the kitchen or the living room for you to see, I swear. He's a classy, proper sort. And you don't think I would be that awful, do you?"

"I wasn't really thinking that way. If you ever did THAT, you will be kissing this roommate’s tight ass goodbye though. I like Minhyun well enough. I just think: wouldn’t it be weird for you with a friend around your sugar date..."

Jaehwan shrugged, "Why would it be? As far as others are concerned, we are just normal boyfriends spending some fun, casual, intimate time together. It's not like we're discussing terms and exchanging cash during the event. There's nothing for me to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable with, and neither should you. It's better that you watch, in fact. You can learn how to be natural and sweet to your daddy from me. Make him adore you and never want to switch you out or cancel your arrangement."

Seongwoo flushed, chewing on his lip at the idea of spying on Jaehwan hand-feeding and groping Minhyun with sparkling, flirty eyes.

"If you are really okay with dating him here, then so am I. It still feels like imposing on something that should be kept private though..."

"I will explain it to him. He won't mind, I'm certain. Though he will likely be shyer and more self-conscious, which is good for you actually. Your eyes won't be contaminated by naughty behavior because he will be on his very best."

"Minhyun the Food Critic can be naughty?" Seongwoo doubted that as he pictured the clean-cut gentleman who always spoke stiffly, clippedly, and formally.

Jaehwan smirked and snickered, a playful twinkle in his eyes, "Oh boy, can he be, you have no idea… Anyway, you wouldn't want to hear about those details - even if I was allowed to talk about them. Keeping quiet about things that would change his desired public image is part of my terms."

"Hmm, is there anything like that in ours?" Seongwoo took back his phone and looked over the contract curiously.

"Daniel is a first-time daddy and he doesn't seem to care about hiding who he is or keeping your relationship out of the public, so there's none. Lucky you. You get to spill all the juicy details later. I'm certain he has a cat costume and a lace kink. You have GOT to tell me about that once you start fucking."

Seongwoo slapped his leg, "Jjaenie, you and your thirsty ass! Get your constantly filthy mind baptized or something, eesh. We're NOT going to be like that..."

Jaehwan pointed to the last clause, "Oh, really? ‘Physical intimacy negotiable, confirmed by both parties to be discussed in the future.’ That doesn't sound like sex is for certain off the table in your mind either. You admitted you find him attractive and you let him kiss you on the first official date."

Seongwoo's face heated and he stuttered in an attempt to respond, but he had been caught again. Instead of denying and getting blatantly called out again, he kicked Jaehwan literally out of his bed with all his might. He didn’t want to be ruthlessly teased so early in the morning.

"Shut up and just go message your daddy. Leave me alone to get ready. I'll see you both tonight!"

 

 

Seongwoo was bored at his job as a clerk at the Seven Eleven. Hardly anyone came in to the store at that time as it was working hours. He usually would scroll his SNS feed and webtoons.

That day was more dead than usual. It was only him and his manager who was rearranging the cup of noodles on the racks which were perfectly fine to begin with. Nothing new or interesting appeared on his SNS, and his favorite webtoons hadn't been updated yet. He sat there, simply staring at the register, hoping the time would fly by magically so he could get out of there.

That's why he felt extremely grateful that Daniel messaged him right then. 

 

Daniel: How is your day going? I'm bored *pout.

Seongwoo: Same~ Why do they pay us but give us no work? I can't understand it.

Daniel: Right! I'm definitely willing to work. I like work. I like being busy. I like feeling like I'm doing something for my money. And for my company.

Seongwoo: I just don't like this waste of my time. I don't know if I like being busy though. I'm not a workaholic. I just don't like being forced to be idle. I like moving around at least. I should have done a job walking dogs. I didn't realize a job at the convenience store would be so dreadfully dull.

Daniel: My poor baby~ No one there to keep you company? Why don't you play some games on your phone?

Seongwoo: I like games in general, but playing them on my phone makes me sick and it's bad for your fingers and eyes.

Daniel: Ah, I see, that's true.

Seongwoo: I don't have anyone here but my nerdy manager. He only likes to talk about ramen and Gundam models. 

Daniel: At least I have Peter. She is more interesting to talk to than him I bet. The only thing is that she sleeps like the dead. She's in hibernation mode right now. I broke my basketball toy slamming dunking too hard imitating Shaq. I got bored of the hot spring game I was playing and haven't discovered a new one that I find at all worth my time. Seems like you’re stuck in the same boat. Why don't we amuse each other?

Seongwoo: Watch you’re choice of words, Daddy ; ) Sure. I don’t have any other options. What is it that you have in mind?

Daniel: Let's play a game, shall we? One with words and wits.

Seongwoo: Alright, I like those sort of games.

Daniel: I’m sure you will be good at this one. This one is a cheesy, compliment game. We have one minute to come up with some sort of cheesy line, compliment, or dirty joke. Each time you fail to write something within a minute off the top of your head--no research allowed --you take a hit. Three hits, then you are knocked out. That means you lose. The winner chooses what we do for our next date and when.

Seongwoo: Wait, weren't you already in charge of deciding that? I thought baby’s were just sort of ‘along for the ride’ with everything.

Daniel: Well, if that were the case, it wouldn’t be a ‘normal’ relationship then, would it? Yes, I did already decide but it is something that can be moved to any other random time, so it doesn't matter.

 

Seongwoo chuckled, spinning around once on the stool he was seated on. He liked the way Daniel thought, and it touched him that he would ask for and respect his opinion about future dates. The thought of a game was exciting and he couldn’t wait to get started. Everything with Daniel turned out to be fun, no matter how mundane the event.

 

Seongwoo: Alright, I'm in. You start.

Daniel: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel?

Seongwoo: Haha classic. But you’ve already used it on me. Ineffective.

Daniel: Hurry up, Seongwoo. Time is ticking.

55 seconds left.

Don't tell me you're conceding already? You have the memory of a goldfish haha.

40 seconds.

Seongwoo: Shut up and stop badgering me! I'm setting up the order of what I want to say, that's all.

Can you send me a picture? I want to prove to my friends that angels really exist.

Daniel: No, I can’t do that : p I lost my only teddy bear. Can you cuddle with me instead?

Seongwoo: I don’t do cuddles : P Did you know? Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favorite.

Daniel: Aw so sweet! Can you say this to me in person?

Seongwoo: Hmm. Let me think.

Daniel: You need a bonus?

Seongwoo: Might help but don’t. If you’re next line is good, we’ll see.

Daniel: Roses are red, violets are blue, lava is hot and so are you.

Seongwoo: HA

It’s so awful I laughed.

Daniel: So…

Seongwoo: Yeah, you got it. I’ll say that smile curve line to you sometime.

Daniel: Yay! You’re turn. 45 seconds. Admit defeat.

Seongwoo: No way. I’m just getting started! You must be google, because you’ve got everything I’m searching for.

Daniel: Oh, that one made me think for a bit. But I like it. Hmm..

Hmm…

My mind went blank. Shit

Seongwoo: 40 seconds, Niellie~

30 seconds.

20 seconds. I’m gonna win this, yes.

Daniel: If I could change the alphabet I would put U and I together.

Seongwoo: Oh~ good one hahaha. Too bad I suck at English, so it gets a little bit lost in translation.

Daniel: Lost in TRANSLATION. Good one!!! HAHA

Seongwoo: That was a lame joke. Why do you always laugh the hardest at the super lame ones? You’re such an old man…

Daniel: -_- I don’t like it when you make fun of my age. Hmph! What can I do to look younger?

Seongwoo: Hmm, you don’t actually look old. It’s more of a feeling? An aura? Part of it’s the suit. But mostly your hair.

Daniel: What’s wrong with natural color?

Seongwoo: Nothing. It’s just sort of…serious? Intense? Mature?

Daniel: >.< Ugh. MATURE. I hate that word. It reminds me of ripe. Which reminds me of rotten. Which reminds me of zombies. I’m not a grandpa zombie!

Seongwoo: 15 seconds, grandpa zombie muahahaha!

Daniel: I’m on a mission to stop thinking of you. I call it MISSION IMPOSSIBLE.

Seongwoo: If you were a fruit, you’d be a FINEapple.

BTW, you should change your hair color.

Daniel: Maybe I will. Oh, who lives in pineapple under the sea~

Seongwoo: Spongbob Squarepants!

Daniel: Are you wi-fi? Because I’m feeling a connection.

Seongwoo: Oh~ nice way to work that in there after Spongebob haha.

Daniel: I do try. If I made you smile then I think I’m doing my Daddy job right.

Seongwoo: You are, Daddy. Indeed you are. Believe me, you make me smile so much my bff got creeped out haha. Am I being a good baby? I sure hope so, but I feel lacking...

Daniel: Nothing but the best. Baby <3

Seongwoo: Good. We do mean to serve. <3

Daniel: You do serve, like a volleyball player.

Seongwoo: LAME!

Daniel: It was I admit hahaha. So is this one.

Like a broken pencil, my life without you is pointless.

 

 

"Seongwoo..."

"Yes, sir?"

Seongwoo looked up his phone when he heard his manager sigh. His smile faded when he saw his fat, ugly manager looking at him with disapproval, his hands on his waist.

"You don't get paid to chat with friends and dink around on your phone. Unless you want to tell me that's a customer?" The manager scolded with his unibrow raising up on one side.

"It's not..." Seongwoo admitted. “It’s my friend. I don’t recall there being a rule that I can’t be on my phone when the store is empty.”

"Even when customers aren't coming, you should keep being productive. Clean and arrange and stock."

"I already did what's necessary. This place is clean enough and things are already neatly arranged, as they always are. What you are doing is just unnecessary labor. The noodles were fine the way they were. If you're bored, go ahead and use your phone too. I won't mind. I'll take care of customers and new stock items whenever they eventually come in."

Seongwoo knew he was in the wrong, technically, but he couldn't help but sass back. That manager got on his nerves. He acted like this was some sort of important job and they always needed to be busy and on their toes. Even as a manager, surely he didn't get paid much, and there was little they needed to do. Screw work-ethics at this kind of run-down, dead-end place.

The man rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue rudely, setting Seongwoo on edge immediately, "That's the problem with you freaking pretty boys. You spend your whole lives playing around, being stupid, dropping out of college, doing dead-end jobs, dating cougars that house, clothe, and feed you. Just because you look nice. People like you disgust me."

"I disgust you? I'm a stupid college, drop-out latching onto older girls, that’s what you think? Excuse me, sir, but you know absolutely nothing about me. Why I'm working here or why I'm not in college now or what sort of person I date. You have no right to assume that based on one job or my looks."

"It's obvious, though. You aren’t denying it, see? Fine then. Prove me wrong. What college do you go to? Why are you working here? Who pays for your house?" He demands as if he had a right to know merely because he was older and his superior.

Seongwoo stood up haughtily glaring at him with defiance, "You know what? I don't have to answer any of that bullshit. I don't need this shitty job either. I was going to stay until you found someone new out of the goodness of my heart, but suddenly I don't care. Have fun rearranging noodles because I'm quitting early. Remember this pretty face because even with surgery, you can’t hope to look like this. Not that I need it because I'm far from stupid. Fuck you and your pretentious, nerdy, ugly ass. Good day, sir."

With that last sarcastic note, Seongwoo tossed his uniform apron at the offended, blubbering manager and stormed out the door.

 

 

Seongwoo came home an hour early with two cases of beer to Jaehwan’s surprise. He interrupted Jaehwan studying on the couch while Minhyun stretched out next to him. He wore glasses and held up a food magazine he likely had appeared in critiquing some restaurants or famous chefs. He had a skill at cutting them down to size with his brutal honesty. By the way Seongwoo plopped down the beer on the coffee table and sat with a huge smile and cheery tone as he greeted them, Jaehwan could tell his mood was oddly good.

"What's wrong? I'm not used to seeing you like this after work. It's weirding me out..."

"I quit all my jobs tonight."

Jaehwan appeared further surprised and now very curious as he sat up from laying on his Daddy's knee, "You did? Well, you were going to quit them all anyway, but why all of a sudden?"

"I just got sick of it. My manager was being an ass because I was on my phone even though there were absolutely ZERO customers around for miles. Then he out of the blue, straight up insulted me, accusing me of being a stupid college dropout cougar whoring pretty boy. I just exploded--rightfully, because how rude do you fucking get-- and left. Then it felt really great to quit, so I just immediately called and went on a quitting spree. It was amazing, completely liberating. I'm free guys! It's time to celebrate!"

Seongwoo crisply popped open a beer and passed two closed cans to them, "Drink with me. Cheers!"

Jaehean smiled wide and bumped his beer can against Seongwoo's cheerfully. “Cheers, man! Good riddance to those shitty jobs!”

Minhyun seemed hesitant with his reaction but did clanked the can lightly and gave a faint sort of stiff grin, polite and serene as always.

"Why are we celebrating being jobless? Isn’t that stressful? Surely you have bills and tuition to pay..."

"Oh, I do. I'm swimming in me and my family's debts honestly. But I have a prospective job I've already got in the bag basically. That pays really well and is fairly simple."

Jaehwan and Seongwoo shared a knowing look, snickering around their cans as they drank. "I haven't had the chance to tell you yet. Seongwoo entered into the sugar world. He got a great daddy on his first day. Nice guy, young, handsome, loaded and brand new to the game. He's going to spoil Seongwoo freaking rotten. He's already bought him a gift, paid for two dates, sent a very reasonable, thorough contract, and offered the most generous monthly allowance I've ever seen. Plus, he's not even demanding extra physical intimacy. Can you believe his luck?"

"Wow, that IS indeed lucky. Compared to you, who had to go through a bunch of creeps, oldies, scoundrels and scrooges until I happened upon your profile."

"Thank God you messaged me first. I'm so much happier now, even if you don't have the greatest offer..."

Jaehwan snuggled up to Minhyun's side and laid his head on the other’s slender shoulder, seeming the epitome of content. Minhyun smiled sweetly, looking at him with fondness, a slight bashful tint to his handsome, fox-like face.

Seongwoo smiled as he watched them getting lost in their own little world for a moment. He didn't mind watching them. It didn't make him as uncomfortable as it used to. Since now he had a different opinion and new understanding about the sugar daddy and baby relationship. They really were just like any other couples in a way. He felt as if there were unspoken genuine feelings between them as well. In Jaehwan’s case, he felt almost certain.

"You guys are cute together. I’ve been meaning to say that."

"Aw, thanks. I know we are but it's nice to hear," Jaehwan commented smugly.

Minhyun chuckled, reprimanding the younger for his lack of humbleness by pinching his mandu cheeks. Then, he proceeded to concentrate hard with a more serious expression at getting some fluff out of Jaehwan's hair with his delicate, slim fingers.

Seongwoo couldn't help watch them, feeling both amused and a little jealous at the shameless display of pampering. He wanted to have that sort of comfortably intimate relationship with his daddy as well and wondered if it would ever be possible.

Would Daniel care for him in those sort of tiny, domestic ways as well? Would he ever look at him with warmth and affection like he couldn’t stand the idea of having another baby by his side? Or would Daniel’s interest in him fade out quickly without ever reaching that stage?

Before he knew it, Seongwoo had drunk two cans of beers while chatting with Jaehwan about his day. He and Minhyun had already baked muffins together that were cooling on the kitchen counter. Minhyun had even persuaded the infamous procrastinator into immediately cleaning up his mess, the OCD food critic going overboard with the scrubbing so their kitchen sparkled and smelled like a hospital room. The sweet muffin smell covered that bit up, at least.

Seongwoo joked about how he had a hell of a time getting Jaehwan to clean up after himself, especially to do the dishes and laundry before they stacked up.

"Shall I come over more often to nag at him in your place? He listens pretty well to me, don't you, Jjaenie? Since he knows he might be punished otherwise..."

Minhyun had this way of joking with a serious tone and expression that had Jaehwan caught between laughing and seeming concerned or confused. The last part was spoken lowly with a brush of his nose against the top of the younger’s jutting out ear, making Jaehwan flush and giggle.

Seongwoo figured that was some sort of naughty joke between them. He wondered if Minhyun was actually into S and M. He shivered as he pictured them in leather with gags and whips. That was too freaky of an image.

Being a weakling, by the bottom of his second beer can Seongwoo had gone past the comfortably buzzed point in which he ceased acting rationally, “I wish Daddy Niel was here. Hmm, maybe I should call him.”

He took out his phone and dialed Daniel's number before Jaehwan could stop him.

"Seongwoo, what are you doing? You Ongcheongie! You don't EVER call your daddy when you’re drunk! Hang up and put that phone down!"

Seongwoo smirked like a brat at his friend. Daniel had picked up the phone. "Hey, Daddy~ I was just thinking of you and missing you."

"Oh my God, he really did what I was afraid of... Hang up, Seongwoo, right now! Before you do something you regret and can't fix!" Jaehwan hissed, slapping a hand on his forehead and looking stressed to the max.

Minhyun stifled a laugh behind his hand, merely watching with amusement. It didn’t seem like he intended to try and stop anything.

"Seongwoo? Well, hello. That's sure a pleasant surprise. This is the first time we've talked over the phone, right? Woah, your voice is even nicer than I imagined. You should be on a midnight radio show. It's so soothing."

Daniel laughed nervously in that sort of dorky ‘he he he’ fashion he had, but Seongwoo could tell his compliment was sincere--most of them were. Daniel's voice was deeper and huskier on the phone. Seongwoo instantly heated with desire at the sexy, accented, deep tone, biting his lip and grinning.

"I like your voice more. You should be one of those comfort callers."

"Oh, I tried it once believe me. But I'm bad at reading a script. They hung up right away since my acting was god-awful."

They both laughed. Clearly he was lying to make Seongwoo laugh.

“Ah, you’re so funny, Niel~ What are you doing now?" Seongwoo asked curiously, wondering what the rapid clicking, clanking, and booming sort of noises coming across the line were.

“Uh…I’m playing a game, sorry to admit. It's a bit noisy, but I promise I can still multi-task. I'm practically a pro at this game. I can get off once I get through this raid, so bear with me just a few minutes. Why did you call? Is it about contract alterations?"

"Hmm, yes sort of. I can start earlier than we planned. I quit my jobs today, all of them. I’m as free as a bird,” Seongwoo whooped with joy, tossing his arm out.

"Oh. How does it feel? What was the reason - if I may ask?" Daniel responded carefully.

Seongwoo told him briefly about the incident, sounding bright and bubbly thanks to the high from the alcohol and the leftover adrenaline from doing something impulsive. Seongwoo ignored Jaehwan sitting next to him, tugging at his arm and whispering that he should get off the phone and how it wasn't a good idea to talk to his daddy drunk. What finally irked him enough to snap was when Jaehwan hissed something about how he desperately needed money and how Daniel wasn't yet a sure thing so it was risky to be putting all his eggs in one basket.

"Stop trying to bring me down, Jjaenie! I have a good feeling about Daniel. He's trustworthy. He isn't going to crack or steal any of my precious eggs, okay? He is a puppy type not a wolf or hyena. If he says I have a job, then I have a job."

That earned him a slap on the back. "Now you probably don't, you idiot! Let me talk to him. I'm really sorry sir, Seongwoo had beers and he's such a lightweight. He's not in his mind right now so if you can find it in your gracious heart to ignore his escapades tonight..."

"Jjaenie baby, that's enough, I think. I'm sure Seongwoo can handle it."

Jaehwan went silent like Minhyun had cast a spell over him--that was the power a daddy had, Seongwoo learned. He had had no idea his naggy, noisy friend could be so easily subdued. Minhyun hadn't even shouted, just sounded cool and firm. Jaehwan obediently went to his side like a droopy eared spaniel being heavily scolded as he beckoned. Minhyun tucked the younger under his arm and whispering something that seemed to calm him back to reason. Jaehwan remained sulky, but nodded and remained quiet. Minhyun smiled softly as he kissed his cheek and stroked his head as a reward for being a good boy. Seongwoo got a picture of a submissive Jae in only a leather harness and leash on his knees in front of a dominatrix Minhyun threatening him with cleaner.

"Seongwoo? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. We have company now, that's all."

Seongwoo felt embarrassed to have grown distracted and abandon his Daddy on the line. Maybe calling Daniel while he was tipsy had been a bad idea.

"So this prick got to you enough that you drank and now you're calling me because you're very tipsy? Is that how I should understand the situation?"

Seongwoo was instantly on edge when he sensed a sort of formal clippedness in his tone like this news disappointed him. He licked his lips and fidgeted with his long sleeves, growing nervous.

"No, that's not the whole of it. I drank because I felt happy about quitting. I called you because, well... Partially because I get braver when I'm tipsy, that's true. But also because my roommate had his daddy over and I saw how sweet, natural and normal they were together. Then I thought how nice it would be if I had that. Then, I recalled well I DO have that, or we both will soon. And THAT got me thinking of you and then I started missing you and..." His rambling drifted off; he chewed on his lip as he flushed in embarrassment at what he'd just confessed without thinking.

Daniel's tone changed instantly, back to being bright and friendly. "Oh, so you did in fact call because you missed me? That's great!"

"Er, why is that great? It's late and you're busy. Sorry to interrupt your game time..."

Seongwoo figured it might actually be work related and, even if not, he had called without permission at an inappropriately late hour. Ten was no time to be calling a hard-working businessman in the middle of the week.

"It's great you called. Because I missed you too. Hurry up and get that contract back to me so we can go on our next date. I just got an idea for it."

"Really? Will you tell me? If you do, then I promise to send the contract back signed by tomorrow afternoon."

Seongwoo was then smiling wide, feeling giddy with excitement at the idea of seeing Daniel again soon. Daniel replied eagerly the next second.

"We're going to a PC cafe to game."

Seongwoo snorted. Daniel sounded like he was sulky and pouting on the other line.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, no. That's not it. I was just surprised. It's such a teenager sort of thing to do I wouldn't really consider it date worthy. But I'm willing to try anything like I promised. It's been a long time since I properly gamed at that sort of place. It sounds fun. Even if we’re much too old for it."

"The best way to live is never to think you’re ‘too old’ for something. Those rules are arbitrary and constructed by judgmental people in society. So, you’re in then? Good. How does Friday night sound? I'll pick you up."

There were more booming and clinking sounds, suggesting he was still in the middle of intense play. Seongwoo chuckled as he imagined an unshowered, messy haired Daniel in trainers sitting cross-legged in a gaming chair in a darkened room in front of a large monitor clicking away on a keyboard. It was a sharp contrast from the first time he met him in a suit looking all crisp, intimidating, expensive and sexy. The image Seongwoo pictured didn't at all fit an accomplished, thirty year old, millionaire CEO, but that was sort of amusing and endearing to him. Daniel was truly unique and unpredictable.

"That sounds good to me. Shall I leave you to your game then?"

"No, stay please. I like the sound of your voice. Keep talking, about anything. Even if I don't talk much, I promise I'm listening."

"Okay, I don't really know what to talk about. Hmm, now that I'm free, I guess I should start planning what to do with my day. There was this design idea I have half complete for my portfolio. It's a magical world but it's miniature, designed for pixies. But these pixies live in the future. Their world is a balance of nature and advanced technology..."

Seongwoo rambled on about various design ideas that he had completed or were in progress for the next hour. Daniel stayed on the line, humming and commenting here and there, sometimes adding new insights to his plans.

Minhyun kept Jaehwan busy until Jaehwan decided that Seongwoo wasn't butchering his chances with Daniel completely - or if he was, it was out of his hands. Then, at some point, they had disappeared to Jaehwan's room without saying goodnight. When they didn't return, Seongwoo realized Minhyun would be spending the night there, which he never recalled happening before. He went to his own room, blushing and covering his ears, afraid he might hear the sounds of his friend doing it and get scarred by it.

He was still chatting with Daniel, mostly one sided as he curled up under his cozy blankets, not bothering to get dressed. Daniel continued to game, listening to him and throwing out questions for Seongwoo to blabber on about. Until eventually Seongwoo became sleepy and started yawning. Daniel then insisted he go to sleep after being sure that he didn’t feel sick and was for sure in bed and comfortable.

"Good night, Seongwoo. This was really normal and pleasant. I hope you call me again some other time, maybe when I'm not occupied and you're not drunk. Though your drunk rambling is fascinating and endearing, I’ve got to say."

Seongwoo murmured something unintelligible. The phone and dropped on to the pillow and he was nearly asleep, hardly able to move at that point. Daniel chuckled and Ong could hear him kissing the phone before he called good night again and hung up to let the princess sleep in peace.

 

 

Daniel picked up Seongwoo in front of his home in a silver BMW. Today, he was dressed in flannel again, this time in tan, red, and black with a black cap and mask on. He must have gone home to change out of his suit first. Seongwoo almost felt disappointed that he had listened to his ‘no suit’ comment before.

“Oh, no, are you sick?” Seongwoo asked in concern as he got in.

“I have a little cough, but this is just for protection. Have you been well? Enjoying your free time?”

Ever the gentleman, Daniel reached over to help close the door and buckle the seatbelt. Seongwoo sat there, getting taken care of like a child, cheeks tinting rose and biting his curving lip. He hated to admit that he liked this treatment immensely. If Jaehwan knew, he’d be doing his celebratory ‘boom boom’ dance.

“I have been. I’ve been sleeping in, watching dramas, taking walks, and drawing on my tablet.”

Daniel pulled down his black mask so it hung on his chin, smiling sweetly. With this outfit, he looked incredibly soft and close to Seongwoo’s age. Except for the fact that someone his age couldn’t likely afford this car or the designer cross earrings and Rolex he classily decorated himself with.

“That’s great then. That’s what I want for you. That’s why I gave you a larger allowance. I’m still not sure if two million is really enough…”

Seongwoo had refused to let him go any higher, at least for their first month. In his opinion, they could raise the price higher in the case of dates happening more than twice a week and if intense physical intimacy occurred.

“It’s more than enough already,” Seongwoo assured. “I can help pay my parent’s debts and save up for college. I also get quite a lot for my modeling gigs. I won’t be quitting that job.”

Daniel’s huge grin was contagious. The way he kept staring nerve-wracking but also flattering. Seongwoo felt like the most attractive person in the world.

“As I most definitely wouldn’t wish for. I get to see lots of amazing pictures of you thanks to that job.”

Seongwoo fiddled with his fingers, flushing deeper and licking nervously at his lips, “You looked me up then…”

“I sure did. From that first night, in fact. I found your modeling sites. Plus, I discovered your Instagram.”

Horrified, Seongwoo put his hands on his face, looking like the scream painting, “Oh gosh, you DID? I hope that I don’t have any embarrassing pictures, especially the older ones.”

“There weren’t any embarrassing pictures in my opinion. Then again, I think that you can’t possibly take a bad picture.”

“Oh, believe me, I can.” Seongwoo laughed softly. “I’ve taken a lot!”

“Will you—”

“I’m NOT showing them to you, ever! Not even for bonus cash!” Seongwoo insisted firmly, making Daniel crack up. "Don't you dare look them up either. When I get home, I'm clearing the searches pictures so they will never see the light again."

The CEO suddenly reached out for his hand, squeezing the top of it as if in comfort. Seongwoo found himself strangely calmed. His skin seemed to be saying ‘oh finally, I missed daddy’s touch.’ His heart flipped and face heated further, making him feel uncomfortably hot. He agonized over why Daniel was so damn attractive despite being thirty years old and paying for intimacy. It just wasn't fair that he had everything when other guys in the world had barely one nice attribute. How was he supposed to date anyone else later when they would all come up short in comparison?

“Physical intimacy to be negotiated. We agreed this level and kisses were alright, didn’t we, Seongwoo? Or are you backing out on the contract already?” Daniel murmured in a husky tone, leaning in closer with a wicked, playful smirk.

“Hmm-hmm…” Seongwoo didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment.

“May I?” Daniel’s low, thick, accented voice sent a delicious shiver down Seongwoo’s spine and his finger was hot and tingly brushing against his cheek.

Seongwoo gulped, bit his lip and nodded, looking down at their connected hands. Daniel’s hand squeezed his more firmly as he swooped in and laid a gentle peck over his freckles. Then, he sat back, observing the kiss’s effect on his baby. Seongwoo tried to put on a poker face, willing his skin not to further betray him. He lifted his head and cleared his throat, looking at the other straight in the eye and stiffly smiling. Daniel chuckled with amusement, gazing at him with clear curiosity and affection.

“You’re looking very pretty today. Quite fluffy and approachable. I like that your fashion choices seem to show a different side of you. It’s like each day I’m meeting a slightly different person.”

Seongwoo was dressed in a plain white blouse shirt, cardigan, and slacks. It was his sort of ‘chic librarian’s helper’ look.

Seongwoo explained, “I did mention when we first chatted that I have a variety of charms. I plan on showing you each version of myself. Then, later on, you can tell me which style you prefer.”

Daniel pulled a duck face, “That’s going to be rough. I don’t think I could possibly choose. I like all sides of you equally the same. That’s like asking me to choose between my cats or ice cream flavors.”

Seongwoo giggled, putting the back of his hand over his mouth in a bashful gesture Daniel found adorable and entertaining since he tended to do that as well. Were they mimicking each other? Or had he just not noticed that Seongwoo did, too?

“No gifts today?” Seongwoo asked, curiously peeking around the inside of the car like a child on his birthday.

Daniel playfully raised up a thick, caterpillar, ebony brow. “I thought you didn’t want me to excessively waste money on you?”

“Right, I didn’t.” Seongwoo tried to hide it, but Daniel could tell that he was sort of disappointed. Daniel realized that he had been lying. Of course, what person didn’t secretly want to get spoiled and rain gifts upon?

“Full of contradictions I see, this amusing baby of mine. Tell you what. Every date, I will get you a gift, but I’ll make sure that it’s not pricy. Then you can feel properly spoiled without feeling guilty.”

Seongwoo waved his hand and shook his hand vehemently, looking embarrassed, “No, you don’t have to do that. That wasn’t my intention. You don’t need to spend bucketloads of money on me.”

“It clearly was. You really are a wiley, pretty little fox, I see,” Daniel commented with an amused chuckle.

Seongwoo continued to insist that he hadn’t been fishing for gifts, but Daniel refused to believe him. Seongwoo grew sulky because of that and the added teasing. Until Daniel turned his head towards him, cradling his jaw, and pecked his lips out of the blue. Afterwards, Seongwoo slowly blinked and shyly smiled with the bratty man watching him from inches away.

“I’ll win you something at the arcade today. It’s okay to wish to be surprised with nice things, Seongwoo. Sorry for teasing you. Your reactions are pretty cute and addictive though. Expect more of that down the road. I’m going to start driving now. You can choose the music you like from my playlist.”

Speechless Seongwoo merely nodded, overwhelmed by how his body was tingling and heart racing after that sudden kiss attack. That much Daniel all of a sudden apparently wasn’t good for his health. The attraction he felt was incredibly strong, and Daniel had such amazing, tasty lips.

It was regrettable, but Daniel had to release Seongwoo’s hand in order to drive. Seongwoo tried to refocus himself and get back to some semblance of his usual chill by looking through the list of music on Daniel’s phone. They listened to music, occasionally catching each other casting side glances with playful grins, otherwise remaining silent as they travelled.

 

 

Daniel drove twenty minutes away to a PC café that was on a rather uncrowded street full of cafes, candy shops, noraebangs, and arcades. Clearly, they were in an area for the youth. Seongwoo felt suddenly out of place. Surely they would stick out like a sore thumb, being some of the oldest in the place. Hopefully, it was one of those cases where the youngsters wouldn’t be able to tell their age since they were dressed casually and both looked young for their age. There were occasionally unemployed middle-aged men coming into those sort of places.

“You don’t need to worry, Seongwoo. I made sure that there would be few people first. There’s an area reserved for us where we can game in peace without a bunch of brats poking fun at us.”

Seongwoo smiled, happy though slightly freaked out that Daniel had been able to read his expression and hesitation to get out of the car so well.

“You can reserve these kind of places? I had no idea.”

“Considering my position and what sort of company I run, I can reserve all sorts of places. Especially this sort.”

“Ah, right.”

daniel peered at his embarassed face with clear amusement. "Cute dummy. That nicname your bff gave you really suits you. Ongcheongie, was it? I think I'm going to borrow that. Ask him how much for the copyright."

Seongwoo prayed he wasn't as serious about that as he sounded. 

How had he forgotten that Daniel was the CEO of a famous gaming company of all places? Daniel likely frequented this place, and the owners had likely been on the verge of fainting when they got a call from the man responsible for many of their most popular games.

When Seongwoo went to open the door, Daniel insisted that he stay there a moment. It turned out it was so he could get out and open the door for him himself. Seongwoo shook his head and snickered, amused at how Daniel felt like he had to act like a proper gentleman in any situation. He could handle a door and a seatbelt perfectly fine on his own, and it felt quite strange to have another person doing it for him, but it was also refreshing and sweet. He didn’t think it was a baby’s place to complain about being treated nicely, so he bit his tongue.

For the most part, Seongwoo planned on letting Daniel do with him as he wanted for the time being. He wanted to come off as the sort of baby who was calm and agreeable, seeing as his exes had been the opposite. Pleasing his Daddy and being the opposite of those girls was his number one priority on these dates.

When they went inside, it was clear that the owners had been expecting them. They greeted Daniel with friendly smiles and polite bows, giving them beverages and snacks for free and leading them to their ‘reserved’ row of computers. They were given the biggest ones with the plushest looking chairs. Still, it was far from a five-star joint. Most of the dim place was tattered and dusty from the teenage traffic it saw on a daily basis.

They asked if the temperature was alright and if there was anything else they could get them. Daniel insisted they were fine and the couple should just go about their business as if they weren’t there. Seongwoo was glad that Daniel treated others kindly and didn’t want to give burden by demanding special attention. He would have felt awkward being fawned over in this sort of place.

“They are kind people. They treat me like family, that’s why I come here. They’ll leave us alone from now on, for the most part, so let’s get comfortable. There’s a list of games in a folder on the desktop. Choose what you’d like to play. There’s not one there I haven’t tried.”

Seongwoo sat down in the chair that Daniel held out for him, giggling in amusement, “You really DO have too much free time. I find it hard to picture a CEO playing games in his office all day.”

“It’s more like half the day. It wasn’t always like that. After your company gets successful though, that’s what ends up happening to all CEOs from what I understand. Your company basically runs itself and you just have to sit on your lonely throne waiting for your subjects to ask for help or approve something. Getting fat and being bored to tears.”

Daniel sat down in the chair next to him, resting his elbows on the table and watching Seongwoo’s screen as he scrolled the list of games in the single yellow folder.

“Sounds a lot more boring than I expected.”

“It is. A total drag most of the time. I actually beg Jisung for work and when I get really bored, I stroll around the building, talking to my favorite employees and watering the plants.”

Seongwoo snorted as his eyes carefully wandered the list for a game that he enjoyed and would stand some chance of beating Daniel at. He wasn’t that great at competitive, multiplayer games even though he’d been gaming a large chunk of his life. He didn’t want to lose terribly on their first couple games together. That would just be humiliating, since, after all, he was also versed in the gaming world—supposedly.

“I’m sure your employees hate that. They would have to be on their toes all the time to make sure you don’t catch them on SNS or online shopping.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind if I caught that honestly. If I see it, I talk to them about it or give advice what to pick out. I’ve seen some hilarious videos and personally helped many of my staff choose decent additions to their wardrobe.”

“You must be close to your employees then,” Seongwoo hummed.

Daniel shrugged, “I like to be approachable and real as much as possible. It’s better for productivity if they like me as a person and understand that I take my time to interact and get to know them. I can’t do it with everyone because I employ a large amount of people. I interact with at least half one day and the other half another day so that way they can ensure that I’m not giving special treatment.”

“Good idea. You have good sense to do things like that. It makes sense that your company is doing well and has such a high employee satisfaction rate.”

“Running a business is not all about business smarts. It’s also about being people smart. You are welcome to apply there after you graduate, like I said. I won’t do more than give you my ‘thumbs up’ of recommendation to the hiring board. I can guarantee you would enjoy working there.”

Seongwoo nodded absentmindedly, “Thank you for the offer. I’ll consider it. First and foremost, my focus is graduating and putting together a decent portfolio.”

Daniel slid closer, laying his arm around Seongwoo’s back. Seongwoo stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, getting used to the gentle, familiar touch. Daniel didn’t touch anywhere inappropriately at all—a casual, normal sort of gesture that occurred between friends. Except, the way that his thumb stroked the line of his spine was more intimate and left the other tingling, flushing, and chewing on his lip.

“I’m looking forward to seeing your designs. When will you let me? There is so much I can teach you and assist you with.”

“Soon,” Seongwoo promised, slapping himself on the leg for taking that last comment in a dirty way. “I’ve decided on the first two games. What’s next?”

“Just tell me and I’ll take care of it.”

Seongwoo named one and Daniel moved to his own computer, removing his hand from Seongwoo’s back and leaving a warm tremor behind. Seongwoo could vividly recall how the touch had felt, unable to stop focusing on that one spot for the next minute.

Then, thankfully, Daniel set up the game so that they could play it together on their separate screens. They spent twenty minutes on the games that Seongwoo had chosen, Street Fighter and Pac-Man. He was able to put up a decent fight because he’d been playing those games regularly since he was a teen, but Daniel proved to be as great as any professional gamer. Even clearly going easy on Seongwoo, trying to give him a fair chance to win, Daniel ended up crushing him to smithereens in the end.

“You really have had too much free time in your life. You’re the best player I’ve ever seen. Are you sure you don’t have a side job as pro gamer?” Seongwoo commented in disbelief, trying to hide his disappointment and sulkiness.

Daniel laughed, smiling proud yet sheepishly at the compliment. It was the first time in the past twenty minutes that Seongwoo had looked at his face. The handsome man seemed incredibly happy and relaxed. Seongwoo was glad that he could be the cause of that. It seemed Daniel really enjoyed gaming and having these extremely common sort of dates. Seeing Daniel happy and satisfied brought a smile to Seongwoo’s face, despite his constant losses.

“It just comes along with being a programmer. I had to play a lot to be able to understand, find and fix glitches, and develop games to be better than what was already out there. I’ve probably played more games in and out of work than many professional gamers, to be honest.”

“Ah, that makes sense. How often would you say that you play on average?”

“When I was a programmer in my mid-twenties, hmm, I would have to say at least ten hours a day. Now it’s more like five to six.”

“That’s near three times as much as me, wow. I don’t stand a chance on any game that we’re going to play.”

Seongwoo pouted as he looked at the computer screen that was screaming ‘game over, you lose’ at him for the fiftieth time that day. It was quite discouraging, like a wrecking ball to his manly pride.

“How about we stop playing competitive games then? Let’s play some sort of adventure game we can do together. We can start brand-new characters and work together to level up. How does that sound?” Daniel suggested, lightly rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

Seongwoo turned to him with a soft smile and nodded, “That’s probably for the best. If I lose one more time, I think I might just storm out like a sulky brat.”

“Yeah, I sort of noticed you’re a sore loser,” Daniel chuckled, almond eyes twinkling in an attractive fashion. “Luckily, I find it cute. Let’s play World of Warcraft. You know it, I presume?”

Seongwoo instantly liked the idea, his mood flipping a hundred and eighty degrees. “Of course I do! Who on earth doesn’t? Wow, it’s been ages since I’ve heard that name. I haven’t played it in years.”

“It’s a classic. I never get tired of it. I play it still at least once a month.”

 

 

The next two hours they spent exploring the world in the nostalgic game that any boy ever going through adolescence would have known, helping each other complete quests and improve specialty skills of their characters up from level one to twenty. They took a break only to get more sodas, snacks, and get cup noodles that served as dinner. Sometimes, Seongwoo would struggle because he forgot how to do or find something. Daniel would hover over him then to do it for him, large, hot hand on his back, close enough that their arms brushed and Seongwoo could smell his musky cologne.

“Well, that was fun.”

“We’re not done yet. Come here.” Daniel grabbed Seongwoo by the wrist and led him down the street towards an arcade.

“You want to play more? There’s no way you are really thirty years old,” Seongwoo commented with disbelief.

Daniel stopped in the area with rows of claw machines, “I really am not lying, unfortunately. I’ll show you my license later. Let me win you one of these as a gift for beating you so ruthlessly.”

“It wasn’t ruthlessly. You won by a very small margin,” Seongwoo lied, rolling his eyes because admitting how much he’d lost by would be a second dose of humiliation.

Daniel’s cheeky grin showed he saw right through the younger, “Right, but I still feel bad. I was really going easy on you.”

“Just get a doll and let’s get going. I’m tired,” Seongwoo huffed, shaking out from Daniel’s grasp and crossing his arms over his chest in a sassy manner.

“Alright, I will. Don’t get sulky. It’s too adorable to resist. I might just attack you.”

“You wouldn’t without permission.”

Daniel had barely touched him without asking ‘may I’ first. The CEO smirked, raising up an eyebrow.

“Things will be different as time goes on and we get more comfortable. I’m learning my boundaries with you, Seongwoo. When I kissed you all of a sudden earlier, you didn’t shy away or reprimand me for it.”

“I still could. I was just shocked at that time,” Seongwoo insisted stubbornly.

Of course he wouldn’t have reprimanded the CEO or shied away when it had felt good and been something that he secretly wanted. It was still fun to play around with him like this, despite both knowing that if Daniel attacked him right then nothing bad would happen.

“Ah, I see. I should be careful. I don’t want to get reprimanded by a furious baby. Any preference?”

Seongwoo looked over the dolls carefully and pointed to one that he thought would be hard to get. He wanted to see Daniel humiliatingly losing for once. To his surprise, Daniel didn’t seem phased by his choice.

“Want my baby wants, he gets. That pretty seal is coming home with mommy very soon.”

Seongwoo remained silent, smirking because he doubted that Daniel could get that seal even after a few tries. It was buried under a bunch of other dolls and stuffed in the farthest corner. Getting it should have been next to impossible. Daniel proved him wrong though, by managing to sink the claws around it and get it out of the machine in just two attempts. He smiled smugly as he presented the white seal plushie to the stunned, gaping younger.

“Piece of cake.”

Seongwoo took it, looking at it in shock, “There’s really no game you’re bad at, is there?”

“Only if you call ‘love’ a game,” Daniel joked, laughing like a total dork and bashfully covering his mouth with his hand. “As you know, I totally suck at that.”

Seognwoo smiled and chuckled, amused and happy. It felt good having received a gift his boyfriend had won in an arcade. It reminded him of back in high school.

“Well, who really needs that. I think I prefer what we have.”

Daniel was still snickering softly as he took Seongwoo’s hand in his, leading him back to the car, “I feel the same. Let’s get this tired baby home.”

“My fingers ache,” Seongwoo pouted, flexing his free hand with the seal tucked under his arm.

“Ah, sorry about that. I’m so used to it, even if my fingers are cramping up, I hardly notice it now. I guess it wouldn’t be the same for you. Next time, we’ll stop early.”

“Right, maybe three hours straight was sort of overkill. We should break it up with exercise.”

“I can give you a massage that will help with the stiffness at least.”

During the drive back to Seongwoo’s house, they listened to more of Seongwoo’s choice of music while Daniel used one hand to gently press and rub the younger’s sore spots. Seongwoo watched, mesmerized and smiling sweetly, secretly enjoying the excuse to have prolonged contact. Daniel’s hands felt so nice that he realized he really couldn’t get enough. The only reason that it wasn’t the best of ideas was because he imagined those thick, hot, soft hands on other places of his body.

They arrived at his home much too quickly for Seongwoo’s taste and the addicting touch paused.

“I put your first allowance in your account today.”

“I saw it…” Seongwoo admitted, looking down at his hands and heating bashfully.

The time to say goodbye had come, and that was always when he felt the most awkward. Seongwoo remained unsure if it would end with another goodbye kiss. He wanted it to, but he was too prideful and embarrassed to ask for it. He hadn’t made a move to get out though because a part of him hoped for it.

He shouldn’t, but he was already getting attached to Daniel and wanting more physical intimacy with him. It was probably because he was a really nice guy, they both felt attracted to each other, and these dates felt like real ones as long as they weren’t discussing money and terms. He felt like he could understand how Jaehwan and Minhyun appeared so comfortable and right together - and how Jaehwan might get confused about if he’d developed feelings for his daddy or not. This whole fake dating thing confused Seongwoo.

“How about coming to my place to watch a movie this Sunday? There’s a movie that I wanted to watch but since it’s a horror movie, I can’t stand to watch it alone. My cats aren’t comforting enough company. I would ask if you were free tomorrow but I figure two days in a row is asking too much of you.”

Seongwoo bit his tongue from saying that he wouldn’t mind it. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t have an issue with Daniel asking to see him several days in a row, maybe even every day. Dating him was much more fun than dating anyone else had ever been. They weren’t doing anything really special or incredibly entertaining, either. Seongwoo enjoyed the company in itself and the conversation. He couldn’t let on so early what he was feeling. This was a business arrangement, after all. They needed to keep an appropriate amount of distance and even if feelings were starting to develop, they should both stay quiet about it. Because that wasn’t part of their terms.

Romance and intimacy could happen, but feelings were supposed to stay out of the equation unless it reached the point that one or both could no longer hide it. Daniel was now his main source of income and he liked the way his life had been the last few days. He needed to keep this job. Daniel couldn’t know that he was starting to like him(as a person) and feeling eager to spend more time with him.

“Right, that would be too much. Two or times a week is efficient, I think.”

“Ah, Sunday would have been going over the two times a week limit, right? I’ll send you a bonus then. Unless you want to move the date to next week?”

Seongwoo bit his tongue again as he thought ‘I don’t think I could wait that long.’ “A bonus will be fine. A small one. It’s just a couple hours watching a movie. It won’t even cost a penny.”

“Still, you would be coming over to my house. You might feel uncomfortable.”

“Well, I won’t be as long as there’s no… Other implications.”

Daniel’s face flamed as he shook his head and hands. “No! No implications! I just don’t like movie theaters because they have the air conditioning on too high. You would be coming over just to see a movie and leaving right after, I swear.”

Seongwoo couldn’t help but giggle at Daniel’s overreaction. He could be incredibly cute and like a child, often making Seongwoo doubt that he was truly thirty years old. Why did they both blush and get awkward whenever sex came into their conversation? Like they were a bunch of teenagers instead of adults who had been around that block a hundred times. Was it because of the thick, buzzing tension that was always between them that they tried to ignore? Or was it just the nature of this situation, with both of them not being used to this arrangement idea?

“Alright, then. Sunday it is, a movie only. I’ll see you in two days.”

Because he felt nervous despite his cool demeanor, Seongwoo ended up fumbling with the seat belt.

“Let me get that for you.”

Daniel unbuckled it, leaning over to let the belt slide into its holder without the metal piece slapping Seongwoo in the face. That brought their bodies close and their faces across from each other. Their eyes caught and Daniel paused. They both glanced at each other’s lips and flushed, then awkward laughs slipped out.

Daniel’s hand went from the belt to his jaw, caressing it and lifting his head up when Seongwoo tried to look away. He asked the question this time through only his warm, kind eyes—‘May I?’. Seongwoo gulped, licked his lips, nodded and then held his breath. Their eyes fluttered closed as Daniel tipped his head to the left and slowly moved in towards Seongwoo’s face.

Just like the other night, Daniel merely gave him a sweet, innocent peck that lasted a few seconds. He went to pull away but Seongwoo just couldn’t stand the idea of being separated already—he felt like he’d been waiting for this for hours. He boldly pulled Daniel back by his shirt, pressing onto his lips, more firmly this time. Daniel hummed pleasantly, pressing back and relaxing into the kiss that lasted much longer and felt quite a bit hotter than the last time.

Their lips smacked lightly as they came apart, but Daniel didn’t back away. They took a second to breath and bask in the intense, exciting moment before Daniel pressed his lips back on Seongwoo’s again; he did so more eagerly, and it felt a bit wet but still with that sweetness, not pushing him to go further, remaining patient, letting Seongwoo give direction. Seongwoo parted his lips, slipping down to capture the other’s plush, lower lip in his mouth. Daniel gave an appreciative, thick sound in his throat almost like a moan, breathing harshly through his nose, clearly excited by the bold move.

Seongwoo was tempted for more, but he was sure that Jaehwan was spying on them. He didn’t like the idea of the first time he made out with Daniel being with an on-looker and then having to be badgered and teased about it the following days. Regretfully, he kissed and flicked his tongue over the center of that delicious, jutting, peach flavored lower lip a few times and then turned his head subtly away, releasing the elder man.

For a second, Daniel remained there with his eyes closed, lips parted, and breath raspy. His eyes opened when Seongwoo cleared his throat and the door clicked.

“Good night, Daniel.”

Daniel grinned wide, eyes twinkling and face prettily flushed. Seongwoo’s response to his kiss had pleased him, even if it had finished early. Seongwoo was glad about that, though he was partially regretting it when he thought of what Jaehwan was going to say once he went in. He must have clearly seen that Seongwoo had initiated that second kiss and that meant that he indeed felt sexually attracted to Daniel.

To his defense, how could anyone not? He was human and he’d been deprived a long time and Daniel was nothing short of a god in the gay world. His kisses showed promise and made him regret cutting the session short.

“Good night, Seongwoo. Sleep well.”

Seongwoo nodded, waved, and then shut the car door. He wasn’t sure if he really would be able to after that hot kiss that left his body begging for much more and screaming at him for denying to have proper fun yet again.

 

 

Seongwoo: Did you make it back home safe? It was starting to rain earlier.

Daniel: I did indeed. Thanks for your concern. It wasn’t raining too hard. Are you about to sleep?

Seongwoo: I’m sort of too riled up to sleep, honestly. I’m going to draw until I’m sleepy.

Daniel: Ah, I understand how you feel hahaha. Was I dreaming, or did you initiate a kiss with me earlier?

Seongwoo: Maybe I did. Or maybe I just fell over. Think what you want ; )

Daniel: Hahaha. This wiley fox. I like that. I like that sort of response a lot. I will go ahead and think what I want, then. Which is that I have a feeling you also want me as much as I want you(we were a few seconds from making out, huh?). And I have a certain curious term to back me up on that.

Seongwoo: I have no idea what you are talking about. I have not thought of making out for even a second with a puppy, that would be animal abuse. Go to sleep, Daniel. You’ve been awake for seventeen hours now.

Daniel: Oh, is my baby concerned about my sleep and keeping up with my schedule now? I like that very much. I shouldn’t leave my baby worried. Good night then, Seongwoo baby. Sleep tight, sweet dreams.

Seongwoo: You too. Sweet dreams, Daddy.

Daniel: GAH!

How am I possibly supposed to sleep now?

That was such a rude attack!

Seongwoo: I don’t know. Not my problem. ; )

Daniel: Hahahaha. What a brat.

Seongwoo: Back at you. That’s for not letting me win today.

Daniel: I KNEW you were actually upset about that.

Seongwoo: Only a little ; P

Daniel: Hahahaha. I’m recalling Sulky Seongwoo. Such a cutie…

Seongwoo: I know you are, but what am I? Go to sleep.

Daniel: I will, I will. Goodnight, for real.

Baby <3

Seongwoo: <3<3

Daniel: jdahdjiwhf!!!! *Blowing a thousand kisses

Seongwoo: *dodging all but the last few (btw please keep wearing that peach flavoured lip balm, it's yummy)

Daniel: *goes to buy peach scented/flavored everything in hopes of being gobbled up

Seongwoo: *licks from head to toe, especially in the middle 

Daniel: Seongwoo!!!! How dare you!! Now I definitely can't sleep. You need to go to work in my place. 

Seongwoo: Hmm, nah. Don't feel like it. Not even for a bonus.

Daniel: Hmph. Meanie. >.<

Seongwoo: I know you like it tho ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's date number three. Getting a bit steamier as they open up, get comfortable, and become more daring with their flirting(sexual tension boil boil). I hope it was entertaining and you're getting a good grasp of what these characters are like. If you didn't know already, this story is slowburn with the physical stuff but of course it will occur and it will be explicit.
> 
> In the next chapter, hot moments will happen when they watch a movie at Daniel;s place(Aigoo, everyone sees right through you using horror movies as a device to perform skinship, Niel). Look forward to that probably by Sunday(I'm sick tho so no guarentees). I won't have a beta anymore so excuse errors or a change in sentence structure/flare. I really hope to hear what you guys think. If you are enjoying this story, please recommend to your friends and mutuals~ This may be my very last wanna one chaptered story so I'm really hoping it turns well and gets lots of love. If you have ideas for future scenes, please let me know as well. I want to incorporate them.
> 
> Last but certainly not least, I will get to your comments and reply soon! I've read them all but I've been busy. Thanks so much for the support thus far! I know the story isn't really getting to the good parts just yet.
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Horror Movies are a Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night date. Seongwoo visits Daniel's house for a romantic dinner in and a horror movie in his private theater. Things get hot and...buttery. ^^

Daniel: I'm outside your place. 

Seongwoo: Already?! I'm just out of the shower, nowhere near ready! What are you doing here now? Ugh…

Daniel: Sorry~ I was simply too excited to see you. I couldn't wait until 7 to get off. I had to deal with some Jisung-mma wrath but I managed to escape alive. Just throw on whatever and dry your hair. Hurry up! I miss you so much~

Seongwoo: Pfft. Your cheese is showing. It's only been two days. You will live if you have to wait twenty more, I’m positive.

Daniel: Trust me even half a day is painful. Even when I have work to do, I am hoping for free time so that I can text you. 

Seongwoo: Aww. Being dramatic and exaggerating works in your favor this time. Alright, I’ll be down in fifteen. I can't go down without putting on makeup at least. 

Daniel: Why not? Your skin is flawless! You hardly need it. 

Seongwoo: No, see you only think that way because you have only seen me with make up on. I'm FAR from flawless. I’m FULL of flaws. I wish I could live with makeup on permanently. That feels more like me.

Daniel: I don't believe you. Stop trying to be humble. No one who truly thinks that would have so many selfies or look in a mirror, their phone camera, or the back of a spoon to check their appearance. You are just as narcissistic and arrogant as any other model, admit it. 

Seongwoo: I am not! You know what, I think I caught a cold the other day while walking in the rain. I think I will have to pass tonight. 

Daniel: Ah, come on~ I'm sorry. I was just pulling your pretty, slender leg. Forgive me, my Ong prince. 

Seongwoo: Hmm. What will you do for me if I do? 

Daniel: I will let you choose all the ice cream flavors when we stop over at Baskins. Aren't you forgetting though? I have a secret weapon. You still haven't seen my new hair. 

Seongwoo: Ugh. Why won't you just tell me what color it is at least? I've been dying of curiosity since you sent me the cropped photo in the salon yesterday. You're such an evil Daddy. Why does Jaehwan get the only truly nice one? Maybe I should have shopped around other options instead of jumping on the first offer.

Daniel: I AM TOO nice and you know it. I bought you something. But you have to deal with a bit of teasing to get it. Don't tell me my baby can't handle this much? Are you actually a toddler? 

 

Seongwoo sent a selfie of himself glaring, another of him pouting, and then a final one of him full-on childishly sulking. Daniel squealed, saving each present he received.

 

Seongwoo: Fine I will go. But you have to wait for me to get properly ready. I refuse to go out of this house not looking decent. 

Daniel: I will give you ten minutes. Otherwise I'm driving off and you will have to wait for the next date to see my hair and get the gift. 

Seongwoo: ONLY TEN! That's like asking a baby to build a rocket ship. Ugh! Play fair! 

Daniel: Tick tock tick tock...

Seongwoo: KANG DANIEL! I hate you! Looking good isn’t magic, you know!

Daniel: I like you too. If you are sweet, I might give you a three minutes bonus. 

Seongwoo: YES! I like you, Daddy. You're so handsome, sexy, manly and hilarious~ 

 

Seongwoo sent photos of him sending hearts and blowing kisses clearly, taken while he was waiting for his shoots to start. Daniel chuckled, waiting in his car, scrolling and saving the pictures that he had just won. 

It was great how Seongwoo used his own saved selfies like emoticons. Next to his ‘furry friends’ folder, he had a newly made ‘my pretty baby’ folder with nearly a hundred different photos. There were still over a thousand Seongwoo had saved in his phone he had yet to seen. The brat had even password locked them so he couldn't get in.

 

The CEO listened to music while singing and happily drumming on the steering wheel. When Seongwoo opened up the car door to get in, he ducked his dark head in and gasped with shock. Daniel leaned in to see him better, smiling wide

"Good evening. What do you think of my new look?" 

"I think...Wow. It's so red. Like a cherry. Impossible to lose you in the crowd. That’s a positive." 

Daniel pouted, grabbing the sarcastic sounding bratty man’s wrist to help him get in the car without banging his head or tripping over the bottom with his long legs. "You don't like red." 

"No, that's not it. It's just a shock. I've hardly seen any red this bright. It's really bold." 

"Well that's what I was going for—bold, passionate, fearless and young. I wanted to appear more youthful so you won't be as embarrassed or uncomfortable walking in public with me." 

"Aw is that why you did it? Because of my comment the other day? I’m surprised you took that seriously." 

"Of course. Your opinions affect me a lot more than you think. So you should be careful what you say." 

Seongwoo closed the door. Daniel reached over again to buckle him up. Seongwoo sat there obediently with a light tint and wicked smirk. "In that case, you would look younger if you wore some bunny onesies. Seriously not joking this time. You know, like a white or pink one with the fluffy tail and the floppy--" 

Daniel finished buckling him in then silenced the younger with an unexpected, firm kiss. Seongwoo hummed, leaning into the kiss to prolong the contact once he got over his initial surprise and realized what they were doing. Daniel kissed him a few more times for good measure, firm and long, caressing his lips with hot presses.

Seongwoo was left smoldering and breathless when he pulled away, wondering who and where he was. His face flushed a similar shade to Daniel’s new hair color as the seconds ticked by.

"That gets you to shut up rather nicely, I see," Daniel observed smugly with a chuckle. 

Seongwoo merely blinked at him with eyes sparkling and swollen lips parted. Daniel was extremely tempted to dive in for more but decided he would wait until later in his place when their positions were better for some serious kissing. Assuming Seongwoo would allow him. 

They were already on the road when Seongwoo found the ability to speak again. "You didn't ask permission." 

"I figured I don't always need to. Again, I see you don’t get angry or push me away. If you want me to ask first, I can. But then that's not a normal relationship at all. Most couples aren't acquiring permission for every form of skinship." 

Seongwoo looked down at his fiddling hands, pretty face still heated and crooked, pearly teeth nibbling on his wet, tingling lip. Daniel had a feeling he knew what that habit meant. It flattered him and gave him the confidence he needed to keep boldly pursuing his baby. Now that they had passed the third date, the contract terms were agreed on (‘physical intimacy negotiable’ ringing in his head several hundred times per day), and the allowance paid, Daniel didn't feel the need to hold back his desire. 

He would remain a gentleman but he would let Seongwoo know just how much he was into him. Then he had no choice but to wait and see how Seongwoo would respond to their attraction and his willingness. 

Without asking this time either, he reached for Seongwoo's hand. Seongwoo easily gave it up, letting it be captured and intertwined with his own. Their skin was warm and soft from using hand creams regularly. Daniel ran his thumb along the smooth patch under Seongwoo’s pointer finger, humming along to the pop songs coming across his playlist. 

"Why suits when we're only going to your house?" Seongwoo asked curiously in a soft tone as he stared at Daniel’s hand, blinking slowly.

"I wanted to see you dressed up," Daniel admitted. “We are technically going to my house but it's for dinner and a movie. We aren't going to eat fried chicken and beer on my couch in front of a flat screen TV, Seongwoo. I have a theater area and I've hired a chef. My place looks like a fancy, romantic 5-star diner combined with a private movie theater." 

Seongwoo scrunched up his finely groomed brows. Since his hair was gelled off his forehead for the first time, Daniel could see them clearly. Forehead Seongwoo was rare yet superior. He looked as regal as a prince. Especially in that fit, clean, all white coat, shirt, and dress pants ensemble. He didn't wear a suit the same way as Daniel did though--no ties. That made him look like a prince acting in a movie on a holiday. He had to wear suits every day but this was the ‘casual day out with the dog but paparazzi might be watching so I better be fashionable’ sort of look. 

"I can't imagine this somehow. Do you really live in an apartment?" 

"I do. It's not a mansion, it’s just big. With four rooms. Living room, kitchen, bedroom, theater and gym put together." 

"Wow, sounds like the life of the rich and famous. I'm picturing something Iike MTV Cribs Korean version." 

"It's not anything incredible, Seongwoo. There’s not going to be several floors with a private elevator, a swimming pool, a jacuzzi bath and three walk-in closets. I'm simply a businessman, not the president or a celebrity." 

"Could have fooled me with your car and how you dress. That suit I can tell costs more than all the furniture in my room combined. Since I had to shop on Ikea." 

"Nothing wrong with Ikea. I used to only have things from there. I liked wandering the store for hours and eating the pizza and hot dogs there. It's cool how they set the rooms up to look realistic and give you some design ideas. It's also fun to put the pieces together. Makes you feel like a carpenter or a handyman. Gives you confidence building something." 

Seongwoo grimaced as if recalling some extremely unpleasant memory. "If you say so. I absolutely hated it. I'm not good at following directions. I messed it up and had to take it apart several times. Punched and scraped all over. Swollen toes from dropping a corner of wood as well." 

"Aw, poor baby. You really are the clumsy." 

"You have no idea. Just wait a few more dates. I'm cursed." 

Seongwoo pouted and Daniel chuckled, squeezing his hand in a comforting, affectionate manner. 

"I'll keep you safe and kiss your boo-boos or pay your hospital fees, I promise. That's what a Daddy is for. But DO try to be extra careful when I'm not around." 

Seongwoo seemed shy and flattered as he nodded his pointed chin. "I will. I've been a good baby so far. I didn't wear black. Not an inch of it. See?" 

Daniel looked over him appreciatively, making the younger visibly shiver and heat. Especially when he looked at his lap as if he were using x-ray vision to see if he also had on underwear that wasn’t black. There was such clear desire in his dark, warm eyes. Seongwoo liked it but it was also overwhelming. 

The date had barely started and he already wondered if he'd be able to live through the night with his sanity intact. Surely something was going to happen; he could just feel it--Daniel was acting differently, not nearly as reserved and polite as in previous dates. He figured it had to be because they had started the arrangement. 

Seongwoo didn't mind the slight change. After all, Daniel would only go as far as he let him. If he didn't want those advances, he could just tell the CEO to stop or hold back or slow down. That was all it would take.

The issue was he couldn't bring himself to (especially in the heat of the moment with possible lip on lip contact involved). It had been a long time since a hot man looked at him with that much earnest, yearning and interest. It was hard to hold back when he’d been lonely and desperate for physical intimacy for nearly half a year.

"You've been a great baby. I think you deserve some sugar."   
Daniel lifted up his hand, raining light kisses all over the back of it with cute, smacking noises. 

Seongwoo giggled as pleasant tremors traveled down his arm. "Aw, that's all I get?" 

"Stop tempting me so much, Seongwoo. The way you look now is enough. You're scrumptious enough to eat. At this rate, if I kissed you again we wouldn't get to my place. We’d end up on the side of the road at worst." 

Seongwoo bit down on his smirking lips, casting a sideways glance so their eyes stuck together. "What if I said I wouldn't mind that? You could have my lips for dinner instead." 

"Are you always this bold? I thought you were shy." 

Seongwoo insisted blatantly, "I am. Compared to Jaehwan." 

Daniel smirked and chuckled as they started driving again. "So, shy is just a concept for you? Or a tactic, more than likely. To sucker in innocent men. Which you probably learned from him, judging by how he messaged me as you. Now I want to meet this bestie." 

"You would get along, I'm certain. But you two won't meet as long as I can help it." Seongwoo's response was firm. 

"Why not? Are you embarrassed of me?" Daniel asked with a sulky tone. 

"Not at all. I'm worried that HE will embarrass ME. We have been friends a long time, so he knows way too much. I might just have to kill him to bury my secrets someday. Also, he's got a big mouth and he has the hots for you. I’m worried you will get along too well, if you know what I mean." 

"Are you worried he will make a move on me? Or you don't want to lose me to another baby?" Daniel next asked with amusement, glancing sideways with a sexy, crooked grin. 

Seongwoo flushed as he avoiding eye contact; he instead stared at the long, slender fingers that were drumming between his knuckles. "Both," he admitted lowly, deciding he should be honest. 

"Good God, you're cute. I just can't deal. Hold on." 

Daniel stepped on the gas to speed through a yellow light, then pulled into a parking lot in front of an apartment building with a jerk and deafening screech. 

"Daniel?" Seongwoo asked anxiously, looking between Daniel's intense expression and their surroundings. 

"We're here." 

"Oh, alright. Let's go up then." 

Seongwoo unbuckled and went to open the door in a rush. Something about the red head's tone made him feel uncomfortable. "Wait. Look at me." 

Seongwoo didn't immediately. He felt suddenly bashful. Daniel gently cupped his jaw and turned his head towards him. 

"You're the only baby that will ever interest me, Seongwoo. You're special. I'm not going to leave you for any of your friends. I'm not going to respond or send messages to any other on the site either. I'm a loyal sort of man. When I made this arrangement, you became my only lover and therefore my priority. Trust me on that, alright? You have nothing to be insecure about. You and only you are mine right now. For as long as you want me or need my help. Understand?" 

Seongwoo gulped, feeling burdened by that serious, deep tone and the sincere, hot look in his eyes. The suited, red-haired CEO was incredibly close and looked at him like he was the only person that mattered in the world. Almost like the way Minhyun had looked at Jaehwan, just with more ‘raw’ passion. The sparks always buzzing between them were spazzing out of control, the car becoming a sauna. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted with a gasp as Daniel brushed the corner and gazed there with clear intention. 

"Seongwoo, you didn't answer me. Do you understand what I’m feeling or not?" 

"Yes, I understand. I won't worry about that sort of stupid stuff again. I’ll be a better baby from now on," Seongwoo whispered, leaning closer and tipping his head up eagerly as Daniel's thumb played with his lower lip. “So, Daniel, will you…” 

His tongue slipped out to nervously lick his lip, accidentally brushing Daniel's finger. His breath was raspy. His body was shivering and flaming hot, sweat breaking out along his temples. 

Daniel drew closer as a response to his unspoken question that slipped out of his thirstiness. Seongwoo could sense his warm breath and smell his musky cologne and peach tint. The tension between them was suffocating. He gulped down a thick lump of saliva, feeling painfully parched but not for water. 

Daniel leaned in and pressed his lips ever so gently against Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo hummed with excitement and relief, pressing in for just a bit more of that enticing pressure. However, Daniel pulled back completely after hardly more than a peck and made a move to go out of the car. 

"Let's go in for dinner. I think that's enough sugar for you until it's time for desert. Which will be the continuation of what you are silently asking me for. We should go in now, baby. Stop being so cute and transparent before I do something we shouldn't." 

Seongwoo sulked, feeling hurt and rejected. "That we shouldn't? Why shouldn't we kiss?   
Isn't that what you wanted? Was I not doing it the right way?" 

"What I mean is. Do you really think we should be seen sucking face in a car? The pictures might end up all over the news. I don't mind the public knowing I have a boyfriend, honestly, but you probably wouldn't like it being with that picture." 

Seongwoo's face was a tomato on fire. He quickly got out of the car without another word. Daniel laughed as he stepped out and shut the door. 

"The elevator is that way." 

Seongwoo crossed his arms over his chest, looking around curiously and avoiding eye contact with the amused CEO who might tease him further if he said any more stupid things as he followed Daniel into the building. Daniel's suite was on the top floor which was the twentieth. That was a lot of floors for an apartment complex. Usually the top floor had the largest houses. 

 

The ride was awkward and tense from the earlier occurrence still on their minds but luckily didn't last long. Seongwoo was able to focus on something else other than the attraction between them--exploring Daniel's place. It was incredibly spacious in all four rooms, decorated to be chic, modern and dark. There were many windows instead of walls, all with black and grey curtains drawn. The kitchen had a huge silver marbled island and dining table.

The living room--the largest of them all--had two black leather angular sofas, a massage chair, a giant glass coffee table with avengers comic clippings for coasters and a rounded, flat screen TV that was nearly as huge as a car. It was adorned with paintings made from puzzle pieces as well as pictures of his family, cats, and favorite games. It was surpisingly simple, clean, and uncluttered--not a speck of dust or item out of its place. 

His bedroom wasn't the same because half of it was littered with toys and merchandise for his four cats. Seongwoo had been excited to meet them but it turns out they were sleeping and too scared of new company or indifferent to come out. They were even prettier than their pictures and he sensed his heart flipping and couldn't help but 'aww's slipping out. 

The large dark wooden table was adorned with place mats, glasses of red wine, and platefuls of steak, garlic toast, mashed potatoes with gravy, and grilled vegetables covered by silver dome lids to stay warm. It smelled delicious, so the tour was cut short in order for the pair to fill their stomachs with the tempting smelling food made by the mysterious professional chef. 

Seongwoo had this fantasy that he had flown in some famous foreigner from some distant land just to cook this dinner for him. It wasn't likely to be true, but thinking of it that way made the dinner feel more romantic. He liked the idea of being courted; at least it would be a good excuse when he came home with hickeys Jaehwan would certainly discover. 

The whole atmosphere read that this particular date Daniel had pulled all the stops and would be trying hard to make out with him, if not get into his pants. Would he be able to resist? Would he really want to at that time anyway? That was the real question. Earlier he had initiated that kiss and just barely stopped himself asking with aegyo for more.

"Is it not to your taste? I knew I should have just taken you to a restaurant instead where you can pick what you want. I just thought this was more romantic and normal. You wouldn't be stressing out seeing menu prices and pick out the cheapest item this way either." 

Seongwoo realized he was standing there, simply staring at his food while Daniel had already sat down and started to dig in. 

"Excuse me. It looks fantastic and I agree with your idea. I was just spacing out." 

Daniel laughed softly in that slightly dorky, shy way he had, gesturing for him to sit down. "That does seem to be one of your hundreds of precious habits. I would feel better if you sat down and indulged yourself. It's really the best. Even the extremely selective food critic Hwang Minhyun approved this chef." 

Seongwoo choked on some wine he was tasting. Daniel stood up in concern, passing him a tissue. Seongwoo wiped his lips and let the coughing fit happen for awhile. He managed to stop just when Daniel was on his way to pat his back. 

Seongwoo assured him sheepishly, "I will live. Don't mind me and enjoy your meal. I was just surprised by that name. That's my roommates Daddy. Oh, wait, maybe I’m not supposed to tell you about that…" 

Daniel cut his steak, smiling with excitement. "No way! I love that guy. He's really cut throat but polite and with such a handsome, princely face so it's funny. People who get bashed by him must be confused to hate him or like him despite his blunt comments. He says it like it is but in such a chic, fancy way. Have you met him then?" 

Seongwoo nodded as he worked at cutting his own steak. Daniel had a spoonful of mashed potatoes with meat on top flying towards his eager jaws. "He was visiting our place the night I drunk called you. I have met him a few times but we haven't ever talked extensively. He doesn't say much and when he does it's really just like on TV and articles. Polite and stiff but super blunt. The times we had talked were really about Jaehwan. He left a decent impression with me there. He knows Jaehwan well and treats him with care. Jaehwan speaks highly of him. I get the feeling he's a private person that's a lot different when you get to him. Funnier and nicer. He even talks a bit differently to Jaehwan." 

"Oh, interesting. The opposite of me then, right? I couldn't hide who I am if I tried. I suck at acting." 

Seongwoo liked that though. He didn't have to suffer guessing games with Daniel. It was nice knowing he was liked and wanted. Seongwoo paused in chatting to try a bite of everything. 

Daniel chewed on the toast as he observed Seongwoo anxiously. "How is it? I really hope it's to your taste. This is one of my favorite meals." 

Seongwoo chuckled as he chewed the rest and swallowed. "How could I say no after you said that? But honestly it is good. The meat is a bit bloody for me, but I like that everything is salty instead of spicy or bland. The sweetness from the honey on the bread is a superbly nice touch." 

Seongwoo put down his fork to send a cheesy thumbs up of approval. Daniel chortled and broke into a huge, satisfied grin as he mimicked the gesture. They looked like humongous dorks but it kept the atmosphere light and casual which was good for them. 

Halfway through the meal as they talked about their favorite movies(mostly Daniel who was the movie buff), Daniel told Seongwoo to look under his chair. There was a large, wrapped present. The model pulled it out, smiling shyly. 

"You're spoiling me again." 

"I can't help it. Looking that pretty how can I not spoil you? Anyway, you agreed to it. One present per date. This didn't actually cost me anything since it's from our company. We give them to all our employees. This one is leftover because we give out the upgraded version now. It's not used." 

Seongwoo had some idea what it might be as he opened it up. It was sure to be a huge gift but it made him feel better that Daniel hadn't used any money to buy him something like a brand new computer. 

"Oh, my god, what?! You didn’t really! It's a design tablet!" 

Seongwoo couldn't hide his excitement even if he tried. It was something that he desperately needed. It was the best present Daniel could have possibly given him at that time.

Daniel looked on with his wine glass in hand and a soft, crooked smile. "I figured you would like it. As soon as you told me yours was an older model and acting faulty, I thought of this." 

"Thanks so much! I absolutely love it! I'll use it well!" Seongwoo hugged it to his chest, smiling brightly, feeling like a kid who got the game he had wanted all year for Christmas. 

"I would be a happy Daddy then. Please scrap the old one and do your drawing on this one now." 

"I will, I will!” Seongwoo nodded, parroting the phrase. 

Daniel laughed covering his mouth and turning pink. "You're too cute right now. So, this is how you get when I discover the perfect gift." 

"It's something unexpected that I've never got as a gift before. Plus, it’s something I wanted and needed but can't afford. I'm happy with any gift of course but this one I’m uber super duper, really sincerely daebak heol happy about." 

Daniel laughed harder. "I see that clearly. You look like you're about to dance." 

"I could. Should I?" Seongwoo stood up but Daniel waved him down with an amused, starry eyed look. 

"Maybe later. Finish eating and drink your wine. I'll show you how to use it." 

They spent the rest of the meal eating and fiddling with the new toy. Daniel coaxed Seongwoo into talking more about his designs. Long enough that they had another glass of wine, eyes flirting over the rims as they slowly drank looking over what Seongwoo had sent him that Daniel had took the liberty of uploading to the tablet.

"I hope you don't hate horror flicks," Daniel commented as he led Seongwoo to his theater room by the hand after unnecessary playing the gentleman by pulling his chair out for him. 

“I don’t, honestly. I’m not the sort to get easily scared.” 

“I am. I’ve actually seen ghosts.”

 

Seongwoo was awed even the second time he saw the room. One side was covered with gym equipment like a bench press, stacks of weights, a treadmill, and a sit up, pull up chair. The other side had two rows of red movie theater chairs, facing a wall. There was also a popcorn and soda machine in the corner. 

Daniel had his guest sit down as he worked the projector. Credits started playing on the wall in a rectangle almost as big as a regular cinema screen. Seongwoo sat down in the middle of the dim, slightly cool back row and watched. Daniel busied himself putting buttery popcorn in an authentic paper bucket. After he had popcorn and a cup full of coke with two straws, he used a remote from his pocket to dim the lights. With the smell of popcorn, the dark, spacious room, and the large picture playing various white words on a black backdrop in front of them, it truly felt like they had been teleported to a cinema. 

"Impressed?" 

Seongwoo realized that his mouth had been hanging wide open like a venus fly trap. "I have been trying not to say it but now I have to admit it. I am indeed impressed. This is the coolest thing in any house. Even better than MTV Cribs." 

Daniel chuckled. He was about to say something when a ghost flashing their face on the screen happened. They both screamed and grabbed at each other by instinct. After their girly screaming stopped, they gradually came back to their senses. Daniel was hugging Seongwoo around the shoulders and Seongwoo had dived into his chest—both unconsciously acting on their fright. 

"Woops," Daniel commented with a light, nervous laugh, relaxing and sitting back but leaving one arm draped over Seongwoo's shoulders. 

Seongwoo jumped back with an embarrassed flush. "Sorry. I don't know why I did that." 

"I guess you were lying--we're both scaredy cats. Which is funny because I wanted someone next to me when I watch this since it would calm me. I think your screaming made me twice as more scared." 

"I'm not usually scared of these kind of movies though, I swear. It must have caught me off-guard. Also..." Seongwoo turned to him with a playful look. "You were the one that screamed like a banshee first." 

"Was I? I think your memory or ears might be tricking you there," Daniel insisted with a telling smirk. “You were certainly first and even more shrill.” 

Seongwoo giggled, slipping his arm off Daniel's waist to cross over his chest. "Whatever you say. That won’t happen with me again. I'm going to get focused." 

"Alright then. Me too. Let's see who screams first." 

Thirty minutes later, Daniel had his arms fully around Seongwoo’s shoulders, stuffing his face in Seongwoo's neck, asking in a panicked tone, "Is it over? Is the ghost gone? I can't watch it!" 

Seongwoo hated to admit that he was frequently biting his tongue and gritting his teeth not to scream out loud and further humiliate himself. He felt like he had to prove himself at being more manly than Daniel at something. He was gripping the popcorn bucket tight. They had yet to take a nibble at it with how intense the beginning of the movie was. 

Fortunately, the ghost scenes were soon over and there were some calm normal scenes after. Seongwoo told Daniel that. The cute coward turned his head so it was laying on Seongwoo's shoulder but he could peek at the screen with hesitation. 

"It's still creepy~" he whined and returned to his original position. 

Seongwoo reached up to pat his arm. "Daniel, you're really hot..." 

"How could you think those things at this sort of time? I know I am though. Thanks for the sudden flattery." 

That made Seongwoo giggle and tickle his arm. "I mean literally it's hot because you're hugging me with these suit jackets on." 

The breath and lips on his sensitive skin disconcerted Seongwoo now that there weren't any monsters to keep his mind occupied. His body was feeling hot and tingly in a dangerous way from the intimate contact. 

"Oh, sorry." 

Daniel released him and took the popcorn so Seongwoo could slip off his jacket. The red head froze with his mouth slackened and wide eyes staring. Under the white trench coat, it turned out Seongwoo was wearing only a thin t-shirt. His pale, slender arms were revealed from several inches above his elbow. 

Daniel hadn't known he could be affected from such simple skin exposure. He felt like those arms were incredibly beautiful and sexy. He could imagine them wrapped around his back as he sucked along that long, milky, smooth neck. 

Seongwoo looked over at Daniel with a shy, amused smile, his hands curved together cutely like cat paws in front of his face. "Aren't you hot too? Take off your jacket and tie. You look uncomfortable. Plus, you're sweating." 

"Ah, I am, huh? Why is that, I wonder?" Daniel laughed in a dorky manner as he dabbed at his wet forehead, finally tearing his eyes off the younger's arms. 

It was on the tip of his tongue to apologize for being an ogling creep but that would make the atmosphere more awkward. Seongwoo had his hands held together as if praying, doe eyes on the movie. He glanced over here and there as the CEO took off his suit jacket, loosened his black tie, and drank greedily from the coke. His teeth captured his lip and he heated further at the sight. The white shirt showed the definition in Daniel’s broad shoulders and made the red hair and tan skin all the more stark, which Seongwoo found alluring.

Figuring he would really jump on the man if he kept looking at that hair, those shoulders, or the smokey makeup he had tried in another attempt to look younger for Seongwoo (who didn't care honestly what people thought if they saw them together, as long as they didn't end up in the headlines but so far so good), Seongwoo shifted his gaze down. His eyes unfortunately came in contact with the bobbing, protruding Adam's apple. That had been a terrible idea. Every bob of the thick bump made his cock harder and sweat bead under his collar, making his shirt stick. 

"Can I have some?" 

Seongwoo reached for the coke. Then he tried not to notice that Daniel was staring at him as he did so, seeming transfixed by his exposed skin. Seongwoo felt self-conscious about his arms then, regretting that he had thoughtlessly worn the t-shirt. Exposure made him uncomfortable, so he avoided it all costs except for when he was alone in his bedroom and the shower of course. 

Their hands brushed as Daniel took the cup back, then their arms as Daniel pushed the popcorn closer to him. Each accidental touch was like a splash of lava or strike of lightening. 

"We haven't even touched this yet. It's not as good when it's cold." 

Seongwoo hummed and took a handful of the popcorn. Eating was a decent distraction, he figured. Until they grew bored of the movie and threw side glances and smirks at each other. Their eyes traveled frequently to the other's moving, greasy lips as they chewed. The tense steamy atmosphere between them grew thicker and hotter. It was Daniel who made a move first, acting on the unspoken, intense attraction buzzing between them. 

He pretended to stretch and then laid his arm over Seongwoo's shoulders. Seongwoo froze with a piece of popcorn on the way to his mouth, turning to look at Daniel. Daniel smirked and tugged him to move closer. 

"I feel a scary part coming up. Holding you makes me feel safe. May I?" 

It felt like it had been quite awhile since Daniel had asked that question. Of course Seongwoo couldn't refuse when the CEO pulled the gentleman card. Seongwoo nodded, flush hopefully hidden by the dark. He was pressed up against Daniel’s side them, able to feel every minute detail--the heat radiating and how firm his muscles were and how nicely his fit, curvy body was shaped. He smelled heavenly as well. Seongwoo couldn't focus on the movie. He slowly sucked on popcorn pieces, heart racing out of control and echoing in his ears, way too aware of the other man and the effect on his senses. 

"Are you enjoying it?" 

"Hmm?" Seongwoo murmured, uncertain what he was referring to--the movie the popcorn or the cuddles or the increasing, searing tension.

"The popcorn. Is it tasty?" 

"Neh? Um, yeah, it is..." Seongwoo paused because he was thinking 'it would be tastier with a side of you...' 

Daniel had some magic ability to read his thoughts apparently. The next second, he had a few pieces plucked between his fingers, holding them daintily in front of the younger’s lips. "Your arms should stay busy hugging me since things are getting scary. If you don't hold on to me, I might jump and spill the popcorn everywhere." 

Seongwoo chuckled at the lame excuse, heart flipping and heating up like a sauna. He accepted the morsels, shivers coursing down his spine when Daniel's fingertip touched part of his lip. 

"We can't have that." 

"We most certainly can't. This popcorn is imported and it's pricy." 

"Oh, gourmet snacks." 

"Only the best for my baby," Daniel murmured, boldly nuzzling his temple. 

Seongwoo felt extremely grateful they were in the dark so the color of his face wasn't visible. Their flirting was taking an exponentially higher level today. "Baby isn't the only one who's hungry though, right?"

"Feed me too then." 

Seongwoo boldly took a handful with a shaky hand and fed the CEO one by one. Daniel kissed or playfully bit Seongwoo's fingers, commenting how tasty and sweet it was now. By the tenth piece that they fed each other, they both were turned on and growing bolder. Seongwoo barely concealed a moan around a cough when Daniel licked his buttery fingertip. 

"Are you cold?" Daniel reached for his jacket but Seongwoo stopped him, putting his arm back around his shoulder, linking their fingers loosely together. 

Seongwoo joked with a crooked, playful grin. "That's not it. I'm the farthest from cold you can get. I'm practically in Australia right now." 

Daniel's plush lips turned up as well, mimicking Seongwoo's smirk. "Oh, is that so? I think I'm feeling the same, mate. Hot enough to barbeque some kangaroo meat." 

Seongwoo laughed brightly, snuggling back more into his shoulder. He scrunched up his nose. "Ew. I don't think kangaroos would be tasty." 

Daniel leaned in, lightly kissing the tip of his ear, whispering in a husky deep tone, "I was referring to you. If you were in Australia, I figured you'd be a kangaroo with your long limbs and tiny face." 

Seongwoo snorted and trembled, his body leaning towards Daniel for more contact of its own accord. He didn't like how he was so obvious today but that freaking hair had him unwound and near defenseless the more he saw it. The finger-eating foreplay was the undoing of his last straw of propriety. 

 

"More?" 

Seongwoo licked his lips and nodded, knowing at that moment Daniel was asking about much more than popcorn. When Daniel fed him the popcorn this time, Daniel simultaneously kissed along the rim of his ear, while fondling his lower lip. Seongwoo got revenge, caught up in the hot moment by closing his mouth over the tip of his pointer finger. It tasted like butter and salt and the natural taste of clean, warm skin as he sucked on it. 

Daniel hissed, lips parting along the lobe of his ear. Seongwoo froze in anticipation, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the phenomenal sensations about to come. A moan caught in both their throats, slightly escaping as Seongwoo sucked harder on his intruding finger and Daniel on the model's earlobe. 

There were screams coming from some tortured, terrified victims in the movie but that held no more interest for them. The only thing that did was soon possibly enticing screams of a different, softer nature from each other. 

Their clasped hands squeezed and slid around each other as they indulged on the first taste of each other; tongues getting friskier, slight slurps and encouraging pleasure hums heard. They pulled away a minute later, not saying anything, sweaty, breathless, and fully turned on. The atmosphere between them was the most wild and suffocating it had ever been. If bugs came around them, the sparks would fry it instantly. 

Not sure if it was a good idea but unable to help themselves, they turned to look at each other to see how the other was reacting to what just happened. Their noses were an inch away, their eyes hooded and dark, their expressions serious, their wet lips parted letting out soft staggered breaths. Two pairs of dilatated, desire-filled eyes clashed as they looked up. Their breathing grew more labored. 

"I find you incredibly hot today Seongwoo. I have to admit. With the suit and seeing your full face." 

"You're wearing a suit even though I told you not to do it anymore. I told you exactly what that does to me. Plus your hair. I like it a lot. It's also hotter than black somehow. More devilish bad-boy." 

Daniel let out a breathy laugh. "So we’re both feeling more attracted to each other than normal, I take it? What are we going to do about that though?" 

"I don't know...Maybe it's time to discuss those ‘intimacy negotiable’ terms."

"Right, we should. How far are you willing to go and how much do you want?" 

"Um..." Seongwoo wasn't sure. He couldn't think straight, not when Daniel’s lips were moving just inches away—so very tempting. 

"Tell me soon, Seongwoo. I can't hold back so easily anymore." 

"I don't know really. Talking money would probably kill the mood we have going. Let's just see how things go." 

With that, Daniel had drawn too close to talk properly. Their slippery lips brushed and slid together a few times, their eyes fluttering closed. Soft groans filled their throats at the teasing contact. 

Seongwoo touched Daniel's chest and parted his lips, a sign that he was open for more tonight. His hands met with firm hot muscles and he greedily pressed and slid down over them experimentally. Daniel moaned, pressing into Seongwoo’s hands, then pulled his lower lip between his teeth. His tongue slid along the center dip as he nibbled it. 

Seongwoo's breath hitched and his body shook violently. His tongue moved on its own to get a taste of Daniel's upper lip. Daniel released his lip and turned his head, sliding up so their parted lips fit perfectly. Curious tongue tips slid out to meet and greet each other. 

It was heavenly but not nearly enough. Seongwoo opened his mouth further and flicked his tongue against Daniel's in invitation. Daniel eagerly delved his tongue in Seongwoo’s mouth a second later. His hands slid to Seongwoo's sides. They explored each other's upper halves outside their clothes as their tongues performed a passionate, gentle tango. 

Several minutes later they were still making out. They couldn't get enough of each other. Daniel released Seongwoo’s ravaged, wet and swollen lips eventually to let him breathe but he didn't cease pleasuring him. His starving, curious lips hotly traveled to his neck instead. Seongwoo gasped and choked, tossing his head back on the chair to give him better access. He kissed, licked, and nibbled all over, hands caressing Seongwoo's back and belly under the t-shirt with searing, electrifying fervor. 

"We should at least safe word. If I'm going too far, say popcorn." 

That made Seongwoo laugh which turned into a moan as Daniel sucked hard near his collar bone. "Alrighty. Pop..." 

Daniel pulled his lips and hands off immediately. "Popsicle." 

Daniel growled. Seongwoo had just been messing with him. He dived back in, kissing and nuzzling gently, his hands circling the younger’s smooth, flat chest, playing with his ribs. Seongwoo gasped when thick thumbs brushed his nipples. Daniel licked up his neck to under his exposed jaw. He searched out a sensitive sput, clamped his teeth over it and sucked.

"Ah...pop...soda pop!" 

Daniel groaned in frustration. "Are you having fun messing with me, Ong Seongwoo?" 

"Indeed I am,” Seongwoo answered, amused yet breathless.

They both chuckled, playfully rubbing their chests. Daniel returned to fingering the model’s nipples and flicking his tongue under his cut jaw while Seongwoo dug his fingers under Daniel's shirt against those contoured abs. Daniel groaned and shivered, pressing up into his hands. 

"P...Puppy. P...pizza. P…Potato." 

Seongwoo continued to mess with gentlemanly Daniel until he made him so irritated, the CEO returned to deep kissing him to keep the vixen from saying anymore p words while his hands rubbing slowly along his thighs, torturing him terribly. Seongwoo was a moaning, gasping, shivering, sweaty mess at that point. He kissed Daniel back and clawed at his stomach with fervor. Daniel remained much calmer, slowly stroking his skin and swirling his tongue deep inside. 

Seongwoo wanted more, so much more. He was impatient and incredibly turned on to the point he was aching. He couldn’t think straight. His libido had completely taken over by then. One time when Daniel was going up his thigh, Seongwoo yanked his arm up by the wrist until Daniel’s hand was cupping straight over his rock-hard cock through the white dress pants. They proved to be ridiculously thin. The sensitivity made Seongwoo jerk in utter shock. As Daniel palmed him, he could feel every bit intensely. 

The pressure and warmth drove him insane. His swollen lips broke away from Daniel's, spilling moans and curses. Daniel went to sucking sweetly on his earlobe. Shamelessly naughty sounds came from Seongwoo as he rocked up into Daniel's shifting hand. Daniel rubbed his member hard and fast with the flat of his palm, fingers squeezing along the side and tip. 

"Oh god ...yes...so good...harder..." 

Daniel bit and sucked more enthusiastically on his flesh as he increased the pressure. Seongwoo cried out as he suddenly jerked up, coming hard and soaking the front of his pants. Daniel sat up and greedily captured his gaping lips, swallowing pleasure moans and whimpers as he continued to more gently rub the younger's girulating cock. 

Seongwoo was dazed and feverish but the hot kissing brought him back to life. Daniel had got him really good. That was one of the greatest orgasms in his life and it had been a long time overdue. It occurred to him that Daniel deserved a reward and he wanted to show his appreciation for the whole day with a favor. Nothing was going to stop him at that heated moment--he wanted Daniel's dick terribly. Contracts, terms, negotiations, and payment were the words farthest from his mind.

"Seongwoo, woah, wait. I really think we should discuss before we go any further. You don't need to do anything back." 

Seongwoo was between his knees, hands on Daniel’s fly after forcing his legs wide open. Seongwoo ignored him, eyes focused eagerly on his prize, as if it were his prey. Daniel groaned and gripped the arms of the chair tight as Seongwoo roughly unzipped and tugged down his boxers, taking his springing, thick and wide cock in hand. 

"Seongwoo...at least...name a price before..." Daniel gasped, looking down in awe and horror as Seongwoo pumped and licked his lips, hungrily staring only at his cock. "God that's fantastic..." 

Seongwoo sat up to hover over. He licked the precum and Daniel's hips jerked, a thick tortured groan and curse spilling out. 

"Seongwoo, a price, ah...Stop being so one-track minded, please. Nn, that’s not how we should go about this, hmm …" 

Seongwoo stopped licking the tip reluctantly, merely for a brief second. "100,000 won?" 

Daniel's face scrunched. "That's way too low." 

Seongwoo didn't care about money at that moment. He didn't feel like negotiating. He had other things he wanted to do with his mouth and he had named a price which was what was stopping his Daddy from letting himself be thoroughly serviced like he desperately wanted. Seongwoo was craving to know what that delicious cock tasted like. 

Daniel couldn't argue more because Seongwoo had sank himself over his cock, taking the entirety further and further into his steamy mouth. Daniel kept watching, groans spilling through parted lips as Seongwoo pumped and bobbed, sucking enthusiastically. 

"Ah, Seongwoo...it's close..." Daniel gripped the arm restart tighter, tensing and quaking.

Seongwoo pumped the base and sucked and swirled his tongue around the head, lust-crazed eyes making contact with Daniel's which made the scene all the hotter. He caressed Daniel’s spread out thigh and Daniel caressed and tangled his fingers lovingly in the other’s hair, slightly shaking. His name, curses, and encouragement continued to spill from Daniel's lips as Seongwoo pumped faster and sucked hard, filling the theater with the naughtiest noises. What did Daniel in was the way that Seongwoo looked at him like he wanted him fiercely and as if he were loyally serving a king he respected(he seemed to magically know just what he needed to become undone).

"Ah, it's here..." 

Seongwoo closed his long-lashed eyelids and slid his mouth down to swallow him fully. No-one had ever looked prettier than Seongwoo did in that moment. Daniel pressed up, bursting into the back of his throat in the quickest orgasm he’d ever experienced. Seongwoo gulped greedily with a joyful expression as if he were satisfied with his work and relishing the taste and feel. His hand gently caressed Daniel’s balls through the pants as he gratefully swallowed every last drop. 

 

Daniel was panting, dripping sweat and body completely gone limp. Clearly Seongwoo had exhausted him. Seongwoo stood up to kiss him several times, enjoying the sweet, intimate moment after bringing each other to orgasm. 

Daniel took the coke and passed it to him. "You must be thirsty. You worked hard, baby. Thank you immensely for that huge dose of extra sweet sugar." 

Seongwoo smirked, maintaining eye contact with the flushed, tired CEO as he drank. The sweet, cool liquid was refreshing but he actually missed the salty, slightly bitter taste of his lover already. Seongwoo put down the cup and leaned in to kiss him eagerly again. They slowly made out as Daniel caringly embraced him, tasting of cum and coke. 

Seongwoo sat in the elder’s lap and they cuddled as they watched the rest of the movie. Both remained flushed from the embarrassment and silent. They couldn't believe what had just occurred. It all felt like a dream. Daniel held Seongwoo around the stomach, lightly fingering through his t-shirt. He nuzzled his cheek with heart-warming affection.

"Should we talk about what just happened?" 

Seongwoo turned and brushed their noses together, eyes fluttering closed and smiling. Despite the horror movie going on, he felt content and relaxed. This must be what they really meant when they said ‘died and went to heaven’. 

"Hmm, later. I'm in a great mood. Let's not ruin it just yet."

 

"I hope you didn't catch a cold." 

Daniel frowned as they sat in the parked car. They were trying to have a conversation before Seongwoo went into his home but he kept on sneezing in the middle of every other sentence. He sniffled and rubbed his button nose, appearing apologetic. 

"I don't think so. I've just got a thing about dust and pollen. I sneeze pretty often, if you haven’t noticed. It’s the changing seasons." 

Daniel relaxed against the steering wheel then, relieved. It unnerved Seongwoo how Daniel looked at him with such warmth, like he was watching a kitten trying to scratch at an itch. "At least your sneeze is adorable. You look like a rabbit." 

"Apparently I'm just a hybrid mix of all sorts of animals," Seongwoo commented with an amused laugh. “Squirrel, seal, cat, kangaroo, and now even a rabbit.” 

"You are though, truly. I'll never need to go to a zoo again in my life, I suppose." 

Seongwoo snorted, playfully slapping the CEO’s thigh at the lame joke. Daniel caught his hand before he could safely retract it. 

"I should go in,” Seongwoo lightly insisted, tugging just a tad(he could have broke free of course since Daniel never gripped him forcefully). 

"You don't need to be in a rush. I'm certainly not. I enjoy spending time with you. I hope you feel the same." 

"I had fun. Even though I don't recall the half of the movie I saw. For some strange reason."

They both flushed, lips turning to slightly bashful, guilty grins as their thoughts traveled to their naughty escapades they had yet to converse about. 

"Ah, that's right. I should send you a bonus. We didn't talk about how much before. We really should be clearer on that before we get caught up in the heat of the moment. I'll send you an amount and you tell me what you think. I'll be generous, I swear. Because that was top class sugar. Definitely worth way more than a measly hundred thousand." 

Seongwoo didn't know what to say as Daniel used his free hand to send money to his account through online banking. He showed him the amount afterwards--a whopping one million won. For something he had done spur of the moment selfishly and thoroughly enjoyed every second of. 

The rush of conflicting emotions he felt after that occurred made him unable to speak. Daniel took it as he was speechless at the amount and Daniel promised he deserved more but he figured any higher and Seongwoo would feel uncomfortable with accepting, which was true. It was a lot more than he would have asked for. 

"Are you alright? Do you feel bad about what happened?" Daniel asked gently with a concerned expression.

"Ah, no that's not it. I just felt like it happened sooner than I was expecting." 

"Too fast, you mean? You're right. I wasn't expecting things to go that far. You just sort of jumped me. Though I loved it. Let's slow it down in future dates. Go at a normal pace." 

"Well, four dates is pretty normal for adults." 

"True. Let's go the young adult pace then." 

"So, we have to go back to hand holding?" Seongwoo pouted, not much liking the sound of that after all the wonderful new things he’d experienced tonight. 

"No, not that drastically. Up to kissing should be appropriate for how long we've known each other. We're not first graders. On that note..." 

Daniel held Seongwoo by the jaw, pulling him closer and leaning in with his head tilted. Seongwoo leaned forward eagerly, squeezing Daniel's hand, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. Daniel pulled away after several gentle, long lasting kisses. 

"Hmm, you're so sweet that I can't possibly seem to get enough." 

Seongwoo licked his lips and grinned like a man heart-eating vixen. Daniel caringly brushed along his chin, staring there as if transfixed. 

Seongwoo admitted, "You're sweeter. I do really go crazy for that peach balm. It’s like my catnip.”

Daniel smirked evilly and arched a brow. "Do you? I'll have to keep using copious amounts then." 

Seongwoo laughed and lightly shook his head. "Oh, no. Then we'll never have a proper conversation." 

"If you don't jump out of this car soon, we really might not." Daniel’s eyes had turned hungry as they drifted towards Seongwoo’s lips.

"Hmm, that sort of makes me want to be a bad baby and not listen to you..." Seongwoo murmured with a playful grin, leaning forward to tempt him into another scrumptious kiss possibly. 

"Seongwoo..." Daniel mimicked a stern father, narrowing his eyes and frowning as he protectively slid his head back. 

Seongwoo huffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I’ll go, Daddy. No need to look so scary. It was just literally a second of rebellious thoughts." 

Daniel’s endearing, brighter than the sun and warmer than cocoa on a wintery day returned to wreak havoc on Seongwoo’s weak heart. "I will see you soon. Go in and rest. It's late. I’ve monopolized your time." 

"Not that I mind, but you really have." 

They had met several times in one week when he had figured with Jaehwan's experience that it would be twice at most. Not that he minded. Dating Daniel was fun. He brought excitement to the younger’s life, teased out smiles, and made him laugh. Thanks to the CEO, Seongwoo had something to think about besides never-ending debts, part-time work, and school. 

"I know. Sorry about that. I think it's because I want to get to know you quickly and I've spent a long time being bored and lonely. Just think of me as a dog with a new bone." 

"You're going to chew and slobber me to pieces?" Seongwoo giggled, covering his mouth. 

Daniel smirked, rubbing his arm up and down in a naturally affectionate manner. "I might just. If you like that sort of thing." 

"Maybe~ You will have to meet me more to find out." 

"You're tempting me again, ‘not as innocent as he seems’ Seongwoo, and you really shouldn’t. You're going to be making double in overtime meeting me every night if you talk like that. As great as that sounds, because I do indeed adore your company, you have to break your newest baby in." 

Seongwoo lifted the box with the new design tablet Daniel was talking about with an ecstatic smile. Once he recalled he had been gifted something that he couldn't wait to use it, though not enough that he would flee from the CEO's side. 

"I promise I will use it well and show you the new designs I create." 

"I would be honored but don't feel pressured. I'm willing to help but I understand how people feel showing their art to someone of my status." 

Seongwoo cutely shrugged. "I don't really feel that way now. You have given me great feedback and insights. You clearly know what you're talking about and you don't insult when you critique. I appreciate that and I need it for my career." 

"In that case, you can show me whatever you have with weekly updates through Google drive. I'll give you the most honest thorough critique I can. Without crushing your pride of course." 

"That sounds great. It’s been a long time since I’ve been given an assignment. Now I’m excited about it. Thank you for your assistance and the gift." 

"There’s no need for all this constant thanking, Seongwoo. That's what I'm here for, remember? To spoil you rotten and keep you happy so you never leave my side. Especially for a different Daddy. I'm sure your inbox is blowing up with offers from my competitors." 

"I wouldn't know. I haven't looked at it since we moved to Kakao. Since I'm more than satisfied with the man I found." 

Daniel smiled wide and laughed, shyly covering his mouth. Seongwoo felt proud that he turned Daniel that way with his honest compliment--it was about time he returned the favor. 

"That's good to hear. As much as I want to be flattered some more, you should really get in and rest. Just because you don't work early in the mornings doesn't mean you should be up all night." 

Seongwoo snorted. "Says the CEO who games, reads webtoons, and plays with his cats until dawn when he’s got to be in a meeting the next morning." 

"That's different,” Daniel replied smugly. 

"How is it?" Seongwoo challenged with a twinkle in his pretty eyes. 

"I won't be beautiful just by sleeping more and I don't need to be since I have money." 

Seongwoo snorted and slapped his arm in his usual flirty fashion. "Wow that sounds quite shallow." 

Daniel flicked Seongwoo’s nose lightly. "Is it really shallow if I want you to stay beautiful? It encourages me to be more of a gentleman to please you. And hearing compliments I'm sure flatters you, which as a model is good for your self-esteem, therefore bettering your performance." 

"So, your shallowness is justified because it's helping my other career, is that the point you're trying to make here?" Seongwoo laughed. 

"Exactly. I'm not really shallow though. Not that much more than the average man. I'm just joking to get you to laugh. I told you before but your smile is gorgeous and addicting. As are certain other things those pretty seal lips can do. May I have one last spoonful of sugar? So that I might sleep better." 

"After you remind me of your generous gift? Yes, I suppose you may," Seongwoo responded with a giggle. 

Daniel held his cheek as they leaned in for a sweet, lingering peck.

 

"Jjaenie? Where are you?" 

Seongwoo was surprised and slightly disappointed when he wasn't pounced on by his curious friend this time. 

"Are you not home but forgot to switch out all the lights again? You better not be! Jjaenie? Jaehwan? Kim Jaehwan?" Seongwoo called loudly as he removed his shoes at the entrance and walked through their living room. 

"I'm in here!" The bright voice was coming from Jaehwan's bedroom. 

Seongwoo knocked on the door before poking his head in. "Hello. What are you up to?" 

He found Jaehwan in pajamas in bed. "Hey, bro. I'm just watching TV. You sure took awhile to get back. How was the date?" He asked with a sleepy, welcoming smile.

Seongwoo went into the room and crawled under the blankets next to his friend. They cuddled up together, loosely hugging. "It was good. As usual. But, hmm, a bit different. And I'm not sure if that's good." 

Jaehwan pouted and pat the top of Seongwoo's head. "Something intimate happened, didn't it? Talk to me about it." 

Seongwoo pressed his nose to Jaehwan's shoulder, getting comfort. "We were watching a movie. He got scared and suggest we cuddle. Then we felt hot so we removed our jackets. And we were joking around, unable to really focus on the movie. Then we started feeding each other popcorn and that led to finger sucking and...anyway, skipping the details for now. We got intimate. Almost to third base. It escalated all of a sudden and we just went along with it." 

"Well, that sounds fine so far. Gotta admit, Ong, I'm jealous. You get to kiss and third-base with such a hot man." 

Seongwoo blushed, turning giddy. "I admit that's very nice. He's a great kisser and from what I can tell he would be a good lover. His shoulders aren't the only thing big about him, I found out tonight." 

"Oh my God, you got to touch the dick of a God?!" 

"Well, more than touch it..." Seongwoo shyly hid in the pillows with a sly grin. 

"You did MORE with it? Wow, you lucky slut!" 

Seongwoo sighed, turning suddenly sober. "And there's the issue. He sent me a bonus just now and it made me feel that way. Like a dirty slut. I wasn’t actually looking for more pay. His offer is more than generous and enough to get me by. I did him an intimate favor because I felt like it and I wanted to do something nice for how kind and caring he's been. Plus, he got me first with some hot hand rubbing." 

Jaehwan seemed like he was having a panic attack and would soon need to be rushed to the emergency room. "He touched your dick too? Until you came?! My stomach seriousl hurts. I’m insanely jealous. You super lucky bitch get out of my bed." 

Seongwoo laughed and clung to him, turning gloomy again a minute later. "I didn't get intimate with him to receive a bonus. It wasn't even on my mind, in fact. Things felt like any other normal relationship. It all just came rushing at me when I saw the money in my account. That this is a business arrangement. That I'm being paid to be a boyfriend and sex will get me a large amount more. That made the memory of what we did turn cheap." 

"Hmm. I see your predicament and understand perfectly what you mean. Every baby feels like that at first, especially when intimacy gets involved. I told you it would take awhile to get used to it, especially to feel comfortable. Try not to think about money at all when you are with him. Money isn't important to a guy like him since he’s got loads he could probably wipe his ass with if he wanted. 

What's important is having a good time together, sharing in companionship, and adjusting until you feel comfortable with each other. Liking him as a person, being attracted to him and acting on that when the mood fits at the same time keeping a hearty allowance, that is a lucky bonus many babies don't get. 

It could be a lot worse Seongwoo. Imagine how dirty you would feel if sleeping together was in the terms and you weren't attracted to him at all?" 

Seongwoo grimaced at the thought. "I would hate it. I don't think I could do that. I wouldn't be able to get my thing to work." 

"Exactly. Babies like us are blessed to have attractive young daddies who can satisfy our male needs and pay us extra if we please them. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Having a relationship while being a baby is impossible and unthinkable. Meaning you are left with one-night stands or constant masturbating, both which you hate, I know." 

"With a passion. Bleh!" Seongwoo made a face like a ‘yuck’ sticker. 

"Then intimacy developing in your relationship is perfect. You won't have to suffer celibacy while keeping your job." 

Seongwoo turned thoughtful. "Hmm, when you put it that way, it sounds like a sweet deal."   
"It is. It's the greatest deal, I swear. You really just have to not think about the money. Then you won't feel cheap. As long as it was what you wanted and agreed to and you got paid more than a prostitute would. How much did he give you extra?" 

Seongwoo blushed, not wanting to reveal the answer. Jaehwan tickled him until he spilled it. "1 million." 

"He gave you half your allowance bonus just for some dick play, you serious? He is the most generous Daddy I've heard of in Korea. He's a real keeper. You might as well just keep him forever. Screw real relationships or marriage. Now that you're feeling better, here's the real question. How good was it?" 

Seongwoo looked up to see that Jaewhwan was wiggling his eyebrows with an impish, naughty smile.

"Jaehwan stop with your nosy, thirsty ass! I shouldn't talk about our private moments." 

Seongwoo smacked his friend's shoulder as he giggled, furiously pink at the tips of his ears now. 

"Let me remind you of something Seongwoo. Your contract had zero no kissing and telling terms. You are allowed to tell me every detail. I will play the ‘best friend card’ and the ‘I set you two up card’ here to my advantage. Spill all the details of your hot date." 

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, hesitating, but clearly want to spill. "I still don't think I should talk ab---

His words were muffled by squeals and cackles as Jaehwan tickle attacked him. They spent the rest of the night indulging in simmering tea about Daniel's body and abilities until they fell asleep together in Jaehwan's bed with the TV still going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading? I really hope so. I know that it’s slow burn but we got some hot action today. Thanks to Daniel being clingy and Seongwoo unable to control himself when things heated up between them. Yay for thirsty Seongwoo and flirty, bold, trickster Daniel~ And long live popcorn hahaha.
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying. I will try to get the next chapter updated and up in the middle of the coming week. I know that we will all be busy following come back stuff so no pressure to read the updates, I know they are long and frequent. I’m just trying to finish this story before December ends.
> 
> Comment with your thoughts and ideas for future dates or hot/fluffy scenes please~ I really hope for two things: this story to be entertaining like Yes Sir was and also that we are making this story together(some of the ideas I’ve put in were given/inspired by readers/mutuals). Don’t be shy and just randomly spill out your thoughts and wishes please. I’ll see if I can fit some in or write about what it.
> 
> Pray for my sinus infection to get better so I can write more this coming week. Ta-tah for now~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. Sweet Dates at Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at the couple's two dates a week over the next month(innocent, fluffy)

Random Sweet Date in the Park

 

Seongwoo: Good morning ^^

Daniel: Oh, you're finally up? Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.

Seongwoo: I am. You told me to sleep a lot so I have been. I went to bed earlier last night.

Daniel: I see that. It's not even past noon yet.

Seongwoo: Right, it's not. I've been a good baby hehe ^^

Daniel: As per usual. I think you need a reward.

Seongwoo: Is there another used tablet laying around, maybe bigger? Or is it a computer or car this time?

Daniel: No, this time not a material reward. I'm just done with a meeting.

Seongwoo: Oh, you actually had work to do today? It's a miracle!

Daniel: Indeed it was a ‘hallelujah’ moment. When I saw my schedule actually had something on it this morning, I took Rooney out of her carrier to waltz with me around the office.

Seongwoo: Ah, poor thing T.T The things you do to those poor cats. Lucky they love you.

Daniel: They do put up with a lot. I can't help it though. When I love someone, I just go all over them and never leave them alone. Watch out for that.

Seongwoo: It seems I'm safe for now. You didn't message me at a godawful hour of the morning today.

Daniel: That's all part of me spoiling you. Since I didn't wake you up, grant me a favor. Are you free today?

Seongwoo: I told you I'm always free except for the days I have shoots. I'm sure you already checked on the schedule I sent that I don't have one today. Pencil your name in any day. Did you want to meet for lunch?

Daniel: I'm already eating now, so not lunch. I did have the urge to have a date since there's no real reason for me to be at the company.

Seongwoo: So you want me to play hooky with you?

Daniel: Yes, I do. There's a place I drove by this morning I thought you would like.

Seongwoo: What is it?

Daniel: Always curious and not wanting to let me surprise you. It's just a park. A big, pretty one with lots of leaves changing colors. Dress warm since we will be walking around and not too casual since we will be taking pictures.

 

Seongwoo sent a selfie of him with clasped hands and comically enlarged, literally sparkling eyes.

 

Seongwoo: I like it already. Since you're at work you will be in a suit then?

Daniel: I'm thinking of going back to change but I'm not wearing a full suit so it should be fine. It might still be dangerous for you.

Seongwoo: I'll use my selfie stick to block your attack. Hahaha.

Daniel: Hey, that's my thing, kitty. Hahaha. You're already starting to seem like me. Would you like me to pick you up?

Seongwoo: Well, I need an hour at least to get ready. So it depends on how far it is.

Daniel: I better pick you up then. That way you have time to properly fix and re-adjust your hair.

Seongwoo: That would be much appreciated.

 

Seongwoo sent a picture of him bowing with hands in a prayer gesture.

 

Daniel: Hahaha. I really want to see all the photos you have.

Seongwoo: You have seen almost half, I promise.

Daniel: I've saved them all but it's not enough.

Seongwoo: Omo, you have a folder of me? *Blush.

Daniel: Aw, no photo of you looking shy and flushing?

 

Daniel sent a photo of him in trainers with loose blonde hair, pouting. Seongwoo kicked his feet and squealed excitedly.

 

A photo of Daniel was a rare gem. He saved it to put as his tablet background. That way others wouldn't catch it and make fun of him about having feelings for his daddy. He didn't think that was necessarily what it was, though it was possibly the beginning of that. Which scared him but not enough to stop meeting Daniel. He was a likable fun person and Seongwoo needed that allowance. He would just need to keep his like from growing for a few months more.

 

Seongwoo: I think I have been spoiling you too much.

Daniel: I bought you these. Not even then?

 

Daniel sent a photo clearly in his car of several boxes of peppero and a stuffed squirrel. It was adorable with its puffy cheeks and bushy tail and the chocolate looked really good.

 

Seongwoo: You really know how to get to a man's heart ugh. Here.

 

Seongwoo sent a photo of him looking down and smiling shyly with colored pink cheeks.

 

Daniel: Yessss. Exactly what I wanted. thanks baby. I'll give you an hour and a half to get ready and eat something.

Seongwoo: That's a generous amount of time. I guess I'll get up out of my cozy, warm bed now.

Daniel: Take your time. I don't want to see any new bruises.

Seongwoo got a video clip of him narrowing his eyes and shaking his finger in a scolding manner. His red hair was down and shiny, he wore a beige turtle neck sweater and a grey plaid jacket with sky blue accents. He looked more delicious than the snack, enough Seongwoo stared at the video repeatedly and drooled.

 

 

Seongwoo--wearing a tan trench coat, gray slacks and read sweater vest over a white dress shirt--was rewarded with a sweet kiss and a bag of sweets when he got inside the BMW. Seongwoo held the CEO's cheek so he could steal another kiss. They didn't say it but the message came through the soft, lingering way they pressed their lips together--I know it hasn't even been a full week yet but I missed you.

They chatted every day through Kakao but Daniel hadn't yet asked him out for a date lately. He was trying to give Seongwoo some space and time and keep to the two dates a week rule. Seongwoo wouldn't mind so much if he saw Daniel three or four times a week, but it probably wasn't good for his health.

The CEO was freaking ridiculously hot. He looked like a model just finished with a photo shoot today. Much softer boyfriend material than usual. It was the creamy colored turtleneck. He had a thing for it. And the loose hair made him look mid-twenties at least.

"Hmm, thanks for the sweet sugar."

"You're welcome. Thanks for this."

"And this little guy. Another baby for your collection."

Seongwoo took the squirrel plushie, squishing and smiling at it. He really loved it.

"Yup, I'm wearing the eldest son today as well."

"You did? Let me see."

Seongwoo turned his head and pointed to his ear, showing off the gold earrings. Daniel's searing yet silky finger brushed over the sensitive skin there, making the model shiver. He bit on his lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. How he had missed Daniel's touch. Jaehwan would tease him terribly if he knew. So seongwoo made excuses for why he took such long showers and sometimes changed his pajamas. He wouldn't admit to his friend that Daniel had awakened urges in him he had never had before.

Things that Seongwoo had thought dirty were becoming a necessity and regularity. He grew hot when he thought of Daniel at least three times a day and became uncomfortably turned on he couldn't ignore it like he had in the past.

He flushed as he looked at Daniel hiding his uncontrollable boner with the squirrel plushie. He silently apologized for defiling his new baby within a minute of their meeting, poor little guy.

"Just like I thought, it suits you perfectly. I think silver would look nice too. Something simpler though, like a small, star-shaped stud maybe."

Seongwoo giggled behind his hand, relaxing back in the chair and belting himself for once. Daniel still helped him with the buckle like the gentleman he usually was.

"Go easy with the gifts there. I'm starting to expect something every time. I’m becoming a spoiled rotten brat, I can feel it."

"Nothing wrong with that. I can easily meet that expectation and I like you bratty. Consider this a preview for peppero day."

There was still a week left but there were stands selling the snacks and other romantic gifts since the start of November. "I'm going to get fat by the end of this month then,” the super slim model groaned.

"It's just a bit of chocolate. You can always work it off. I can suggest some great calorie burning activities we can do together."

Seongwoo saw his wink along with his wicked smirk and smacked his leg, not hard enough to affect his driving. "I have plenty of time to work out at my home."

Daniel seemed surprised. "You work out? How so?"

"I jog. Sometimes I go on a treadmill at the nearby gym. Me and Jae play tennis and soccer when he's got the time."

"No weight lifting then?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't gain muscles."

"You need fat first. That's true. Which you've got zero. So you should get stuffing that chocolate in your pretty mouth. Then come to my private gym."

Seongwoo was struck by the image of Daniel in a tank top bench pressing while he himself straddled his hips and helped him keep count. He imagined the red head’s muscles would be bulging with sweat and musky scents pouring out of his golden skin.

"Yum..." He muttered, munching on the chocolate stick he pushed gradually into his salivating mouth.

"Glad it’s yummy. I chose a playlist for the Fall. Hope you don't mind."

Daniel pushed some symbols on his phone screen and music drifted through the speakers nice and clear with bass causing the seats to vibrate since they were the highest quality sort.

"Oh, I love this song! In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain. Nothing to lose but everything to gain," Seongwoo bounced excitedly as he belted out the lyrics of Daughtry's September.

It was the perfect song for Fall since it had a calming sort of gloomy atmosphere. He approved of Daniel's taste in music as usual.

"I figured you might," Daniel commented with a smug smile.

Seongwoo happily munched on snacks and sang as they cruised down the highway, going somewhere out of the center of the city it would seem, singing earnestly. Daniel held his free hand loosely, smiling and frequently glancing over at the younger. Occasionally he sang along softly next to him, conscious that his singing voice wasn't nearly as good as Seongwoo's.

If Seongwoo had wanted to be, he could have gotten some lessons when he was younger and easily become an idol. Daniel wondered to himself why he hadn't, but figured it had something to do with liking to keep his life peaceful, quiet, and private, which couldn't happen as a singer.

"Does it taste that good? You look happy."

"It does and I am! Want one?"

Daniel wasn't a huge fan of chocolate, but how could he refuse his pretty baby who resembled a squirrel so much at that moment with his cheeks full and munching with tiny bites?

"Ah~" He held his mouth open, keeping his eyes on the road and not really wanting to take his hand off Seongwoo's since it had been awhile since he'd been able to physically touch him again. Jisung had actually thrown a paperweight at him when he wouldn’t stop randomly whining about it.

Seongwoo giggled as he looked over at the man with his mouth hanging wide open. Seongwoo left the CEO hanging there for awhile just to relish that rare cute expression. Things didn't get any softer than that and he liked this new side he was seeing.

Daniel pouted, whined like a puppy, and shook his hand. Then, he opened up again, more insistently. "Ah!"

Seongwoo snickered, slipping the snack into the center of his mouth. Daniel shocked him with how big his mouth was. He ate the entire stick in one bite, kissing his fingertips as he closed his mouth. Seongwoo stared at his mouth, licking his dry lips and gulping down saliva. He bit his lip and squeezed his legs together, further defiling the plushie as he grew stiff while imagining that Daniel would easily be able to take his entire cock in his mouth. He had been just a bit too long for Seongwoo to do that the other day, Seongwoo remembered.

"Hmm, sweet, but you are still the sort of sweet I prefer," Daniel commented with a playful smirk.

Seongwoo tore his eyes back to the road, face heating furiously. He cleared his suddenly dry throat, nervously fidgeting with the edges of the snack box.

"Really?"

He felt the same though. Daniel’s kisses were sweeter than any candy and he was embarrassed by how much he wanted to hop into the elder’s lap and steal Daniel's chocolate covered lips. Why was his libido so out of control these days?

"Are you okay? You're feverish. You're not catching a cold, I hope."

Daniel's cool hand was on his forehead. Seongwoo finally released the lip he was chewing a hole through and giggled.

"That's not the reason, I can guarantee."

"It's not? Do I have the heater on too high then?"

Seongwoo grabbed for Daniel's hand as it went toward a knob in the control center. He linked their fingers, pulling Daniel's hand back to the top of his thigh. He glanced Daniel's way with an impish grin and playful, lusty twinkle in his eyes.

"It's nothing that you can do something about right now, Daniel. Just drop it."

"Oh? Oh..."

Daniel also flushed, fighting back a smile when he caught on to what Seongwoo’s problem was. His fingers brushed in a tempting caress across his hands. Seongwoo glared at him jokingly, as that only made it worse. Daniel was so evil sometimes.

 

 

It was great to get out of the car and be free of the steamy, tense atmosphere in the car finally. The air was chilly, fresh, and breathing finally came easily to the flustered, sexually frustrated pair.

They were in a park with a Fall festival going on. The trees were vibrant shades of gold, mandarin, and scarlet, the gentle wind causing them to dance to the ground. The pretty colored leaves littered and skipped along the road that hikers, couples, and families strolled across. It was the perfect place to take a walk, buy some tea and chestnuts, and look over hand-made crafts and side dishes good for surviving the upcoming winter.

The well-matched, goofily smiling pair lazily strolled side by side, feet rustling and crunching through the leaves, eyes roving over the calming scenery, their elbows occasionally bumping. Daniel was wearing a mask and keeping his hands in his pocket so as not to attract stares and get recognized.

Seongwoo wished they could hold hands but it wouldn't be a good idea with this few people in broad daylight and such an open space. They could get away with it in a crowd or private area but not so much here. It was cold and they didn't have gloves anyway. They kept their hands on their pockets and stood close to each other to make up for the lack of physical intimacy that they truly craved.

Following some delicious smells, they got some hoddeok, tea, corn on the cob, and roasted chestnuts. They snacked on them while chatting about the seasons they liked and disliked and the things they enjoyed doing then. They both liked Spring and Fall the best because of the weather not being intense and all the natural beauty to see. Though Seongwoo admitted he had a hard time because he suffered from allergies at the time.

"Ah, that's why you sneeze often when we're outside. Good thing I brought an extra mask."

After eating, they put on the masks and strolled off the road through forests of red maples and golden ginko trees, gazing up in awe. Their discussion topics strayed to weird hobbies, favorite colors, and then to their favorite places.

When they came across trees they thought were especially unique and pretty, they took pictures of each other or together with the selfie stick. It turned out Seongwoo knew more about tricks with angles and filters. He taught Daniel, who was an interested, attentive pupil, all about it. The pictures turned out nice enough to print or put in a photo book. Seongwoo had an interest in photography clearly(Daniel noted he should buy him a professional camera some day).

They also took some funny videos and pictures with Snow app using filters with things like cat or dog ears, frilly huge ribbons, and Gandalf beards. They had a good laugh while looking at those silly dorky photos as they strolled back to the car. Feeling hungry from all the walking they did, they got some more road side snacks and Daniel bought Seongwoo boxes of apples, pears, and tangerines that were cheap and tasty only in the fall to share with his friends and roommate.

"It's too much really," Seongwoo commented after looking at the stacks of cardboard boxes in Daniel's trunk.

He liked being spoiled--he could admit that--but three gifts in one day was going overboard. Daniel rubbed his shoulders.

"Eh~ That's not much at all. It's really cheap. They were a discounted price. Just accept it. You should eat fruit to get sweeter and the vitamins are great for your skin and hair. You will become more perfect and the people you give them too. It's to spread good health. So it's also a good cause. It's cheaper and more sensible than eating at a fancy restaurant or buying you a nice pair of brand-new shoes. That's what most girls and other babies would be asking for, I'm certain. Part of being a good baby is graciously accepting gifts when I want to spoil you. It's even under the price limit we agreed, with the earlier gift combined. Let me do this much for you, hmm? I like seeing you happy and knowing I caused that pretty smile."

Seongwoo flushed when Daniel said that, kissing his cheek through the mask that would just look to any passerby like an accidental brush. The large, solid hands seared down his arms and went straight to his loins. He was much too affected by Daniel's every little touch and sweet word he realized. The way that Daniel's eyes disappeared and twinkled warmly suggested he was grinning wickedly. He knew exactly how he affected the other(Again, Seongwoo noted that Daniel could sometimes be SO evil).

Seongwoo sighed and closed the trunk. "Fine. If you truly want a spoiled rotten baby, that's what you're going to get. Don't blame me when I become a brat you fail to control and people start judging you hard-core in public. That's all your bad parenting skills."

"Maybe a brat is my type. Being bratty is more fun for me. I can punish you then later. In possibly naughty ways."

Seongwoo heated further as he hurried in the car, that felt like it would be safe because of the divider. Daniel was soon there in the front seat, pushing the squirrel into his lap. He had taken off his mask and was smirking evilly.

"You need this to hide something from me I suspect?" Seongwoo took it and smacked his leg, muttering in complaint about how he was the most childish, obnoxious thirty-year old he had ever me.

"For one, I still haven't lost my inner choding. For two, I can't seem to help teasing you. You're too cute like this. You're as red as the trees earlier. Aw~ I could just eat you right up. Who need apples when you got an Ong that's much juicer?"

"Hey, don't slobber on me and take off all my make up! I didn’t bring my emergency bag today!" Seongwoo snapped, sliding away from Daniel who was gnawing on his cheek.

Daniel followed, sneaking his hands under the coat, under the hem of his sweater, cool lips and nose brushing over his cheek. His dorky chuckle sounded soft and sexy so close to Seongwoo's ear. The model bit his lip hard, warm tingles running over his spine, almost moaning at the sudden intimate, direct touch.

"You liked the date, right?" The red head nuzzled and pecked along his flushed cheek, holding him captive with his strong hands.

Seongwoo nervously gulped and nodded.

"If so, then I think I deserve some sugar. Unless you're feeling like being a bratty baby today? In that case, a punishment would be in order...”

Seongwoo gasped and bit down painfully on his tongue to hold back a moan. Daniel had slipped over to nibble on his earlobe, hand traveling up his chest. Seongwoo reached up to push against his chest and arm in panic. "I'll be good. What do you want? No punishments. Kids could see!"

They couldn't really. They were in a parking area with lots of other cars and Daniel's car had tinted windows. It was unlikely anyone would be looking in their cars especially little kids who were excited and easily distracted by their surroundings.

Daniel obeyed his bashful baby's wishes. He wouldn't push anything when Seongwoo was clearly uncomfortable and unwilling. He sat back in his seat at a proper distance, holding his hand out as a peace-making alternative.

"My hands are cold. Can you warm them up?"

Seongwoo raised a doubtful brow while staring at the hand as if it were about to bite him. "That's it?"

"Yup, that's it. What sort of sugar were you suspecting? If you're disappointed, I could think of something else. Maybe something a bit hotter..."

Daniel laughed as Seongwoo quickly grasped his hand in both of his. He worked hard to rub his hand, brows furrowing in concentration. "How's that?"

"Hmm, much better. I'm feeling very warm now. By all means, keep going. Gimme some more sugar, baby," he hummed in appreciation, licking his lip and eyes lazily scanning Seongwoo's handsome, rosy face.

He was happy to have seen something beautiful to brighten his day but it wasn't just the Fall foliage. Daddy very much liked what he saw, couldn't get enough of it in fact.

 

 

Random Sweet Date 2 -- Zipline and Cafe

 

Seongwoo had no idea why they were meeting at some observatory on top of Namsan. It had been a pain to get there and he was cold because he had underdressed. He would have worn thermal underwear, thicker socks, and a padded jacket if Daniel had just told him the secret.

Daniel had directed him this time step by step while he was still at work, not giving him even an address. He had ended up in a very odd place. It was beautiful, he would admit. He could see Seoul and various rocky mountains with patches of red and yellow trees here and there. The sky was a beautiful mix of indigo peach and hot pink.

He waited where Daniel had directed him to exactly, rubbing his arms over his black trainer trench. He realized that soon he wouldn't be able to be spotted in the shade of the trees if Daniel didn't get here before it became totally dark. He had worn all black, comfortable everyday wear from head to toe, feeling comfortable and most attractive in it. Eating all those fruits and peppero from Daniel had made him gain a kilo. Black was slimming and gave him confidence. He was having a bad hair day, so he had even worn a hat. It was one that Daniel had sent to him. He had seen it in a catalog and bought them both. He apparently had fallen for the silver rings on the bill and the simple yet cool design.

"Hurry up Daniel. It's cold and I'm lonely," he muttered.

Seeing the place crawling with couples bothered him.

 

Seongwoo: Why did you ask me to come to the most romantic spot in Seoul by myself? I totally look like I'm being stood up. Do you know how many pity glances I've gotten? Hurry up please~

Daniel: I'm already there, impatient princess. Turn around.

 

"Ta da!"

After whipping around, there Daniel stood in front of Seongwoo, having jumped around a tree; likely secretly watching him while hiding behind it earlier.

He was looking like an absolutely scrumptious snack today in a wine turtleneck, black leather jacket, combat ankle length boots, and dark wash, very fit jeans that hugged his thick thighs and bubble butt like a glove. Seongwoo's irritation faded to the back of his mind for a moment as he stared at the dangerously attractive man, blinking rapidly, his breath. Next to a suit, that had to be his favorite outfit. It also coincidentally matched well with his all black ensemble.

His irritation then came rushing back as the wind blasted and chilled him. He jumped forward, slapping Daniel repeatedly on his firm chest. Daniel was taken aback but didn't dodge the hits. After several, the CEO captured his wrists lightly, chuckling.

"I see you're channeling a black cat today. Claws are out but not yet the hissing."

Seongwoo huffed, "Don't tease me! I told you this is why I didn't want surprises. I'm cold because I came out underdressed. Like I told you would happen."

"Ah, there is the terrifying hiss. Sorry I made you wait with all these goosbump couples. It's not that cold to me at least. We are going to go inside a cafe and get hot chocolate anyway, I promise. We just need to take the Zipline down."

"Zipline? I can't go on something like that in this weather or time of the day. You're nuts!" He was strongly tempted to fight out of Daniel's hold and hit him again.

"Come on, Ong. Where's your sense of adventure? It's not dangerous and the ride is not even a minute long. It's way prettier at sunset. There's too many people on the weekend and next week the temperature is dropping. It's now or never. And this was something I really wanted to do. Are you afraid of heights, is that it?"

Daniel rubbed his arms in a way to get him to calm down, his aegyo look slipping out to work magic. He had an excellent method at getting his way. Seongwoo had a hard time saying no when he looked like a puppy and pulled the 'I always wanted to do this but my exes refused' card.

His job was to keep Daniel happy and he had, after all, promised he would try everything once without complaint. He felt bad when he thought of that. He had forgotten for a moment. They were in an arrangement. He couldn't act selfish, whine, or refuse, though Daniel wouldn't chide him if he did he was sure. He wasn't that sort of Daddy. He was a kind person who respected his opinions. If there was something he sensed Seongwoo was fully against, Daniel would back out of insisting it immediately to appease his baby and keep him happy.

"Not exactly. I just think it will be freezing."

Daniel opened up his arms wide, smiling brightly. "That's what I'm for. The human furnace. When we go down, we will go double. You can hug me." 

"In front of all those people? What if they recognize you and say something about me..." Seongwoo shook his head and heated up, biting his lip.

"That's another thing that's great about it being dark and crowded here. Plus, I've got these for precautions."

He took out two black masks which were his go-to disguise method. They had worked so far. Apparently, people didn't know his features well or care about a gaming CEO enough to say or write something about him going out in public with another guy. Seongwoo was relieved that there hadn't yet been any articles about him somehow. Daniel wasn't as famous as he had originally thought. It was more so the name of his company than the man himself. That made going around with him much less of a burden.

Seongwoo took the mask and put it on with a sigh. "Considering you've got your puppy heart set on it, I'll go along with this idea. Let's get this misery over with."

Daniel positively beamed like a star in the coming darkness. "It's going to be fun, promise!"

Daniel slipped on his mask and wrapped his arm over his shoulders. He lead Seongwoo to the zipline area.

The line was pretty long and full of couples huddling together to avoid the cold wind as they waited. At the bottom of the short zipline ride, there were several quaint stores set up, lit with hanging paper lanterns.

Seongwoo felt conscious but didn't push Daniel away as he stood close to his back and rubbed up and down his arms; he was that desperate to get warmed. His heart raced, much too aware of the feel of Daniel's large solid body against him. It made him a lot warmer than he anticipated--he almost broke out in a sweat.

Luckily, the line went fast as the staff were sending more people down because of the time of night. The zipline would stop after it grew dark because it would be dangerous obviously.

"Are you nervous?" Daniel squeezed Seongwoo and spoke soft and deep near his ear.

Seongwoo felt embarrassed at having shivered as he stared down. He was slightly scared to be suspended on a rope over a valley tons of meters above ground. However, his manly pride wouldn't allow him to admit that.

"Nah, I'm just cold. What's scary about a measly zipline?"

Daniel chuckled and went back to rubbing his arms, pulling him up a bit more against his chest as a subtle show of comfort Seongwoo appreciated immensely. The gesture did calm him, as did the fact that Daniel didn't seem phased a bit at what they were about to do. He was the sort that fed off the energy of others. If Daniel acted brave, he would start to feel that way as well--like a sponge soaking up its surroundings.

"I'm glad you're not scared because I love doing extreme things. I could take you sky diving."

A panicked squeal almost slipped out of his throat but Seongwoo swallowed it back hard. Skydiving! How terrifying would that be? How expensive was it for one time? He was lost in calculating the cost until it was their turn to go all of a sudden.

They were to sit in something like baby swings with a belt, holding on to each other. Seongwoo tried not to be obvious but he was staring at the ground, his legs shaking, gripping Daniel's arms tight as they wrapped around his chest. They were going back to front with Seongwoo first.

Daniel squeezed him snugly, whispering in a soothing, low tone, "I got you. There's no way I'll let you fall. You can trust me. And trust this machine. Lots of other people also went down safely. Seongwoo, try and relax."

Try he did. He took deep breaths and looked forward at the goal instead of looking down at the trees and water laying far beneath his dangling legs. He was sure Daniel was aware of his pounding chest.

Until they left the cliff, Daniel sang September slightly off key and soft. It helped to relax Seongwoo somewhat but he couldn't fully get the idea off his mind that he was going to be flying over a ravine with the weight of another man on only a thin rope and shaky metal cable with no net to catch him below if it happened to break. That idea was terrifying and repeatedly haunting him.

The staff instructed them to go and gave Daniel's back a push. Daniel also helped push off with his legs. They were sliding down the rope at a rapid speed. Seongwoo grit his teeth so as not to scream, closing his eyes firmly. Daniel whooped cheerfully behind him then encouraged Seongwoo to open his eyes because it was beautiful and he would regret if he missed it.

It took all the courage in his frail, cowardly body to open his eyes. His mouth dropped and eyes widened in awe. The view of the valley and the dark mountain blanketed in pink and indigo colors was spectacular like a painting. He wished he could have captured it on camera.

"Beautiful, isn’t it?" Daniel's loud voice came across muffled by the wind.

"It really is!" Seongwoo yelled back, smiling happily.

After he opened his eyes and saw they didn't seem to be in any danger, his fear mostly disappeared. They both screamed out their joy, kicking their feet, even daring to look down the rest of the way.

When they were freed from the swings, they were both jittery from exhilaration and the wind had made a mess of Daniel's hair. The red strands were sticking out everywhere, revealing his attractive forehead. Seongwoo chuckled and made fun of him as he helped get it straight and neat again.

Gentlemanly Daniel helped him step fully out of the harness to ensure he didn't trip and fall on his face. Then, Daniel grabbed his wrist and gently led him towards the quaint hut shops.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked with a satisfied, teasing grin.

Seongwoo smiled back in a breezy manner and shook his head. "I was worried for nothing. It wasn't scary at all."

"Aigoo, my black cat's so brave," the red head cooed, slowing his steps and tugging him more to his side, warm affection in his eyes.

Seongwoo avoided eye contact, feeling shy at the praise and cheesiness. "Time to give my cat some milk. He deserves it."

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose. "Please don't order me steamed milk. This particular cat is not a fan. It's expensive too, even though it's just warm milk."

"Ah, here I was hoping for a foam kiss. Well, as long as you order something frothy, I can lick it off when you’re not paying attention."

Seongwoo used his free hand to slap Daniel's arm playfully. "Are you shooting a drama? Don't do that sort of stuff in public."

"Oh, turning squeamish and sassy, are we? I like that. It tempts me to do it more. As long as it's not in public then? I can have a hot foam kiss with you?"

"Oh my God, shush. People can understand you. You're not exactly speaking in English!"

Seongeoo tried to reach out and cover his mouth but Daniel dodged. The overgrown child laughed, twinkling eyes nearly disappearing. Seongwoo figured under his mask, the smile he wore must be huge. Despite himself he smiled as well, chuckling in disbelief. Daniel sometimes could be the epitome of a grade schooler bullying his crush.

"Ah, so I can talk about kissing as long as it's in English? In that case..." Daniel back hugged him when they got inside the café and were walking towards the counter to order, saying in a deep thick tone, "Do you wanna go somewhere with me and make-out?"

Make out Seongwoo knew meant deep kissing, which was what they had done that night in the movie theater area. He flushed furiously and sighed.

"I guess I asked for that. I want one thing. A caramel macchiato, extra warm. My hands are freezing."

Daniel looked down to see they were pink. He held them in his own, rubbing the cool slender appendages. Despite they had been flying down a zipline getting blasted with cold wind, the undersides of his hands were surprisingly toasty.

"So, you really want to take me sky diving? Isn't that pricy and dangerous?"

"Pricy, sure. But you don't need to worry about that. You seem to forget who you're dating, Seongwoo. I'm as the young people put it 'fucking loaded'. And I have no issue spending it having fun. Since I'm still relatively young. No, it's not dangerous. I have gone three times. Each time I went with a guide. They took care of all the technical things. I just enjoyed the ride and took a video."

Seongwoo lit up, invisible cat ears twitching forward. "You did? Can I see?"

"Sure. Maybe you will want to do it more once you see. Come over here."

Seongwoo heated and licked his lips as Daniel patted the spot in the booth next to him. Surely if they were sitting next to each other they would hold hands and bump legs and possibly more. He wondered if it was a good idea to have more physical intimacy. Daniel was in an exceptionally playful, naughty mood today as well. If they excited each other too much who knew what would happen later in the car. Maybe they wouldn't even make it to his house.

"I won't bite. Come here, Seongwoo," Daniel's voice was an amused, gentle command this time.

He couldn't have said no to that friendly, sweet smile even if he wasn't obligated by their arrangement to obey. Some part of him didn't like the idea of Daniel being displeased with him and it wasn't just because he was his Daddy. He had no choice but to risk temptation and play with fire. He slid over to the seat next to Daniel, taking his steaming, foamy mug with him.

"Good kitty," Daniel murmured as he stroked down his spine, spreading his jeaned legs out so their thighs were pressed flush together.

That's all it took for the charged sparks to fly again. Seongwoo felt a warm, tingling sensation coarse through his body, especially sizzling hot where they were in contact. He cleared his throat and gripped his cup tighter, trying to ignore that suffocating attraction.

"Show me the video."

"Please."

Seongwoo glanced at the elder, biting down on his lip. Daniel was watching him with a smirk and an intense gaze. His face heated further and he pressed his thighs together. That expression was hot as well as the way Daniel was slightly showing off his dominance. The sassy man submitted with slight reluctance. He was really curious about what skydiving was like. It was a luxury sport he could not only dream to afford but doubted he had the courage to attempt. It was impressive that Daniel did it regularly.

"Please show me the video."

Daniel chuckled, finally looking away. Seongwoo felt like he could breathe again, just barely. Daniel was still stroking his spine, sending delicious shivers down it. He bit his lip, holding back a moan, willing that naughty hand would at least still before he embarrassed himself further. Daniel played on his phone as Seongwoo focused there to the best of his ability despite the close proximity and heady, intoxicating scent which smelled so amazing it almost made him dizzy. Daniel had the best taste in colognes, clearly the branded sort. Seongwoo was weak to smells. He found himself closing his eyes and turning towards his neck to get a whiff.

Daniel's chuckle and caress on the back of his neck snapped Seongwoo out of his trance. "Enjoying my scent, kitty? I can hear you sniffing and your nose is twitching. You really are just like Ori. It's adorable."

"I was doing nothing of the sort. Stop seeing your cats in me, you feline nympho," he huffed, sitting straight back up.

Daniel kept laughing with a mocking smile. "You are seriously tempting me today. Every other minute you come across incredibly kissable. Yet I’m not allowed to kissyour cheek in public. You're driving me crazy, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo glanced his way and then at his coffee, fidgeting with the handle as a smile creeped up his face. "Same here. Dressing like that ...it's illegal."

"Oh, is it? Please handcuff me. Lock me up. Give me due punishment. Maybe beat me with your stick. I would like that."

"Oh, you would, would you? What about tied up with ropes?" Seongwoo couldn't resist joking back as was his nature even if the naughty conversation made him feel things he shouldn't.

"If you could get them around my shoulders, yes I bet that I would. You would make for a good Dom. The duality would be hot."

"Too bad I don't like taking or giving pain."

"Aw, that is too bad. I would have been up for a game."

"You don't look like you would like pain either."

"Want to try me out?"

Seongwoo laughed pinching his leg under the table. "We've really got yo stop. Have you found the video yet?"

Daniel's sexy smirk still wouldn't quit. His eyes returned to the phone he was scrolling through. "I knew where it was saved this whole time. I was just stalling," he admitted.

Seongwoo chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "How am I not surprised to learn that?"

Daniel played the video and set the phone down, his hand covering Seongwoo's and pressing it along his thick, firm thigh. His chin rested on Seongwoo's shoulder and his other hand held him possessively at the waist. Being held and cuddled this way felt exceptionally nice and it hinted at what sort of lover Daniel would be.

"It's nice to see that you're getting to know me and getting used to my character. I did mention that I act younger than my age and I'm quite the playful flirt, no?"

"An obnoxious tease who never really grew up past his teenage years? You failed to mention that in your profile."

"I think I suggested that much. Doesn't it just scream that?"

"No, not really."

"Well, it's hard to tell someone's entire personality from just their summary. If you put everything there, then you would likely scare people away or ruin the mystery which makes people attracted initially."

"That is very true."

"Your profile didn't hint much about your personality. I was sold mainly on looks and your hobbies. Plus how you acted forward and weren't afraid to joke."

"That was all Jaehwan though. Remember?"

"But it was him channeling you mostly. As your best friend, he knows about you. More than me..."

Seongwoo could tell from his tone that he had turned slightly sulky at that. He squeezed the man's thigh in comfort. Daniel subtly shifted, pressing their legs together more, turning Seongwoo a degree hotter as buzzing shot through his body in response. Especially when his hand slipped to his hip.

"Is there more you would like to know? I'll tell you anything after we watch this video."

He had to start again because Daniel had distracted him from watching the beginning. This time Daniel remained quiet and still, the warmth encompassing Seongwoo like a blanket and gradually making him hot enough that his hands and hairline grew damp. In the video, Daniel was attached to a foreign man's stomach, jumping out of a plane and free falling. The scenery below him was breathtaking. His expression was joyful and cute. He was laughing through most of it, never seeming terrified and hardly screaming at all. Seongwoo would have given him a round of applause if one of his hands wasn't trapped.

"That's amazing. I can't believe you really did it. You don't even seem scared. That's impressive."

Seongwoo was still in awe. He played the video again.

"Would you be up for it?"

Daniel seemed eager. If he had a tail it would be wagging noisily against the cafe booth.

"Hmm, I did promise you I would try everything. Though this isn't a normal sort of date. It would be costly." Seongwoo scrunched up his face, hesitating.

Daniel rolled his eyes and shook the younger’s body. "What do you mean it's not normal? Lots of couples save up to go sky diving together. It's a great bonding experience. You trust your life in my hands."

"It's not you I'd be going with though. I would be putting my life in the hands of s total stranger, right?" Seongwoo pointed out with uncertainty.

"Well, they are professional. You can go with me now though. I flew once on my own and it went well. The guide jumped just after me. All you have to do is wait for his signal and pull the string for the parachute honestly. It's a piece of cake."

He would have to trust his life to Daniel if he went. He wasn't sure yet he could do that as much as he liked the man as a person.

"I'll think about it. It won't be happening anytime soon."

Daniel nodded with a soft, mature grin. "Sure, I understand. I'm not going to force you into something. I'm not that sort of guy. Just let me know if you ever want to try and I'll set it up."

"I will."

Seongwoo switched off the phone which screen was a shot of his kittens Ori and the newest one Zhang sleeping together. He smiled serenely when he had seen that. He liked that Daniel treated his cars so well and thought of them as family.

"What would you like to do now? There's all sorts of normal things we could do in a cafe."

"I don't want to do something too normal here. Usually couples would just play on their phone barely talking to each other, right? That’s a normality I don’t want in my relationship as it’s a sign they probably aren’t that into each other and are on the verge of breaking up. I would rather chat. Do something together. Something that leads to us getting closer."

Daniel leaned in to whisper the last part against the rim of his ear. "The more physical the better."

Seongwoo took that as his cue that he needed to get back to the other side of the table where it was safe. At the rate Daniel was going, Seongwoo would combust and burn this cafe down any second.

"Ah, so in the end, you did run away? You lasted longer than I predicted." Daniel chuckled with an impish, smug look.

Seongwoo avoided looking him in the eye as he bluffed, "I wasn’t running away. It's just the heater comes out too strong from that side. I'm getting sweaty."

Daniel smirked, looking over the edge of his mug as he took a drink of Americano, suggesting that he knew the real reason Seongwoo was feeling hot. Thankfully, he returned to his usual gentleman ways. The wolf went back to its den, praise Jesus.

"May I?" He had his hand stretched out in the table, wearing a smile of purity.

Seongwoo anxiously fidgeted as he glanced around. They didn't have their masks on but there were that many people in the cafe and they all seemed busy and engrossed. It didn't seem like Daniel had been recognized.

"Yes, under the table though," Seongwoo murmured with a shy smile and flush.

Daniel grinned triumphantly, slipping his hand under. Seongwoo reached out towards his outstretched fingers. They hooked their fingers together lightly under the table and Daniel bumped their feet together as well. Otherwise they didn't touch. No one would guess they were any more than normal buddies chatting over a cup of coffee.

"I know a game that's good for getting to know each other. Usually in college we played it at parties with drinks."

"Hmm, I prefer we drink our coffee extra slow so I have a legitimate excuse to spend as much time with you as I can. Let's do finger flicks instead."

Daniel laid on his wrist demonstrating with his fingers. Seongwoo visibly winced as he imagined it. He better not lose because he already knew Daniel was quite strong. A flick on the forehead might just give him a concussion if he decided to go all out. It was time to pull out his aegyo.

With kitten eyes and a cute, innocent face, Seongwoo pleaded, "Alright. But go easy on me please. Only 30% power."

"Eh~ that's no fun. Are you worried I would hurt you? I'm not that strong. It's not like I'm made of stone, you know."

Seongwoo bit his lip and blushed as he vividly recalled how solid his abs had been under his stroking fingers. He begged to differ. Daniel's body was like a statue just covered in a warm layer of supple skin.

"30% or I won't teach you the game."

"Aw, spoil sport. Fine, I agree."

"Good. Now the game is called Have I Never. We start with five fingers up, like this."

Seongwoo put his elbow on the table and held up his hand with his fingers splayed out. Daniel immediately put their hands together and linked them with a dorky laugh gauging his reaction as Daniel expected Seongwoo's look read 'not amused.' Daniel obediently removed his hand with a tiny bit of lingering.

Seongwoo commented sternly, "Stop joking or we don't play."

Daniel apologized, fighting back a laugh. "Okay, okay. Don't get so upset, baby. I'm all ears."

 

 

They spent an hour playing several rounds of the game. Daniel used his riches and fearless nature to his advantage, forcing Seongwoo to lose repeatedly. He barely hit Seongwoo's forehead with twenty percent of his power--less than agreed on--but it still turned red and made Seongwoo whiney and sulky.

Daniel enjoyed the game immensely because they got to know really random things about each other, especially their pasts and that Seongwoo deffintely was not a virgin and had some kinks. He also liked that he got to see a variety of new, adorable expressions from the expressive model. He had a face that suited any look or expression. Even in pain or scared, he looked pretty and cute. Daniel couldn't get enough of stating at him with a dorky infatuated grin. Despite knowing that Seongwoo felt burdened by being looked at constantly. Which he shouldn't be as a model. Daniel hoped it was just that he was special because the way he looked at him made Seongwoo feel too much.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Foam kiss like I wanted. That's really more your fault for not being careful. I was waiting for you to slip up so I could lick it off."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"I am. I never said I wasn't. I am a huge prankster and I love skinship and I don't care who knows that I'm bi. No one was looking, no worries. I don't want to see your face in the tabloids. Too many people in the world can see your handsome face on a daily basis already. My competition is endless. I wish only I could see it."

"How is that possible?"

"I want you to be only mine. I'm tempted to lock you away."

"But you know I would get restless and lonely and hate you then."

"Exactly. Plus, I'm a good man. A gentleman. I won't act on those sort of sinful desires."

"What gentleman goes around waiting for drama kiss opportunities to reenact?" the younger commented sassily, face flustered pink still.

At least Daniel was finally sitting down. He had given him a heart attack nearly when he was coming up over the table with that wolfish look in his eyes.

"The kind who has other sinful desires he doesn't think are quite so bad to act on from time to time. If the opportunity knocks. That one was knocking…hard."

The mention of the word ‘hard’ had the model blushing worse, squeezing his legs together, and nibbling on his lip fiercely. It tasted different now it had been violated. He couldn't help but think he wished they were already somewhere private so he could request it be violated more, this time to shreds. He wanted Daniel something fierce just from that little bit of flirting and stolen wet kiss. He decided he had to make sure Daniel parked the car a bit up the road where the neighbors always came home super late if not at all. That way they could indulge themselves in all this built up tension without observers.

 

 

In Daniel's car, Seongwoo kept sneezing and sniffling. It concerned the CEO. He was pretty certain his baby had caug a cold. It was all because of him, because he hadn't looked up what the temperature at night would he and told Seongwoo to dress warmer. He looked really great though in fit slimming all black. It suited him just as he had said. Though Daniel still thought it was better to have colors in your closet as well. It was important to try a variety of looks when you were young. When they were older, they wouldn't be able to even if they cared, which wasn't likely.

"We're here."

"Already?" Seongwoo looked out the window, rubbing his button nose.

Daniel chuckled as he unbuckled their belts and started gathering Seongwoo's things for him to go. One was a bag of medicine. Seongwoo had insisted he was fine and had some meds somewhere in his house or so he thought. However, feeling responsible, Daniel had insisted on stopping by a drug store to ensure he had lots of medicine. He had even bought thing needed for symptoms he didn't yet have but Daniel worried he'd develop through the night like cream for breathing. Daniel turned his chin, coming in for a good night kiss. He was stopped by Seongwoo's hand. He kissed it anyway and backed off with a pout.

"Sorry. I want to, trust me. We were sort of building up all day to a big show, I know that. I was looking forward to another make out session. It's just that you might catch my cold if I really have one. You can’t afford to be sick this week. You're going on a business trip tomorrow, right?"

Unfortunately, Daniel had to go to Hong Kong for four days to meet a client they were collaborating with for a new game. He wanted terribly to invite Seongwoo with him but he knew that Seongwoo would say no. It was too early to spend the night together in a hotel room and he would feel burdened if Daniel paid for a room for him on top of flight and food. It would be costly for sure.

Daniel wouldn't mind though. Seongwoo was worth every penny. He had done that for his girlfriends before and Seongwoo, in his opinion, deserved it much more. Considering he hadn't traveled to many countries and he was such an angel in human form. Daniel wished that he could take him all over the world eventually. Still, their relationship had barely been going officially for two weeks now. He didn't dare ask and get rejected and make the pleasant atmosphere between them turn awkward.

"Alright. I'll just kiss you good night this way then."

He lightly kissed Seongwoo's fingers, then his own, pressing both hands to Seongwoo's lips. Seongwoo smiled sweetly as he kissed the fingers. They shared in a childish form of indirect kiss.

"That will be enough sugar for now. Go in and take meds and drink water. Then it's straight to bed. You promise?"

"I promise. I’ll get better soon so you will stop worrying and feeling guilty. Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Seongwoo. I miss you already. I'll be checking in."

"I'll be waiting for it."

"No, don't wait. If you don't answer, I want to just assume you're sleeping, not that you're actually dying and can't work your phone."

Seongwoo snickered as he opened the car door with things in hand. "Exaggerating much. You don't need to worry like that. I'm an adult. I've definitely been sick."

"I can't help but worry and care, Seongwoo. That's what Daddy's do."

"You mean what real Daddies do. Real old ones."

Daniel pouted at his teasing tone. "Stop poking fun at my age. I’m still way younger than your father."

Seongwoo shrugged with a devilish grin. "He's only fourty-five. Fifteen years difference. Not that much."

"Get out of here before I drag you back in and smack your bottom like a real daddy would, you brat," Daniel growled and laughed.

“I warned you what would happen if you kept spoiling me so much.” Seongwoo was still laughing and waving as he shut the car door.

 

 

The rest of the night Seongwoo got messages from Daniel nagging him about if he ate, washed, took meds, blew dry his hair, wore warm pajamas, turned on the humidifier, checked his temperature, drank hot tea etc. The list of concerned questions was never ending. Since the CEO didn't believe with the bratty, teasing, sassy way Seongwoo responded to his messages that he had actually done any of the requests, Seongwoo had to send picture or video proof.

Jaehwan brought a hot water bottle and some steamy tea to his room since Seongwoo had already gotten in bed once he realized he needed it. Jaehwan snickered as he put the water bottle on his friend’s stomach. Seongwoo took a video of him drinking tea and Jaehwan appeared towards the end, waving and saying hi to Daniel. Though they hadn't officially met yet, Daniel knew what he looked like and Jaehwan knew way more about Daniel than he should.

 

Seongwoo: There. I'm settled into bed. Can the nagging session stop now?

Daniel: I guess it can for now. I think I can rest at ease.

Seongwoo: Finally, so can I.

Daniel: Hey, you know I was just worried. Is there something wrong with me showing I care? Should I not? *Pout

Seongwoo: No no no, I'm just kidding. And not used to it. Hehe ^^ I've lived alone for a long while, excuse the rebellious teen attitude. It's actually nice to be cared for. I had forgotten what it's like. You can keep on caring. Just a little less nagging next time. Please.

Daniel: Alright, I will try, since you did ask nicely. I'm starting to feel like an ajumma now. Wrinkles and grey hairs are coming in. Take care of yourself! Or I will go there and nurse you.

Seongwoo: Jaehwan is being my nurse, I don't need two. Go to sleep please. It's late. You have an early flight and I bet you're so occupied with my doings that you haven't packed yet.

Daniel: You are indeed right about that. How could I think of anything isignificant like packing or trips when my baby is ill?

Seongwoo: I'm not dying. It's just a little cough and runny nose, I swear. I don't even have a fever. I sent you picture proof.

Daniel: You better not. If that happens, I'm cancelling my trip and taking you to the hospital.

Seongwoo: Overreacting again. I can take myself to the hospital if it’s necesssary. Or Jaehwan can. I'm a healthy person. I'm sure I will bounce back tomorrow. I just need a good night's sleep. You're not helping that.

Daniel: Well. Sorry for being annoying. Hmph!

Seongwoo: That's not it. You never are. I mean, you're making me worry now that you're going to be on the road with few hours of sleep. Please go to bed. And stop sounding so cu--(redacted).

Daniel: Alright, I am. See? I listen to you well. Better than you listen to me :P

 

Daniel sent a photo of him in bed, cuddling with his two sleeping, happy looking kittens. His face was clean, shiny and hair slightly damp. It was adorable. Seongwoo had to show off to Jaehwan.

 

Seongwoo: Haha I guess we should have met in the reverse. Daddy role suits me better.

 

Seongwoo giggled as he looked over their conversation. Jaehwan was curled up on his side, holding the bottle to his chest reading curiously. Seongwoo didn't stop him this time since there wasn't anything naughty or incredibly cheesy.

"Look at you. You're totally whipped. I think someone has caught feelings." Jaehwan gave him a knowing, amused look.

Seongwoo flushed and tried to stamp out his gooffy grin that gave him away, putting the phone under his pillow. He kept it there so if it vibrated three times short he would know he had a message from Daniel and he could check it right away. He knew that he was guilty on both counts but refused to admit it out loud, afraid that would make the feelings grow.

"We're in the same boat. You have a shrine of things he got you and your phone is his picture, I saw."

That shut his teasing friend right up, making his face into a giant, squishy tomato. Seongwoo confirmed then that Jaehwan had feelings for Minhyun in a way he didn’t for his other daddies.

 

 

Random Sweet (Little Bit Steamy) Date 3 -- Skateboarding

 

Seongwoo: What is the ‘normal’ date plan for today?

 

Daniel was taking a long lunch break. He suddenly told Seongwoo to get ready in what he would be sending over by twelve. He ate the nooddles Daniel had delivered and was working on his designs in the living room, dressed in some of the clothes Daniel had sent over as a gift.

It had made him laugh as soon as he had opened the huge, gift wrapped box. It was touching that Daniel remembered he had been wearing a bunch of Reebok on their second/third date. It was a black hoodie and sweats set with white letters and neon green accents. There was also a white, puffy jacket, hot pack, thick wool socks, and gloves. Daniel had obviously been extensively worried this time that Seongwoo wouldn't dress warmly enough so he had taken it into his own hands.

Luckily, his sickness last time had only lasted for two days. He had been able to see Daniel as soon as he came back from Hong Kong. He had bought him a fancy, artistic tea set as a souvenir and apparently these clothes. They had simply ate ramen together and took a stroll by a nearby creek.

That's what Daniel seemed to enjoy the most when they dated. Sharing a meal and strolling, chatting with him about random things. He would talk about his day, the gaming world, Seongwoo's future plans, how his school was going since he had just returned, check over his designs and give regular pointers. Even when he was away on business trips, he would do that by mail.

Seongwoo was living every day with a smile. It was great to be back at school and learning and it was even better to have someone to chat with throughout the day besides Jaehwan and family. Most of his friends he had grown out of touch with and he had very few people he even knew in class since he had skipped a full semester.

He felt extra cozy in the clothes not just because they were fuzzy inside. It was because it was a physical representation of being cared for and the thought that Daniel was clearly paying attention to his likes and needs, going out of his way to care for him and show Seongwoo he was often thinking of him even when they were apart.

He liked that feeling—like Daniel was hugging him warmly even when they were apart. Daniel was truly a perfect boyfriend. The model had never had a boyfriend so kind, generous, and thoughtful. Some nagging thought pressed the back of his head, 'he’s only acting this way to get something out of you, after you have sex a couple times he will get bored and go for some young, pretty girl.' He ignored it. He didn't allow negativity to enter his life anymore.

That was the old Seongwoo. This new Seongwoo was adored and had someone very interested in him, not just physically. He had no worries about money or his future. He had lots of free time, he was doing well in school, his family’s debts were over halfway paid off, and his portfolio was turning out extra nice thanks to a professional's assistance. Who also happened to give frequent compliments and be a superb kisser.

 

Daniel: You know I'm not going to tell you, so why do you ask? ; )

Seongwoo: *pout Figured it was worth a shot. Will you give me a hint for this?

 

Seongwoo sent a video clip from when he was bored at a photo shoot once and was entertaining himself by messing with snow app. He had been looking through his phone for things Daniel might like or that he could utilize to his advantage with the playful man. In the video, he had black, fluffy cat ears, a wriggling tail, whiskers, and a tiny triangle nose. The black dress shirt he wore was unbuttoned provocatively since the shoot had been a classily sexy sort.

 

Daniel: Omo!! 0.o What is that?! Is this in heaven or hell?

 

Seongwoo waited several moments before messaging back.

Seongwoo: Woops, did I cause you to have an accident? Or did you need a bathroom break just from that?

Daniel: Um. Maybe both? I can't tell you! It's embarrassing! >.<

Seongwoo: ^^ I won if Jaehwan was right then. He thought you must have a cat costume fetish.

Daniel: No comment *blush.

Seongwoo: Oh my God, you do?! Now I owe Jaehwan 10,000 won haha. Later will you send me something like this to wear then?

 

Seongwoo sent pictures he download from google of naughty cat costumes for the bedroom. Daniel sent back a video of an animated puppy nose-bleeding. Seongwoo sent a text of laughing emoticons.

 

Daniel: I think you earned a hint. Please stop before you kill me. I'm in the car now actually.

Seongwoo: Oh noes…Sorry about that. : 0 Please drive safely! >.<

 

Seongwoo felt bad then. He grew worried if he had almost made his daddy get in some road accident. His fingers fidgeted over the keys, debating about if he should risk texting him to ensure that he was okay.

 

Daniel: No worries. You know I'm a great driver.

Seongwoo: Yeah, because you learn from spending too much time gaming. I bet you loved the racing games in the arcade.

Daniel: You guessed right. How well you know me already, baby. That pleases me.

Seongwoo: Well, we do aim to please ; )

Daniel: And cause heartattacks apparently.

Seongwoo: Sorry, I will tone it down when you’re in the car.

Daniel: I prefer virtual games btw. Oh, sounds like another plan. But those games aren't interactive. I can find an excuse to touch you then.

Seongwoo: Ah-ha! So you WERE doing that. I knew it! I figured you were teaching me a bit too much many useless things.

Daniel: Guilty as charged. As you know, I'm very honest.

Seongwoo: And as you know, I like that very much. Honesty is about as attractive as being able to tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue. Please be honest.

Daniel: Oh, I can do that too! I will always be honest with you, but not about the dates(I see what you’re trying to do there, sneaky kitty, it won’t work haha). Your hint is that it's a special sort of park where we can be active and it’s frequented with teenagers.

Seongwoo: Huh? Kang Daniel, don't tell me we are going to do drugs?! That's a normal I have to stay out of since it goes against the law.

Daniel: No, that's not it! Why would you think that? I swore my image is as wholesome as it gets. Where did I go wrong? *scream face

Seongwoo: Oh, it is. For the most part, all your flirting aside. But I thought it's possible catnip was acting as a gateway drug. With that cat harem of yours.

Daniel: Hahaha. Cat harem, catnip as a gateway drug. God, you are hilarious.

Seongwoo: Am I? Hahaha. I try (though I don’t think this time was particularly that comical?). I like to make people laugh. Plus, sarcasm and humor is a great defense mechanism.

Daniel: Ah, I see. Don’t change it please. I like laughing. People at work are way too serious, especially my assistant.

Seongwoo: I will do my best. Though now I feel a bit pressured. I better brush up on my old gags.

Daniel: Not right now. I will be there in fifteen minutes. I hope you will not be just starting on your hair. It's perfect even with bed head. Give it a rest from all the gel and heat, huh?

Seongwoo: Ugh, I almost killed Jae when I found out. How dare he take pictures of me when I'm sleeping and send it to you?

Daniel: It was so precious though. You look like an angel baby when you sleep, all curled up using your hands as a pillow.

 

Daniel sent two pictures cropped together. It was of Seongwoo sleeping, curled up on his side with his arms stretched out against his knees. The other picture was of Ori sleeping in the exact same position. The resemblance was uncanny, even he had to admit it. It made him blush in humiliation.

 

Did you get revenge?

Seongwoo: You bet I did. I sent Minhyun a picture of him on the toilet. BTW please don’t make that your background image anywhere, it’s so embarassing.

Daniel: Oh snap. That's really awful. And you’re too late hahaha.

Seongwoo: OMG, take it down!! Can't get more humiliating than that, right? I felt sort of bad after I did it, but with him you have to go to the extreme. That's the only way he will learn a lesson.

Daniel: Wow, remind me never to cross Ong Seongwoo. He gets scary.

Seongwoo: I'm already collecting things to leak to the tabloids if you should fail to pay me on time muahahaha.

Daniel: Yikes. I should memorize the contract before I shoot myself in the foot.

Seongwoo: Not when you're driving please. What are you even doing texting and driving? It's a terrible idea.

Daniel: I'm stopping now. I won't even read what you send until ten minutes from now anyway. So put your fur back down, Ongie~

Seongwoo: Drive safe with two hands on the wheel and eyes on the road only! *hiss

Daniel: Alright, baby. I'll listen well. So I can get some sugar on my arrival. I put on lots of peach stuff hehehe.

 

 

Seongwoo giggled and flushed as he pocketed his phone and looked at his vanity mirror. He picked at a few lisp strands of hair he didn't like, then picked up the straightener. He felt giddy at seeing Daniel soon and distracted with the idea of kissing him (finally in a private place when Jaehwan wasn't around). He winced and cursed as he burnt himself on the forehead. It didn't appear to leave a mark under his makeup luckily. He arranged the waves of his hair to cover it as well just in case.

He spent some time sniffing the lines of perfumes he had, then chose one that smelled light and fresh. Daniel had said he was sensitive to smells after all so he didn't think it was a good idea to put on something strong.

When a series of knocks came on the door and the bell sounded right after, he jumped up. His hands grew clammy and his heart raced with nerves as he gave himself one last glance over in the mirror. His lips were stuck in a goofy smile however since he was excited to see his daddy. He wondered what Daniel would look like today. Surely mouthwateringly hot as usual. Hopefully still with that amazing, bright scarlet hair.

"Hey..." Seongwoo's soft voice drifted off further as he opened the door. Daniel came in dressed in the same outfit as him, only coat was black.

"Tadah! It's a couple look!" Daniel said dramatically before stepping inside.

Seongwoo stepped back to the entryway wall, suddenly feeling the squared off area was too small or maybe it was that Daniel was just physically and charismatically taking up too much presence. He wanted to put distance between them, but he was still almost instantly engulfed by the flames that heated up in his body. He couldn't help but look the tall, handsome man all over, gnawing on his lip as he became fixated on those huge shoulders you could hang a whole load of laundry on.

"Do you like it?"

"I do..." Seongwoo admitted in a near whisper, then going immediately back to biting his lip.

Daniel's smile lit up the dim room (they usually tried to save energy because the bill got costly and it wasn't good for the environment).

"Sweet. That means I get extra sugar."

Seongwoo hesitated and slid away as Daniel took a purposeful step forward with a dangerously spark flashing in his eyes. "Wait a second. I think maybe I need to brush my teeth again. It feels like I missed a spot."

Daniel smirked and chuckled, Iightly grabbing his fluffy jacket arms and pulling him to the right until he was directly in front of the elder. "Why are you pretending to be super shy and running away from me now, Seongwoo? What a lame excuse that was if I’ve ever heard one. Is it just because of where we are? Or is it because we are alone again and you're thinking something might happen?"

"Um..." Seongwoo couldn't look the sexy red head in the eye, face heating up deeper, teeth about to drill a hole through his lower lip at this rate.

He felt like he was about to combust. Daniel was too close and he wanted him terribly but he still was fighting with himself about if he should; if it was the proper time.

"Oh, so it's both? Well, you know the contact terms. Everything is negotiable and up to you. I won't do anything you don't wish for. I wasn't even the one that initiated things previous times. I'm going to kiss you and hold you a lot now, Seongwoo. Just being honest so there’s no misunderstandings between us. Feel free to stop me at anytime. Safe word today is Reebok. Though I hope you won't tease me this time with a whole bunch of ‘R’ words."

Daniel was still chuckling when he wrapped his arms loosely around Seongwoo’s waist and lowered his slanted head. Seongwoo laid his hands on the man's black, hooded chest with the intent to push him away. The safe word got caught in his throat and wouldn't come out. His hands wouldn't listen to him. His whole body and eventually his mind were controlled it seemed in that intense, steamy moment by his libido and pent up desires and all the hidden naughty fantasies he'd had since he'd started dating Daniel.

Contract or not, liking him as a person or more, it didn't really matter when they were next to each other and close like this--the fact of the matter was that they both felt a magnetic attraction. It was almost physically impossible to fight when they were alone and close like this. His fuzzy mind couldn’t come up with any sort of strong excuse to combat his impulses with.

Daniel's lips pressed against his lightly and then pulled away a centimeter as he paused to get a feel for Seongwoo's reaction. Seongwoo nearly melted at how sweet and thoughtful he proved to be by doing that. Even when Daniel wanted him terribly, he could still be a gentleman. Seongwoo’s want for the CEO increased ten fold.

"I won't do that again," Seongwoo promised. “So, please…continue…”

Daniel chuckled as he rubbed his back in a manner meant to be soothing but just made the heated man further flustered. Seongwoo lifted impatiently on his toes, hands sliding up over his broad shoulders to thread in Daniel's hair. Daniel didn't hesitate at the sign. He kissed him with more fervor, pulling him flush against his chest. A moan slipped, forcing his lips apart at the delicious feeling of being pressed up against the strong man's fit, larger body.

Daniel took advantage right away as if he had been waiting for that exact moment to happen. His tongue slipping in smooth and deep, taking Seongwoo's entire mouth captive and torturing every corner with wicked, fiery relish. They swiveled their heads, kissing passionate and wet, Seongwoo's hands tugging Daniel's hair, Daniel's hands squeezing and stroking along his spine.

At some point, Daniel pinned him carefully to the wall with a leg between his, sucking on his lower lip. Seongwoo moaned and pressed his aching member into Daniel's muscular thigh, lapping at Daniel peach flavored upper lip. Daniel released his lip and kissed down his face to his neck, his hands moving to slip into the bottom of Seongwoo's sweater. Seongwoo gasped and dug into his shoulders, tossing his head back in excitement.

The thing Daniel did next made him feel another universe of amazing. He sucked and bit near his collar as he rolled and shifted his thigh over Seongwoo's sensitive cock. Seongwoo had no idea until then that he could come from just that. Daniel surprised him again. Light sucking and muffled throaty moans filled the entryway as Daniel used his leg, hot, caressing hands, and mouth to drive the sensitive younger man over the brink in just minutes.

Seongwoo came slowly into his boxers, holding Daniel tight, embarrassed face hiding in his jacket to muffle his moans, helplessly rolling his body over the muscles still driving him nuts. Daniel kissed his cheek and pulled away with a chuckle. He tugged up Seongwoo's heated, sweaty face by the chin and smiled smugly at him, affection and amusement in his eyes instead of intense lust and pleasure like the other.

"That was a terrific sugary snack but I think we should get some real food while the day is still young. Today's menu is anything you're craving, I think. You deserve it for being so responsive. Go change your underwear, wash up, and fix your make-up. I will wait here on the couch. Take your time."

Daniel gently turned pushed the flushed dazed man to the bathroom. Seongwoo's hands slowly rose to his face as he staggered to the bathroom.

"What the hell just happened? It's like I don't know who I even am anymore..." He muttered, patting his hot smudged cheeks.

He tried to avoid looking at the mirror. He didn't need to know he was a total mess.

 

 

Luckily, Daniel didn't mention it when Seongwoo went back out fifteen minutes later. He was able to save a little face but still suffered from the humiliation of his slutty, desperate reactions and how he pathetically came as quick as a teenage virgin earlier.

Before leaving, Seongwoo gave Daniel a short tour(no other choice for it to be short because the house was small, especially compared to the CEO's place.) At least it was clean, organized, and well decorated. He could take pride in that.

After the tour, the atmosphere between them was more chill and natural. They put the incident mostly behind them and decided to enjoy another normal date where they chatted, joked, did a bit of flirting and the only touches that occurred were innocent, affectionate ones such as hand-holding, arm-linking, ruffling hair and bopping noses.

Seongwoo's choice was beef noodles. He loved all kinds of noodles apparently, liking the chewy texture and the feeling of slurping. Daniel burst out laughing, turning bashful and red at that because he took it in a naughty context. That earned him a squirrelly style nagging and several kicks under the table.

Daniel usually ate whole-heartedly, but he was more focused on how much Seongwoo was enjoying the food that day and the fact they were in couples clothing(which made him feel like Seongwoo was his). He spent more of their lunch time taking videos and pictures with the snow app. Seongwoo at first looked annoyed and avoided the camera the best he could and then just accepted his fate so he could fully focus on the delicious, savory bowl.

Where they ended up walking to after that was totally unexpected to the model. Never had he thought a thirty-year-old would want to go to a skate park or that he had brought two boards. Daniel put them on the ground, coolly kicking up the side of one, then hopping on it and flipping on the wheels in a show-off fashion.

"You don't board by any chance, do you?"

Seongwoo merely smirked. He used to. He was pretty sure that he wasn't half bad at it.

"I'll teach you. Hop on and then follow what I do. We'll start slow from the basics. You seem to have good balance despite you're clumsy with your hands. This is a fun exercise we can do together that won't bulk you up or put you in danger."

It seemed that Daniel thought for certain that Seongwoo had no idea how to board. He decided he would play along and appease his daddy who seemed eager to teach him something--just like back when they had gamed and then with the tablet. Daniel enjoyed showing off his knowledge and helping Seongwoo out and playing the teacher role. He was positive that he could act well enough to go along with it.

"Ah, I can't do it that well. You'll have to teach me gentle and slow."

"No worries. You know I'm not the Spartan sort of teacher."

"Hopefully not. Please take care of me professor. My precious delicate body is in your hands."

Daniel smirked wickedly and snickered as he swerved around on the board, keeping his warm eyes trained on Seongwoo. He stood on the board, pretending to be unstable.

"You mean like you were earlier?"

"Something happened with us earlier? I don't at all recall what you're speaking of."

Seongwoo feigned innocence but his flush and quivering lips as he fought off a smirk tipped him off.

"You don't recall? Well, you will soon, I suppose. Because I'm sure I'll have to touch you at some point and feelings will come rushing back. Surely your body remembers the amazing way I touch you."

Seongwoo bit his lip, flushing dark as he vividly recalled just how amazing those silky, massive hands felt on his bare skin. He playfully glared and pouted while crossing his arms.

"Play fair Mr. Kang, or I will be tempted to just take a bus back home."

Daniel laughed, clearly loving when the younger got sassy and back-talked him like he had the power. Well, technically he did with their contract terms. They could both cancel the arrangement with one sentence if they had a whim to and Daniel was more likely to be at a loss because he had paid the money already. Seongwoo could easily swindle money from lots of daddies. He could have been a swindler who faked that he was new to the site.

Daniel still had his bad habit of blindly trusting a pretty, innocent face, though with Seongwoo there wasn't that pricking in the back of his mind that he was different from who he said he was. Which was possibly more dangerous--as it made the likelihood of falling hard even more probable. Not that the CEO really minded. Seongwoo could have the rest of his broken under construction heart if he wanted, along with millions more.

Seongwoo was precious, adorable, and lovable as a person could get. Daniel felt like he'd be willing to give him anything to keep him happy and by his side for much longer. There hadn't been a single person in the world who intrigued and amused him further. Even flirting and kissing was better than full-blown sex had been with any girls he had dated (but that could be just that his memories were skewed by the shitty way the relationships always ended).

Daniel circled behind him and stopped, surprising the other who almost fell off the board when he back hugged him.

"I will let you go if you can break out of my hold, hmm?" He teased, resting his chin on Seongwoo's padded marshmallow of a shoulder and squeezing around his chest tight.

The younger laughed, then made cute struggling groans as he wiggled his tall, slender body. He of course couldn't get out but exhausted a large amount of his energy trying. He was huffing and pouting after a few minutes. Daniel couldn't stop snickering--it was just too cute how Seongwoo was as tall as him but so much smaller and weaker.

"Alright, I give up. You’re a freaking bear apparently. I'm no match."

Seongwoo sulked before smacking his side and giggling. Daniel was happy to hear that sound. He had done right in being childish. Seongwoo was back in a good mood. He released the brunette, hopping off his board and walking in front. He captured his hands and smiled sweetly. Seongwoo was beautifully flushed, looking all the lovelier.

"Shall we start the boarding 101 session?"

Seongwoo nodded a few times with a small, gentle smile, squeezing his fingers. Daniel was surprised he didn't seem nervous or scared at all when he pulled him forward to just get a feel for how it felt to move on the board and how he would need to shift his weight to keep the balance.

"Doing good?"

Seongwoo smiled brightly and nodded. "Doing great!"

"Okay then. That's perfect. You're handling this a lot better than I expected already."

"I keep telling you I'm not a scaredy cat. Why don't you ever believe me?"

Daniel couldn't resist swooping in to peck that jutting out, pink lip. Seongwoo was strawberry when he pulled away with the prettiest shy smile.

"I will believe you from now on, I promise. You are my fearless baby who can take on the whole world by storm."

"Well, no need to exaggerate. I’m no Elsa."

"Me? I would never~" Daniel insisted with an uncomfortably offended face, showing off his terrible acting skills.

"Why don't you try dragging your foot on the ground. You should put your instep lightly down and push but not too hard. The harder you push the faster you will go. Try pushing off just a bit every ten seconds. I'll hold you and we'll just keep going in a big oval like we have been."

Seongwoo bit his lip, hands turning shaky and legs hesitant to move. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little bit scared," he admitted sheepishly. "Could you hold me somewhere else that feels more stable? I'm afraid I'll fly off otherwise and that concrete looks awfully painful."

Daniel nodded, expression showing he had no clue of Seongwoo’s deception yet. "Ah, I see. You hold my shoulders and I'll hold you here then. That should be more stable."

Daniel was looking elsewhere to ensure Seongwoo didn't end up hurt, so he missed the satisfied smirk Seongwoo wore as they adjusted. Daniel placed his hands on Seongwoo's waist and Seongwoo had his resting on Daniel's shoulders. It was a great excuse to receive an innocent sort of intimacy on his own terms.

Daniel was focused on leading him and keeping him balanced while Seongwoo could focus on the pleasant, warm sensations and the smell coming from his hair and skin--all very peachy and musky like he preferred.

They went around the park like that--Daniel's hands firm on his waist and counting to ten. Every ten seconds, Seongwoo would put his foot on the ground and push. He knew how to do it actually but he pretended that he couldn't. Sometimes he would push the wrong way and purposely lose his balance so that he would end up in Daniel's arms. Daniel's worry made him overcompensate. He would stop completely, asking rapid questions and reassuring Seongwoo that he had him so he was safe, hugging him tight. Seongwoo linked his arms around the bigger man’s neck, pretending that the near fall had scared him.

"You sure you want to continue?"

"Um…Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Let's try again."

"Alright. But I'm holding on to you until you get more stable at moving your leg while maintaining the balance."

Every time this moment and this or similar conversations happened, Seongwoo would fight back a snicker, grinning silently into their jackets or in a direction that Daniel couldn't see it. It had been awhile since he had to use his acting skills outside of modeling. It was great to see that his skills were still as sharp as ever. Or was it just that Daniel was incredibly dense?

After twenty minutes of Seongwoo indulging himself in stolen skinship, he told the poor, unknowing fool, "I want to try on my own. I think I've got the hang of it for the most part."

Daniel was hesitant to let him go. "Are you sure? You might fall."

"I know you will follow along like a worried mom. You won't let me. I fully trust now that you will catch me if I'm at real risk of falling."

Daniel flushed sheepishly at Seongwoo's trusting sweet look. "Of course I will. Let's go then."

Daniel released him with a shaky sigh like a parent letting their kid go to walk on their own for the first time.

"Be careful! Stay focused!"

Seongwoo chuckled softly to himself as he rode off. He stopped acting like he had no idea how to board or was afraid of it. He glided around the park with Daniel following him with a pleasant, shocked expression.

"This wasn't your first time boarding, was it?" He asked knowingly.

Seongwoo didn't answer until he'd fully circled around the park. "I can't do anything fancy but I learned this much at least."

Daniel crossed his arms and pouted. "Why did you lie to me then? And act like you couldn't even do that much? You vixen!"

Seongwoo shrugged with a wicked, impish grin. "Just because I have the acting skills to. You seemed like you really wanted to teach me. I was indulging you. Like any good baby would."

Daniel burst out laughing and still was as he ran over to Seongwoo and embraced him, lifting him off the board and spinning him around. It felt like some sort of romantic scene in a movie. Seongwoo didn't even squeal or squirm to be put down. He merely threaded his hand in Daniel's hair and gazed down at him with an endearing smile. Daniel seemed extremely amused and happy in that moment.

"You are just perfect, Vixen Seongwoo. I always wanted someone like that. Who wasn’t intimidated by my money or scared to lose my favor and therefore their security. I like it so much that you get sassy and play these bratty pranks on me. It drives me nuts but in a good way. It really draws me in. You are so attractive, you know that? And I don't just mean your face, though that's gorgeous as well. Especially now."

Seongwoo giggled, happy that he still hadn't been put in the ground. Daniel was incredibly strong, being able to hold a grown-up man the same height as him for this long without even showing a hint of strain.

"May I?" He commented in a low tone, staring down at Daniel's smiling lips and lowering his head.

Daniel blushed, turning cutely shy which made him look much younger. "Yes, of course you may. You certainly never have to ask."

The only people at the park were a few teenagers that hadn't been paying them any mind as they were practicing and showing off their tricks on the ramps, rails, and half pipe set up in the park. Seongwoo leaned down to press their lips gently together and they lingered for several seconds, not wanting to part. Daniel eventually set him down but rather than releasing him pulled him more snugly to his body and kissed him a few more times. Being in public, they kept that next part of ‘Ongniel in the Skatepark’ Pg13.

After they had indulged enough in each other while enraptured in the sweetness of that moment, they went back to boarding. Daniel was in a terrific mood. Since he didn't have to worry about Seongwoo on the board now, he was able to play properly like he had back nearly every day in his college days. He had once told Seongwoo it was his favorite kind of transportation and he had actually gone most places on one.

Seongwoo comfortably rode around in slow figure eights as Daniel showed off his skills. Seongwoo was left further impressed and drowning in attraction for the extremely cool, talented thirty-year-old when he saw him performing tricks effortlessly like a professional skater.

"Wah, there's really nothing he can't do, is there? Such a hottie…" he murmured, holding his cheers and smiling goofily like a school girl spying on her slightly older crush.

That was rather how he felt many times that he saw Daniel. He was unbelievably cool, which made butterflies flutter in Seongwoo's tummy and his heart skip. Those signs were potentially dangerous but he merely ignored interpreting them as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is long and rather boring. I wanted these dates to be as normal and all around sweet and innocent and fluffy as possible. The next chapter will have the steamy dates that occur around their second month of dating. I know that everyone is busy reading GL fics and streaming and keeping up with comeback stuff on top of life, so I don't expect many reads on the next couple of chapters. But I decided to keep up with two updates a week as long as I can. Though I haven't had much time to write the next chapter even hing. Still only halfway done. I'm hoping to put it up on Sunday but we will have to see the next few days if I don't fall asleep when I have the time to write haha. I'm still sick, that's why(please excuse me).
> 
> Enjoy the comeback and GL fics! I know I am ^^ If you're staying in a cold country, be careful of getting sick, stay warm and drink hot fluids~
> 
> Thank you for your support and all the sugar. I finally replied to your comments. There was a lot more than I expected T.T It means a lot. I hope that I don't disappoint in the future with this fic. Because I kind of want to go out with a bang hahaha.
> 
> See you later alligator!
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. Sugar Dates With Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Jisung's warnings, Daniel gets closer to Seongwoo. Not only emotionally close, but their intimacy begins increasing as well.

Daniel was scrolling through online shopping sites, singing along to a playlist of songs that reminded him of Seongwoo. There was Closer, September, Celebrate, and lots of Heize songs. Jisung came in, putting down a stack of folders for the ‘almost always free’ CEO to look through and jot comments on. Daniel glanced at the pile and then pretended as if he hadn’t seen them at all. Jisung scoffed, an amused smile creeping up his bird-like face.

“Since when do you not jump for joy at having work brought to you?” he asked with light sarcasm.

Daniel waved his hand in dismissal. “I’ll get to it later. I’m doing something important right now.”

Jisung leaned on the desk and craned his head, clearly expecting to see him playing games or reading a webtoon. His groomed brows furrowed and thin lips pursed.

“Online shopping? I’ve hardly ever seen you do that. You’re more of an impulse department ‘stop-by’ shopper. What’s so important about scarves? You have plenty that you hardly ever wear. I have to send you proof of how chilly it’s going to be and nag you in the morning for you to even remember to bring one.”

“I have a lot of body heat, so they’re pretty useless,” Daniel responded with a shrug, opening a couple of the scarf pictures in new windows so they were side by side on the desktop. “But Seongwoo doesn’t. It seems he gets chilly and catches colds easily in the Winter. It’s important that he has a scarf that he likes and will keep him extra warm. You are more into fashion than me though. Which one screams ‘model-approved’ and ‘sexy and classy but also happily taken’ to you? Which one would go with the most outfits?”

Jisung rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, coming around to perch on the desk to see closer up and comfortable. He had an unfortunate feeling he was going to be there awhile.

“Of course you’re busy with another Seongwoo-related task. Whether it’s researching dates, restaurants, gifts, or stalking his SNS, you are more dedicated to those tasks than I’ve seen you since your initial programming days. Do you really like him THAT much?”

Jisung sighed with the usual, ‘I have something to say but I’m holding it back because this stubborn Apeach butt isn’t going to listen to me anyway’ concerned look on his face. Daniel turned to him with a bright, sheepish grin, a giddy giggle and a light tint of pink rushing over his handsome face.

Always the honest sort, he told his best friend, “I think I do. I like him more than my past four or five relationships. If we had met under normal circumstances and he were a girl, I might have already asked him to marry me. That’s how whipped I am.”

Jisung sighed again, longer and heavier this time. “Daniel…” he started to lecture but Daniel didn’t want to hear about it.

He knew all about his best friend’s opinion of the arrangement and of Seongwoo, but he hadn’t even met Seongwoo. In Daniel’s books, NO ONE was allowed to judge Seongwoo based on his stereotype of ‘babies’ without having talked to him—it just wasn’t fair. Daniel often showed off their selfies and messages to try to convince Jisung that Seongwoo was a good person. He wasn’t sure why he wanted approval from his best friend on this when Jisung hadn’t cared with most girls, but he sort of did.

Possibly because it bothered him that Seognwoo was being unjustly considered a bad person because of how they met and his personal/financial circumstances. Daniel liked to think that even without money involved, they would have hit it off had they met normally and they’d be getting along just as well as they were currently. Daniel and Seongwoo fit together like science. Their chemistry was off the charts.

Jisung might suspect that was all acting and Seongwoo was hiding his real self and being nice to him just to get more money, but Daniel didn’t think that way. Just as when he had first met him, Daniel continued to have an innately good feeling about Seongwoo; as if he could see through his slender body into his heart and soul. He was surely a good person—kind, honest, considerate, selfless, and a million other positive attributes.

“Help me pick please, Jiji. I’ve been looking at these for hours now. I’m at a total loss. Do I get a dark color or light one? Do I go for a solid look or a pattern? Should it be long and thick or short and thin? Wool seems like the warmest material but it’s also difficult to wash and could get scratchy which wouldn’t be good for his sensitive skin…”

Jisung’s irritated, exasperated sighs were never ending. Daniel smiled sweetly at him and rubbed his note. “You’ll get grey hair and wrinkles soon, buddy. Don’t you know that sighing takes chunks of your life away?” he teased.

“Oh, shut up. You’re always trying to scare me with nonsense stuff like that. It’s not going to work. The only thing that’s going to shorten my life is having a best friend who constantly ignores my sound advice and does stupid things, not taking care of his mental or emotional health. This whole sugar baby thing is a terrible idea, as I’ve told you a zillion times already. It’s not going to end well, I just know it. Plus, it’s probably going to blow up in the news, resulting in tattering your image and our stocks dropping.”

The ridiculous idea made Daniel’s usually hidden during business hours Busan accent come out hevialy. “Eh~ You think too much. Even if we get caught outside, it’s easy to shrug off that he’s a close friend. If there’s some picture of us kissing, then I will just admit that he’s my boyfriend. They’re not going to be able to tell how we met. We both even deleted our profiles from the site. It’s never going to get found out.”

Jisung shook his head, stern and unconvinced. “Still. I feel like you’re getting too invested in him. He’s not a real boyfriend, Daniel. He has motives to being with you. The more that he gets you to fall for him, the more that he’s going to earn. He knows that clearly. I’ve seen your personal account. I know I shouldn’t have peeked, but I couldn’t help it. You are giving him quite a lot., especially beyond what you initially told me.”

“It’s nothing I can’t afford. I’m not using company money. I spent even more on those previous snake bitches I dated, especially the last one, Queen Cobra. You may take the role of my mom but you can’t really tell me how to spend my own wealth. If I want, I’ll buy Seongwoo an entire new house in a better neighborhood closer to his school with more insolation and updated facilities. There’s nothing you could do about what gifts I decide to give my boyfriend to show I care.”

Daniel knew he was being cheeky and down-right obnoxious when his friend was simply honestly looking out for his well-being, as he had a right to. He couldn’t seem to help being defensive about his relationship. Jisung simply couldn’t understand. Seongwoo and their arrangement—they weren’t the negative things he was thinking of.

“Oh god. Please don’t do that.”

Daniel spun his chair to face Jisung and crossed his arms to look more intimidating. Like the boss he actually was. The suits usually helped, to a point.

“I’m going to if you keep putting your nose in my business and hating on Seongwoo just because he’s a ‘baby’. Any relationship has money involved anyway, hyung. Especially in Korea. Men are expected to pay for most things. Then usually girls give up their body for that, right? I mean, what’s really the difference with what I have with Seongwoo then? It’s just that we’re upfront about money being a part of what we have and put it on paper. That’s better because he can’t take a huge amount from me above what we’ve agreed on. In the end, I’ve spent just a bit less on him than I did on my ex-fiance.”

Jisung raised up his hands in defeat, his face relaxing with a slight hint of final understanding. “Alright, I see your point. When you put it that way, it isn’t wrong exactly. Excuse me. I guess I’m just extremely old-fashioned and conservative. I wish that you would find love the normal way and it wouldn’t get complicated. That’s all. I worry about you getting scammed and hurt more.”

Daniel eased up as well, smiling crookedly. “Alright, if that’s possible, then you should find me someone who wants to date me and also has more money than me. That would ensure that I didn’t get used or tricked, I guess.”

“That won’t work because you don’t like rich people. Remember?” the assistant pointed out.

“Right. I hated them ever since school years. They were so pompous, selfish, and shallow. I couldn’t get along with someone born in wealth. You would have to find me someone who became wealthy later on in their lives and didn’t let it get to their head. Someone who had money but didn’t really care about it if they had any or not.”  
“I’ll get right on that. It sounds like mission impossible though. Money makes most people think they are better than others. But I should do what I can to get you out of this weird sugar stuff.”

“Will you just meet Seongwoo? Or do I have to have him swing by here and force you to bump into each other? Because I promise that you will like him instantly. He’s a really sweet, smart, sensible, independent and proud of it kind of guy. He’s not the sort that cares for money or thinks it makes one person better than another. He needs money for his family and school, that’s all. He gives me budgets and scolds me for spending money and spoiling him with gifts, you know that? He’s special, not the gold-digging snake you are thinking of.”

Jisung hesitated before responding in a grave manner, “But he’s good at acting, you said. So, you shouldn’t blindfold yourself, Daniel. He might not be at all who you think he is. He might be another gold-digger that doesn’t like you at all and takes advantage of your kindness, honestly. I really need you to be aware of that when you deal with him.”

Daniel wasn’t phased by that negative idea. He shrugged coolly.

“Well, if he doesn’t like me yet, then I’ll just do whatever I can to get him to fall for me. Then, when he no longer needs my support, I can ask him to quit the arrangement and be my official boyfriend. You won’t have anything to worry about if he agrees to stay with me when no money is involved, right? Just watch.”

Jisung rolled his eyes and stood up, waving his hand in a diva-ish fashion.

“If you say so. I’m exhausted arguing with you. You’re such a stubborn Samoyed. Do as you wish. Get your heart shattered and trampled again. I don’t care. I’ll just laugh and say I told you so. Because I’ve warned you and reasoned with you until my lips practically fell off. Realizing you’re doing something stupid and risky and stopping it is all up to you now. I think this one is best. He likes to wear dark colors and the ones that are thick and long will be warmer and look nicer and edgier.”

“Thank you,” Daniel replied, slightly stiff after their argument.

He was annoyed by how Jisung went against his wishes and refused to give Seongwoo any chance, always countering the good things that Daniel said about him like it was utter nonsense from a lovesick fool. It was like Jisung had some sort of grudge against Seongwoo for taking up Daniel’s thoughts and time these days and he was fully determined to hate him. Almost like a jealous older brother when the newest baby came in the family.

Daniel clicked on the order button at the bottom of the picture that Jisung had pointed to—the gray and black striped, long, wool scarf. He was certain Seongwoo would like it and it would suit him. He added it to the cart that also had a pair of silver, unique star-shaped studs.

“You’re welcome. Will you get to your work now?”

“I will.”

Jisung responded cliply and then pivoted to leave. Just as he touched the door handle, it opened. Jisung jumped back in shock. Daniel smirked as he lifted his head and saw who came in. It was Jisung’s secret crush, the company’s best programmer, Ha Sungwoon.

He was dressed sharp with his platinum blonde hair styled in waves. Daniel noticed how Jisung turned red and couldn’t stop staring at the man’s super plump, cherry colored lips as he greeted them coolly with a nod instead of the usual 90-degree bow. Since he was almost the same age as Daniel, he didn’t speak or act quite as polite and formal. He had no need to either as he had been with Daniel from the very start of his company.

Daniel had hired him based off of rumors from his previous programming company that put Sungwoon as his rival in the field. He respected him and was also close with him. Enough that they occasionally went out for a beer, played basketball, and worked out at the fitness club next door.

“Hey, Woonie. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing your handsome face today, bud?” Daniel stood up and came out from around his desk.

Sungwoon half-hugged the much taller man, not seeming to lose a bit of confidence despite that. That was something Daniel—and Jisung—liked about Sungwoon. He had a lot of confidence and carried himself like he was the biggest, hottest King of the Jungle. Like Daniel, he filled the room with his presence and did everything with swagger that bordered on arrogance. They were two handsome, fit men who were very sure of themselves and comfortable in their hot, stocky bodies.

Daniel snickered as he caught Jisung ogling the man up and down from the backside with his fingers in his mouth, his face a steaming strawberry.

Sungwoon had come to talk business. Jisung could have left but he found himself an excuse to stay. He re-arranged things on Daniel’s bookcase, eavesdropping on their conversation and frequently casting shy, curious side glances at Sungwoon.

When Sungwoon was gone after some brief business discussion, Daniel crossed his arms, chuckling with an evil smile. Jisung wiped his forehead with a tissue and cleared his throat.

“Something wrong there, Jiji hyung? Why are you hot all of a sudden? Too much sexiness in one room, I’m sure, with the two of us.”

Jisung shot a fierce glare that Daniel pretended to dodge and watch catapult towards the wall. “Oh, shut up. Don’t tease me.”

“I can’t help it. You make it so easy.”

Daniel laughed while returning to his desk. Jisung was fanning his flaming face and taking deep breaths to even out his breathing.

He muttered to himself in complaint, “Why does he have to be that hot and just barge in here without warning, attacking my senses like that? Jeez, I can’t think straight.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure that he knows about how you feel. I found out before that he’s single and he does actually know of your existence. I think he’s messing with you by pretending not to be interested. Or maybe it’s that he believes in keeping things professional. You should buy him a scarf and then leave a note, asking him to go out after work.”

Jisung came over to the desk where Daniel was perching on, fidgeting with the tissue and chewing on his lip. “You think I should? Things will be so awkward if he rejects me though.”

Daniel reassured, “If he rejects you, I’ll send him to another company as revenge. No one says no to my best friend. Not when you’re so cute and sweet and caring.”

Jisung scoffed, swatting him on the shoulder. Their friendship was free of the earlier strain and back to normal, Daniel was pleased to see. It didn’t take much to melt Jisung’s icy moods and he knew the way around it after all the years of getting on his nerves immensely. Thank God for Sungwoon’s perfect timing though. The reminder of his crush had broken the ice and successfully directed Jisung’s mind elsewhere.

“Enough with the flattery. What scarf do you think he’d like? You wouldn’t happen to have learned his favorite colors?”

“What sort of inconsiderate best friend do you think I am? Of course, I dug out all sorts of information for you to use to your advantage. Let’s for sure set up a plan and get it started this week. A mission to get you a new boyfriend, one that you’ve been pining over for ages that it’s really just quite pathetic to watch.”

Jisung winced, pinching the bridge of his nose, lips turning down at the corners. “Ugh, I know. Usually I’m not quite this bad. But he’s really intimidating. I get all tongue-tied just when he greets me. It’s ridiculous.”

Daniel patted his cheek that was close to him while the assistant was leaning over to look at scarves. “Leave it all to me. I’ll make sure he notices you and all your great traits. At least I can snag you a date and then you’re on your own. Only thing is…”

“You want something, don’t you? Why is there always a catch with this choding…” Jisung grumbled with a cute duck face of disgruntlement.

“It’s nothing hard. I want you to keep your mind open about Seongwoo and stop warning me about him. At least save your judgements for when you actually meet him.”

“I don’t know how you think I’ll possibly meet him. However, I guess it IS indeed unfair of me to judge him by what sort of job he chooses to have to get out of his rough situation. Alright, I will reserve my judgement and keep my mouth shut for the time being.”

Daniel beamed, responding warmly, “Thank you. I’ll find a way for you two to meet. I’m sure that he will charm your socks off. He’s incredibly cute and likable.”

Jisung smirked grudgingly. “If you say so. He must be quite cute for you to have added his photos to the Furry Friends collection of yours.”

“Ah, you saw that? How, even? Yes, he’s a lot like a cat. That’s why. I consider him my newest addition.”

“Anyways, more importantly, if I’m going to get Sungwoon a scarf as a gift, I think…”

 

 

 

Daniel was excited to hear those cat meows from his phone. That meant that Seongwoo had messaged him. He welcomed the pleasant distraction from looking over some programming codes to fix some errors one of his employees had missed (he didn’t have to do it, but usually he liked doing that as it reminded him of his old job and how smart and skillful he actually was). Since it had been awhile since he’d done that sort of work, his eyes were hurting and a stinging pain was forming in the center of his forehead.

“Yaong~” The sound went again three more times.

Daniel giggled as he listened. It was an audio recording of Seongwoo meowing like a cat. He had asked him a hundred times to do it and finally he had, very reluctantly and with a bucketful of embarrassment. Daniel had saved it and set it as his alarm. It was the cutest sound in existence and filled him with extra joy when he heard it (besides knowing the fact that Seongwoo had sent him something over Kakao).

He was rather surprised that Seongwoo had messaged him first before working hours ended. Usually, he stayed busy during the day with school and designing and didn’t want to bother Daniel while he worked. He would only message Daniel back if Daniel messaged him when he was bored and had nothing to do or just missed him for no real reason. They mostly just messaged or called each other at night, as long as they had nothing going on with friends or family.

Daniel opened up his phone, nearly falling off his chair when he clicked on a video that Seongwoo had sent after his message of ‘I’m on shoot, this is how your baby earns money, it’s pretty rough work, no? haha’ Clearly, he was being sarcastic. The video was of him just walking around a room with white walls and fake snow, messing with the fluffy hood of a black winter jacket. He looked ridiculously handsome and cool even though the outfit was simple. His looks were truly inhuman and should be illegal to be put on camera like this.

Seongwoo: What do you think? I had a staff member take a video of part of the shoot. You said you were curious. I wasn’t very comfortable before but I’m feeling pretty good about this look and my condition today. Did I turn out handsome? Did it make your heart flutter? Haha (why am I nervous like this is a job interview lol)

Daniel’s heart was indeed racing and flipping like crazy. He had his hand over it, taking deep breaths and forcing himself to remain seated. It took an impressive amount of willpower, however. He desperately wanted to jump up, scream, and dash around the room, flapping his arms like a pigeon. The only reason he didn’t was that Ori was taking a nap and she got grumpy and ignored him in revenge if he disturbed her. Another reason why he found her and Seongwoo similar (Seongwoo also did something like that if Daniel messaged or called him at odd hours).

 

Daniel: Wow wow wow! WOW X 1 million. You look incredible! It almost doesn’t look like you. I mean, I know it’s you but it’s also different than the you I know. If that makes any sense? It probably doesn’t hahaha. Excuse me, I’m completely frazzled. My heart is at risk >< How could you just spring ‘magma level hottie model Ong’ on me out of nowhere? FML, I was NOT ready! What is air?

Seongwoo: Calm down, calm down, puppy. Breathe, deep breaths. In, out~ I just felt like it all of a sudden haha ^^ Consider it a teaser for our date. See you in a few hours.

Daniel: Um. I don’t think I could possibly work after seeing that. I just played it three more times and can barely focus on sitting still and texting you right now hahaha. Can’t I just leave early?

Seongwoo: I don’t know. Can you? I’m sure you could as the boss. As long as Jisung doesn’t literally tie you up to the desk hahaha.

Daniel: HAHAHA! He wouldn’t even try because he knows he can’t. He’s physically weaker than even you.

Seongwoo: Hey, watch the insults. I was being really nice and sending you a gift you wanted and all. Hmph.

Daniel: Hahaha. Sorry, I take that back. I like that you’re delicate and squishy though, baby. It makes me feel like holding you for hours and protecting you in the middle of the battlefield.

Seongwoo: This daddy of mine, really. *rolls eyes There you go again, looking for dramas to reenact. And this time, ancient ones! We haven’t even done our military service and there’s peace between us and the North now. Anyway, if you leave early, what will you do?

Daniel: I was thinking of seeing you, of course ^^

Seongwoo: Neh?! You want to come to see my shoot?

Daniel: Well, I was going to pick you up from there anyway. Don’t tell me that people aren’t allowed to watch? Hing T.T

Seongwoo: I should just lie and tell you they aren’t. But I’m too honest for my own good. One of my few faults. Sigh…

Daniel: I can go, right? I want to see my baby working close-up. Please~

Seongwoo: Obviously, I was already going to say yes. Learn how to read between the lines, dorkus. Not just codes hehe. Just…try not to make your presence too known. I think it will distract me.

Daniel: Eh~ If you let one person distract you, then you’re not the professional I thought you were. Top Model Ong Seongwoo.

Seongwoo: You’re challenging me now, aren’t you? -_- Alright then. I’m going to completely ignore you. Don’t get sulky about it. You asked for it. I’m going full Top Model mode.

Daniel: Oh, you know how I like challenges, baby ; ) I’m going to make sure that it’s impossible for you to ignore me.

Seongwoo: OMG. Please don’t do anything to get me fired! Especially no flashing!

Daniel: No worries even if that happens(WTF has there been incidents of flashers there? How’s the security?). I’ll raise up your monthly salary, potentially doubled.

Seongwoo: Then I would make 4 million a month? That’s more than people get having worked ten years in a company! That’s insane!

Daniel: Lucky for you. You wouldn’t even have to get tax cuts taken out.

Seongwoo: Ugh, why must you tempt me? I’m an independent woman…

Daniel: Woman?! 0.o

Seongwoo: TYPO!!!

Daniel: You were actually a woman? That explains so much. I swear sometimes when I hug you, I swore I felt some itty bittie titties…

Seongwoo: KANG DANIEL STOP!! >.<

Daniel: Ah, you’re such a joy to tease. HAHAHA. I wish I could see your face. I’m going to fly over there as fast as I can.

Seongwoo: What are you, iron man? Hehe. Drive safe, don’t rush. This shoot will be lasting at least another hour. I’m getting my make-up redone now. AGAIN. Sigh…

Daniel: Like a woman? Don’t forget the fake eye lashes, glittery shadow, and bold, red lipstick!

Seongwoo: Yah!!!! JUST YOU WAIT!

 

 

 

Daniel had been in a lot of situations that left him feeling like an awkward fish out of water. That day was the worst. As close as he had come previously to seeing how modeling worked behind the scenes had been through Netflix reruns of America’s Next Top Model. He had watched to practice his English and stayed for the drama(‘I was rooting for you! We were all rooting for you!’ was a line he still quoted to friends).

Seeing the universe in which pictures in magazines were made up-close was overwhelming. The number of staff and camera, lighting, reflectors, and various unnamed equipment surrounding the set where the male models were was beyond his expectation. Since Seongwoo was working for mostly online shopping malls as a freelancer, he had anticipated a smaller scale.

It made the CEO proud but it also made him anxious, unsure if he should waltz into the studio any further, though the door was left open and he had an excuse of being a high-status figure in upper society. He doubted though that people in fashion other than Seongwoo—since he was special—would know about the CEO of some random gaming company, far removed from their field.

Daniel hid behind a rack of clothes next to the styling vanity, peeking over the bar (of course, it was too small to hide his massive body completely, but it should be successful in masking his presence). He rather wanted to watch Seongwoo at work without disturbing him. He might have joked about it earlier but he didn’t actually desire to distract Seongwoo and cause any difficulties for the shoot. Especially, he didn’t want to lengthen it.

He knew through frequent texts since he had no work that day that Seongwoo had been at this for hours. Changing, getting his hair and make-up altered to fit the theme, shooting at the demands of the picky, eccentric director who was wishy-washy about the affect he wanted, and going through the process once more.

Daniel was able to see up-front what his baby had to suffer through. He felt sorry for him right away.

“Act like you’re chasing something desperately. No, no. Look like you’re really sad. That will be better. Picture your mother who you miss terribly while you’re away at war. No, no, that won’t do. War is too depressing and motherly affection isn’t the right look. Hmm. Oh, I got it! Try thinking of your lover, instead. Who’s walking towards you with flowers. Smile a bit softer. No, that’s too cheesy. And that’s too stiff. Come on! You call that a smile? Is your lover hideous? Sweeter, more serene, like you really mean it.”

These sorts of comments went on in the midst of the camera clicking and lights flashing. The three male models were wearing different colored, fluffy hooded winter jackets. They interacted a minor amount on set, to translate for the tallest, youngest foreign man when he misunderstood and made the director angry.

Daniel watched the shoot proudly. Seongwoo was clearly the hyung and the most experienced. He was the center of the shoot, led his small-faced, handsome juniors, added his own improved directing ideas the others followed, and he got the most amount of praise. Luckily, he received the least amount of scolding, seeming to know what the director wanted more so than the man himself.

Otherwise, Daniel might have been extremely tempted to step out and defend him. It was on the tip of his tongue to say, “You can’t talk to my boyfriend like that. He’s trying his best. Your demands are ridiculous AND unclear. That makes this shoot chaotic for everyone. No wonder it’s taken h ours.”

He managed to hold his tongue in but it was much harder to keep down his fanboying and squealing. He had to bite his hand but he couldn’t help smiling and dancing on the balls of his feet. Seongwoo is too handsome and sexy right know. I never knew he could be this cool and manly, Daniel thought. Seongwoo was coming off the set, the other two men also incredibly tall and slender, handsome as comic characters on his heels. Some female staff members that Daniel figured must be the stylists crowded around them.

The stylists fixed their hair and makeup but there was something about the way they acted around Seongwoo in particular that Daniel didn't like. They fawned over the tall model, touching him in unnecessary places over and over again with gentle touches almost like a caress. One kept giggling and blushing as she painted his lips, openly staring at them. 

Daniel tried to reason that they were just doing their jobs and cared about his looks for the sake of the shoot, but every time they touched him longer than a second, his mind was screaming ‘mine’ and ‘hands off’! It wasn't his imagination that they talked to him and treated him nicer than the other two, fussing over and attending to all of his needs like he was a prince. 

Seongwoo appeared used to it, kindly smiling and answering them here and there. He remained respectful and polite, joking around here and there. He seemed surprisingly not a bit uncomfortable with their prolonged fussing and chatting. At one point there were five women attending to him that clearly were crushing on him (who wouldn't when he was that handsome and also a good person on top of it, not to mention young?). 

Daniel decided he needed to save his poor baby from the cougars. Or save the coatrack before he strangled it bent at the rate his levels of all-consuming jealousy were going. 

"Ong!" He called as he came out from behind the clothes, straightening up to his full height, and waving. 

The girls and Seongwoo all turned his direction with different reactions. The women were curious or suspicious, some pleasantly shocked to see another handsome, comic hero-like man come out of nowhere to bless their eyes. Daniel only had eyes for Seongwoo, curious and anxious what his reaction would be to his surprise appearance. 

Seongwoo luckily brightened with the prettiest of smiles that angels couldn't even beat. He said excuse me to the women, slipping through them. Daniel glared and bit his lip as two women unnecessarily brushed his arm and back seemingly just for the hell of it. He didn't at all like the idea that these desperate cougars used their positions to touch his boyfriend as they pleased. 

Not to mention Seongwoo might like it or not notice it and Daniel had no right to be jealous. Seongwoo was allowed to date and pursue others according to their contract because he couldn't bring himself to put something so selfish and demanding in the terms for fear Seongwoo would have the wrong impression. Just because Daniel was planning on being loyal didn't mean that Seongwoo had to be. It was childish of him to hate the idea of him being with one of these girls--or just anyone else in general--but he had to hide the fact that he was feeling that way. 

He pushed his face muscles into a relaxed, friendly smile as Seongwoo trotted his way, seeming like he could almost not contain his excitement. That flattered Daniel. Was it possible that Seongwoo enjoyed seeing him as much as he did the younger? Were his growing feelings of affection and fondness possibly being reciprocated? That would be the most amazing miracle of the century; the best thing to have happened to him in years. Even just being liked as a person or thought of as attractive by a great, one-of-a-kind man like Seongwoo was a dream come true. 

"Hey, Daniel! How long have you been here?" 

Up close, Daniel noticed he was even more dangerously handsome. He was slightly out of breath from sprinting across the room and flushed, his sweet, pretty smile genuine and never quitting, making his edgy face cute. Daniel was strongly tempted to say fuck it to their audience or that this was his work place and embrace him right then. He forced his hands in his pockets to fight off the urge successfully, thinking that would earn him a harsh scolding. They had to go on a date after his work was finished and Daniel wanted to start it on a positive note. He must try is absolute best to continue playing the supportive, chill gentleman.

"I was here awhile ago. I saw your shoot just now." 

"You did? What was your impression?" 

Seongwoo picked at his hair with a sheepish, shy look. Daniel chuckled, reaching out unconsciously to brush a strand of hair. He felt like he cleansed Seongwoo when he did that, marking that piece of him as his again and freeing it of the foul residue from the staff's delinquent hands. Seongwoo seemed like he enjoyed that and wanted more. 

Daniel dropped his hand slowly, brushing his thumb against Seongwoo's periwinkle, sculpted cheek bone with purpose on his way down. Seongwoo leaned subtly into his touch, becoming starry eyed and yearning for more. Daniel smiled at him crookedly in a way that suggested he would have a lot more sugar once they were in private, if he so wished. 

"I thought you are amazing at your job, obviously. But it seems rough. That director should give you less demands or at least be clearer. I'm sure you would do great if you just did your own thing. Your ideas seemed a hundred times better honestly." 

Seongwoo's large grin was infectious, his deeper flush spreading to his ear tips endearing. Daniel wished he could whip out his phone and capture that moment forever. It was interesting how Seongwoo genuinely responded to a compliment from him when he must have gotten hundreds of compliments about his looks, various talents, sweet nature, and captivating personality every week. 

Daniel hoped that his comments were original or that they mattered more because he was special. At least he wanted to be more special than those fawning, crushing staffs who adored him. They were watching them chatting and giggling, some waving and calling for Seongwoo to come over with his friend and introduce them. 

"Thanks for saying that. It means a lot. I'll be able to do the rest of the shoot even better now since I feel confident with your praise." 

"Oh, that's good." 

The elder’s face heated and he scratched the back of his hair, feeling bashful about how much he'd complimented him in one breath. The fact that he already felt hopelessly whipped for the younger clearly showed. He could only hope that Seongwoo didn't catch on and use it to his advantage (too much anyway, since there had been incidents where he had done it already). 

"Is it always like that?" Seongwoo cocked his head in confusion. 

The uncanny resemblance to Ori tugged at his heart and left him itching to pat his fluffy head. "Like what?" 

"The staff here...They seem to care for you and lot." 

"Oh, you saw that? That's normal. They fuss a lot. Since I've been working here the longest, the stylist noonas are especially kind and caring of me. They see me as their little brother and treat me well, so that hopefully I won't leave like others have." 

"Hmm, is that so? It looked more like they were treating you like a potential boyfriend to me." 

Seongwoo snorted, crossing his arms in a cool, defiant manner. "How so? What possibly gave you that impression? You know, they are all nearly ten years older than me? Some are even married." 

Daniel’s brows furrowed and his mouth went into a stern line of disapprovement. "Married and that much older but they grope you like that? That's too much."

Seongwoo laughed, his smile immensely amused and eyes twinkling beautifully like twilight. It appeared he had caught on to Daniel’s childish display of jealousy and found it entertaining. 

"They hardly grope me, Daniel. They're lightly touching me, never in any sort of inappropriate way. I assure you, they think of me as a little brother. They aren't trying to cop a feel." 

Daniel found himself pouting and irritated. Seongwoo wasn't taking this serious enough he felt. Daniel was there, worrying about his safety, that was all. Jealousy was just a tiny part of it. Married, older coworkers shouldn't be touching a young man that much and they didn't look at him like he was family for sure. 

"I'm pretty positive they were. You're too trusting or you've grown too used to it. They should be touching you with tools and for a much shorter time. I definitely saw a lot of thirsty stares and lingering when they touched you with their hands. One girl touched your arm for thirty seconds, Seongwoo. Thirty! What was she trying to do? Flatten the wrinkles with warmth? And another girl was starting at your mouth for a full minute. A minute! What could she possibly need that for?" 

"They're just a bit touchy with their affection. And of course she had to look at my mouth. She was putting on gloss. Imagine what would happen if she was looking at my nose!" Seongwoo defended with a giggle. 

Daniel crossed his arms, expression stiff and no longer smiling. "You should be careful, Seongwoo. I’m serious. If you're uncomfortable, tell them or the company. Fact of the matter is, they have a thing for you and they are using their positions to take advantage. You absolutely have to tell them to stop or slide away. They should only touch you up to five seconds." 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and chuckled, appearing flabbergasted. "Where is all this coming from? Are you jealous of a bunch of noonas?" 

"Psh, me? Jealous. As if! I'm not the jealous type. I told you that. I'm just looking out for your safety." 

"Am I in danger of being raped on set? There's lots of people around. No matter how long they stare or touch my arm, I won't feel in any sort of danger or grow offended. They're nice, mature ladies, trust me. They aren't going to jump me. Even if they did, I'm bigger and, most importantly, not interested." 

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Not at all interested? They're pretty and you seemed awfully flirty and comfortable back there." 

Seongwoo glanced their way and coolly shrugged, the fluffy hood of his coat bouncing. "Are they pretty? I don't know. I've never found girls attractive. And they really feel like sisters to me. You don't have anything to worry about. Maybe your irrational jealousy and worries will go away if you talk to them." 

Daniel stood his ground, stubbornly. "No, I don't need to. Or want to. I'll just stay here. Go back to your shoot. Sorry, I didn’t mean to argue and change your mood. Good luck. But seriously, be careful with them in the future. Your body is precious and shouldn’t be mishandled." 

Seongwoo shook his head and giggled. "You are too cute right now. I should make you jealous more often." 

Daniel frowned, caterpillar strawberry eyebrows sinking. "Like I said, I'm not--" 

"You ARE. You are totally the jealous type. And it's okay, Niel. I find it sort of endearing and sexy. Usually I don't, I admit. So maybe you feel like you need to hide it, since you recalled what I said ages ago. But I like that you kept your feelings to yourself. You didn't throw a hissy fit or take me away from there or ask me to quit my job. That shows you are mature and know how to handle yourself properly when jealousy strikes. I like that. You're a better man than half of my boyfriends, so that's why I'm not going to get upset about it like I normally would. You can get jealous, Daniel. I'll give you permission. Only you. Somehow, from you, it's flattering and amusing. Maybe because you’re rich and hot? Now come on. It's unfair to the noonas that you're hating on them. They're sweet and funny. I’m certain they will keep you from being bored the rest of the shoot." 

Daniel continued to object and insist he wasn't jealous as Seongwoo dragged him by his caramel trench covered arm to where the group of noonas were excitedly looking this way. 

"Who is this Ongie?" One asked while petting Seongwoo's arm. 

Daniel bristled at the pet name. He didn't like confirming how close they were to him. Seongwoo pushed Daniel forward, cutely poking his head around and patting his shoulders. 

"This is my boyfriend, Daniel. He's handsome right? Can you keep him amused while I work? We're going on a date after." 

"You are? Sounds fun. Where to?" 

"You're dating this hunk? Wow, Seongwoo you have just as great of taste as men as you do in clothes." 

"Look at his face and those shoulders?" 

"He looks so fit! You work our often, Daniel?" 

"Where do I find me one of those? Seongwoo, tell me how!" 

"Right, what's your secret? I should have gone out with you man hunting before I met my husband, seriously." 

"I wish my boyfriend were man candy like that!" 

Daniel felt overwhelmed as he swished his head back and forth between the noisy women who were in their mid-thirties at least, much older than he had thought from a distance, trying to keep up with the conversation. He was grateful that he had at least brought a change of clothes. They might have gone on four hours about his suit look rather than the two minutes they spent discussing his current styling choice—white turtle neck tucked in to black slacks, covered with a grey hoodie and a caramel colored, thick trench coat.

Seongwoo chuckled and flashed a fail wink that had the women turning fawning looks at him like they might just faint any moment (Daniel wasn’t much better after the sudden attack, honestly). "I can't tell that secret. I just got very lucky, let's say. He's a smooth talker and funny as well. I'm sure you will have fun talking." 

He turned to Daniel. Daniel gave him a weak look like ‘don't leave me with them’. "See you later, Niel. Have fun getting to know them." 

 

 

 

An hour later, Seongwoo joined the group in clothes gifted from the designer that the stylists insisted suited him the best in the collection—a light blue, shirt of light fabric with a deep V neck, fit black slacks to tuck the shirt in and a navy blue trench that fit his slim frame well. Daniel was the center of attention, finishing up a story to amuse the ladies. The tired model slid in by Daniel's side, resting a hand on his back to let him know that he was there. 

"Told you you had nothing to worry about," he bragged with a chuckle and soft smile as Daniel turned his way. 

Daniel smiled brightly and wrapped a possessive arm around the model's shoulders, clearly happy to see him. The older women clapped and fussed over how great they looked together. Daniel flushed bashfully but his smile was nothing but proud. It was an honor to show off Seongwoo as his boyfriend for the first time in public. Especially after witnessing so many of his ‘Top Model’ moments the past hour.

It was great that Seongwoo didn't fully feel ashamed of him. He could have introduced him to others as a friend which would put him in a spot where he had to remain distant and watch his actions in regard to the other. He didn't take it as far as kissing him in front of his coworkers but he was tempted. Seongwoo might mind it but those girls wouldn't. 

The stylist women/fangirls had turned out to be incredibly sweet, boisterous, and nurturing. He had no doubt in his mind that they thought of both of them like younger brothers. They were naturally touchy, it turned out. They had also touched him more than what was socially acceptable. It seemed to be a part of their affectionate, friendly nature, like how lots of older people in Korea used pet names and complimented you excessively though you were a total stranger. 

He felt a bit bad for what he had said about them earlier and he was glad that Seongwoo had forced him over there. He had had a good time talking to them, learning more about the job, staff, company, Seongwoo and his various talents. The women spoke kindly of him and knew all sorts of interesting, cute stories about his clumsy, direction challenged, slow to catch on nature. 

"I really didn't. I still will feel a bit jealous.' 

Seongwoo grinned playfully. "At least you admit it. Earlier you were such a stubborn ox." 

Daniel retorted, "Puppy. That's more like me. Oxes are ugly." 

"And you are not ugly at all, Da-ni-el. I think we can all agree on that right, noonas?" 

That set off a cascade of compliments and flattery at Daniel who laughed and covered his mouth shyly. Why was Seongwoo showering him with compliments in front of others and saying his name in such a cheesy fashion, today? Was he trying to completely melt him? 

"No wonder Seongwoo has such a high level of confidence. You've got these cheerleader fangirls around you every day." 

"Right. These girls are life-savers. I would have had such a hard time at this company without them. They always help me out when I don't feel pretty. And they make me look the best I've ever looked." 

Daniel couldn't disagree with that. He looked hot enough to literally sip. If only they could have some alone time soon so he could start nibbling his tasty sugar baby. 

"Shall we get going? It's about to get dark. You must be starving." 

Seongwoo glanced his way with flaming eyes, licking and biting over his smirking lips in a suggestive manner not at all subtle. "I am indeed. And thirsty. Let's go, now." 

Daniel caught on instantly. Seongwoo also wanted to be alone, probably missing him and craving physical affection the same as he felt. This had probably been the longest they had gone in each other's presence without having time to flirt, properly chat, or hold hands at least. The wait was excruciating. They had been so close but so far this entire time.

"Heard that ladies? My baby needs me to feed him. If you will excuse us. It was a pleasure to meet you." 

There were choruses of ‘awww’ and ‘take me with you’ and ‘stay just a minute more please’. Seongwoo apologized and promised to see them very soon at his next gig. He seemed to be in more of a rush to get out than Daniel. Of course, he would be since he'd been working for hours now without food or much rest. 

 

 

 

"Thank God we're out!" Seongwoo cheered when they were in the car. 

Daniel helped him buckle and then started the car, kissing his cheek in the empty parking lot as an afterthought before driving out. 

"We managed to survive the cougar den." 

Seongwoo laughed brightly and slapped his leg. "Don't call them that. They're not after younger men. I'm sure you sensed." 

" I don't know about that," he hummed. "They were clearly attracted to us back there. And not that happy with their current men. I'm sure they wouldn't refuse if you asked them to meet outside of the work." 

"Oh god. No, I refuse to go out with women. Yuck, for one. For two, they couldn't pay for everything I need with that salary."

 Daniel clasped his hand, snickering. "Oh, so you will keep me then? To fund and entertain you?" 

"No better options for miles the way I see it," Seongwoo replied with cheek and sass, shrugging and linking their fingers together. 

The feeling was warm, cozy, and all around the epitome of perfection. It felt so natural and right now despite their past awkwardness or the time that lapsed between their last meeting. 

"Same here. No better options across the universe, in fact. I’ve searched diligently with my Doraimon door." 

Seongwoo snorted, flushing a pretty periwinkle and gnawing on his lip in that cute yet tempting way of his. "So cheesy."

"Yup, just the way I like it." 

"Cheese is for cheeseburgers, like I told you before." 

Daniel chuckled, brushing his hand. "Is that your not so subtle way of hinting what you want to eat tonight? Of all the gourmet expensive foods you could ask your daddy for, why do you go for under ten dollars and fast food? You're such an enigma, Ong Seongwoo. I love that. Also, before I forget or chicken out, I missed you." 

Seongwoo bit down on his lip, staring down at his knees, heating a deeper shade and seeming embarrassed enough he wanted to jump out of the moving car. Daniel squeezed his fingers and kept an eye on him in case he tried (liking someone made him paranoid). 

"I, um...mi…I missed…me too." 

Seongwoo attempted several times but couldn't get the words out. He bit his fingers, clearly dying inside from his own awkward display, and gulped. Daniel told him there was water in the middle compartment, sensing he was thirsty from nerves. After Seongwoo had drank a whole bottle--some of it trickling down his chin and neck and lingering on his lips--Daniel couldn't take it. The whole thing was irresistibly cute and sensual. Seongwoo was ten times sexier when he was unknowingly being seductive. The Idea of him being flustered at expressing his honest feelings too was a turn on somehow. A terrible one. 

Plus, all that was on top of Seongwoo’s hair being left in the ‘forehead Ong’ style and his memories fresh with images of his boyfriend modelling, which had been a new side.

The car jerked as he swerved into a side alley and slammed on the break pedal. The area was dark, dead ended, and currently empty, which was perfect for what he had in mind. 

"D-Daniel? What's wrong? Did we hit something?" Seongwoo asked anxiously, turning his head left and right. 

Daniel merely said in a stern, rushed tone, "Get in the backseat." 

"Neh? Why? Is there a problem?" 

"Yes, there is. We're in danger up here. Go to the back." 

"Oh no, did you see some attacker? With a gun? Or an escaped lion?" 

Seongwoo assumed the worst as he hurriedly unbuckled and climbed to the back--no easy feat with his long limbs. Daniel opened the back door, climbing in as well from the other side. They somehow ended up in a position with Daniel hovering on top of Seongwoo lying down in the seat attempting to get his legs out. Seongwoo paused, biting his lip and ceasing to breathe, pretty doe eyes expanding. Daniel gently helped him with his trapped legs, then adjusted the slender, shapely limbs so they were bent on both sides of his hips. 

Seongwoo's eyes darkened with buried desire and his face turned strawberry. His breathing became shallow and voice shaky as he commented, "Daniel...did you perhaps lie to me to get me back here? Be honest." 

Daniel smirked as he slowly crawled up the seat further and lowered his body until their hips were flush together. He rolled his stiff cock over the growing bump in Seongwoo's jeans, making the other jerk and groan, head tipping back in ecstasy. 

"I might have. You were just so sexy today and the way you drank that water got me seriously horny. I told you someday you were going to make me have to pull over. I'm not sure if you really don't know or you're just being coy. But there's days where just every little innocent action you do seems like the sensual plot part of a porno. Can you feel what just you blushing and biting your fingers or lip does to me, Ong? Hmm?" 

"Ah~" Seongwoo breathed out an enticing, high pitched moan when his lip was freed. 

His hands were busy attempting weakly at pushing Daniel off. Daniel only dived in further, continuing to grind his hips so the model could feel just how hard he was. His lips went to his pale, exposed throat. His hand slid up his shirt, caressing his flat tummy and ribs, then capturing a hard, pink nub, pinching and twisting lightly. 

"Fu..." Seongwoo bit down on the hand he rose to cover his excited curse word. 

Daniel rolled slowly over him as he grew harder, sucking, licking, and biting along the sweet skin. Seongwoo's breath was ragged and sultry moans muffled by his hand. His other hand eventually went from clutching his shirt to caressing the abs underneath, further encouraging and exciting the red head. 

He had eventually given in to his desires, Daniel saw. He made a mental note that the best way in dealing with getting something physical out of Seongwoo in a short amount of time was to come on strong and not be so polite. Seongwoo knew he had an out but he was less likely to use it if Daniel didn't leave a wide opening. Still, the gentleman was never fully removed from his nature, no matter how horny he became.

"Safe word today is cheese, baby. Not many words you can make either the ch sound, hahaha." 

The CEO joked as he slipped up from the younger’s wet, bruised neck exposed in that delicious deep V-line shirt, caressing his silky hair. Seongwoo turned his head and removed his marked, soaked hand from his mouth. He went instead to caress Daniel's cheek with shaky, gentle fingers, hazy eyes meeting the CEO's with a hint of desperation and a deeper layer of sweet affection. Daniel could tell he was enjoying this and felt comfortable with doing more. Finally. 

"I'll pay you well, Seongwoo. I promise. And we will stop whenever you want." 

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, thinking for a long while. Daniel waited, frozen like an ice sculpture, not wanting to continue without permission and anxious about if Seongwoo would agree or if he had misread the signs. 

"I don't want to go all the way yet. Not in a car. No matter how nice and clean it is." 

Daniel chuckled, kissing along his wrist. "I would never. I'm the classy, romantic first-time sort. I swear. I'll never take you in a cramped place or in public." 

"Good. Second of all, the money makes me sort of uncomfortable. It makes me feel...cheap. I want you to know that I would kiss you even without the bonus." 

Daniel beamed, nuzzling his nose and cheek now. It made Seongwoo flutter his eyes shut and hum pleasantly. 

"I’m glad to hear that. I figured the attraction was real. But it’s still nice to be reassured. I'm still going to pay you, more so every time. Don't ask me not to. It's only fair. It's outside of our agreed dating terms. You did say physical affection negotiable. And in my case, I want to do it and also give you an extra gift for it. Because you please me and make me happy. I spend loads of money on things that make me that way. I would feel it's unfair and cheap if I'm getting all this amazing, addictive, diabetes-inducing sugar for free." 

Seongwoo chuckled, caressing his cheek and then playing with his loose, scarlet hair that was made all the more vibrant with the white turtleneck sweater. "You're a great negotiator, Niel. It's hard to win. I can't even think of a logical argument to that." 

"Part of the CEO package. I was always great in debate." 

"I can see that." 

Daniel pinched his nipples and slid down lower so their lips were just brushing. Seongwoo's chest rolled up high, his lips parting as a gasp, and strangled mewl came out, sweat breaking out on his groomed eyebrows. The car was steamier--literally the windows were already fogging in the back. The thick winter clothes and their heavy breaths weren’t helping the insufferable temperature.

"Can I show you other things I'm good at now?" 

"Yes, you can..." the brunette whispered when his breath came back. “Please…”

Daniel took it away right again though as he passionately kissed him, sliding his tongue deep.  Seongwoo's mouth tasted almost as delicious as the approving moans he emitted. Daniel continued to give him mind blowing fiery kisses as he pulled up his shirt to his chin baring his chest to the cool air Seongwoo shivered and whimpered at the sudden chill. 

 

Daniel touched him with gentle reassurance, warming his body up with his naturally hot hands. He caressed all over in slow, sultry circles, pressing and rubbing a bit more where he learned from subtle signs that the brunette was sensitive. His skin turned progressively feverish and his kisses back hungrier. One hand then brushed his hard nipples and the other went to carefully undoing the front of his pants. 

 

Seongwoo tried to sit up then and grabbed his wrist. Daniel paused and lifted his head, separating their wet, swollen mouths reluctantly. Seongwoo didn't push him away or say the safe word like he had a chance to. He merely laid there on the leather backseat in that steamed up BMW with his eyes closed, firmly gripping Daniel's hand. It seemed he was trying to catch his breath or gather his wits for whatever would follow. 

 

Daniel waited patiently, giving him as much time as he needed. He figured Seongwoo had grown too excited and needed time to calm down before he ruined their fun by exploding at the first touch of skin on skin. Daniel had not dared try to go under his jeans yet in the times they had ended up being intimate. Today was an unpredictable snap of instinct. Daniel was excited and having a slightly hard time curbing his impatience as he watched that seductive, beautiful face, the charged atmosphere nearly choking him. 

 

It was the first dick besides his own he would be touching full on since college. He had been imagining it for weeks, watching videos, taking down mental notes, eager to try pleasing

Seongwoo though he didn't have full confidence he could do it well enough to impress a popular gay man after an entire decade. 

 

After several tense, silent minutes, Seongwoo released his hand, relaxing with a shaky nervous breath. Daniel nuzzled and kissed his cheek, deciding not to ruin the intense moment with much conversation, even the sweet, encouraging kind. He could do that with actions instead. 

 

The CEO kissed the model all over as a calming distraction as his fingers found the button and then the zipper which he slowly unfastened. Seongwoo whimpered as soon as he slid his finger under the flap of his undone pants. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Daniel chuckled in relief that he was reacting that way because he was ashamed not scared or disgusted at the idea of doing things with a thirty-year-old he was in a paid relationship with. He bumped the hand away with his nose and kissed the younger’s pouty, lower lip. Seongwoo subtly turned his way and leaned up for more. 

 

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Seongwoo. I like to hear the sounds you make when I make you feel good. I like to hear it a lot. But if you must by all means muffle, then use me instead of causing harm to yourself," he whispered, daringly sliding his fingers over the top of Seongwoo’s erection like petting a snake that could bite him any moment. 

 

Seongwoo groaned thickly and then pressed up into his mouth to mask the sound. Daniel found it extremely precious. He chuckled as he playfully kissed the younger and ran his fingers along the hard, hot, clothed member he was reacquainting himself with. Seongwoo jerked, biting on Daniel’s lip, a racy sound coming from his throat. It stung, but Daniel rather liked that (it was passionate). 

 

After a minute of torturing the younger outside his boxers, the elder hooked a finger in the band and started pulling it down. Seongwoo grabbed his head and kissed him hard, closing his eyes tight. It appeared that he would grow embarrassed and stop things if he watched his cock being exposed for the first time. Daniel returned his feverish kiss, glancing through his peripherals as he uncovered the prize. 

 

Like he had thought, Seongwoo was legitimately gorgeous from head to toe. Who knew a penis could even be beautiful as art? Even buried in that curly nest of black hair. He bravely moved his hands to touch it—just his curious, shaky finger tips. It was—nice. Incredibly nice. Silky and warm. Daniel wondered why he had thought of himself as a boob man before. A combination of hard and soft was much more satisfying and captivating.

 

The touch of that miniscule amount of skin on skin was enough to drive Seongwoo nuts. He pushed up into Daniel’s hand, fingers digging roughly into his neck, his moans excited and desperate. When Daniel didn’t immediately put more than his fingertips along the stiff, silky cock which he was playing like a harp, mesmerized by the texture and shape, Seongwoo became cranky. 

 

“Stop freaking teasing me and hurry!” he demanded before biting and sucking on Daniel’s lips harshly, forcing his hand down fully onto his skin. 

 

Daniel hummed in surprise and pleasure himself—it was such a turn on to be this desperately wanted. Many girls that he had been with he was sure faked half of what they had felt, but with Seongwoo he just knew that his reactions were genuine. It made the red head want to work harder and prolong the foreplay four hours to properly please and reward him for how happy he made him.

 

He sucked and licked on Seongwoo’s lips in turn while gripping and sliding his hands gentle but quick with purpose. Seongwoo’s hold on his mouth slackened in awe as novel sensations washed over him. He tugged at the neck of his shirt and the ends of his scarlet, silky hair, huffing and groaning sweetly against his wet mouth and chin, his hips rolling up off the backseat like flowing waves. It was the fluid move of someone that clearly had dancing experience, though Seongwoo had yet to tell him that tidbit of his life yet. 

 

For a long while, there were no sounds in the car other than Seongwoo’s huffs, excited moans, hisses, and gasps, the brushing of skin, and the squeaky complaints of the violated leather. The windows were fogged over more than ever, even those in the fronts, as if they were blanketed by slate gray mist. 

 

When Daniel sensed by his tight grip on his hair, intense shaking, and wild thrusts into his hand that Seongwoo was dangerously close, he gave him one last sweet peck and then moved away. Seongwoo reached out for his lover, whimpering at the abrupt loss of his touch and warmth, his back bent in a curved bridge formation, demanding physical contact. 

 

Seongwoo didn’t have to wait long for Daniel to continue his attack. The eager, lust-crazed CEO hungrily dived down, swallowing the leaking, springing cock that was craving his immediate attention. 

 

“Jesus!” Seongwoo cried out. 

 

Daniel watched the impassioned brunette through affectionate, hooded eyes as he bobbed, noisily sucked, and flicked both nipples with his large thumbs. This was by far the most aesthetically beautiful he had ever seen Seongwoo (who knew he could look even better than he had back when he’d been modeling?). 

 

His unique, pretty face turned sweaty and pink. His brunette hair a total mess. His head thrown back with his pointy, pale as snow jugular exposed. His dainty, long-fingered hands digging harshly into the seat backs on either side like he was about to rip a hole through them. His raw, red, marked lips parted and letting out ragged breaths, unintelligible mutters, and strangled cries. 

 

“Daniel! Ah, oh my god, ng…” 

 

The next curses and exclamations were lost in translation. They were both too far to comprehend words. The only thing they understood was that they both wanted to get the younger to come like this, as soon and as intensely as possible. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah~” Seongwoo’s moans rose in pitch and volume as Daniel equally increased how enthusiastically he sucked and bobbed.

 

Daniel’s sugar baby tasted sweet somehow flowing down the back of his throat, making him feel all warm and fuzzy. He righted his boxers and shirt so he wouldn’t get cold, then he laid down on top of the spent, lost in ecstasy brunette. Seongwoo hummed as he turned his head, pursing his lips out cutely. Daniel obliged with an innocent, caring series of pecks.

 

There was a tap on the window, causing them to twitch in surprise. Some grey-haired ajumma that looked near her eighties had wiped a hole and was peering at them curiously. Seongwoo buried his face in his hands, squealing. Daniel merely chuckled and politely bowed to her with a sheepish, bemused grin. The rest of their date Seongwoo was distracted because he was horrified at how much of their show that granny had seen and if she was traumatized and needing medication.

 

 

 

 

"Wow..." 

"Seongwoo..." 

"I mean, just. Wow..." 

Daniel chuckled as he watched his officially suited up for the first time lover gazing around the restaurant in awe. It was impressive since it was inside an aquarium dome, but he found the younger's awesome expression even more so. 

"Seongwoo baby. I'm glad that you like it so much, but your food is getting cold." 

Daniel who was wearing a suit in a matching color with a stronger cut (this time a gift that Seongwoo had lent his fashion expertise for) tapped on Seongwoo's arm to get his attention finally. Comma-haired Seongwoo snapped out of his trance. His deep, dark eyes were sparkly, his prominent cheeks and ears splashed pink and a bright smile on his face. 

"Sorry. This was amazing. I was expecting something different from a fancy date somehow. Something a lot more stereotypical K-drama. I'm still mind blown from the helicopter ride. The first in my life. Now you take me to a restaurant I never knew existed. We are literally dining under the sea with fishies! I feel like the Little Mermaid." 

Daniel laughed again as he slid down to take the model’s frail hand and squeeze it. It delighted him to please Seongwoo. That's why he had decided to do it. They had only had cheap, normal dates up until that point. Which were great but wasn't anything novel or truly memorable for Seongwoo, he bet. 

He had seen this aquatic restaurant in a magazine and texted Seongwoo right away, asking for permission to plan a fancy date. He had agreed but insisted the cost of the whole date not exceed three million. Daniel had actually almost gone over budget by adding the private helicopter ride. However, he wasn't going to make Seongwoo take a three-hour train just for a meal. He would probably gripe to his friend and he would agree that was a lame date idea. Daniel wanted to impress Seongwoo and his friends as well. He wanted to do his daddy job right and be called the ‘greatest daddy that ever lived’ so Seongwoo would never leave his side for any other benefactor. 

The helicopter had barely taken an hour and Seongwoo had loved it. Daniel was grateful he wasn't truly afraid of heights. He had been cute when he clung to him and refused to look out the window during takeoff since the machine was rocking a lot. Nothing made him feel manlier than when Seongwoo had done that. It gave him some pride points back (after his embarrassing, childish display of cowardice during the horror movie). 

"You do look as pretty as one." 

"Thank you," the brunette replied with a shy, tiny laugh. 

Then, he picked up a fork and proceeded to crack Daniel up to the point he fell on the floor in tears as he pretended to serenely brush his hair with a fork while perched on a ‘rock’, his legs bent like they were a tail, and sing a song from the movie. 

Seongwoo felt bad that Daniel could only eat fish while he had choices from a buffet of shellfish. Daniel joked that he could try one but the rest of their date would be in the hospital. 

Seongwoo smacked his arm and chided him for that, following up by sliding the more dangerous foods he was allergic to farther away from the playful CEO. That made him crack up some more. Daniel laughed a lot that day—until he had cramps. Seongwoo was extremely amusing and cute, even more so than normal. 

Daniel surprised him with the gift of earrings and scarf that had come the other day. It seemed to suit Seongwoo’s taste and he accepted it gratefully after confirming that Daniel had indeed bought it on a discount so it was under their budget.

After dinner, they chose a desert and while they were waiting for it, discussed what to do. They had already discussed a number of things and then looked around identifying the names of all the sea creatures they recognized in the blue water on the other side of the glass. Somehow the subject of what fish was stronger to win in a fight led to Seongwoo challenging Daniel suddenly to an arm-wrestling contest. Daniel set his arm on the table with an amused smirk and a flick of his scarlet eyebrow. 

"You know you can't win this, right?" 

Seongwoo put his arm down and grasped Daniel's hand. His confident smirk didn't falter. His pretty eyes lit up with torches of determination. Seongwoo was hell-bent on beating him at this game of strength. Glancing at his spaghetti arm, Daniel wasn't convinced. He decided to humor him and go easy on him anyway. 

The match went just the way he had predicted. Seongwoo made comical faces as he strained with all his might to push over Daniel's hand. Daniel let the precious younger man think he was winning until his arm was halfway towards the end of the table, even acting like he was struggling. In truth, his arm was shaking because he was forcing it to and he was barely using half the power he could. 

Before Seongwoo exhausted and hurt himself, Daniel relaxed his expression and met Seongwoo's eyes with a smirk. Seongwoo knew he had been fooled and was going to lose before anything happened. He groaned and pouted as Daniel slammed his hand down on the opposite side with a burst of hidden power. 

"Meanie. You never let me win anything. Yet you call yourself a gentleman." 

Daniel covered his mouth as he sheepishly laughed. "Right? I was planning to. I swear. I guess I just can't stand to actually lose. You put up a good fight though baby. You're stronger than I gave you credit for." 

Seongwoo huffed, turning sulky, and crossed his arms. "Not strong enough. I don't feel like much of a man around you. You treat me like a girl. I'm already feeling like the bottom and we haven’t even to that stage of intimacy. Plus, I'm way weaker." 

Daniel chuckled, moving his chair over so he could brush his arms in comfort. Seongwoo fought a smile but remained sulky, avoiding eye contact. "Do you really want to get buffer? I'll help you tone up then. We can't do arms here though. We need equipment. How about we work on those abs." 

"I have abs," Seongwoo insisted. “It’s just cold so I keep them incubating.”

"No, you don't. I've felt your tummy all over several times, baby. Without any cloth between. You are a squishy marshmallow." 

Seongwoo heated and his pout turned into a duck face, insisting, "They're just hibernating in a small layer of warm fat right now. They don't like the cold. In the spring, they will come out." 

"Ah, really?" Daniel chuckled and played along with it. 

"Let's meet again when the spring breeze passes, little guys." He pet and pinched Seongwoo's tummy, making the man heat and slap his hand away. 

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, hesitant. Daniel patiently waited with a knowing grin. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to show me your definition techniques. I could coax them out a month or two early and start making them bigger. That might get me different kinds of offers." 

Daniel bit his tongue to stop himself from saying ‘hell no’ to any shirtless ads. The public could see his face, but Seongwoo’s body was definitely only his yet he hadn't even gotten to see all of it yet. Like his legs; he had yet to see those. He wanted to because he imagined they were hairy and he liked that--and wanted to tease him about it, since he was conscious of how hairy he was. Squirrels should have hair though reasonably. Cats as well. 

"Sure, I can. But I will need your help." 

"Um…okay." 

That's how they ended up like in Secret Garden. Daniel did sit ups with Seongwoo holding his legs. Every time that he sat up, he got closer to Seongwoo’s mouth and paused just a tad longer. It was tempting for them to kiss and the whole room became like a mandu steamer, making both flushed and sweaty. 

Seongwoo eventually slid his head back and pushed Daniel back down when things started getting dangerous. "There you go creating a drama scene again. I'm not Gil Ra-im, you know!" 

Daniel responded, bright and cheeky. "I know. You are a thousand times more attractive and kissable than her." 

"Daniel, we shouldn’t. There's probably CCTVs and then the fish can--!" 

Seongwoo's play act and weak attempt to stop Daniel from advancing in to attack his thin, cherry lips failed. Daniel cut him off, tempted to press his tongue between those parted lips but he decided to keep that initial kiss sweet and playful. He preferred to build up to the hotter kisses. Sweet kisses got Seongwoo to open up further—made him melt and turn to responsive putty. 

A few more soft, lingering pecks left Seongwoo leaning in for more and his body turning to melted, droopy ice cream. Daniel flipped their positions, putting his arms around Seongwoo's bent legs. The brunette appeared dazed. For awhile, he just double blinked at the redhead, lying on his back in confusion at where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. It was clear he was wondering why on Earth had the CEO stopped so early. 

Daniel smirked, fighting back a giddy laugh. "Put your hands around your ears. Pull up until your elbows touch your knees by tensing your core. Where your belly button is. Sort of like when you take a big dump. You shouldn't use your neck or back as much as possible. That will hurt later and turn you into more of an achy grandpa." 

Seongwoo pouted, eyes returning to focus and apparently not amused at his jokes. "I do not act like a grandpa. I'm healthy! And did you have to describe it so childishly? What middle aged CEO talks about bathroom functions?" He huffed sassily.

Daniel tickled up his thighs, making the other squirm and bite his lip, fighting back either a giggle or a moan (possibly both). Since tickling could turn him on sometimes. 

"You called me middle aged. Just for that, I'm not letting you eat desert until you do fifty sit ups." 

"Fifty?!" Seongwoo sputtered, doe eyes widening. "I could hardly do twenty in my PE class! I can't possibly." 

Daniel grinned evilly and reached out to pinch his fat. Seongwoo was furious and attempted to kick him. He couldn’t move his legs well since Daniel had him trapped.

"If you can't, I guess you won't get tiramisu or abs. You can just stay a stick covered in marshmallow fluff then." 

"Hing. Why are you being so mean to me today?" Seongwoo made a duck face, the top-level actor forcing his eyes to go teary. 

Daniel was more aware of when his baby was acting now. Seongwoo didn't cry easily. He was trying clearly to use his cuteness and the CEO's sentimentality against him. It wasn't going to work today. Daniel pretended not to notice, smiling wickedly and pinching at his sides where he was really ticklish, snuggling into his legs, and laying his head on his knees. This intimate pose was actually quite comfortable. He wouldn't mind staying like that another hour. 

It was an excuse to touch and stare at a flustered, annoyed (hence, adorable) Seongwoo to his heart's content. 

"I told you that I love to tease you. Your reactions when you’re angry are the cutest. I can't help it if you want me to stop teasing you, then stop being cute." 

"Like it's so easy. I was just born that way pfft." 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. It was cute but it was also sassy and sexy somehow. It was a wonder how the model was able to pull three moods off with one action. Ong Seongwoo seriously isn’t a normal human, Daniel thought.

"There's that real side of you popping out. So arrogant." 

"I'm the humblest model ever. I'm as humble as a rock.'" 

"A rock, yeah. Maybe a diamond or a sapphire," Daniel joked in a mocking tone. 

Seongwoo growled, sitting up so he could give a fierce whack to his arm. Daniel found it entertaining. It barely hurt more than a bee sting and he liked when Seongwoo acted that way because he felt that it meant the model was extremely comfortable around him. No way would his gold-digging ex-girlfriends dare to smack him around even jokingly.

"That's the spirit. Hands on your ears though. Let's do sit up number two and start getting rid of your fluff. That will make you manlier. Though it will likely make you fuller of yourself. I'm willing to accept that. I guess it will have the benefit of you being even sexier." 

Seongwoo shook his head as he performed a full sit up. He stubbornly refused to play along with the childish man’s game anymore. Daniel always had to have the last word and Seongwoo was too mature to bother. Daniel squeezed his knees with affection, smiling and leaning in closer as he counted. 

At fourty, Seongwoo was only able to rise halfway to avoid bumping noses with Daniel hovering far over him. At some point, a kiss was going to be unavoidable. Seongwoo refused to play in his drama though, so he stopped an inch away from the impishly smirking red head. 

"Fourty one..." 

Seongwoo had to stop because his breath was ragged and his tummy ached. He held Daniel's arm to keep himself up, wiping his sweaty forehead. 

"Not going to finish? Just nine more." 

Seongwoo shook his head clearly exhausted and reluctant. "I need a rest. Even two more is a lot. I feel like my intestines will explode any moment and I'll look like a zombie victim." 

Daniel’s concerned look turned wolfish. "Oh, really? This zombie will entertain you during resting time then. He’s quite ravenous." 

“Wait, not--" Seongwoo’s next words were sucked up by the growling zombie pouncing on him and biting his lips. 

"Kang Choding!" He mumbled in amused disbelief against Daniel's fierce, tempting lips. 

He was laying between Seongwoo's legs over his chest, pinning the younger man by the wrists over his damp head. Daniel softened the kiss, indulging himself in the sweet taste of his lover as if he were drunk and swimming in a vat of beer. It was likely going to give him an allergic reaction kissing someone who had just ate shellfish but he didn't mind. 

Seongwoo was tired and the pent-up lust was wearing at him as well. He eventually gave in, relaxed, and parted his lips, inviting Daniel in with a swipe of his tongue across his lower lip and teeth. Daniel turned his head and kissed him deeper, diving hungrily into his warm welcoming cavern. 

They were still in the midst of making out languidly in that suggestive position (if you looked closely, you could see their pelvises shifting) when the waiter came in with their desert. He put it on the table and cleared his throat before exiting in a hurry. That's how they were able to tell he was even there they were so caught up in passionately consuming each other. 

The pair stood up, quickly wiping their mouths and flushing with shame. Their eyes met and they laughed lightly. It was such a ridiculous, immature, and completely irresponsible situation to get caught in. They surely wouldn't have done it with anyone but each other as well. Sometimes when they were on a date, odd things like that just happened. It was hard to stop an explosive chemical reaction once those chemicals touched. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! This whole week has been great for scientists, no? Tons of Ongniel moments, comeback stuff, seeing their faces so often after a long, lonely wait, Ong being no homo finally thank god, and even tons of amazing GL fics. I’m sure you’re busy keeping up. That’s why I will only post between Friday and Sunday when GL isn’t posting. I’m sure you’ll still be overwhelmed though. It’s okay. You can read this fic later any time. It’s not going anywhere. I’m just trying to get through it before the end of December, that’s why I have double updates. No pressure for anyone.
> 
> This chapter has lots of things that readers suggested to me. Moments with Jisung, Daniel’s feelings/thoughts about Ong, more ON texting, some hot, flirty moments. Are you alive still? Well, I think you might not be next chapter. This was a warm-up. Actually, I was going to add one more scene but it turns out this chapter was too long to fit. I’ll just tease you with a hint of what will happen next chapter: Seongwoo makes a plan to seduce Daniel through cooking. Those ideas were given to me by readers and friends/fellow writers. This is really just a warm-up. It’s probably 3X hotter than the BMW scene haha. I’ll put it up on Friday XD
> 
> See you then! Stay warm and healthy. Enjoy w1 to your hearts content. Give them as much time and love as you can. And let’s spread love to the hard-working scientist writers~ (I also have two fics in the event, if you wanna try and guess what’s mine~).
> 
> Those who have been giving kind words when I’m going through stuff and feeling emo, I appreciate it and thank you for caring. I might not always respond, but the reason is complicated. Hence, hiatus. I just sort of want to spend my free time writing and on W1.
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Too Many Hotties in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo takes Jaehwan's advice on how to get more intimate with Daniel by subtly seducing him through cooking pasta. Lots of things are steaming and burning in that kitchen but it's not just the food.

       

                                            

 

 

“You’re finally home? Where have you been all weekend?”

Seongwoo ceased his design homework (interrupted every other minute by a text from Daniel since it was night time) and ran out of his bedroom when he heard the door open. Jaehwan had left without an explanation Friday night.

“Sorry. Did I worry you? Minhyun took me to Seoul. We had a trip. I met his parents. Would you believe that? He’s actually talked about me. Calls me the best boyfriend he’s ever had.”

Jaehwan slipped off his shoes, radiating with happiness like the rainbow care bear. His cheeks looked full and rosy. His smile was like the Cheshire cat’s and just wouldn’t quit.

“Oh, that’s sweet. It’s nice that he’s not embarrassed of you and that his parents know everything about his orientation.”

“Well, he has no reason to be embarrassed or hide me, Seongwoo. In other’s eyes, we are a normal couple intensely in love. The only ones that know about our arrangement are us two and you. I don’t think you’re going to go around the world outing me just for the hell of it.”

Seongwoo leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and smirking. “I might just. If you don’t stop sneaking my mask packs.”

Jaehwan walked towards him with a laugh, swinging his backpack on one arm. He lightly punched Seongwoo and wagged a scolding finger at him.

“Hey, there, Ongie. You owe me. You scratched my baby.”

“I did NOT scratch your guitar, Jaenie. For the LAST time.”

“Suzy, she has a name.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, following Jaehwan to his bedroom. “I swear I did not scratch SUZY. I put it—my gravest apologies, her—down on the couch for one minute to go to the bathroom. She scratched herself. Get it through your thick skull already.”

“Seongwoo, I heard a bump that day! Right before you supposedly went to the bathroom. Just admit that you cruelly bumped Suzy into the wall by being careless.”

“I refuse to admit that. Because that’s not what happened!” Seongwoo huffed, determined to stick to this story the rest of his life (of course Jaehwan was right about what happened).

He was honestly scared of what his friend would do if he ever admitted that he had damaged his precious baby. He likely cared more for that stupid guitar than his own family.

Jaehwan haphazardly tossed his bag on his desk and plopped down on his bed like a star fish. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, waving his arms up and down, making a ‘cloth’ angel..

“It’s good to be home. I’ve got to pull an all-nighter to do my backed-up homework though. If you don’t mind getting out so I can take a nap?”

“Ah, sure…Okay, I’ll just go then. Talk to you later. Sleep well…”

“Seongwoo, stop.” Jaehwan sighed as a dejected Seongwoo dragged his feet to the door and shut off the lights.

Seongwoo turned around hopefully, head lifting. Jaehwan was able to read him like the back of his hand since they were best friends. He knew that Seongwoo had something that he wanted to discuss.

“You can talk to me first. It must be something weighing heavily on your mind if you couldn’t message me and rushed out to talk to me about it. Come sit down and chat. I promise I’ll try my best not to fall asleep. If I close my eyes for more than ten seconds, just poke me with a pen. You know where I’m ticklish.”

Seongwoo giggled, pointing to his ribs as he skipped over to the bed, feeling much happier. The model then stood there at the edge of the bed, tapping his pointer fingers together and turning bashful.

“I want to…get more um…intimate with Daniel.”

“Oh my god! You are finally going to have sex with him? Bravo! I can’t believe you waited this long when you obviously want him in you like a fat kid on a diet wants chocolate cake.”

Seongwoo scrunched his face. “I’m hungry, fat, AND on a diet. Could you please not mention cake? Or anything sweet. You know how I adore desserts.”

Jaehwan frowned. “You’re on a diet again? Why? I doubt that Daniel called you fat. That’s the last thing he’d be focusing on while groping you. Your body’s perfect, Seongwoo. Just the right amount of fat which is next to none. Your body is a wonderland~”

Seongwoo pouted and lifted his shirt up, pinching at his stomach. He ignored Jaehwan’s singing, as that was something that occurred every ten minutes randomly. “No, it’s not. I totally have a pooch, see. I want to get abs. I have been doing sit-ups for a week but nothing yet! I think they are buried under this fat. I need to get rid of it and dig them out.”

“Abs? What do you need those for? You’re plenty of sexy without them. That is hardly a pooch. It is a necessary, snugly layer of pure cotton fluff. All you need is your freaking unbelievable face to drive any gender any age absolutely nuts anyway. I have nearly a decade worth of witness accounts.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and flushed strawberry as he sat down next to Jaehwan on the bed. Jaehwan reached out to curiously poke his ‘marshmallow’ tummy. Seongwoo allowed it twice but the third time he slapped it away with irritation and sighed.

“I don’t know. Since I started dating Daniel, I’ve become really body conscious. He’s super fit and toned, you know. Like a Greek god. And I’m just all pale, flat and squishy everywhere. Like a marshmallow. I wish I could…drive him crazy when he sees me naked. Have him awed, jaw-dropping at my hotness.”

Jaehwan chuckled as he rolled on to his side, propping his head up on his bent arm. “Well, I guess you’re not planning on having sex with him just yet. Putting aside your ridiculous body issues—you’re a nicely shaped twig, Seongwoo, seriously—how intimate are you planning to get with him?”

“I don’t want to go all the way yet. My body isn’t ready and I still think it’s just a bit soon. But I want to go farther than what we have. I want to go, hmm…maybe third base? Halfway to home?”

“So, you want really intense foreplay with half your clothes off at least?” Jaehwan suggested.

Seongwoo looked down at his fidgeting fingers, ears now flaming like the rest of his pretty face.

“Yeah, I think that’s what I want. What we’ve done so far has been great. If it’s not enough for me though, I’m sure he’s feeling it’s not enough as well. I know that he said he wasn’t looking for a baby for that reason only and that he’d be fine if we never went through with it. But I can’t help being worried, Jaenie.

Of course a daddy is going to be desperate for sex eventually. From what I can tell, he’s not meeting anyone else. He told me that he wants to be loyal to me only until whenever I don’t need or want him anymore.

Somehow, I just don’t’ want to lose him to someone else. I like our arrangement. I’ve been…happy, like this. It’s been a long time since I felt happy. If I want to stay happy and living comfortably, that means I need to keep him happy.”

“Aw, he is so sweet. Of course you don’t want to let him go. He’s not only rich and hot, he’s the boyfriend of every gay man’s dreams! Why is he such a perfect knight in shining armor, prince on a white horse time? God, you really lucked out. Even Minhyun isn’t nearly as nice and pure of a person as Daniel. You seriously lucked out, you bitch.”

Seongwoo squeaked in pain as Jaehwan slapped him not so lightly on his back in subtle revenge.

“I know he’s perfect, okay? That’s why I find him so irresistible. Rationally, I know it’s a terrible idea to do anything sexual with him. That blurs the lines on business and pleasure. Feelings might develop more and then get us all tangled up. Maybe someday we both really won’t know if we’re feeling something genuine or not…”

“Were you looking for my approval to fuck that hot dog? Because you’ve had that since day one. It’s totally possible to have sex without feelings. I’ve been doing it for years, Ongie.”

Seongwoo cast him a narrowed, suspicious look. “Are you sure there’s no feelings involved with the daddy you have now though? You were beaming like the sun, looking thoroughly fucked after a weekend trip with Minhyun just now.”

Jaehwan avoided eye contact and bit back a smile, quickly changing the subject. “What did you really want to ask?”

Seongwoo sheepishly scratched his neck and looked at his toes as he bumped them together. This was really embarrassing, even with his best friend.

“I was wondering what’s the best way to set the mood with your daddy. When I was with guys before, things just sort of happened and we went with the flow. Daniel’s not like that though. He hardly makes moves in that direction. Even turned on, he remains a gentleman and lets me set the pace. I want to just forget about money stuff and I want to plan a date for him for once. A romantic, normal, intimate one. That leads to naughty, passionate things happening naturally. Like a real relationship.”

“Ah, you want to seduce him? That’s no problem! You definitely came to the right guy. I’m the one seducing Minhyun seventy percent of the time. Since he’s such a proper, boring sort. You know if I don’t seduce him then he would actually refuse to meet me until I show proof my homework is done? It’s silly. Those excessively caring gentlemanly daddies.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. Seongwoo giggled behind his hand. “Yeah, those daddies.”

He knew just what he meant. Though as the days went on and they grew closer, Daniel had a hard time keeping to his promises to leave Seongwoo alone to do his work.

“How can I seduce him? I want to be subtle, not over the top or cheesy.”

“I’ll tell you what I did. Though it’s going to gross you out, be warned.”

Seongwoo playfully smacked his butt and then just laid along his side. “Tell me already. So you can take your nap and I can get back to D…things. Design things.”

Seongwoo flushed when he realized Daniel’s name had almost slipped out of his lips thoughtlessly. Jaehwan tickled his knee with an amused, knowing grin.

“You are just itching to see if he’s messaged you in the past five minutes, right?”

“No!” Seongwoo commented loudly, then burst into giggles, hiding his red face in Jaehwan’s hoodie. “Maybe…”

“Aigoo, you’re cute, Seongwoo. I’m sure Daniel’s going to keep you around forever at this rate. How could he let you go? If I wasn’t your bff and I was rich, I swear I’d make you my baby too.”

“Oh, stop~” Seongwoo snorted, slapping his butt a few times as he slightly sat up.

“Nah, I’ll never stop. Teasing you is too much fun.” Jaehwan grinned wickedly and reached over to pinch and pull his friend’s strangely elastic cheek. “Anyways, I’ll continue on with this story. What I did when I first seduced Minhyun was I brought him over. You were visiting your parents for your sister’s birthday, I think. I attempted to cook for him. He ended up taking over since I’m a total failure apparently and he was worried I’d ruin the food or cut myself, both which are sacred to him.”

“Aw~”

“Now, you stop haha. It’s true though. He cares about me almost as much as he cares about food not being harmed or wasted. Since he did the cooking and I assisted, I filled my time thinking of ways I could subtly seduce him by seeming really sexy. Just get yourself turned on and then think of everything you touch or see as the hottest thing on the planet. Lick spoons. Bend over. Caress the food. Leave sauce on your face. Feed him. Get him to suck your finger. Works well if you accidentally cut yourself.”

Seongwoo gasped and shook his head violently. “Or not. I forgot, you faint at the sight of even blood trickling from someone’s nose. There’s other things you can do. Shall I go on?”

“Wait.” Seongwoo jumped up, jogged to the desk and grabbed the pile of tune shaped sticky notes and a pen with a spinning soccer ball on top. He sat down, writing a few things that Jaehwan had suggested, titling ‘Daddy Seduction Plan A’.

“Now, I’m ready. Speak slowly so I can get everything down.”

“So studious. What a good baby~” Jaehwan cooed mockingly, patting his head like a pet.

Seongwoo scrunched up his face, lips pursed out like a duck. “Get on with it or I’m going to play heavy metal later through my loud speakers to make sure you don’t ever get that nap.”

Jaehwan’s face was the epitome of an exclamation mark. “Heol. Does Daniel know your evil streak?”

Seongwoo tossed his chin with a smug smirk. “He does. He happens to like it. A lot.”

“Wah, maybe he’s a freak then. You should stop seeing him in that case.”

“He is not~ He’s just special. So I don’t wanna and you can’t make me since you’re not my mommy.”

Jaehwan snickered, loving to see Seongwoo unknowingly defensive and protecting his precious Daddy(even brattily sticking out his tongue like a toddler). It was obvious to him that Seongwoo’s feeling were growing every week. Just like his had with Minhyun, over a longer time.

“If you say so.”

Seongwoo responded with his nose up and a lofty, princely tone, “I say so because I know such to be true.”

Jaehwan laughed brightly, wagging a finger towards him. “Oh, my god. You sound like a posh rich chaebol. You’re picking up stuff from him!”

“I’m not! Hmm. I think I’m not. Or am I? Does he talk like that? He sort of does but he’s not a chaebol per say. Hmm…” Seongwoo scratched his chin and tapped at his curved lips.

Jaehwan laughed harder, teasing his friend, “Look at that. You’re smiling so sweetly just from thinking of how he freaking TALKS. You are becoming totally whipped, Ongie. Daniel is your chocolate cake you want to wipe your cream all over and munch on. Aw~”

Seongwoo’s face flamed as he glared at the goat. “Shut up, Jaenie! I told you about the sweets thing and you are being unnecessarily filfthy plus immature. We are SO listening to heavy metal tonight. And I’m locking my door.”

“Oh, come on, Ongvil~ It was a joke. Take pity on a tired, slaving, always broke law student, neh?”

“Nope~ You don’t take any pity on a dieting model who loves sweets so, why should I?”

They grew distracted from the seduction conversation as they had a childish slapping, ‘mehrong~’ fight, filling the darkened room with snickers and giggles. Sometimes it was as if the two best friends were permanently stuck in their teenage years when they were together.

 

 

"I got everything, I think. I didn't realize I needed so many things just to make pasta and salad. I shouldn't have suggested it."

Daniel set the groceries on top of the counter. Seongwoo came over from where he had been reading over the recipe and sipping orange juice to peck Daniel gently in greeting. Daniel almost started break dancing—he stopped his body in time except for his feet that did a little tapping jive—because the scene was extremely domestic. It was the sort of thing that he’d always wanted to do with someone. The normalest sort of normal thing that ‘commoner’ couples would do.

Daniel had brought back food items from a grocery store that he had physically gone to rather than designer items he had ordered from some online shopping mall, delivered to his home by Jisung. He leaned in, following Seongwoo subtly as he shifted back. Seongwoo smiled and giggled, playfully pecking the eager puppy a few more times with much less pressure than Daniel desired. Daniel whined and pursed his plush lips out further but it didn’t do much use. Seongwoo was firm--no meant no when he actually did say it, or act it in this case.

“If you start something, we will never eat, you know,” the model chided softly.

Daniel sighed, pouting like a sulky child. “You’re right, but I still don’t like this blatant rejection. After I slaved in the commoner markets.”

Seongwoo giggled, sliding over this side and rubbing in comfort along his curved spine.

Daniel rushed to take off his jacket so he could feel more of his lover’s touch. It wasn’t often that Seongwoo gave him caring freebies like that.

Seongwoo proceeded to rub his shoulders in an absolutely magical fashion, cooing in a mocking tone, “Grocery shopping must have been a nightmare for you. All that physical labor—cart pushing, bending down, lifting your arm up to the top shelf, and those super heavy vegetables.”

Daniel put on a show by hunching over and groaning in pain as he unpacked. Seongwoo knew he was acting (because Daniel was terrible at it, he hadn’t been exaggerating about that) but played along, kneading out all the imaginary knots diligently. Good lord, his hands feel amazing, Daniel thought.

“It was excruciating. I actually got lost in the maze of isles. I knocked over some oranges from this mountain. I made a baby cry.”

“Aw, how awful. Of that baby, I mean. How dare the little football.”

“Right? I’m very likable looking. Babies usually love me. That one must be effective.”

Seongwoo laughed softly, pressing up against his back and resting his cheek on his neck in a sweet semi-hug. “Well, you can’t win over ALL babies. That’s a lesson learned.”

Daniel craned his head to press a light kiss on the younger’s temple.

“I’m still working on one cute baby in particular, that’s true.”

Seongwoo blushed and ducked away bashfully, avoiding further eye contact. After that little flirty, intimate moment, Seongwoo became all business. He ordered Daniel to do the entire amount of laborious su-chef duties like washing, cutting vegetables, and putting the salad together. Meanwhile, the head chef dressed in mint with fluffy chocolate colored hair focused on boiling the noodles to perfection and creating his own sauce with Daniel’s ingredients. Daniel put the vegetables on top of the dark, wet spinach leaves in a large glass bowl after twenty minutes of mostly silently working side by side.

“Now what, Ong chef?” he asked brightly. He was in a terrific mood for many reasons.

“Hmm?” Seongwoo turned with a wooden spoon stuck half in his mouth, pretty eyes popped like a cute, surprised squirrel in the park.

He had been tasting his creamy orange colored sauce. There was a smudge of the creamy, delectable substance on the corner of his lip despite the model licking his even more scrumptious, bow shaped lips. Daniel quickly lifted his eyes up just in time, relieved that he hadn’t gotten caught staring at Seongwoo’s shapely bottom this time. He just kept wiggling it (some habit he had when he was happy, relaxed, and multi-tasking with something he enjoyed doing apparently.) Not staring at that adorable bum was like asking him to give away one of his cats. Now he was staring somewhere else inappropriate--that scrumptious sauce decorated mouth he wanted terribly to lick and nibble all over.

“That’s not how you do it, you goof. It doesn’t look presentable at all. The vegetables and colors have to be mixed in evenly. That way it looks pretty. Here, watch this.”

Daniel had no other plan but he regretted it honestly. There was something somehow incredibly sensual about the way the model looked with his lithe, milky arms revealed up to his elbows while squeezing, rolling, and pressing that wet, colorful salad. Maybe it was the way his long-lashed lids hooded, his pretty chocolate eyes. Maybe it was the way he swiped his tongue over the corner of his pated lips, finally wiping away that taunting sauce. It definitely had something to do with how his tiny bottom looked, stuck out and sashaying, round, symmetrical shape perfectly defined in those skinny jeans.

Ong Seongwoo actually had a visible ass, after all, he learned gratefully today. It was just always buried in baggy clothes. He wanted to stroke, squeeze, and smack it. He also wanted any part of his body back under those expert hands. Daniel bit his lip as he fought back a groan, eyes flickering between all these sexy traits in admiration, imagination running wildly about in the flifthy gutter he was ashamed.

“Think you can handle that much?”

Daniel shook his head, praying that the nearly out of control desire he felt was somehow not showing on his face like the Scarlet A. “Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Piece of cake. I’m a daddy, after all.”

Seongwoo chuckled with a playful, distrusting smirk. Daniel wondered then—what was that all about? Was Seongwoo attempting to subtly seduce him? Or was he just imagining all that because sex in the kitchen was one of his ultimate fantasies?

His exes had never cooked anything for him no matter that he loved food. They hadn’t even wanted to try doing it together when he suggested it since they didn’t supposedly have the foggiest idea the first thing to do with raw ingredients. The red head decided to ignore his delinquent, delusional thoughts and keep being his usual gentlemanly self(even if he had to handcuff himself and put on a damn muzzle). This had been meant to be merely an innocent, fun cooking date, no matter if they were in Seongwoo’s place alone. No matter if the model who was in many ways his 'property' to do as he wished with had never looked such an exasperating mix of purely cute and devilishly sensual.

Seongwoo strained the noodles (the way he was wringing the water out with firm squeezes made Daniel's cock twitch excitedly)and went back to perfecting his sauce. Daniel paused in the middle of mixing the salad more to stare dumbly in awe, entranced by the sensual actions of the brunette. Seongwoo slowly licked the wooden spoon several times along the rim and then flicking into the dip while humming thickly, smacked his thin, saucy lips, frowned, and then repeated. This went on five times. Daniel couldn’t tell what drove him more insane—the sauce he wanted to suck off resting just under his nose, the sexual hums coming from his protruding, bobbing adam's apple, or that very naughty, tempting tongue.

“Hmm. I think it needs some extra spices. The garlic and basil leaves weren’t enough.”

Daniel had been relieved when he learned that occasionally Seongwoo also talked to himself. He wasn’t the only one. Though he was apparently the only one with something on his mind besides cooking.

Seongwoo went to another part of the kitchen and made a big show of reaching into the highest cupboard, his tight, pert bottom flexing and a hint of snowy, smooth flesh peeking out from under Seongwoo’s mint sweater just above the black band of boxers. Those two things in particular snagged Daniel’s undivided attention. He was five seconds away from releasing a pool of drool on the floor and his zipper bursting open at that point.

Seongwoo groaned (fuck, did he have to make that sound so hot?) as he went on his tip-toes to try and reach some bottles at the back of the shelf. His slender, curvy back arched in a beautiful line, the curves of his bottom and the flexing of his thick eyes were a torturous siren-like song to the CEO. Apparently out of reach, the model gave up with a disgruntled pout, then turned sparkly, hopeful kitten eyes on his daddy.

Daniel snorted, smiling in amusement at his antics despite feeling frustrated enough at the near strip show to pull out all of his pretty scarlet hair. Now he was sure of it. It hadn’t been a figment of his desperate imagination earlier. Seongwoo really was playing coy and using this kitchen adventure to--very sucessfully, he must admit--entice him with ‘innocently sensual’ acts for some reason. Possibly Seongwoo wanted to go a bit further than the grinding and occasional dick action they’d had? Nontheless, this had all the makings of a seduction attempt.

“Can you get it, Niel? You’re taller, after all.”

By a damn centimeter that you only acknowledge now, Daniel was tempted to say. He decided to utilize his iron will and remain a polite gentleman until he found the perfect opportunity to turn the tables on this tricky vixen. He too had come across a similar porno he had a feeling Seongwoo was copying. Two could easily play this game. Between them, he was confident he was a smidgen better at seducing. For sure, he had better self-control and he knew exactly the sort of things that got his kitty going wild cat.

The mysteriously smirking, confident red head took down all the bottles that Seongwoo said he needed one by one—after rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, of course. Daniel chuckled low in triumph when he got a glimpse of Seongwoo biting his lip, staring hard and wide at the veins popping out in his tan skin. After setting down the last bottle, he tipped Seongwoo's head up by the chin while staring at his mouth. Seongwoo gasped and his eyes fluttered closed. Daniel could have kissed him but he merely tortured by swiping off the sauce from above his lip and licking it just when Seongwoo curiously opened his eyes. The brunette turned away quickly, clearly flustered, and grabbed for a bottle of herb salt with a shaky hand.

 Ten minutes later, Daniel was leaning back against the counter watching Seongwoo work on adding and stirring. It would have been a cozy, comforting sort of moment if he weren’t painfully hard still from all the earlier teasing. He rather regretted not having just let Seongwoo win earlier when he had th echance to start kissing.

"Daniel, I need you to come over here and taste this. Something isn't right. But I’m wondering what it is, or if it’s just my imagination."

 

Daniel was shocked when the seductress didn't hold out a spoon but his damn finger, covered in orange sauce. He gulped and hesitated, knowing just what sucking that finger would do to him. He would lose his cool, give Seongwoo the upper hand, and potentially lose this seduction game. But he was a whipped puppy, so he went anyway. He cared more about physical relief than winning anyway. Could he really let go of such a golden opportunity just because he disliked losing? He was going to do something to torture back though or it would just be unfair. He wouldn’t let Seongwoo win so easily(but of course he was going to surrender eventually because this moment was freaking hotter than all his recent dirty dreams).

 

The CEO secretively smirked, his youthful dimple popping out as he pushed off the counter and strolled over with his usual swaggy gate. He came behind Seongwoo, pressed up close to his back, a hand sliding boldly over his hip. He held Seongwoo's wrist and brought it to his mouth. He pressed and pulled so their lower halves were hot and flush, fitting together like a glove, as he took the entire finger in his mouth, licking and sucking along it.

 

Trapped in Daniel's arms, Seongwoo gasped and then whimpered from holding back a moan with a painful bite of his lip. Daniel slowly licked around the shapely, tiny fingertip and slipped his fingers a bit lower towards the center of the younger’s pelvis. Seongwoo subtly shifted as if he was fighting the urge to hump his hand, another strangled groan slipping through despite his solid efforts to hold back.

 

Daniel finally released his finger with a chuckle. He went to innocently hugging the younger around his slim, sweatered waist, resting his chin near his neck so later he had easy access to torture him further. Feeling his warm breath on a sensitive part was likely to be torture enough just then after having his finger sucked off so enthusiastically.

 

"Seems a bit bland still. Try pepper and hmm...maybe oregano? I like things spicy, so we could add pepper flakes," the CEO suggested with an innocent tone.

 

Seongwoo snorted and pinched his bare arm, sliding down it to link their fingers. They held hands and cuddled as he added various spices from the counter. A trail of electricity was left tingling Daniel’s skin, adding to the flaming kindling. He decided he needed to speed up this game before he came in his boxers just from the feel and smell of his boyfriend like this.

 

"Pasta shouldn't be spicy. That's weird."

 

Daniel smirked as he turned to blow and then peck along his creamy neck. Seongwoo shivered, his stirring arm pausing as if frozen by a spell from Elsa. Daniel squeezed his flat, squishy stomach, nuzzling along the ridges of his spinal cord. He sniffed like a curious puppy. Seongwoo smelled like baby lotion, fresh cotton, and vanilla body spray. The combination reminded him of ice cream. He didn't taste the same though. He tasted much better to the CEO.

 

Seongwoo eventually cleared his throat and went back to stirring, adding, and licking. He almost succeeded in acting like he wasn’t affected. Only Daniel could see and feel the fever and sweat on his skin that suggested he was being successfully teased. By now it was incredibly obvious the very second Seongwoo had naughty thoughts or grew excited. He practically wore it on his sleeves. Daniel could read it in his eyes, lips, breathing, tense body, and shaky fingers. Seongwoo was feeling the mood just as much as he was. His ears were flushed, practically shooting out steam like a locomotive.

 

"I want a taste too. I'm incredibly hungry. I could eat a whole seal at this rate."

 

Seongwoo snorted, not missing out on the reference to himself (Daniel’s seduction attack was about as subtle as a truck). Then he gasped and glanced back at him. Daniel had taken his sauce covered finger and forced it slow but with purpose back towards his mouth. Before he could object, Daniel had licked half. He proceeded to rock into Seongwoo's bum, forcing the younger's jutting out, stiff cock into the edge of the counter. Seongwoo moaned at the sudden pressure. When his mouth gaped, Daniel boldly pushed his own finger inside.

 

"Suck nice and long. How does Kang Daniel plus your amazing sauce taste, hmm? Is it tasty? Go ahead and tell me, baby. No secrets between us."As long as it's not tastier than me, of course. I'm a very proud Busan ssangnamja, after all."

 

Seongwoo was set positively on fire, shaking and wiggling between him and the counter. Daniel swirled his finger around the younger’s warm, velvety tongue, careful not to make him gag or scratch. His hand shifted up to graze a nipple over his shirt, finding the tiny nub expertly. He rolled his hips, sandwiching the younger more firmly.

 

"Ah, hmm, it's delicious~" Seongwoo murmured with a wanton squeak, lapping eagerly and arching his back. "The sauce still doesn't compare to you though."

 

Daniel rewarded that compliment with a lick along his ear and some suggestive rocking. The model whined, wiggling his bottom some more back against the iron-pole terrorizing and bruising his flesh. He was retaliating to Daniel’s attack, trying to seduce back even harder. They weren’t being subtle at all anymore, nor could they clearly declare a winner.

 

Daniel froze, nipping at the pinkened ear in front of him, practically growling out, "Seongwoo. You might want to stop."

 

"Stop what? We’re just cooking. I think I need some..." Seongwoo hummed, bending over and pressing hard up against him to get something from a lower cupboard.

 

Daniel hissed as pleasure and need shot through him like a shock of lightening, leaving him smoking and in pain from head to toe but especially in the pelvis.

 

"Ugh, Ong! Seriously?" he groaned, hands gripping and digging into the youngers hips, fingers sliding through empty belt loops naturally. It took all of his willpower not to slam Seongwoo to the counter, trap him there, and start dry humping the daylights out of the mischevious kitten.

 

Seongwoo stood up, waving some lemon juice over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. "Only the deep flush and starry sheen in his pretty eyes showed the CEO that he was almost as far gone as he was. "Neh? What did I do that deserves a scolding? I was just getting this."

 

Then, he proceeded to bend over again for no apparent reason (adjusting his pants leg, as it turned out). That put his firm bottom right back on the elder’s stiff, saluting genitals. This time the shock that ran through Daniel was worse because he had done that damn wiggling move. As if that wasn't enough torture, Seongwoo just had to roll back up looking like a stripper in a lap dance, tossing his handsome head back and bending gracefully, making the most beautiful lines.

 

Daniel’s breath was a drawn-out, tortured hiss. "Alright, that's it. I think you win this game but I don't want to play anymore. It's just cruel."

 

"Hmm? I don't know what you mean?"

 

Seongwoo had managed to add several drops of the liquid to the sauce and returned to blowing the spoon, this time turning around so he stood directly in front of him as he did so with unnecessary fervor, showing all of his tongue, his eyes coy and sparkling with mischief. Daniel decided he was going to have that smug smirk, messy sauce covered lip, and naughty tongue for dinner instead of the pasta. Because that was the only thing that would truly satiate his largest cravings that were tearing him up from inside like a thousand soaring, flaming meteors.

“N-niel…?” Seongwoo stuttered as he found himself sitting on top of the counter after Daniel roughly flung the spice bottles, grabbed his waist and threw him up without warning or a second's pause.

“Shush. You’ve talked enough, you sexy, incorrigible brat.” Daniel spread and stepped between his legs, capturing that slender waist in an iron embrace, slamming their mouths together.

Seongwoo hummed in surprise and tensed. Daniel pressed closer and caressed his back, kissing fervently all over his lips, hungrily licking off the savory sauce. Seongwoo hummed again, this time in pleasure. His body relaxed and his arms slipped around Daniel’s shoulders, pulling him closer, his thighs squeezing over the other’s hips.

Daniel turned his head, playfully nipping at his lips, then pushing at the center with a commanding tongue. Seongwoo excitedly parted them in obedience. Daniel didn’t immediately go in. He teasingly flicked at the tip of Seongwoo's impatiently waiting tongue and the edges of his teeth and the corners of his mouth. He did this until Seongwoo--who couldn't take the cruel teasing anymore--whined and dug his fingers into his shoulders in retaliation.

Daniel chuckled just before he gave his horny baby what he was begging for—a searching, searing tongue fully wrestling with his own. They tasted like the pasta sauce with a hint of mint from their toothpaste. It was addicting. They hungrily licked and sucked all over the inside and outside of their mouths until the delicious taste was gone. Breathless, they parted swollen, saliva soaked lips several minutes of passionate kissing later, resting their foreheads and noses against each other. Daniel’s hands had somehow made their way under the back of his sweater and Seongwoo’s were tangled in his cardigan and tie. They gazed at each other with sheepish, bashful looks despite the clear want in their dilated, dark eyes.

“Please do tell me honestly. Why are you seducing me so hard core today, baby? You know you don’t even need to do that. You could just smile and blink and I’d be hard as granite.”

Seongwoo looked down shyly, licking his swollen lips, and hummed softly as Daniel stuffed his hands further up his shirt to caress the bare skin of his entire back. It was ticklish and pleasing to the brunette, who shivered and wiggled against the elder.

“I just wanted today to be special. And I wanted to let you know that…I’m ready. To take things a bit further.”

“Hmm, how far can I go?” Daniel smirked wickedly, lightly scratching along his spine.

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, fingers playing with the back of Daniel’s hair and twisting his thin, multi-colored fashion tie rather nervously. “Why don’t you just go with the flow of our instincts and see. I don’t want an out this time. No safe words.”

“No safe words?” Daniel had become mesmerized, breathing still coming out ragged, as he stared at Seongwoo’s moving, tempting lips he already was dying to ravage again.

His body was absolutely on fire, screaming at him that he needed their clothes to be off and pressed together this instant.

“You really should be more careful, Seongwoo. I can only be a perfect gentleman up to a certain point…” he murmured thickly in his deep, accented tone.

Seongwoo shivered, his eyes fluttering closed. A moan escaped the model’s lips as the sound of that unique, masculine tone and the lightly caressing fingers set his insides on fire and shot electricity through his nerves. Daniel more firmly pressed his fingers so he was scratching down the edges of either side of his spine, rolling their hips flush together. At some point, Seongwoo had unconsciously wrapped his legs around the older and slid more off the table so that their erections would bump together. The intial contact of their stiff, hot members together was positively maddening.

Daniel didn’t like the idea of no safe words and Seongwoo realized he needed to address that in his hazy mind. Before they went nuts on each other by letting their raw instincts take over, some things needed to be said. Because as much as he liked Seongwoo’s body, he liked him more and cared about him as a person. They needed to slow down and have a heart to heart moment.

“The reason I don’t want any is because it’s not normal. Daniel, I want a regular relationship with you as well. I don’t want to even think about the money. I don’t look at my account ever, you know that? I don’t want to estimate how much money you have given to me or be tempted to think that I need more. I don’t want to do things with you just to earn money, as I’ve told you. I also don’t need those safe words because I trust you. You just know when it’s too far for me and you’ve always stopped. I never once used them, if you’ll recall. Not seriously. I believe that you will read my emotions this time as well. Because you care.”

“You trust me? You want a normal relationship?” Daniel parroted, scared to hope that he had heard those words that felt like boxing gloves to his temples.

“Yes, I do. I mean, I want us to feel that the increase in intimacy within our agreed upon arrangement is happening as normally as possible. I don’t want to feel dirty or be thinking of dollar signs when we’re being intimate or dating, okay? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to either.”

“Right, I wouldn’t want that. I don’t think about it. Money doesn’t matter to me. You matter to me. What you want. If you are happy or not. How I can please you, physically and emotionally. When I'm with you, money is the furthest thing from my mind, believe me.”

“I can sense that. And I honestly feel the same. I know it would be impossible to believe with what I am. How we’ve met and all. But it’s true all the same. I hope that you could easily trust me as I trust you. Despite we know that we shouldn’t trust each other like that because of all the scams and betrayals we know have existed.”

“I do though Seongwoo. I totally trust you. I believe you are a good person that’s not just faking everything to suck money out of me. So, what do you want to do then?”

“I don’t want to discuss anything anymore beforehand. About money and how far we should go. I don’t want safe words. I just want our intimacy to increase levels like a normal couple would.”

“Meaning…?” Daniel pressed with his head cocked.

Seongwoo’s eyes were hooded as he looked down at the threads in the cardigan he was bashfully fidgeting with. Daniel tried hard not to get distracted and turned on by his constant lip chewing.

“Meaning nothing really special. Just that we go with the flow. We won’t have sex until it feels right. In the mean time, we can do whatever we want that doesn’t include penetration.”

“Oh…shit.”

Seongwoo laughed, surprised at the curse word as Daniel rarely cursed. He was the one that cursed much more often.

“What’s wrong? You need to go to the bathroom?” the bratty younger man teased with a playful grin.

Daniel huskily chuckled and then growled, leaning in to bite at his triangular freckles in reprimand. “Terrible ajae gag there, Ong. Are you sure you’re really in your early twenties?”

“Last time I checked. But maybe my parents lied about my age. If you see any grey hairs, please pluck them out.”

Seongwoo giggled, feeling incredibly drunk on happiness, affection, and desire, petting Daniel’s hair and staring at him with amused warmth.

“I just feel a bit overwhelmed now. You really know how to spring stuff on an old man. If you say something like that, Seongwoo, it does funny things to me. Terrible things to me. You can’t imagine the wolfish thoughts running through my head now. You just gave me permission to have my way with you and we happen to be totally alone and entangled on top of your kitchen counter right now. What am I supposed to do with that?”

Seongwoo shrugged with a cheeky grin, not denying anything.

“Do what ever feels right. That's what I've been doing since you got the groceries out. So, the real question is, Daniel, what are you hesitating for? We set up a nice scenario and I'm willing to let you take full advantage of me. You don’t need to think so much about it, Daniel. I’m an honest, straight-forward person. This isn’t a test. I’m not playing a mind-reading game. I mean what I said. Just what you interpreted. You can have your way with me. Up to a point. The ball is in your court. From now on, I also want to go along with what you want. I want to please you instead of always receiving pleasure. That’s what boyfriends want. You don’t need to keep only thinking of me and following my wishes. You don't need to play the perfect gentleman every time you pop a boner. Let’s be in this relationship together, whatever it is. It’s normal that we’d just explore our intimacy together day by day. It's normal that we'd end up going crazy on each other in the middle of cooking.”

Daniel whined, laying his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“Seongwoo, ugh. You’re killing me. I’m so hard now and about to pounce on you. You just shattered what’s left of my gentlemanly shell. Do you have any idea the repercussions of what you’ve just done with that sweet speech? I mean, I’m flattered, don’t get me wrong. That’s something even more than I dreamed of happening between us, you know.

I’m just worried about you if I let my instincts take over. What if I hurt you by being too enthusiastic? What if you feel cheap and used when I send you a bonus later? What if I couldn’t read the signs you wanted to stop or I read it but just couldn’t stop the beast in me? The last thing I want to do is lose you because I basically raped you and made you feel like a prostitute whose feelings weren’t considered. I think you clearly overestimate the control I have and underestimate how attractive you are…”

Seongwoo giggled, smiling and rubbing his nose against Daniel’s scarlet temple, comfortingly brushing the red head like he would a puppy. Daniel relaxed a bit but his shoulders were still tensed and his expression complicated. He appeared to be having all sorts of complex thoughts and inner debates.

“Why do you think things would turn out that way? Daniel, I’m not a virgin. Far~ from it, trust me or ask Jaehwan. I’ve had sex with guys I cared about and knew a lot less about than you, believe me. Even though I regretted it, it didn’t crush me.

And you are a good person who has an unbelievably strong control of your emotions and desires. I’ve seen that over and over again. That’s one of the reasons I trust you. You are considerate and kind and just the right balance of passionate and gentle. That’s what has made me want you despite I figured it wouldn’t be possible. That’s what’s got me imagining dirty things with you in my dreams every night, waking up in a cold sweat, needing to take freezing showers, pleasuring myself every night to the thought of you and pictures of you in suits.

It’s you, I think, that are underestimating how attractive you are, Daniel. I’ve actually desperately wanted to go further with you for a long time. I just thought you would have initiated it by now. I was confused what was taking you so long, scared a man couldn't be good enough after only being with plastically perfect bodied women.”

Daniel shook his head, sighing deeply, shoulders slumping in defeat under the younger’s caring, comforting fingertips.

“No, no, no. Of course you are perfect and I want you bad too. It just wouldn't be right for me to ask first. The nature of our relationship is that you will do almost anything I wish to please me and that will assure satisfaction and balance. If I ask you or push you, there’s no way that I could guarantee that you were doing this because you wanted it.

That’s why I couldn’t take things much further than we have done all this time. I respect you and I want to go at your speed. I’ve spent my whole life with fake relationships that I bulldozed my way through. I don’t want to do that with you. I want to be actually wanted for who I am. I wish you were insanely attracted to me. Not for my money or status.”

Seongwoo hummed, giving him a squeeze around the neck before releasing him. “I told you, Niel, that I don’t give a crap about any piece of that. Come here and I’ll show you. I think you are the type that is more of a visual learner.”

One by one, Seongwoo removed the watch, phone, earrings, rings, necklace, designer clothes until the red head was naked from the top up. The expensive items were piled up haphazardly on the kitchen counter. Seongwoo smiled sweetly as he lightly grazed Daniel’s bare, tan, smooth skin.

“There, that’s better. Much better. I don’t care about what a penny of these costs. Money doesn’t make a man, Daniel. What makes a man is his character. You have the greatest personality and mind. I would be attracted to you if you were penniless and wearing rags.”

Daniel felt vulnerable and close to crying as Seongwoo had done that. It held so much significant meaning for him, that little action. It was like Seongwoo was stripping away all of his insecurities and pain rather than just materials. Covering them up and healing him with affection and adoration as he gently stroked and innocently kissed every gradually exposed bit of skin.

“You mean that? You would like me if I were absolutely nothing but a name?”

He opened his eyes, vulnerability evident, voice coming out a shaky whisper. For some weird reason, they were both gasping for breath, sweaty, flushed deeply, and with glistening, emotional eyes. Seongwoo nodded, looking him straight in the eye. Daniel felt like he could read through his mind and heart as if he were a crystal statue.

“Yes, Daniel. I do mean that. Even if you had not a single penny or belonging to your name, I would like you. As long as your sweet, sincere, comical personality and big heart of gold stay the same.”

Slowly, the model glided a hand up the red-heads smooth, sculpted chest, stopping over his heart, leaning in and pulling the CEO by the neck closer to him.

“Seongwoo…” he choked out, overcome with emotions. It was the first time he'd let himself open up like this--expose his insecurities and deep wounds so rawly.

Seongwoo’s smile was understanding and incredibly soft(despite inwardly cursing those women who had used and abused a pure, sensitive sweetheart of a man to this state). “I know. Just come here. Talking more just ruins the masterpiece moment I worked hard to create. I bet those plastic, prissy girls never built up a mountain of sexual tension this big.”

Daniel chuckled softly. “This narcissist. Why he’s so unfairly hot and indeed always right on the dot though? Impossible to resist since day one…”

Their eyes fluttered closed, their hearts raced, their breathing stopped, their heads shifted in opposite directions as they went a millimeter per second towards each other. At the moment their lips met this time, it was the first kiss they’d ever had that felt like it shifted the earth and created a hole in the universe which was about to suck them deep inside. The bright star between them had imploded, pulling them into a dark, steamy abyss. 

 

 

Their pasta was left on the stove to go cold and harden. Their dinner turned out to be each other instead. The couple undressed and spent a significant part of the night passionately kissing, caressing, nibbling and sucking marks over every part of their exposed chests.

They attempted to grind there when they couldn’t possibly stand the torture of being turned on and teased into insanity any longer. It hurt, felt awkward, and there were several comical moments where Seongwoo complained of cramps and they had to stop before they could get enough friction to reach release.

“Would you prefer to continue on the couch or the floor?” Daniel murmured while kissing along the brunette's cut jaw.

Seongwoo hummed as he caressed the shoulders he had become addicting to feeling. “I love your beautifully muscular back so much to hurt it like mine is feeling right now. Plus, it’s Jaehwan’s duty to sweep and mop and I know for a fact he hasn’t done it in at least a month. I’m pretty sure dead flies, dust, and hair monsters aren’t a kink for you.”

Daniel insisted on carrying Seongwoo with his hands cupped on his bottom and long, slender legs wrapped around his hips. To Seongwoo, it was a display and slap in the face that Daniel was incredibly buff compared to him (and that he was the bottom in this relationship until he asked not to be).

Seongwoo was learning not to mind so much. It might have been a prick to his pride at one point, but on the other hand it was also attractive and melted his insides. He may not have been the sort that liked being protected and cared for just because he wasn’t used to receiving that treatment. He was coming to the realization recently that maybe the ‘bottom’ role actually suited him. It was much easier and emotionally satisfying. As long as he had a confident, trustworthy alpha like Daniel who was taking care of him and keeping him properly in line.

Daniel got in the position that a suddenly whiney Seongwoo wanted, insisting that things would feel better the way he had in mind and he wouldn’t ruin the moment with ‘ah, cramp, cramp, get off!’ Seongwoo was sitting on his hips while Daniel was laying across their couch, both shirtless, shimmering with sweat, and flushed a deep pink.

“Hmm…” Seongwoo hummed, licking his lips, staring and tracing his fingers around the statuesque features he had not had much opportunity to admire visually.

Daniel was like Adonis in Greek mythology. Only he had red hair and huge shoulders, so he was lightyears hotter.

Daniel asked with curious amusement, “What are you thinking, Ongie? Is this where we’re stopping? Not that I mind, but we still have two pesky problems to--”

“Hell, no! We are far from stopping!” Seongwoo replied vehemently, laying down on his furnace of a chest and rubbing their unzipped erections together.

Daniel smirked and chuckled, his buff arms crossed under his head coolly like the master of some mansion waiting to be served by his mistress. Those bulging biceps made Seongwoo’s mouth water. “Well, that’s good to hear. But you’re sure turning turtle on me. I miss the frisky rabbit.”

Seongwoo hissed and pretended to scratch his face. “I’m not a turtle or rabbit. I’m a cat!”

Daniel captured his dainty, alabaster hand and sucked a few of his fingers into his mouth. He ravaged them with his tongue, staring Seongwoo down hot and intense as the brunette moaned and arched his back, shifting his aching penis against Daniel’s for some much needed relief. Daniel stroked up and down his kitten's back as he sucked lightly, sweetly brushing his cheek and ears in a way he knew Seongwoo loved. Then his hand went down to cup his bottom underneath his loosened pants, jerking him down harder and rolling up into his hips.

Seongwoo cried out, turning and muffling his cries by biting into Daniel’s wrist. Their cocks were extremely sensitive after so long of waiting and having been rubbed by their zippers and buttons. Daniel didn’t move or even wince at the paint. He merely released his captive fingers, pinched his chin and dragged him in for a hot kiss. Seongwoo eagerly connected their lips, swollen wet lips already parted, tongue searching for its partner. They swirled their tongues slow but sensual.

Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s ass with both hands, kneading the cheeks and controlling him, urging him to grind faster and harder. Seongwoo moaned sensually and gasped, fingers digging into Daniel’s shoulders as he held him close, unable to focus fully on the kiss as sensations washed over them. The only thing seperating their cocks were two thin, damp layers of cotton, so they could feel every bump, dimp, and vein.

Eventually, it was feeling too insanely amazing and they were both close to the edge. The brunette could barely breathe, let alone properly kiss his lover. He buried his face in Daniel’s neck, lightly sucking and biting already purplish skin when he could, muffling his crazed moans slightly. Their lower bodies were shifting furiously in the fastest speed they had ever managed doing this. They were turned on beyond all belief and somehow had more energy and less control than usual.

Daniel was nuzzling, kissing, and licking along his ear, thick groans, ragged breath, sweet whispers of his name and how sweet and beautiful and sexy he thought he was slipping out of his plush lips. His large, solid hands on Seongwoo’s ass were gripping tight enough to leave bruises but Seongwoo loved this. Daniel shedding his careful getlemanly perfect boyfriend image to be rough and forceful with him was totally new. It was the sort of painful that showed passion and excited him further.

The model himself was guilty of inflicting lots of pain and bruises, probably more so. Especially on the CEO's neck and shoulders. Seongwoo gave more as he rocked back and forth rapidly when a rising tsunami he sensed came rushing in.

“Seongwoo, baby, please tell me you’re close. I can’t hold on much longer…” Daniel choked out in clear agony.

“Hmm, close--!” the flushed brunette cried into Daniel’s sweaty, musky flesh beneath his slackened jaw.

“Thank god,” Daniel huffed.

Then he left one hand on Seongwoo’s wildly rocking butt as his other hand moved to his waist to hold him in the sweetest embrace. Seongwoo held him close too, the intimacy working somehow to make him feel even hotter and closer. The emotions they felt from their serious talk still surrounded them in a cozy cloak.

It was the orgasm of the century. Indeed, each orgasm he had with Daniel was better than the last. Each one a feat that he hadn’t thought possible. Because even the first orgasm just from his sliding hand went high on his list of most incredible. Daniel was the most amazing lover and they had barely gotten to the truly good stuff. Today the shirts were off. Next time though…should he suggest they go for pants too? What other miraculous moments did their destined vat of untouched, simmering chemistry have in store?

Slutty cries spilled into the couch as Seongwoo burst violently, wetting them both through the fabric of their boxers (their pants had either slipped or been pushed in their desire to be as close as possible). Daniel’s groans were quiet, throaty, and thick, followed by caring, affectionate, thankful kisses all over the brunette’s sweaty, heated cheek, jaw, temple, and ears. They pressed and rolled into each other as they came down from their high and the waves of tingly pleasure crashed through them, spreading even to the very tips of their nails somehow.

 

 

Eventually, the intense feeling faded. They laid listlessly on the couch in a cozy, affectionate embrace, feeling hearts racing and the dampness and stickiness on every inch of them. Their breaths came in pants. Their lips expressed how they felt through pecks and nuzzles over bruises and marks from their impassioned last two hours. They had spent the entire night wrapped in feelings of utter bliss.

“Niel…”

“Hmm? What is it, kitty?”

“This is going to be an odd request. You have every right to refuse it. I just happen to really like cuddling after intimate moments. Would you, um…like to spend the night? Here, with me?”

Feeling embarrassed at how he’d stupidly worded that and his stuttering, Seongwoo buried his nose in the crook of Daniel’s arm, enjoying the super musky smell coming from his furry armpit.

“I would love that, Seongwoo. It's so normal, for one, in the good way. I like cuddles too. I’m a cuddle machine. I get lonely without human contact so I cuddle with all my cats, forcing them to sleep with me when I want to sleep. Ever since they were kittens. They hated it at first but they gave up or grew used to it, not sure which one.”

Seongwoo's expression turned sympathetic, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Ah, those poor kitties. I should give them a break, don’t you think? From cuddling duties?”

“You should. They would appreciate a night off every here and there.”

“I’m sure they would.”

Daniel's smile was incredibly sweet. “Why don’t you shower up and head to bed first? I’ll re-heat the pasta and we will have a very late-night snack in bed. Since we had something else entirely, but arguably way more delicious--no offense to your surely superb cooking skills--for dinner.”

Seongwoo giggled, snuggling into the red head’s warm super firm, hot chest, feeling giddy as Daniel pet his hair and kissed his forehead between almost every word. He adored the fact that Daniel was the affectionate time, before and after anything intimate. Most guys he’d been with weren’t and it had been a constant problem. Seongwoo had felt like he was being demanding at the same time feeling as if they were ignoring him and not liking him so much.

The idea of cuddling and falling asleep with Daniel had him excited. He forgot that Jaehwan had planned to come back in the morning to get his laptop he’d left there that he needed for note-taking in class.

 

 

“Seongwoo? Have you seen my USB? You said you were going to borrow it to…Omo!”

Jaehwan nearly slammed Seongwoo’s bedroom door shut. He peaked back in through a tiny crack, a huge smile spreading across his face.

He snickered and whispered, “What’s this? Is that…? Wah, you minx! You really did it, huh? I feel like such a proud mommy. Jeez, is that really Daniel? In a suit he’s such a hunk but in those alligator pajamas, he looks so cute…”

Jaehwan told himself he should go several times but he just couldn’t. Over the next ten minutes, he continued to sneakily glance in, observing the couple in matching pajamas sleeping soundly and motionless in Seongwoo’s single size bed.

Daniel had given up the only pillow, using one of Seognwoo’s larger seal dolls to rest his head on. They were spooning, but Seongwoo’s head was turned towards Daniel as if he had asked for a kiss and then just fell asleep that way or he couldn’t stand the idea of not looking at him when he woke up. Daniel had his arm wrapped snugly around his waist, pulling him flush to his chest.

The red head CEO was sleeping peacefully with his nose pressed close to Seongwoo’s crown as if he had fallen asleep inhaling the scent of his shampoo from his just washed hair. Seongwoo’s hands were both holding on to the hand that was poking out from under his pillow, suggesting Seongwoo had at one point been lying on his arm and Daniel had adjusted the pillow more there so he was comfortable but hadn’t removed his arm despite it had gone numb because he didn’t want to wake his baby up.

Somehow Jaehwan had this freaky ability to guess what had happened between those two just by looking at the way they slept.

Just before Jaehwan left for school—reluctantly—he snapped a picture and sent it Seongwoo’s kakao. The phone buzzing on his desk next to the one with a Spiderman case Jaehwan assumed was Daniel the Marvel fan’s didn’t even disturb the exhausted couple who were slumbering soundly.

 

Jaenie: This is the cutest sight I have ever seen in my entire life, Ong Seongwoo! Whatever you do, please keep him and bring him around more often. Preferably when I’m actually around next time. Maybe a double date? I really want to meet him next time. Anyways, money arrangement aside, you two are a really adorable couple. I approve this relationship. Big time. I’m so proud and happy for you! Sleep well, lover boy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Happy Ongniel week too! The joy for scientists keep coming, isn't it amazing. Red head hot tomale super confident gay Niel is feeding scientists so very well. Even super panicked gay Ong is joining in and getting braver. November has been an amazing month. November is the rise of ongniel hahaha. Hopefully December is the greatest month and comeback we've ever had and w1 gets tons of awards at end of the year shows/music shows and is free from any drama. No fan wars or ship wars please. Stream, stream, stream, vote, vote, vote ^^ 
> 
> Back to the story, most importantly. Actually, this kitchen scene was shorter and put in the last chapter previously. I decided not to make monster chapters too often so that's why I moved  it to it's own chapter and embellished it. Adding all this stuff with Jaenie and their slightly emotional talk. I think it made things hotter and sweeter? I hope you thought so anyway. Thanks to certain buddies who gave me ideas how ongniel could seduce each other to the point of madness through cooking (I sort of wanted it to seem like a porno). The story will be longer than I intended since I keep adding scenes to it as things pop up in my mind. Maybe you will like that though, since it means more hotness/fluff for you and it extends my retirement date haha.
> 
> Chapter 9 is already written and in the editing process. I suppose I will see you in the middle of next week! It includes a double date with Minhwan~ Have a great day. Please tell me what you thought even if it's litterally two words. I appreciate and feel so inspired for it.
> 
> Also, have you found my Gapyeong entries yet? haha. Some readers already did. I guess I DO have a style then?
> 
> <3 Raina


	9. What BFFs Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy filler chapter: ongniel and minhwan go on a double date in a shopping mall, competing for whose the 'closer' couple.

Daniel: Did you ask yet?

 

Seongwoo sighed and put his chopsticks down on the kitchen table. Him and Jaehwan were watching Law of the Jungle while eating dinner(rice and bulgogi). Daniel had been pestering him for days to set up a double date with Jaehwan and Minhyun. He had finally agreed today to bring up the idea but he had been stalling for hours.

Apparently, Daniel was dying to meet them. Jaehwan because he was Seongwoo's bestie and Minhyun because he was a fan. That was Seongwoo’s guess anyway. He might want to meet them simply to compare his skills as a daddy. Seongwoo was nervous partially about that—being judged as a terrible baby in comparison to his experienced friend—which was one of the many reasons he was against it.

Jaehwan was chewing on a chunk of yellow radish, looking like a mix of a hamster and a goat with his big ears and fluffy cheeks. "What is it?" he questioned with slight concern.

"Daddy stuff..." The model sighed again, dejectedly picking at some grains of rice at the edge of the white bowl.

Jaehwan’s expression turned stern and protective, sort of like a big brother. "Is Daniel giving you trouble? I can text him in your place. I'm good at putting Daddies back in line."

Seongwoo shook his head, thankful for the offer but not needing it. He had been pushing this off for weeks. He really should just get it over with—like pulling off a band-aid. It was literally one of the only things Daniel had ever asked him for and he had been so sweet, and attentive, not to mention a satisfying, selfless lover. Seongwoo felt like he owed it to the kind hearted CEO somehow. How bad could one date possibly go?

The brunette spat it out in a rush, keeping things straight and simple, "Daniel wants to go on a double date with you and Minhyun."

He chewed on his lip and put his flaming face in his hands, regretting it right away. Jaehean spit out some ground radish pieces into his rice bowl in shock, then snickered evilly.

"He does, does he? Have you actually agreed?"

"I did. Or I wouldn't be telling you now, dufus," he groaned, wishing he could turn back time to cancel it.

He was already getting a bad feeling from Jaehwan's initial reaction. He should never have underestimated the pixie he lived with. Surely Jaehwan was already planning on embarrassing things to say or do to sabotage the date and humiliate his friend in front of their rich crushes.

"Oh, boy. You must really like him, seeing you’re even more terrified of disappointing him than being embarrassed. Ong is a total pabo for Kang Daniel indeed. I thought you swore you would rather go bald and sleep in the bathroom forever than let me even meet him? What happened to all of that?"

"I still feel that way but he keeps asking me. The date itself will be torture enough for me. Especially on my self-esteem and sleep patterns. Please don't make it worse by making me stick to that idiotic comment," Seongwoo begged, peeking one sparkly eye out in a last-minute appeal tempt.

Jaehwan snickered, muttering ‘cutie pie’ under his breath and patting the model’s arm. "I'll be on my best behavior, don't worry. Since you really seem to like him, it would be cruel of your bestie to humiliate you. I won't make your Daddy run away after he finds out how kinky and nerdy you actually are."

Seongwoo didn't trust a word he said though because of the playful tone in his voice. He pushed aside his bowl and plopped his head in his folded arms, groaning in misery.

"I really don't want to do this. Why am I being so nice to him?"

Jaehwan patted his head, leaning in close to whisper in a mocking tone, "Because you adore him. You are as hooked as a fish in a lake during summer when it's camping season. Whip-whip-whip-whip whipped really bad.”

"Ugh, I am..." Seongwoo hated to admit it.

 

 

Daniel: So~ What did he say? Can we go?

Seongwoo: He said yes. Unfortunately…

Daniel: Heol! Awesome, that’s totally daebak?!

Seongwoo: Niel…Are you googling what younger people use as slang again? -_-

Daniel: Ah, maybe… Does that phrase not work in this context? He he *scratches head

Seongwoo: Sure, it works. It just doesn’t really suit your image. It makes you seem pretty lame, honestly. I would have pretended not to know you or went the other way if we were together right now.

 

Daniel sent a pouty picture, clad in a white turtle neck with his hair loose and a pretty flower earring in. Seongwoo almost fainted because he recalls that was like the clothes he had been wearing when they had the incident in the car. He fanned his red face and pushed the steamy, intense memories far away. For the sake of his sanity(he didn’t allow himself to recall that memory until night safe in his cozy bed).

 

Daniel: Are you calling me old again, you brat? Grr…

Seongwoo: No, no. I wouldn’t dare, Sir! Don’t punish me~ Use all those phrases as much as you want. I don’t really mind if it makes you look like you’re trying way too hard to fit in to make up for having a younger boyfriend. I think it’s pretty cute. The fact that your insecurities are showing too. Most importantly it gets me to laugh, right?

Daniel: Oh, so now you dare use that foul c-word, huh? Punishments are certainly in order. Dire ones. I can make you laugh later.

 

Seongwoo sent a bunch of giggling, cute cat emojis that Daniel always got a kick out of, cat lady that he was.

Seongwoo silently prayed to himself that it wasn’t going to be tickling attacks. Anything but that. That punishment was the absolute worst. Daniel enjoyed giving Seongwoo punishments in physical form (none that would count as abuse) for being especially bratty and making fun of him, always of a naughty, pleasureful sort.

 

Seongwoo: Can you not, pwease?

Seongwoo sent a selfie of his pouty face with his hands up at his chin like paws.

 

Daniel: Hahaha. You know how to appeal to me all too well. Look at Ori! Even he thinks you’re a cat!

Daniel sent a video of Ori pawing, meowing, and sniffing at Seongwoo’s most recent picture blown up on his tablet.

 

Seongwoo: I did tell you to be careful of telling me too much about yourself. I’m good at using things against others. That is just the beginning of all the ‘cat’ stuff I have to manipulate you muahaha.

Daniel: Even the thought of your evil laugh is cute. Indeed you are good at that though. I’m a total puppy puppet around you. Whipped, as Jaehwan so frankly put it. I should learn from you.

Seongwoo: I think you already are. How else would we have ended up with this double dating situation? *smacking head with immense regret I guess we’re both whipped pretty bad, huh?

Daniel: Hahaha. *blocks Don’t hurt that pretty head. You might become more of an Ongcheongie(and that’s dangerous). That IS right. I did sort of sucker you into this one.

I don’t know what you’re so worried about. Jaehwan doesn’t seem bad. He’s supportive, friendly, and helpful. And I can guarantee that he’s not going to steal me away, if you’re still worried about that.

Seongwoo: Let’s just say hypothetically that I am… How can you guarantee that? Jaehwan could be the most charming man you’ve ever met in your entire life. You never know.

Daniel: I highly doubt it. Because I have already met that person. I don’t believe there is anyone more charming than you. Only you have the genuine charm powers.

Seongwoo: Powers? What am I? Tokyo Mew Mew’s heroine? Hahaha Nya? Nya~

Daniel: Yeah, yeah, sort of! That was a really good anime, actually. I had a crush on Ichigo hard core. I could see you in that outfit.

Hmm…

Sorry for the late reply. I got distracted with bad thoughts. And now I’m imagining you saying ‘nya’. Alright, this is bad for my heart. Let me go take my old man meds haha.

Seongwoo: As long as you stay far away from the Viagra. Don’t mix them up or we’ll seriously be in trouble haha.

 

Seongwoo started imagining things after that as well. Their conversation went quiet. He grew hot at the idea though it was also shocking and shameful because Ichigo was a cat girl in a pink, fluffy dress.

 

Seongwoo: This cat perv, seriously *rolls eyes *giggles

 

“Ong, you’re biting a hole through your lip again. If you’re not careful, you’re going to end up with permanent teeth marks. Are you even going to plan this date? Minhyun already has suggested three activities and locations while you two were caught up flirting. Not that I really mind but…”

On the spur of the moment, Seongwoo searched the anime and showed him the character him and Daniel were talking about.

“Apparently, Daniel was imagining me in this. Do you remember this show?”

“Of course I do!” He proceeded to sing the opening song. “Oh, I just got an idea. Remember how I didn’t get you a present yet for returning to school? I will get a sexy cosplay costume you can use later to seduce Daniel like crazy with. You don’t have to use it but you should have a weapon just in case you need to get your way and nothing else is working. Or you did something wrong and you need to distract him when he gets really angry.”

Seongwoo raised a dark, groomed eyebrow, wondering if he should proceed down that lane by asking a follow up question. He wasn’t as interested in what Jaehwan had to say as he was in continuing his conversation with Daniel, however. It was much more entertaining, so he took his phone back. Seongwoo didn’t at all believe that his friend would really do it as Jaehwan didn’t do half the things that he said he was going to.

 

Daniel: Anyways, I was talking about your all powerful, adorable beauty marks. I can’t find anyone more charming because of those pretty guys.

Seongwoo: So, you’re going to trade me out for a younger baby with four freckles closer together then? Is that what you’re suggesting?

Daniel: I guess it’s possible *gasp Will you gather all the babies with odd freckles and dispose of them in your secret Hello Kitty decorated otaku layer?

Seongwoo: What makes you think you’re worth that even if I happened to have one? *hmph.

Daniel: Ouch. I’m not yet? Uh-oh~ I better double your allowance!

Seongwoo: Or you could just cancel this date you strangely want so badly and I’ll like you a lot more? You know I don’t care much for excessive amounts of money dropped.

Daniel: Nice try there, Ichiong. Speaking of, here’s some ideas I was thinking of.

 

Jaehwan shook Seongwoo and climbed onto his shoulder to peek at the phone he was hiding in the corner of the couch they had moved to.

“What are you giggling like a high schooler about? What did he say? I want to know everything. Why are you so secretive about your guys’ conversations these days? Oh my god, I got it! You’re sexting him right now, aren’t you? That’s why you won’t show me. You naughty boy! Did he send you dick pics yet? You should use that one sparkly pink vibrator you keep und—”

Seongwoo gasped in offense and shoved the obnoxious younger off so he tumbled on to his back.  
“We are doing nothing off the sort! Don’t you dare remind me of the time that you snooped for your Christmas present and found my private pleasure stash either. I’m still pissed and horrified about it. I was only laughing because it’s cute how into this double date thing he is. He’s already done research. Usually he’d just be playing with his cats, re-watching Marvel movies in his theater room, or gaming in his bat cave.”

Jaehwan snickered, teasingly arching a brow. “You certainly know your choding Daddy’s schedule like the back of your hand. Rather odd for someone who can barely remember his own schedule from the day before.”

Seongwoo waved his smirking friend off, biting a grin and flushing sheepishly. Jaehwan didn’t need to say the phrase he always did. In the back of his mind, Seongwoo sort of knew it—he was becoming whipped. The law student had a point there but he wasn’t going to give the arrogant prick the benefit of knowing he was right. Jaehwan was the sort that grew a big head, thought of himself legitimately as a king, and lorded his superiority over others for weeks.

 

 

As a distraction, Seongwoo started listing where Daniel wanted to go out loud instead. The two babies went back and forth through the night quite past their bed times, texting their daddies to try and set up an activity to do on the date. Nothing worked out as Daniel and Minhyun were not only complete opposites, they were apparently both stubborn and not up to trying new things they figured they wouldn’t like.

Daniel for example suggested bowling but Minhyun refused because he insisted the shoes weren’t washed properly and were swimming in bacteria. Minhyun once suggested they go to a musical but Daniel didn’t want to sit and think much since he was an action-oriented person. Seongwoo could testify that he was a person who couldn’t sit still long unless he was 100% interested in something.

The roommates put down their phones to take a break. They sighed, rubbing their sore wrists and necks as they stumbled to the kitchen. Both of them were feeling stressed and tired, wanting their daddies to just come to a conclusion already for their exhausted babies’ sakes. They were drinking orange juice to give themselves a sugar boost before going back to the negotiation that wouldn’t end until one daddy won the ‘best date idea award’. Despite both their babies had promised they were fine with anything. Jaehwan was even less of a picky person than Seongwoo was.

“What’s something all rich man can enjoy?”

“Hmm. It’s a toughy. Considering their personalities, we need to find something that no man would mind doing in the winter that isn’t all about the arts or competing in some sort of game…”

They had a brain blast simultaneously as if the sugar had acted as a magical catalyst. They turned to each other with bright expressions, pointing a finger out in an ‘ah-ha!’ moment.

“I got it! Shopping!”

The two besties then poked their extended pointer fingers together like in E.T. and giggled like the huge dorks they were (mostly in the confines of their home where there wasn’t anyone they needed to impress). They chugged the leftover juice, dumping the glasses in a pile with those from dinner (they usually played rock scissors paper for dishes duty). They posed the idea to their daddies and got an instant approval. It seemed their assumption had been correct—every daddy enjoyed using his riches to spoil their babies, especially around holiday season.

 

 

“Hello!” Seongwoo called when he reached Daniel and Minhyun, who were standing like handsome statues in front of the mall’s entrance.

He was slightly out of breath since he had pulled lazy Jaehwan across the street before the green arrows on the pedestrian light disappeared fully. He didn’t like the idea of jaywalking or risking getting hit, even if Jaehwan insisted that he could win the case and get lots of extra money for them if an accident occurred.

Daniel didn’t seem to care right then that there was his ‘idol’ in the flesh or another bystander. He only had eyes and brilliant smiles for Seongwoo. He pulled the brunette eagerly to his side, linking his hand through the crook of his arm, and half hugged him, pecking his temple sweetly. Seongwoo couldn’t possibly help the smile or heat that crept up his face, revealing how pleased he was to see the CEO again.

He didn’t at all mind the physical display of affection. Usually he would but today it was sort of nice. He could show off their close relationship to Jaehwan. Get childish revenge for how Jaehwan mostly knowingly rubbed his happiness in his face constantly.

Daniel seemed to be of the same mindset as him, or he had just stopped giving two fucks completely, which was also possible. “Hey, baby. What took you so long? I was practically dying from missing you,” he pretended to whisper but he wasn’t speaking soft at all so everyone heard him.

He left his arm possessively wrapped around the model’s shoulders as Seongwoo greeted Minhyun and introduced everyone formally. They all bowed and smiled with a mix of politeness, curiosity and slight shyness. There followed an awkward silence. Except for Jaehwan, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, blowing on his cold hands, begging that they rush inside before he turned into a snowman. Seongwoo knew that rather than being cold, he just wanted to get closer to Daniel so he could start asking one of his millions of questions.

"Are you cold, Jaenie? Let's go in." Minhyun frowned in concern, fox-like eyes only on his mandu-cheeked, leather jacketed baby ever since they had gotten out of the train station.

Funnily enough, the situation was like a love square in a cheesy drama as Jaehwan only had eyes for Daniel most of the time, awed by how incredible his looks and presence were in the flesh.

Seongwoo kept on looking at his lover as well with sheer pride and only slightly disguised admiration. Daniel looked every bit high class today. He had put on smoky eye make-up, red tinted gloss, and had his flaming hair style differently in a wavy fashion that was soft and still incredibly sexy. His outfit was fit black slacks, a tucked in wine turtle neck, and a cleanly-cut, simple black coat -- everything emphasize his long legs, thick thighs, and broad shoulders. The colors complimented the fair undertone of his caramelly skin and the stark contrast of his scarlet hair.

"You are going to stare a hole right through me like that, Seongwoo," Daniel whispered teasingly when they went inside the department store.

The area was white, sparkly clean, decorated all over for the Christmas season. Daniel had figured that Seongwoo would love that sort of thing. He would get like a curious cat when they explored outside around anything prettily, decorated, and shiny he found. Not that his boyfriend being completely enamored with his looks that day wasn’t any less adorable. It made the hassle he had gone through with professionals since 7 am that Saturday worth it.

Seongwoo looked away with a bashful expression. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I just happen to like this look."

Daniel chuckled, sliding his arm down slowly from his shoulder to his hand. He held it loosely for awhile. "I know. I read in one of your interviews that you liked turtlenecks."

"Right. They are modest and simple yet the class and the tight fit and the mystery of what the skin looks like underneath which is...just ugh…" Seongwoo clawed the air with his hand, letting out a frustrated sound and unable to continue speaking properly.

"Which you find to be incredibly sexy yet soft. An intriguing combination."

Seongwoo giggled hiding a shy flattered smile. "You memorized my answer from Elle, I see."

Daniel smiled proudly, eyes on his lovely boyfriend who was classily dressed in grey slacks, a white turtleneck, and a soft, tan, intricately layered trench coat. His hair was styled in elegant waves to emphasize even more how soft and princely he could be. "I did."

"And you told me to wear a turtleneck not to dress warm but to have a couple look."

"Also correct. I wanted to show off our superiority. Make you feel more confident. Just because they have been together longer doesn’t mean they are closer, more comfortable, or know each other better. I had to cheat by finding out all the random tidbits I could digging to the deepest, darkest corners of the internet though."

Seongwoo couldn’t hide how impressed and surprised he was at that. Daniel chuckled as he tapped his baby’s dropped chin until his gaping mouth closed. Then, he brushed the backside of his fingers over the model’s tiny, unique beauty marks with care.

"How did you know I was worried about that?" Seongwoo murmured softly.

Daniel shrugged his massive shoulders and tugged at the thick collar of his shirt, temples beading with sweat because the mall was heated. The sweat and the shirt tugging which exposed sudden flashes of pale neck made him several times sexier which was simply a fire hazard. Seongwoo was in desperate need for a fire extinguisher for his insides.

"Because I know you better than you think. You are obvious to me, Seongwoo. Clear as crystal."

Choding Daniel came out to ruin the sweet moment by winking and clicking his tongue, ‘shooting’ his fingers at a glass snowflake hanging near them. That made him look incredibly cute instead of illegally hot. Well, cute he could handle a bit better at least. Seongwoo prayed he would remain like that. Getting turned on in front of his friend in public would be terribly embarrassing.

He was already feeling uncomfortable how Jaehwan was walking slowly in front of them and frequently looking over his shoulder to eavesdrop on them. He was way too curious and invested. He should be a better baby or he might get scolded or teased at home. God forbid, he had to sit through another hour long lecture on blowjobs. He could never look at a banana and plastic bags the same way since.

"Turn around," he mouthed with a playful glare, motioning with his free hand.

Jaehwan stuck out his tongue, then turned back to his daddy. They had their arms casually linked. As soon as Jaehwan turned to Minhyun, a serene smile crossed the elder’s chic face. The usually reserved man who seemed to look down on the world as if everything was boring and below him looked warmly back as soon as he felt eyes on him. His smile was not the polite, cool, half smirk he wore with strangers. It was amused and affectionate and just a tad bit shy.

Seongwoo liked seeing that. Jaehwan had a softer, shier smile when their eyes met. It appeared as if they were hiding a huge secret and living in their own world for several moments.

Seongwoo sighed and pouted as he looked at that. He was not as worried about his friend being obviously in love with the older celebrity he was in an arrangement with. These days he was more envious than anything when he saw the way they acted together. It was incredibly convincing. If he hadn't known better, it would appear as if they were in a real relationship.

I don’t know why it bothers me, but I want that for us to, I want us to seem like a normal couple happily in love, he thought glumly.

Daniel watched Seongwoo's expressions alter like a turning kaleidoscope with amusement. One of his favorite new games was reading his expressive face and guessing what his pretty, emotionally complex boyfriend was thinking. The brunette was honest about many things but those that he was uncomfortable admitting, Daniel could easily read on his face. Which was a good thing. He utilized it as a map to find the path to make his baby happier, which was his daily mission.

Daniel grabbed his hand and gently moved it into the crook of his arm. Seongwoo flushed, looking up at him curiously but clearly pleased--fighting a flattered, precious grin.

"We look even better," he promised. "Even more so like a real couple."

Seongwoo chewed on his lip as he stared down at the floor. He felt bashful and his heart was flipping like crazy. "I love and hate when you do that, Niel. Your mind reading ability is freaky."

"It only works with you, baby," the red head swore. “It’s an Ongniel is science kind of thing.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle. "Are you hot? Take your jacket off."

At his concerned look, Daniel cursed lightly. He was embarrassed to be sweating. The look was better with the coat on but he had no choice but to take it off as he was already sweating buckets five minutes after entering the mall. Seongwoo let his arm go, helping him kindly out of his coat.

"Hmm, Seongwoo? What is it?" Daniel turned around with his coat draped over his arm to see why the brunette had stopped.

Seongwoo stood frozen in mid-step, staring at his back with wide eyes. Daniel felt there and tried to see, worried that maybe sweat was showing through or the jacket fuzz had stuck to him.

"What is it? What’s there?" He repeated several times, half laughing half growing increasingly anxious.

Seongwoo blinked and looked up at him. Then he heated deeply, hiding a coy smile behind his sleeve. "Nothing~"

"What do you mean nothing? That look shows there is certainly something," he complained. “Don’t be a brat and tell me, Ongcheongie!”

Seongwoo laughed softly as Daniel went around in circles tugging at his fit sweater. He looked so much like a puppy chasing his tail it was ridiculous. The reason he had stopped in his tracks was the way that shirt hugged Daniel's back muscles. He looked incredible from the back today. Masculine and super buff like an Avenger in those spandex suits, the bulging definition of every contour shown to absolute perfection, leaving not a single bit of his physical shape to the imagination.

Seongwoo had only seen the CEO’s muscular back once when he had put on his shirt after they messed around half clothed. He had been exhausted at the time and hurrying to get dressed, feeling shy about his body after being satiated. Now that he was fully awake, energized, and it having been several days since his lover had satisfied him because their dates had unfortunately been short and in public, he had the ability to fully appreciate it. He desperately wanted to see him shirtless again.

"What are you thinking of? That smirk is very suspicious and you are looking at me like a cat who is about to jump on the counter and steal the tuna from the sandwich I just made."

Daniel stood in front of Seongwoo with his brow crooked and a hand on his hip. The brunette stopped chewing on his shirt sleeve and smiled brightly at the heart attack worthy attractive red head.

"Sounds like a true story."

"It is. Ori did that to me and you looked just like her."

Seongwoo giggled, letting Daniel remove his jacket. The gentleman draped it over his own, carrying both without complaint or request. Daniel truly was obsessed with cats, he had learned. Once he saw a prize winning korean novel translated in English that Daniel supposedly read when he was on the toilet--it had hearts and circles every time the word ‘cat’ appeared.

Seongwoo wondered aloud, "Why do you always compare me to Ori? You have three other cats."

"Because I like her the best. She is the prettiest, smartest, talkative, friendly, and most active. Like you are out of all the people I’ve dated."

He cuddled up to Daniel's side, naturally going with the flow and letting himself act on his affection like he had been doing much more often (at some point he some days just stopped caring in public, if they got caught so be it, if he ended up on the news well it would potentially be good for his modelling career not that he was hoping for it, he was not with Daniel to use his fame to become a celebrity). Daniel's smile widened and he squeezed his shoulder, pulling him closer.

The couple was waiting ahead at the Christmas tree in the mall’s center, chatting while holding hands and watching them.

"Seems we have an audience."

"I don’t mind so much. Don’t let go."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But please tell me. Do I have something on my back? Like a note that says I’m stupid or a butt face or something? It’s seriously bothering me."

"You are indeed a butt face since you perfectly resemble A peach, remember?" The model teased, fighting back a snicker.

Daniel growled and went from kissing his temple sweetly to nipping his pointy ear in complaint at his brattiness. Seongwoo laughed, chest swelling up with joy.

The best things about Daniel went beyond the flirting and the fantastic physical stuff. The reason that he loved meeting Daniel so much that they had gradually upped his allowance to four million won per month so they could meet three to four time a week even if it was just a stolen hour between their schedules and especially Daniel's rather frequent business trips this winter season (they missed his birthday and maybe even upcoming Christmas) was little moments of happiness like this. Every one fely like opening a new present under the Christmas tree knowing there were likely hundreds of more in the secret pile he couldn't see just yet.

"It was your back itself. I saw your back in that very tight shirt and it was very distracting."

"Oh, so were you thinking something naughty earlier? Hurry up and tell me."

They were approaching the other two. There was a crowd—several families with excited bouncing kids taking pictures--with the tree. Seongwoo flushed, whispering behind his hand and turning close to the red head’s warm, velvety cheek. His lips brushed against when Daniel leaned closer to hear. The CEO seemed eager, and for a good reason. He absolutely loved it when his kitty turned naughty and let his true nature poke out (he was learning gradually that the younger had his mind farther in the gutter than him and he was far from innocent, a fact Daniel was absolutely addicted to already).

"I was thinking we should try on some clothes, maybe sneak in a quick make-out session in the changing rooms."

Daniel groaned, pressing scalding lips to his ear and shifting his body. He put the coats in front of them so no one would see the halfie he had sprouted, rubbing it against Seongwoo's hip.

"I love the way you think. Can we please do that very soon, baby?"

Seongwoo chuckled evilly, grabbing his cock in a bold, playful move under the coat. Daniel's steps faltered and he gasped. The blast of hot air and a tortured, very soft groan made Seongwoo shiver, setting his skin on fire. He needed coat coverage as well. He bit back a moan, eyes fluttering as pleasure shot through him. Daniel whimpered when Seongwoo reluctantly released him a second later.

"Be a patient puppy and we will see."

"Evil minx..."

"Hey, now. Speak nice words to your baby. You chose me, remember?"

"You approached me first, remember? You should not have used those gorgeous model photos to snare me."

"You bated me first with those cat and gaming photos. You shouldn’t have done that then."

"Who knew cats would attract the best baby in existence instead of cars and watches?"

Their mood morphed into friendly banter, succeeding in cooling their bodies down a bit before they got to their friends. Seongwoo felt grateful for that but Jaehwan still sent him a suspicious, teasing look. Possibly because their breathing was rough and their faces flushed. They had obviously not been running either.

 

 

"Hey guys, whats up?" Seongwoo tried to seem chill, greeting the others with a flawlessly innocent smile.

Daniel the terrible actor ruined it. "Seongwoo and I were just um...chatting about you wack-ass dudes."

"Wack-ass dudes? Who says that nowadays?" Jaehwan snickered.

Even Minhyun smirked with pity in his eyes and he was older than Daniel. Seongwoo snorted and smacked Daniel's extremely firm chest. Daniel laughed, sheepishly brushing the back of his head, ear tips the same shade as his hair. He was clearly embarrassed for several reasons.

Seongwoo whined with a huge pout. "You are terrible at playing cool, Niel."

"Apparently. I should really stop trying to incorporate slang to sound younger, huh? Sorry for being lame, baby. It wasn’t my intention to embarrass you."

"I am a little embarrassed I will admit. But I’m not going to run away or disown you, so cheer up. Look at the tree! It’s really pretty!"

Seongwoo comforted his daddy with a light half hug since he seemed genuinely down, diverting the topic. The couples stared in awe at the giant fake pine tree decorated with gold and silver ornaments, rainbow colored lights flashing bright.

They decided to take pictures. Jaehwan teased Seongwoo for making all his shoots look like he was the lead of a drama.

Daniel didn’t mind at all though. He enjoyed being Seongwoo's photographer. He even borrowed a toy bubble gun and fake flower petals from some kids nearby playing with a fake santa to add effects. Seongwoo effortlessly changed his expressions to fit the vibe despite his teasing, laughing friend. Those photos looked even more like a drama, so soft and incredibly beautiful.

Daniel chuckled as he admired the photos he’d taken on his phone. Seongwoo hung on his shoulder, smiling with satisfaction and slight bashfulness. It was like tossing it in his friend’s face how close they were and how Daniel was the dreamiest of boyfriends. He bet Minhyun couldn’t take amazing photos of him like Daniel had.

Minhyun's competitive streak was fired from out of nowhere as if he had heard Seongwoo’s thoughts. "Jaenie, lets take some photos too."

Seongwoo took the photos from there. Jaehwan merely followed his daddy's direction creating the loveliest, romantic, hallmark card like photos. Minhyun was a natural model and he turned up the sweet looks and skinship to twice the usual level. Jaehwan was starry eyed and flushed, murmuring a sincere thank you to Seongwoo afterwards. The newer couple had lost that battle. When they had their photos together, they looked much more awkward and stiff since it was the first time and Seongwoo couldn’t seem to get into ‘model’ mode.

"We will get better at it. We still have the rest of the day. We can win this. We are still cuter I bet. We have that new couple freshness going for us, remember?"

Seongwoo stopped frown pouting when Daniel back hugged and kissed his cheek. He pocketed his phone with renewed energy. Then, he pet Daniel's cheek and smiled before giving him a quick, daring peck, not caring what kids might say about two boys kissing. That was how he had learned he was gay anyway when he had thought boys kissing on the playground was more fun to watch and cuter than a boy and a girl.

Seongwoo commented warmly, "You’re right. Thanks for the encouragement, Niel."

Daniel smiled sweetly before stealing another peck at the corner of his lips. "You are very welcome, baby. Your very existence gives me strength and encouragement every day honestly."

Seongwoo snorted, trying to step away but ending up trapped in a solid embrace. "So cheesy."

"Yeah, yeah. Cheese is for cheeseburgers. I know that’s your way of saying I like you. And I like you right back."

Seongwoo flushed fiercely as Daniel held him gently and kissed him longer and sweeter. Jaehwan clearing his throat and poking Seongwoo's arm finally stopped them.

"People are staring. I think those parents are scared of influencing their kids future sexual preferences."

Minhyun came to his side, resting a hand on Jaehwan’s neck. "We should get to shopping."

"Minhyunnie hyung promised to spoil me rotten for today. For Christmas. It’s a rare treat. I’m itching to buy things. Let's go! You don’t mind if I steal Ongie away a few minutes, do you, Daniel? He’s the greatest shopping buddy. I need him."

Daniel released Seongwoo with an affectionate pat on his near non-existent butt. Seongwoo glanced over his shoulder with some reluctance to part showing clearly. Daniel was nothing but warm, fluffy puppy grins. That made it even harder to he apart from him somehow. He almost cursed Jaehwan and did later when they were farther away from the daddies rushing to some store on Jaehwan's to go to list.

"I was monopolizing you, my gravest apologies. Ugh, it’s too hot when he talks like that in that thick, super deep voice and the hint of that sexy accent. How do you survive hearing that?" Jaehwan groaned, glancing back when they were a safe distance.

Seongwoo looked back again as well, for the tenth time. Daniel was clearly admiring him from a distance with an obvious smile. Seongwoo freaking loved that. He had never met a guy who looked at him with such unashamed, undisguised adoration like he were a starry night.

He rewarded the CEO with a playful wink and sexy grin. Daniel laughed shyly, hand raised to cover his mouth, face heating a pretty shade.

"I don't. I am all melted inside. I am now no longer called Ong but Fongdue."

Minhyun was coolly walking next to him with his hands in his pockets, answering some question about restaurants. Apparently, Daniel had come prepared with questions and before their boyfriends arrived they had been talking about food.

It was good to see that they were getting along and Seongwoo didn’t need to feel guilty or worried leaving him there. He didn’t want his daddy to be bored. He didn’t seem the type into shopping for hours like he was unknowingly getting into. Because that’s what happened to those best friends. As long as they had money to spend. They had an unlimited amount currently, it would seem.

Daniel had also told Seongwoo to go nuts and get whatever he wanted. He wanted to spoil him for Christmas as well and had refused to set a budget. Seongwoo had still set a reasonable one for himself, but he had to be careful. After dating Daniel, he realized the man had no concept of saving money. If Seongwoo appeared at all to be interested in something or looked at something longer than ten seconds, Daniel would try to buy it.

Seongwoo had given up on the gift budget idea over the weeks. Daniel would get him what he liked anyway on top of gifts every time they met. He always seemed to be on the lookout for things. If he saw something and his mind brought up his baby, he would buy it impulsively. Already the random items on his bookshelf rivaled Jaehwan's. Often the other would come in his room and awe at the forever expansion, wishing that Minhyin would be just a bit more famous or at least win the lottery.

"Oh, this is cool!" Jaehwan went into a brand-named store with a bunch of fancy shoes, bags, and hats.

Seongwoo wandered near him aimlessly. He was much pickier. Unlike Jaehwan, he had a lot of brand name clothes in his closet already. He only bought those on clearance and many were gifts from shoots. Jaehwan didn’t have as many chances to wear expensive clothes, so he had a tendency to get swept up by them. This made Minhyun seem anxious for obvious reasons. Jaehwan was twice as impulsive as Daniel and even better at getting his way by being cute and whiny.

"Jaenie, slow down. Remember that I don't make as much as a CEO for sure. My card actually does have a limit and it's not the sky."

The tallest man let out a nervous laugh, coming in and just watching as Jaewhan grabbed three hats, a leather bag, and a pair of loafers, heading towards the counter without even trying them on. Seongwoo just laughed, going over to talk his friend out of choices he was about to waste Minhyun's hard earned precious money on. He knew just what the law student would end up leaving in his closet and regretting the purchase of later.

 

 

In the end, Seongwoo succeeded in convincing Jaehwan, who left only with a pair of shoes. Daniel pulled a smirking Seongwoo aside by hooking a hand through his elbow as the two were on their way out. Seongwoo practically flew to his side, finding himself facing the store again—Daniel had super strength. He was left dazed wondering how he had managed to teleport so many feet.

"You sure you don't want something? It's hardly pricy here."

Seongwoo shrugged up to his ears once. Daniel flashed a dorky grin like he thought it was the cutest gesture in the world. "This store isn't really my taste. Especially not this season. I already have some things in mind elsewhere."

"Hm, make sure we swing that way then. Unlike Minhyun, my card’s limit is the moon. I won't let you go out of here empty handed. Well, technically me because I will be the bag carrier for today. I expect to walk out with ten bags on each arm, complaining about how much them and my feet hurt. Okay?"

Seongwoo giggled and nodded. Daniel pulled down his hand so he could see his smile properly then he brushed down some stray brunette waves.

"Beautiful..." He murmured, youthful, smiling face enchanted by the younger model's good looks.

Seongwoo pressed his stomach unconsciously to calm the fluttering storm of butterflies. How such a tiny gesture and one sincere, sweet word from this puppy man could affect him in a way that a ton of other gestures and excessive, poetic compliments from his exes never had.

It was astounding. Just how bad was he falling here? Shouldn't he try and stop himself before he went too deep? In case Daniel by any chance wasn't feeling the same. In case this dream would burst when one of them decided this arrangement wasn't necessary anymore.

He already had enough money for the next two semesters of tuition and his parents had paid off their debts. He was stalling though and it wasn't because he wanted to get richer. He cared very little about money or gifts. He just wasn't ready to not have Daniel in his life. This relationship--fake as it was--had become to mean something to him. It would be weird not to have Daniel integrated in his life after all this time; having his ray of sunshine, the main reason for smiling most days gone. He was simply coasting now, knowing he was nearly in love with Daniel, wondering and waiting for how long the other would keep him by his side.

"Don't worry. I know all malls in this city like the back of my hand."

"You don't really know the back of your hand like you think you do though. Watch. Where is the beauty mark and scar on your right hand?"

Seongwoo furrowed his brows because he had no idea about either. He had forgotten he even had any. Daniel surprised him by accurately guessing the locations of both. After separating on the way to another store, Seongwoo rested his head on his friend’s shoulder and sighed, face stuck in a happy daze.

“Jaehwan...”

“What's wrong?” His caring friend’s giddiness faded instantly to worry.

Seongwoo smiled and giggled. “Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. It's perfect. He's perfect. Too freaking perfect to handle.”

Jaehwan went back to smiling. “What did Mr. Perfect do now? Tell me everything!”

Seongwoo bashfully told him the full story, unable to hide how touched he was.

Jaehwan whistled and squeezed the elder’s wrist wrapped around his own arm. "Oh my God, Ongie! He's totally whipped as well. That man is in love with you! Only a man in love and completely infatuated would know that sort of tiny, random thing. You didn't and even I didn't know that after years of living with you. He’s whipped and mad crazy in love with you, that’s great~"

"No, he's not. He’s just…" Seongwoo didn't want to say he thought so or hoped so because he didn't want to get his hopes up high and set himself up for disappointment. He trailed off, not certain what would be a logical reason for what Daniel had just done.

"Oh, believe me without a doubt it's true. I'm sure I can point out a ton of more incidents. If I can prove that he loves you, will you give in to him? Will you let him enter your sacred castle?"

Seongwoo slapped his friend, blushing furiously. "Stop treating me like a sacrificial virgin! I will decide to have sex with my boyfriend when I want to."

"But it's so painfully obvious that you guys want to bang the brains out of each other every time you glance each other’s way. It's painful to watch. You would set one of those charmed birth blankets on fire if you both touched it while looking at each other, I swear. The sexual tension is definitely present and it's suffocating."

Seongwoo made a move to deny that but just ended up stuttering, teething his lip, body growing hot and tingly in inappropriate places. Even talking about sex in general with his friend made him desire Daniel now.

"We both aren't ready yet. He is waiting patiently and hasn't even mentioned it in weeks."

"I'm sure he's going to drop a sign soon. If he hasn't been subtly already every date you’ve been on. I'll show you that too. He's probably dying to have you already and on his last nerve."

"No, he's a gentleman and very sweet. There's been no signs," Seongwoo insisted.

He felt like he had been the one giving off more mixed signals honestly. Daniel flirted and got him to kiss or occasionally fool around but he mostly still let Seongwoo take the lead in everything. Despite Seongwoo had told him not to.

They weren't making progress as quickly as he had hoped. He sort of wished that Daniel would make a push or give a strong hint that he wanted it and set up a time and place. He wanted to get intimate to the extreme with Daniel and he was pretty certain he was ready (complicated ‘other’ feelings aside) He was merely a bit shy to just come out and say what was on his mind every time their kisses and touches happened. Which was, ‘stop playing around and fuck me hard into next Tuesday, I beg you!' It was infuriating sometimes how determined Daniel was to play this gentlemanly card. It had slipped several instances but only for a few minutes. He would always pull or push away at some point, never allowing them to be completely naked, putting that sometimes infuriating card back up right when things were getting seriously steamy, waiting for a clear go-ahead from Seongwoo which he never had the courage to give.

Seongwoo pulled at his hair in anguish.

"I want to do it with him, ugh. The wait and suspension is driving me mad. Is there any way I can give him a clear sign without having to blurt it out loud? I'm too shy to just come out and ask you know. Just flirting and showing I’m excited hasn’t been enough. What can I do to end this torture, Jaenie?"

"Hmm, I have an idea. Follow me."

 

 

After some shopping in various clothing stores, Daniel had collected two bags swinging on his arms while Minhyun had seven. Seongwoo had been selective about his items as Daniel had snapped photos and directed how he could wear the items. That had not been necessary but it kept the choding entertained at least and Seongwoo was grateful for that. He ended up getting a fleece jacket and a white beret.

The reason he got that was more because Daniel loved it. He said it made him look like an artist time traveling from the Swiss Alps he had just been painting. It had seemed so adorable apparently Daniel couldn't resist himself. He had pulled him to the dressing room and they hadn't appeared for ten minutes. When they did, they were both flushed and luckily their high shirt necks covered various violet kiss marks. Their hair, however, was in desperate need of repair. At least the hat helped Seongwoo hide that.

Jaehwan had pointed out that was a huge sign. Just a hat could turn his daddy on so hard he had to ravage him in a changing room with everyone full on knowing what was going on. Seongwoo’s face heated instantly at the idea, hating to admit that they were incredibly hungry for each other and those sort of spur of the moment incidents happened quite often on their dates this month.

They ended up in the most childish yet cute store Seongwoo had ever seen--Jaehwan's idea. He had said that he should attempt doll play with Daniel and see how he reacted. That would supposedly say something about his psyche.

The four handsome men got distracted by a huge tower and wall of all sorts of hats and headbands. Jaehwan put a hat on Minhyun with long flappy rabbit ears, playing with the white strands. When he squeezed them, the ears lifted. Minhyun flushed and smiled with embarrassment and for a moment Seongwoo wasn't sure who was the top in that relationship.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he felt something shoved on his own head. It was a similar fuzzy floppy eared hat he saw in the mirror. Daniel also was wearing one of a different color. It reminded them of long hair. One flipped it sassily like a girl would do, then another did the same. They went back and forth, having a diva contest.

Seongwo took a picture of Daniel, then made fun of his face with the bunny teeth. Daniel merely watched his boyfriend teasing him relentlessly, smiling with amusement. Then, they looked in a mirror, making the dorky face together with their hands in a V and cracking up . The other couple had moved on, Jaehwan likely planning to leave them alone for Seongwoo to make his move. He was somehow nervous to do it, so Seonwoo was in no rush.

The next thing they tried on were cat ears and dog ears of various colors. Seongwoo even found paw gloves to watch. Daniel loved that. They took funny pictures together, having a blast acting like children. They tried on giant bows, crowns, and crazy, oversized glasses. As a memento, Daniel had Seongwoo buy the cheetah headband and Seongwoo had Daniel buy the reindeer ears that matched his hair color.

They were about to go when something caught Daniel's eye. He gave it to Seongwoo. "Try it on, it's pink. Your favorite color," he said with a snicker.

Seongwoo snatched it from him and eyed the fluffy pink, bunny ear headband. "Pink is NOT my color. This isn't going to look good…"

His mouth twitched as he saw himself in the mirror. It actually looked really cute. Daniel had chosen well. It matched with his soft white turtleneck and wavy hair. He looked like an angel meets rabbit made of cotton candy.

"Told you so!” Daniel commented smugly as he gazed at him warmly.

"Hmm..." Seongwoo, who was a very proud creature as always, didn't want to admit he was proven wrong.

"You're adorable, baby. But why do you have to fold just one ear down?" The smiling CEO asked curiously as he came closer.

Seongwoo didn't stop him from hugging his waist or resting a chin on his shoulder. It just happened naturally and didn't make him feel tensed or shy for some reason. Maybe it was that there was hardly anyone in the store besides their friends and he was also focused on bending the ear just right. It was bent halfway and at a slight angle.

The model explained seriously, "It amps the cuteness and gives it a unique point, see? Symmetrical is outdated and boring."

Daniel chuckled, warm, slitted eyes fondly gazing at his reflection. "Ah, I see. That's my genius model for you. You're not boring at all then. Not a single part of you is symmetrical. Not your toes or your eyes or your b.."

Seongwoo quickly put his hand over his mouth. "Don't say private things in public!" He hissed.

Daniel kissed his wrist pulling his hand away gently. "I was not going to say that. I was going to say your beautiful lips. They curve differently, this side goes up just a bit more and makes a dimple pop out easily. See?"

Daniel tickled the brunette's side until he squirmed and giggled right in front of the mirror. Daniel pointed out with a soft finger just what he meant. Jaehwan's opinion came to his mind again. Did Daniel really observe him that closely because he was whipped? Was he giving him some sort of sign he wanted to do it? Was this one? This whole complimenting him on tiny things to show how much he focused his attention on him all the time?

Well, whether it was or not, it was working wonders on him. He was half tempted to ditch his friends and take Daniel to a hotel. Or just an empty bathroom somewhere. Anywhere he could ravage the red head, yank down his pants to bend over and present his ‘sacred castle’ opening and…

"What did I say? Why are you looking at me like that? Does tickling here get you that excited, kitty?" The CEO teased against his ear.

Seongwoo saw in the mirror he was flushed, biting his lip, staring at Daniel like he was a juicy carrot. Daniel had not mentioned the fact Seongwoo had pressed his bottom eagerly into his thighs like a cat in heat. He cleared his throat and slipped away, discarding the rabbit ears.

"It's nothing. You just resembled a carrot and I got hungry."

Daniel followed him with a raised eyebrow, eyes clearly following his ass, picking up on the innuendo. Seongwoo had boldly let the elder know he wanted him. Then, it was up to Daniel to decide. Daniel discarded the fluffy, white dog ears and chased after him to the doll section.

Seongwoo found a squirrel puppet. He showed it to Daniel after putting it over his hand and made it dance. Daniel watched with an amused grin and a tent in his pants they could both hardly ignore. Well, Seongwoo had a similar one his shirt luckily disguised since it was untucked.

"Do we look the same?" Seongwoo held it up and imitated the expression.

Daniel laughed in that manner that made him look much cuter and younger than his normal, sexy, intimidating image when he was serious. "Very much so. It's adorable. You too, I guess."

Seongwoo scrunched up his face and made the puppet start hitting him, adding squeaky ninja sound affects. "Yah, ha~ whack whack whack, ting ting ting."

He chased Daniel around the stand of dolls, attacking with the fuzzy animal. Daniel grabbed a fat cat doll that also also worked as a pillow.

"Oh, it looks just like Peter!" Daniel seemed genuinely shocked, then pulled and squished the doll so that it’s mutli-colored, fluffy face morphed.

Seongwoo paused in hitting Daniel’s head with the squirrel tail, beaming. "Oh, it does. We should get it!"

"No, today is about you."

"Well, you deserve a Christmas present too. This is better than those ties and jacket I got you for your birthday as well. I'll buy it for you."

Daniel seemed disgruntled at the idea but Seongwoo proved to be stubborn. They play fought with their animals as they argued about if Seongwoo was allowed to spend his money on Daniel or not. In the end, Seongwoo won. Seongwoo was allowed to spend that money from Daniel in any way that he wanted to as were the terms stated in their contract. That was that. They were getting the adorable fat cat pillow that resembled Peter and it was going home with Daniel.

 

 

At some point during their domestic play time, they had pretended the two dolls were dating. Only the squirrel was courting the cat similar to how they were. Seongwoo saw it as a great opportunity to bring up the subject he wanted to discuss. He kissed all over the cat as the cat pretended to be shy and giggly and not to like it.

"Ah stop it, squirrelly. We are in public. It’s embarrassing~"

"Eh, no need to be shy. No one is looking."

"Hehe. I like your pecks but no, I’m too shy."

"If you like it, shall we go somewhere else where you don’t feel so shy?"

Daniel nodded the cat’s head and then made it bury it shyly in its paws. "Yes, I would like that."

"Would you like to wait until we finish our date?"

"No way. Let's just skip it. I would rather be somewhere private."

"And are you ready though? To love me in all ways? Full intimacy?" Seongwoo whispered this time, not in his squirrelly voice, nervously chewing his lip. He had done it. Would Daniel catch on? How would he respond?

Daniel looked up at the brunette, letting the cat rest loosely in his arms. He smiled brightly and hugged the cat tight after a long pause, looking the happiest Seongwoo had ever seen. His sparkling eyes and face color showed he knew exactly what was going on.

"Are you asking me what I think you are, Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo nervously looked at the squirrel and gulped, flushing strawberry and breaking into a sweat. A hard lump in his throat made it so he couldn't speak. All his earlier bravery nearly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Only a tiny ember was left and he latched all of his focus on it before it could poof away as well.

He had the squirrel answer in his place, holding it up in front of Daniel directly and nodding its head. Daniel laughed, setting the animals down on a random shelf and crushing the flustered younger man in an excited embrace.

"Shall we really, Ong? You mean it? I was waiting forever for you to pick up on my signs and I was starting to think you were just really dense. Glad that's not the case."

Seongwoo slapped his forehead, silently thanking Jaehwan and cursing himself that he might have stupidly let this unnecessary torture go on for a whole month more, god forbid, if it weren't for his friend’s pushing. So, Daniel really had been giving him signs and waiting for him to give a solid hint back or ask himself for increased intimacy to happen.

He really had to get Jaehwan a nice present like a new guitar case or tuning set or engraved picks maybe. He was a life saver and proved to be a useful friend. It had been a great idea to have a double date it would seem (thus far, there were only good things and no disasters anyway).

"I knew," he murmured shyly into the crook of his red clothed neck. "I just wasn't ready until recently."

"This is perfect. I'm glad the time came. It has been torture waiting this long honestly. It's like I've been a dog with a bone I'm allowed to sniff but never to chew. And it's so very tasty."

"Funny analogy." Seongwoo giggled.

Daniel held him closer, brushing the back of his head, ignoring the two that were looking at them curiously, the shorter one with his hands at his mouth, barely restraining squeals and giggles.

"When would you like to?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay I'll make it romantic then and a total surprise. Don't even try to give me a budget. Our first night has to be special. Deserving of someone unique like you. I’m going all out, no matter what you say or do."

Seongwoo laughed some more, feeling extremely flattered, heart racing so much he could hardly bear it. He held the man tighter and buried his head in his cozy chest. He couldn't look at him or his friend. It was a bashful moment--confessing and talking about this sort of thing in such a public place out of the blue.

"Okay. Do what you want. I just hope you will give me a hint."

He wanted to be prepared. He should look his best and smell good, maybe get some of his body hair trimmed or removed completely.

"Are you love birds filming a movie over there? If it's going to turn rated, please tell me soon so I can buy some popcorn and soda," Jaehwan joked, suddenly showing up at their sides to interrupt.

Seongwoo broke off from Daniel, smacking his obnoxious friend with irritation. "You just had to ruin our moment. Jaenie, your jealousy is ridiculous. You win, okay? You two are the closer couple. But that's obvious because we haven't…you know, and you HAVE you know...Ugh, so unfair!"

The humiliated, bashful brunette flushed and ran off to the hats section. He hid his embarrassment by fiddling with earmuffs, pretending he needed them and they were the cutest. Daniel watched him with affection, a totally whipped puppy smile on his face.

Jaehwan was confused yet chuckling with amusement. "Was that about sex? You guys talked about it?"

They both weren't as squeamish about discussing the subject as Seongwoo or Minhyun  would be. "Yeah, we did. Thank you for your help. You must have given him the doll idea to more comfortably express himself. You saved me from many more tortuous platonic dates, I suppose."

"You are very welcome."

"Can I do something to thank you?"

"No, my daddy can take care of my needs in all areas just fine. He's not poor either; he's just a bit stingy. He makes up for it by being giving in most other ways though. The only thing I would like is for you to take good care of my friend."

"I can promise you that I'm trying my very best. He can be a bit difficult to read and please. Not like most, but in a different way. A good, sort of intriguing way that keeps me on my toes, keeps me guessing."

"No need to explain. I know what you mean. He's mostly a pure soul and a proud guy with a shy, sentimental side. Just treat him with honesty and kindness and take things slow that's all you need and it will pay off. See, he came to you in the end, didn't he?"

"It's really like dealing with a dear or a squirrel,” Daniel nodded with a snicker.

Jaehwan looked back at Seongwoo as well who Daniel had yet to take his eyes off of. "Right, it is. Think of him like that. A skiddish animal you have to get to trust you completely and approach with gentleness before you can tame."

"Tame?! Kim Jaehwan! Excuse me, but I can actually hear most of what you are saying! Pfft, fucking tame me like an animal, yeah right ..." Seongwoo muttered, putting the white pair of ear muffs he had just been fiddling with on.

Daniel waved to Jaehwan who then went to Minhyun after yelling a very unnecessarily loud ‘congratulations!’. He playfully bopped the earphones and then put on a black pair of his own. He pretended to be a DJ. The sulky brunette looked at him from the corner of his dark eye, fighting back a smile, chin and nose lifted like a snobby prince. Daniel continued to goof around until Seongwoo joined him in his antics.

“Come on!”

“Let's get it!”

“Put your hands up!”

“Hands up, hands up!”

"D is for December!"

"D is for Daniel! D the Daniel!"

They acted like they were hosting a party at a club.

 

 

After leaving there with some random fun things, the four got back to exploring the mall. They continued to play the ‘which couple is more affectionate’ game. It started out with holding hands to linking arms to arms over the shoulders with giggles and whispers. Things nearly got out of hand when Jaehwan initiated a kiss.

Unlike at home, Seongwoo learned Minhyun was the squeamish, shy type in public. His ears turned red and he tripped over himself at the peck on the cheek. Jaehwan teased him and Minhyun scolded him with a failed attempt to be stern. Jaehwan apparently found that whole stern daddy play irresistible and took it as a challenge.

Seongwoo realized Jaehwan didn't listen quite so well to Minhyun as before when he’d visited their home weeks previously. That was suspicious—they looked more and more like a couple. He had not been meeting any other daddies recently to Seongwoo’s recollection.

Were they on the road to being official? Or were they already out of their arrangement and actually dating but Jaehwan had yet to tell him?

If that was the case, then Seongwoo was happy for him but he wondered why he wouldn’t have. Maybe he was worried how Seongwoo would take it. Maybe he wanted to keep things private. Maybe he thought Seongwoo only cared about his own life and was too busy for him now that he had Daniel.

He made a mental note of pricking Jaehwan’s brain seriously about what was up with him and Minhyun. No matter how he looked at it, it was strange—for Jaehwan’s character anyway. He couldn’t recall the last time Jaehwan had been serious about someone and dating without money or some sort of reward involved mutually.

Right then, he not only didn’t want to interrupt their cute moment (they were know playfully bantering between kisses, Minhyun looking like he was lost between agony and bliss and totally red like rudolph’s nose). He couldn’t even if he had wanted to. His own playful daddy was far too distracting.

Daniel had his arm hooked around Seongwoo’s neck so he was drawn extremely close. He had been singing some childish version of Rudolph to him with Marvel characters, purposefully driving him insane by breathing and brushing those plush hot lips over the rims of his ears where he knew he was incredibly sensitive. He had his hand over his mouth so they couldn’t be seen and it made it look like they were whispering secrets and all sorts of dirty things to each other.

“They aren’t even paying us any mind anymore, Niel. I think we can stop the game.”

A huge pout was evident in his tone. “Ah, I don’t want to stop though. I’m having fun with it. I don’t want to lose.”

Seongwoo chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You never want to lose. It’s one of your not so great qualities.”

Seongwoo felt the pout brush against his cheek. His heart flipped as it turned into a peck over his freckles and then five more between his next words.

“I don’t like the sound of that. What are the other things you see as faults? I should work hard to fix those. Can’t have any of my cats running away. I’m too fond of them. If I lose even one, my heart will shatter into a million pieces.”

“Oh, no, we can’t have that. Who will run your company while you pick all that mess up?” Seongwoo acted utterly horrified.

“If you promise not to run away and tell me what you hate about me so I can fix it, I’ll gift it to you in my will should something happen to me.”

Seongwoo knew he was joking but still didn’t like the idea of anything bad happening to Daniel or him not owning that company anymore. That company was great in such a short amount of time because of him alone. He was helping change the gaming industry in Korea. Korean games were much more popular internationally since Kang Daniel appeared on the scene. Even if most of the world didn’t know or seem to care. His company at least was a legend in the Korean gaming world. He likely had admirers in other countries as well, hundreds if his face and name actually showed up more for sure instead of just his brand name.

Seongwoo wanted to be a part of a company like that, never to take over it. He wasn’t CEO material.

“No thank you. Sounds like too much work. The faults that I’ve seen, hmm…You talk to yourself…like a lot? You’re a total choding that’s mental age is probably half of my own most of the time when you’re not dealing with work. And you are a sore loser with an incredible competitive streak. Need I go on?”

“Ouch, ouch and super ouch. I’m wounded. I need healing. Please, Seongwoo, my life bar is almost…depleted…”

Seongwoo pretended to heal him with energy from his circling hands while Daniel played the dying warrior dramatically. Minhyun and Jaehwan had stopped to see what the odd gurgling and groaning sounds were. When that didn’t work, Seongwoo flushed, realizing what Daniel wanted but rather shy to give that to him.

A kiss in front of hundreds of people and two he knew, seriously? Could he do that? What if he ended up on the papers? And everyone would swear they were a real couple, not just buddies hanging out who happened to be a bit close. What if Jaehwan held this against him?

Daniel was incredibly cute though with his eyes closed, his scarlet brows furrowed, his lips comically stretched in despair and pain. He was really putting a lot of effort into this act.

Seongwoo gave in since he had a weak heart. He grabbed the CEO’s head as he groaned in agony and kissed him all over from his forehead to his nose to his cheeks, chin, and finally his lips several times. Daniel gradually straightened up, opened his eyes and became able to properly function. He was smiling cheekily with his adorable dimples popping out under the apples of his fluffy cheeks.

“My life bar is all filled up now. Thanks, baby. You are quite a skillful healer.”

Seongwoo just shook his head with his hands on his hips, attempting to give him a stern disapproving look. “No more pulling stunts like that.”

“But your reaction is priceless. And you still did it. Seems even more so than me possibly that you are--”

“Whipped!” Jaehwan called at just the right timing.

Seongwoo fought back a groan, cursing and flipping Jaehwan off.

“I’m nothing of the sort. Ong Seongwoo doesn’t get whipped. He whips. You both got that through your thick skulls?” he nearly screamed in irritation. He knew it was going to be bad for him with these two pranksters; it had taken longer than expected for the teaming up session to happen.

“You whip? Like whipping cream whip? Or like riding crop, leather pants sort of whip? Because I’m fine with anything but I should really know your preferences as I plan our surprise slumber party, you know.”

“Yah, Kang Daniel!”

Seongwoo chased after teasing the man who had anticipated the anger his comment would cause and started to run backwards, snickering.

 

 

At one point, they went into an umbrella store. They met Seongwoo’s model friend Jinyoung and his boyfriend Daehwi. Jinyoung was working there and Daehwi was visiting and keeping him company. They were an attractive, well-matched couple bubbling with freshness.

Jaehwan wanted to buy a geisha umbrella from there but Seongwoo talked him out of it. Though he couldn’t resist admiring the red umbrella with the dangling, delicate strings and trying it out himself. Again, he was teased from his best friend about acting in a drama on his own and being unfairly handsome. Daniel agreed but he had a more positive mindset about it.

“I would watch whatever movie Seongwoo was in a thousand times and never get bored. And I’d probably pause it every time there was a close up on his unbelievable face so I could kiss and pet the TV screen. Not going to lie.”

Seongwoo stopped twirling the umbrella and playing with dangly strings that resembled the ones from ancient times. He flushed a similar shade and couldn’t keep the corners of his kitten lips down. Daniel caught the magical moment on his camera and as he did so, Jaehwan joked with Seongwoo about how he was right again and again today. Though Daniel didn’t have a clue what they were talking about.

Eventually, Daniel wouldn’t stop pestering Seongwoo to let him shower him in money and nice things because he wanted to re-enact that shopping scene in Pretty Woman. Seongwoo went to his favorite stores and bought several new season trendy items that he wanted. They didn’t leave the shopping mall until near closing time after almost the entire day there.

Daniel was carrying twelve bags of stuff for Seongwoo with a very proud grin. Seongwoo trotted alongside to keep up, fussing about how he wished Daniel would at least let him carry one, like the bag with the headbands in it because he felt bad.

Jaehwan had ended up with so many things and Minhyun was much scrawnier than Daniel so they both had to carry the bags which amounted to over thirty. It would have possibly been over a hundred if Seongwoo hadn’t talked Jaehwan out of most of the things he impulsively grabbed and went straight to the register with.

 

 

They couldn’t let their babies go on the train with all of those things so they took a taxi to their home. At their separate rooms after putting all their bags down they had another affection competition—who took the longest to say goodbye. It ended up being Daniel, who continued to hug, caress, and kiss Seongwoo snugly pressed up against his door, sometimes sweet but usually not at all, for thirty minutes.

“I guess three years makes a huge difference in maturity level. You win, Daniel! It was nice to meet you. I left my signature and a list of restaurants that are great you can get a discount if you show it on the counter. Goodbye, Seongwoo! I hope that you will at least make sure he uses protection!”

“Oh my god. He’s been around Jaehwan too much. They’re starting to resemble each other.”

Seongwoo hid his pink, sweaty face in Daniel’s chest, the red sweater frumpled from the way he’d been clawing at it. Seongwoo’s white turtle neck was rolled down and his neck decorated with purple and red hickeys. Daniel admired and pet the newest one, chuckling in that sexy deep manner he had that sent tingles down Seongwoo’s spine. He bit his lip, fighting back a moan and returned to gripping his shirt as his desire spiked.

“The same is happening to us, wouldn’t you say?”

“I don’t know if I want it to be so, but it’s quite possible. I keep on doing really stupid childish stuff. All of today being a perfect example. And I even talk to myself these days,” Seongwoo admitted grudgingly.

“Aw~ Whipped.”

“I don’t even think you really know what that even means, do you? Anyway, I’m going to really whip you with a belt if you keep teasing me.”

“Hmm, where’s your belts? You have thick ones? I like it right along the bottom of the cheeks so it leaves a pretty ribbon of pink.”

“Daniel!” Seongwoo gasped in disbelief, taking him seriously for a moment.

When The CEO said naughty kinky things, he wasn’t fully sure. Anything seemed plausible with this daddy of his.

“Just kidding, baby. You really do suck at catching on to jokes,” Daniel teased, swooping in towards his ear and finally letting his neck rest (probably because there wasn’t an inch he’d left unmarked). “On the subject of sucking…”

Seongwoo gasped, then let out a thick, tortured groan as the horny older man swallowed his ear lobe relentlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the double date that many have asked for is here! Since I got a bit carried away, this chapter had to be split in two. The longer part is here. The other is much shorter and involves prepartion for the couples different kinds of 'big days.' That will be up within a few days, promise. I hope this chapter sheds some light on minhwan and how Ongniel's relationship is gradually changing. The real good physical stuff is just around the corner, promise. Thank you for being so patient with this slow burn story. I know it's frustrating. But emotions and the building tension I think are important. Before we get to the passionate, kinky stuff. The wait will be worth it I think (at least that's how I like my kind of stories). My goal is for you to see they have intense like for each other, a sort of emotional connection so that way the dirtier real fun stuff makes more sense instead of seeming cheap. Sorry you ended up with two fluffy filler chapters before their first time, but maybe they will make you smile or laugh? We all certainly need that this month!
> 
> If you have not caught up on GL fics, go go go! The writers worked hard and deserve lots of love. Let me know when you think you might have an idea of where mine is ^^ 
> 
> <3 Rainia


	10. Prepping For the 'Big Night'--Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is thrown for a loop when Daniel tells him to bring a 'night bag' for their Christmas date. Jaehwan teasingly calls him out for being clueless(because of course that means the daddy is subtly hinting that he wants to have *** that night and giving his baby the last chance for an out). Seongwoo proceeds to flip out when it is so blatantly laid in front of him. It is up to Jaehwan to convince him this is what he wants, calm him down, plus get his body prepped within the next hour. Meanwhile, Daniel asks Ori to help him plan the date course.

“It’s the big night, is it?”

“What big night?” Seongwoo asked in confusion pausing in the middle of clipping his nails.

“Christmas, duh. What’s your plan?”

“I’m meeting Daniel. I don’t know what we’re doing, as usual. I just know I should dress in something loose? And he told me something else weird.” 

“That sounds fun. I like that he surprises you. Minhyun hardly ever surprises me. He tried a few times in the beginning but it stressed him out. Then there was once I didn’t like what he planned or something—I don’t really remember, I think he must be overthinking it or dreamed it.

After that, he absolutely refuses. He runs everything by me now or lets me plan it and no gifts. He just buys me what I want. On a budget, as you know. Only practical things. Unless it’s a special day or our anniversary. Even then, he runs through almost everything with me. The restaurant, the gift, the date course.

It’s sort of cute actually. How many details he plans out. He makes presentations or notes everything in a color coated organizer. He’s such a freak. A cute, sexy one.”

Seongwoo raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Careful there. You’re sounding pretty whipped.”

Jaehwan stuck out his tongue. “Look in the mirror if you want to see whipped and creamy,” he retaliated.

Seongwoo hadn’t gotten much out of Jaehwan the last few days. He was still whittling him down. It seemed from what he gathered that Jaehwan was working up to confessing to Minhyun after assuming somehow that Minhyun genuinely loved him. He had quit babying all together and was solely focusing on Minhyun. By the way he’d been talking about his plans, asking Seongwoo about his look and his gift, Seongwoo had a feeling he was planning to confess today.

“Today’s the big day for you, too, right?” he teased with a wink.

Jaehwan crossed his suited arms, playing dumb. “Don’t know what you mean.”

Seongwoo merely laughed, choosing not to call his friend out on it. “Good luck confessing. I’m sure it will go well. I don’t think Minhyun is really the sort to reject you. It seems like he’s been looking for something genuine and this baby stuff was just out of desperation to meet anyone. It’s good that you guys were able to find each other. Meet THE one. Without money in the picture, things will go better.”

Jaehwan bit his lip, hesitating and turning red to his goat ears. “I sure hope so but who knows with relationships. They are never easy for me. To tell you the truth…Money hasn’t been in the picture for awhile. I’ve been paying rent through my gigs.

I told Minhyun to lower my allowance. Saying it was to put less burden on him. That’s why we’re meeting less. He thinks it’s fair but he messages me a lot more now. He misses me terribly it would seem. Whenever I get a message from him, I get all giddy and smiley. He puts all his focus and time into chatting with me when he gets the chance and he’s extra sweet. This was my sign.”

“Of course he feels that way. Who wouldn’t miss you? You’re entertaining and you sing all the time. It IS super annoying but you get into our brains like a bug, and then once you’re not around as much, it feels so odd and empty. He is dumb for not realizing the real reason you wanted less money though.”

“Yeah, he is a little bit dumb. In a cute way more so than frustrating. But now I’m sure of it. He’s not using me. He is just as sweet and into me even meeting him much less. He hasn’t seen anyone else. It seems I can trust him. Trust that he has feelings as well.”

“It’s okay to like him, Jae. I can tell. He’s a good person. He’s good to you and good for you. He likes you probably even more than you think. He’ll be nothing but ecstatic to be official and know your real feelings. I’m sure it makes him anxious thinking if he were to lose his job, he would lose you because he couldn’t afford you. Because money was the most important thing next to your guitar, setting him at best third on your priorities list.”

“Nonsense!” Jaehwan scoffed.

Seongwoo raised a brow and smirked again. “Is it though? You were dating several men at a time for money only. He knew that. Seems like he would be very insecure. He might even assume that you have another daddy who pays better and you just don’t give him the time of day because he’s a small fry. I notice with Daniel he’s got a bit of an inferiority complex since he isn’t the richest of daddies. You should be careful of that.”

“Oh. You’re right.” Jaehwan was crestfallen. “Shit. I hope he doesn’t think I’ve been cheating on him.”

“It will be fine. Just straight up tell him what you’ve been doing and thinking and your reasoning behind it. He will believe you and any pain he might have felt will wash away. Go get your happily ever after.”

“Aw, thanks~ You’re so sweet, Seongwoo. I always knew that, but still. Thanks for being such a cool friend. It’s great that you’ve been so chill about my jobs and abnormal relationships, not to mention my man-sluttiness. You are even supportive of me falling for one of my benefactors.”

“I’m sorry I judged you earlier on. It’s a decent job and daddies are normal people too. Just lonely ones. I get it now. It’s an unorthodox job but it’s not wrong. As for who you sleep with or fall for, I have no control or say over that. I never interfered with Minhyun when I sensed you started catching feelings for him because he honestly seemed like a nice guy. Different. He was the only daddy you actually brought over and introduced. I knew he was special and possibly trustworthy just from that. I know you’re a good judge of character despite your wild libido. That’s why I met Daniel as well.”

“Speaking of Kang Daniel the Great. Show me that message. As a thanks for being such an awesome bestie, I will help you decipher and get properly ready for this special night he’s got planned but is keeping secret.”

The message in question was Daniel telling him to wear loose comfortable clothing he wouldn’t mind getting tattered or soiled as well as to bring a night bag.

“What does he mean by night bag? A bag that’s visible at night? Does he mean that I should pack things to do at night?”

Jaehwan’s eyes went from the phone to his dumb friend, not amused. “Clearly he means an overnight bag, Seongwoo. Are you really that clueless or are you playing naive because you know what he’s asking and the nerves sprouting up are making you chicken out?” Jaehwan teased, flicking him on the head.

Seongwoo bit his lip, flushing and fidgeting with the bottles of skin care products he had on top of his vanity. “Little bit of both? I had some idea he might mean that but I was sort of hoping I was mis-reading...”

“He’s giving you a hint, Ongie. A clear one. This is going to be THE night. He’s planning some romantic course for you that goes twenty-four hours and he has no intention of bringing you home or letting you out of his sight, or likely out of his arms. He’s going to spear you with and stuff you nice and full like a Thanksgiving turkey with his giant cock. He didn’t tell you anything specific because he’s giving you an out. Such a gentleman, seriously. I don’t know how that is even hotter with him when I usually think chivalry is a turn-off. You already said yes. And he sent a ton of excited cat memes. It’s happening. There’s not much I can help you with here in the text department.”

“Shit.” Seongwoo put his head into his folded arms and groaned. “I didn’t need that imagery, Jaenie. I’m freaking out enough as is.”

Jaehwan massaged his shoulders. “What’s wrong, bud? You don’t want to? Is it too soon? Are you worried that it will hurt? Because he’s still Asian, so it can’t be THAT humongous.”

“No, and no. Of course I want to and we’ve been dating for months so it’s irrational to say it’s too soon. His length and especially the girth is glorious for an Asian man, let me tell you that much for today’s TMI. It just feels a little bit sooner than I expected, honestly. My heart isn’t fully ready, though my body is beyond that. I feel like I’ve reverted to being a virgin again. Back to high school with my first older boyfriend asking me to stay over at his house because his parents were gone. I want to do it but I’m also extremely nervous now…”

“Well, at least you aren’t about to back out. Feeling nervous is normal. All first times are like that. Making you feel like you’re going back to virgin-hood. Because you want it to go well but you don’t know if it will. Alcohol always helps. I’m sure he’ll give you some wine or champagne. Just drink that before you let him get to really kissing you good. For now, what we do is we need to get you prepared. I’m all ready so I can help. Minhyun will get me in an hour. When will Daniel pick you up?”

“Two hours. Is that enough time? I feel like a hideous, grimy mess…” Seongwoo pouted as he looked at the mirror and picked at his hair.

“You at a mess is me at my best, come on. Stop with the fake humbleness, you jerk,” Jaehwan griped.

 

 

The next hour, Jaehwan instructed Seongwoo how to prep to look a million dollars naked and make Daniel absolutely swoon. He helped him shave cleanly, styled his hair to be soft yet alluring, sexy yet mysterious, had him scrub and lotion every inch of his body until it shined, felt smooth, and smelled like a flower garden. Since Seongwoo was conscious of the large amount of body hair he had let grow out over the months of not having any partners, Jaehwan helped him with waxing and trimming (that was certainly a bonding experience every time they did it).

“Damn does that sting. I just never get used to it. Ah, I look like a lobster!” Seongwoo’s legs were bared naked and free of even a prickle of hair but the consequence of the war on hair terror was that his skin was raw and irritated.

Jaehwan ignored his gasps and complaints. He was a one-track minded person once he had a goal to reach for. “What about your pubes? Are you going to leave them?”

Seongwoo was then in his room in only boxers. He put his hands over his package shyly.

“You can’t touch there, nu-uh! Why would you even want to?”

Jaehwan laughed, still brandishing the razor he had used to trim his side burns. “I don’t WANT to, Seongwoo. You know you’re gorgeous but I’m not into you like that. Odd as it may seem. I’m probably the only male in the world not attracted to you physically. I guess we’ve just been buds for too long? Back before I knew I was bi?

Anyways, not important. Don’t let me get off topic like that when we are seriously running low on time. You should have started primping early this morning when you even had an inkling that you’d be banging your hot CEO daddy for the first time today!

(Sigh) Alright, sorry. Nagging not helping. I know you’re stressed to the max already. Maybe we should break out some wine before he gets here? That always loosens you up, since you’re such a light-weight.”

The model’s expression changed from down to smiley. “Good idea. I’ll go drink some while you ramble.”

They brought wine into the room and shared the bottle, taking direct swigs, as they chatted. Jaehwan told him about how Minhyun apparently had no body hair (he was allowed to talk now because soon their contract would be up and he didn’t have to keep secret about some things). EVEN THERE. Too much information for Seongwoo. Also, the fact that apparently sex felt much better when someone was totally smooth all over.

“No, no, no. That might be true and I’m sort of curious about the feeling. But I’m not going to. I will look like a naked mole rat. Or a baby. Men should have hair! Hair is sexy. Hair is manly. Hair is life!” Seongwoo chanted with his fist pumping the air like he was in a pro-hair protest.

“Then why did we just spend an hour on your bear legs?” Jaehwan pointed out, flinging his arm and the wine bottle with exasperation towards the pile of hairy wax strips in the trash.

“That’s a different story! I’ve got way too much and it makes me feel gross when guy’s touch it.” Seongwoo yanked the bottle away and chugged it, clearly sulky because Jaehwan knew he had a complex about his abnormal amount of body hair.

Jaehwan jerked it back, telling him he was cut off before he got drunk on his big day. Seongwoo yelled about how it was just sex, not a wedding, so he should stop calling it that, it was going to make his nerves turn into cold feet. Seongwoo’s phone buzzed in the middle of their argument and he hurried to his bed. Of course, it was Daniel asking if he was good to go or needed an extension on beauty time. Seongwoo messaged him he was right on schedule for now.

“Hurry! All we need to do is pick clothes and pack a bag!”

Jaehwan sat down the wine, then moved to his closet. They started raiding and tossing various loose comfortable outfits that screamed ‘I’m cute, endearing, and soft like a rabbit but at the same time underneath this I’m a really hot and naughty wild cat, so you can’t wait to toss this off me.’ That was the look that Seongwoo was wanting to go for (as usual incredibly detailed).

“Models, ugh. Damn, you have a lot of clothes. I could get lost in here. Especially since it’s like a black hole.”

“Hey, I’ve got color! Quite a lot of it recently!” Seongwoo replied with offense as he glared over his naked shoulder, stopping his eagle-like scrutinizing of the outfit choices.

Jaehwn snorted as he came out of the closet with a pale blue sweater. “Only because Daniel asked you to. At least he can get you to listen. You always say I’m the stubborn brat that doesn’t listen to you but really you’re such a hypocrite. I’ve been telling you for years that you can pull off colors and then that hot snack on two trees for legs—”

“That’s the one! It’s perfect!” Seongwoo gasped, grabbing the bluish-purple, fuzzy sweater eagerly.

He pulled it to his chest and spun around like a ballerina in Swan Lake. “It’s absolutely beautiful. The softness and the light color make you want to snuggle. It’s easily accessible for his large hands. The way it falls off one shoulder is really sexy if you don’t wear any shirt underneath. Daniel will LOVE this. And most importantly, he will love to tear it off.”

Jaehwan snickered, smiling proudly. “Oh, that wine is already getting to you good. Naughty Seongwoo is back. I like it. Let’s get you laid nice and hard. It’s been ages.”

Seongwoo set down the sweater, rolling his eyes. “Oh, come on. It hasn’t been a year at least. Everything works fine, I’m sure. It’s like riding a pony. You never forget.”

“Well, you won’t have to do much. You’ll be the one getting fucked to tim-buck-to I’m sure. Just be vocal and compliment him a lot and pose in a pretty way as he’s riding you. And kiss a lot, of course.”

Seongwoo swatted him, a rosy tint splashing his slightly bashful expression. “You don’t need to tell me in such graphic detail. I can please a man from the bottom, believe me. I should get a reward. I’m the best bottom in existence.”

“There’s the real Seongwoo. Not humble in the slightest. And so the arrogant, kinky prince appears! It is time, ladies and gentleman. He’s returned to fulfill his duties as the ultimate bottom,” Jaehwan teased, acting like he was an emcee.

Seongwoo obliged by walking across the top of his bed like he was on his thrown, holding himself upright and proud. “Hear ye, hear ye! Your arrogant, kinky prince of Kingdom Bottoms Up has indeed returned. May the epic fuckery commence!”

The boys cleared the clothes into a messy pile and collapsed on the bed with more wine passing between them filling the room with more jokes and giggle fits.

 

 

"Alright Ori, I see. That's a good choice, baby girl."

Daniel scratched his favorite baby sis between the ears. She stopped stamping her paw on his tablet and looked up at her owner through gorgeous, huge hazel eyes, purring like a car engine. She meowed in an almost bird chirp like fashion. That was her being demanding and impatient. She was not going to wait a second longer for her reward.

Before she started to paw or bite his hand in reprimand for not listening, the big brother fed her a fish shaped smelly treat. She chomped on the salmon flavored snack eagerly almost biting his finger clean off. Thankfully she still had baby fangs. With his full grown cats, he would have started bleeding from it.

He laughed with amusement and pet her back with affection as he returned to his tablet. "What do you like so much about those things anyway? Jellies are way better. Too bad cats can't eat them. You’ll never know what you’re missing out on, Sissy."

He talked to himself as per usual while saving the restaurant choice Ori had picked with her paw. Call him crazy but he had spent several hours a day trying to pick the course for this Christmas date and he just couldn't. That's how he came to find himself trusting his kitten’s instinct.

Ori was incredibly sharp, even for felines. He swore she understood and was trained better than a dog. Plus, Daniel believed she had some sort of psychic, mental connection with Seongwoo.

She liked Seongwoo more than any other person--even him. Seongwoo seemed able to communicate with her. They connected on some sort of spiritual level as if Ori had a part of Seongwoo's soul or he had been her in his past life, Daniel swore. He figured she would somehow know better about what Seongwoo would like than him. Since when it came to fancy things, he really didn't know well since Ong wasn't a fancy sort, at least not around him. They mostly did normal, casual things together.

"Alright, next up is the hotel room. Look at these pictures carefully, pretty girl. So, we've got one with a terrace. There's this other one with a jacuzzi. Then another one with a private bar. What do you think? Number one, two, three. Put your paw on what you think Seongwoo wants. You know the drill. I'm putting my faith in you. The night had to be perfect. If he's unhappy with anything, he might cancel his offer."

Daniel flipped through the pictures slowly. The elegant, slender, tan kitten with large ears she would eventually grow into finished licking crumbs and residue off her paw. Then, she got back to business. She appeared extremely focused, her big ears perked up, hazel eyes roaming the screen intensely. Finally, she put her paw on one picture with confidence and a look (the cat lover swore) of determination.

"The jacuzzi it is. He does seem like the type he would love playing in bubbles. Good way to steam things up with secret foreplay. Such a smart girl. Thank you."

He gave her an enthusiastic smooch on the forehead. Then, it was time to choose the very last thing. What he would be wearing. He needed to look hot but not intimidating. Like he was taking this courting thing seriously but not like he was trying too hard.

He had gone for untraditional fashion suits. They were suits that were casual basically. No ties and not extremely fit and stuff in appearance. Something inappropriate for a business meeting but just right for a date with a guy who knew a lot about fashion and was attractive beyond words (and one that apparently got off to the idea of him in suits).

His phone started buzzing while Ori was in the middle of deliberation, circling and sniffing the sets of clothes laid on his bed. He left the suits out, assuming that she would eventually sit down next to the one she liked the best. He checked his phone, smile fading slightly when it wasn't who he hoped. Though he snickered in amusement. It was a furious Jisung. He had been waiting for this.

What had that bff of his been up to that he just saw the message now? Probably playing with his dog, doing yoga, practicing for his tenth driver’s license attempt, arguing with his sister about mundane things, or daydreaming about his not so secret crush.

 

Jisung: What do you mean you are not going to Seoul tomorrow? You have a meeting!

Daniel: It's not necessary for me to be there. It's just formalities. Literally any representative from our company will do.

Jisung: So send someone else then! I'm not your errand boy outside of work, Daniel. You cannot just tell me to come and go as you please, even out of work hours. I have a life too. I'm human. I’m your freaking best friend and I have feelings! Did you forget that? Tomorrow is freaking Christmas, dammit. It's inhumanly cruel that you would tell me out of the blue the day before to drive to Seoul in your place because you want to ditch responsibilities and go on a date with your fake boyfriend.

Daniel: Hardly fake, first of all. Contracted, yes, but still a real boyfriend. And pray tell what amazing plans DO you have? Sitting with your mom on the couch, drinking spiked eggnog, watching Home Alone like every other Christmas?

Jisung: Could you not rub in that it is yet again the wretched Holiday Season and I don't have a boyfriend?! You are such an ass sometimes, I swear. Why did we even become friends? I must have been mentally unsound.

Daniel: Are you sure you want to talk like that? I'm not rubbing in that you don't have a boyfriend, Jiji. I'm merely reminding you. And suggesting you do something different to change it. Like, have a romantic trip with someone you like.

Jisung: WTF! With the hell who? Another employee you conned? My dog? My freaking hand?

Daniel: No. Obviously with the one you're always so blatantly pining for. I've asked Sungwoon to join. Turns out he's also free and wanted to go to Seoul anyway. Said that he missed it and it looks prettier around Christmas than here.

Jisung: You what?!

Daniel: I repeat. Sungwoon. THE Ha Sungwoon. The pale blonde pipsqueak programmer you love and adore and lust after desperately I'm surprised my office hasn't combusted yet. He will join you if you by any chance have a change of heart about going on this trip.

Jisung: You're serious?! Is this some sort of cruel joke? I swear to God if it IS another of your pranks…

Daniel: Hahaha. Why does my bestie have such little faith in me? Wait, a second. I’ll prove that it isn’t a joke or a prank.

 

Daniel sent a screen shot of his convo with Sungwoon yesterday. Including the part where the programmer said he was glad to go with Jisung because he would not have to spend another Christmas alone and he figured they would have lots to talk about on the drive. Apparently, he liked how rambly Jisung was. Even said that it was cute. That was what convinced Daniel that he’d done the right thing by interfering and he could trust the blond with his bestie.

 

Jisung: HE SAID I’M CUTE?

 

Jisung was then beside himself, spamming Daniel with various emoticons. Happy ones, crying ones, then freaking out ones.

 

Daniel: Hehe. So can I assume you are on board? Despite your apparent mental break down.

Jisung: Yes, I'm on board and sailing this ship full speed, Sir! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!

Daniel: This is your Christmas present by the way. And not just because I couldn’t think of something to give you like the last year. Oh, and one more. I booked only one room with one bed. You will both be sharing that. No excuses or refunds or changing rooms. It's Christmas so the place is fully booked.

Jisung: OMG I freaking love you! This makes up for all the lame presents over the last two decades! Kang Daniel for life! Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo for life! Have a great night! I hope the sex is the most fantastic you have ever had!!

 

Daniel figured he had guessed the reason why he had been exceptionally giggly and singing dirty pop songs all week. He sent some photos of lingerie as a way to further express his gratitude and apologize for being a brat earlier.

Daniel laughed and then started drooling as he imagined Seongwoo in these. He had never been into this kind of thing with men but then he figured it was because he never tried. But he was sure Seongwoo would look enticing and even more beautiful. As a joke, he sent one to his precious baby.

 

Daniel: Ohhh. This would look nice on you. How do you feel about black lace?

 

Seongwoo read it almost immediately. Daniel loved that about him. He was quick to check his messages and hardly ever left him on read.

"I wonder what his reaction is? Is he blushing? Did he giggle? I bet he looks so freaking cute. Even thinking about it I could just~"

Meow? Meow! (what are you doing? Hey!)

There came noisy complaints from the kitten who had been curled up napping next to a black and white ensemble with Latin letters before cruelly being squished like a teddy bear to Daniel's chest. He spun around, doing pirouettes with the mewling, scared, and irritated kitten. Daniel was squealing and giggling like a mad man.

"Oh, Ori! Isn't Seongwoo just perfect? I adore him so much I don't know what to do with myself and all these feels attacking. He's just like you if you were a person. But hotter!"

Ori hissed and bit her owner’s hand to get him to let go. Daniel thought she might also be sulking for insulting her in comparison to Seongwoo.

“Ori, I didn’t mean to offend you, I swear~ It would be weird if I thought you were hot, you know, you’re my little sister. Come on, don’t be sulky~”

He was still smiling as he sucked his bleeding thumb. Nothing could bring him down now. Even his favorite cat potentially hating him.

Tomorrow he was finally going to make love to Seongwoo! Waiting and being tortured while playing the gentlemanly card for months had finally paid off. He didn't even have to ask or offer some ridiculous cost like other Daddies surely had to. Seongwoo had come to him on his own. Seongwoo liked him enough as a person and was attracted insanely too that he wanted to share a bed with him of his own accord. Money had not even been mentioned.

 

 

“Yoboseyo?”

“Jaenie! Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!”

“What? What is it? Tell me!” the law student exclaimed excitedly. "Unless you broke something again. I don't want to lose more money because of you on replacing furniture and dishes. Rest in Peace our first couch. You were so comfy and beautiful."

Jaehwan had already left for his date with Minhyun. Seongwoo felt sorry for interrupting Jaehwan’s confession date but just had to call and him this. He would freak out otherwise and his whole date might be ruined. The wine that had been helping was now useless. The swirling tornado of nerves had returned to wreak havoc.

“Daniel sent me a photo of lingerie!”

“He what?!”

“Yeah, exactly. ‘HE WHAT?’ Was my reaction. For several minutes. I couldn’t respond. I think it’s a joke? But what if he’s serious? Maybe he is giving me a hint that he wants me to wear that tonight. I don’t have any of that. Do you?”

“I understand. You want to fulfill his requests and you’re worried about starting your intimate journey with disappointing him in any way. I don’t have any of that either, ugh. Sorry.”

“I ordered some online just in case. I figured you wouldn’t. I will just have to say sorry and promise to wear it another time.”

Seongwoo sighed, clearly bummed.

"Hey don’t let that get to you. Cheer up and don’t be nervous. Who’s getting Christmas sex as a present tonight?”

“You definitely! And maybe…Me!” Seongwoo burst into excited giggles.

“Exactly. Don’t think about it anymore. Finish getting ready. I’m sure you look amazing but send a photo just so I can tell you so and you will feel more assured. I’ll even ask Minhyun how fuckworthy you are. And I will promise to only get a little bit jealous that my man said that ha ha ha. Good luck and Seongwoo…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Merry Christmas.”

“Aw…me too. Merry Christmas, bestie.”

The happiness they were feeling for helping each other and encouraging each other as they bravely took steps towards a new path that might just change their lives made them do something they wouldn’t. They made kissy sounds over the phone. Even Minhyun was shocked, whining why he didn’t even do that with him but would do it with Seongwoo and Jaehwan better confess what was the true nature of their relationship (“No way someone can have a roommate that hot and never have hooked up! Tell me the truth or the rest of Christmas is canceled!”).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure comical relief and a total filler. Like I said before, I had intended it to go along with the bff stuff cus it fits with all this Onghwan but I got too carried away with the double date and dialogue. I guess I just love writing ON and Onghwan interactions. They have some funny yet sweet conversations and it says a lot about Ong's personality and his feelings towards Daniel and his struggles/doubts etc through them. I like both of these dynamics. And I decided to add a bit more things that I thought were important like Jae worrying about confessing to Minhyun and giving serious advice, being there for his buddy freaking out over getting intimate with his daddy and crossing a line that could never be brought back up between them. I guess you can see where this story is going haha. Will it be smooth sailing for these sugar couples though? How will their daddies take it knowing that their babies love them and want to change their relationship? Will they be able to get across what they really feel properly cuz you know how guys typically suck at communication?
> 
> See you around Niel's bday (and mine the day after haha) for the BIG DAY haha. Daniel AND ORI of course, actually mostly Ori, planned a romantic trip to a winter resort in Gapyeong. Over night of course. And things will finally happen, yummy hot super sugary spicy things. THE SLOW BURN IS ALMOST OVER. Then it will be like a car exploded and I poured gasoline tanks on top of it haha. I hope you are looking forward to the next two chapters cuz it's a big whopping of NSFW like you may or may not have ever seen from me before. If you thought Yes, Sir smut scenes were hot, let me tell you that I have been improving and upped my game since then. Sorry I'm being a tease haha. I'll stop spoiling now. Just hoping you get pumped! Cuz I am haha.
> 
> Have a great week~ Please please tell me your thoughts. If you are shy there are always my twitter, DMs, or my CC where you can go anon. Love to hear from more of you. I'm really thinking these days that my nickname is not Queen of Smut but rather Queen of the Silent Readers lol. I love you anyway and that's okay but really comments breathe life to fics that are not fully written out yet and they encourage writers, inspire updates, make us write faster and better because we know people are reading and we know for sure what you like so we can duplicate. So, hope to hear from those silent cuties soon ^^
> 
> Lots of love. My goal was for this chapter to make you smile more, I know it's a sad bittersweet time for us all but Christmas is here and w1 has wins at least and we get ON moments and shows coming up too. Me and Niel's bdays are in just a few days OMG woo!! Maybe you might drop by my twitter around there and leave me Dan or ON gifts? hehe. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	11. The Big Night: Christmas in Gapyeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy, fun trip to Gapyeong on a snowy day turns into a steamy night in the resort jacuzzi and otherwise. Happy Birthday Niel and an early Merry Christmas to all of you! Consider this my combined contribute.

Seongwoo was outside his house, jumping about and wiggling his knees when the familiar silver BMW pulled up. He was trying to calm his unusual nerves. This was probably the hundredth date he had with Daniel at this point. What was he nervous about?

He knew it was because of the idea they would at some point that day be having sex—thanks no thanks to Jaehwan bluntly pointing out the hints he was ignoring. Despite his years of experience, he was anxious and worried about it. Like a teenage virgin.

The last couple hours had been chaotic and he hadn’t had a chance to wrap his mind around the idea let alone fully come to terms with it yet. He was scared of many things--of not performing well, of his body and skills being a disappointment compared to the celeb women Daniel had been with before, and of his own feelings increasing because of it (while Daniel's might do the exact opposite.)

Seongwoo wondered before he got in the car if he should voice it. He wasn’t confident that he could act well enough to hide all his jitters. Daniel would sense something different; maybe misunderstand he wasn’t ready and call the whole thing off. Seongwoo hated that idea immensely. His body was more than ready and most of his mind and heart was as well. He knew it was the right choice and the perfect timing.

Daniel had planned a whole romantic weekend for him, he was sure. He couldn't ruin it by being a jittery coward. He braced his shoulders, held his breath, and opened the passenger door of the silver BMW.

"Good afternoon, baby. You sure look like a manhwa character today. Very soft and sweet and cuddly. Hurry up and come here so I can pour sugar on you."

The loose-haired brunette flushed, smiling shaky as the red-head with the youthful, handsome face grinned brilliantly at him with his arms out. He was wearing all black and white dress clothes with a collar instead of a tie, his neck exposed from the deep V.

It was already too hot in that car for Seongwoo to handle. He took off his bag and jacket, tossing it in the backseat before sitting down. Feeling bashful and heavily affected by the sexy way his boyfriend looked, he busied himself with trembling hands on the belt instead of looking to the side.

Daniel pouted and dropped his outstretched arms. "Why so cold? Was your concept today not snuggly smurf kitty but Elsa from Frozen? Will you start shooting me with uncontrollable ice blasts? In that case, don’t touch the windows or my hands. If those turn to ice and shattered, we are screwed. We will never get to Gapyeong."

"Neh? Where? Are we really going so far?"

Seongwoo lifted his head towards his left, pausing in his struggles with the buckle (the jitters and his racing heart and the sirens of panic sounding in his head combined so his hands would hardly listen to him).

Daniel covered his mouth with a girly gasp. Seongwoo almost groaned as he looked directly at him. He noticed that he had his slightly faded hair parted and waved. He had also adorned smoky makeup and cherry tint. He could not have looked a soft version of sexier or possibly any more kissable. He could image Daniel doing terrible yet lovely things to him in that outfit with that look. It was right up his alley. How did he know just what looks would drive him nuts every time? There honesty was not many guys that could impress him by now with all that he’d seen in the fashion world. But Daniel was one of them. It was like he had a stylist who was Seongwoo's fan or could read his mind, especially all naughty fashion related fantasies.

"Woops! That was supposed to be a secret. Cat's out of the bag I guess. No choice but to just tell you the plan."

Daniel smiled as he reached over to check Seongwoo's belt was securely fastened and then brushed some fluff from his shoulder, subtly resting it their afterward--smooth move, Seongwoo had to admit. As smooth as the base of his hot, thick member felt, the younger recalled. Seongwoo looked down, biting the center of his lip, feeling hot all over. Daniel continued to just watch him with a dorky, affectionate smile, not removing the searing hand.

"We are going to Gapyeong. I booked a room at a pension there for us to spend Christmas. It has a Christmas feeling and there's snow everywhere. We can see a tree and lights and a fake Santa as well as participate in various winter activities. We can order movies and hot chocolate inside when it’s too cold for you to stand. There's a ton of restaurants as well. It’s a top-class resort. The second best in Korea. I wanted to take you to the first but I figured you would feel burdened or complain about it, so I didn’t book it. Maybe for a later trip. In the summer, since it’s in Pohang on the beach."

"Hmm..." Seongwoo hummed, concentrating hard on tying a knot in his fuzzy blue-purple sweater.

"Assuming there is one, you’re thinking, right? I’m sure I will impress you enough that you will be dying for summer to come. Not just because you dislike the cold either. I’ve got it all planned to suit your tastes. Certified by someone who knows how your mind and preferences better than me as if you were once the same person."

"Neh? Who would that be?" Seongwoo's cute, pink face popped up with an expression like a question explanation mark.

Daniel cupped his pointed chin and chuckled low, finding him so pretty and precious in that moment. "It’s not Jaehwan. You told me has a big mouth, so I won’t ever let him in on any future surprises. Why are you being so quiet and spacy today, baby? What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Seongwoo muttered that he wasn't and then tried to turn his head away so they weren’t looking at each other. It was much too overwhelming at the time; he could only stand a few seconds of eye contact. His hands were clammy, his heart thundering, his mind a jumbled hazy mess like a sailboat in a hurricane.

Daniel held him firmly and leaned in closer. Seongwoo squeezed his eyes shut, grit his teeth, and lightly squealed, afraid Daniel was going to attack him with hot kisses. He was far gone and jittery enough. He couldn’t handle high levels of skinship right now most definitely. He would combust. His heart would explode and he would just die.

Still, a part of him desperately wanted that--a much braver, naughtier part. The part that was making his dick come alive with a series of excited twitches. He parted his lips and waited nervously, feeling horny. The joke was on him. He had had nothing to worry about as it turned out.

Daniel could sense that Seongwoo was not his usual self. He was simply being a worried, caring gentleman. He caressed his jaw, pressing their foreheads together after pushing aside some locks of silky, chocolatey hair.

"Hmm you are red but no fever thankfully. So, I guess you are not sick, that's good. We should get going. It’s a long drive."

Seongwoo felt humiliated and unsure of what to say when Daniel pulled away and started driving. He glanced at the CEO, afraid to see him irritated or disappointed with how his baby was suddenly acting. He knew that he would feel that way. It was pathetic how shy and nervous he’d been acting. He had failed to even create a proper sentence.

Daniel deserved better. It was Christmas and Daniel had planned a whole date that most certainly cost a fortune. He was even going to drive in this snowy, freezing weather on his day off after a week of grueling work. Just for him. A special weekend trip planned with every detail meant to fit his preferences.

Though he had no idea who would give hints about him.

Say something, anything! This is awkward as hell.

Seongwoo inwardly screamed at himself in frustration. His tongue was heavy, making words tangle up in his brain, unable to be properly formed into grammatical sentences. He had a lot of things he wanted to tell the CEO but none were light, casual, funny, or appropriate.

The awkward silence dragged on. Seongwoo continued to fume, fidget, and gnaw his lips. Daniel merely drove with a warm, mysterious smile on face, focusing mostly on the paved road.

At a light, Daniel turned on music. Seongwoo ducked his head in shame, tears filling his eyes. In the end, he thought Daniel had given up on conversing with him and was filling the silence he caused with music in an attempt to calm and cheer him. He was thankful but it also made him hate himself. He felt like a complete lame failure of a baby.

Say something! Anything! It has to be now! This is just ridiculous!

"Sorry, Niel...I don’t know why I’m like this."

Luckily, Daniel had heard the broken, stuttering whisper because the song was at a soft part. He had put on a song from a play list of Christmas carols. The first one was Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, the Korean version which sounded like it was being sung by a group of little kids.

Daniel put down his phone and reached his hand over to cover Seongwoo’s. He was calmed and for a moment finally stopped his nervous, shaky fidgeting.

“It’s alright. I’m pretty sure I have a good idea why you’re nervous. Take some time to calm down, think about something else, and you can tell me later. Let’s enjoy. It’s Christmas after all. Merry Christmas, baby.”

Seongwoo gazed at him with gratefulness, feeling touched. The cars were honking at them because it was no longer a red light. Daniel ignored them, keeping the car at a stand-still with his foot pressed firmly on the break. Wiping his baby’s tears, caressing his jaw, and giving him soft, comforting pecks was much a more important action to him. It was one his baby appreciated.

“Hmm, Merry Christmas to you too, Niel,” the brunette murmured back, dazed and flushed worse than Rudolph’s nose when the sweet CEO pulled away to get the car moving. “Thank you…”

Daniel merely smiled softly and held his hand as he continued to drive. Seongwoo felt much calmer and happier because of everything he had done. His heart was still on overdrive but at least he wasn’t shaking and near tears or in agony over what he should say. At least, not at that moment.

 

 

"Itls really not jingle balls?"

"No, Seongwoo. I'm sure it's not. Unless you heard it in a strip club or a gay bar. It's jingle bells as I know it. 200% sure."

"Ah...Jingle balls has a nicer ring to it to me."

"Does it? Okay, whatever. I picture something really nasty but let's just go with it."

"That's what I like most about you, Niel. You humor me. Shall we?"

Seongwoo re-started the song at the top of their lungs, they chorused, "Ohhhhh, jingle balls, jingle balls, jingle all the way~"

Their boisterous laughter from Seongwoo butchering every song that had English eventually died down. Daniel turned the volume on the playlist down because it was only going to repeat. He was relieved to see that Seongwoo looked much more relaxed and happier. He had the most beautiful, breezy smile on his actor-worthy face. Daniel played with the silky spaces between the younger’s long, dainty fingers, smiling gently over at him. Seongwoo chuckled and then bit his lip as he returned the warm gaze.

“Do you think you’re ready to tell me now? What it is you’re struggling with? I’m all ears.”

To make him laugh and keep the mood light, Daniel performed his ear wiggling trick. Seongwoo covered his mouth shyly as he giggled. He was incredibly huggable and kissable with his crescent doe eyes twinkling and that fluffy blue sweater, but Daniel restrained himself. It was time for them to talk. The only physical affection he would allow his selfish self was hand contact. At least until he was sure that Seognwoo was comfortably on the same page with him and cleared out all his worries.

Seongwoo nodded with a determined expression. “Yes, I think I am. Thanks for being so patient with me. You’re really the most amazing daddy.”

“Keep the compliments coming. I do indeed love them. I wouldn’t need any other presents than to hear sweet, sugary words spilling from your candy lips. I’m not scared of diabetes either. Bring it on!”

The cheesy lines earned him one unamused scrunch of a button nose. Daniel snickered, feeling proud of himself and currently at the top of the world. He was going on a trip with the most perfect man in the world and soon that man was going to be his in all ways. It was a hallelujah moment.

“Sorry to say that I’ve been feeling nervous about this and wondering if it was something we should be doing already,” the model finally admitted. “It’s not you though, it’s me. You haven’t done anything wrong. You are perfect. The issue is totally on me. I guess I’m scared one, that I won’t be good enough for you. Two, that things will change with us after and I’m not sure if it is more likely for better or for worse. Three, I’m worried that I will have regrets the next day and that would hurt you…”

“Hmm, that’s a lot of worries for a pretty thing with a small, usually inactive brain like you,” Daniel teased.

Seongwoo pouted and pinched his hand. “Hey, you bully! You said you were all ears.”

“I am,” Daniel replied with a laugh. “I listened to everything. I didn’t say I would agree and not tease you a bit. Your fears are pretty ridiculous though. I should be much more scared of most of those things than you and I feel confident, so you shouldn’t be scared either. It’s going to be an amazing night. We’re going to fit together naturally. Afterwards, we will feel closer. There won’t be any regrets or hurt feelings from either of us either. I can just feel it.”

“But…” Seongwoo hesitated and then just sighed. “You don’t understand me…”

“I understand you perfectly, baby. I’m just saying that you have nothing to worry about. Because everything that you’re thinking won’t happened. It’s just coming from a negative place in you. It’s like a snake trying to trick you with its incessant hissing. It’s your defense mechanism. I’ve dealt with mine. Now I’ll help you wrestle with yours.”

“You worried about this too?” Seongwoo parroted in a hopeful, curious tone.

“Sure, I did. You have way more experience than me. You started dating me because you need money and you were clearly not keen on being physically intimate. I’m older than you. I’ve only been with girls the last decade. You are gorgeous and sexy beyond all reasons. You’ve probably had tons of young, hot model boyfriends who were wild in bed. If I suck at meeting your physical needs and you don’t need money any more, then you’ll lose all your reasons to stick around. There’s lots of things for me to feel insecure about.”

Seongwoo squeezed his fingers, smiling softly. “I guess you are right about that. I didn’t think of it that way. Those all sound ridiculous.”

“Exactly. I don’t know if they are ridiculous. But certainly, your worries sound just as ridiculous to me as mine do to you. Get it? It’s our insecurities and defense mechanisms rising up to get in our way. We’re trying to protect ourselves from shame but in actuality it’s been just ruining our opportunities to have a good time. The more that you worry about things, the better they turn out in the end. You have ever heard of that?”

“No, and I’m sure you’re just making that up to make me feel better.” Seongwoo snorted.

Daniel denied it vehemently but his impish, crooked grin suggested otherwise. Seongwoo could read the CEO pretty well. Not as great as the other way around though, unfortunately.

“I decided to take one of your worries away, Seongwoo. I won’t be giving you any more money for physical things, just like you asked. I might spend money on you to set up a romantic mood, but there won’t be any rewards or punishments related to how much sugar you decide to give me. Alright?”

Seongwoo looked down, mesmerized by the way that Daniel’s large thumb caressed him. How could such a small gesture warm, comfort, reassure, and also slightly turn him on all at once? He chewed on his lip after murmuring thanks. They went into comfortable silence for a long time.

“Also, I’ll be really gentle and slow if you want me to. I was worried that I would hurt you so I’ve been doing careful research, familiarizing myself with how to work the male body. If anything is too intense or painful, you can just tell me. Before we start, we could even discuss what things we dislike and like. That way we can ensure that we both enjoy…”

Seongwoo glanced at Daniel who’d spoken out of the blue, amused that he was flaming while trying to keep a serious face. They had never talked seriously about this kind of thing for a reason. They were not serious sorts of people. They were awkward, shy, and flirty, preferring to communicate through jokes and reverse psychology. It was strange, but he was touched by Daniel’s attempts. He was honestly concerned about Seongwoo bailing on him or having a terrible time.

“Cute…” he burst into giggles.

Daniel glanced over and smiled sheepishly. “What is? I’m not cute, you know that.”

“You are being cute right now, I don’t know. I know you hate to hear it, but you should just admit it. Sometimes a thirty-one-year old can be really cute.”

Daniel growled, pinching his thigh. “I’m turning this car around if you say that word again. It’s already been four times I’ve let you get away with it, Ongie.”

“Alright, alright. Sorry, I’ll bite me tongue,” the brunette promised, finally getting his giggles under control.

“It’s sweet that you are worried and caring for me like that. I think it’s just natural jitters. Since it’s been a long time since I’ve been in any sort of relationship. And you mean something to me, more than just a bunch of dollar signs or security.

I don’t want to disappoint you. I don’t want things to go badly between us. You’re right though. That’s ridiculous. It wouldn’t happen. We’ve done a lot already and things only changed for the better. We just get closer and everything physical that’s happened has felt so natural. Like we are a great fit. Our chemistry is off the charts as well.

I’m sure now that it’s going to be a great trip, the night adventures included. I’m sorry to have worried you at all. I think deep down I wasn’t really actually worried. That’s why I haven’t tried to get out of it and that’s why I agreed without question this morning.

This is just what I’ve been wanting. It feels right. The timing, the place, the situation and everything. You didn’t really need to have a whole talk with me, but I appreciate it. You’re really such an incredibly selfless, caring person. I hardly deserve a daddy like you. Even making you wait and torturing you all these months. I’m sorry…”

Daniel lifted the sincere, finally fully opened-up man’s hand to his mouth and kissed it several times. “Apology accepted. Though I was never that frustrated. I have always known you would be worth the wait and that it was going to happen somehow. If you promised there’d be sex eventually, then I think I’d wait until the ends of the world, and even beyond.”

Seongwoo’s heart flattered at the never-ending cheese. “Is this part of your courting? Has the romance already started? You’ve been feeding me all kinds of lines.”

“What lines? These words are from the deepest depths of my heart. Completely original,” the red-head insisted with mock offense and twinkling mischief in his almond eyes.

Seongwoo laughed, sure that if he raided his phone or car that he would find lists and screen shots of romantic things to say and do ‘to get your boyfriend to want you like crazy’. “Whether they are yours or not, they are super affective. This Dewgong is already starting to feel hot.”

Daniel was adorable when he acted horrified. “You already want me, you mean? Oh no, no, no. Seongwoo. We still have an hour to go. I’m not having our first time be in a car. Not after all the lengths me and Ori went through to set this super romantic night up. Put some ice water there and tell that boy to calm down. I’ll call him out when it’s time.”

“So, you’re finally taking control, huh? We’re for sure having fun when and only when you say?” Seongwoo snickered, giving him a challenging, amused look.

Daniel squeezed the steering wheel so his attractive veins popped out, straightening his shoulders and tipping up his chin in arrogant, haughty fashion. “Precisely. Daddy is going to take my baby for the ride of his life, multiple puns intended.”

That’s exactly what baby wanted and he found it incredibly sexy. Daniel taking charge like everyone imagined a daddy usually did with his baby. A fierce, confident, masculine, sensual, powerhouse daddy. The idea made him hotter on the contrary. Daniel glared at him as he squiggled. Seongwoo shrugged and laughed. 

“Can’t help it. You’re unbelievably hot right now. I think your speech just now made it worse.”

Daniel snarled, making an attempt to act like a fierce wolf when he was nothing more than a Somoyed fluffy puppy. “Usually if you said that sort of thing to me, I would make a stop and punish those naughty, bratty lips. But not today. I’m going to remain sweet and wholesome. Until we are in our room, that is.”

Seongwoo couldn’t help staring at him, despite the affect on his body was dangerous. If you put a cup of gasoline to him, he’d probably be set aflame that’s how strong his desire was all of a sudden. What had he been worried about before? Those negative, insecure thoughts were lightyears away now. All he was thinking about was how much of a yummy snack Daniel was and how he wanted a huge bite.

“Are you certain you can stick to that promise, Niel? You know for a fact that I’m pretty good at getting my way. Also, that if you tell me not to do something, then I desperately want to.”

Daniel shook his head. “Tch. This rebellious minx.”

“Indeed. What will you do if I just pull you off somewhere and attack you, then beg you to take me to the hotel room early?”

“I’ll…um…” Daniel hesitated, tongue licking his dry lips and gulping.

Seongwoo chuckled evilly as he reached his free hand to rub the inside of Daniel’s thigh. The red-haired man shivered, hissed, and clutched the steering wheel harder.

“So? What will you do? I’m waiting…Daniel?”

Daniel bit his lip, holding back a moan as Seongwoo grazed his hand close to the apex of his thighs. “Hmm? What was the question again? As much as I love your sudden impulse to tease me, Seongwoo, we’re going to crash at the rate you are going. Would you please, uh--”

Seongwoo took his hand away just as he grazed his palm over the hardening member, snickering at the other’s visible mix of relief and disappointment. “I’m certain that you couldn’t keep that promise. But for now, let’s go with your plan and do things your way. I’m curious about just what your idea of romantic is that would get me hot enough to tear off my clothes.”

“I’m sure you will love it. Ori guaranteed.”

“What’s all this talk about Ori?” Seongwoo laughed brightly but Daniel refused to elaborate.

 

 

The entire rest of the car ride was filled with their usual flirting and thick, buzzing tension. They were more comfortable about skinship, even daring to make-out at a few red lights. They were both enjoying the build-up and anticipation. Though it was torturous, they did not so much as touch below the belt, and they wouldn’t. Not until they were behind closed doors and there was a guarantee that this time they wouldn’t have to stop.

Daniel’s destination was a large, private resort in the snowy mountains of Gapyeong. There were three story brown and white cabins set on top of a white, sparkling hills surrounded by snow capped pine trees, some decorated with lights and ornaments for the holidays. The entire area had a feeling like the Swiss Alps, only miniature and slightly lower scale.

At the edge of the resort were areas for adults and kids to enjoy activities—skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, and sledding. That was where they headed first after leaving their bags with the bellboys in the lobby and checking in. They had to go right then because the sun was about to set already.

They gave up on ice skating after ten minutes because Seongwoo kept falling down and complained about his butt being frozen. Daniel would have held him close and rubbed it if there weren’t so many little kids skating circles around them. Seongwoo felt terribly embarrassed that he couldn’t go thirty seconds on his own without falling. Daniel had tried his best to teach him while holding his hands, but that made Seongwoo irritated because it further hurt his pride. Eventually, he grew sulky, stormed out the rink, and tossed off his skates.

“I hate this! I’m not doing it anymore! It’s humiliating being a grown man who can’t skate!”

Since he was allowed to, Daniel traveled easily around the rink a few times, performing some simple spins and swerving fast backwards. It would be a lie to say that he hadn’t intended to show off his skills a little bit. He at least finally got a chance to once he was assured that Seongwoo was safe, even if it had to be outside the rink. The brunette hung over the wall, watching Daniel with an impressed, smug smile like he was thinking ‘that’s my boyfriend right there, look and be envious everyone’. Daniel came over with a showy, swerve and stopped, sending ice chunks flying right in front of him.

“How was I?”

Seongwoo knew the CEO was fishing for compliments but he was sweet enough to give him what he wanted. It was Christmas and Daniel did prepare a trip as a present after all.

“You were amazing! You move like a professional figure skater. I was just trying to go in a straight line without falling. How much practice would I need to get like that?” he smiled, cheeks rose colored from the frosty weather.

Daniel reached out to put his gloved hands over them and warm them up, smiling with affection. “I don’t think any amount of practice will help you, Ongcheongie. You need to be reborn with good balance. I think you’re out of luck.”

Seongwoo glared at him and stuck out his tongue at the teasing. Daniel snickered and came in close. He was extremely tempted to kiss his unlucky, clumsy dork of a boyfriend but decided it would drive them both crazier if he stopped just before. The desire came flaring back with just that simple contact and the fact they were an inch away from their lips meeting as they talked more.

“I wouldn’t mind being reborn as you at all. Masculine looks, insane long legs, fit body, talented at everything, smart, not clumsy at all…” the model sighed with envy.

“I would rather be reborn as you, baby. Inhumanly beautiful, artistically gifted, humorous, naturally sweet and charming, the ability to be liked by anyone…”

Their compliment completion went on several minutes more until Seongwoo surrendered, wanting to try sledding before it got completely dark(and their sweet words melted the snow). They skipped on skiing and snowboarding when Seongwoo admitted that he had tried both a few times and still completely sucked at them. Daniel didn’t want him to turn sulkier and more down on himself than he already was. It had been his intention to have fun here, not make his boyfriend feel lacking or guilty that there was some sport they couldn’t enjoy together.

The sledding took place on a large hill with stacked mats at the bottom. Kids and a few adults were flying down the hill on plastic sleds, hair flying, mouths opened joyously squealing. Seongwoo and Daniel waited in line for their turn, Daniel rubbing Seongwoo’s shoulders in case he got cold. He had a puffy jacket, hat, earmuffs, gloves, and a hot pack though, so it was unlikely. Daniel had taken all precautions—stuffing anything that he thought Seongwoo might need in his bag when he packed. Though the secret had been ruined on the way there. Seongwoo was beautifully flushed—from the chilly air or from the affectionate touching and closeness of his boyfriend it was hard to tell.

“Are you sure you can ride this? You’re scared of heights.”

Seongwoo scoffed with a sort of divaish arrogance that Daniel found incredibly arousing. Well, everything was arousing about Seongwoo today. Even something simple as a sniffle and nose twitch. Because in the back of his mind he recalled the time counting down as the sun inched towards the horizon to the real celebration, a song playing for only him to hear, ‘we’re getting laid tonight~’

“This is hardly high, Niel. I can handle this much.”

“I seem to recall you saying something similar before we went on the zipline and you were a complete mess through half of that after. You’re probably bluffing. As usual. Prince Bluffs-a lot.”

“I’m not~” Seongwoo insisted, getting adorably whiney. “Stop teasing me. It’s Christmas. Can’t I have that one day free from your mean childishness?”

“Alright, alright. My bad. You’re not scared at all, I get it. I guess we can take separate sleds then?”

Seongwoo grabbed his arm, appearing anxious then. “No, I don’t want that. Go with me. The first time at least.”

“See? Look, you are a scaredy cat. Just admit it.”

“Niel, you promised!” Seongwoo huffed, stepping on his foot in reprimand, turning even whinier.

Daniel chuckled, pressing his cold lips to the warm skin of Seongwoo’s neck as an apology, making the other shiver for multiple reasons. For a while he kissed and rubbed the smooth skin there, his hands stuffed in Seongwoo’s pockets and playing with the other’s.

Their back and front were pressed together and the heavily padded coats surprisingly didn’t prevent them from imagining the contours and fit of the hot body underneath. Nor did it fully disguise Daniel’s boner which was poking Seongwoo in the lower part of his back. In revenge for torturing him with his lips, Seongwoo wiggled back on it subtly. Daniel groaned.

“Now who’s mean?” he muttered softly.

“You deserved that.”

Seongwoo continued to unnecessarily press and wiggle against Daniel’s most sensitive areas until they were just about to push off in the sled. It was maddening but Daniel didn’t complain. For one, he did sort of deserve it for teasing him after he had promised that he wouldn’t. For two, they were in the middle of a seduction game so this was fair play.

The more excited they made each other by playing around before they got to their room, the better. The anticipation would keep building and it would keep buried any of those worries and insecurities they had about the act or afterwards. Daniel felt absolutely that they needed to consummate or it was not only a waste of an opportunity, it was a huge waste of a large chunk of cash that Seongwoo was sure to slap him around for if he knew. As long as things ended the way they both planned, then Seongwoo would forgive the splurge.

Seongwoo as it turns out absolutely loved the sled. He cheered in a similar way to the kids that rode on it, as if he were reverting to decades younger. After ten rounds, three of which Daniel just waited, smiling with amusement and taking videos of Seongwoo going down by himself, Seongwoo was finally exhausted.

“Hey, Ongcheongie. Are you dead?” Daniel came over to poke the listless, panting brunette who appeared to be sleeping in the snowy drafts, having only enough energy to roll off his sled at that point.

“I think I can’t do what we promised. Too tired, Niel. Good night…” the younger with snowflakes all over his hat and hair huffed, eyes still closed.

Daniel snickered as he snapped pictures and tossed chunks of snow at him. “Ladies and gentleman, here we see an arctic seal in his natural habitat. Though it’s mating season, he’s apparently played too much on his own, he will have to pass on a romantic night with his sexy mate…”

“Nope. I’m up. And starving. Can the seal eat now?” Seongwoo sat up, looking up at the red-head with sparkling, hopeful doe eyes.

Daniel pocketed his phone and walked over with a joyful expression. “Sure, we can. I have just the perfect thing for this sealie. Since he’s listening like such a good boy.”

Daniel carefully helped him up with a firm grip on his wrists, then they started walking through the thick snow with their arms linked. A few times Seongwoo tripped and fell on his butt despite Daniel trying to hold him up. They laughed hard at that and Daniel would smother the pouting, sulky, flustered man with butterfly kisses over his rosy, chilly face because he was too adorable and childlike at that moment to resist.

 

 

Eventually they made it to the lodge and Daniel had their wet winter clothes sent off to be cleaned. Seongwoo wondered for a moment why it was that Daniel was refusing to even let him get a glimpse of their room yet, but merely went along with it.

This whole trip Daniel was the one calling the shots, after all. Seongwoo’s plan was simply to follow and give him a review later on which ideas worked or not. So far, so good. The snowy date had been romantic but in a unique and fun kind of way. He also liked that their things kept being whisked away and he barely had to lift a finger since he’d got in Daniel’s car. Since Daniel was rich, after all.

He might not care about money and liked Daniel for a hundred other reasons than because he had money to his name, but it certainly had its perks. He’d gotten quite used to it and would certainly miss moments like this, being spoiled and getting to join in on ordering people around to do mundane, troublesome chores, feeling like he was some sort of celebrity. Shame on those girls though for that being the only thing that they liked about Daniel.

He was so much more than that and why would you seriously stick around someone you didn’t like just to have that life style? He didn’t really get it. He had had little choice of other options to get out of his situation at the time but now he was staying because he liked the man himself. Those plastic bitches sure were crazy.

“How could they not have wanted to stick with someone this sweet, caring, and selfless? I just don’t get it.”

“Hmm? Are you talking about me?” Daniel turned away from the receptionist he was having an inquiry with, expression curious.

Seongwoo flushed, embarrassed that he had unknowingly muttered that aloud while full on staring at the CEO like a love-sick fool. They weren’t even the only ones in the lobby at the time. There were over ten witnesses of him being utterly smitten.

“No, certainly not. I was talking about my seal relatives,” he joked.

“Ah, the Ong clan of seallies, right. I should meet them and buy them all the best sushi Russia has to offer. That’s probably the best way to thank them for birthing and raising such a beautiful and amazing seal like yourself.”

Seongwoo giggled, linking his arm through Daniel’s. Daniel clicked in to gentleman mode, leading him towards another part of the resort supposedly where the receptionist said their reserved restaurant was located. His smile was crooked, partially amused and mostly adoring.

Seongwoo’s heart raced under that look. He never really got used to it somehow, being affectionately ogled so blatant and intensely. Daniel looked at him like that more and more as the days passed and every time it happened, he felt as flattered and flustered as the first moment months ago. Because you’re whipped whipped whipped, Jaehwan’s teasing voice rang in his head like trap music.

“So, I take it that we are eating sushi?”

“Yes, we are. Supposedly has the best otoro tuna and smoked salmon around.”

As they ate, they joked around and fed each other, enticingly kissing and licking fingers in between bites, sitting practically on each other’s laps in one booth seat instead of sitting across from each other like they should. Seongwoo eventually did tell him that he didn’t much like sushi. Daniel cracked up about that for a solid two minutes, loudly clapping his hands and smacking the table, practically falling back on the floor. The result was puddles of spilled miso they had yet to finish.

“What is so funny about me not being a fish fan? Just because I resemble a seal and a cat?” Seongwoo commented sarcastically with a raised groomed brow, holding back laughter.

“That’s not it…” Daniel stuttered between giggles he was trying to stuff down and still. “I asked Ori to help me pick things out for tonight. I figured that she understood your tastes better than me. But it seems she was just hungry and going by her own preferences with this one.”

Seongwoo started laughing then as well, in disbelief. He smacked Daniel lightly on the shoulder several times.

“Seriously? You let your cat randomly plan the entire date? And you expected it to go well? How would a cat I met a few times possibly know what I like more than you whose spent hundreds of hours with me, Niel? This total choding, you’re really beyond help.”

Daniel next took Seongwoo to an observatory to see the stars and moon. They didn’t stay long since it was crowded and over-run with brats that kept stepping on and shoving them, ruining the romantic mood once they had just started getting into it. Even saying ‘gross’ when they were leaning in for a sweet kiss. Daniel nearly bopped that particular brat on the head with his fist but Seongwoo stopped him, stuffing his hand in his jacket to cradle his waist instead which calmed the annoyed red-head significantly.

“The next thing that I have in mind is a jazz bar. We have to drive ten minutes into town, but I heard that they play live music and the atmosphere is cozy and the drinks delicious…”

Daniel paused when Seongwoo tugged on his arm. They froze on the staircase leading out of the observatory. There was no one around at that moment. The CEO’s eyes drifted curiously from the pale, pretty hands firmly gripping his arm to the determined, reluctant to leave face of his lover.

“Seongwoo? What is it? Don’t tell me Ori was wrong about you liking jazz too? I’m going to murder that cat…” the red head muttered, livid.

Seongwoo didn’t comment on that because he knew it was just empty words. Daniel wouldn’t harm a bug even though he was terrified of them, let alone his precious sisters. He gathered his courage to say what he wanted to confess, nervously biting at his lip as he wondered how to word it.

In the end, he simply blurted out, “I don’t want to go anywhere else. I’m worried if we stay out too late, we will deplete all our energy. Let’s go in earlier than you planned. We came here for a specific reason, remember? Think of how disappointed we will be if Christmas passes without us fulfilling that one mission…”

Daniel’s eyes widened and he flushed as he murmured through parted lips, “Oh. Right. Our mission. Getting more intimate.”

Seongwoo heated up as well and licked his chapped lips. “Right. So…what do you say?”

“I say, my baby gets whatever he wants. Especially if he has the courage to say it so directly. Meaning he must really, really want it. Or in this case, me. We’re retiring early because you desperately want me, I can draw that conclusion, correct? Or am I misunderstanding something—”

Seongwoo playfully slapped his broad shoulder, succeeding in the nervous rambling stopping. They were both heavily flushed now, smiling strangely. The atmosphere had turned awkward like it had been back in the car. It was truly difficult to discuss sex seriously.

He quipped sassily, “Yes, you drew the right conclusion. Now let’s get going before I stop wanting you all together because you’re being a bumbling baffoon.”

Daniel linked their hands firmly together and motioned that he now had his mouth zipped firmly shut. Seongwoo giggled and gazed after him in wonder as Daniel began taking the steps eagerly two at a time, tugging him behind.

 

 

(Author's Note: My teasing is almost over. Merry Christmas and Happy Niel Day! O)

 

When they got inside the room, their naughty thoughts were distracted temporarily by dozens of things. Literally. The room was impeccably beautiful, rightfully fit for a prince, but the thing that caught their attention before that was the dining table full of presents.

“Is Santa Clause living in a resort in Gapyeong of all places? Was it too boring in the North Pole?” Seongwoo wondered, unable to close his dropped mouth.

Daniel eventually stopped pretending to be surprised and dumbfounded. His plush lips formed a smug grin.

“These are for you. Your Christmas presents I’ve been gradually collecting over the months as I thought of them. They aren’t anything expensive. They are just little gifts I thought of giving to you over time, but I bought a lot more than I could possibly give you on dates. Especially when you started that whole one gift a date rule. Even breaking it here and there, I couldn’t give you three or four a date. So…here’s my collection of gifts for you. Merry Christmas.”

Seongwoo continued to blink, looking over them in awe, his face changing color as the seconds ticked by to a strawberry tint. “Jeez, it’s a lot. It might take me all night just to open them. How many are there even?”

“I counted at one point but I don’t remember after thirty.”

“There’s over thirty Christmas gifts here? All for me? You only allowed to get you one cheap one for all special days while you get me mountains worth. Daniel, I don’t know what to say…”

“Thank you?” he suggested with an uncertain, awkward laugh.

Seongwoo giggled, smiling as warm and comforting as hot cocoa. “Thank you, of course. Also, you’re infuriating and impossible and completely insane.”

They looked over the huge pile of presents, all impulsive ideas from a daddy to spoil and lavish his affections on his baby.

“Yeah, I think I might be. I never honestly wanted to shower my exes in gifts the way I do you. Maybe it’s because I know that you cherish and seem so happy about each and every one? Maybe it’s because you tell me NOT to buy things that I want to buy you a hundred the very second you say so?

I can’t explain why, but anyway now you can see just how terrible of an impulse buyer I am. Everything is past the return date or non-refundable. I did that on purpose. I didn’t want you to give any option to just refuse. I could have just lied, I know you’re thinking that. I could be lying right now, you’re thinking. But you know I can’t lie to save my cat’s life.

You have no choice but to accept them so…can I just get a thank you and a hug and be done with it? Skip the nagging? I know that I shouldn’t have and I know that it is a hugely excessive, unnecessary expense but—”

Daniel went silent as Seongwoo launched himself in Daniel’s arms, wrapping him in a firm embrace and burying his head in his neck.

“Ongie? You alright?” Daniel was pleasantly dumbfounded, his heart racing on overdrive.

“Thank you. You’re an insane man who doesn’t know a thing about the value of saving money and you are terrible at holding back your impulses. But you know what? You are mine. And I appreciate the gesture. Thank you for being a sweetheart and excessively spoiling me all these months. Even though I hardly deserve it…”

“Seongwoo? Are you crying? Hey, what’s wrong? I didn’t buy you gifts for you to cry. Something is very weird here…” Daniel laughed softly, attempting to peel himself away from Seongwoo to see if that sniffling and choked voice meant he was crying.

Seongwoo stubbornly refused to let go or let his face be seen. Daniel’s shirt became wet in the area that Seongwoo was sniffling into. His arms shook as they held onto him tight enough to bruise, as if he were at sea holding onto the mast of a rocking ship, terrified to fall. Eventually, Daniel gave up.

“Alright, you don’t have to look at me. At least calm down and tell me what’s wrong. I’m feeling sick with worry here, baby,” Daniel asked softly against his ear, gently stroking his back and patting the back of his head in a loose, comforting embrace.

“You shower me with affection and presents and kindness. Yet I can’t give you anything back in return. Not even my body, despite it wants attention terribly as well. After all these months I’ve made you wait. I’m a terrible baby that keeps making you waiting as you just give, give, give. I should give myself to you at least. Make you feel happy just like you make me feel happy. Shower you back with the sort of affection you obviously want, the physical kind…”

Daniel wasn’t sure if his heart was going to burst or cave in. It felt full to the brim but it also felt like it was being painfully squeezed. The feelings he had right then were incredibly intense, more so than he had ever experienced. He had an idea of what they were yet it was also something that was difficult to define. Seongwoo was someone precious that he wanted to protect for a long time, that at least he could read. He held the lithe man snugly and kissed his temple.

“Silly Ongcheongie. That is no reason to cry. We’re here to make up for that time that we’ve lost, aren’t we? Even if you didn’t ever give me your body, you know, I would never think or say you weren’t deserving of me. I would still continue spoiling you. You never needed to give me anything in return or otherwise. I spoil you simply because I want to.

It pleases me immensely to see you happy, especially your pretty, sincere, joyous smile. That is selfish of me. Actually, I spoil you for myself. I get drunk off seeing that smile. I never was expecting you to give yourself to me in return as some sort of payment. I told you that if things progressed, I wanted them to happen normally. I want you to sleep with me simply because you like me and you want to. Understand?”

“Hmm-hmm. I do want you and I do like you, Daniel. I swear. I like you so much. I would have slept with you that date back when you only gave me flowers. That was romantic enough. This is honestly…it’s overkill.”

“Wait, so I’ve planned this whole romantic night out too well, that’s what you’re saying? You cried because you’re touched?”

“Yes, you made me get all overly emotional because I got touched. Understand this, Niel. My boyfriends, none of them, were the romantic sort. They didn’t surprise me or buy me things or even plan out some special date. They hardly spent five minutes thinking of me after they were out of my bed, I think.

That's why I  got emotional. This is overwhelming to me. Being cared for and liked this much. I’m just not used to it. Sorry for ruining the romantic moment by crying. I promise it’s because I’m happy, not sad. I’m so incredibly happy I don’t know what to do with myself. Now I’m too embarrassed and ugly to look at you. My make-up must be all smeared.”

“I’m sure you’re beautiful enough to break hearts even with smudges, baby. But if it makes you feel better, why don’t you go to the bathroom and get washed up? I’ll cover my eyes and count to ten, okay? I haven’t seen an inch of your face in several minutes.”

Seongwoo sniffled some more and finally loosened his hold on Daniel’s shirt. Daniel covered his eyes and started counting. Ten long seconds later, he peeked out of his fingers to find that Seongwoo had disappeared from the room. He picked up a small box wrapped in gold, spinning it around in his fingers and chuckling while thinking about how Seongwoo was so adorable he hardly knew what to do with himself.

 

 

“Seongwoo? Is everything alright? You’ve been in there twenty minutes already…” A concerned Daniel stood outside the bathroom door, lightly tapping on it.

There was nothing but a sound of something like running, splashing water. He recalled there was a jacuzzi tub in this suite. Daniel furrowed his brows, images of Seongwoo’s head bleeding in the bathtub from a nasty fall and soon to be drowning.

“Seongwoo? I’m coming in if you don’t answer me soon.”

He hurriedly turned and opened the unlocked door. Seongwoo gasped, burying himself in bubbles up to his chin.

“Oh, sorry! I was just worried that you fell or something. You could have told me you were taking a bath at least.”

Daniel diverted his eyes to the floor, flushing deeply. Which was a bad idea he realized as he spotted a pile of clothes. Which meant that Seongwoo was naked under that mountain of bubbles. His cock sprang up like a jack in the box at the idea and he had to use all his iron man will power not to glance that way.

“You told me to wash up, remember?” Seongwoo chuckled as he moved—Daniel could only tell that from the sloshing sounds. “Since you’re here and you need to wash as well, why don’t you join me?”

“Neh?” Daniel looked at him in surprise, clearly not thinking properly. Funnily enough, he sounded just like Seongwoo at that moment.

Seongwoo was resting on the edge of the tub, arms and shoulders exposed partially through the bubbles popping and sliding off of his creamy skin. A cute mountain of bubbles was on top of his slicked back hair and some had dripped onto his smudge free, impeccably done up actor-like face, but other than that there was not anything cute or innocent about it. Seongwoo was smirking, clearly having slipped into seductive minx mode now that he had the upper hand with which to torture Daniel in this situation. Daniel had been caught completely off-guard and didn’t know how to think, let alone act or respond.

“Join me,” Seongwoo offered again, tilting his head in the direction of the water as if he was a clueless puppy who couldn’t draw the connection himself. “Isn’t this something you planned out? I doubt that the staff puts out candles and wine and rose petals as a complimentary Christmas event. You most definitely would have had to request and pay extra for it.”

“Did I?” the CEO questioned, scratching his head as he looked around. It was hard to look at anything but the beautiful naked man in the jacuzzi but he somehow managed a few seconds, which was long enough to see what Seongwoo was talking about.

“Ah, it must be because I booked the ‘romance’ suite. I told the staff that I was bringing out my lover for our first trip and I wanted them to set the mood as much as possible. I wasn’t told anything specific. That’s a bit overkill, not to mention dangerous.”

Seongwoo shrugged, back to smiling and snickering with amusement. “They must have assumed I was a woman. Good thing I happen to like all of these things and they do work wonders to turn me on. Vanilla candles, the scent and silky feel of rose petals, and white wine instead of red, the dry and fruity kind, hmm…”

That sensual ‘hmm’ sound went straight to Daniel’s pants like an arrow, making his cock twitch and balls squeeze. He clenched his fists and thighs, swallowing a groan just barely. Seongwoo’s pretty, twinkling eyes hooded as they moved directly to his now huge problem.

“That looks uncomfortable. Shall I help you with it?”

“Uh, no, nope. I got it myself.”

Daniel turned around, starting to unzip his pants. Seongwoo laid back down in the tub, giggling in that sensual, infuriating way again.

“The tables have turned. Now who’s all reluctant and skittish to make progress? Why are you suddenly shy?”

“I’m not.”

To prove it, Daniel straightened his shoulders, unzipped his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Seongwoo watched with interest, smirking.

“Go on.”

“Is this really what you want? Your first time in a tub?” Daniel winced as he slipped out of his pants and started to unbutton his shirt.

Seongwoo laughed softly. “Who says we’re doing it here? We’re just washing up. There doesn’t need to be anything dirty about it.”

“You act like it’s possible for us to be alone with our clothes off and keep things innocent.” Daniel snorted, peeling off his shirt.

Seongwoo bit his finger nails, water sloshing slightly as he clenched and slid his slippery thighs, moaning softly. He couldn’t help but stare in admiration at the wide, muscular back that tapered to a slim waist and a curvy backside resting on top thick thighs. Daniel’s backside view was a masterpiece even greater than he’d imagined. He was completely stiff and boiling hot then.

Daniel turned around, his expression showing he was attempting to hide that he felt a bit self-conscious. Seongwoo slapped the water, shocking him as he moved his hands.

“Don’t you dare cover up. Boxers off too. Now.”

Daniel chuckled as he obliged immediately. “Anyone would think you were the daddy if they saw our interaction right now.”

“Like I said, it’s a more suitable role for me. I’m better at giving orders than taking them and I’m most certainly less of a prude,” he remarked sassily with his pretty nose jutting into the air.

Daniel strutted to the edge of the tub, tan and toned in full naked glory. Seongwoo’s mouth dropped in awe as he slipped into the other side of the jacuzzi. He pouted a bit more as each lovely sexy inch of that Adonis like body disappeared under a bubbly surface. Eventually only his shoulders, neck, and handsome face were visible. Daniel was biting back a sheepish, embarrassed grin, playing with some bubbles in front of him, fluffy cheeks pink.

Seongwoo shifted so their bent legs were touching at the calves, all slippery, warm, and wet. He bit his lip as he mischievously brushed back and forth, observing the red-head’s reaction. Daniel tried to play cool, but eventually his eyes closed and his lips parted, letting out pants and groans.

“Seongwoo, are you planning on killing this prudish old man here so you can have the bed to yourself? Is that it? You’re being such a brat.”

Seongwoo smirked more as he slipped closer, moving his foot up Daniel’s thigh and onto the plains of his pelvis. He played with the hard, floating cock and squishy, fuzzy balls he found there, using his toes to tease and caress.

“One of my exes had a foot fetish. I know how to give a decent foot job, if you’re into that.”

Daniel grabbed his foot with a growl, irritated by the teasing. He pulled it out of the water, tickling the elongated, beautifully shaped arch and dragging it to his mouth.

“As pretty as your feet even are, I’m not into that unfortunately. Maybe try something else.”

Seongwoo giggled as Daniel kissed and licked his toes with an intense, hooded look. “It tickles!” he commented, laughter turning into thick moans as it was incredibly sensitive and sensual to watch. “Ah, hmm, sort of feels good too.”

Daniel put down his pretty foot and tugged him across the jacuzzi by the ankle. Seongwoo didn’t have to go but he wanted to. He obediently shifted positions and came to sit next to Daniel facing the same direction. Daniel slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him close, his other bubble covered hand raising to caress his sculpted jaw sharply defined enough to cut class. The model slowly turned his head and for a long while, they simply looked at each other, both exceptionally beautiful and sexy, wettened and glowing golden in the candlelight besides their flushed cheeks, eyes hooded full of slight sparks of lust and adoration.

“I like you, Seongwoo. That’s why I brought you here. That’s why I want you. Because you’re a great person and you’ve been good to me and I trust you after how you acted when I opened up to you the other week. And also, because you are incredibly gorgeous and attractive. To the point I’m driven crazy.”

“I like you too, Daniel. I’m with you now and every time because I like you for you. Not for your money. Not for a hundred cents of it. I also trust you and I find you insanely hot. I hope that things go well tonight for us. That you will take care of me like I will try to take good care of you. That this is really the right time to do it and that it will be as magical as we’ve been anticipating. That the wait is worth it.”

They spoke this in whispers with their lips brushing, their fingers caressing warm, slick skin. The kiss tasted faintly of sushi mixed with bubbles. From the next kiss on, they were more sensual and lingering, but not yet adding tongue. They turned their heads, kissed firmly, and held each other, rubbing bare skin with their sudsy hands until they needed to stop for air.

 

 

While they took a breather, Daniel put on some Christmas music and poured a glass of wine. They snuggled and sang as they drank, occasionally nuzzling and pecking random parts of their faces and linked hands. They kept watch as the minutes clicked on and the bubbles covering their lower regions disappeared patch by patch. Until they were clearly peeking at each other’s sprung floating packages. It was the first time they were able to see their entire naked bodies all at once and neither seemed disappointed or willing to cut their observation time short. It was clear this love making session was going to last the whole night since neither were in a hurry to even get decent foreplay started.

“More wine?” Daniel suggested.

Seongwoo tore his eyes off Daniel, flushing and smirking. Daniel had a similar look, only more intensely hot.

“Yes, please. I think the wine and the warm water is really helping me loosen up.”

Daniel passed him a full wine glass, licking his ear as he sipped. “I like the idea of you loose, baby. Easier to slip in, nice and deep.”

Seongwoo closed his eyes, gulping down half the flute as he was overcome with a sudden thirst. An appreciative moan like a mewl came from his throat. The taste of the wine was wonderful as was the feeling of Daniel’s slowly lapping tongue. He nibbled along the rim and then sucked the lobe as he played with his newly exposed nipples under water. They perked up immediately.

Seongwoo shivered and tilted his head back in pleasure. Daniel continued his attack a bit more ferociously, though still with that trademark gentleness that showed he cared and was a selfless lover. Seongwoo’s pleasure and comfort always came first. Seongwoo loved that, though he usually told him otherwise because it was somehow embarrassing(and he was used to things speedy and rough).

He was growing used to it; able to appreciate a different taste of loving than what he knew until his Daniel days. This time he didn’t say anything about wanting Daniel to be less gentle. He couldn’t say anything because he was too choked with desire and emotions. He gulped down more wine in an attempt to get the lump in his throat down. In his haste, some of the yellow liquid spilled over his chin.

“Uh-oh. You spilled. Can’t have you dirtied by anything but my own hands or mouth. I’ll get you cleaned up, baby, and then I’ll dirty you up properly,” Daniel whispered in his thick accented tone that made the brunette shudder more, his cock sending ripples in the still water as it suddenly twitched.

Daniel smirked, watching it move more as he licked the wine and suckled under his jawline for the hell of it. Seongwoo—impatient as ever--dropped the empty glass in the water in his haste to touch himself. Daniel allowed it this once, staring mesmerized as he grazed his own thighs and stroked his cock, gasping and moaning his daddy’s name.

“Did I get you excited there? Woops.” The CEO pinched a coffee-colored nipple, the other hand stroking all over his flat stomach, sucking harder on his neck.

Seongwoo arched his back, crying out, jerking his hand faster. Daniel eventually pushed his hand aside, stroking the silky cock himself. He nibbled and licked along Seongwoo’s neck and jaw until he reached his lips. They were wet, parted, and letting out soft groans. He fit his own lips eagerly over them, feeling as if he’d reached home after a long journey.

They hummed with relief and joy against each other before they fit more firmly and searched out the other’s tongue. Finally, they let themselves start to make-out. The kisses were passionate and slow, accentuated with moans, pet names, encouragements, and nips.

Seongwoo at some point caressed the elder’s chest, toyed with his nipples, and made his way down to his own cock. They alternated between playing with their slippery members under the water to lovingly caressing random places like their thighs, calves, chest, and arms. The tension and their desire built higher in a gradual, slow pace.

Seongwoo was the one to give in to the torture first. He turned his body sideways, holding Daniel’s member captive. Then, he started rolling his body, rubbing and stroking them together. Daniel broke their kiss to moan and pant harshly against his cheek, his entire body on fire and shaking at that point. The warm water somehow made these sensual attacks all the more intimate and intense.

“Ah, Seongwoo, that’s fucking nice…” he groaned.

Seongwoo smirked proudly that he had got a curse from the usually polite lover and increased the pace of his fervent stroking.

“How long can you hold back, Niel?” he murmured in a breathy tone, clearly affected by the contact as well.

“If you keep doing that, maybe ten more minutes at best.”

Seongwoo stopped with a sigh and a pout. “Well, that’s not long enough to have any fun.”

Daniel chuckled, swatting his pert, squishy bottom. “I will hold off my best but you really shouldn’t be pulling ace moves like that from the get-go. Not if you want this to last all night.”

“Hmm, true. My bad. I got a bit carried away. I think I like doing it in water. Never tried before.”

“Hmm, I’ll keep that in mind. However, this water is pretty cold now. You might catch a cold. Shall we go?” Daniel’s voice was sweet and the kiss to his temple innocent.

Flushed Seongwoo bit his lip in a demure fashion and nodded. “Good idea. Take me to bed with you, Niel.”

“I suppose we can start there and then move to conquering other parts of the room,” he responded playfully before getting up and tugging the brunette gently out.

They kept their hands off each other while they towel dried at least(though their desire-darkened eyes never strayed). Then they went out to the bedroom. Daniel pulled Seongwoo by the wrist towards the bed. He had him sit down as he started to dry his hair. For a while, Seongwoo sat there with a content smile. Until the way that Daniel’s fingers felt fluffing and brushing his hair made him exceptionally horny again.

Seongwoo scooted closer and started caressing and licking those chocolate abs. Of course, Daniel stiffened on contact. Without hinting or asking, Seongwoo decided to please and torture him some more. He got on his knees and sucked his cock slowly as Daniel finished doing his hair, letting it run much longer than necessary because he didn’t want Seongwoo to stop and he was distracted by the sight. Seongwoo appeared to thoroughly enjoy licking nuzzling and sucking his member and there was something painfully beautiful about him with his eyes closed.

When it had gone on long enough for him to feel satisfied, Daniel laid on the bed and tugged Seongwoo back up. He rubbed the brunette’s red knees as he started to dry his own hair. Seongwoo appeared disgruntled.

“I can do it better. At this rate, you’re going to take years,” he swore, taking the dryer away.

Daniel hissed and tensed as Seongwoo suddenly straddled his hips. It started out with him sensually running his fingers through his hair and tossing his head under the heat waves. It ended up with him grinding his bottom over Daniel’s cock, nearly accidentally penetrating him several times as he rolled up. Daniel was a moaning mess by the time Seongwoo’s hair was dry, fingers stuck on the curves of Seongwoo’s ass cheeks.

He opened his eyes, looking up at his lover with a silent plea. Seongwoo set aside the hair dryer and brushed his silky, shiny hair with a serene, innocent smile like he hadn’t been doing something incredibly evil that near broke a man.

“We should put on lotion too. I’ll be right back.”

“Lotion? Fucking hell…” Daniel groaned, surprised at how much Seongwoo was making him curse today by being a whole vixen.

As the smirking brat sashayed to the bathroom, the flustered CEO admired Seongwoo’s slim, smooth body, noting that he’d shaved and trimmed up for his sake. He loved that his baby had primped while thinking of his daddy caressing and sucking him all over. Though he missed the fuzzy legs a bit. They had been fun to rub just as much as smooth ones were.

Seongwoo came back all pale, flawless skin, swinging cock nestled in a bunch of curly black hair, small bubbly bouncing butt he was desperate to own, and gorgeously shaped, lithe limbs, carrying a bottle of lotion. Daniel knew he was a goner as soon as the man squirted some of the white liquid in his hand. The sound and look of that reminded him of coming which he so desperately wanted. He closed his eyes and whimpered, shivering violently as Seongwoo’s cool, wet hand touched his chest and thigh.

Seongwoo rubbed in slow, sensual circles all over. Then, he dabbed and rubbed a large amount on his body with an impassioned expression and exaggerated gasps and groans of pleasure. Daniel practically died and went to heaven watching that. Even more so when he climbed on top, rubbing their slippery skin together to get the lotion more smoothed out evenly as he had said with a wicked grin.

The lotion torture continued for thirty minutes. Until a sexually frustrated, pissed Daniel tossed the bottle across the room and flipped the fiery vixen messing with him onto his back. Their bodies were like slip and slides as they entangled, wet and slick all over. Most importantly they were now hot, incredibly so.

“My turn to torture you, I think. You sexy brat.”

“Oh, god, oh yes~!” Seongwoo cried as Daniel suddenly stuffed a finger inside his center without the usual pre-game.

Daniel watched his bratty lover as he pinched his nipples and fucked him slow and deep with his finger, moving his hips as well so it would really feel to the other like they were having sex. Seongwoo was deliciously ready for him already. He slipped in two fingers into the loose hole and scissored as he recalled from his research.

Seongwoo’s slippery thighs squeezed around his hips, head flipping back and forth, nails digging into his biceps. Daniel dived down to slam his hungry mouth over Seongwoo’s parted, swollen lips. The moans he swallowed were positively delicious, the tongue he trapped and tortured to death arousing more than he had imagined.

 

 

Several minutes later, Seongwoo hit Daniel on the arm because he couldn’t breathe. Daniel paused, moving to his cheek and kissing in concern. He misunderstood why his baby had wanted to stop.

“Should I stop? Is it too much? Or does it hurt?”

“No, I just needed a moment to breathe. Your tongue was blocking my damn wind pipe,” the model complained lightly.

Daniel chuckled, kissing his freckles in apology and brushing his silky hair.

“Sorry. I won’t go so deep then.”

“Please go deeper other places.”

“Ah, like here?”

“Ah~ Fuck yes, like there. More!” Seongwoo cried out, arching his back as Daniel curled and pressed his fingers inside of him deeper.

“What my baby wants—” The fingers slid out, then turned and wiggled as they were quickly sank back in. Fingertips brushed a sensitive wall for a moment then retreated to repeat the process.

“Ah, Niel. More, more, more~” Seongwoo sang desperately, breathing staggered.

“My baby gets.”

“Ahn~ Niel, oh yes, hmm…” Seongwoo grabbed his daddy's hand and muffled his moans by pressing it to his mouth then biting into his wrist.

Daniel was so turned on by the sight and sounds that he couldn’t help going in to steal his swollen redish lips again. He did try to hold his wild tongue back this time though.

“Am I doing alright? Is this good for you?” Daniel asked one time they paused for a breather.

Seongwoo laughed and huffed. “Are my moans not indication enough? I don’t act in bed, Daniel. I’m not a porn star. I guarantee any sounds that come out of me are those genuine ones that you have rightfully earned.”

The CEO grinned smugly, feeling relieved and confident again. “Oh, good to know then. You sounded like you were thoroughly enjoying yourself. I have more in store. My research and what I recall from my homo experimenting days are plentiful.”

“As much as I am enjoying this never-ending foreplay, Niel…You know we have been doing this all day. I think I’ve reached my limit with waiting. Can’t we move on to the good stuff? Can I have you in me now?”

Daniel appeared confused. “I am in you already.” He wiggled his fingers to prove a point.

Seongwoo sassily rolled his eyes and smacked his arm after a series of tortured kitten moans ripped through him. “I mean, your dick, Daniel. Your huge, thick, hot dick. I want that. Not your little fingers. I want it very soon. If I have to wait much longer, you’re going to see your baby turn cranky and bratty.”

Daniel looked where Seongwoo was pointing. His purplish, bulging cock was angrily saluting them, left untouched for ages and clearly not pleased about it. He smiled sheepishly, turning back to look at his pretty lover, chest filling with warmth.

“Oh~ Okay. Sorry for being dense.”

That was the last cute, sweet sort of moment that they would have for a while. They kissed wildly as Daniel caressed his body all over to get him warmed up. In turn, Seongwoo stroked and rubbed his ass along Daniel’s cock, getting them ready. Daniel groaned as something tight and warm wrapped around him. Apparently, Seongwoo had grown impatient and taken the initial penetration in his own skillful hands (Daniel pictured all the nights of him pleasuring himself with a vibrator). He knew how to work a male body part.

The rest was on his own from there though. Daniel grit his teeth and held his lover's slender, creamy thighs apart as he catiously inched in deeper. He felt nervous but he was also eager and excited to go on.

“Oh, dang. You fit like a glove, Seongwoo. This is what I was missing with girls…” he hummed in a thick, tortured tone once he had reached a wall, sinking balls deep.

Seongwoo’s face was scrunched up, eyes closed. It was hard to tell if he was in pain or the pleasure, what he felt was just that intense. Daniel held his head gently and leaned down. Seongwoo eagerly met his lips for a sweet, emotional kiss.

“We’re finally doing it. I can't believe it. Except I can because it's so thick and intrusive. We’re connected…” Seongwoo whispered with wonder, airy tone choked with emotion. “Oh my god, Daniel…”

Daniel half expected to find his eyes teary when he blinked them open, but thankfully they were molten with desire. Daniel bit the other’s lip, tensing and groaning as Seongwoo wiggled and rocked against him. The friction felt unbearably good, setting electricity down all of his nerves, a painful pulling feeling occurring as his dick hardened further. He could probably break wood with it at this point.

“Seongwoo...Fuck…”

Seongwoo snickered, reaching up to push aside some of his messy hair in a caring gesture. “So, you can curse. That’s been three ‘fucks’ I’ve coaxed out of you today. I think I’ve finally managed to strip the gentleman away.”

Daniel grabbed the hand, pulling his wrist to his lips, and pressed on his thighs, allowing for more delicious friction to occur despite he had yet to move his hips. They both gasped and moaned, Daniel sucking and nibbling on the silky flesh nearest to him. Seongwoo meanwhile was clawing his shoulder, his other hand gripping his own messy, slicked back hair. Forehead Ong was visible and Daniel wanted to fuck the freckles right off him as soon as he saw that. Seongwoo was incredibly sensual once his eyebrows could be seen, no longer the cute and innocent guy that he usually seemed like.

“Almost completely. You’re about to be dealing with a wild wolf soon, Seongwoo. I hope you’re prepared.”

Seongwoo met his hooded gaze with an intense, sexy stare of his own. He licked and bit his lips, then smirked, purposely putting on the haughtiest look he could manage to entice his daddy.

“I’ve been prepared for weeks, Daniel. You were just stubborn about letting your inner wolf out to play. I’ve been wanting to try my hand at taming him.”

“A small kitty like you tame me? We shall see, Ong. We shall see.”

With a fierce sound much like a growl, Daniel pinned his arms above his head and rose up on his knees. Seongwoo stretched his legs out as far as they could go, splaying across the bed with incredible flexibility.

Daniel looked down with wonder. “Damn, that’s hot. I didn’t know you could do that, baby.”

“I have been saving certain mysteries, you know. To keep you on your toes.”

“There’s not a day that I’m surprised by you. But especially today. Who is this? Where did my shy, nervous baby go that tried to run away after a mere kiss, hmm?” he teased lightly, hanging above Seongwoo’s flushed, gorgeous face and smiling.

For a long while, Seongwoo played with his lips, softly panting, whimpering as he wiggled and shifted against the other’s hot, solid body, giving Daniel the most ‘hurry up and fuck me please daddy’ expression possible.

“I told you that I wasn’t innocent or inexperienced. I have a healthy sex drive and I’ve been around the gay block back when I had more free time. I happen to be a minx with quite a few kinks.”

Daniel groaned, seeing warning splotches of red, pressing his forehead to Seongwoo’s. He had to close his eyes because the visual was too much. He was afraid he might just come from that sensual look and the tight warmth around him alone. The idea that this kinky minx who was also a beautiful, kind-hearted angel was his in a physical way now that no one else had the honor of experiencing--it was an incredible turn-on.

“I really want to know all of those right now, but…”

“We have plenty of dates ahead of us, don’t we? I will show and tell bit by bit. One is that I happen to like being handled roughly. Another is I like having my hair pulled.”

“Ah, I know that one. Another is you like your neck bitten and another is your sensitive nipples tweaked a lot, right?” Daniel perked up like an excited puppy.

“Hmm, that’s right. You are attentive. Good Daddy.” Seongwoo nuzzled and pecked his forehead in reward. He would have stroked Daniel’s head like a dog if only he hadn’t been firmly pinned.

“Shit. I liked hearing that like this even more for some reason. Say it again, baby…”

Daniel flexed and stretched, his cock twitching and sinking deep, causing a hint of more lovely friction. Seongwoo softly gasped, pressing his lips gently to Daniel’s heated skin. He kissed all over, turning the man on further by appealing to his ‘daddy’ kink, the first he was delighted to discover. Apparently, Daniel liked to be called that in bed and he liked to be complimented about how big, sexy, hot, and handsome he was.

At some point, they had started to move, subtle shifts and rolls at first, then going to full on thigh-thigh, ball-on-ball slamming. Daniel pulled out and pushed all the way each time nearly as hard as he could imagine, since Seongwoo said that he had liked it rough. He also bit and sucked on his neck, keeping his hands pinned, alternating between tugging his hair and playing with his pert nipples.

Seongwoo was a beautifully moaning mess, enthusiastically encouraging, crying his name, shivering and writhing all over, matching him passioned thrust for thrust. It was amazing to Daniel, the whole experience—how loud and high pitched Seongwoo could be, how flexible his body was in that moment. How had he not yet gotten a cramp yet in this uncomfortable position with how intensely he was twisting and pressing his body?

The red-head licked over the bruises he inflicted, causing the ethereal brunette to mewl and toss his head. Suddenly, his legs shifted. Daniel merely let the sensual minx move as he wanted. He might be on top but Seongwoo was the master of their sex circus. He was directing the entire scene and Daniel was merely the player following directions for now. Everything that he had been doing was what Seongwoo had hinted or asked for.

He didn’t yet know all the things that Seognwoo liked and unfortunately with him being out of the game so long, he couldn’t recall all the tricks he used to know about what guys liked. The research that he had done was useless because it was inaccessible in his murky brain (which was like a ticking bomb, alarms reading ‘Danger! Seongwoo’s too hot! You’re going to explode!’).

Despite being overwhelmed and unconfident how to handle the pretty, horny sex god writhing underneath him, he put all his focus on following orders and keeping the waves of pleasure from rising to dangerous levels with his sheer iron will. He refused to come before Seongwoo did. If Seongwoo wanted two hours of rough sex, that’s what he was going to get if it killed the elder. Because what his baby wanted, he always got. That was the newest motto of Daniel’s life.

Apparently what Seongwoo wanted then was to make-out with a distracted, grimacing Daniel while being fucked in a new angle—his legs twisted around Daniel’s neck and his own body folded up in half like a origami paper. Daniel was certain that he must be getting cramps but was of course eager to oblige.

The position was intense—he could feel Seongwoo even more, get deeper in his even tighter walls. Plus, the taste and feel of his mouth was incredibly arousing and addicting. It added an emotional element especially when Seongwoo held his face and ran his fingers softly through his hair. Appreciative, excited moans and pants slipped through their hungry, sweet mouths as they kissed fiercely. Seongwoo directed his head to swivel and tangled their tongues like two snakes fighting for territory, his thighs and walls squeezing. Daniel became more excited and somehow found the energy left in him to pound even harder.

Seongwoo tore his lips away, crying out and wincing. Daniel saw that and instantly stopped with concern.

“Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo glared at him and snapped in a raspy tone, “Why the fuck did you stop?”

Daniel smiled softly, half amused and half confused. “I don’t know. Because it sounded like you were in pain. Are you sure you want to do it like this? Maybe it’s too intense. Or you will cramp up.”

Seongwoo pulled his ears, dilated doe eyes viewing him with scorn and a twinkle of amusement. His swollen, wet lips were in a disgruntled duck face.

“I’m going to give you a free pass this time since it’s been ages since you humped a dude. When there is a huge cock in a tiny hole, there is a mixture of pain and pleasure involved. It is intense and I will get noisy like I just did. Since you were hitting my prostate direct and hard. The prostate is a bunch of nerves inside me, sort of like the rumored g-spot for girls only it most definitely exists in guys. You need to just keep going. I will give you a sign and tell you to stop if it’s too painful for me to handle.”

Daniel chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek in apology. “Alright, just checking. You know it’s a natural thing for daddies to worry about their babies.”

Seongwoo’s tone was fierce when he warned, “Well, daddy, I get that but if you stop again when I’m begging you to go faster and deeper, I swear I will twist your balls until they bleed.”

The CEO laughed softly as he nuzzled the other’s hot, silky cheek. “Jeez, you sure can get bitchy when you’re horny.”

Seongwoo’s lips stuck out in a cute pout. “Daniel, I haven’t had a real cock in me in almost a year, okay? Cut a gay man in his healthy twenties some slack. I’m understandably being bitchy.”

“Oh, in that case, I better make it worth the wait. Ready for the best orgasm of your life?”

“Yes, stop talking and move already, dammit!” Seongwoo replied, nipping his upper lip after he playfully kissed the pout away.

Daniel chuckled, kissing his prissy lover affectionately once more. He couldn’t help it somehow--Seongwoo was cute at that moment despite being in this raunchy position. Maybe it was just that he was too happy that they were finally doing this, connecting on another level without anything currently in the way. It felt like Seongwoo fully trusted and wanted him and also cared for him. Which was great because he also felt that way.

The sex was too intense after that for him to think or speak. Daniel could feel his lover all over—hot, slippery, tight, silky. It was too much for him to hold off unfortunately. Luckily, Seongwoo told him that it was okay and gave him permission to come early. He still managed to hold off so that it was nearly simultaneous.

Seongwoo burst in Daniel’s hand with his hands strangling the headboard, his body in an L formation with his legs held straight up to the ceiling. Daniel held him at the ankles, chewing and grunting into the silky curve of his arched instep as he wildly thrust into the welcoming, searing hole, sweat dripping down his body from the long intense work-out, hands holding Seongwoo’s bottom in the air to reach his pounding cock easily. Luckily, the model didn’t get any cramps from being in that position somehow or if he did he didn’t dare say anything because he didn’t want his daddy to ever stop.

It was the most incredible sex of both of their lives. Raw, passionate, hot and with the lightest undertone of emotional sweetness. Because they knew that they were doing this after a long wait and that they liked and mutually respected each other. This act had no money involved and it was not some one-time, accidental thing they would regret or pretend hadn’t happened.

It was the beginning of a change in their relationship. A change for the better. Now more than ever, they could feel like they were a normal couple. Now that full intimacy was involved and they had become acquainted with every inch of each other. The emotions they felt after were nearly as overwhelming to deal with when they came down from their high as they had been getting there all these months.

Both being cuddlers, they held each other close, ignoring the sweat and mess or the fact that they were much too hot to be pressed up against another flushed body. They embraced, slowly petting, affectionately nuzzling, pecking each other between their pants as they caught their breath. Their hearts pounded against each other’s chest, letting the other know how amazing this whole experience had been.

There had never been a time that they felt like they liked each other more or a time where they were less scared to say it. They confessed a hundred tiny confessions about what they liked about each other, how happy they were this had happened, how blessed they felt to have found each other, and what they meant to each other.

There were not however promises of the far future, discussions of their relationship changing, or words of ‘love’. They were far too cowardly for that just yet. Also, they were the sort that focused only on enjoying the current moment and were not the best at interpreting their emotions. The only thing they could say for sure was that they liked each other as a person, they were mutually whipped and extremely attracted, and they were most definitely going to be getting intimate again very soon.

The unorthodox couple fell asleep nestled in each other’s arms, every limb entangled, and sweet smiles on their faces—naked and uncovered, not hiding a thing about themselves or their feelings for each other from the world for the first time. At least not in the safety of that room. They felt comfortable to remain there, vulnerable emotionally and physically, because they trusted and cared for each other, all money or business related arrangements aside.  It would become known as the best Christmas that they had ever spent, and one night in their long lives they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Christmas present for you all and a happy birthday gift to my first w1 bias and one of my ultimate biases. Daniel is such an amazing person I don't know where to even begin explaining. I love him to the moon and back and every star between, that's all that is really important. I know I will never stop either. I hope next year we all keep in touch and keep supporting all 11 boys on whatever path they show up on. We are always wannables. Nothing needs to end, just changing. Some day they will be together again and I'm sure they will remain friends and keep in touch.
> 
> Sorry for the emo hours on such a big, important, 'climactic' chapter hehe. W1 just does that to us with all these 'lasts' and what not. This will be the last birthday Daniel will spend with the group and wnables T.T I hope he has a great day and you all find some time to celebrate in a special way. At least the guy in this story got the greatest gift, something he had wanted for a long while and that is one of a kind.
> 
> Have a good week guys, see you this weekend with another steamy update also quite lengthy and eventful. Try not to be too sad, or just embrace it. We all feel the same so you're not alone. *hugs
> 
> <3 Raina


	12. Kink the Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together Seongwoo and Daniel explore their sexuality and their relationship deepens as the time goes on. Seongwoo's kinky minx side comes out a bit (there's more ideas I have in mind of that but this chapter is a reveal of three of the kinkier things they've done together over the weeks since that first time). Hugely rated M for lots of nsfw content~~

(YOU READY?!!!!! This may beat all of my sexier chapters in Yes Sir)

 

“S-seongwoo…(sniffling)” 

One night Seongwoo was woken up at dawn by Daniel calling him. He sounded like he was crying, with how his voice was shaky and cracking. That broke the model instantly out of his sleep-trance like a splash of glacier water on his face would.

“Daniel? What’s wrong?” he voiced with sharp worry.

“Something happened…To Ori and Zhang… They’re sick. Really sick,” he sobbed, barely getting words out with how choked up and quivering his voice was.

“We need to take them to the vet then. You can’t drive, right? I don’t technically have a license but I can drive well enough to at least get us to the vet. Search for one and I’ll take a taxi over there as fast as I can.”

“Okay, thanks…” Daniel sniffed, seeming a bit calmer now that someone was there to help him and giving him ideas what to do about his sick kittens (Zhang was the newest female one he adopted to befriend Ori who was being outcasted/bullied by the older cats). “Be safe, Seongwoo. Don’t hurry. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you and my babies on the same night, seriously.”

Seongwoo smiled softly. If he had longer hair, he’d be curling it bashfully around his fingertips just then. Instead, he bashfully scratched at his neck and fidgeted with the strings wrapped around his chest. He didn’t know what to say for a long moment, then when Daniel anxiously called his name, he cleared his throat and answered.

“I’m here. I’ll be safe, I promise. See you soon, Niel. Don’t panic, okay? Just get them wrapped up in a blanket or something and put them in a carrier. That will be easier to transfer them.”

Daniel shakily breathed in and then painstakingly out, trying to get his bearings. “Alright. Ah, I don’t have any small blankets. Maybe a towel will work?”

Seongwoo replied in a light tone to encourage and help calm him further, “Sure, sure, it will. Wrap them in towels.”

“They might puke in them.”

“Sounds bad. Be very gentle when you move them and put some water in there. Don’t give them any food.”

“Alright, I’ll do as you say. That makes sense actually. Hopefully it helps.”

Seongwoo was already getting clothes on to head out. He just grabbed whatever he found lying on the chair near his study area. “The one that can help the most is the vet. Hopefully you can find one that is open this early or has an emergency number. Get to work on that, just stay focused on one thing at a time, and I’ll see you soon.”

After hanging up with a thankfully much calmer Daniel, Seongwoo finished getting dressed and called a taxi using an app. He stated that it was an emergency situation so the driver needed to be quick--he’d pay extra. He left without bothering to even brush his hair or teeth. This wasn’t the time for that. He did stuff a stick of BB cream in his pocket to apply in the car, however. It would be a horror if Daniel saw his fully bare face after getting such little amount of sleep (the dark circles he must have now would be horrendous, his daddy might not even recognize him).

The taxi driver dropped him off in front of Daniel’s apartment complex. The silver BMW was already parked along the curb with the front door left open. Daniel was in the passenger seat with the pet carrier on his lap, peeking inside while petting the kittens curled up in a blanket. Seongwoo kissed Daniel on the temple in greeting because he just looked like such a haunted mess, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. The CEO attempted to smile at Seongwoo but failed miserably. Seongwoo comfortingly wrapped him up in a hug, peeking in at the kittens, and humming with sympathy.

“Hey, girls. Ori, Zhang-ah. Are you not feeling well?”

Their little white and tan heads turned his way. They shivered and appeared much more . Even their greeting mewls lacked any sort of strength or feeling. Seongwoo frowned and hugged Daniel tighter, now feeling worried for them as well. If kittens got seriously sick, it could be fatal. The thought of what he could possibly do to comfort Daniel if one of his babies died when he loved them so much like they were his family—it was daunting. Seongwoo wasn’t that good at comforting people even with small things like failed tests. He certainly felt hopeless in the face of dealing with the death of a loved one, even the furry sort.

“They don’t look too bad,” Seongwoo convincingly lied, rubbing Daniel’s shoulders and slipping back to the front seat. “Rest and we will be there in no time.”

Seongwoo used the GPS and the address that Daniel had given him to a twenty-four-hour veterinary clinic. He held onto Daniel’s hand the whole way and the man even felt comforted and calmed enough to close his eyes for half the journey. It of course wasn’t a deep sleep. The wary red-head woke up with a start as soon as Seongwoo shut the engine off. He then leaped out of the car with a grave expression. Seongwoo got out of the car, locked it, and followed, also with a serious look.

As it turned out, the kittens had possibly ate some bugs that were poisoned. They had a stomach infection. The vet pumped their stomachs, gave them a shot, and then prescribed some medicine. Daniel needed to feed it to them wrapped up in some chunk of tuna or ham so that they wouldn’t spit it out. Otherwise, all they needed was rest and water. Since the CEO had been anxious during the appointment, Seongwoo’s hand had taken some damage. 

When the doctor said that they would be alright in a few days and that it wasn’t so serious as he thought, Daniel finally stopped squeezing the blood out of Seongwoo’s hands. They were pale and aching. The brunette winced as he tried flexing them, every joint in his fingers shrieking in pain. He cared about Daniel and wanted to bring him any small amount of reassurance that he could so he had just been bearing it silently the last twenty minutes.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry. I must have been holding you too hard. You should have told me!” Daniel scolded lightly when he noticed.

At the time, the vet had his back turned, gently putting the kittens back in the carrier. Seongwoo flushed as Daniel took his hand gently in his, rubbing and attempting to kiss the pain away along his knuckles.

“I’m fine. You seemed upset. I didn’t say anything because I wanted to be there for you somehow.”

Daniel smiled sweetly, his eyes looking suspiciously wet again. This time for a whole different reason. Seongwoo realized he still really didn’t like to see Daniel teary. It pricked and disturbed him, especially around the left side of his chest.

“I see. Thank you for being here for me. At this ridiculous hour. For some furry brats with an upset stomach that are not even yours. I guess I have to count this as a date, which means I’ll get to see you one time less. Let’s go. I’ll drive…” Daniel sighed softly, let him go and turned to the vet who was coming their way.

On the way home, Seongwoo was petting the sleeping, bundled up kittens in the carrier, wanting to be sure that they felt comfortable. He knew it was terrifying for animals to be in a car. On top of that, they had just had a huge scare, for themselves and their loved one. 

He imagined if him and Daniel had grown suddenly sick together with something like food poisoning. They wouldn’t be able to take care of each other and they would also be panicked about losing their own life. It would be excruciating.

Seongwoo muttered without thinking as he gazed up on the kittens, “Daniel…Can we just cross this meeting out? I don’t want to count it as one of our dates. We can just add to the terms that maybe we have a free day or two a month? Like a wild card either of us can use? When he just need to see each other for some reason.”

The CEO with the most adorable bed hair dressed in black trainers looked over at him with a delighted, slightly tired look.

“I would love that. Let’s do it. I still get two more dates this week then. Unless there’s one you would like to choose? Or cancel?”

Seongwoo shook his head vehemently. “Definitely not cancel! I like seeing you too much!”

The words had just spewed out of his mouth without any prior thought. He slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the blunt, bold confession. Daniel laughed in that dorky manner he had, shyly covering his precious, dimpled smile with the back of his hand. 

For five minutes later, they drove in silence. Seongwoo pretended to sleep, unable to deal with his humiliation and scared that if he got Daniel talking, the playful man would tease him. It was rare for him to just blurt out his feelings like that. Sure it happened when they were in the middle of being passionately intimate, but that was different. He had an excuse then and they could easily divert away from the bashfulness that followed from confessing by driving Daniel crazy with all the tricks he knew. He didn’t know what to do then when he couldn’t come up with a reasonable excuse or diversion.

At some point, Daniel softly caressed his arm and put his hand over the top of his. “I like seeing you too, baby. I wish I could see you every day. If only you would let me and we just changed the terms to not include a set number of dates per week…” he nearly whispered, clearly talking to himself and believing Seongwoo to truly be asleep.

Seongwoo gripped the leather seat hard on the other side, swallowing back a squeal of joy. His heart was thundering against his rib cage like a horse at the Kentucky Derby. He felt and thought the same. However, it wasn’t normal for couples to see each other every day. They already saw each other more than normal couples did, in fact. They saw and talked with each other almost as much as an engaged couple would at that point and had sex more than married couples on their honeymoon probably did. 

It was a wonder they were able to get any work or school work done with how invested their time was in keeping in touch. It had already been a lot before their trip but it was increased after that. Their dating times were longer, their intimacy more intense, and at night they talked on the phone for at least an hour before sleeping. Not that either minded the lack of sleep or time spent on their random hobbies. Since they found each other much more entertaining.

 

 

“Hmm, Seongwoo, what’s this?”

Seongwoo paused and looked over his shoulder. He had been squatting down to help Daniel put the kittens into their fluffy bed. They had mewled in complaint, then curled up together and went right back to sleep. It seemed that medicine was powerful stuff. He could feel Daniel’s fingers on an exposed part of his back.

“I’ve never seen you wear panties like this. Is that…is that lace? Are you wearing black, sheer lace panties?”

Seongwoo froze like an ice sculpture. He recalled that he had tried on the lingerie that came in the mail last night. They had felt so comfortable that he couldn’t take them off. They also made him feel very pretty and sexy, and somehow he had really liked that and couldn’t help looking at his reflection in the mirror (If only he had breasts, he could get mistaken for a woman). 

He must have fallen asleep in them. He had been so scatterbrained that in his hurry he had simply thrown his clothes over them. Daniel had seen his black lacey see sheer panties! He moved to pull down his shirt, blushing furiously.

“It’s nothing. Forget you ever saw anything.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it’s SOMETHING. And now my curiosity is piqued about if it truly is what I think it is and exactly why. Seongwoo…”

The CEO looked sexier than ever with very alert, twinkling eyes and a wicked smirk as he pulled the brunette to stand in front of him. 

“Yes?” Seongwoo looked straight at him, pulling every trick out of his actor’s textbook from freshman year in order to appear confident and clueless.

“I think that you are wearing something special that was meant to be a little surprise for me. Or that you sleep in a very unique choice of pajamas.”

“I do NOT sleep in lingerie okay! I am not a pervert! It was just an accident last night, my very first time! I was just trying them on and I thought they looked and felt really nice strangely and then I kept telling myself ‘let’s just take them off a few minutes later’ and…”

Seongwoo realized that he had just spewed out too much information. Apparently, his brain and mouth had zero proper communication this early in the morning. Daniel was watching the flustered model with a strawberry tint painting his entire handsome face, smacking his bow-shaped mouth with amusement.

“Ah, so you bought lingerie for me? Is that because of the joke I sent you a few weeks ago? About black lingerie possibly looking nice on you?”

Seongwoo paused, eyes narrowing and hands gripping into fists as fury and humiliation sloshed around inside of him, rising rapidly up. “This whole time…you mean to tell me…it was…not a kink of yours but…just a JOKE?!” 

Next thing, Daniel was running about his room laughing while Seongwoo was wildly slapping and cursing at him.

“I can’t believe I thought it was real! How dare you joke at a time like that! I thought you were into that, like it was one of your kinks. I even asked Jaehwan if he had any! I was worried that I would disappoint you on our first night! I didn’t want to upset you by ignoring your hints about what you liked! I didn’t want to come off as one of those non-adventurous gays! You are such an obnoxious jerk!”

“I’m sorry! Ouch! Please stop hitting me and calm down, Seongwoo! I thought it was an obvious joke! Who would just randomly ask their boyfriend to wear something for them when they haven’t even had sex once?!”

This continued for thirty more minutes until they both ended up in the middle of the room, exhausted and panting. Daniel had the smaller one in a firm embrace around the shoulders. Seongwoo had his fists tangled in the other’s shirt. He had no energy left to struggle out of the other’s firm hold. They were both feeling hot and sweaty.

Daniel chuckled as he nuzzled Seongwoo’s ear and pecked along his jaw. Seongwoo shivered, lightly elbowing his abs and scrunching his face in disgruntlement. 

“Don’t try to get out of this by being sweet.”

“It’s working though,” Daniel chuckled, continuing on. 

Seongwoo gradually melted against him, kitten lips curving into a smile, handsomely pretty face with that irresistible button nose and tiny quivering ‘nostril cuties’ flushing anew. Daniel’s hands moved to the ribbon of Seongwoo’s trainers. 

The red head murmured lowly, “Can I see at least? These were bought for my sake.”

Seongwoo bit his lip nervously but didn’t stop those warm, tan hands from undoing his front or pushing down the hem.

“You don’t like this sort of thing though. It might gross you out. That would be so shameful…”

“I’ve never seen lingerie on a male, it’s true. But that doesn’t mean it would gross me out. I’ve seen you in a lot of things, Seongwoo. You have a figure and a face that can model anything. That’s why I’m sure that I’ll love it. Actually, when I sent that to you, I did imagine it and now I’m imagining it again. It’s getting me super hot…”

“I can see that, or feel it rather,” Seongwoo giggled.

The black trainers were then pooled around his slender, peach fuzz covered ankles. Daniel’s hands were at the hem of his shirt and his boner was pressed into his thigh, plush lips searing his neck. 

“Hmm, how is it that you always smell so good, even when you just woke up without a shower…” Daniel kissed and sniffed him there.

Seongwoo decided ‘fuck it’, he wanted the man with the devilish, ‘Marvel’ body and the ‘Disney’ face right then. He wasn’t going to let his underwear mistake or his embarrassment get in the way. He pulled off his hoodie, leaving his body exposed in black lace garments--a criss-crossing, strappy bra and see through panties with a garter attached to a belt that emphasized his slender waist and gave the lingerie an S&M sort of feeling.

Daniel stepped back, holding his hand up above his head, and had him twirl, looking him up and down with an intrigued expression. Seongwoo felt bashful but at the same time he also knew how he looked in it, which was oddly pretty and alluring. That was probably the first time that he felt truly good about his slender, lithe body. 

Daniel silently motioned for him to twirl again, this time releasing his hand and stepping back to so his eyes could scan from bottom to top and back again with slow scrutinity. When he tip-toed his way back around finally, Daniel captured his waist and pulled him closer. He was smiling, dark chocolate covered almond-like eyes full of desire.

“I’m not grossed out at all, baby. You look spectacular. It feels right, like this sort of look was made for you. Maybe you were actually meant to be a girl?” Seongwoo giggled, flicking him on the forehead in slight offense. “I would prefer to think that maybe lingerie when designed properly can look good on any gender. Maybe men should be wearing these sort of things too.”

“I do find black, lace, and strappy strings sexy on you especially so. I must say. I know this is awful of me considering the time of day, your lack of sleep, and the emotional wreck we just went through. But I want you terribly right now. Might I please bone the last bit of consciousness and daylight out of you, beautiful minx ong sung Ong sung Ong Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo smiled softly, then he stood up on his tip toes, pressing their bodies close as he hugged Daniel around the neck. Daniel eagerly crushed him to his full, solid length, hard cock poking into his stomach. Seongwoo licked and nibbled along his ear. Daniel groaned, sliding a hand down his back to fill with his lacy pantied cheeks. He squeezed and pulled him roughly against his hips while his other hand grazed the strappy garment covering just part of his chest, little nipples rising to aroused peaks. 

“Yes, sexy  even with terrible bedhead Kang Daniel, you may do so and proceed immediately. I strangely want you something fierce as well.”

 

 

T hey had just started kissing, subtly groping each other over their clothes—in Seongwoo’s case very little—when Daniel pulled back. Seongwoo whimpered, following after him, dreading the distance.

“Since you made a fantasy of mine come true, baby, I want to do the same for you. What would you like? Santa will give you anything you wish for,” he suggested in a warm, sweet tone—the one that could turn the younger’s insides into melted chocolate fondue.

Seongwoo was about to say nothing because he just wanted to get back to kissing and caressing. Then he recalled a dirty dream that he was having last night suddenly. The night had turned to day by then, but still the filter that should be between his brain and lips wasn’t present.

“I had this dream where you were married and you were keeping me as your mistress. We were in your office when your wife came home early. We were in the middle of me role playing as your naughty assistant who you were punishing for some mistake. Then you just told her you were busy and not to disturb because you were too into it to stop. Then you locked the door and fucked me rough while I was pinned on top of the desk.”

Daniel whistled. “Your imagination is quite impressive. That sounds incredibly hot. Let’s do that.”

That’s how Seongwoo ended up tossed on Daniel’s computer desk, head digging into the keyboard, the mouse wire tangled around his leg. Daniel had been making out with him as he sort of haphazardly tossed him there and groped him all over. He acted out the scene that Seongwoo had mentioned, leaving for a moment and telling his imaginary wife not to disturb. Then, he pretended to lock the door (there were not locks in any of his rooms). He wore a wolfish grin when he stalked over towards Seongwoo, towering over him. He was massive and looked even more so with his clothes off.

Daniel’s large hand and veiny arm stretched out to brush lightly over his chest and stomach, leaving a fiery trail of invisible burns. He silently screamed, arching his back, hips wiggling for attention.

Daniel’s eyes darkened to molten charred lava as he watched him come alive with appreciation. “Shall we continue, my mistress?”

Seongwoo giggled behind his raised hand and then nodded. He gasped as Daniel yanked his lacy sheer black panties down, accidentally tearing the side strings. Daniel thought his reaction was because of those when in reality it was that the intense action had made his desire spike.

“I’ll buy you new ones, promise.”

Seongwoo bit his hand to keep from moaning, thinking he absolutely had to be quiet unless Daniel’s ‘wife’ heard. In his mind, she was a debutant--a terrifying, bitchy, powerful one that would make his life miserable since she was important in the fashion cycles. If she knew that her husband was screwing a young model in her home, then he could kiss his modeling career goodbye.

“Hmm, Seongwoo, you’re so beautiful. I wish I could turn back time and marry you instead,” Daniel murmured against his neck as he roughly yanked him close, digging into his hips with an iron grip.

Seongwoo swallowed his moans, shivering as the CEO sucked under his sensitive jaw, leaving violet bruises that would fade over time. Daniel already had pressed his legs closed, caressing and poking his bare ass with his hands and hard, leaking cock. Seongwoo closed his eyes and tried to get into character. 

“I wish you could be only mine, but this stolen time I have with you is better than nothing. I don’t mind the guilt. She doesn’t deserve you, nor does she know how to please you. If she had any idea how to please you, you wouldn’t have fallen for me at that fateful photoshoot.”

In his mind, the scenario went that Daniel and him had met at a photo shoot for Elle. He was there because he was the youngest, most charitable, quickest success story of all CEOs. It was love at first sight. He hadn’t known then that he had a wife and after Daniel had kissed him in the changing room once they were alone, he wouldn’t have cared. Daniel was his from that first hot kiss.

They groaned as they kissed, emotions mixing with intense lust and something else, something incredibly complex but blissful. Daniel loved his mistress, more than anyone in his life. That was why he had kept him around for the past year, spoiling him rotten, doing whatever he needed to keep it from his wife. Not because he was ashamed of who he loved or being gay. He merely didn’t want Seongwoo to get hurt. Once their alimony period was up, he had every intention of divorcing her and having Seongwoo move in immediately.

‘I love you…’ was on the younger man’s lips as Daniel suddenly shoved deep inside his hole. “I love your cock,” he gasped out instead, biting the red head’s lip hard, pulling it out aways into the cool air.

Daniel stilled, massive body tensing. He was stuffing Seongwoo full, ‘like a Turkey on Thanksgiving’ Seongwoo recalled Jaehwan’s phrasing with amusement. His smile never happened because he couldn’t close his mouth which was stuck in a silent scream. He was quite a girthy man. Seongwoo loved that, even though the initial entrance was painful—he felt full and comforted somehow. 

With a chuckle, Daniel admitted, “He loves you and your ass a lot too, I must admit. Though I’m personally more into your pretty face, sharp wit, and sweet nature.”

Seongwoo licked the swollen, bleeding lip. “I don’t think anyone would consider a mistress to have a sweet nature, Niel.”

“Sweet yet sassy, my bad. Fuck what others think about us, baby. They just don’t get it. What we really mean to each other. What we feel. How serious we are. The incredible chemistry, the unfightable pull…”

Seongwoo’s eyes fluttered closed as his breath got stolen away. His heart physically ached. How much he wanted that line to be true, he thought. Daniel was just acting though, as serious as it sounded. They were in a business arrangement, they couldn’t be serious about each other. They could care but they weren’t allowed to care too much. He viciously stuffed those fuzzy, warm feelings down and focused on what he knew to be true and could trust—their uncontrollable amount of desire for each other.

“You’re right, Niel. Now shh. She’ll hear you.”

“Maybe I want her to. It’s cruel that I have to hide you, Seongwoo. I don’t like it. Not when you mean the world to me and she means nothing.”

Wow, Daniel was seriously into this character. Seongwoo had actually thought he couldn’t act but he was certainly proving him wrong. He wondered why he hadn’t asked him to try role play before.

“I know, I know, baby. But still. We should wait. Now, shh...” 

Seongwoo soothingly ran his hands over his back and chest, digging his fingertips into those delicious contoured muscles. Daniel shuddered and fell over, muffling his groans against his black string covered collar bone. 

Seongwoo held him tight around the shoulders as he started to thrust wildly. Daniel’s large, strong hands kept his legs pinned together against the sharp edge of the desk while his mouth attacked all over his neck--consuming and tearing up his skin hungrily like a lion. Seongwoo bit his lip hard, pressing his forehead to Daniel’s shoulder as the pleasure built at an impossible speed. 

In a minute, the rough way Daniel slammed, his incredible charismatic presence, and the idea that his wife was somewhere outside unknowing of their naughty actions had him under the spells of an intense orgasm. He came silently with his mouth agape and head thrown back in bliss, Daniel’s thighs slapping against his cheeks, greedily licking his exposed throat. Enjoying the idea as well, Daniel held off his orgasm ten more minutes, his hand over Seongwoo’s mouth to muffle his passionate cries, having his way with him in a rough frenzy until Seongwoo felt like he might just pass out. It was the wildest ever, dirtiest, intense pure fuck they had ever had.

 

 

“Oh, this is it, isn’t it? Holy shit. I did NOT think this all the way through clearly.” Seongwoo gaped as he looked at the building with God Daniel Gaming Co. written in gold, bolded printed letters.

Somewhere over the months he had grown used to Daniel the person and forget about something crucial--Daniel was the freaking CEO of a very successful, well-known company. He suddenly felt intimated and out of place, unlike what he had expected since it was a very rare experience for the confident model. 

 

Daniel: Are you here? I’m hungry! Hurry up, Ongcheongie.

BTW I also miss you

 

The message was accompanied by the sounds of a Samoyed puppy barking (Seongwoo didn’t have the vibrate on because he’d been listening to music on the way there). He chuckled as soon as he read it, feeling guilty about considering abandoning the mission. He was there to surprise the bummed CEO after all, though in a different way than Daniel would ever expect.

Daniel was currently stuck in the company as he had been for days. Often they would meet during his lunch times (many times of which conversation barely happened let alone the consuming of real food). However, Daniel had some sort of huge collaboration project with a Japanese company coming up. He had games to play and analyze and presentations to prepare for. 

His assistant Jisung had suddenly gone spartan on him once he realized that he had been lying about just how much he had done last week. Daniel had insisted to Seongwoo he was the master of procrastination and came up with much better ideas when he was under the crunch of pressure. However, Seongwoo had not bought this. He had seconded Jisung’s decision after he had whittled a confession out of the CEO that he had not been working on his presentation at all, forbidding Daniel from meeting him during work hours. He was even having to stay later at those times that Jisung caught him chatting on kakao with Seongwoo as punishment. 

It was rather amusing, though Seongwoo did sort of feel bad for him. Of course, it wasn’t easy going through nine to eleven hours barely communicating with him.

 

Seongwoo: I miss you too. I can’t go into your office though. Jisung forbid me. I just left a bento box with him instead. See you tonight maybe. Eat up and work hard, puppy. Fighting!

Daniel: *pout You’re already gone? You mean I literally MISSED you?! Ugh, the least Jisung could have done was let me come out of this damn prison and say hi! To my BOYFRIEND. I’m going to give that big nose a scolding. I’M the boss here and he’s NOT my mom, Jesus!

 

Seongwoo merely pocketed his phone, giggling. Things were working perfectly as planned. Seongwoo knew that Jisung would have an issue with Seongwoo visiting, with the nature of their relationship at all. Thus, he devised this genius plan to surprise Daniel and give him the cheering up that he needed. Which was to go in undercover.

Seongwoo acted like he was delivering food. The staff kindly told him how to get to Daniel’s office. There he saw Jisung. He already knew what he looked like because Daniel enjoyed sharing photos and telling him life stories, especially when they were drinking or cuddling in bed after a wild, exhausting session.

Seongwoo smiled, confident that with a mask and cap, carrying a bag of food, there was no way that Jisung would recognize him. Though he wasn’t certain how many pictures Daniel had shown of his baby to his assistant. It had to be at least one though since it was his best friend and Daniel was the type to brag about things that were ‘his’, or in general those he cared about. Seongwoo knew that he was in that category, adopted as one of the pretty cats in his collection.

“Good afternoon. I have a delivery for a Kang Daniel at this address. Is this the right place?”

The tall, slim man in a crisp grey suit with neat, wavy black hair and a rather large nose looked at the bag he held quizzically. “Ah, did Daniel order this for lunch? Maybe my nagging has finally polished him into being obedient. He didn’t even ask to go out and see Seo…”

“Seo?” Seongwoo repeated curiously.

Jisung seemed flustered, waving his hand in dismissal. “No-one, no-one. Never mind. The  office of the man you’re looking for is down the hall to your left. It’s the one at the end with a black door.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you. I will be just a minute.”

The disguised brunette bowed slightly and then stayed hunched as he trotted down the hallway with the bento bag in hand. He wouldn’t have much time before Jisung grew concerned what on Earth the delivery man was still doing there. He had to make this a quick visit. Though Daniel was sure to be whiney about having to let him go in just a few minutes after meeting. 

They would just have to take what they could get. There was no other way else that they could meet the way Jisung was being these days. Daniel attempted several times a day to sneak out for various mundane reasons but the sharp assistant could see right through all of his schemes, sometimes he could even tell by just the nervous look in his eyes. 

Seongwoo understood how frustrated Daniel felt about that—his best friend was the same way. These days, Jaehwan was pushing him constantly to confess his ‘real’ feelings to Daniel since things were going splendidly with his own daddy-turned-official-boyfriend. Apparently, their relationship was incredible after they’d shrugged off those burdens and insecurities that came from having an ‘arranged’ relationship. 

Things were a bit complicated with his own arrangement now that physical things and a bit of feelings were involved but Seongwoo was used to that. For once in his life, he had a faithful, functioning relationship that was working out (as unorthodox as it was). He was comfortable and happy and sure that Daniel felt the same. He wasn’t looking to shake that up anytime soon, if ever. Bringing complicated feelings into the mix and discussing where they were going in the future—that would only mix things up and the idea made him anxious. 

It was better to have Daniel in his life as Daddy than to risk not having him at all. He meant something special to Seongwoo. He could deal with a bit of guilt and shame at receiving money for affections, since his affections were now genuine and there wasn’t a day where he actually had to act. Come to think of it though, there had never really been a day when he HAD acted. 

Seongwoo never had to force those feelings that came and grew naturally. He had always been into Daniel, then he had naturally liked him, then he had grown to seriously have the hots for him, now he adored and cared for him more than any man he had in his past. It was better that he just didn’t think about the money at all. Daniel himself with his amazing body and sweet, funny personality was the prize; money was just a bonus. He still needed it anyway, since he didn’t have enough yet for the last semester and a car to get him to work if he ended up having to commute. If he had a real part-time job that meant that his time with Daniel would be halved. Both of them would hate that immensely.

“Hello?”   
“Delivery for Kang Daniel.”

“That is my name but I didn’t deliver anything for lunch because someone brought it in for me supposedly…” Daniel looked at Seongwoo with his caterpillar brows furrowed.

Seongwoo walked to the desk, smiling underneath his mask. He was thoroughly amused that Daniel had yet to recognize him. Usually he would have no issue. That showed that Daniel truly had no idea that he would have done this sort of thing.

“Exactly. That person asked me to bring it directly into you. That person being this handsome, pretty guy with the most hypnotizing voice…” Seongwoo set down the bag and took off his mask, showing a bright smile. “Otherwise, me.”

“Seongwoo!” Daniel excitedly jumped over his desk like only a past b-boy who was still incredibly fit and graceful could. 

“Careful there, stupid old man. You could bring back your wrist injury,” Seongwoo joked, eyes going to his arm in concern. "No matter how excited you are to see the amazing magician  Ong, I wish you would not be so careless."

A while ago, Seongwoo had scoffed at the idea of Daniel still being able to b-boy at thirty-one years old. Daniel had proceeded in the model’s very kitchen to prove him wrong. He had been beyond cool of course, getting Seongwoo’s blood boiling more than even the dirtiest of gay porn could do. Until, that is, he slammed his wrist into the fridge while spinning around on his back. 

He had apparently stopped b-boying at the end of college when he had seriously injured his wrist in a competition. The injury came back and Seongwoo had had to help nurse him back to health (difficult because fearless, choding Daniel was often pulling some careless stunt despite his injury and many things he couldn’t do with his left hand). Luckily after a week of being his right hand outside of work, Seongwoo had been able to move back to his place and Daniel could do things well enough that he wasn’t at risk of hurting some other part of his precious body. Seongwoo had still been nearly beside himself with worry until the bandages came off.

“I’m going to get revenge for that, you know. After I stop being so happy and getting my fill of backed up cuddling time,” Daniel growled into his hoodie as he hugged him in a suffocating embrace. 

Seongwoo released his hold on the bag and mask, closing his arms gently around Daniel’s waist, subtly reveling in the comforting, addicting smell of his musky natural scent mixed with expensive cologne. 

For a long time, they stood there in silence, their internal batteries quickly charging to full bars as they hugged, pat, and nuzzled each other. It was clear without needing the words to be said they had missed each other and were extremely happy right then.

“Thank you for the surprise, baby. And for the food. I have been starving. Getting a good eye-ful of you is an incredible bonus. You are the absolute sweetest, best baby on Earth. I’m extremely lucky to have found you.”

Daniel cradled his jaw and kissed all over his face, saving his thin, pink lips for last. Seongwoo kept his eyes closed, smiling wide and giggling as he was showered with affection, his chest full to the brim with bliss. The way that Daniel touched him right when he first saw him, the terribly cheesy yet heart-flutteringly sincere words—they left him a melted, gooey mess. 

His heart thundered with excitement as the kisses lengthened and grew more passionate. They kept their tongues in check though, knowing that Seongwoo couldn’t stay long enough for them to take care of any problems if they made them ‘rise’ up. Jisung was likely to come knocking soon.

“How did you manage to get past Jisung?”

Daniel sat down at the desk with his bento box and wooden chopsticks. Seongwoo curiously looked at the game video he had been watching while absently rubbing his broad, tensed up shoulders. Daniel groaned, eyes closed in wonder, a piece of meat and clump of rice suspended in the air halfway to his mouth. Seongwoo told him the short tale as the suited CEO ate, eyes shifting between his handsome face, those wet, yummy lips, and the busy, colorful computer screen that made him eager to graduate and get to real designing instead of just homework and portfolio stuff.

“Thank you for fulfilling another norm for me. I really liked the idea of my significant other bringing me lunch in my office,” Daniel said softly while taking a hand and pressing the gentlest of kisses into his palms. "Deliciously sugary and domestic, just the way I like it."

Seongwoo wasn’t sure which feeling was more present—touched or turned on. He chewed on his lip, his entire body heating as if Daniel’s lips shot an electric current through his nerves.

“Um, you’re welcome…”

He had already known that Daniel dreamed of that sort of thing because it was one of the more coherent things he had muttered while sleeping. He wanted to explain why he had done it, but it was sort of embarrassing. Explaining would only show what he was trying to hide—that he paid close attention to Daniel, sometimes watched him sleep, and that he cared about him way beyond how a baby was supposed to for his Daddy. 

After all, babies usually only did what was requested of them. They received gifts and surprises—they didn’t actively seek out their Daddy’s presence or plan surprises or buy them gifts, even small ones, with their own allowance money. Here Seongwoo found himself doing that rather frequently the last month or so. As if Daniel was his real boyfriend. 

That was the issue he realized with acting ‘normal’ all the time. At some point, the nature of their relationship got mixed up and the lines between business and pleasure become fuzzy. Often times, he forgot that Daniel wasn’t actually his official boyfriend and he was not expected, nor getting paid, to do things beyond what the job required of him in their contract. 

He couldn’t seem to stop himself from doing nice, unnecessary things for his daddy though, despite he knew that he shouldn’t. He had tried talking to Jaehwan about it, but it hadn’t helped much. Jaehwan had not told him what he wanted to hear but indeed the opposite. He had confessed that Jaehwan and Minhyun had experienced similar feelings in the year that they were sugaring and that he was sure that stemmed from them being in love with each other the whole time.

Seongwoo stared at Daniel for a long time as he ate, wondering ‘am I in love with Daniel truly? Or is this just an effect from method acting because he’s not at all a bad person and he happens to be really fantastic in bed?’ 

Daniel had pressed the younger's hand to his head. Seongwoo did as he was silently asking for, something that the ‘puppy’ liked. He stroked the red head, scratching lightly down his scalp where the hair was shorter. 

Daniel enjoyed tiny domestic behaviors, such as having Seongwoo run his fingers through his hair. They had once watched a movie with Seongwoo doing that for an entire hour and nothing else. Daniel hadn’t grown sick of it. At that time, he had even fallen asleep in his lap which was rare (Daniel didn’t fall asleep during Marvel movies ever, that was usually Seongwoo’s thing).

It was not the first time Seongwoo asked himself these questions but it was the first time that he actively searched out the answer. He was on the cusp of asking what Daniel would feel about taking money out of the equation or if he felt like his feelings of like were sometimes a bit more than that—then the door was flung open.

“Daniel? There’s a problem with one of the programs the design team needs to use. Can you go a floor down and talk to the manager there about it real quick…”

Jisung’s words drifted off as he noticed the unusual scene. He had appeared too suddenly for Seongwoo to get his mask and grab the bag. Seongwoo had made an attempt anyway, but Daniel had stopped him by grabbing his hand and forcing him to stay at his side. They had struggled and Daniel pulled too harshly, resulting in Seongwoo falling nearly into the red head’s his lap.

Jisung and Seongwoo blinked at each other, not sure what to say. Jisung was clearly wondering why Daniel was fooling around with a delivery guy when he was so infatuated with his baby. In Seongwoo’s case, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to keep up the act or introduce himself honestly and apologize for having tricked him. Daniel beat them to it with a huge, proud grin.

“Jisung, meet Seongwoo. Seongwoo, meet Jisung. Seongwoo wanted to surprise me so he had to trick you, Jisung. So, don’t be angry about that please. He’s really sorry about it, just look at his guilty, embarrassed face. Jisung is sorry that he didn’t recognize you. He’s even older than me and he has pretty terrible vision. He’s supposed to wear glasses but he hates them and contacts give him headaches. There, I’ve said what I need. You guys have fun getting to know each other and I’ll be gone just a few minutes.”

Daniel stood up, gave Seognwoo a quick kiss on the temple and a pat on the butt. Then he squeezed Jisung’s shoulder on the way out.

“Be nice to my baby now, you hear? As you know, he’s very precious to me and I won’t take kindly to you bullying him, Jiji. Tah-tah for now. Let’s get it!”

Daniel spoke nonsense English, spilling out his ‘natural hip-hop swag’ as he did when he was excited and in a terrific mood. Then, just like that, he was gone and the door was closed behind him. The two were left awkwardly gazing at each other with their mouths gaping. 

 

 

“Um…nice to meet you finally. I’m the ‘baby’ you have heard so much about. I prefer Seongwoo though.” Seongwoo bowed politely.

“No, no, that should be what I say. It’s nice to meet you as well. I go by Jisung. I’m his best friend turned assistant. He’s the only one in the world left still insisting on calling me Jiji.”

They spent nearly a minute shyly grinning at each other, ears flaming at the tips as they appeared stuck in a bowing competition. It was nice that they were both the humble sort. 

“Sorry about not recognizing you and keeping Daniel away. It’s seriously not that I disapprove of your relationship. It’s merely because of this project. He wasn’t getting any work done and he really couldn’t procrastinate, cram, and ‘wing it’ as he usually does with this deal.”

“Oh, no. I understand, completely! I insisted that he buckle down on his work as well. I had no idea last week that he had all this work to do, I swear. I would have scolded him as well. And I did. As much as I could. But well, you know how he is…” Seongwoo drifted off with a sheepish, guilty look.

Jisung’s smile was sympathetic. “Right, he’s an overgrown child mixed with a puppy. I’m sure that he whined and acted cute to get his way, as usual. I’ve always been smitten and weak with him too. I get it.”

Seongwoo laughed, shyly scratching the back of his head. “I was just going to drop in for a few minutes to give him some relief and encouragement. Er, not like THAT kind of relief.”

His face flamed. Jisung snickered. 

“You are quite cute, shy, and humble I see. Gorgeous and fashionable on top of that. You have a way with words and you seem very sweet. Now I see why Daniel is so into you,” Jisung admitted.

Seongwoo laughed dorkily, scratched, and blushed some more. “Does he talk about me a lot? That’s sort of embarrassing.”

Jisung rolled his eyes and scoffed, his diva-like ways reminding Seongwoo much of himself and making him feel more comfortable with the older man. “Only every other sentence actually. It’s all good things though, I promise. Piles upon piles of compliments really. You’re Ong Seongwoo the Great in his eyes, it would seem. You can do no wrong.”

“Well, I could do lots of things wrong. I try not to though. I try to live my life as a good person doing good deeds.”

“Then why did you…” Jisung trailed off with his eyebrows furrowed, then slapped his thin lips. “Omo! I’m sorry, that was rude of me. Forgive me.”

Seongwoo’s smile was kind as he waved his hands. “No need. I understand. I felt the same way about the sugar world too. My friend was doing it for years and I thought it was just the most deplorable thing. I had a situation, that’s all. Daniel was the first and only person I even contacted. And…well, it turns out to be not as gross and wrong as I thought.”

“I guess that’s because you lucked out with Daniel. Most daddies are not as kind and giving, to tell you the cruel truth."

“That’s very true. Not to mention as sweet, relatively young, and hot.”

They shared in breezy laughter. The atmosphere was considerably less awkward.

“Do you mind telling me what your situation is?”

For the next ten minutes, Seongwoo and Jisung chatted about various things regarding Daniel and himself. It was strange how comfortable Seongwoo felt with Jisung right away. He was the trusting, nurturing type you could easily trust and open up to. Seongwoo found himself telling Jisung things that he hadn’t told to anyone besides Jisung and Daniel and his family. 

Jisung perched on the desk as Seongwoo sat in the chair, picking a bit nervously at the leftover rice.

“You’re picking out all the shrimp,” Jisung noted at one point when their conversation had comfortably waned. 

Jisung at that point pretty much knew all about his sad life story and how their relationship had progressed (even some intimate details Daniel probably would slap his bottom for disclosing). Seongwoo paused after dropping another shrimp from the sidedish onto the plastic lid to be discarded.

“Daniel can’t eat shellfish, right? He told me he has an allergy. Luckily, he hadn’t gotten to this yet. It was stupid of me not to have asked them to take it out. He could have gotten really sick. That would have made me the worst baby of the year.”

Jisung’s smile radiated warmth. “Luckily that didn’t happen. I’m just surprised that you know that. He doesn’t go around telling his allergies or ailments or quirks. Like the traumatic reasons behind why he’s scared of the dark, hates bugs besides spiders, and sniffs things before he eats them.”

Seongwoo chuckled softly. “Isn’t it somehow funny how those dorky, childish habits are incredibly endearing yet they all have this depressing story behind it? Well, it’s not really funny. It sort of makes your heart ache. He’s been through a lot but you would never know because he’s so positive and cheerful all the time, as if he’s never been through anything negative.”

Jisung’s expression turned to genuine delighted surprise. “So you know all about those too? That’s interesting. Daniel never told his exes about them unless he absolutely had to. He sees them as a sign of weakness. It hurts his…”

“Manly pride as a Busan ssangnamja? Yeah, I’ve heard him say that several times. It’s ridiculous. Why would having a little bit of trauma or bad experiences you couldn’t so easily forget make you any less of a man? Especially when he’s as fit, strong, and big as a freaking bull.”

They both snorted, laughed and then Jisung high-fived him. 

“I like you, Seongwoo. I had this feeling over the months as Daniel raved on and on about you that I probably would. But still. I’m protective of him. Like you said, he’s been through a lot and you also know that he’s probably too trusting and forgiving. He’s got a pure soul, surprisingly more childlike and innocent than you are I bet even. You seem very mature for your age though. I can tell you have a good head on your shoulders. You have goals for your future and a clear, honest way of seeing the world. There’s no rose-colored glasses with you. I approve.”

“You approve? Of what?” Seongwoo looked at Jisung’s hand on his arm and then at the older man with confusion, his head tilted.

Jisung snickered. “Cute. You really do look like a cat. Daniel wasn’t exaggerating this time.”

“Neh? Ah, I get that a lot. Did I do the slow double-blinking thing again?”

“You just did as soon as you said it,” Jisung laughed again, looking like he was now fully smitten with Seongwoo nearly as bad as his best friend was.

“Woops, I don’t know why I do that. Is it a nervous tick or something, I wonder…” he drawled on, clearly embarrassed.

“Ah, seriously adorable. Not a gay or straight man for that matter could resist you, I presume. Earlier I meant that I approve of your relationship with Daniel. Of course, I hope that it will bloom into something more serious without any terms involved. I was worried that he was the one going overboard, but now I see that you genuinely care for him as a person. However, if it has to end eventually for whatever reason, I pray for both of you that it ends favorably. I would hate to see either of you two sad and, honestly, Daniel could use more people that genuinely understand and worry for him than just myself…”

Seongwoo smiled wide, reassuring him, “Whatever happens in our future, I’ll always remain Daniel’s confidant. As long as that’s what he wants. I’m really not just with him to get easy, quick money, so you know. He keeps giving it to me though I say that I don’t nearly need as much. If he gave me less or more, it doesn’t change the way that I feel or the way I treat him. I think of Daniel as an important, admirable companion. I don’t intend to cut him out of my life, arrangement or none. Like you said, he needs more friends in his life that he can trust and lean on. Keep him away from all the snakes trying to take advantage of his kindness.”

“Exactly. I’m so happy that you get me, Seongwoo. You are seriously smart and mature compared to him though he’s nearly a decade older. That’s incredible. He never told me that about you.”

“I feel so old when you say the word ‘mature’. What did he say about me exactly?” Seongwoo giggled, setting down the chopsticks after finally getting out all the pesky shrimp.

“Well, first of all that you were incredibly cute and sweet. Of course, with you being a model, I knew you’d be all tall, skinny, and handsome, but I was honestly shocked when I saw your photos at your face. I mean, you don’t see many faces like yours in a life-time, even on TV. And so I was worried because Daniel is really terrible about falling for pretty faces and then exaggerating about their personalities. He only sees the good things, that helpless love-struck Niel. He’s always walking around with a veil on, thinking positive things about everyone and anything instead of judging the world with his own clear eyes for what it really is.”

 

 

Jisung was still in the middle of his speech about all the wonderful things that Daniel had said about him when Daniel returned to the office. Seongwoo looked at him and instantly flushed, covering his huge, shy grin. He felt incredibly flattered and cared for. To think that Daniel had said so many nice things about him to his best friend, things that he had never even said to him face to face. 

The only nice things his exes had ever said were related to his physical attributes, because that was mostly all that mattered to them. They had been more often than not extremely shallow fellow models, obsessed with his looks, and treated him like a trophy boyfriend they wanted to show off like ‘look what amazing guy I managed to score, isn’t he a beautiful thing?’. Which at times sure, he had felt flattered about, because he got insecure about his looks here and there like anyone else and that certainly helped him out in his competitive modeling days. However, eventually that got old and he started wishing to hear about his personality or talents or endearing quirks. He had started to think that others couldn’t look past his outer appearance or that he just didn’t have much special going on inside. 

Jaehwan had assured him a hundred times in his past that he was beautiful even more inside than outside and that he just hadn’t met the right kind of guys yet. Who knew that he would meet the right kind of guy to appreciate his true worth as a human being beyond his appearance on a sugar daddy website? 

Unfortunately, that particular wonderful, top class specimen of a man was quite out of his reach—age-wise, status-wise, and otherwise. He chose not to think about that right then. 

Pushing his dilemma aside, he jumped up without thinking and ran to Daniel’s side. Jisung chuckled and went ‘awe~’ with the expression of a proud parent as Seongwoo clutched onto Daniel’s chest.

Daniel laughed, looking down in surprise, arms held out awkwardly. Seongwoo clung to him like a koala, hiding his red face in the crook of his warm neck.

“What the hell happened while I was gone, Jisung? Did you drug him? He’s not usually like this even if I come into an empty room let alone when we’ve got company that’s a total stranger to him. He’s not big on public displays of affection like this.”

“I didn’t do much. We were just having a heart to heart chat.” Jisung shrugged, his tone and smirk mysterious.

Daniel playfully narrowed his eyes at him and wiggled a finger, his other hand affectionately stroking Seongwoo’s hair. “I’m most certain you said something that I would definitely not have wanted you to say. Mark my words, I will do whatever it takes to get it out of you, Jiji my my bestie. Even if I have to use your boyfriend to get it out of you.”

“Leave my precious cloudy Sungwoon out of it. You’ve interfered enough in our relationship, truly. Even he’s complaining about it,” Jisung cackled. 

Then, just before fully slipping out of the door, he added, “I merely told him a few of the things from the various speeches I’ve had to sit through about how perfect he is, that’s all. I won’t disturb you for the next ten minutes. I’m going to go visit Sungwoon quick and when I come back, I expect that Seongwoo’s cute very fashionable butt is out of this office and you are back hard at work with full energy.”

“You have my word, but can’t you make it twenty?” The CEO called as he held Seongwoo close, nuzzling his apple-scented forehead. He no longer cared about anything related to some other man. Seongwoo knowing just how much he adored him was a good thing surely.

“Nope! Only ten! So don’t you dare start anything you can’t finish in that time frame!”

 

 

The couple snickered as they snuggled close. For a full minute they simply cuddled close in comfortable silence.

“Am I dreaming?”

“No, I don’t think so. Does this hurt?”

“Ouch! No, not really, I was joking. You meanie.”

Seongwoo had pinched Daniel and he had overreacted like it had hurt which made Seongwoo feel guilty and go all doe-eyed. Seongwoo snarled and smacked him for his childish prank.

“Stop it, Niel~”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop being a choding for a moment. I think it feels like a dream because I never imagined that you would do this sort of thing. Surprising me at work. Bringing me lunch. Being clingy and super sweet, especially in front of strangers. This must have been hard for you, considering where this is and what that action means and that you knew you would meet people I know. I’m surprised my kitty is so brave.”

Seongwoo almost let out a purr at the way Daniel was petting his back because it felt incredibly nice. He laid his flushed face on Daniel’s shoulder, his hands folded on top of his solid chest. It was an intimate position they could keep all day (as long as their boners never got in the way).

“I almost didn’t make it through the doors. It was pretty intimidating once I saw the building itself. It is a lot larger and fancier than I thought. I recalled then, ‘oh yeah, that’s right, I’m dating a freaking CEO and it would be such a huge scandal if we were found out.’”

Daniel chuckled, affectionately kissing his face in random spots he adored, including his pretty freckles and cute button nose. “You just remembered today, huh? You’re such an adorable dork. My sweet, precious, Ongcheongie. Don’t worry about scandals though. They won’t happen. This is my company. We are free to do as we please here. I won’t let any leaks get out, you can be assured I'm a competent enough man to do that. My workers like me and their jobs as well so they wouldn’t even dare try. They know there will be trouble they will regret. If you want to come visit me anytime, go ahead. Seems like you won’t have an issue with Jisung anymore.”

“Nope, you’re right. I won’t. I worked my magic on him.”

“Hmm, how so? You didn’t give him sugar, right? These lips are reserved for me.”

Seongwoo hummed with excitement as he found himself gently tossed on the top of the desk with Daniel’s lips firmly on his.

“I wouldn’t of course. I’m the loyal sort just as you are. I was just charming.”

“Ah, that’s no good either. Jisung is VERY gay and he is HEAVILY attracted to charm. How dare he flirt with you when he has a boyfriend I went to all those lengths to set up? Aigoo, that penguin.”

“Niel, stop. You should finish your lunch. And I should be gone in five minutes.”

Daniel pulled off as Seongwoo was pushing him away from his neck. He was more beautiful than ever all pinkly flustered with his eyes lit up with desire. Daniel pouted, upset at the idea that he couldn’t have his baby right then. 

“Stupid cock-blocking penguin, ugh.”

Seongwoo laughed as Daniel stomped around to his chair. Sliding his fingers along the edge of the desk with a coy smile, he enraptured the CEO’s attention as he hopped off and strolled slowly his way. The elder knew that playful, naughty look and became instantly excited rather than sulky.

“I’m feeling very generous today, you know. After I heard all those nice things you’ve said about me. How could I not? When my exes, they never…nevermind. I’ll tell you later. Time’s ticking. I think four minutes will be just enough…”

“Woah, there. Seongwoo, what are you thinking?” the CEO hissed as Seongwoo suddenly got on his knees and crawled under his desk.

Seongwoo smirked, eyes on his genitals as he scooted closer. “I don’t really know either. I’m improvising. Eat your lunch.”

“How can I possibly eat when you’re down—” Daniel hissed as he felt Seongwoo’s hands on his thighs and his lips at the apex. 

Seongwoo nuzzled and kissed and stroked him through the thin fabric into a frenzy. The scene was already too erotic to handle when he peeked down. He could only see the other’s handsome, constellation freckled face squished under the desk top and those elegant, pale hands gliding around his body.

“I guess we’re not going to make it in time, but I really don’t want to stop. Eat and try to act normal. When Jisung comes in to check, say that I’ve already left and I’ll finish you off after he’s gone,” Seongwoo whispered in a husky tone.

Daniel clutched the chopsticks and bit his lip as his boyfriend unzipped his pants, eagerly pulling out his stiff member.

“Fuck, Seongwoo. That’s crazy. You know I can’t act. How am I supposed to get you out?” he lowly hissed in panic, eyes flickering horrified to the door that miraculously stayed still.

Seongwoo was oddly calm and sure of himself. “I’ll wait until you think of a way to get him away for a few minutes. That’s all I need. He’s got to go to the bathroom or you can show him something in another room or maybe he will go see his boyfriend again.”

“Ugh, that’s so risky but I love the way your brain works. You’re so smart and impulsive and creative and sexy—” Daniel ran out of breath and then gasped when Seongwoo stroked his cock and then lowered his hot mouth onto the tip without a second hesitation. 

He gripped the table top and jerked his hips forward. Seongwoo hummed as the back of his throat was roughly hit.

“Sorry!” Daniel whispered in bashful apology.

Mouth full and eyes closed, long lashes dancing over grapefruit colored, protruding cheek bones, handsome face hallowed, cute yet uneven nostrils flaring, Seongwoo gave him the okay sign. After that, there was silence. Seongwoo sucked and stroked his balls and thighs as quietly and slowly as possible, appearing to be savoring the moment and taste. 

Daniel pretended to eat but he couldn’t bring himself to chew and swallow the food in his mouth. He was distracted by the sensual beauty servicing him so enthusiastically as well as worried he might choke or miss out on the orgasm of his life. Not once had an ex did more than chastely kiss him in an office. To think Seongwoo would bring him food and then proceed to willingly suck him off secretly, knowing full well that soon there was going to be another person in the room—it was insanity but it was also adventurous and so very hot. He loved the fact that the more he got to know the inner sexual goddess hidden inside of his baby, the more surprises and kinks he discovered, not just about him but also about himself.

He barely managed not to groan by gripping the edge of the desk and staring at the discarded shrimp instead of the pretty man going down on him with relish. When the door burst open two minutes later, Seongwoo slipped off and Daniel straightened up, unable to help looking flushed and guilty.

“Ah, Seongwoo really left already?”

Daniel cleared his throat and nodded, picking up some rice with his chopsticks. It was near impossible to keep his hand from shaking but he tensed as best he could. “Yeah, he did. He is a good boy. He listens very, very well...”

Seongwoo and him caught eyes under the table. They both slightly smirked during that last ‘very, very well’ part. It was clear daddy was pleased with his baby and that baby was satisfied and full of bliss at pleasing him. Daniel returned to looking at Jisung, thinking ‘innocent expression only, don’t think of Seongwoo hiding under there about to suck you off some more.’

“Yeah, I can see that. He seems like a good person. I just want to say that…”

“Hmm? Say what?” Daniel asked before stuffing some rice and then meat into his mouth, trying to act as normal as possible. He glanced at the screen to show that he had been working and was hoping to get back to his work soon, thinking that was the method that would get Jisung to leave quickly.

He couldn’t forget that Seongwoo was there so easily though. The evil minx simply wouldn’t let him. He seemed to be enjoying this scene immensely. He was rubbing Daniel’s thighs again, licking and nuzzling all over his sensitive, straining cock. Daniel reached down to dig his hand into his shoulder, swallowing a groan.

“I’m sorry. I was wrong about Seongwoo. What you guys have…”

Seongwoo took Daniel’s fingers and started sucking on them as his other hand gently caressed and rubbed, playing with his rock-hard cock. Daniel bit the inside of his cheek, eyes staring hard at the video playing with the volume on. He scooped up some salad with his chopsticks next, pink yogurt sauce dripping like his precum was. Seongwoo smeared it with his finger tips around the head, twirling, circling, driving him mad. To make matters worse, fingers were being sucked and licked sensually which made him vividly recall what that lovely mouth felt like on other body parts. He desperately wanted to look down and see Seongwoo’s expression and those pretty hands working magic on him but he didn’t dare.

“It’s not just about money or sex. It’s more complex than that. He might have gotten into this because of his situation, but just because he’s a baby doesn’t mean that he’s a terrible person..”

Daniel agreed absent-mindedly, covering a smirk with his chopstick-wielding hand. “Hmm-hmm, not a terrible person in the sense you’re thinking for sure.”

Seongwoo was forcing his legs open further, putting Daniel’s hand on his ear. Daniel stroked and pinched his earlobe as Seongwoo pulled his cock back into his searing, wet mouth. Daniel chomped noisily on the salad to mask any sounds of delight he might make as ‘this salad is so good’ sort of feeling.

“I judged much too harshly too soon, I see that now. I can admit I was wrong about someone in this case. You have my full approval to keep dating him. I don’t fully understand your relationship or see where it’s going. But at least I felt like when I was talking to him that he saw you as much more than a bag of money.”

Daniel nodded, eyes drifting down for the first time of their own accord. Seongwoo was staring up at him with an impish smirk as he sucked softly, long, sharp tongue occasionally appearing as he flicked around his head. 

“Right, right. Much more…” He also sees me as a delicious meal he never seems to tired of, the red head thought with amazed amusement.

“Sorry, you seem distracted. I’ll let you get back to working and eating.”

Daniel’s eyes snapped up to his friend, face heating and expression definitely guilty and partially horrified. He couldn’t mask it but Jisung would at least think it was for many other reasons than it actually was—hopefully he wasn’t that sharp. Since Seongwoo had somehow managed to master the craft of the silent blow job. How he managed to smile genuinely while his balls tightened dangerously and the man under the desk bobbed his head fast under the desk, the red-head had no idea.

“Thanks, Jisung. I’m glad that you liked him. I must say, I like him a lot too. There’s no one in the world like him and I’m honored to have met him and that he still puts up with my old, childish ass.”

 

 

Once the door was shut, Daniel threw down the chopsticks and stuffed his hands under the desk to sink into Seongwoo’s hair. Finally, they were allowed to make sounds, though they were sure to keep the volume relatively low. Daniel groaned and cursed colorfully as he pushed down on Seongwoo’s head. Seongwoo took him deep, sucking fiercely on his way back up, humming sweetly. 

The sounds and the sight of what had been happening did Daniel in quick. He laid his head back on the chair and moaned with his mouth slackened and eyes closed, breath ragged. Seongwoo sucked hard, drinking his salty, spraying fluids up greedily like it was some tasty milkshake, his hands massaging and stroking Daniel’s thigh and balls to make the orgasm last longer and just because he was a gentle, giving lover like that. 

Daniel murmured his gratefulness and wonder at this incredible experience as he pet the back of his silky, ebony head. It took another minute for Seongwoo to stop licking and caressing him and for Daniel’s groans and panting to fade. His heart was still racing and he still felt incredibly dazed. His eyes moved to the lunch that was surely cold by now and he had no microwave in the office with which to heat it up. He needed to come up with some other plausible idea within the next hour or so to get Seongwoo safely out of the building.

“How was that?” Seongwoo was hugging his waist and smiling up at him all cheeky and cute now, the impish, kinky minx suddenly gone.

Daniel brushed his fingers along those charming triangular moles, laughing with disbelief. “That was…incredible. Please don’t do it again though. I could have choked or had a heart attack earlier. I think I understand the feeling of dying and going to heaven.”

Seongwoo giggled, leaning into his hand. “Sounds like a good way to die. Maybe you can pay me back a similar way.”

Daniel loved the way his handsome baby’s huge eyes appraised him with such unhindered warmth and affection. As if he were the most amazing man in the world and even if he had no money to offer, he would choose him over anyone else and never leave his side (but that was just his wildest dreams manifesting themselves to torture him). Seongwoo couldn’t possibly actually be in love with him the same way he was, could he? 

It was just like mixed with lust, that was all the older man could ask and hope for. At least he didn’t figure that he could be in love with him yet but he was working hard on it. Someday he’d do it. Someday he would ask Seongwoo how he felt about changing their arrangement, taking money out of the equation and dropping the terms. Being official with the man he adored—that was his newest goal. He was already pursuing it full speed ahead.

“So, you want me to give you a blow job while you’re in class? I don’t think those desks are small enough to hide me,” he joked.

“Ah, right. You’re quite big. I forgot. This is the only time that I’ve ever regretted that.”

The CEO chuckled softly. “You forgot that I’m big? Clearly I need to remind you tonight.”

There went that wicked crooked grin Daniel loved. “Hmm, I hardly think 'Spidey' will be able to function on such short recovery time.”

“Oh, really, Ong? Are you sure you want to challenge me how many times I can come in one day?” Daniel smirked wickedly, tugging him up by the arm as he zipped his pants up properly.

Seongwoo sat on his thigh and wrapped his arms around his neck, cheeky smile on his pretty, flushed face. Daniel held him in a loose embrace, enjoying the feel of the lithe man pressed against him as always. It had been so long so he enjoyed it all the more that afternoon.

“And Jisung made you sound like you know me so well? Of course that’s exactly what I want.”

“This kinky minx, what am I going to do with you? You’re going to literally be the death of me someday.”

“Maybe so, but I’ll be sure you have the greatest time of your life as you die so that when you go to heaven, Jesus will be like ‘what the h-e-double hockey sticks happened to you and where can I get me some of that good loving?’”

The bratty brunette was still snickering evilly as Daniel devoured his lips with a growl.

In the end, the trip to get Seongwoo out of the office without Jisung noticing failed epically all thanks to Sungwoon who didn’t do his part. He apparently personally fumbled it just so that he could see some drama go down. The promise of a new computer hadn’t been enough to override the opportunity to get back at Daniel apparently.

“Daniel, was he...?” Jisung asked with horror, head swiveling between the desk and the door, eyes wide as the full moon.

Daniel smirked and chuckled, finishing his thought, “There the whole time? Yeah, under the desk.”

“Really, why under the…” Jisung stooped with a gasp, half covering his gaping mouth. “No way? He wasn’t…you two weren’t…Oh my god!”

Daniel started typing nonsense into a text box on power point, clearing his throat. He tried to act indifferent but Jisung noticed the corner of his lip twitching and his ears growing red. He knew exactly what happened, seeing that Daniel didn’t deny it--because he was a terrible liar.

“I feel like I got fooled. He looks like such a nice, innocent church boy. What the hell? He was blowing you while I was right there? He’s really not as innocent or pure as he looks,” JIsung sounded horrified but luckily not disgusted. 

That was because Daniel figured that some part of him was impressed and thinking that he should figure out how he could do that with Sungwoon. Daniel wasn’t going to give Jisung his number though. Because he wanted all of Seongwoo’s free time to himself. Plus, if he visited again, they were definitely going to do a zillion other hot things in his office and a friendship with super chatty Jisung would get in the way of that.

Daniel chuckled, smug smile on his face and pride in his heart. “That’s very true. And that is exactly the reason my baby is so irresistibly charming.”

“Wah, I can’t believe it. How could a person be so two-faced? Wah, Ong Seongwoo…” Jisung was saying with a breathy laugh as he left the room.

 

 

Finally I can message my baby without feeling guilty, Daniel thought. That godawful presentation was over with and he was allowed freedom, or should be anyway. He wasn't going to stupidly ask for Jisung's permission since he was still in the meeting room.

 

Daniel: Good afternoon, darling ^^

Seongwoo: Are you still in the meeting? -_- *suspicious glare

Daniel: HAHAHA Maybe? Okay, I really can’t even lie to you over text. I am.

Seongwoo: Niel… *sigh of exasperation

Daniel: BUT I finished my presentation! And I am pretending to listen. So, it’s all good. Can’t you talk to me just a little bit here, baby? I’ve missed you and I swear I can multitask. Unless you are still going to be cold with your lover. HING

Seongwoo: You saw me yesterday though? HING is my thing!

Daniel: That wasn’t what I expected! You tricked me! You just made me run through my presentation three times and then all I got was some free coffee? HING HING HIIIING

Seongwoo: Hey, that was premium coffee. It was quite pricy. And I bought you two cakes too! If you HING one more time, I’m suing you for copyright infringement BTW.

Daniel: Isn’t that just because you wanted to try both but you know that if you eat the whole thing you will feel fat and gross? Hence, you left 80% of it for me to eat. I have to watch my figure too. You should see my marshmallow cheeks. They grew twice the size overnight *pout

Seongwoo: Ah, really? Hahaha. You caught me there. I bought the cake for myself mostly, it’s true. Even though I’m on a diet. I was in a good mood since it’s been awhile to see you, so I had a cheat day. Even with a fluffy face, you are still sexy, Niel, no worries. I’m sure you will work it right off in your gym.

Daniel: You don’t need to diet! I told you a hundred times now. You’re gorgeous and super skinny. 

Seongwoo: Thanks but I’m not really. Look at this chub growing.

 

Daniel coughed into his hand as he started choking. He had nearly jumped up from his chair and cursed. 

Seongwoo had sent him a picture of his leg, his thigh to be more precisely. It was covered halfway up with something like black leggings and the bottom of the picture had some sort of pink frilly fabric that looked suspiciously like a skirt or a dress edge. His milky skin shined, appearing incredibly smooth and fleshy. The CEO licked and bit his lips, suddenly starving and rock hard.

 

Daniel: What are you doing there, bratty Ong Seongwoo? I’m in a meeting. OMFG.

Seongwoo: (lame~ OMFG IS NG if you’re over 30, ask anyone) Ah, were you? I forgot. Well, you are bored, aren’t you? And you have missed me? Ah, maybe it’s that you don’t like it yet. Well, you haven’t seen much of it. Let me show you more.

Daniel: On second thought, I’m very bored and I have missed you a ton. Enough to excuse your rudeness. Entertain me. Can I see more? Pretty please~ *evil grin

Seongwoo: Hehehe. I’ll show you just a hint more. Can you guess what I’m wearing? It’s actually something that Jaehwan bought for me (for me to use to reward/punish/distract you as needed).

 

Seongwoo next sent him a picture that was clearly in Daniel’s bedroom, on his bed. It was of his lower half, laying on his stomach with his feet kicked up. His pale, curvy legs were wrapped snugly in knee-length black stockings. The curve of his small butt and just the top of his milky thighs were covered with a bubble gum pink, frilly skirt with a giant ribbon on the back. There seemed to be something like a black fuzzy string coming out of the center of the ribbon that really got him curious.

 

Daniel: Ah, so this is my reward? Jeez, I should find more excuses to do presentations, I guess.

Seongwoo: Any guesses yet?

Daniel: Well, I’m guessing that you are dressed in something very girly and cute you plan to torture me with because you know too much about me now. That’s about it.

Seongwoo: Hmm, that is true. It is cute. In a sexy sort of way. You like it so far?

Daniel: Pink is truly your color. Your skin never looked more beautiful. Of course I like what I see (it’s on you after all, the most gorgeous, sensually sexy being in the universe).

Seongwoo: Hehehe *flattered blush How is the meeting going?

Daniel: Ah, right. I’m supposed to be in a meeting now. Somehow I just keep getting distracted.

Seongwoo: *giggles I wonder why. Niel…

Daniel: Yes, my sweet?

Seongwoo: Do you want to see more?

Daniel: F--- I really shouldn’t because I’m hard as a diamond right now. But hell yeah, I do. MORE PLEASE!!!

 

Daniel nervously clicked his pen and doodled angsty circles and triangles as Seongwoo went a few minutes leaving him on read. It drove him crazy imagining that he was in his bed all dolled up, rolling around, taking pictures and choosing what images had the sexiest poses to attack Daniel with. His cock was painfully rigid stuck down the leg of his suit pants Daniel feared might rip at the seams soon.

 

When is this damn meeting going to be over? I really want to get home…

 

A series of pictures followed, each one more shocking than the other. In the first, Seongwoo showed the front of the fit, curved-in waisted dress which the red rimmed, heart shaped neck line barely covered his nipples. The second picture was up higher, revealing that he had pink and red matching shoulder frills and a thick choker on his smooth, creamy skin. His chest mole was clearly visible. The third picture was taken from above. Seongwoo was sitting with his legs curled daintily princess style to the side in his messy bed, the billowed out dress, choker and stockings clearly visible, as well as what the string was. Seongwoo’s lower face was visible biting what would appear to be a black cat tail with a large cherry colored ribbon and golden bells.

 Daniel bit down on his pen as he looked at the photos under the table, his fingers digging into his thigh—anything he had to do to hold back from groaning and palming himself. He was one photo from masturbating right there. 

Seongwoo was cosplaying as Ichigo in his own bed right now, waiting for him to come home and open his gift! 

The frustrated CEO couldn’t think straight. He could barely even breathe. He knew that he should focus on the meeting at hand. It was pretty obvious to anyone that he wasn’t paying attention and that he was messing around with his phone under the desk but he couldn’t help it. Those pictures had captured all of his attention, they had basically stolen his very soul into the device. 

He stared at them, flipping through over and over again, torturing himself. He was now hot all over, sweat beading on his forehead, his balls shrunk up into his body the size of peas, his cock straining and wetting the front of his pants as he stroked his palm along it. He almost moaned several times but somehow managed to swallow it or disguise it as a cough or sneeze each time.

 

Seongwoo: So… do you have any guesses yet who I’m supposed to be?

Daniel: I know exactly what that costume is now. You are evil. You told Jaehwan?

Seongwoo: I just showed it to him that one time we had the conversation. I thought it was funny. I didn’t think that he was serious about buying me one as a back to school gift.

Daniel: Thank you for not throwing it away.

Seongwoo: I was going to but then…I thought why not have fun with it for once? I’ve never tried cosplaying. And you said you liked that look.

Daniel: I haven’t seen all of it yet. Don’t show it to me just yet or I might just set this building on fire. I’m already touching myself under the table, I just can’t help it. Do you like wearing it though? That’s important to me. If you feel at all uncomfortable or cheap, take it off.

Seongwoo: I do. Surprisingly. It’s sort of fun playing the cat role? I’ve been practicing meowing with Rooney. I think she understands me and I sound pretty similar to her now. I also think that dresses are comfortable and my legs look nice in stockings somehow. How do you feel about it?

Daniel: How do I feel about it? Do you really have to ask? I like it so much I’m going crazy. You have never looked sexier. This rivals black lace even.

Seongwoo: You really DO have a cat fetish hahahaha. I can’t believe it. Somehow I thought you’d just end up laughing if I really tried this. Maybe think it was cute but then tell me to take it right off.

Daniel: Don’t you dare take it off! I want to have you in that. Ravage you, in fact, like a wild dog. I will decide how much is removed once I get home. Piece by piece. Very slowly. With my teeth. Might just rip it to shreds, this time on purpose.

Seongwoo: Daniel~ hehehe. I like the sounds of that. I hope you won’t be long. There’s more I want to show you, daddy. Come home soon~

Daniel: There’s more? F--- I really need to get out of here immediately. I’m about to…

Seongwoo: Already? How unlike you. Hehehe. Seems you REALLY like the idea of Ichiong.

Daniel: Yes, I suppose it’s terribly obvious. Do you even have the ears? *gulp (kind of terrified but oddly hopeful)

 

The next photo had the CEO pocketing his phone and gathering all of his things immediately with a determined look. It was a picture of his baby’s pretty face, dolled up with winged black eye liner, smokey shadowing, and tinted cherry colored gloss, his fluffy chocolate hair straightened under a pair of clip on black and pink fuzzy ears.

“I have an emergency…situation that has come up that I need to get to right away. Let’s wrap up this meeting here or you may continue without me and my assistant can brief me later. Have a good day, gentleman. It was great doing business with you and I’m looking forward to how this collaboration goes in the future.” 

Daniel stood up, bowed, and politely excused himself in Japanese, interrupting the translator in the middle of her work. He was going to hear from Jisung about this big time, but he had much more ‘pressing’ matters to attend to that would by far be worth the scolding.

 

Seongwoo: Daniel? Where did you go? *pout

Daniel: Expect me in that bed in ten minutes. Warm yourself up because I’m not in any mood for foreplay. You sure did me in with your tricks.

Seongwoo: Haha. So you ended up leaving the meeting early for me? Woops. *evil laugh *smirks Yes, Daddy~ There’s something special about this tail. I had this idea to attach it to something form my special box of goodies.

Daniel: *evil chuckle *wiggly brows Did you now? I fully expect to see you a total mess when I come in, using whatever naughty toy you brought. See you soon, my kinky baby *chu

Seongwoo: Meow mew mew~ (see you soon, hurry though)

 

 

Daniel had never hurried more in his life. He drove like a race car driver and ran the rest of the way to his apartment--except for in the elevator with which he used that time to touch himself while imagining what would be waiting in his bed.

Daniel eagerly undid his pants and flung off his jacket as he crossed his living room. He yanked his tie, body tingling and feverish all over with excitement. 

He could hear the sounds from the cracked open door. Soft mewl-like moans and a buzz. He bit and pulled at his tie until he could throw it off, pushing the door open with his foot. 

He was welcomed with the most incredibly sensual sight. Seongwoo was on his side in that cute pink dress, his stocking legs spread open with a hand holding the vibrating tail inside himself which made alternating buzzing sounds (bzz bzz bzzzzz bzz bzzzz). His other hand was pressed over a tell-tale lump in the dress. His beautiful face was flushed, pretty kohl rimmed eyes closed, his cherry lips parted and panting. 

Bzzzzz. Seongwoo released a sweet, higher pitched cry, body bending into an S, toes pointing until his large slender feet formed an arch. When the harsh vibration slowed, he panted and licked his lips, releasing a kitten like purr. He had clearly been so into enjoying the toy that he had not yet realized Daniel was there. Daniel made sure the cats were out of the room and soundlessly shut the door. Then he removed his clothes slowly, watching the show in awe. 

“Hmm, Niel. That’s nice. Harder please…” Seongwoo murmured as he rolled over onto his knees, small yet shapely buttucks rising in the air, half revealed from the rising up dress.

The wanton mix put a pillow between his thighs. He rolled into it as he buried his face in the bundle of blankets. The tail shook as he pressed the switch to turn up the volume of the buzz. It didn’t alternate this time, merely giving a long bzzzzz continuously. 

“Ah, hmm, ah~” Seongwoo moaned into the blankets, his body girating wildly into the pillow he was so brazenly defiling. 

Daniel knew that he had to step in. As much as he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend pleasing himself in that get up, no one and no toy was ever going to be allowed to take the reward of inducing an orgasm from him besides himself. He also didn’t want cum on his sleeping pillow.

“Baby, I’m here. You should probably stop now.”

“Fuck. Niel? How long were you there?” Seongwoo sat up properly, removing the vibrator he hid under his billowed out bubblegum dress.

Daniel chuckled as he approached the bed. A bashful Seongwoo was fiddling with his hair and clothes, clearly worried about not being pretty now.

The CEO lightly scolded, “I was here five minutes ago. You sure seemed to be having fun without me. I only said to warm yourself up, not throw the entire party. You’re always so impatient to climax. Tsk Tsk. What to do with this naughty baby?”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, looking guilty and embarrassed as he put his hands together in plea. “I forgot how good that one felt as it’s been a while since I used it. Sometimes great things really do come in small packages. I got carried away, forgive me.”

Daniel's serious face relaxed into a sweet, apreciative smile. “I will forgive you because one, you’re too adorable now when you’re embarrassed at how slutty you were just being. Two, because that was the most incredible show I’ve ever witnessed. Porn stars can’t hold a candle to you.”

Seongwoo wrung the cloth in his graceful hands, looking down in his lap, face flaming. Daniel stopped in front of him to feel the ears and trace the lines of the dress.

“You’re just saying that. I’m sure it looks really creepy.”

“Creepy? You? You would look beautiful and sexy even dressed as a bloody zombie,” Daniel promised with a laugh. 

Then, he tipped up Seongwoo’s pointy chin to look at him, his other hand caressing the shapely legs covered in soft socks. “You look amazing. I wasn’t lying or joking or humoring you just because I’m a nice guy. I’ll show you just how much this impromptu Tokyo Mew Mew get-up has gotten me turned on beyond all belief.”

Seongwoo smirked, eyes twinkling with excitement, shyness fading almost instantly. “You promise?”

“I promise it will be possibly the most intense sex we’ve ever had. Even better than your puny vibrator.”

Seongwoo pulled the tiny oval device out with a giggle. “Are you sure? You should really try it out before you judge. This little guy is the devil himself.”

Daniel chuckled as he came on to the bed, pushing Seongwoo back. The literal kitten eagerly laid down, wrapping his arms around his neck and spreading his thighs so Daniel could fit between them. “I’ll have to take your word for it. Maybe we can try those and all the other little goodies in your box some time.”

Seongwoo smirked, leaning up towards him and rubbing his socked feet along Daniel’s calves which felt heavenly. “I figured you said that. That’s why I brought the whole box with me.”

“Is this a reward or a murder attempt?” he asked with genuine shock.

“I’m sure you can handle that. If you can’t handle all my kinks, then I guess I need to go searching for someone who can.” Seongwoo’s irresistible brattiness returned to challenge his daddy, begging for a spanking.

“Oh, I can and I will, Seongwoo. No one else is allowed to have you. You’re mine. My cat.”

“Meow~”

Daniel laughed, nuzzling and pecking his flushed face all over and then moving to his shapely neck. His hands roamed along the socks and then over his silky thighs, appreciating the shape and texture to the fullest amount. Seongwoo continued to meow and purr instead of his usual moans or vocal encouragements/praises. Daniel was amused yet the sounds sent tingles straight to his groin.

“You really are similar to Rooney. That’s no good. What sort of things did she teach you to say I wonder? She was probably bad mouthing me, complaining I don’t give them enough food. Now I’m probably going to get turned on when Rooney meows because I’m going to recall this hot moment.”

“Mew, mew, meow~” Seongwoo scratched along his back, crying out in a high sensual pitch, tossing his head back.

Daniel stopped talking for a moment to focus on sucking on the sensitive spots on his neck that were his favorites. His hands played with the center of his silky thighs, then his furry balls, and then his hard, leaking cock. Seongwoo wiggled and whined, complaining to him with incessant mews Daniel took to mean that he really wanted the older man to stop fooling around and fuck him already.

Daniel rose up and kissed him passionately to get him to stop. The meowing was too much with those ears clearly visible and the liner on his eyes that flared out to make his doe eyes look feline. It was incredibly too sensual for the man who had to admit that he had a cat fetish at this point. Just as Jaehwan had guessed and Seongwoo often teased him about. He didn't like knowing that he was such a pervert except for when Seongwoo somehow made the moment so amazing it was worth it (and the fact that he fully accepted it).

Seongwoo eagerly parted his lips and offered the tip of his sweet tongue. Daniel ravaged it, consuming him in a burst of intense lust. They kissed wildly with tongues and teeth flying, moans slipping out all over the place, making them more excited. Daniel left the dress on and didn’t bother to touch his hole before entering. He liked the idea of the look and the mix of feminine and masculine he had never experienced. It was exotic.

The vibrator as he had expected had stretched his lover’s hole out and gotten him nice and wet. He was soaked and hot, welcoming his hard cock, practically suctioning him deep and right onto his prostate wall. Seongwoo cried his name, oh yes, and proceeded to meow and purr through the thrusts that followed, his stocking covered legs wrapped tight around his back. 

Even if Daniel had wanted to go slow and shallow, he had no choice but to do the opposite. Seongwoo used all his leg strength to control and drive him hard and deep, scratching his back and biting his ear in punishment if he dared slow down or go softer than he wanted. Daniel let himself lose control, deciding this once he would go as rough as Seongwoo liked and not worry about possibly hurting him. Sometimes Seongwoo got extremely sore afterwards and seeing him limp or grimace made Daniel feel extremely guilty. He would indulge this one time and give his super Kink the naughty Minx the rough time that he wanted.

“Yes, that’s what baby likes. Give it to me real hard, daddy, just like that!” The dress and kitten gear clad man gasped as Daniel slammed his hips hard and deep onto his prostate, probably tearing his rim, pushing his legs to either side so he could have better access. 

Daniel grunted, biting into his shoulder as he thrust with wild abandon at full power, his mind going to some other beastly, primal dimension, taking his pleasure in a completely selfish manner. Seongwoo’s impassioned, high pitched cries and curses filled the room, his feet bounced up and down, toes curling, and his arms held Daniel close, his finger nails digging into the flesh of Daniel’s muscular back.

He flipped Seongwoo over when he was just about to come so that he could get a good view of the costume and also have access to his shivering member. 

“Daniel, please!” Seongwoo begged, holding his hand over Daniel’s, making him stroke his own pulsating cock harder. 

Usually Daniel would have pushed him off and told him that he should be more patient. Seongwoo was an impatient lover that wanted to come as quickly as possible whereas Daniel was usually the opposite, wanting to savor the moment by going slow and have some sweetness. Not today though. Today they weren’t going to talk or kiss or stroke each other for an hour before getting their release. Today was going to be a wham bam thank you maam kind of moment. Just like his baby wanted. 

He relentlessly stroked and slammed his hips into the beautiful full moons that were just barely visible under that frilly bubble gum cloth. The sight of his thick penis disappearing into the center, of those clip on ears bouncing every time Seongwoo was bumped back and forth, those shapely stocking legs that were shaking from pleasure and the physical strain of holding his butt up and pressing back eagerly into his lover—it was an aphrodisiac that enticed the grunting, sweat-covered red head to the edge of a high precipice and mercilessly tossed him over. He could have died in that moment and he wouldn’t have given a fuck because it was the most amazing orgasm ever and he’d never felt such incredible bliss and pleasure. 

Seongwoo mewled his name as he burst a few seconds before Daniel came, coating their hands in sticky goo that reminded him of warm milk. He hid his embarrassed face in the pillows, moaning softly as Daniel continued to pump at break neck speed, the only sounds coming from his lips, grunts, excited pants, and moans caressing Seongwoo’s own name with warm affection. 

“Uh, Seongwoo, ugh *huff huff *uh, uh, Seongwoo~” 

He thrust one more time super deep and hard. Seongwoo couldn’t take his weight. His shaky legs finally gave in. They tumbled to the bed, Daniel’s massive body over and in and grabbing possessively every inch of Seongwoo’s battered body. Daniel’s butt tensed and jerked into the bundle of pink fabric and alabaster pillows as his load spilled on for days into Seongwoo’s hot, tensed, quivering center.

 

 

“Meow~”

“Seongwoo, please stop the meowing at least.”

Seongwoo stopped licking the chest of the spent, huffing red head who was laying on his back and rested his chin instead, a pout on his gloss-smeared, swollen lips. Daniel reached over to clean them up and fix his fluffy hair hair, then traced the sharp features of his face that only softened when he smiled.

“Why?”

“It’s just too much,” Daniel admitted. “I can’t take it after this rather embarrassing display that just happened. Clearly I am a freak that is indeed immensely into cat play. I also miss hearing your voice speaking a language I actually understand.”

Seongwoo smiled brightly, kohl rimmed cat eyes turning into crescents, incredibly warm. “Okay, I understand. So, how was that for you? Was it a good reward? Should I try something kinkier next time? How do you feel about foxes? Because I have this fox tail butt plug from a Halloween party I went to and--”

Daniel chuckled, bopping him on the nose. Then, he whispered against his forehead as he kissed him there, “You know, the level of how kinky you are is actually starting to scare me. I think I might need to prepare my heart before I take a peek into that box.”

“There’s nothing really terrifying. Minhyun is the one apparently into pain. I only like pleasure so I don’t have anything that will inflict pain on either of us.”

“Well, that’s reassuring. Do you have things like handcuffs and blindfolds though?”

Seongwoo smirked. “Maybe. Do you want there to be? The box is just right at the end of the bed. It’s purple. I call it Pandora.”

Daniel snorted. “Classic. Pandora’s box of 'evils'. As tempting as you make it sound, I want to just cuddle and take a nap. It’s been a long week. I did all that work, I had to go without seeing or even talking to you much, I’ve been so sexually frustrated I can hardly sleep for days and I think I just used all the energy I have left in me a few minutes ago.”

Seongwoo kissed his chest and snuggled close, slender, pale arms wrapped around him. His socked legs were hooked around his thigh but Daniel rather liked the weight and the feel of being ensnared by his lover somehow, even the extra heat it created with their bodies all sweaty and that dress still on. It was comforting and made him feel loved and wanted. He was the sort that needed physical affirmation of feels and was addicted to cuddles, so Seongwoo was perfect for him in that sense because he was similar, at least after sex.

“Go ahead and then sleep, Niellie.”

“Hmm. Already on my way there. Join me, baby…” he murmured sleepily with his eyes closed. His hand slowed in the middle of absently stroking Seongwoo’s clip on ears that had somehow magically stayed on through their rough session.

“I will soon. I’m still a bit amped up. Niel?”

“Hmm?”

“I like you a lot.”

Daniel’s smile was wide enough to catch a lake full of rain drops. “Why all of a sudden?”

Seongwoo’s voice was soft and warm. “I don’t know. I just really felt like I had to say it. I like you. I like spending time with you. I like talking. I like the dates. I like the sex. I like the cuddles after. I just like everything. You make me happier than I have been in years I realized. Thank you for making me smile and enjoy life on a daily basis.”

“You’re welco…me…” Daniel yawned and then his groggy mind dragged him into a deep sleep while Seongwoo was still talking. He tried to hold on to his conscious since every word that Seongwoo said or wrote to him was absolutely precious and important, but he couldn’t manage this time.

“Even if you weren’t daddy to me. Even if you were just someone I called a close friend or my real boyfriend. I would like you then. I bet even more so, in fact. Are you sleeping? Oh…good thing then, Niellie. I was saying too much, so maybe that’s a good thing you didn’t here…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this kinky chapter is pretty embarassing. It wasn't all hot n fun nsfw stuff though. There's a lot you can learn about these two emotionally and otherwise. I hope you all have a fun read with it and come back every once in a while to re-read. It's so long I know but I didn't want to cut a single scene out, not the fluffy, sweet parts with the kittens being sick or Jisung X Ong's heart to heart. I didn't want to cut it either because this story is going to be longer than I expected by several chapters already. I always want to run away and don't know what to say when I write a smut chapter since it feels like I'm vulnerable. Gah, so much of my pervy mind got revealed in this one hahaha. But of course, a sugar daddy fic should have some hotness and you waited so long for it, so I had to give you two full chapters of a bunch of it. Sorry if your computer is on fire hahahaha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed all the ON content every day with Mamas and GL. I had two fics there. Wonder if you found them? If you didn't, it's okay but I hope that you will read and leave some love on those stories as well as this one. Because they were my babies. I spent a long time on them. Would be nice to see my babies get some attention and hugs. I'll leave a link here for whoever might be interested in those one-shots.
> 
> I'll update maybe Thursday or Friday? This update is long so you probably need more time to read it. Hmm maybe I should just go ahead and wait a while weekend. Anyway it turns out this story will be continued into January. My retirement has been extended since I can't finish this story by the end of December woops. But probably you don't have complaints about that really, no?
> 
> Happy winter, try and keep from getting sick~
> 
> <3 Raina


	13. Mutually Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Seongwoo and Daniel have been able to meet each other. The middle of spring and the weather is warming up, so they should be meeting for regular dates out. However, evil finals ruin it. Seongwoo has to prohibit himself from 'all things Daniel' in order to save his grades from not being able to do so well his first semester back for various reasons. Daniel surprises him at campus on the last day of his tests, a present in his pocket that Seongwoo will greatly love. Cameo by couple Minhwan~

Seongwoo put his head in his hands, sighing. He only had three questions left to get through and he was finally finished with his last final. In the end, all the choices he had left were between two of the multiple choice answers and he just went ahead and circled D on all of them. After all, D was for Daniel and Daniel was exceptionally lucky, at least compared to Seongwoo. That seemed a better thing to rely on than his inaccurate guessing skills which were wrong 50% of the time.

Looking up, he saw that there were only five students left in the classroom. He yawned and stretched, not in any hurry. Besides, he was seriously sore and beat from the stressful week he had spent hardly sleeping and cramming.

Thank God, finals week was over. He wasn't confident that he had done well at all on most of them however. He had had a lot going on in his life that distracted him, after all, like figuring out the nature of his feelings for a certain rich, successful man who was his Daddy (but not in the blood related sort of way, gross).

Seongwoo turned in his test and eagerly switched on his phone as he left the classroom. Finally, he could message Daniel freely! He had been forcing himself not to even look at his phone every day until just before sleeping. In order to keep as focused as possible on his studies.

Daniel had grudgingly agreed to his celibacy ‘from all things Daniel’ for the sake of his grades because Seongwoo's future prospects being solid was important to him as well. He had, to Seongwoo's surprise (and secret disappointment), stuck to the only texts or a phone call at night. The fact that Daniel sometimes listened to him all too well was infuriating on occasions such as this.

Seongwoo had been forced to spend his days like back before his debts occured--spending all his time only on classes, studying, modeling, housework and on Jjaenie a bit. Though Jaehwan was mostly living in the library since his finals required massive amounts of law and terms memorization. Many nights he didn't come home. Seongwoo figured he was sleeping at Minhyun's to utilize some time together.

"How I envy that. Having your crush be a normal boyfriend you can see whenever you wish. No terms to consider, not having to ask permission to meet up..."

He sighed as he strolled down the hallway, putting in his passcode. His gloominess and fatigue was soon pushed aside by feelings of excitement as he went straight to his messages. Every time he opened the yellow app without fail there would be some sort of sweet, encouraging message from Daniel and it was—just life. There was no other way to describe how he felt it, despite it was such an immature description.

Seeing Daniel's message after a long, busy day with little sleep, sometimes being so stressed and constantly active, always thinking of only the next thing on his schedule or list of things to review--that was life. It washed away all the negative feelings, renewed his energy, and brought a huge smile to his face.

It was great that Daniel never said he missed him or wanted to see him or pushed him to make time for him though they had not had a date in six days. That would have made things so much harder. Actually, his weak, lonely self would have caved even if it were just for the promise of comforting cuddles one single night. The best sleep was always the one he had in Daniel's strong, warm embrace, whether he was exhausted from a passionate round or not.

The model knew why and he was thinking hard about how and when he should confess--he loved Daniel. He realized it this past week they spent apart. Even with his exes, which he thought he had liked a lot, he had not thought of them when he got busy. Also, being away from them, not feeling obligated to talk or show he cared and felt sorry for completely ignoring them and prioritizing his life first had certainly been a relief.

With Daniel, it wasn't the same. He found himself often thinking of him randomly throughout the day. Everything seemed to remind Seongwoo of his Daddy. He would take pictures and break his ‘no contact rule’ by sending them, saying he was thinking of him and that he was sorry he had to do this to survive the semester.

Daniel's understanding, supportive responses always made him feel even guiltier. He did not feel relieved or enjoy at all the idea of going so long without seeing his Daddy. It made him anxious--not just that Daniel might be seeking the affections of someone else, but also that he might not be taking care of himself. Seongwoo made sure every night when they talked over the phone to quiz and scold Daniel about work, sleeping, eating healthy, and not being careless.

Luckily, Daniel had thus far managed to stay out of trouble, though that was probably thanks to Jisung who took care of him a bit more in his place (at Seongwoo's request the week before when he had visited the office and invited the other out for coffee).

 

Daniel: Good luck on your last test, baby. Don't sweat it. You're smart and you studied hard. You got this!

 

Seongwoo couldn’t stop smiling as he read it again and again (this must have been the twentieth time since this morning). His fingers lovingly traced the cheesy heart memes and gifs they’d sent each other because the last month or so apparently that was just a thing they did (of course, none of them even joked about the ‘love’ word though).

 

Seongwoo: I finished. Just leaving school. I think I probably scraped through all of them, even the worst of them. Thank God, it's finally over. I might not have kept my sanity if it weren’t for you. Thank you so much for all the virtual sugar (hearts). Are you in Korea yet? When can I see you? *crossing fingers

Daniel: Hey, baby!!! YOU’RE FINALLY DONE WOOO HOOOO!!!! CONGRATULATIONS. I’m sure you did amazing~

Also (now that I’m calmed a bit hahaha) I flew in this morning hehe. You will see me soon, promise. Great job. You've worked hard, my genius baby. *Pat pat

 

Seongwoo pocketed his phone as he reached up to pat his head as Daniel would if he were here, just like you would stroke a cat along the back of its head. He knew he was blushing and smiling like a fool, radiating with the love and joy he felt and wasn't trying to fight anymore. He had stopped caring at some point. Jaehwan had made him change his mind (more like his situation, courage, and confession story which was just adorable).

He could love his daddy despite the nature of their relationship. He didn't feel it was wrong or worrisome anymore. He didn't try to convince himself out of fear that it was something else like the effect of method acting.

He had no idea yet if or when he would tell Daniel but that was fine. For now, just accepting and coming to terms with the feelings he had been denying and smothering for months was good enough. He figured he had lots of time left with Daniel. The man didn't seem the least bit sick of him; quite the opposite, he seemed more enamored every day.

He could figure out what to do in time--nice and slow. Just as they had been taking their relationship this whole time. With physical stuff, neither had rushed despite their intense desire and that had turned out perfectly beyond his wildest dreams really. The most incredible nights of his life now all belonged to the devilish yet often surprisingly cute and childish CEO.

He hardly recalled if he had had sex with any other and certainly not a thing about how it had felt. Anyone would feel inferior to Daniel, of course. “Once you go Daddy, you don't go back,” as Jaehwan had put it years ago. Maybe it was the taboo or the age difference or all the spoiling involved--whatever the reason, sugar sex was addicting and the nature of their relationship somehow acted like an aphrodisiac.

Somehow even ugly Korea in the last nips of winter with its wind chill minus weather and just barely budding, spidery trees looked beautiful to him now he had heard from Daniel. Seongwoo skipped along the paved road leading out of campus, past the gates and the lines of spindly, leafless Ginko and Cherry trees, hands in the pockets of his coat.

“You sure do look happy to be finished with your tests, brat. Or is it that you’re that happy to be free of dealing with an overgrown child another day?”

Seongwoo jerked to a stop mid-skip and whipped around at the familiar deep, accented tone. He stared in the direction of the street a block down. There stood Daniel in black pants, a white sweater, and a camel trench coat, leaning coolly against the door of his silver BMW—ankles crossed, hands in pockets.

Seongwoo blinked at the faded red-head for awhile in shock, sure that he must be imagining things. Daniel couldn’t have possibly come to the entrance and been waiting for him this whole time. He was a busy man with a ton of responsibilities and it was the middle of the afternoon. He was supposed to be working or resting.

He had been in and out of the country on business trips, the most recent one in Hong Kong. It had been a sort of relief to Seongwoo that Daniel would be able to keep himself busy and distracted yet it had also left him feeling bitterness—he wanted to go on a trip as well, a longer one. They had only been on day trips since their Gapyeong excursion.

 

 

“Daniel?!”

Daniel uncrossed his legs and straightened up, his intimidating figure more visible. He smirked and chuckled as he came Seongwoo’s way in that ‘swagilicious’ way (fanboy Jaehwan’s words) he had on those ridiculously long, shapely legs. Seongwoo gulped as he took his devilishly sexy, masculine, handsome lover in fully.

Damn, he had sort of forgotten how attractive Daniel was. It was like pouring gasoline on a raging forest fire—his nerves positively ignited 1,000 degrees. He had started walking towards Daniel but had to stop, biting his lip so a moan wouldn’t escape, his heart racing like crazy, his mind overwhelmed with flashes of intimate moments.

“Though you might have forgotten how hot I am that you apparently got the wind knocked out of you, I’m glad at least that you didn’t forget my name just yet.”

Seongwoo flushed, tapping his foot on the pavement and shyly looking down as Daniel approached. The sound of footsteps made him quiver. His heart was banging like a hammer painfully against his ribs and his throat choked up, breathing not coming easily.

“How could I forget anything about you…” he muttered softly.

“Hmm? What was that? I’m not at all memorable? Did you forget that I’m a rich CEO who is also your boyfriend and the most fantastic lover who adores you like a fat kid loves cake?”

Seongwoo released the lip he was gnawing on and glanced up at his lover through fanned, ebony lashes for a moment, unable to hold in a giggle. “Stop it, Niel~” he chided, playfully hitting his coated chest.

His hand stilled there and his eyes widened. Even through the fabric, the younger could feel just how solid it was. It seemed that Daniel had been working out more, as if he wanted to show off an improved version of his Iron Man like rocky body.

He’s such a devil, he already attacked me enough with that magical body, is it really necessary to be so rude tying to actually kill me with desire?

Daniel watched his baby with an amused smile and extremely warm, caring eyes. His hand lifted to cradle his cheek, his cool thumb soft and comforting as it rubbed over his freckles. Seongwoo flushed as his head was lifted up, tearing his gaze from the larger man’s chest. He had no choice but to directly meet Daniel’s eyes. As soon as he did, his heart burst like a pink gusher, spilling warm, sugary goo all over his insides.

Seongwoo felt like everything he saw in that moment was rose tinted from the love he felt. He had never been happier than right then. Though almost every other moment he had with Daniel, he was thinking that, and then the next date they had, something else would happen that proved him wrong. Dating Daniel even ‘contracted’ had been the best decision to turn around his miserable life.

Their eyes fluttered closed as Daniel lightly pressed their lips together for a lingering, sweet kiss which turned into twenty more. There was a tingling, excited buzz of tension between them but they didn’t act on it. They were in the middle of the street with students and workers passing by, some of them staring with surprise and curiosity. It wasn’t every day that Koreans saw a gay couple being so bold with their affections. They ignored it for the most part, though they kept their tongues and hands in check so as not to give any more conservative people trauma.

Daniel pulled away eventually. They rubbed noses, clinging to each other’s clothes, warm breath heating up their cold, rosy faces. It was obvious they didn’t want to be physically apart, even when it was deemed necessary.

“Hello, baby. Long time no see. Did you miss me? It sort of seems like you did but sometimes you ARE hard to read. As cute as it is when you get all bashful school girl mode, could you possibly do me a favor here and say something? I’m starting to think that I literally took your breath away for good and need to send you to the hospital.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his face at the childish joke. He couldn’t look at Daniel just then though. He just realized something and it made him want to run away or at least hide his face in humiliation. He had been cramming all night for this horrendous test he was genuinely worried he wouldn’t pass. As a result, he had decided to do something he never, ever did—go out of the house without pampering. Why of all days did Daniel decide to surprise him at school?

“Of course I missed you. So much sometimes that it physically hurt and I found myself even writing the ‘aniel’ after the D in the answer sheet and doodling your face in the corner of my notebooks when I should be studying. Don’t look at me though. I’m almost bare faced.”

“Oh, you are?” Daniel replied with newfound interest.

“Don’t~ I’m ugly right now. I have pimples and panda eyes and I didn’t wash my hair or even shave. Ugh, my image is ruined. You should never see me like this~ You could have given me some warning! Even a hint!” he whined, fighting Daniel who was trying to lift his head up, eventually hiding his face in Daniel’s chest under the hood of his coat.

Daniel eventually gave up, chuckling as he hugged and pat the back of his head. “You aren’t ugly at all I’m sure. I didn’t even notice honestly. You are radiating fabulouosness make-up-less and shower-free, baby, I guess. Lucky you. I can’t say that for myself at all. I decided not to tell you because I didn’t want to distract you from your studies. I figured you would have been too excited to review and focus on the test.”

“Damn, I hate that my honest personality won’t allow me to deny that. I would have…” the brunette muttered into the red-head’s jacket, digging his hands into the shirt where he had his hands buried under the folds. He nuzzled and sniffed, enjoying the familiar, musky smell and warmth.

“We changed the terms as well to include freebies as well, remember? I’m using one of mine this week.”

“I knew that was going to bite me in the ass someday. Hmm, this is nice.”

Daniel hummed in agreement, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of his hood and squeezing him closer. “It really is. You definitely give the best hugs. Science has proven it. And that you have the most bitable ass. Well, it’s been so long since I’ve had a nibble. I might need to test that hypothesis.”

Seongwoo chuckled and slapped his wondering hand, loving how playful and slightly naughty Daniel was. Their humor codes matched exponentially well. That was why they could easily make each other laugh and extend some witty or ‘punny’ joke for several minutes past when normal people would have let it die off.

It had been too long since they could freely converse in the middle of the day when their energy and time weren’t nearly depleted so they ended up getting carried away. They sat in the car, holding hands and talking for over an hour in front of the college about their days and how they felt great seeing each other and how should they spend their next dates until Seongwoo’s growling stomach interrupted them.

“As much as I really just want to take you straight to my place, I think we should sate your hunger before our libidos. Let’s go get whatever you’ve been craving. I’m up for anything. As long as I get to steal tastes of those seal lips as a side-dish.”

“I found this really great place for jokbal and noodles that I’m sure you would go crazy for. You might even buy it just so that you can eat there all the time. How about we go there?”

Daniel genuinely seemed touched by Seongwoo’s suggestion. He started the car and then kissed Seongwoo’s fingers all over as they drove off in the direction the younger told him to go.

“It’s sweet that you think of what I would like or where we can go even when you’re eating between your insane schedule. I know this week has been seriously stressful for you. I’m glad to see at least that you ate properly and stopped all that diet nonsense. You look healthier, fuller.”

“Fuller?!” Seongwoo exclaimed, holding his hand to his cheek.

“Ha ha. Now you like that kid from Home Alone!” Daniel glanced over and cracked up laughing.

Seongwoo’s chest filled with warmth. He had missed that sound so much. He had heart Daniel chuckle softly over the phone, sure. However, it had been a week since he had heard his daddy’s genuine laughter, which he had been used to hearing throughout half their dates.

He kept the expression to keep Daniel laughing harder every time that he glanced and saw that Seongwoo was still doing it. He kept that silly expression on for two minutes, forced to stop when his jaw started hurting and he had to tell the driving CEO where to turn.

Daniel was amazed by how cheap the jokbal and noodles were. He had forgotten how in his college days as well all the shops around university areas were ridiculously cheap for students who were burdened with tuition and book fees so were almost always broke.

It was interesting for Seongwoo to hear about Daniel’s college days and to think there was a time when Daniel was nearly always broke and penny-pinching, freaking out if kimbap costed more than 2, 000 won (considering how reckless he was with his wealth now). The idea of Daniel nearly a decade ago as a broke, part-time working student who slept in class, procrastinated, crammed, and skateboarded everywhere he went—that was fascinating to his baby. Seongwoo found himself asking a hundred questions as they ate and then took a drive through campus.

They shared in various stories, Seongwoo more often than not listening to Daniel’s amusing, rather cute tales that made his college days seem like such a bore but were also similar in some cases. It made him feel closer to Daniel somehow, to think that they at one point had things in common and parallel experiences, even though they had missed each other by a generation. He couldn’t really picture it though, so he begged Daniel to show him some older pictures, the pre-rich ones.

Daniel appeared hesitant but eventually gave in as always (Seongwoo had to go to the drastic extent of bringing out his aegyo alternate identity ‘Ddongwu’). The CEO gave his persistent, curious baby access to his old Instagram account that he had kept from his last year of high school until he became the CEO of a medium sized company that was on a downslope at the time. Seongwoo giggled behind his hand and stamped his feet in amusement as he looked through the pictures.

Many of the them were with Rooney and Jisung, with food or with his skateboard. He adored the ones that showed the mundane difficulties of school life—Daniel sleeping in class, Jisung getting pranked, Danel and his friends drinking beer and eating fried chicken at the Han River, tired, sweaty yet dorkily smiling selfies taken in the practice room, videos of him b-boying in flannel and backwards caps with shaggy blonde hair.

“You were such a cute baby back then, oh my god! Who is this person? Why is he so fluffy and what on Earth happened to him over the last decade?” Seongwoo teased, flashing a picture of Daniel smiling huge with his mouth caved in his fluffy cheeks and his eyes shut while he was skateboarding in a park.

Daniel growled as he snatched his phone away and hid the evidence of his embarrassing pre-rich past. “Stop being a bully. It was a whole different era of my life.”

“What? I didn’t say it was bad at all. In fact, I think you are precious and hot, but in a different way than you are now. I would have secretly--or probably not so secretly--crushed on you in college. I wish we had been taking IT or design classes together, or even been in the b-boy club dancing a couple hours between classes and piles of homework and terrible part-time jobs. It sounds like a slice of heaven. Hmm, how nice it would have been if we were the same age and met in a more normal fashion…”

Seongwoo hugged Daniel’s arm and laid on his shoulder with a wistful, regretful expression. Daniel stayed quiet for awhile and then kissed his forehead after pushing away some of the loose strands of chocolatey, straight hair.

“It would have been good if you were born earlier, that’s true. But there’s nothing I would change about the way that we’ve met or our relationship now, Ong-vid. I don’t know about you, but I am extremely content and satisfied the way things are. Because I have the best baby and he gives me tons of sugar that I don’t even fully deserve.”

Seongwoo looked up at the CEO with a warm smile. “You’re right. What’s the use of crying over spilled milk? We can’t change things and there isn’t anything wrong with the way we are now. I’m happy like this. I have a caring, selfless Daddy who spoils me rotten so that I just want to pile tons of sugar on him, even forgetting that we have some sort of arrangement. It feels like you’re my boyfriend, that’s all. The best one that I’ve ever had. And you deserve all the sugar in the world baby, seriously. I wish I was a bit less difficult and more openly expressive to give you the full amount you deserve, to be honest.”

“Believe me, baby, you do well enough. If you gave me what I wanted all the time, then I wouldn’t be as interested still. I like that you are a mystery and I have to work for the affection and sweet words I get from you. Things are more enjoyable when you have to work for them. You ever heard of that idea?”

“Sure, I just never really thought that way. Especially about myself. I heard so many times that my personality was difficult that I started to internalize it. That I’m a pain in the ass to date.”

“No, not at all. At least not to me. I never felt that way. Maybe those guys just weren’t real men. They couldn’t handle you so they didn’t deserve your full affection. It’s been different with us. You are quite sweet to me now.”

“Right, I guess it takes some warming up. They gave up too easily and weren’t patient enough. Or I just didn’t like them enough. You’re certainly right about them not being man enough for me and also about the level of sweetness. I wouldn’t have clung to them like this, ever. Maybe after sex only if it was really good.”

Daniel growled, plush cherry lips forming a displeased pout. “I don’t like thinking of you with other guys. At all. I’m even bothered by the pictures you have with models and fans and especially by all the thirsty comments from fanboys and exes that haven’t fully gotten over you.”

Seongwoo chuckled, then leaned across the seat to give the jealous, sulky puppy a sweet peck on the cheek. “You don’t have anything to be jealous of, Niel. I like you the most of all the men I’ve been with and you are by far the most satisfying lover.”

Daniel eased up with a flattered expression and slightly bashful smile. “Speaking of, let’s go to your place real quick.”

Seongwoo was a mix of hesitant and excited. “Are you sure? I think that Jaehwan is there with Minhyun. Something about spring cleaning. Minhyun thinks our house is filthy. He has some micro-dust and miniature mold visibility power, I swear. I actually clean quite a lot? He’s such an OCD freak,” he commented with a chuckle, not really upset.

Over the months, Minhyun had proved to be a good person and a great boyfriend. It took a while but Seongwoo was able to see him crack open bit by bit like a clam shell in salted, warm water. He knew the mysterious critic quite a bit more now and could even say they were sort of friends. They could actually talk without awkwardness if Jaehwan had to go the bathroom or out to the store finally. That was a miracle.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I have my reasons, Seongwoo. Just trust me.”

“I don’t at all,” Seongwoo said with a suspicious look.

Daniel had that bratty, childish grin that suggested he was up to something. Seongwoo wasn’t sure what Daniel had planned this time, but he decided not to care so much. It wasn’t going to be something he hated, it never really was. As long as they were in a bed within the next hour, he was going to be happy.

 

 

When they got in the apartment, Seongwoo was giggling and running away from Daniel. Daniel was tickle attacking him on his neck in revenge for Seongwoo making fun of how chubby he used to be back apparently before he had started working out regularly and was consuming three to four packs of jellies per day (the Dark Ages).

When they entered the living room, they came across a scandalous scene they had not expected--Minhyun and Jaehwan making out hard-core on the couch. They were both in aprons with bandanas and gloves on, their cleaning towels and sprays discarded on the coffee table. Jaehwan was straddling Minhyun's lap while Minhyun had a hand grabbing his rocking butt.

"Woops."

"Shh!"

"I thought they were supposed to be cleaning the room not making it messier," Daniel joked rather loudly, seeming immensely amused.

A horrified Seongwoo had been pulling him to his bedroom very quietly until then. He smacked his arm as the couple scrambled from the couch, fixing their aprons.

"Hello Seongwoo, Daniel. We were just taking a little break from cleaning."

Minhyun bowed in apology, ears red, scratching his hair. He went to cleaning the table, clearly embarrassed and doing his best to hide the lump in the front of the apron.

Jaehwan was much more like Daniel. He hardly was affected by that kind of thing. It certainly wasn't the first time Seongwoo had walked in on something. He had even accidentally been sent dirty videos and pictures meant for his daddies by mistake a couple of times over the years. He barely appeared guilty as he greeted them, face flushed, lips swollen, breath heavy, a large kiss mark on the side of his neck, boner practically saluting them through the Wonder Woman apron.

Minhyun's was Superman. They had a set from Daiso ages ago. Seongwoo decided he was never going to wear the Superman one again though. He would buy one that had not been defiled yet.

"Hey guys. You are back earlier than I thought. How was the test? How was Hong Kong?"

Daniel smiled brightly, sliding his hand across Seongwoo's back and wrapping it around his waist. Seongwoo flushed and tried to squirm away because two wrongs didn't make a right and they did not need to compete anymore. Clearly, those two were closer considering they were officially dating now, so what was the point?

"Dimsum was great but any country sucks in comparison to Korean food since Korea is the only one with an Ong Seongwoo."

Jaehwan and Seongwoo shared a disgruntled look while Minhyun burst out laughing in disbelief as he scrubbed a spot on the coffee table.

"So cheesy," the best friends complained.

Daniel merely laughed with a proud smile, pressing his nose to Seongwoo's temple. Seongwoo had given up on trying to get away. That puppy was persistent more than he cared about doing the opposite of what he wanted. He had proven long ago to be the more stubborn one.

"My tests were alright. Glad they are over. Yours?"

"Same. How are you spending the day? We will go out to eat, shop, and watch a movie at the mall. You could join us."

Seongwoo snorted. "And have your happy, official couple vibes rubbed more bluntly in my face than normal? No thanks. We’ll stay in and have some alone time. I haven't seen Daniel in a whole week."

"Wow, it’s been that long already? Wasn't it excruciating? When you are that level of hopelessly whipped, you must have felt like you were dying," Jaehwan teased.

Seongwoo kicked him, blushing furiously.

"I can’t say for him, but I know I certainly was," Daniel commented, forcing Seongwoo into a hug.

The man turned complacent and snuggled into the warmth, head tucked snugly under the CEO's chin.

"Aw. Seongwoo is only like that with you. With his exes, he would have probably kicked them in the balls for doing that in front me even if they hadn't seen each other in weeks--"

"Shh, you noisy moment ruiner!" Seongwoo glared and kicked him again, making the other go ‘ungh!’ and run for protection to Minhyun.

When his boyfriend saw he was nursing his shin, Minhyun had him sit down and rubbed it, half concerned, half amused. Minhyun had witnessed much of their brother like banter through the winter since he had been over a lot more often half the time to ensure Jaehwan did his homework and studied because he apparently didn't if they were at his place or couldn't.

Daniel chuckled, patting and kissing his kitten to calm him down. A little bit of physical affection after a week of none worked wonders. Seongwoo returned to being sweet and docile, flushed face lit up with joy and contentment.

"Let's go to my room, Niel," he whispered eagerly.

Daniel's smile widened, almond eyes twinkling next to the star under his right eye. "Thought you would never ask, baby."

Jaehwan was watching them with a smirk. "Can you at least give us ten minutes to finish up and go outside before things get loud?"

 

 

"We will be out soon and we won't do anything this time. We're in a rush."

"Neh?"

After Daniel called back Jaehwan, he shut the door to Seongwoo’s room and swung around to face the confused brunette. The red-head was wearing a mysterious, impish grin and stuffing his hands in his pockets. A moment later, he pulled out two plain tickets and his passport.

"Congrats on surviving finals. To celebrate, let's take a trip to Japan. I already set the whole thing up for this weekend. We will leave in a few hours and come back Sunday night. I already have a suitcase and all we could need in the trunk. I just need you to pack."

Seongwoo appeared whiplashed. Daniel waved the tickets in front of his face, doing a dorky dance. "You want to go. I know you do. It's Japan. Hakone. Cherry blossoms. Hot springs. Ramen, sushi, and temples. Lots of photo opportunities to break in your new camera I got you. I know you love it already."

"Niel, that's a really big gift and to just go to another country on the spur of the moment. I don't know..." the model hesitated, fidgeting with his shirt and looking down.

Daniel pouted, shoulders dropping with disappointment. "I thought you wanted to go on another trip. Maybe you're tired of me already from the last one. Too much Daniel in a weekend, huh..."

Seongwoo suddenly raised his head. He had been messing with Daniel, evident by how brightly he was smiling. "I don't know how to contain myself because I'm so happy. I would love that. It's a great idea. I like you so much, you sweet genius man. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Daniel laughed, thrown back several steps when the younger, joyous man threw himself on the elder, being unusually clingy. His four limbs were wrapped around his neck and legs. Daniel had to use his full strength to keep them both up while he was falling back towards the bed. Seongwoo then scooted up his body, so he could kiss him all over. Daniel laughed, exasperated but enjoying this new side of him.

"I could get used to this. You're so sweet."

Seongwoo squealed as he found himself squished under the other on the bed where they had tumbled. His kissing attack stopped and Daniel's revenge one started--only a much different nature. Seongwoo was a moaning mess, his body flaming and tingling all over a few minutes later, his coat, hoodie, and under shirt who knew where.

"You are not sweet at all. On the contrary you're very spicy."

Daniel chuckled as he sat up and fetched his shirt from under the blanket pile. They had been thrashing around a bit so the bed was all frumpled despite Seongwoo nearly made it every morning even when he had tests.

Seongwoo pouted as he got dressed, feeling lonely and much chiller without Daniel's firm furnace of a body all over him. "Do we not have enough time to continue? Not even a quickie?"

Daniel smiled with affection, finding the whining man precious. "You made me hungry. I think I need to go fetch something for us."

"I'm not hungry for food though. Niel, it's been ages. Are you really going to make me crazy then just leave me steaming? Hing. Meanie. I take everything I said today back. Go to Japan by yourself. Or better yet, just go to hell."

Seongwoo crossed his arms and legs in full-on sulky mood. Daniel hugged him loosely and kissed his temple.

"Oh, it's the cute sulky prince. Been a while since I've seen him. Tell you what. Maybe if you can pack and we eat something in the next thirty minutes, then I will give you a reward of your choice."

"Even...?" Seongwoo looked up with eager eyes.

Daniel nodded and bumped their noses together, brushing his hair in the back. It was a sweet gesture that didn't match at all what the request Daniel had promised to but had yet to fulfill for Seongwoo since the last time they had sexted.

"Yes, I'll do that for you. As long as you don't tell Jae about it. Ever. Seriously, I mean that. It’s our secret and you take it to your grave. I might just put it in our terms."

Seongwoo brightened, pumping his fists. "Sweet! Thirty minutes is definitely doable. I don't know why you're squeamish about it. I promise it feels amazing and you're going to love it."

"Ugh, you and all your freaky toys. Really should have known better than to open a box named Pandora. Mankind never learns."

Seongwoo had jumped up excitedly and raced to his closet, his foot somehow bumping the purple box that was in question (it was now filled to the brim with new things he had used his surplus of money for, which Seongwoo called an investment).

Daniel groaned with his head between his hands as he saw Pandora. It triggered some embarrassing but steamy moments. His kinky minx had times where he was an absolute sexual ringmaster, loving to experiment and show off the toys he was an expert at using.

Daniel was a classic, traditional sort of man when it came to most things like making love. Before Seongwoo he had only ever tried the basic three positions and no deviant toys had ever touched his body. It was embarrassing to have control taken away from him and it was even more so how he utterly fell apart when Seongwoo got dominated and performed his evil experiments to give them insane amounts of pleasure. He had never known the different levels that pain and pleasure could take, how sex could become a full on ten event show with all sorts of themes, moods, and lengths.

Seongwoo was tossing out clothes over his boyfriend, creating a fabric monster, singing some dirty pop song. The ‘side to side’ bit was incredibly distracting. He would come out, purposely bending and swaying, showing off his lovely curves like he was a damn stripper.

Suddenly, Daniel forgot all about the fact they needed to eat. He took out Seongwoo’s suitcase, playfully swatting him on his swaying butt as he passed. Then, he started folding messily in a hurry, stuffing things in the case Seongwoo had tossed on the bed.

“Let’s skip lunch and have each other instead.”

Seongwoo smirked as he peeked his head out of the piles of black. “Now you’re speaking a language I like.”

 

 

Five minutes later, the packing was complete and Daniel was laying naked in Seongwoo’s bed covered up to his armpits in blankets. His face was flushed and covered with his hands in shyness as Seongwoo (wearing a cop hat and uniform) searched through his box with evil grins. Luckily, the lights were off and he was on the opposite corner so he couldn't see what was in there.

Some goodies Daniel did not want to recall. Not because it wasn't pleasant--it all had been--but because it just embarrassed him terribly. To think a thirty-year-old Busan ssangnamja CEO who had been the dominant one all his life secretly loved when his waify, pretty boy, younger boyfriend treated him like a helpless bottom.

"Ah, here it is,” Seongwoo commented with an evil tone.

"Ugh, don't let me look at it."

Daniel covered his eyes as Seongwoo slipped to his side, tugging off the blankets with a dramatic ‘Dom’ sort of flair. Daniel swallowed a squeal.

Seongwoo snickered. "So, you don't want me to tell you what this one does? Alright, I bet you being surprised will be more of a turn on. Here we go. Legs up and out.”

Daniel lifted his knees to his chest and spread them as Seongwoo gently pushed. He bit his lip nervously, shaking from anticipation as Seongwoo caressed his thighs and lowered himself to the bed on his stomach. Daniel gasped and clenched as Seongwoo's fingers twisted his balls up and his tongue suddenly attacked his exposed rim.

Seongwoo was not only good at giving rim jobs, it turns out he loved to and Daniel loved receiving them (rarely would he ever admit that though). That part of his body was the most sensitive and it made him feel so helpless and defiled whenever it happened, resulting in him being both ashamed and turned on to the point he was already leaking pre cum.

"Ah, fucking hell...Why is it so good… What's wrong with me?" he moaned and bit into the pillow.

Seongwoo chuckled as he crawled up, still caressing his balls. He forced Daniel's head boldly out of the pillow and then kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in deep and consuming him. Daniel merely lay there in compliance, letting himself be ravished, feeling strangely submissive. He liked that feeling occasionally--of Seongwoo wanting him fiercely and of him being uniquely rough and manly.

Unless this cosplay and role-reversal happened, Daniel got swept away and forgot that no matter how slender, pretty, and sweet his lover was, he was indeed a man and he also had experience with men, not always from the bottom. It wasn't something they indulged in often but Daniel wanted to give his baby whatever he wanted. Even if it made him feel vulnerable, feminine, and reliant on another which was unsettling to say the least. He was getting more used to it. Seongwoo liked it and so he could give a reward or gift to him like that that was not related at all to money—at least every once in a while.

Seongwoo's kisses were full of gratefulness even though they were also passionate, demanding, and all sorts of rude. He grunted and whimpered into the other's open mouth as something hard and plastic was pushed into him covered in gel. His hole was not accepting of foreign objects easily even with coaxing. It didn't take Seongwoo's fingers well at first. Seongwoo was impatient today and not the least bit gentle with him either because of the limited time or because the length of celibacy for both of them.

The vibrator was apparently controlled by remote, seeing the tiny rectangular object in Seongwoo’s hand. Daniel glanced at it and closed his eyes tight again.

“Officer Seongwoo…”

“Hmm, yes baby?”

During this time was the only time that Seongwoo called him ‘baby’, to enhance the effect of the role-reversal. Seongwoo hadn’t been exaggerating when he said the Daddy role suited him, especially on those very rare occasions he wore a suit and slicked his hair back. The feel of him could be altered with just his hair style and expression, Daniel knew all too well now.

“Go easy on me. Not as rough and evil as last time.”

“Ah, where’s the fun in that?” Seongwoo chuckled, then whispered near his ear between licks. “I’ll make you a deal then, baby. Let’s see just how nicely you beg me not to and I might just not, hmm?”

At the end of his sentence, Daniel whined and jerked—a button had been pressed. There was a soft buzzing sound that didn’t at all suit the feeling of the object intensely spinning about and tickling his insides.

“Ah! Oh my god! Stop it, Seongwoo, please! You started the level too high!” Daniel cried out, digging into the younger’s arms.

Seongwoo shut it off and kissed his cheek while evilly snickering. “Was that intense? That was just a medium setting though. You sure are sensitive.” 

Daniel pouted and peeked through heavy lids at the smirking vixen. “That’s not fair. Don’t tease me about it. You know how embarrassing this is. I’m a total virgin with this stuff while you’ve been fucking yourself with contraptions for years.”

 “Eh~ Even in the beginning I wasn’t this wimpy. And you aren’t talking very nicely, Daniel. You’re being quite a brat, in fact. You have yet to sa''Sir' as orders regulate. I think I won’t go easy on you after all.” Seongwoo narrowed his brows, holding up the vibrator with his thumb on the biggest button threateningly.

"No, Sir, sorry, please don't, wait—Ah!!” Daniel clutched and buried his head in Seongwoo’s seal plushie he had won him on their third date.

Seongwoo laughed some more as he kissed down Daniel’s chest and sank between his thighs, going painstakingly slowly as the buzzing returned to torture the elder. After a minute of kissing and nipping his thighs, sucking his balls, and simply basking in Daniel’s despair at his own hands, Seongwoo took his leaking, pulsing member into his mouth. He felt the red-head who was furiously blushing and screaming into the plushie was quite pitiful. Daniel pet his hair under the edge of the black and navy police cap and looked at him with tears of gratefulness as he sucked, relieved when the painful load burst out not much long after.

 

 

"Wah, I'm green with envy. Why aren't we going on a trip, Min? It's been ages. No fair. I know how you want to save money but come on. Stop being such a Scrooge. We should splurge here and there on us for our happiness. I can even pitch in. I’m not poor," Jaehwan complained to Minhyun while they were saying goodbye, suitcase in tow, secretive smirks and giggles passing between the sugar couple.

Daniel's face tinted pink with embarrassment and he kept avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend who had just been doing unspeakably naughty things to him mere minutes before. They would have spent some time to cuddle and unwind but Seongwoo had played too long and they couldn’t spare another minute.

Minhyun put his hands on his slender waist, giving him an annoyed, exasperated look. "The issue isn't just money, Jaenie. If you promise to let me take you out of the hotel to do something that makes the cost of the plane ticket and boarding worth it, I will take you somewhere again. However, last time we didn't leave the room even to eat. You just ordered room service. It's a total waste of money if we aren't going to leave the hotel, you know."

Jaehwan shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It's just the atmosphere you know. Being somewhere different. It gets to me. Makes me friskier than normal."

"Yeah, I get that but I don't want to pay millions for sex no matter how fantastic you might try to make it with ice cream, whip cream, cherries, and wine play."

Jaehwan poked his chest and the taller man who had brought it up ironically blushed as he recalled. "You loved that though, remember? When I licked the cream off your nipples and gave you a blow job with that freezing cold ice cream in my mouth, you were beside yourself. Practically possessed by Aphrodite herself."

“You shouldn’t so blatantly talk about our sex life in front of company. Now they are both uncomfortable.”

“They aren’t. And I think we should have this talk. Right now. Why don’t you really want to go on a trip with me? Is it because I want to have sex all the time? Is it because I talk a lot? Is it because you saw me on the toilet once and it scarred you for life?”

This comical banter went on for a long time and the TMI continued. The other couple's heads flipped back and forth like watching a tennis match, one amused and  the other horrified, mouths agape.

"Wah. Baby, let's not turn out like them no matter what."

“Definitely not. You know secrets of mine that I might just have to kill you for someday."

"Well if you have to kill me, please let it be in the throes of passion."

"With my goodies in Pandora?"

Daniel let out a nervous laugh, furiously flushing and squeezing his arm. Seongwoo looked seriously excited at the prospect.

"You want to experiment on me already? You're unbelievable. Today was torture and humiliation enough. I think I will need at least a month to recover."

Seongwoo pouted as they shut the door behind them, the other couple standing in the entrance, still bickering in a comical sort of way that didn't make them troubled enough they felt the need to referee.

"A whole month? That's too long for me to wait. Maybe we need to alter the contract about this. It’s been a long time since we made any changes."

Daniel took the suitcase from the younger, putting it in the trunk. He always did the heavy lifting. His gentlemanly manners only changed in relation to flirting, sex talks, and the physical act itself. He wouldn't let his fragile, clumsy baby risk injuring or even straining himself (Seongwoo might hurt his surprisingly weak as the elderly back or get a cramp).

"Hmm. I might be open to negotiations. What sort of time frame do you have in mind?"

"How about we switch once a week?"

Seongwoo scrunched up his handsome face in displeasure.

"I see you three to four times if I am lucky. No. That's too much." Daniel was as firm with his words as he was shutting the trunk.

“Aw, spoil sport. Wimp. Weakling. Scrooge. Grumpy old man. I can keep going…?”

Seongwoo waited at the open car door with a playful smirk. He was clearly trying to push all his buttons to get his way. Daniel wasn’t going to allow it this time, no matter how adorable his kitten could be when he wanted something.

“I cannot say ‘what my baby wants he gets’ fully in this case. My offer rests at that.”

“How about once every two weeks? And we play rock scisors paper for it?” Seongwoo suggested, hanging on the roof so he could see Daniel well across the car as he went to the driver’s door.

The CEO opened it with an exasperated sigh. They really needed to get going or they were at risk of missing their flight. It didn’t seem like Seongwoo was going to ease up on this.

“Dammit, Ong. Why are you such a rebellious brat today? Even back there…” he shook his head, face flaming all anew.

He didn’t want to recall how he had begged and even cried for 'Officer version Daddy' Seongwoo to have mercy on him because he had been so turned on and overly sensitive. He decided to just play the game and take a risk. Odds were in his favor anyway since the kinky minx had horrible luck. Seongwoo lost this particular game nine out of ten times to his knowledge. It just so happened that luck was not on his side and today was the one day that he should not have gambled that one tenth of a chance.

“Yes! I’m going to make you my bitch again in a week’s time, Kang Daniel! Just you wait.”

Daniel laid on the hood of the car in despair as Seongwoo triumphantly whooped while bouncing into the car.

“Ugh, Ong Seongwoo!”

How the hell had a successful, confident millionaire become so hopelessly in love with some sexy, cute, evil brat that enjoyed his own humiliation and had absolutely no fear of his status?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on holiday from 12/22 into the middle of the first week of January. By the time you are reading this I guess I will already be on a plane to Germany. I'm going to see a bit of Shanghai and Frankfurt and a lot of areas in Spain with my husband for the holidays. So this is my Christmas Gift to you! Since I decided not to end December on a sad note with all the other things you must be sad about these days my fellow wannables, I will put up just one more chapter this month and save the drama for January after I return then. Sorry that updates will be slower from now on, probably not going to be two a week for the time being. Enjoy your holidays and hope you liked this fluffy chapter with a bit of a surprise kick of spicey kink hehehe.
> 
> See you in 2019! I know we didn't want it to come but let's try to think positive and embrace it. At least we get one more month and a concert~ That's more than I thought we'd get so I'm pretty happy-ish. At least we don't officially need to say good-bye yet guys, we get another month to prepare~
> 
> <3 Raina


	14. Sugar Couple Goes on Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ON enjoyban overseas trip in Hakone, Japan. Sometimes things get sweet but things stay mostly steamy since it's rainy and there's hot springs involved and they've been deprived of sugar giving for a week after all.

Daddy and baby were spending the weekend in Hakone. The first night they arrived after dark at their hotel, so they just spent the time enjoying each other’s company and sleeping early. They both had missed each other and been sleep deprived, so they ended up sleeping in until the late afternoon (Narrator Jaehwan's voice here: “without even fooling around? *gasp Miracles DO happen!” ). They took a shower, things turned naughty from all their pent up desires, took another shower to get off all the spilled, sticky love juices, got dressed, and went out.

They explored famous spots in order to see and photograph some shrines, a park full of fully blossoming cherry trees, and ride rental bikes along a creek decorated with curved stone bridges. When they became starving from the physical activities (Daniel especially found modeling an energy burner), they filled their stomachs with sushi, ramen, okonomiyaki, and sukiyaki at various famous restaurants while looking over the pictures taken by Photographer Ong.

Daniel had everything planned out so they didn’t waste any time wondering where to go or how to get there. To get the full travel experience and because the country drove on the opposite side of the road, they took public transportation, mostly buses. They were walking along a famous, forested, suburban area full of rows of white and brown two-story traditional wooden houses when a torrential rain shower started. Neither of them had thought to bring an umbrella in their backpacks nor were they wearing jackets because it was already warming up in Japan.

Daniel pulled Seongwoo by the wrist, pointing towards a small covered bus stop area and told him to run. They dashed several blocks through the pouring rain, using their hands or backpacks to shield their faces. Even then, the downpour left them fully soaked to the bones, their clothes damp, heavy and clinging to their skin.

“Wah, what a temperamental country. I heard that this could happen a lot especially in mountainous areas, but this is unbelievable.”

Seongwoo flipped back his soaked raven locks, running his fingers through to keep them off of his forehead and panting from the exercise. He was in worse condition than Daniel somehow, looking like he’d just gone through a ten-minute shower. His white button-up shirt had turned see-through, showing patches of pink skin and pert brown nipples. On top of the fact that Seongwoo had left the first two buttons undone so much of his prominent collar bone was visible.

Daniel swallowed hard as he got a good look at his baby. The way he tossed back his hair, the water dripping from all over, the clingy, mesh clothes, the exposed milky skin that glistened with raindrops, his parted lips and closed eyes—it was the most sensual thing he had ever seen. His body came to life, igniting from the inside out, especially in the center like a nuclear bomb (as if he had not just been passionately pleasured in the shower that very morning).

Seongwoo was looking out at the sheets of rain that brought a soothing sort of sloshing and thump noise all around them reminiscent of a shower on the bathroom floor, unbeknownst he had an admirer.

“I can’t tell if it is raining or the sky is dumping humongous buckets of ocean water. I hope there’s not going to be a flood or god forbid, another tsunami.”

Daniel moved swiftly, eyes that of a predator and voice thick with uncurbed desire. “It’s not so bad. I’ve seen worse. The only thing that’s going to be flooding and making a tsunami are my feelings soon, Seongwoo. I want you terribly right now. I don’t think I can hold back. There’s not even anyone around me to discourage me. What can I do, Seongwoo…”

“Neh?”

Seongwoo was shocked to find himself crowded into the corner of the bus stop’s covered wooden booth with his back pressed to the wall. His cold skin grew flushed and heated as Daniel pressed his hard body directly onto his, fitting each dip and cranny together so there was not an inch between them. His large, commanding hands were peeling the damp, clinging button-up from Seongwoo’s cool, wet skin so his searing hands could fit underneath. His wet, plush lips and panting breath grazed along Seongwoo’s cheek, tempting and exciting him.

Seongwoo gasped and then bit his lip as a thick groan slipped out. The feeling was too intense, especially the way Daniel’s hard cock in those tight jeans with the large metal button was poking into the front of his pants just then. In seconds he was stiff and desperately wanting Daniel too, despite they were outside able to be seen by any car, bus, or biker passing by. Seeing Daniel all wet, messy haired, smoldering, and clearly wanting him terribly while in that super clingy, transparent shirt terribly—Seongwoo couldn’t stick to his rational thoughts.

The model acted instinctively as anyone would while being clung to and seduced by the man they loved and found incredibly attractive. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, relaxing against the wall of the booth, hugging Daniel close around his damp neck. All he was thinking showed in his body language—if you want me so bad, then just take me as you please.

Daniel instantly jumped on his baby’s invitation like an eager lion on a sleeping zebra. He crashed their lips together fiercely, his hands roaming up to reach the younger’s chilly, hard nipples, his hips pressing into the other’s more firmly.

The kiss was passionate, tongues and teeth flying as they ravaged each other, the sound of the rain and the idea of where they were and how their skin was all wet and slippery somehow an amazing aphrodisiac. They harshly moaned, panted, and sucked at each other’s faces loud enough even to be heard over the sound of the pounding rain.

Seongwoo wrapped his trousered leg around Daniel’s damp, jeaned calf as Daniel grinded and wiggled against him, mimicking how sex would be if they were without pants, deliciously sensual and a bit slow but just as rough—the way Seongwoo liked it. Daniel knew just what drove his lover insane, he knew it all too well.

Seongwoo broke away to breathe and cry out, his lips bruised and swollen from Daniel’s merciless attacks. Daniel lowered his head and filled his lips with the milky and dripping jaw, neck, and then ear instead, slurping the water from his skin and warming the cool flesh with angry, searing marks.

He never got tired of sucking on Seongwoo’s neck and leaving possessive, purplish flowery marks that branded Seongwoo as his. Seongwoo almost always wore turtlenecks through the winter and early spring but he had not today. The marks from this morning were faint but still there, making Daniel feel proud as he decorated his lover’s creamy skin with more circles that could complete a daisy mark on his neck.

“Ah, Niel…This is so good but it’s so wrong. We should stop. I think a bus is coming…” Seongwoo huffed weakly, bottom pressing up off the wall to meet him thrust for thrust with eagerness, his silky fingers threading and tugging the pinkish, soaked hair along his neck.

Their snowy, soaked through shirts clung and rubbed their sticky, slippery raw, making the motions more intense, especially against their hard nipples and Daniel’s contoured belly. The fashionable belt that looked like a harness Seongwoo was wearing was painfully poking both of them and adding a sort of extra naughty factor to their activities.

Daniel relished the sounds of the stifled, sweeter mewls and cries of pleasure as he rocked up and down along the head of Seongwoo’s penis, bringing him right to the brink as he intended. His lips still sucking and teething at his exposed collarbone with the delicious, cool pool of rain water easily accessible the way his head was thrown back, he glanced at the electronic time schedule.

The next bus supposedly was two minutes away and was going to the hot springs area. He had intended to go to one tomorrow but he suddenly had a better idea. It was sort of pricy, but there were ryoukans near the hot springs area where they could visit but the requirement was that they had to spend the night.

The idea sounded fantastic actually now that he thought of it. The image of sleeping on a tatami in a traditional room like he had seen in historical Japanese dramas with both of them wearing yukatas that were easy to slip off or move over to get to the naked, clean, smooth skin underneath—holy shit, that sounded unbelievably hot.

He did not like the idea of holding off his orgasm but he was better at it than Seongwoo by miles and it would be worth it if he could have Seongwoo like that even just once, even if he had to wait the whole rest of the night. He knew his baby wouldn’t feel the same though (Seongwoo was all about instant gratification and hated to be denied even ten minutes longer than necessary, he would get whiney and sassy which was actually incredibly cute and amusing).

“Turn around baby. Let’s finish you off really quick. Then I have an idea where we can spend the rest of the night,” he huffed in a low, thick tone, lust nearly choking him at this point.

“We can’t, Niel! How could I come, right here at a bus stop in the middle of a street?” Seongwoo hissed, horrified yet still moaning, failing at pushing away Daniel’s hand as it traveled down his chest.

“Shh, no one will see you. I’ll take care of that. Trust me.”

That was how they found themselves in an incredibly indecent position. Seongwoo was facing the corner of the booth with his arms holding himself up as he bent over. Daniel appeared to be hugging him from behind but in actuality he had his hands on Seongwoo’s front. His pants were unzipped and his dick slipped out of his boxers. The chill from the wind and rain might have made him suffer but Daniel’s warm hand rubbing fast helped keep his skin warm. Seongwoo couldn’t help watching the public hand job happen, excited yet shamed at the indecently hot sight, moans muffled as he chewed on his lip.

“Baby, it’s okay. No one is here. We can cover up the mess or the rain will wash it away. Just come, it’s okay.”

“This is so wrong,” he muttered before huffing as Daniel’s pumps quickened. "Hmm, ah, ahn~"

Seongwoo rocked into the CEO’s hand, well aware of Daniel’s half-hard member on his backside brushing as he moved, making him all the more excited. He hung his head and cried out softly as the feeling spiked. White, creamy sprays slipped out of the head of his penis onto the wet ground.

Daniel kissed his chilly ear as he slowly pumped out the rest, then took care of him by getting his clothes and hair in order. Seongwoo hid on the other side of the booth, sitting on a wooden bench with his red face in his hands. Daniel kicked dirt over the evidence of their scandalous act, then sat down next to him with his hands on his black trouser pockets, watching the rain fall like nothing had ever happened.

Seongwoo was grateful for that but he still couldn’t help but cross his arms and glare at the other. Daniel just had to play on the fact that Seongwoo happened to have a love-hate relationship with his weird kink for public displays.

A minute later the bus came. Daniel grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto it. They sat watching the small houses and trees being plummeted by torrential rain and the racing raindrops on the windows, Daniel’s arm snugly wrapped around Seongwoo’s shoulder and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Seongwoo?”

“Shh.”

“You’re not ready to talk to me yet?” Daniel guessed with a laugh.

Seongwoo merely scrunched up his button nose, refusing to glance that way.

“I think you will like where we’re going. Remembering how much you liked the last time we were in a bath?”

That caught Seongwoo’s interest. He turned, asking curiously, “Are hot springs like public baths?”

“Sort of, but they are way better. They have nature related themes, different temperatures, and the colors and scents of the pools vary depending on what has been put in them. The effects are supposedly different and should be applied according to your ailments or skin type. However, I just go ahead and try everything. The last time I was here, I ended up spending almost an entire day.”

“You must have been really wrinkly,” Seongwoo giggled, turning back to the streaming raindrops.

“You’re thinking that look must suit my age more appropriately, aren’t you?” Daniel narrowed his eyes and growled. “That I’m old enough to be a wrinkly grape?”

“Who, me? When would I ever think something so rude? Age is nothing but a number,” Seongwoo joked, but Daniel’s heart warmed and expanded with love because he knew that Seongwoo did actually think that way.

Their age gap had never really mattered despite his ‘old man’ cracks, since it wasn’t over ten years and Daniel tried to keep up with the times so that his baby didn’t feel it so much which he would be horrified about. The last thing he ever wanted was to hear even more ‘old man’ jokes. As long as he didn’t attempt too much young people slang, then he didn’t hear them much at all these days. Seongwoo said that he was impressed with his physical stamina and drive, for one reason.

 

 

 

 

“Wow…Wow…Wow…”

Daniel chuckled as he followed Seongwoo around their private bedroom (deep purple walls, sliding paper doors, wooden low table, purple and white futon on the floor, naturally lit, floor made of tan straw mats intricately weaved, view of the incredible gardens). Seongwoo was in complete awe. Understandably because it was indeed pretty. Daniel was snapping pictures of his reaction secretly.

Daniel had luckily been able to show his company card and snare the best of the few rooms the Ryoukan had left. Even the rain wasn’t ruining their parade today as Seongwoo claimed to like the sound, smell, and aesthetic. Though he wasn’t as entranced by it since it was normal for him to stay in these sort of places when visiting this country since he liked the atmosphere. He was much more captivated by Seongwoo’s delighted expression.

“Seongwoo? You’re doing it again.” Daniel, swift and stealthy as an Akatsuki member, put aside the camera that was actually his baby’s so that he wouldn’t get caught and scolded.

“Ah, sorry,” Seongwoo blushed, sheepishly smiling into his curled-up hand, doe eyes finally going to his lover. He was still quite the pretty picture with his fluffy hair and the traditional Japanese dress, standing in the middle of their ryoukan room barefooted. “This place looks like it came out of an anime. I really like it. I sort of have an itch to draw it right now.”

“Well, we did pack your tablet so if you really want to you could. I’m going to the hot springs. Have fun~”

“Hey, wait! I was just saying that! I’m tired of taking pictures and drawing can wait! I want to go with you!”

Daniel laughed lightly and turned around to properly hug the tall man dressed in a dark grey yukata. The long sleeves of his black one brushed the other’s chocolate brown hair as he slid his arms over his head. They fit together nicely, the thin fabric not leaving much to the imagination the way their usual coats and thick sweaters had. Daniel liked that despite Seongwoo consciously tugging at his all the time (the lady who had helped him dressed had not apparently known how to tie the obi properly so the chest and leg divide slipped more than it should). He got all sort of peaks of the model’s milky, flawless skin.

The CEO pet his baby’s raven hair as he swerved his head down to get a nibble and lick under the raised collar. Seongwoo mewled, arms squeezing tighter around his neck and shoulders, shifting to allow him more access. Daniel reached up to tug and push the fabric away so that nearly his entire shoulder and a large chunk of his chest was exposed. He pulled Seongwoo closer by the hips, their lower bodies pressed flushly together while his lips traveled along his sharp collar bone to the tiny mole on his chest that was his second favorite. Seongwoo reached up to loosely hold him, bending back like an acrobat, hands threading though the dark pink hair of his older lover.

“Hmm, Niel, this is nice…”

“It’s the atmosphere, I know. Somehow it’s really sensual. I always get super horny when I’m in these places. Maybe it’s from watching too much anime.”

“Ah, yeah that must be why,” Seongwoo huffed, breath coming in gasps and moans as Daniel nibbled all over his chest and rolled their hips together, hard members flinging about freely in the fabric like they were dueling swords.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t bring anyone here though. You’re the first of any I’ve dated.”

“Hmm, that’s good. I like that. Having all these spots that only we have been. Memories where only you and I exist that can’t be mixed up with others. I won’t be easily forgotten that way.”

“You speak as if you are a person that is at all easily forgettable in any circumstance,” Daniel laughed, straightening up and fixing his clothes.

Seongwoo smiled and opened his eyes slowly, his pretty face gorgeously flushed and shining. It was as if the rain shower made his skin condition even better and he had never been happier than in that moment. Daniel almost took him right then and there, but he had plans. They were not going to have a quickie for their first time after their long absense. He was going to fulfill one of his hugest fantasies, especially with the way Seongwoo seemed made for it.

This sort of place suited him and it was clear that Seongwoo knew it. He loved it. The private bath as well. There was a square area cut into the wood for the dark colored bath. It was open air with a view of the gardens from wherever you stood.

“Daniel…” Seongwoo pulled his hand away from Daniel’s grip as they gazed around the outdoor, private bathing area.

“Hmm?” Daniel turned to the brunette curiously.

Seongwoo was fidgeting with his belt. “Are you sure that no one can see us here?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. That’s the whole point of private baths. Why?”

Daniel shouldn’t have asked. He didn’t know why he had and he also didn’t understand why he had gasped like a teenager seeing his first naked boobs. Seongwoo tore off his obi, slid open his yukata and let it drop slowly over his arms, pooling to the wooden plated floor. Daniel positively gaped. Seongwoo merely looked back at him with a smirk over his shoulder, not at all conscious of his body now. There was something incredibly sensual mixing nature, baths, water, and a naked beauty that made any shyness or reserve puff away.

“You’re not going to wear that as you get in, are you?” Seongwoo teased as he walked towards the bubbling bath and carefully stuck his toe in to test the temperature.

“Uh, no…of course not…”

Daniel fumbled with his yukata and somehow ended up stuck trying to get it off his shoulders. That was because he stupidly forgot to untie the obi first.

“Careful. You’re going to rip it and it’s so pretty. I want to fuck you senseless in this later, so please don’t destroy it just yet, you big goon.”

Seongwoo came over to help the gulping, sweaty CEO with it, giggling with amusement at his expense, eyes lit up impishly. Daniel paused and turned his tangled up, twisted back towards the model, face flaming with embarrassment. How very opposite of smooth he was being after setting up this super romantic place and getting Seongwoo very clearly in the mood.

Seongwoo luckily didn’t reprimand him and was quick to fix things. He ran his finger tips over Daniel’s arms and then kissed along his shoulders as he gently, slowly untangled him from the black fabric strangling him.

Daniel turned around to give a grateful peck, the yukata and obi pooled at his feet and his golden, muscular body out for the whole world to see(his whole world being initialed OSW). “Thanks. I thought I was a gonner there for a second. Like Venom stuck in the evil Spiderman suit.”

Seongwoo snorted as he stroked along the lines of his packed abs and drew figure eights around his pert, dark brown nipples.

He couldn’t help but tease, “Spiderman references when you get your boyfriend naked in front of a private bath with this incredibly breathtaking scenery. Sexy and so very smart you are, Niel.”

Daniel pursed his lips in a pout, silently stuffing his foot in his mouth. “Ah, that was stupid of me. For some reason, I’m oddly nervous. I should just not talk, right?”

“It’s probably better if you didn’t. I don’t know if I can save the moment every time you butcher it,” Seongwoo replied with a seally, soft smile and twinkling eyes, looking at him with affection.

“Consider me zipped then.”

Daniel made the other laugh by gesturing at zipping his lips together and refusing to speak from then on. They got into the bath, cuddling in a corner and holding hands. The water flowing through pipes was warm and massaged their backs. The sounds of the bubbling, rushing water, the pouring rain, the wind, and the twittering birds taking shelter in the swaying, vividly pink cherry blossom trees were the only sounds that surrounded them for several moments.

Until Seongwoo grew bored of filling his eyes with the beauty of nature and took to amusing himself with appreciating some art piece closer by and hands on. Daniel found himself pushed into the water with the lithe, smooth skinned man gracefully tossing his legs over. He straddled Daniel and wrapped his arms around his neck. Daniel smiled as it was a pleasant surprise, a naughty spark of lust heating the gaze from his almond eyes.

“Why, hello there, kitten. Were you needing pets?”

Seongwoo nodded and then cocked his head back and forth, acting cute and coy. “Meow~”

Daniel smiled softly with amusement, reaching up to stroke up his wet, smoothe spine. “I thought—”

Daniel was caught off from speaking immediately. Seongwoo was not in the mood to speak anymore today it would appear. Not unless it were random words in the throws of passion. Water splashed, slurps and moans were added to the sounds as they fiercely made out and groped each other all over, each subtle shift and movement of their slick bodies driving them crazy.

“Hmm, I can never get enough of your body. Why are you so hot yet cute? Masculine yet feminine? Sexy yet beautiful? One moment such a kinky dom and then another moment a sensual, shy sub? The hundreds of contradictions I have found in you, Ong, make you the most addicting human in the universe. Doesn’t matter if you are a guy or a girl, a struggling student or a rich debutant—I think I would be crazy for you in any universe.”

Seongwoo pulled Daniel’s hands from his back and placed one in his hair and another on his bottom. Daniel gripped, squeezed, and stroked the way that he knew the other wished for. Seongwoo’s eyes were closed and his head thrown back, moans coming out like velvety purrs through parted, thin lips as he rolled his hips. Their hard members slid over each other and the water breaking into waves at their movements splashed puddles onto the wood.

“You’re the one who drives me crazy, Niel. You’re just so…I don’t know how to explain it. You make me horny--obviously.” They both laughed at that as the evidence was loud as a fire engine.

“You also make me smile and laugh for the dumbest reasons. Everything about you, even a text, makes me unbelievably happy. I want to be by your side every day. As soon as we finish making love once, I want to do it every other hour until I faint and get put in the hospital. I just can’t stop…liking you and wanting you. You’re the best man in the universe, at least for me. Being without you this week was sheer torture.”

Daniel felt overwhelmed to hear that. Did Seongwoo know how much that sounded like a confession to him? Did he say that because Daniel had basically been subtly confessing as well? Would it be okay to say that he loved him? Was it the right time to suggest they stop the contract and just have a normal relationship?

However, he knew that Seongwoo still needed money at least until he’d made it out of college. He would have to wait until then because if Seongwoo had a job, then Daniel would see him less. He was a selfish man that got easily obsessed over things that he liked. He’d play with his favorite toy in grade school until it was beyond repair, never getting tired of it and feeling panicked when he was forced away from it. He couldn’t say the words filling him up to the brim he thought he might just explode literally--but he could at least show them.

“Let’s go to bed then. Where I can appreciate my crazy fan properly, hmm?” he suggested before snatching Seongwoo’s lips in a hot kiss and carrying the grown man out of the bath.

They continued to kiss and caress each other as they dried off with towels and put on the yukatas they would be using for pajamas, one dark green and another navy. They left the obis loose this time so that they could easily move about as they fooled around.

As soon as they were dressed, Seongwoo pulled Daniel eagerly to the bed. He laid out on top of the blankets, presenting his bottom like Daniel imagined concubines might do in the Heian period. The brunette looked over his shoulder with an enticing smile, lifting the edge of his yukata up. Like a curtain opening for a theater show to start.

Daniel walked closer, watching with appreciation as the submissive, horny beauty before him slowly pulled the fabric to reveal two pale moons which he proceeded to sensually caress and then slip a finger into the center, stretching himself. His expression showed he was impatient and beyond ready. Daniel left for a moment and came back with lube from his suitcase. He impatiently panted as he stroked a glob of it across his member through the folds of his robe leaving the obi intact. Seongwoo’s dark gaze flickered between his busy hand and his face slackened in pleasure.

“Daniel!” he choked, unable to take the temptation, pressing his face to the blankets and arching his back, fingers shaking, thrusting deep inside his pink center.

Daniel gently took away his hand and set it beside his head on the purple blankets. Then, he grabbed the other’s hips under the bunched-up fabric, sidling his wet member closer.

“Yes, finally I can have you in me again~” the brunette cried with a thick, excited groan as Daniel slipped in slow yet smooth.

The equally blissfully happy red-head hissed at the incredible feeling. Seongwoo was all hot and loose where it counted but never as much as girls would feel. His walls welcomed and constricted him, sucking him in deeper and sending violent shivers through his system.

“So good…” he muttered, pausing and flexing, closing his eyes to gather his wits. He didn’t want to snap or come just yet. “God, I missed this.”

“Me too, Niel. I missed this so much.”

“Good to hear, baby. Let’s take this slow. That’s my fantasy whenever I come to this sort of place. A sensual, passionate hour-long session, keeping the yukatas on, listening to the sounds of nature. Only coming when we’re too weak to thrust or hold ourselves up anymore.”

“That sounds amazing. Let’s do that,” Seongwoo agreed in an eager, breathy tone, reaching back a hand to cover his.

They linked fingers and squeezed, both gasping and grunting as Daniel slid painstakingly slow out and then pushed all the way back in once.

“More?” Daniel paused, bending down to kiss the back of Seongwoo’s exposed neck from the loose yukata.

Seongwoo nodded. “Yes, more. Of course. Always more.”

“I’ll go this speed and then get gradually faster. I want you to tell me if you get close though and then we’ll take a break or slow it down again.”

“Woah, I’m going to die tonight I guess.”

Daniel comfortingly kissed along his neck as he moved his hips out and in just as slow as before. Seongwoo’s body welcomed and squeezed him as he entered, sucking him in deeper and deeper. “You will survive, baby. You should learn the attractions of a slow burn orgasm. You really are much too impatient and greedy when it comes to sex.”

“So—” Seongwoo had to stop to gasp and groan, pressing back to create more friction and get the other’s cock as deep as possible until it hit the wall with the bunch of nerves.

Good lord did he love how thick and long Daniel was, completely stuffing and stretching him to the point that he felt nothing else. It was the sort of cock that demanded attention and you couldn’t possibly ignore once it was in you. He could hardly think of anything else but the way it made his insides burn deliciously.

“Are you training me? Ah~ Teaching me a lesson?”

Daniel watched him with a proud, playful smirk as he continued the painstakingly slow penetrations. “Yeah, sort of. We can’t do things your way all the time. I am the benefactor here, after all.”

“You think—fuck, hmm! That you have all the—power?” Seongwoo finished his sentence just barely before he huffed, sweat gathering on his back and dripping on his brows at how physically straining and on edge this act was compared to normal.

Was this the beauty of a slow burn in this sort of place? Everything felt several times more intense. He moaned and nuzzled into the sleeve of his clothes, willing himself to make it through and have patience since this is what his Daddy wanted. He didn’t want to appear like he couldn’t do anything sexually anyway, considering his experience.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean.”

 

 

Daniel would come to regret that forty minutes later. Seongwoo may have acted like he hadn’t been bothered by that arrogant statement but he was. It pricked his manly pride and he thought of a way to get revenge.

“Are you SURE you’re still the one in power here, Daddy?”

“Seongwoo, oh my god, please stop now. You proved your point. I was wrong to have said that. Now be merciful, remember you actually like me here and if I die, you cannot have my cock again. I want to come. Please let me come. My balls actually hurt so bad now,” the CEO begged.

He was on his back while Seongwoo squatted, bouncing on his cock reverse cowboy style. He held onto his ankles to keep himself balanced, his yukata tucked into the loosened obi so that Daniel had a close-up, high quality view of what was going on.

“Hmm…” Seongwoo glanced over at him with a playful expression, pretending like he was actually considering the prospect of not being evil when he was allowed to be the dominant one torturing Daniel to the point of insanity. “I think nah.”

“Ng, fuck…” Daniel groaned as the bouncing continued.

He was powerless to stop his frenzied lover—stuck there helpless on his back merely watching as a beautiful shapely, pale bum slammed over his sensitive, pulsing cock like clockwork. Now it’s there, now it’s gone, now it’s there a bit, now it’s gone again into a cavern of sinful pleasure. Over and over again, Seongwoo brought him to the brink and then cruelly denied his orgasm until Daniel found himself pinning the other man to the bed and frenzily humping him without verbal permission because he just couldn’t hold it back anymore.

Seongwoo didn’t mind being basically pummeled like an animal because he was sort of into that, as long as it was mutual of course. He loved how Daniel got when he was pissed, turned on to the extreme, dominant and rough.

Seongwoo smirked as the wild thrusts and beastly grunts of his lover continued. He ended up turning the tables in their game and getting what he wanted. They had not lasted an hour let alone hours like Daniel had been planning, but that was still longer than Seongwoo usually allowed so it was win-win for both of them--a compromise. After that day, Seongwoo was sure that Daniel was never going to power trip or claim that he couldn’t play the slow burn game again.

“Daddy, come for me.”

“Fuck, baby that’s hot,” Daniel groaned, face buried in his neck, parted lips spilling out steamy pants.

Seongwoo then turned up the sounds of his excited moans as Daniel pounded on his prostate, turned on from the affectionate word.

“I’m coming soon, I’m sorry…” Daniel murmured as he sat up.

Seongwoo held his head and grazed their wet, huffing lips together. “It’s alright. Give all that sugar to me. I’m craving it.”

Daniel let out a tortured sound, wincing before passionately kissing him. They came together, tangled, sweaty, and writhing. Their sweet moans and hums accompanying the harmony of birds, wind, and slapping thighs.

 

 

 

Daniel woke up to the birds chirping, the wind rustling trees, and light droplets of rain dripping from the rooftop. Actually, he woke up because of his alarm, which caused a buzzing under his pillow. With unusual speed, he shut it off and sat up, alert more than he’d probably ever been in a morning in his life. He was on a mission today, that was why.

 

Seongwoo had hardly ever let him see his completely bare face. Even when they slept together, Seongwoo would go out of his way to shut the lights off before sleeping and to get up earlier than him and put on at least bb cream. Daniel wanted to see his fully bare face for once. He was not just extremely curious about it; he wanted to show Seongwoo that it was not a big deal like he thought it was.

 

Daniel was certain that Seongwoo’s bare face wasn’t going to scare him off or be completely different from what he saw often. He wanted his baby to be fully comfortable around him, not have to feel so look-conscious, not have to hide anything about whatever ‘flaws’ his jerky, shallow exes had brainwashed him about.

 

The CEO also wanted to see the model’s sleeping face, sure that it must be really cute and pretty (he saw his eyes closed often in the middle of sex anyway, so he had a preview).

 

He was not let down at all. Daniel very carefully laid on his side with a huge, dorky grin as he silently observed his ‘Sleeping Beauty.’

 

Seongwoo was facing him, curled up in a ball with his hands tucked under his head above the pillow. His loose, dark locks fell in slight waves across his forehead, covering up the eyebrows that would make his face masculine, mature, and devilishly sexy. His thin, pink lips parted as he softly breathed. His button nose occasionally twitched at the tip. The ebony eyelashes fanned the slightly darker skin delved in above his prominent cheek bones. His cheeks were like fluffy marshmallows. His triangle freckles extremely visible and kissable.

 

For twenty minutes, Daniel laid there watching, memorized and giggling to himself. Sometimes Seongwoo would wiggle, twitch, flex his toes, hum, or scrunch up his face but he didn’t wake up for a long time. When he did, it was sudden as if he could sense something foreboding in front of him. His eyes popped open, he noticed Daniel, and then he immediately pulled the covers over his head with an irritated look.

 

“Don’t look! Why are you awake already? Dammit, you saw my ugly morning face…” he grumbled, voice a bit raspy from having just been asleep.

 

Daniel attempted to peel the blankets off but Seongwoo was suddenly incredibly strong. He gripped the edge and put the bottom bundle between his legs, not allowing Daniel to get a chance at seeing his face again. Daniel forced him to roll over, straddled him, and held the top of the blankets while he reached under the unprotected side. Seongwoo squealed and thrashed as he was tickled mercilessly.

 

“Let me see for ten seconds and I’ll stop.”

 

“Never! Not over my dead body! Hell will freeze over first!”

 

“Alright then. You asked for this, you brat.”

 

Daniel smirked, getting inside the blankets, under the yukata at his thighs and the soft underside of his knees where he was extremely ticklish. The messy haired red-head with the yukata nearly falling off continued to tug as he started going to his feet.

 

“Stop it please!” Seongwoo gasped, sitting up and tossing the white and purple blankets off his face. “You win! Have a look at the hideous monster and run away, fine!”

 

Daniel decided he didn’t want to risk it—he didn’t fully trust the impish man. He slid off and then tossed the blankets completely off the bed out of Seongwoo’s reach. Seongwoo sat there with a grumpy expression, his arms crossed, pretty face flushed. He full on sulked, clearly fully having intended to shield himself once Daniel let up an inch.

 

“Aw, baby…” Daniel murmured as he tipped his chin up, seeing his bare face at all angles, feeling his chest warm and tingle with fuzzy feelings.

 

“I hate you,” Seongwoo said with a squinty glare.

 

Daniel merely gazed all over the model’s gorgeous face with an adoring, amused smile, letting out a throaty chuckle. “I like you though. Very much so. You are even more beautiful and adorable like this. Just so you know. I don’t know why you hate showing your bare face so much. You hardly have any visible bags, no wrinkles, next to no pimples, not even blackheads. Your pores are tiny, clean, and perfect.”

 

“I just feel more myself with make-up on. I spend most of my life with make-up on. Most of my boyfriends were models. We spend way more time with it on than without. They appeared shocked when they saw me without any. Said they could hardly recognize me and made fun of me for having bad skin and a baby face and lots of stubble which grows way too fast overnight.”

 

Daniel snorted, brushing his thumbs along Seongwoo’s pinkening cheeks and continuing to observe him with a sweet, dorky grin despite Seongwoo clearly didn’t like that just then.

 

“They didn’t have that? Were they mutants?”

 

“No, probably not. Just super shallow and heartless jerks I think.”

 

“Seriously. They aren’t real men if they don’t even grow a shadow overnight. Why did you spend more than two seconds on them?”

 

Seongwoo paused with a thoughtful expression and then shrugged. “Good question. I guess I figured they were right. Models shouldn’t be seen without make-up on. It ruins people’s fantasies of us. Makes them think everything they liked about us is photoshop effects. Turns them off.”

 

“In my honest opinion, photoshop has nothing on natural beauty. I want to shoot you just like this and hold a gallery.”

 

Seongwoo looked horrified as he threatened, “Don’t you dare. I will never sleep with you ever again if I even think that’s going on.”

 

Daniel squeezed his cheeks together so his lips pursed out in a heart shape. “I want to but I wouldn’t. I don’t want to share this look with anyone, baby. Bare faced angel Ong Seongwoo who is an incredible turn on is only for my eyes—and their naughty viewing purposes.”

 

Seongwoo avoided making eye contact with Daniel throughout their entire conversation. It seemed that revealing his insecurities about his looks made him vulnerable and awkward. Daniel understood the feeling. He decided that he would treat Seongwoo the same way that he had that one day in the kitchen when Seongwoo had stripped him of his ‘wealth’ and shown him that he loved him as he was. It would be a gracious act to reciprocate. He stared speaking as honest, serious, and gentle as he could.

 

“I hope that you won’t wear make-up with me at least when we are alone and staying in the room. It’s uncomfortable for you and bad for your skin. You don’t need to hide anything from me, not a hair or a freckle or even wrinkles in the future. I’m the sort of person that finds those things beautiful and unique.

 

I promise I will never tease you. Instead, every time I see your bare face, I swear that I will shower you in excessive compliments about how beautiful you are. That way this insecurity will disappear and you can live comfortably in your own skin. As it should be between a functional couple. I like you even more this way, your eyes free of any liner or shadow, your chin a bit prickly, your pretty moles stark, your skin sparkly and dainty as porcelain, your lips soft, slightly dry, naturally a pale pink…”

 

As he spoke, Daniel brushed, nuzzled, and kissed all over individual parts of the younger’s face, showring the other his sincere love. Seongwoo’s heated cheeks were wet with a couple streams of touched tears afterwards.

 

Daniel had helped to heal Seongwoo by doing what he’d just done. He hadn’t realized until then how much it bothered him that his exes had made fun of his bare face or how much he wished to be free of his appearance related insecurities. From then on, he had a feeling he would be able to walk around comfortably without make-up.

 

“I will be all natural around you at least, Daniel. I promise. I’m sorry that something so insignificant became a big deal with my stubbornness…” he whispered as Daniel brushed and kissed away his tears.

 

“That’s completely fine, baby. I’m sorrier that we didn’t run into each other years ago and you had to suffer through those assholes in the first place. They didn’t deserve a minute of your time if they were going to give someone as naturally beautiful as you crap. I bet that they were just jealous you know. They didn’t want to see how they looked like a potato in full make-up and a butt-load of surgery compared to you with none. That’s what it was, I bet.”

 

Seongwoo giggled, heart fluttering and mood a thousand times better thanks to his sweet daddy. They looked at each other with warm smiles.

 

“You’re right. That’s probably what it was exactly. They were always putting me down to put themselves up. It must have been hard dating someone prettier than them in the same industry. Hurt their pride.”

 

Daniel nodded, rubbing his arms and then sliding down to hold his cool hands on top of his lap. “Exactly. They were wrong to do that though. Pride doesn’t matter in a relationship. And we shouldn’t compare or treat each other like trophies. Obviously if you do that with someone, you don’t love them.”

 

Seongwoo looked down with a shy smile, chewing on his lip and squeezing Daniel’s warm hands gratefully. “Yeah, you’re right. It wasn’t love with them.”

 

Is it love with us then? They both thought this question but didn’t express it. Their sparkling eyes answered the silent question floating between them. Yes, I think it might be.

 

 

 

Two hours later after two hot, sensual rounds and a shower, they were dressed in normal clothes and sitting on their bed with Seongwoo’s bag of make up between them. Daniel had asked him to do his make-up right when he’d been about to do his own. Even now while he rubbed cream on Daniel’s face, Seongwoo remained all natural—a sparkling beauty.

Daniel had his eyes closed, worried that something might get into his eye and sting. However, he couldn’t resist peeking here and there one eye at a time to see his pretty boyfriend who was extremely close to him. They both kept smiling, flushing, and giggling for no apparent reason.

“This feels weird.”

“Does it? Why is that? You’ve had make-up put on you before at the salon. I know that.”

“But this isn’t some professional stranger I’m paying. This is someone I care about and know extremely well. It’s like baring my soul, trusting you with my kidneys or something.”

Seongwoo snorted, smirking. “I’m just touching you with my fingers and a brush, Niel. It’s hardly life-threatening. What have those stylists done to you? Tell me the name and the salon and I will go yank their hair and slap them around. No more bitches messing with my man. I swear to God I’m sick of hearing how Korean women have made you suffer.”

Daniel looked up to see the handsome brunette snarling, then smiled brightly. “I would pay to see you in a cat fight over me. Unfortunately, the stylists were not one of the many women who’ve done me wrong.

I just mean that this feels…oddly intimate. In a different way than sex or talking about our insecurities. This is something that I suddenly thought I wanted to try with you. The thought to never once occurred to me all the times I saw my exes doing their make-up. I always felt like I had to play up the masculine card with them. I figured they would leave me or at least look at me with disgust otherwise. I was afraid of that. But with you…”

He drifted off, face turning peachy.

“You’re not afraid of anything, right? Because you know I won’t judge you and no matter what silly sort of thing you do, I will still like you and be by your side. Since I like you for who you are and you know you don’t need to keep up pretenses and shields.”

Seongwoo’s guess was a hammer right on the nail. “Exactly. That’s precisely how I’m feeling and thinking. How are you so good with words? I seriously envy that. You must have been a poet or something in a past life. Wah…”

The model chuckled, smiling sweetly and became painted with a grapefruit along his cheek ridges and ear tips. “It’s another domestic norm. Of course you would want to try it eventually. I was waiting for it. You’re not really as masculine as you think, by the way. I’m okay with that. Since I’m very rarely masculine at all. So, compared to me, you’re Iron Man.”

“Hmm, well I do resemble the suit more physically. You’re more like Ant Man…”

He laughed as Seongwoo smacked his arm with a snarl. Things were silent for awhile as Daniel turned pensive and Seongwoo started painting his lips.

“It’s weird, Seongwoo. What haven’t you seen about me? You know about my allergies. You’ve seen me cry. You nursed me back to health when I caught a cold last month. You’ve seen various vulnerable sides of me that were total firsts for anyone but my family and Jisung. I think that has made me feel really comfortable with you. I keep letting my masculine shell slip without thinking about it. I let you see all these things that with women I thought were absolutely prohibited.”

Seongwoo admitted with a serene smile. “I’ve had firsts with you too as well. This is the longest I’ve ever gone without make-up in front of anyone I’ve liked. I’m also a lot more impulsive and open with how I’m feeling, what I want, and what I’m thinking of in a deeper sense. I don’t try to just be witty and funny all the time. Sometimes I surprise myself how honest and blunt I get with you. I hardly ever think that I should watch what I say around you anymore like I do with everyone else.”

Seongwoo had to pause in dabbing the corner of his lips because Daniel broke into a brilliant smile and twinkling laugh. “Ah, that’s good to hear. Somehow I felt worried I was the only one exposing himself around you all the time. It seems that we can be out true selves around each other. I like that.”

“I like it a lot too.”

They drew in closer as if by some magical force, joyful smiles fading into puckered lips. For a minute they shared in a lingering, passionate slow kiss. The result was foundation and lip gloss smeared between both of them. Daniel laughed softly as he wiped his mouth, staring in wonder at the glistening yellow and pink mess on his hand.

“Woops. Won’t you have to do it again?”

Seongwoo tossed himself on top of Daniel, forcing them back on the bed, lips hovering as he giggled. “I don’t really mind. Let’s make-out a bit before we go out.”

“Ah, that I can oblige you anytime, anywhere~” Daniel ended it with teasing him from some video that he’d seen on his Instagram the other day when he was bored at work.

“Shut up about that already,” Seongwoo complained before proceeding to just make him instead, snaring his lips in a fierce, hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit late/early but Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays~ I hope that you are having a great end of the year vacation with friends and family or just relaxing. I'm still traveling around Spain but I put this up on AFF before I left so I could at least update once while I was gone. You'll have to wait to read on A03 because I can't do it from my phone or apparently save as a draft/change the posting date into the future boohoo. I'll move this chapter over as soon as I'm back the first week of January~ I'll try to update by the end of the first week of January. But be warned it IS the drama chapter that no one wants but knows is going to be in my stories most likely because I just can't ever leave a happy couple alone, ya know? hahaha. I didn't want to make you sadder just right before the last day of December cuz you know what and so I pushed it off until this month. It's not heart crushing but still, prepare yourselves and have tissues around just in case and just remember--this author always has happy endings okay? XD
> 
> Stay healthy and warm and safe! See you in 2019!!
> 
> <3 Raina


	15. Playing With Fire, You're Bound to Get Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings suck. They ruin everything. And goodbye to wanna one as we know them T.T What a sad New Year and sorry your world is about to get sadder. *putting a pile of tissues next to you and saying sorry in advance

“Should we stop this?”

“Neh?”

“You know, just tear up the contract and forget the money and just date for real? I mean, it’s been almost a year and we hardly keep to the contract anymore.”

Seongwoo blinked at Daniel for a long time. The café was noisy all except for their table. The atmosphere between them turned awkward in a way that it had never been. Until the CEO had cracked a huge, blinding smile and laughed like a wild child.

“Just kidding. Sugar dating is way better than regular dating, obviously! No way you’d be interested. Nor am I.”

That was the one time that Daniel had voiced stopping their relationship but he had grown scared by Seongwoo’s blank expression. It might have been that the model was merely surprised and needed time to think since they had been talking about a totally different subject at the time. Or it might have been that that thought had never occurred to the busy senior in college, Daniel’s baby of the past eleven months. It frightened him—the idea of change, of losing Seongwoo. Hence, he played it off rather than gamble with his happiness.

Seongwoo had just been about to say something when Daniel claimed he was joking and broke out into exaggerated laughter. He softly smiled and reached his hand out, cupping it around Daniel’s as it rested on his mug of hot Americano. He barely resisted shaking his head in disbelief at how unknowingly right on the money the childish older man had been.

“If you were serious, I would say rather that I need some time to think about it. But it doesn’t sound too bad actually. We are good together. Everyone says so.”

Even his family had met Daniel and vice versa. They hadn’t explained the full situation but they had said that their relationship was likely to be temporary and had no future because they didn’t want their parents to get attached. Though they couldn’t say with certainty that they weren’t feel attached themselves.

Seongwoo was about to be on his last semester. He was already much busier than he had been previously. His modeling career was going the best it ever had with love calls practically every day. He hardly had need for Daniel’s money and Seongwoo couldn’t give his Daddy frequent dates and attention like he deserved. That had yet luckily to put a strain between them. It had made things more comfortable, in fact.

Daniel didn’t shower Seongwoo with gifts as much since he already had so many clothes, accessories, seal dolls, and unique souvenirs than his room could take. Daniel was always an understanding gentleman. He didn’t complain even if he could only see Seongwoo twice a week for a coffee break during his lunch time like they were doing then. The reason being even five minutes with Seongwoo was like heaven he felt grateful for even being able to have.

Seongwoo was the greatest gift that God had ever brought to the lonely CEO’s life. It made him happy that Seongwoo liked him enough to still agree to be in an arrangement with him all this time. Even though it was unorthodox, it was his the longest amount of time he’d ever dated anyone.

“Seongwoo…”

“Hmm?” the brunette with the comma hair never looked as cute when he had a look of curiosity or confusion, pretty head cocked to the side like a cat.

I love you. You should really know that. I’ve loved you for quite a while now. I love you so damn much that somedays I don’t know how to control myself from it bursting out.

“Nothing~” Daniel sang with a mischievous grin and a tiny chuckle.

“Eh, what’s with that~” Seongwoo laughed, swatting his free arm in annoyance.

Daniel grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up to kiss along the curved edge of his snowy palm. Seongwoo flushed, scrunching his face up at him at the public display. Daniel chuckled deeply, curved cherry lips half on his hand still.

Daniel’s so cute. Does he know how much I’m enjoying even being with him for ten minutes? This whipped seal still hasn’t found a way to become unwhipped. Truthfully, most of the time he’s barely trying.

 

 

Seongwoo found Jaehwan in the kitchen. It was dark since it was past midnight and he hadn’t turned on the light, letting the moonlight streaming in work its natural wonders instead.

“Good evening, Ongie.”

The tired, troubled model attempted a weak smile. “Yeah, you too. Can I have some of that? It looks good.”

“Sure, there’s still hot water. I’ll mix it for you quick. Where’s Daniel?”

Seongwoo chuckled softly around a faint, bitter tinted smile. He had come out here to clear his mind of Daniel but of course his friend would bring the topic up right away. “He’s fast asleep. It’s only ten pm. Can you believe? His age is finally catching up.”

“You put your sexy daddy to bed, you mean? After depleting all his energy and sucking out all his fluids?” Jaehwan teased with a wicked smirk and wiggling brows.

“Jaehwan, stop!” Seongwoo swatted his roommate, giggling bashfully. “He IS still really sexy though, isn’t he?”

They stayed in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate. For awhile, things remained silent and the atmosphere turned gloomy. Seongwoo was lost in thought, thinking of something depressing he wanted to run from. Jaehwan peered at his face over the Christmas tree mug, knowing exactly what was on his mind and unsure of what to say about it.

“So…what did you tell him?”

Seongwoo’s mouth twitched into a bitter, uncomfortable half-grin. “I told him what I always tell him. That I’ve been busy with modeling jobs and design projects.”

Jaehwan sighed, leaning back against the stove and dropping his mug from his mouth. His expression was serious. Seongwoo had known the lecture was going to come sooner or later. Jaehwan had watched this worsen through a good chunk of the winter and held his tongue longer than he had expected.

“Why don’t you just tell him the truth about why you’ve been busy and ditching him?”

Seongwoo felt irritated because the reason should have been obvious to anyone that wasn’t lacking common decency.

“Because then he will pay for everything. I can’t have him doing that. It’s barely someone he even knows. I am tired of being in debt to him, Jaehwan. It’s not right. Not with how I feel.”

Jaehwan hummed, flashing him a look of intrigue. “How is that then? How do you feel about him? It’s been over a year of sugaring, Seongwoo. You’ve been with the same man and I’ve got to say that it’s a rarity.”

“I want to stop things before they go downhill, that’s how I feel. I don’t want to think of him this way anymore, like I’m using him and his generosity. I’m scared of things changing though. We’ve grown so close. He’s ingrained pretty solidly into my life and mine into his.”

“Maybe he will feel the same way. That things have run their course. You should hang in there for awhile longer and tell him about your sister’s condition. At least you can use this opportunity to get her well without you being in debt and all those part-time jobs you hate. It’s not worth living that way. He’s not worth living that way. Just use the ‘baby card’ for a little while longer. That’s what it’s there for.”

“I really don’t want to, Jaenie. Daniel deserves more than that. If I asked him to pay for my sister’s surgery, then I’m not any better than the typical babies and his exes. I don’t like the idea of using someone who has been nothing but nice to me. It’s burdensome owing him anymore than I already do.”

“Why is it burdensome? That’s the nature of your relationship.”

“Well, maybe it is because I stopped wanting to do this whole sugaring thing several months ago. I should tell him.”

Seongwoo started walking out the kitchen with a determined look but Jaehwan caught him. He looked serious and concerned, an expression that came rarely to the prankster.

“Let the man sleep. He obviously hasn’t been sleeping well. Probably he’s been worried and missing you, wondering why you message him less and cancel so many dates. Just like Minhyun told me he felt before I confessed. Daddies are more sensitive and insecure than you think.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and shook his head, looking graver and straining against his friend’s hold. “That’s precisely why. I can’t live like this anymore, Jae. I need to tell him. I need to call this arrangement quits.”

“Just hang in there a few more months, Seongwoo. It’s not that bad, I swear. I did it for longer, same way as you are feeling now. You need that money for your sister’s sake. And you also need to pay the last semester’s tuition. You’re already late on the payment, I heard the message on the answering machine. I know that he’s a nice guy and you don’t want to take advantage of his kindness anymore, but just turn a blind eye a bit longer. This is the time when you really need to. Or your health and future might be at stake.”

“My health is fine,” Seongwoo insisted, but then proceeded straight after to have a coughing fit as if fate was laughing at the cursed human. “Ugh, my rotten luck strikes again.”

Jaehwan frowned sternly. “That cold has been going on three weeks now, Seongwoo. You need to get it checked out.”

Seongwoo replied, putting on a brave face and holding back more tickling coughs, “No, it will go away on its own. It’s just a normal cold. A little cough. I feel fine otherwise. There’s no need to rack up the hospital bills any further.”

“Seongwoo…” Jaehwan sighed, finally releasing his stubborn friend’s arm with reluctance. “I advise that you tell him your feelings after you can afford the surgery and pay the rest of your tuition. For your own sake. For your happiness.”

“No, I won’t. I made up my mind. I don’t want to be with Daniel that way anymore. It’s not good for either of us. I think he will feel the same. Maybe he wishes for it but hasn’t been able to say it yet either because he’s unsure of how I will act. I’ll be the braver one, as usual.”

“Stubborn Ongs. At least sleep on the idea. Before you do something you regret.”

“Right, I should get back. Daniel might wake up. He likes to cuddle and gets anxious when he doesn’t feel me next to him…” Seongwoo sighed heavily before returning to sipping his hot chocolate.

 

 

Daniel rolled around in the bed, grumbling. He hugged any warm fuzzy thing that he felt as he fumbled around in the dark but they were either too small or too shapeless to be the man he was looking for.

“Seongwoo? Where’d ya go?” the CEO grumbled sleepily, squinting about in the darkness.

All that came into his view were frumpled blankets, a crooked pillow with some strands of dark hair, and mountains of white, brown, and grey seal dolls of various sizes, three quarters of which were gifts he’d bought. The side of the bed where Seongwoo was usually curled up on his side in the fetal position, sometimes hanging half off of it because Daniel was too big to just fit on half the single bed, was empty and cold.

He sat up, frowning and pouting. He disliked waking up in the middle of a great sleep and he also despised Seongwoo not being there when he most certainly should be. He worried that he’d upset his baby more than he thought initially.

Earlier that night, Daniel had done something he never did—act like a completely selfish, childish, and overbearing boyfriend. Seongwoo had supposedly gotten back from a job and was working on a design project. The CEO couldn’t stand another minute of his loneliness and rushed over to surprise him, taking him straight to the bedroom for some much needed alone time. Seongwoo despite being tired and irritated clearly had not been able to say anything since according to their contract terms, Daniel had a freebie left to use this month.

The sugar couple had two rounds of amazing passionate sex mixed in with bouts of sweet cuddles and cheesy jokes. The exhausted pair fell asleep straight through dinner time. Daniel figured he must have gotten up to eat and that had woken up Jaehwan as well, seeing as how he could hear voices outside. He decided he should go greet Jaehwan (he had rudely ignored him when he had come into the house, yanking a flabbergasted, blushing Seongwoo back to his bedroom without a second to spare for polite greetings as much as he knew they were necessary).

On his way, however, there was something about the serious, gloomy tones of their voices that stopped him. He heard his name and talks about Seongwoo’s sister being hurt and various other things that made his brain swim with a flurry of complicated thoughts.

Seongwoo doesn’t want to be with me anymore? He’s with me because he needs money for school and his sister? He’s been wanting to call things quits for months?

I had a feeling he’s been lying and distant with me, but I had no idea it was because of this. In that case, I care about him, I should make sure that he lives well. I should set him free. What my baby wants he gets, even if that means an end to our relationship.

We had a really great run though, didn’t we? Who knew we would last over an entire year? I’ll miss him terribly and this will be hard, but it’s not like this was every going to be a long-term thing, we both knew that.

It’s not like I can’t have him in my life. If we have an amicable break, we can remain friends. I can still call him and take him out for lunch every once in a while. He might even join my company so I can see or hear about him from there, using Jisung as a spy.

Being friends with my crush would be better than not having him in my life at all, wouldn’t it? I was always scared that would happen so that’s why I’ve been quiet this whole time. Good thing that I didn’t say anything about those creeping feelings.

Seongwoo of course wouldn’t love or want to seriously date someone older anyway. I knew that. I knew that but why does it still hurt?

To think, in the end he’s not that much different than the others. He might like and care about me in a way they didn’t, but he also didn’t really want to keep dating me. He was just going to fake things until he didn’t need money anymore.

Daniel sniffled and wiped away tears as he went back to Seongwoo’s bed. He didn’t want to hear anymore. He didn’t need to. He had heard enough to understand Seongwoo’s true feelings. He decided to stop eavesdropping before he ended up seriously crying or angry.

It wouldn’t have been right of him to be, as a Daddy. He knew from the get go that Seongwoo was with him for money first and that he was a nice guy with a hot body second. He may have said so otherwise, but that’s the nature of babies, so of course it was true in the long run. Seongwoo cared about him so he had said some fluffy stuff over the past year to keep his status and make Daniel feel better with his insecurities.

Hopefully that hadn’t fully been an act as well but who knew with such a great actor who could control his expressions like a ventriloquist and was a poet with his words. If it fully was an act, then Daniel would truly feel like a fool. Maybe he deserved to be. Jisung had been worried about that, and Daniel knew now he had a right to be. He should have heeded his friend’s warning but he had always been the sort to play with fire despite the risk of getting burned. Misjudging people, mis-reading the signs, overthinking certain actions.

Why is it that even Seongwoo who means so much to me will choose money over me? I’m seriously one cursed, unlucky soul meant to die alone with only my cats for companions.

It’s better that I just give him the money and help him out without him feeling guilty or dirtied by asking/acting anymore for it. Instead of thinking of it as being tricked out of me, it’s better that I think of it as a gift. A large parting gift for the only man in my life I have ever loved, probably the person that I’ve loved the most, that I felt the most comfortable and truly happy with.

He’s given me so many great memories, even if a large percentage of that were possibly not sincere. At least my precious baby deserved one gift. I don’t want to see him struggling with school and part-time jobs, he’s so much better than that. He deserves his own apartment and to work for a great company and have his own car and take trips every weekend, honestly. He’s that sweet, kind, and talented.

However, Daniel knew that anything materialistic Seongwoo would straight up refuse to accept. His family and future related things on the other hand were a whole nother story. They meant something much more to him. They meant more to Seongwoo than Daniel even.

That was okay though. That was understandable. That was the way the world worked, wasn’t it? It was childish to think that some rich stranger he came across on some dating site would ever mean anything even close to family and career.

 

 

“Daniel? You asleep?” Seongwoo softly whispered as he came inside his room.

Daniel was curled up under a bundle of blankets, facing the wall in the dimly lit room. Seongwoo laid down next to him, listening to the comforting sounds of snoring. He sighed, then snuggled closer, pressing his nose into his back and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Thank you for the surprise visit. I appreciate it. Seeing you…it makes everything I’m going through much easier somehow. I hope that…you will stay in my life, forever. Whether it’s like this or as…something different.”

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut but couldn’t stop the tears from spilling out. He wanted to hold him one last time but he felt it was necessary to continue feigning sleep.

I will, Seongwoo, don’t worry. We can still be friends, after I get through my heartbreak. Thank you for so convincingly acting like you loved me to the point I was convinced myself. That’s what I wanted. I definitely got what I asked for and now I’ll have to suffer the consequences.

But I don’t want to be more of a burden to you than I already have been. So I’ll take care of things and then hide it, disappear if I have to, so that you don’t have to feel guilty. You shouldn’t have to feel guilty since you did nothing wrong. You lived honestly and you did as I asked like the good baby you are, until the very end. Even now when you know I might be asleep you are pretending that you want me here by your side. You are really special—I hope that the person you truly love in the future knows that and respects it this time because you deserve to be cherished.

 

 

The next day, Daniel took Seongwoo out for breakfast and dropped him off at school with a sweet goodbye peck on the cheek as if nothing were any different than normal. He graciously took the scolding from Jisung about skipping work early and coming late to ‘gallavant with his young, pretty filly’. After teasing Jisung for calling his kitten/squirrel/seal a horse of all things which Seongwoo would most definitely be offended by and not want to talk to Jisung anymore (good threat to get him off his back), Daniel got to work.

He wasn’t doing company work though. He was doing spy work.

He was able to figure out with his private detective, Woojin, that Seongwoo’s sister had gotten into a bad car accident a couple of months ago. She needed spinal surgery so that she might have a chance of being able to walk again but it was costly. It was definitely almost all of the money that Daniel had already given to Seongwoo for his monthly allowance if he had managed to save it all which he certainly hadn’t with his family’s debts and tuition/various fees.

He first made an anonymous donation to the hospital, requesting the money be used for anyone with serious spinal injuries that affected their mobility. Then, he paid for Seongwoo’s tuition, claiming to be a cousin doing it in his place because he was currently tight on money and didn’t wish to take out any high interest loans. Afterwards, he got to work on an email. Checking the time and that his messages had yet to have been read in their kakao chat, he saw that Seongwoo was still busy with classes or work. Daniel didn’t know since he had apparently been keeping his real schedules secret.

It was time to write the most difficult and important email in the history of his thirty plus years.

From Kang Daniel, CEO:

Dearest Ongsung Ongsung Ong Seongwoo,

I didn’t want to tell you this last night because we were having a great time and you know I don’t like sappy, sentimental moments like you do. Especially I hate the idea of crying or you crying in particular.

To get the worst news out bluntly, it turns out I will have to move to Seoul for a while. We are doing some deals there with a company that isn’t doing so hot and they need my direct assistance. I don’t want to ask you to wait for me. For now, we should put our relationship on hold. I think that is more fair and reasonable. I paid your tuition off. Consider that your severance pay.

Thanks for being with me this entire year. It’s been a wild, exciting ride, taking this journey of the sugar world with you. I hope you won’t forget me because I won’t forget you. You have helped me a lot and given me great memories. Thanks sincerely for all the sugar you’ve given me all these months. You’re the best baby in existence and you can never be replaced, I’m sure.

Best Regards,

Niel

 

Seongwoo apparently read the mail almost as soon as he received it but there was no response from him for hours. Daniel was too nervous about how angry and hurt he would be that he couldn’t eat the whole day and frequently went to the bathroom.

 

Reply from Ong Seongwoo:

Okay, that’s a lot to take in so I needed a few moments. Um…When you say put on hold, what exactly do you mean by that? Will we not see each other when you come back? How long do you have to be gone?

 

Reply from Kang Daniel:

A couple months at least. I think it’s better if we don’t see each other. Unless you want to be in the sugar business again, which I think you’ve tired of, no? You probably won’t get lucky finding someone young, kind, and attractive like me so it’s quite a risk for you. I hope in all honestly that you don’t start babying again if you can avoid it.

Get a respectable job (my company would gladly take you and I can certainly put in a good word), focus fully on enjoying your life outside of work, find someone you can truly love, someone more your own age because old men like me are too boring and lame to be with some hip, gorgeous, adventurous, kinky model.

 

Seongwoo:

What nonsense are you saying now? I hardly ever felt any age gap with us. You’re more adventurous and you’re not that lame haha.

Well, I hope that you have a good time in Seoul. It’s colder there, so even though you have a natural inner heating, wear jackets, scarves, and gloves. Be careful of a cold. Eat something besides ramyun, like actually cook because you can.

Maybe we can meet up and have a chat in the spring? I would like that anyway. By then I will be a different man.

Daniel:

Right, I’m sure you will be. An even better, mature, employed, independent and no longer broke man. Thank you for accepting this sudden news so graciously. I look forward to seeing you again sometime in the future. When the spring breeze has passed.

Seongwoo:

Okay, I’ll see you then, Daniel. Thanks for the memories. It has been a much more pleasant experience than I predicted. I won’t forget you. Take care…

Daniel:

You better not forget me or I will be sad haha. You can forget the hundreds of other guys, but your first and only Daddy isn’t allowed. After all that I’ve spoiled you with, I doubt that you really can. Your whole room is decorated with traces of me.

Seongwoo:

That is true. Maybe I should clean it up. It reeks of your cologne and sweat smell and then there’s really way too many seals I can hardly lay in my bed anymore haha.

Daniel:

Do what you want. Whatever Seongwoo wants, he gets. Whether he’s a sugar baby or not. Live honestly and do everything that you wish. Take care as well. Find someone new and be happy. Truly happy.

 

Seongwoo:

I was happiest with you though so I don’t want any of this fairytale to end. Truly…

(Seongwoo wrote this but never sent it. The confession reply was forever left to collect dust in the drafts section).

 

 

Over the next week, Seongwoo was in a daze. It was strange suddenly not getting calls or texts from someone that he’d been communicating with daily for months. Thinking of the loss—even if the break-up was amicable and in his mind he knew they had to do it eventually—made him extremely sad, especially at night. He regretted letting Daniel go so easily, and by email at that. How impersonal and wrong it was. But what was the use crying about spilled milk? It wasn’t like he could have done much when his Daddy said he needed to stop the contract which had been his decision to make in the first place.

The heart-broken ex-baby tried to keep himself busy throughout the day. He took more modeling jobs though he didn’t need the money, he put extra effort into his classes, he prepared for job interviews. He did anything he could think of including spending a lot of time with Jaehwan who was a sweetheart actually more concerned for his well-being than he needed to be.

Seongwoo wasn’t just acting strong though. No matter how sad and strange he felt with the gaping hole in his life after Daniel left, he was able to push his loneliness aside and hold back his tears (except for nights when he listened to some sad music) by simply moving on, focusing on what was right in front of him and in his future.

Jaehwan treated him like glass but he was more like an ice sculpture that looked fragile but had an strong, solid core. He appreciated how caring his friend was but he not only needed it once in a while. Sometimes it made him sadder because he would recall what was wrong, what was missing, why there was that little prick deep inside of him that he was usually good at ignoring.

As the weeks went on, Seongwoo--simply out of curiosity as he told Jaehwan and attempted to convince himself--called the company. He was connected to Jisung who could recognize his voice and might tell Daniel so he had to impersonate different characters. He merely asked if the boss was in but always hung up in the middle of being directed over to him. That was how he learned that Daniel was, in fact, still in Busan.

At first, Seongwoo thought it was possible that his trip was delayed or that he caught the CEO at an odd time when he was back visiting for a moment. Then, he concluded a fact that he disliked—Daniel must have made up the trip as a logical excuse to break up with him. He must have been bored or tired of him, wanted someone else like a girl or a younger version, or he just came to dislike the idea of paid companionship and set out to find his soulmate naturally.

It took Seongwoo a long time of consideration to figure out why he had paid his sister’s hospital bills when he could have simply paid the allowance twice like any other company did for severance pay. Daniel might have tried to hide it by keeping the name of the donor secret, but it was obvious to Seongwoo. Their family knew no-one as rich and generous as that. The bills were considerably pricy and on top of that bill, Daniel had paid his tuition as well, posing as his cousin.

In the end, the only conclusion that Seongwoo had come up with was that Daniel did it because he was simply to kind for his own good. A completely golden hearted man.

 

Funny how Daniel always calls me an angel when he is much more so. I was even considering Jaehwan’s idea of taking more money from him for a few months longer instead of confessing my feelings. Maybe it was a good idea that I didn’t confess or ask him to date me for real like I was considering.

In the end, I don’t think I really deserved him. No one does likely. Daniel is simply too good for anyone in the physical world.

 

 

Over the weeks, Daniel checked his phone constantly. He knew it was a long shot, but he couldn’t help anticipating that Seongwoo would message him at least once. To say that he missed him or casually ask how he was doing. Even discuss paying him back for the tuition he felt he owed him. He expected something. That turned to hope for some word from his ex. Anything.

He was heartbroken worse as the days went by and he found that his last email had been read but there was no response to it. As if Seongwoo had meant to message him back and then got busy and simply forgotten all about replying to him. The doubts that that one conversation he had overheard planted in his head sprouted and grew until he became almost completely convinced that money really had been more important to Seongwoo than him and that Seongwoo didn’t genuinely like him or meant all those sweet things he said, like about missing him or wishing Daniel could be in his life forever.

It had most likely been acting. Or else he would have sent something, wouldn’t he? How busy could he really be that he couldn’t at least say hello over the months?

Several times, Daniel almost sent a message first. He’d write out something in their kakao chat and then erase it. His stubbornness eventually won out over his feelings. He wanted Seongwoo to genuinely like and care for him a bit more than he did and he didn’t want to be the only one chasing foolishly. He had done that so many times already and it was humiliating and hurt his manly pride.

He anxiously waited for the day that Seongwoo messaged him. By the time that it finally came two months after they’d split up, however (in the form of a simple picture of some flower bouquet and the company he was now employed for), Daniel was so angry that he left him on read for a week as a form of childish revenge.

In the months that followed that confusing, difficult summer, they started messaging each other randomly every week a few times. They never called but they also didn’t delete each other’s numbers, thinking one day the other just might get up the courage and dare to, if the other might miss them and ask to meet up. Getting up the courage to send a funny meme or a video or a random picture of a sunset was one thing; asking to meet up or if the other man still thought of him and what were their real feelings then and now—that was another beast they hardly had time or energy to tackle while living in the corporate world.

At least they felt comforted by the fact that the end of their arrangement was amicable and they remained sort of friends. That meant there was a possibility of something happening again with them, someday. They had refused to fully shut the door between them. A sliver of light through a cracked-open door. Or so they desperately believed to get through their separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to do this! *ducks under a table ready for projectiles Please tell me you didn't cry? If you did... *passes boxes of tissues
> 
> This was my plan for the drama of this story. We had a good, fluffy, smutty run and things went really too well for them for a year. They should have just confessed openly when they had the chance (why are my characters so often like this, why do I make an ON that can't say what they're realing feeling until it's too late and they miss the timing yet again haha). I wanted to try something different with this angst. I tried to make the break up melancholy, calm, amicable, something mature and realistic. In the end, their insecurities got in the way and made them misunderstand each other. I wanted to break your hearts in a gentle, subtle way like the end of the year has brought to us and also give you hope by showing that they are still friends, still like each other, still are a part of their lives, and at least they are not a complete mess. This is the most mature ON I've written so I wanted them to have a mature 'end'. At least to the Sugar Daddy X Baby phase of their lives.
> 
> I hope that this hasn't made you too sad. There will only be this one angst chapter and I won't go into great detail about how they felt through the weeks after their break up just yet. I hope you all can have mercy and forgive me for at least not making some super dramatic break-up and going deeply into the charachters' misery in this story at least. I figure everyone has cried enough, that's why I posted this in January. Next update we are jumping into the future and things will be much more positive and hopeful. When the spring breeze passes~ (coming next week, not next Spring please do note haha).
> 
> Hang in there wannables. We will see them again together this month several more times. And we're already getting some rumors and solid news about the future of our eleven boys. Remember, they are graduating and this is not the END but the AND! I'll still be supporting them and writing here and there about ON in the early parts of this year at least. I hope to see many of you around still~
> 
> BTW I'm back from Europe. I had a good time, now it's back to work and job hunting.
> 
> <3 Raina


	16. My One Love, I'm Still Here...And You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst is over. ON reunite and all is right with the world! Uploaded early because of all the awesome ON moments at the GDAs. Let's start 2019 with good vibes while we still got times that our boys can be together and they're willing to feed our ship so heartily. These besties are so perfect together~ And thus I just had to unite them in my story and hope the good luck spreads through the rest of the year.

Two years and some days later

 

Seongwoo strolled along the tented booths, distracted by the fragrant cherry blossoms drifting along with the cool breeze permeating the heavily forested park. Thank heaven, Korea’s bitter winter passed and it was the middle of Spring again. His smile was bittersweet as he watched them gracefully dancing to the ground or landing on the plastic roofs of the booths.

He was currently at a Game Expo in Gwangju as a sort of ‘work in the field’ trip, but he had grown bored of it after an hour of wandering. He found the white and light pink blossoms much more entertaining for some reason. Spring was one of his favorite seasons because of them. He preferred Japan though. The blossoms there were bigger and most a vivid pink almost like bubblegum (the color of this one cosplay dress he had buried in a dusty box of toss-away items under his bed).

That brings to mind. I wonder what Daniel is up to? Is he in Japan right now? Possibly since he likes these too. What a great trip that was. If only magical time-turning hour glasses were real. That is exactly where I would teleport to. Back to the days of Ong Baby and Daniel Daddy's adventurous exploits in Hakone. 

Every once in a while even after all this time (okay, it was more than that if he were to be honest), Seongwoo thought of Daniel. He recalled the hundreds of memories while listening to music from that year just as he was doing then. That was more the reason for his smile just then. Along with the lyrics of one of his favorite songs. A song that always reminded him of Daniel. It was never much of a hit and the group that had sang it had long-since disappeared, but nonetheless it was precious, profoundly deep, and beautiful.

“One Love. I’ll be standing here. I’ll be here just like this. Next to you, forever~”

“Ironic how far we’ve grown apart since then…” the company worker thought aloud, softly sighing.

He stopped under a tree and looked down, kicking at a pile of white petals. He knew there were petals falling on his head but he didn’t mind that so much. They brought him comfort almost, like a warm, soft blanket, hiding the healed over scars inside of him.

It still hurt that things hadn’t gone the way that he’d wanted them to with his Daddy. He harbored no ill feelings for him. They were sort of friendly acquaintances even now. Exchanging e-mails around the holidays. Messages on Kakao used to happen here and there but over the months that had dwindled and eventually stopped.

He could never bring himself to erase Daniel’s contact information or their chat. He wasn’t sure what, but he was still expecting and waiting for something. For Daniel to someday call or message him, suggesting they start up the arrangement again, or at least to meet up and chat since they’d had yet to meet once.

That tiny speck of hope those emails brought was likely the reasons that Seongwoo had yet to have a successful relationship. He had dated around the previous year a few times but no man no matter how decent they were lasted more than a couple months. Everyone was boring compared to Daniel and what he had with them compared to what he’d once had with Daniel was completely inadequate. He couldn’t seem to settle for less though he told himself he eventually had to. Daniel would just have to be the one that got away. A year and a half of pining and waiting and occasionally wetting his pillow at night when he could not so easily fight off the memories and regret was far beyond enough. 

Telling himself he needed to accept it and move on was a lot easier than actually doing it, however. Just as opening up to anyone else the same way emotionally was now.

He closed his eyes and listened to the tune playing through his head phones, torturing himself by vividly picturing the red-headed, brilliantly smiling CEO he had once loved and not known how much until he was suddenly gone. Tears filled his eyes and he sniffled, trying to hold back from crying. Strange, it had been a long time since he’d missed Daniel to the point of feeling on the verge of tears, at least in the daytime amongst busy schedules. It must be the fault of this atmosphere and background music.

How I wish I could see my Daniel again...

“Oh? There’s a beautiful man under all these petals. Here I thought it was just a tree wearing clothes. How magnificently magical that the tree lives.”

Seongwoo’s head popped up and he stiffened. There was something familiar about the deep, warm tone and the feel of the hands in his hair. He almost didn’t dare to open his eyes, afraid that he was dreaming and that the figure would disappear once he did so. Which he desperately didn’t want. He wanted to hear so much more. However, it would be strange if this were not a dream and some kind stranger was talking to him. He would look like the weirdo of the century.

Seongwoo pulled out his headphones and forced his eyes open slowly, one heavy lid at a time. He had grown used to the darkness behind his lids the minutes he’d been standing in the shade of a cherry tree, having petals poured on top of his head and shoulders, coating him in a thick layer of white. It took twenty fluttering, rapid blinks for his eyes to focus in on the yellow, peach, black, and white, taller figure in front of him.

There his dream man was in the flesh, looking as gorgeous and perfect as a comic character come to life. Daniel two years after their break-up was taller and more handsome than he remembered, a bit thinner, his hair was dusty blonde, loose strands twitching and bending with the breeze flowing amidst them. He stood in front of Seongwoo with an amused, glimmering grin, his head cocked to the side, dark chocolate almond eyes watching him with curiosity and warmth. Seongwoo was frozen except for his heated cheeks, merely able to move his lips but only with witch to stammer.

“O-oh, i-it’s you…”

Daniel chuckled softly. The sound sent delicious, hot tingles down Seongwoo’s spine and coaxed a small, shy smile out of him which he bit down on nervously.

He felt like bursting out with excited glee and dancing amongst the downpour of petals, but he just barely pressed down the urge. He didn’t think it was a good idea to seem overly excited at seeing Daniel again. Not when Daniel was this level of calm and coherent.

That’s just unfair. Was I really the one who liked him more? Does he have someone else now that he’s crazy about so seeing me hardly affects him anymore? Wait, well, he is looking at me sweetly and he called me beautiful earlier so…A man can only hope. Though I had certainly not hoped to be so rudely outshined.

“Yes, it’s me. Did you not want me to appear in front of you? Would you have preferred a celebrity? Santa, perhaps?”

“Cinderella actually. She’s my role model. How on earth did she merely have to suffer walking a couple hours in glass slippers to snag a rich man and get a happily ever after?” Seongwoo found himself joking, a burst of bravery coming out from some hidden compartment inside him he hadn’t been aware of.

Maybe he could do this. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard. They could have a casual, friendly conversation like this was really no big deal and then go their own ways.

“Ah, right. Cinders. Well, she did have to do a lot of grimey physical labor and put up with a ton of nagging and bullying from her family. I don’t really envy her that.”

Seongwoo nodded and bit on his smiling lip, forcing nervous butterflies down. “True, true. So…um, what are you doing here?”

“Besides making sure an old Ongcheongie friend doesn’t get buried alive in flower petals?” Daniel quipped with a crooked grin as he reached over and swiped away the leftover petals from his shoulders and hair.

Seongwoo flushed, his heart skipping into overdrive at the sudden sweet touch.

“I’m here to check out the Expo as I do several times a year despite Jisung’s assistance that a CEO should really send someone else. It’s one of the rare times I get to work outside of the office or a meeting room so I thrive on the moments when they slip by. How about you?”

“I’m here representing my company. I learned about this place last minute through a friend and I quickly made a team of whoever was avaiable with whatever we had samples or extras of. We have our own little booth and I was just wandering the premises out of boredom since there's not much activity there.” Feeling self-conscious, he shook his head to fling the rest of the petals forming a crown around his head off.

Daniel took one of the petals from his hair and put it behind his ear. “Ah, I see. I’m curious what company snagged you. Though I was bummed to see you didn’t even try for mine. Did I treat you that badly?”

Seongwoo willed himself not to stare at the pout of those plush, ever so kissable lips for more than a few seconds.

“No, no. I just…” Seongwoo shook his head and hands, making the name tag around his neck jiggle.

I just didn’t want to risk running into you frequently and having the heart break and missing you drive me insane. I couldn’t risk that when it seemed clear that you didn’t want to be with me, for whatever reason. Even if that company is great and even if I honestly wanted to see you even once, I couldn’t risk falling deeper into misery than I already was after you left with those excuses. Of course, if my memory serves me correctly, you treated me fabulously which is why I'm in such a rut with my love life. 

“They offered me a good salary and benefits. Your company isn’t the only great one in Korea. Plus, the interview process is quite extensive and competitive.” Seongwoo was proud of himself for his ability to play cool and even smirk with his angsty thoughts.

“Ah, I guess that’s true. Well, they’re lucky to have you, wherever it is. Did you notice anything different about me? I’m blonde!”

Seongwoo chuckled as Daniel pointed to himself with a brilliant smile and went ‘tah-dah’. He was thirty-three but in that moment he still seemed more like thirteen or younger. Daniel was and forever would be a choding, it seemed. Somehow Seongwoo liked that a lot. From what he gathered from this light chat and the jokes flowing between them, the puppy eyes and huge, unhindered grins, Daniel hadn’t changed much inwardly at all.

“That was pretty much the first thing I noticed obviously.”

You cute dork, he added in his head. It wouldn’t be appropriate for an employee to insult a CEO of a rival company. Who knew, if he got laid off from this company he might someday be forced to rely on Daniel to get into his company for a decent job since there weren’t that many gaming companies doing well in their country these days.

Daniel’s handsome, bright face sunk like a droopy basket hound. Seongwoo smothered a laugh with the back of his hand at the cute yet funny expression.

“Am I too old to pull it off? You said I looked good blonde.”

Seongwoo teased, “That was when you are in your twenties. I think you’re the only middle-aged man who’s bleached his hair I’ve ever seen.”

Daniel pretended like he’d been shot with an arrow right in the heart. Seongwoo played along, shooting a few more savage mini arrows until Daniel was on his knees, writhing in pain. He ducked his head and dropped his arms after making some strangled, gurgling sounds. Seongwoo chuckled as he tapped the ‘dead man’s’ shoulder.

“Just kidding, Daniel. It suits you. There’s not really such a thing as ‘too old’ for a certain hair style. It either suits you or it doesn’t. Sorry, you’re not THAT middle-aged yet,” he comforted softly, feeling a bit bad.

He recalled that Daniel had always been a bit sensitive about his age and not wanting to look older than it. He looked amazing blonde. It wasn’t as good as the red hair, but then again, Seongwoo had a lot of fond memories with that version of Daniel in particular because after he’d dyed his hair was when things started getting wild between them. He wasn’t going to let his mind wander down that tempting, sinful path though. Not today anyway.

Daniel jumped immediately, suggesting that his bones hadn’t lost an inch of their vitality. He was still a lot more graceful and full of energy than Seongwoo could ever hope to be.

“Well, that’s good to hear. You still have a funny way about giving compliments, I see, Ong Seongwoo. It appears they still pack a loud of healing power as well.”

Seongwoo merely melted on the spot. The way that his name sounded on those plush, cherry colored lips, the way that the CEO’s tongue rolled around every syllable like he was tasting or caressing it—it was just lovely. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and moan as it rang through his brain. God, had he missed the way this man said his name.

“Seongwoo? You okay? You’re awfully spacey. Maybe you caught something with the way the seasons change? I think I remember you being weak to that. If you have a pollen allergy, you really shouldn’t be around all these flowers. The wind will blow that stuff right into your nostrils and you will sneeze your superior brains out, you know,” Daniel scolded lightly as he pulled him by the elbow away from the tree.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure the exact reason for his furious blush—the touch or the repeat of his name from his ex he clearly still had a thing for and possibly would always have until his dying day.

“Um…can you stop saying my name for a few moments? I haven’t seen or spoken to you directly in over two years. And with this being just all out of the blue, I’m finding myself a bit…overwhelmed.”

Seongwoo realized too late that he had made a mistake in confessing that particular thing to Daniel as soon as he saw the impish smirk stretch across his devilishly handsome face. That turned him into the Sexiest CEO of the Year (of course it didn’t help at all that he was in a suit). He might have looked at Daniel’s Instagram pictures here and there (way more than his pride would again allow him to admit to). However, a picture couldn’t compare to how truly sexy the man was in the flesh. What’s worse, it was still this odd, addicting, unique sort of cute sexy that drove him mad. The man was nearing thirty-four years old. How was that even possible?

“Ah, really, Seongwoo? Why would you feel like that, Seongwoo? Hey Seongwoo, have you seen this game design yet? I was thinking that it looked so good that ‘ah, it must have been done by Ong Seongwoo the Great Designer himself.’ I’m right, Seongwoo? It’s yours, isn’t it, Seongwoo?”

Daniel led him along the various colorful booths with their posters, pamphlets and displays.

“Stop it, Daniel, please! God damn, you’re just as evil and obnoxious as ever!” Seongwoo whined, using the arm that wasn’t linked with Daniel’s to smack his chest in frustrated embarrassment.

Oh god, it still feels so firm. I should NOT have touched the body of a God. 

His heart raced and his body heated with sparks of tingly desire shooting through his every nerve and setting fire to his pores. Daniel was still fit apparently and Seongwoo could recall every finely cut inch of his sculpted body like he’d seen it mere minutes ago instead of hundreds of days. His face flamed as his mind skipped down that sinful path he’d narrowly avoided earlier.

“Your reactions are cute as ever, that’s all. I do think that I’ve gotten worse over the years. Jisung hasn’t been enough to keep me under control. I need a sweetie with an inner secret dominate,” Daniel responded with a flirty wink that made butterflies he thought were long ago permanently hibernating/dead dance around wildly.

Seongwoo merely blubbered like a fish out of water, face going strawberry. 

“Wow, just look at this splendid work. I’ve never seen such incredible, unique designs. They are so elegant yet full of detail and really take you into the future while still showing bits of the golden age of classic game worlds. Don’t you think? I wonder who made this and that company is extremely lucky to have that incredible designer…”

They had stopped at a booth that was familiar to Seongwoo because of course he had designed half of the pictures on those posters and hand-outs. It was his company where he was one of the stars of the game world and character designing team.

“It’s my company and these ones are my designs…” he admitted with half pride, half bashfulness.

Daniel looked away from the poster and straight at him with a huge, cheeky grin. “I knew it was you, of course. I already saw a while ago what company you worked for. It was at the bottom of your email actually. I knew months before even without Jisung telling me.”

“Ah, you did? That’s right, I think it is…”

Seongwoo’s face heated as bright red as a cherry. It was incredibly humiliating that he had forgotten that. Daniel had known all along and planned this little joke out. That’s the reason why he had not asked earlier. Here Seongwoo had been secretly upset that it seemed Daniel had little interest in learning about his life and how he was doing.

“I could say a ton of bad things since it is a rival company, but I won’t do that because I happen to know that it’s a worthy one. If I had to choose the second-best place for you to spend fifty hours regularly of your week at, then this would be the place. It’s pretty rare for someone unexperienced just out of college to get in though. You are truly impressive, Seongwoo. Great job. I’m proud of you.”

Seongwoo felt like his insides swelled and warmed at the praise and the gentle pat on his shoulder much more than it should.

“It’s not such a big deal…” he muttered, feeling bashful.

His hot fingers squeezed Seongwoo’s flesh, burning through his clothes in the best of ways. “It is. Don’t you dare sell yourself short. You know that is one of the things I absolutely won’t stand for. You are deserving of an entire train load of praise. I’m sorry that I was too busy to take you out and congratulate you.”

Were you really busy? I’m pretty sure it’s rare that you had even a full day of being busy.

Unless his company had drastically changed. Seongwoo knew, however, that his company was as successful as ever. The popularity of Daniel’s company hadn’t dropped a bit but rather continued to gradually rise.

“Ah, I was in Seoul often back and forth as well. When I was free, it wasn’t really when I was around here.”

I checked that too. There’s no such thing as a branch in Busan and whenever I called, you were always in the office.

Why are you lying to me with all of these excuses anyone could easily see through after a tiny bit of background checking, Kang Daniel? Are you worried the truth will hurt me? Or are you ashamed about how you paid off all my debts and then ditched me for no apparent reason? Really, what in the hell was even going on with you back then? I need to find out today somehow. This pining, one-sided crush can’t go on forever or I’m going to die alone at this rate.

“Seems you are upset about it. Damn, I figured so. Why don’t I make up for the lost time right now? You probably can’t afford to be away from your team long enough to have lunch but there’s a café just down the street that looks like the sort of nice vibe for a chat. Just how you like. What do you say?”

Seongwoo had not actually been sulking but turned blank faced while thinking about how he absolutely needed to jump on a chance to meet Daniel in the future. Thus, when the offer was presented much sooner than he thought it would come, he agreed vehemently without even listening to the full sentences.

“Yes, let’s go!” he interrupted eagerly with a beaming smile, turning on his heel toward the exit of the park where the Expo was taking place.

 

 

The café they silently walked to (awkwardly glancing at each other and breaking into laughter for no reason) was decorated with a variety of plants so it almost felt like they were in a picnic in some clean, fresh forest. Seongwoo gave a nod of approval and Daniel felt like he was able to relax.

“Go ahead and have a seat first wherever you feel the coziest. Shall I get you the usual, Seongwoo-ssi?”

Seongwoo rose up one hand to cover his smile as he awkwardly laughed. “You may. If you promise to stop speaking so formally. It’s weird using suffixes after everything that we’ve been and done and know about each other…” he drifted off, bashfully looking at the ground and scratching his neck.

Daniel let out a familiar dorky laugh and scratched under his chin, less fluffy than Seongwoo recalled cheeks tinting red. “Ah, right. Sorry about that. I think it’s my habit I slip into when I feel awkward. Being here reminds me of our first meeting. You are even wearing pink.”

Seongwoo's shirt was pink and white thin stripes that worked both for casual settings and work settings. With his black leather bag made gave off the feeling of a college student at a job fair.

Seongwoo hummed as he looked down. “Ah, so I am. I didn’t even think about it. When I woke up, I saw cherry blossoms out my window and I felt like just wearing this color. Is that suit…?”

Daniel was dressed sharply in a fit, swaggy black suit of fine cloth and elegant design, crips white dress shirt, and classic black tie. The look was like a spy in the James Bond series--chic, confident, and an air of mystique.

“Armani, yes, ironically enough,” Daniel snickered. For a long while they stood in the middle of the café entrance, filled with nostalgia, their expressions soft and amused.

“Pink’s still your color. It flatters you. You’re even prettier than a bunch of blossoms in full bloom.”

“As cheesy as ever. You still look like the statue of a God in Armani suits.”

“You clearly still have a thing for suits, I see. Your heart is pumping out of your chest and your eyes are blazing.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and snorted. “Whatever, they are not.”

Daniel smirked wickedly, almond eyes twinkling with mischief. “They are too,” he argued childishly.

“You don’t have super powers with which to know that, come on. Take away your suits and big head, you’re just an ordinary man whose obsessed with heroes.”

“Oh, but I do have amazing god-given gifts. I just keep them in control until I get the one I want in private. You know them I suppose better than anyone.”

Seongwoo snickered, flushing and chewing on his lip, his stomach turning at the compliment and the familiar honest, appreciative look in the sweet man’s eyes. The way that Daniel looked and spoke to him had hardly changed, it seemed. Not had his winking ability. 

They time traveled for a moment and all the previous awkwardness and darker emotions hidden surrounding their auras faded. Seongwoo felt pleased by that. This was precisely what he missed—this banter and flirtiness that came naturally and how he just felt so happy and comfortable around Daniel. Why couldn’t he have this with someone who was actually available to date in a normal way?

“Who says I recall any of those ‘gifts’? I was under contract. I could have been faking to boost your ego anytime, by the way. Never forget that,” Seongwoo divaishly commented over his shoulder as he walked away with a cool, swaying stride.

Daniel was left to sulkily pout while watching him go away, mulling over what he had said. That was something that Daniel had always feared surely, that his baby was faking feeling good during sex just to keep his Daddy pleased (which was part of the job description surely but he still didn’t like dishonesty or any fakeness in relationships).

Seongwoo was of course just messing with him as a way to completely block off that topic. Talking about their intimate moments brought about vivid memories and made him hot. How could he possibly have a normal yet alone deeper conversation with the sexy CEO that was the man of his dreams, the ‘one that got away and never could forget’ otherwise? Which he seriously felt needed to happen today. They needed to have ‘the talk’ which they had never had all those times that they should have during their sugar couple period. It was two years overdue.

Thankfully that friendly banter and the way that Seongwoo cut off the past naughty excursions from their topic list helped to create a comfortable vibe from then on. They chatted about light, casual, everyday topics that any friends would discuss after seeing each other after a long absence. Seongwoo fiddled with his cup holder and bit at the straw in his warm caramel macchiato, sipping slowly here and there.

Daniel loosely held his iced Americano right on the coldest part, bent the straw, and talked to Seongwoo with a smile and direct eye contact while resting his head on his fist. They appeared at ease and close. No costumers in that café they bet would be able to tell they were exes incredibly nervous and cautious about every word they said and look they shared, reading the other’s emotions and thoughts like sleuths to figure out how next to proceed to go in the direction of their own agendas.

The next place where their talks went was a little bit more personal and touchier but a nice transition.

Daniel joked, “Why did you have to become a rival of mine? I wished that you would have blessed my company with your amazing art skills and innovative ideas. We could really use someone like you. The design team is a real bore. I bet you would brighten up that whole floor.”

Seongwoo admitted that he liked very much where he was and joked that the atmosphere and design of the building and interior itself suited him better. Then, he added in a more serious note that he boldly forced himself to just toss out and see what happened.

“I wanted to go to your company but after we br—um, after our contract was fulfilled, I figured it wasn’t a good idea to keep bumping into you again. Possibly falling for your incredible charms, enticing you into another strange relationship, and causing some humongous scandal that lost you profits and the respect of your employees and fans.”

“That wouldn’t matter so much. These days more than worried about scandals happening even in the case of some attractive underling working for me, I’m worried about my future. I’ve got so much love to give and the only ones I have to give it to are still my mom and my four cat sisters. I’m going to be forty eventually and some lonely cat ajussi that talks to himself all the time. I’m tempted to make a much bigger offer to steal you for those selfish purposes. What’s the terms of your contract?” Daniel pressed with a playful smile, leaning in closer.

Seongwoo instinctively leaned forward as well, smirking and feeling like he wanted desperately to flirt and couldn’t control his tongue much longer.

“Oh, I don’t think you could so easily meet let alone beat these terms.”

“Try me.”

Seongwoo bit down on his quivering lip to stop himself from smirking. Oh, the innuendos he could go with and shouldn’t. Which he really, really shouldn't...

“I have. Meh.” He shrugged, putting on a disinterested expression.

Daniel looked shocked and then offended. “Meh?” he parroted with a laugh in disbelief. “You would describe me as ‘meh’?”

“Yup. Meh. Three stars out of five. Anyways, for starters. My company pays for all my meals and they let me clock off exactly at six. I never work overtime or on weekends. They pay for any trips as well, in full. On top of my comfortable salary.”

It took a few more moments for Daniel to recover from the wound to his pride.

“That’s the basics of a good company. We do the same. In our company, we also cover you for twenty different restaurants around the area we work at if you don’t feel like eating at the cafeteria inside. And what else in these terms are so impressive?” Daniel gestured for him to go on, back to leaning in curiously and looking like he was brimming over with confidence(probably a bluff unless he was also now recalling the cries, screams and wanton moans the CEO had once enduced from him).

“The company has great facilities. Our chairs have a built-in massage system. We have vending machines inside each room. I can even get ramyun from there.”

“Oh, really?” Daniel faltered there, surprised and impressed. “I didn’t know you could do that…”

Seongwoo smirked, confident that he was winning this game though he was making up lies. “They give us umbrellas, fans, humidifiers, tissues, towels, golden name plaques. Anything we need and ask for.”

“I can do that. My massages are better than those chairs, I have been told personally. What can I give you that they aren’t giving you already? As a business man, anyway.”

The atmosphere had charged up a bit when he’d left his first sentence hanging and Seongwoo’s mind had traveled naughty directions yet again. Daniel hadn’t intended that this time, seeing as he flushed and grinned sheepishly behind the lid of his coffee he used to hide behind.

Seongwoo recovered, coolly tapping on his pointed chin.

“Hmm, they haven’t given me my own car or a private helicopter. That’s a must. I still do modeling on occasion and have to fly to other areas plus the business trips. This country has such horrible traffic. It would be nice if inside the building we had a place to de-stress, like a sauna and skin beauty parlor.”

“Consider those things done. I can’t promise to give a helicopter to everyone but you can freely use mine since these days I don’t use it often.”

Seongwoo laughed hard for a minute, finally pulling down his actor mode. “Daniel, I was just messing with you. How could you agree to such ridiculous terms?”

Daniel shrugged, sitting back and simply watching the brunette amidst his giggle fits with an amused smile. “Well, in my defense, you were obviously testing me. I couldn’t appear shaken up by anything. Did I prove myself? That I consider you a very valuable person?”

Seongwoo nodded, holding a hand over his mouth, attempting to get full control of his laughter. He indeed had been trying to see if Daniel considered him worthy of spending massive amounts and going out of his way to perform impossible tasks. It was flattering that he’d so quickly and honestly agreed to his demands.

“I’m still not switching companies.”

Daniel’s puppy face turned cutely sulky. “Aw~ I knew that but the rejection still hurts.”

Seongwoo’s hands went to his coffee, handsome face smirking and mischievous. “You’ll get used to it.”

Daniel merely laughed in disbelief. “Wah, how is it that the years and financial stability have made you brattier?”

“I guess I just have more confidence now that I’m satisfied with my life and am not at all relying on others. My family also has zero debts and I do what I want with the money I make.”

It was hypnotizing to Seongwoo when he made deep, throaty sounds and played with his lips. “Hmm. And what is it that you do with that money?”

“I buy art to put in my apartment. I buy the newest, upgraded technology. I have my own apartment now which I bought all new furniture for. Though Jaehwan moved into the same apartment complex because he couldn’t stand to be far away from me after many years of meeting often. I shop and eat out a lot.”

“Hmm, I don’t hear any mentions of a boyfriend or dating there. Am I to presume the impossible that you’re single?” Daniel commented with an impish, pleased grin.

Seongwoo’s face heated and he avoided eye contact. He fiddled with the cup of coffee, picked it up, took a long sip, put it down, and then fiddled with it some more. He attempted to stall time since he had no idea how to answer this question.

He muttered, “It’s not like I’m always single. You caught me between boyfriends, a bad time. I’ve dated around, of course. Men have needs and I don’t believe in living in the past so…”

“Ah, so you DO date, but you don’t spend money on them much? Were there more sugar daddies after me?” Daniel asked curiously, a hint of discomfort in his face and his smile faded.

“No, no, no. Once was enough,” Seongwoo quickly stated with a soft laugh. “More than enough.”

That’s the understatement of the century.

Daniel’s attractive grin was back, gaze turning incredibly warm. Seongwoo looked down at his coffee again, flicking the straw and cursing himself for looking at that moment. He wasn’t ready to talk about their past just yet and bring up all the great memories that made him regret losing his first and only Daddy.

“Maybe this is TMI between ex..people like us, I mean, but I'm going to say it anyeay since I'm the honest sort. I just dated normal guys. No models, no daddies. Some from school, some from my office, some I met at a café or a bar, some friends of Jaehwan he introduced me to as well to get me out the cobwebbed attic, as he put it. I spent money and so did they equally. Just dinner and movies and cafes, the usual. Nothing ridiculously fancy like you can do.”

“I appreciate the honesty. I feel the same and there should be no TMI between us. So, what happened with them? If I may ask. Of course, if you’re uncomfortable telling an ex anything though he’s just asking purely out of curiosity to keep the conversation going—”

“None of the relationships lasted long,” Seongwoo interrupted the embarrassed, nervous rambling of the blushing CEO, fighting back an amused smile at how cute he was just then. “I found them boring after a while and broke up with them. Things just weren’t working out. I wanted something…particular. And they didn’t bring that into the relationship. So, I decided I wouldn’t waste my time if I didn’t think they were ‘the one’.”

“Ah, the one,” Daniel parroted, nodding. “I’m in the same boat. Searching for someone special but no luck so far.”

“I am sorry to hear we are in the same boat in this case. So , um…how about you? Still in the sugar business?” Seongwoo asked with an awkward tone to his voice.

Daniel snorted and smirked. “No, like you said, once was more than enough. I doubted that I could find a better baby than my first.”

Seongwoo smiled serenely around the straw he sipped on, looking deep into Daniel’s eyes. They seemed sincere. His chest swelled. Well, at least Daniel had likely not broken up with him because he wanted someone else or because he’d done something wrong. He at least had kept up a good impression until the very end.

“I’ve been blind dating with women. Not like a marriage meeting, good god no. I don’t think I’ll ever be brave enough to consider going down that way again. Just for fun. Nothing serious. I haven’t even really had an official girlfriend in ages.”

Oh, good to hear. So, you left me but actually I’m the one that’s doing better when you look at it that way.

Of course, Seongwoo didn’t say that outloud. It was rude to brag considering they had a mutual break-up and remained something like friends all this time. No one was really a winner when relationships crumbled anyway. They both lost something and hurt surely, in their own ways.

Daniel’s gaze was almost sad, secretive. Seongwoo felt like he could relate to whatever he was thinking and feeling right then. He felt sympathetic but couldn’t keep the eye contact long—it affected him too intensely.

“Ah, that’s unfortunate. You are a great boyfriend with a lot to offer someone. Are you scared to fall in love?”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that. It’s more like I just felt like the person that’s going to able to treat me right that I can sacrifice my energy on is someone that I’m going to love almost instantly after a few dates.”

Seongwoo snorted. “You believe in something like love at first sight and soulmates still? At your age? Ridiculous. You really are such a naïve child.”

Daniel sounded partially offended. “Hey, now. You don’t get to give love advice here after all the hearts you’ve broken. What sort of thing are you looking for then? What’s your soulmate?”

“Hmm, I’ve never really believed in that. But the kind of person that’s perfect for me…Hmm, I guess I would know by how I act around them.

Do they make me comfortable? Do my walls naturally come down? Do I feel like being myself? Do they make me want to have a ‘forever’? Can I picture us growing old together? Do I find myself missing them when we’re apart and thinking of them often even when I’m busy? Do we end up syncing and mimicking actions unintentionally?

I don’t feel like I’ve found someone like that yet. That’s what I want. Maybe that’s my idea of a soulmate. The guys I was with were fun and nice. In the end though, I couldn’t open myself up or feel any sense of attachment to them. They wanted to be serious, but I was always just joking around and wanting to have fun. As soon as they talked about taking it to the next level, I ditched them.

Maybe I’m scared to open up and love someone? Maybe I feel like I’m not worth it or that they won’t care for me once they know everything about me…”

The atmosphere had suddenly turned sober as Seongwoo rambled, lost in his own self-evaluating thoughts. Daniel’s arm reached for his hand but stopped, lying an inch away from the brunette’s fingertips. Seongwoo stared there, drumming his fingers, itching to feel the other’s hand and see if it was as soft, warm, and big as he remembered. He recalled that every time they held hands it just felt right in a way that was different with others he’d dated. He grew curious about if time had any affect on that.

Daniel’s voice was soft and husky, almost choked with emotions that Seongwoo couldn’t define, “That’s rather sad to hear, Seongwoo. I felt before that you were insecure about your looks. But scared to be yourself? Scared to let someone get close to you? Scared to genuinely like someone? Hmm, I never got that sort of feeling with you. There wasn’t much distance between us even from the first month. It’s intriguing you became like that. Almost like someone you were in love with scarred you…”

Seongwoo smiled bitterly, the words slipping out without much thought as he found the perfect timing he’d been searching for, “Well, that’s pretty much it. I did get hurt by someone I loved.”

Daniel’s brows furrowed and he appeared both hurt and confused. “Why did you lie then? About not having anyone you were serious about? So, there was someone after me…”

Seongwoo chuckled. “No, you dummy. There wasn’t anyone after you that I was serious about.”

“Then…what? I don't get it. Wait, why’d you call me a dummy?” Daniel pouted.

Seongwoo merely smiled in this sad yet soft way, staring at him with his head cocked. “You really didn’t know then, I guess. I have to spell it out for you, I see. Since you’re forever Daniel the Dense.

The one that I was in love with that left me with this scar that makes it hard to open up and trust someone again was you, Daniel. I was in love with my daddy, Kang Daniel, and it was very wrong of me to be. Since I couldn’t admit to it, sure I would lose him. At one point, I thought maybe he felt the same and I was about to suggest we call the arrangement off and then out of the blue, he disappeared. Broke up with me very abruptly and insensitively in an email.”

Daniel groaned, putting his hand in his hands. Silence stretched out between them. Seongwoo felt a jumble of feelings as he watched the CEO suffer on his own, the most prominent feeling being relief. Three years it took but he’d finally said his feelings to the man in person which he’d never thought possible. At least it was finally out in the open and the weight lifted off his shoulders.

He had spilled the tea and made a mess of their rocky friendship. Daniel of course would not take it well. He was not greeted with claps and joyous leaps as expected. The ex-baby got up almost to flee, his heart scars aching anew and tears burning the back of his eyeballs when Daniel's voice stopped him.

 

“I’m such an idiot, Seongwoo. All I can say is I’m sorry. And attempt to explain myself at least. I overheard you talking to Jaehwan about something the night before. From that, I presumed—incorrectly, obviously—that I was burdening you because of our relationship. I thought that you wanted to break up with me but you were stuck there because you still needed money.”

Seongwoo absently nodded as he thought back to that conversation. He supposed the meaning was vague without background context.

“Ah, so that’s why. You must have heard when I was telling Jaehwan that I was planning on telling you something and putting an end to our relationship as it was and he was stopping me because of money for my sister’s operation. That’s how you knew about her and why you paid. To set me free. Because you thought I was faking liking you for my family.”

“Yes, that’s why…”

Seongwoo’s hands pressed into the cup as irritation surged up through him.

“Did you really have to make up something though? I called in several times to check where you were. Jisung told me each time that you were in Busan still. I found out easily that there was never a second branch in Seoul by the way. Didn’t you think that it would hurt when I found that out? You really could have used a better cover up. Or you could have just said that you didn’t want to be in that kind of relationship anymore. I would have figured out that something was wrong and explained to you that I had real feelings and I wanted a real relationship too…”

Daniel raked his hand through his golden locks, looking glum yet grudgingly attractive as hell.

“Right. It’s such a shame. What an unnecessary two years of hurt from a misunderstanding. I used that as an excuse because it seemed reasonable. I wanted us to end without a fight, even if I was hurt thinking that another person was just using me for money. I liked you so much that I thought at least I wanted to be friends with you and chat from you here and there. I felt like I just had to have you in my life somehow.”

Seongwoo sighed and Daniel did the same after, rubbing his now aching head.

Seongwoo commented with slow, deadpan speech as he stared down at the table, “It’s indeed a shame. At least I understand why you said about the trip now. It wasn’t fully a bad idea I guess. That was the best break-up I’ve ever had, I suppose. Though it still hurt, especially after I found out you lied and started conjuring up ideas why you would. I thought that you had grown tired of me and wanted someone else. I thought I had done something wrong or that I was being tossed aside for a younger, different model.”

Daniel began sputtering nonsense sounds, appearing astounded.

“ME leave YOU for someone else? That’s the craziest idea I’ve ever heard, Seongwoo. That’s your insecurities getting ahold of you. I told you that you are the most perfect being in the universe, did I not? I was serious. I was seriously in love with you. Hopelessly whipped. I spent a fortune on you. I let you do certain unspeakable things to me. I showed you every fear and vulnerability, quirk and kink I had. My mom and cats met you as well. That’s as good as a proposal in my books.”

Face heating, Seongwoo fumbled for oxygen and then for words which he nearly failed to find in both cases.

“Er…what can I say to that? I just always thought and still think now that I wasn’t good enough for you. Your status, looks, personality and all.”

The atmosphere felt much different after the misunderstandings were cleared up. They discussed things until they’d pretty much confessed everything that they’d been feeling around their days together and moved through how hard it was for them to get through the break-up with the one they loved but thought didn’t care for them that much back. Things turned more light-hearted and they were able to joke.

“Wah, I can’t believe how stupid you were.”

“I can’t believe how stupid YOU were.”

“You were worse though.”

“No, definitely the dunce crown’s gotta go to you in this case. You terribly misconstrued every sentence that I said that night.”

Their friendly banter when on like that for a while, laughter spilling out of their grinning lips. Daniel looked at his hands, his thumb stroking the table top nearby as if he wanted to comfort him with touch but didn't dare.

“Wasn’t it really hard for you though, Seongwoo? You had school, your sister’s recovery, your job interviews going on at the time I so stupidly left you. I couldn’t have chosen worse timing.”

“It wasn’t…Okay, yes I cannot lie to you, as usual. It was hard. But I kept myself busy and I had Jaehwan to keep me strong and to rant on. I barely even cried. Just cursed at you and beat up my seal doll after every time that I called your office and found out you were NOT in Busan as you had said,” he admitted with a soft, bittersweet smile.

Daniel frowned with a sympathetic look. “I despise the fact you cried at all because of me seriously. I’m impressed by how mature you’ve become in such a short time though, Seongwoo. To be able to even get through a break-up without making a mess of your life. Even coming out stronger, smarter, wiser, more successful, hotter…”

Seongwoo’s head popped up from the empty cup he was fiddling with, biting into the center of his lip. “You think I’m hotter?”

“Obviously. Can’t you see your sexy, manly charisma is making me shake and shrink over here?” Daniel joked, slipping down the seat and visibly quivering in fear.

Seongwoo scoffed, kicking his foot lightly under the table at the childish act. “You’re so full of it. Thank you though. I do think that I look and act more like a grown-up.”

Daniel nodded several times in agreement. “Indeed you do. You even wear suits every day.”

“I still take the subway to work though. I’m saving up for a car.”

“Ah, I can imagine it now. You cruising the road in your suits, checking your Rolex to see that you’re late, then swerving through the traffic like in Fast and Furious.”

Seongwoo snorted and shook his head, giving the CEO a helpless look. “Have you not ever driven in the morning? The traffic is horrendous. If I try to do any swerving, I’ll be on top of other cars and then that’s the last day I’ll be driving. Then I’ll be paying the insurance company tooth and nail, if I’m lucky to survive the accident.”

“True, but I can still imagine it. You look the coolest when you’re driving, especially when you’re backing up and parking. Wait, that’s second to modeling. You said you still do that?”

“Sure, I do. You know it. Don’t try and play coy with me, Daniel. I’ve seen you like almost every photo on my Instagram,” Seongwoo teased playfully.

Daniel sheepishly smiled and laughed in a dorky way, scratching at his ear in embarrassment. “Oh, you saw that, did you? Somehow seeing as you never responded to people’s comments, I thought that you weren’t checking it.”

“Aigoo, this dumb grandpa. You really don’t think much for someone who managed to become one of the youngest CEO’s in the world, you know? It’s a miracle your company is still standing.”

“Cheeky brat, I will do you a  favor and overlook that elderly comment. That my company is even standing still is 80% because of Jisung. He nips my stupidest ideas. Like he tried to stop me from sugaring because he was sure that it would cause damage to our company.”

“Luckily we never got caught then.” Matching wicked smirks and flushed tints appeared on their faces.

“Right, very lucky. Jisung would have lorded his giant nose over me about it for decades. He just loves being able to prove me wrong and say ‘I told you so.’”

“I get that. I’m that way as well.”

Daniel nodded in agreement, crossing his arms. “Yeah, you are. In ways, you’re like him. That’s why you’re such tight nit friends now.”

Seongwoo’s doe eyes widened in a pretty fashion. Daniel couldn’t blink for a moment either, overwhelmed by how he felt seeing that look on the as ever gorgeous man.

“Oh, you knew about that? Tch. Jisung was supposed to keep it secret,” the younger commented in irritation.

“I caught him messaging you and sending updates about me as well as pictures of me working. I know that you were spying on me through him as well. You’re not friends with Jisung because you like him but more so you can use him, right? To find out about me and see that your life is going much more splendidly. Or was it to check on if I’m working hard or being careful about my health? Or perhaps you just missed me and wanted to see my handsome face?”

Seongwoo looked away from the devilishly handsome blonde wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, chewing on his straw and smirking. “No comment.”

“I tried to get Jisung to tell me things about you. That jerk. He refuses to tell me anything. Even though we’re best friends.”

“He’s probably worried, that’s all. That you’ll do something stupid again.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Like get back into sugaring? Ask for you to sign a contract? Why would I do that again? I just wanted to know how you were doing since you post such random pictures and only selfies on your Instagram and then you’re pretty vague about your life and distant seeming in emails. I can banter with you but I can’t ask you seriously about your life. It is impossibly infuriating.”

Seongwoo smiled sweetly, thinking that was the cheesiest, most precious thing he’d heard from a man in years. It wasn’t meant to be a line but it worked wonders like the best of them. He was growing weaker. He hated to admit that Jaehwan was possibly right--he would always have a soft spot for and only for his Daddy.

“What did you want to know?”

“Well, thankfully I met you today so I was able to ask pretty much everything I was curious about. I just wanted to know little things like how work was and if you were happy, that’s all.” The CEO looked cool when he shrugged those broad, muscular shoulders.

“Sure, I’m decently happy. The only thing that’s really in the dumps is my love life. But I’ve learned a long time ago to live without it. It’s best if you go through every day just doing what you want and enjoying your independence and doing little things you love, not expecting someone to waltz into it and make you ten times happier.”

Daniel’s smile faltered with a taste of bittersweetness. Seongwoo desperately wanted to know what he was thinking about because he was sure it was related to him and their past. “That would be nice though, wouldn’t it? If only romance was like in the movies.”

Our romance was just like in the movies, sweet Niel. Too bad that we stupidly ruined it by not being honest with each other. What a depressing thought. I should steer away from talking more about this. It’s spilled milk. No more use in us crying over it. We should enjoy the moment while we’re still comfortable.

“Right. Speaking of movies, have you seen that new Marvel movie about…”

 

 

Daniel and Seongwoo spent several hours in the café past the time they had originally planned. Rather than cutting their time short before they had run out of things to talk about, Seongwoo merely told his coworkers to clean up the booth and leave without him, promising to make it up however they thought was suitable later. He simply said that he had some emergency situation and would need to be away.

Eventually, the baristas told them they needed to clean up and they were forced to go out. Daniel had dinner plans so they made a promise to grab a meal together some other time. They also promised to not be such strangers. No longer would they talk by formal email but they would bring back to life their long-ago dead chat. Which funnily enough they both found that the other hadn’t deleted anything.

They could sometimes scroll up and see things from their relationship years ago, that was why. They teased each other but neither admitted that there had been nights in the past where they had felt extremely lonely, thought of the other, recalled happier times, and spent hours scrolling back, missing the other and wishing things had turned out differently.

It was a shame that their almost perfect relationship hadn’t had a very tale ending like Minhyun and Jaehwan’s as it should. All thanks to their stupidity and the misunderstandings that could have been so easily cleared up if they had just been a bit braver and more honest.

‘No crying over spilled milk,’ ‘don’t live in the past’, they both felt that way and agreed to it. They would stop whining about the ‘what ifs’ and just enjoy living in the moment, not taking for granted the fact that at least they were talking now and things were cleared up and they could potentially become close friends and move on, if possible. Although by the time they were on the street with their hands stuck in a lingering hand shake that made their skin tingle and hearts race, smiling faces and glistening, warm eyes locked for several minutes they both had this sinking feeling.

The person that was in front of him was ‘the one’ and they were desperately wanting each other again as if they’d never broken up. They were scared to let go and possibly lose the other. They were fighting the urge to embrace and kiss and make ridiculous promises and confess what they now knew for sure—they were not over each other and it was a fat chance that they would ever be. Because they would need to meet someone better that would make them forget the other and that just didn’t seem plausible.

“I’ll message you, I promise, Seongwoo. Not every day of course since that would be annoying. But more frequently. You won’t leave me on read, right?”

“I won’t. My info is still the same if you ever want to call me as well. You know where I work. So maybe you can drive over some time and pick me up and we could go eat dinner after work? I do have to travel a lot and I live a ways out of the city now, so I’m not sure when will be a good time but…”

“I’ll keep trying then. Until we can schedule a date. I want to see you again,” Daniel reassured with confidence.

Seongwoo flushed, shy grin spreading wide until his pretty eyes turned to crescents. Daniel stared so hard his face might melt but he couldn’t help it because Seongwoo’s beauty was as always absolutely mesmerizing. He wanted to ingrain this moment and image in his brain because he felt the happiest in the past two years.

“Good. I like it when a man is persistent with me. Because I’m lazy and not so good at making arrangements and keeping up with promises or keeping in touch. I need friends who push me.”

“Then you came to the right person, Ong. I’m quite the pusher. Push push baby~”

Together, they sang some old Sistar song and released their hands finally to do the dance. They sheepishly laughed and blushed for a while at their own stupidity (dumb and dumber duo was back, that was nice) and then waved to each other.

“Good bye for now, Seongwoo. I’ll be seeing and talking to you soon. Wait for it and keep your eyes on that yellow app.”

“Alright, I’ll look forward to it then. Bye-Bye, Niel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for not throwing rocks at me after the last angsty chapter. I promised that the angst wouldn't be so horrible and that I'd only make you sad for a chapter, right? Well, I kept my promise. The spring breeze has passed and they met again smiling and thinking of each other's good memories under the falling cherry blossoms, wearing pink and black suits and have a cafe date just like their first meeting. So we are sort of coming full circle three and a half years later. Lots of things have changed for Seongwoo especially and some things for Daniel but in general the most important thing has not changed--they have yet to get over and forget each other and they miss being together, meeting, and chatting. Things were awkward though they remained friendly acquaintences but nothing can stop their natural chemistry. As soon as they actually get together(thanks largely to Jisung and Jaenie)they get along well, their feelings burst again, and they get new sparks of bravery that they wouldn't have had otherwise. Thank the lord that Seongwoo finally said something about his feelings! Thank God that Daniel asked him out right then! Thank goodness the slow burn is done!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this fluffy chapter and the walk down memory lane. Things will be going smoothly for this couple from here on. The next chapter will be the final and they will finally be together the way that you want. I'm still thinking of what to do for an epilogue so now is your chance to tell me ideas of what you'd like to see. I'm still on the fence about a variety of ideas and since this story has been half written by you awesome reader's ideas/suggestions, I would really like if if the very end is a final collaboration between us. Since, after all, this will likely be the last long-chaptered ON fic I'm writing as I've got plans to retire by spring this year. Anyway, i'm not going anywhere just yet so don't be sad and drop me your ideas through message or comments!
> 
> See you in a week or so! Final chapters might be slower going because they're so important you know. It's over halfway done already though, I swear.
> 
> <3 Raina


	17. Love You Forever and Beyond (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your happy ending full of mixed emotions including fluff, comedy, sweetness, and romantic smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story until the end! Stay tuned for an epilogue coming up this month sometime!
> 
> Love you all, leave some sugar if you've enjoyed this two month ride <333

Daniel: Yoon Jisung!!!

Jisung: Daniel, it's late. I'm about to go to bed. Can't this wait until tomorrow?

Daniel: Nooo. Of course it can't! Is the sky no longer blue?

Jisung: Well, actually ...

Daniel: Anyway! Sleep is irrelevant, as well as the color of anything. This will just take a few minutes. Bare with your best friend here. I met him today!!

Jisung: You met who? You should be more specific.

Daniel: I shouldn't need to be if my best friend weren't incredibly dense. I met HIM! At the expo. You know, the reason I wasn’t at work today.

Jisung: Oh. You mean HIM him. As in Ong. You really did bump into him there? Good.

Daniel: What the hell?! That's it? What a lame reaction. Unless...*gasp you brat! You KNEW he was going and that's why you barely tried to stop me from going to this one!!

Jisung: Oh, you found me out quick this time, dumb puppy *clap *clap

Daniel: Jiji! You could have given me a little bit of warning!

Jisung: Why? Did it not go well?

Daniel: No, it went flipping fantastic. Better than I had ever imagined. I just would have done something else with my hair. The wind made it a total mess. If I knew I might meet the hottest guy on the planet by random, I would have preferred to look top notch.

Anyway~ About my amazing day! We talked about everything and cleared up a bucket load of misunderstandings. Now we are for real friends and not awkward, friendly acquaintances. Though we ended up flirting quite a bit. I couldn't help it. He looks so amazing still. Not to mention, witty and attractively bratty and hilarious like a gag man. I realized I've never fallen out of love with him, not a tiny bit. It's all coming back. Hitting me like a semi truck in fact. I can barely contain myself with all these feels. GAHHH. It was Ong Seongwoo, Jiji! MY ONG SEONGWOO!!!

Jisung: Yeah, yea, no need to shout. I know what his name is. He’s my friend as well so he’s as much ‘mine’ now as he is yours lmao. Probably more so since you stupidly dumped him by email. Where are you? I hope you’re not like dancing around a bridge or something dangerous like that.

Daniel: Don’t remind me of my life’s worst mistake ugh. I went to a cat cafe to calm myself. And message you to properly freak out for the first time in hours since obviously it would be against protocol to do it in front of my crush.

Jisung: Why would you go there when you have cats at home? LOL

Daniel: I didn't want to risk an accident driving home, that's why. Who will feed and play with my needy sisters then?

Jisung: Silly choding. Are you really that happy?

Daniel: The happiest! Me and Seongwoo are going to get close again! And he admitted that he liked me back then too! And get this, he's even single still! It’s all a miracle. I feel like I’m living the dream!

Jisung: Aw, that's good. Nice to see you happy again. Good for you both. I'm glad that the obvious is finally out in the open. Me and Jaehwan can stop being your mediators then, right? Honestly all Seongwoo ever talks about is you. It's clear he's not over you. Despite Jaehwan’s bothering, he’s been in serious denial. I bet that’s all cleared up now after he met you. He’s probably spamming Jaehwan at this very moment, ranting about how dreamy you are and how much he realized that he still adores you.

Daniel: Le gasp!!! You think?!

Jisung: Yes, I think so. Just as I'm sure that you were never over him or likely going to be. The way that you lovesick little birds talk about each other, it’s almost sad how obvious your feelings are. That's why I set this up. I'm the one who invited his company to that expo. You're welcome.

Daniel: OMGYOUARETHE GREATESTMOSTGENIOUSFRIENDINEXISTENCE

IDON’TKNOWHOWTOREPAYYOUI’MSOTHANKFULJIJI

Jisung: If you are grateful then let me sleep. The all caps is seriously giving me a headache.. Please shout and shower all your excess happiness on the cats please.

Daniel: Oh alright. I guess I have to. Good night, my matchmaker guardian angel. Bonus, extra vacation, anything you want, just ask. Thank you so much, I love you! *Chu

Jisung: *Thumbs up Save those words up and tell Seongwoo already. It's ridiculously long over do.

Daniel: I wanted to today. It was on the tip of my tongue ten times but I don't want to go too fast.

Jisung: Forever Sea Turtles, this pain in the ass couple *rolls eyes. If you don't say it within a month, I'm just going to tell him myself. I'm tired of this teenage drama.

Daniel: Hyung! Don't pressure me, the idea is already nerve wracking *pout

Jisung: He’s going to say it back, Daniel. Surely. I bet my phone on it. Just blurt it out and get together already. You don’t need some romantic speech. Seongwoo I’m sure just wants to be with you and misses you.

Daniel: Ssfhssjuc

Jisung: I don't speak alien. Are you having a gay freakout?

Daniel: Yes, I’m afraid to say I am!

 

 

Seongwoo: JAENIE JAENIE JAENIE!!

Jaehwan: What’s up my homie Ongie?

Seongwoo: It's Daniel!!

Jaehwan: Ah, Daniel... who?

Seongwoo: Ssdghfs Daniel Kang!!

Jaehwan: Omo Daniel Kang, my dream man! What about him? Tell me all details!

Seongwoo: *Voice message 10 minutes 23 seconds

Jaehwan: Holy shit! You met him? In such a romantic way? You had a date? You both confessed? He broke up with you then because he liked you? Hang on. I've got to tell Minhyun. This news is crazy!

Seongwoo: Ugh. Don't make me wait long.

*Voice message 3 minutes 10 seconds

Jaehwan: Alright I’m back. Eesh, angsty much? Calm down, calm the frick down. What do you mean? Of course you still loved him. I told you you've been in denial for over a year. Please just accept it already. What you need to do now: ask him on a date. Right this instant. Before that fish gets snagged under your nose.

Seongwoo: We just met up again though. Isn't It too fast?

Jaehwan: OMFG No, it's most defuckinitely not! No one in their right mind on any planet would tell you turtles to possibly slow it down anymore! You guys have been impossibly slow, like molasses or watching grass grow. I don't know how the hell you managed to keep this to yourself so many years honestly. If I had been there, I would have just slammed your heads together like ‘fucking kiss already!’

Seongwoo: I don't know either. Good thing I never got drunk enough to call him.

Jaehwan: Damn, I should have thought of that. Instead of watching you go through hundreds of lame relationships and whining something was wrong with you and you were going to die alone. I am balding from yanking at my hair. *duley noted that OSW does stupid shit and is easy to manipulate when drunk, this could come in handy in the near future ; )

Seongwoo: Stop your evil scheming. You don’t even drink with me, so how would you even know. BTW FYI I wasn’t at all that bad and it was NOT hundreds.

 

Jaehwan sent videos proof of one moment that Seongwoo was horrified to see existed. He also had proof of Daniel centered pining poetry.

 

Seongwoo: Oh god. Next time I see you, I expect that content deleted or I will be confiscating your phone, you insensitive jerk! How can you record your heartbroken lonely bestie having a meltdown? Or peak at my poem diary?

Jaehwan: Haha sorry I just had to. I was saving up to show you. Thankfully you got your way out of denial on your own.

Seongwoo: Yup, I am man enough to admit that my head is finally out of my ass. Nothing was going right with those guys because I still love Daniel.

Jaehwan: Exactly. Bravo. Standing ovation. Ong Seongwoo’s back to reality. Isn't it wonderful?

Seongwoo: No, it sucks! I've been freaking out all night. I can't sleep or eat.

Jaehwan: What are you freaking out for? You said he's single? Was he not interested in you?

Seongwoo: I think he was? It’s possible that I like him so much that I’m delusional though. I felt like there were sparks going even after all this time. I don't know about his feelings though. He might not still feel that way at all, just my imagination. I hurt him too. He thought I was faking for money after all, sort of playing him. He seems like he's sworn off relationships since then.

Jaehwan: Well, maybe that's because the same reason as you. He's comparing people to you but they come up short constantly and waiting for you to come back into his life. I bet he's regretting not asking you officially out for ages. At least talk to him. Try and get a casual date set up. See if there’s still something there you want to pursue and get a feel for if he wants the same.

Seongwoo: I wish~ Hing ㅠㅠ I have work and we live far away from each other now. It’s not so simple anymore.

Jaehwan: Hmm. So, you need to text a lot, maybe flirt. Try that. Keep cool and casual. 

Seongwoo: Ugh okaaayyy. But what do I say to start?

 

 

The next night, Seongwoo did as play by play as his best friend suggested because he couldn’t come up with any better ideas himself. He took a picture of his dinner and sent it to Daniel. Then, he waited at his kitchen table, wringing his hands nervously.

 

Seongwoo: Good evening, Daniel. Do you still like these?

Daniel: Good bam, Ongie~ Oh my God that looks delicious! I hate that I only had kimbap now. I was feeling lazy even to deal with delivery.

Seongwoo: Kimbap of all things. Some rich CEO with a hundred underlings. If you have all that money, why don't you hire a chef or a nanny ?

Daniel: Because that just feels weird. I didn't grow up like that and i don't like the idea of someone in my house I barely know I guess.

Seongwoo: Oh, so you don't invite people back often? Not even for some 'ramyun'?

Daniel: No, Seongwoo, I really don't. The only person who I trusted and felt comfortable to even spend a weekend here was you. You even took care of my cats while I was on trips. Otherwise, never heard of.

Seongwoo: Oh, haha I didn't know that. What made you trust me? I was in a relationship as a job, swimming in debt, and so desperate to get back to school and graduate I probably would have done anything to get loads of cash. I would not have trusted me in your position.

Daniel: I don't know. Maybe it was instinct? Or maybe it was just because I liked you so much that I was completely blinded from thinking with a lick of rationality?

Seongwoo: Hahahaha.

Daniel: Yeah, I think it was the second. My baby was special somehow.

Seongwoo: *blushing peach Um...What are you doing now?

Daniel: I just took a shower.

Seongwoo: Aldshfoi You're naked?!

Daniel: Lahdflahf No!! I can be if you prefer that? Hehe *winking cat *stripping banana

Seongwoo: No!!! Please be dressed! That’s what I prefer by light years! Texting naked is so weird!

Daniel: *wiggles brows You mean it's so awesome to imagine? And that makes you hot and uncomfortable?

Seongwoo: Hahahaha. Stop, Daniel. Seriously. Not another word. Clothes ON. Or I’m deleting this chat ISTG.

Daniel: I'm dressed, no worries. In my trainers. I will blow dry my hair and then feed the cats. Then maybe play a game, I guess. Nothing much else to do since I'm single and boring and old. (What is ISTG though, I Sweat Tons Glitch?)

Seongwoo: Oh, I see. Sounds like a relaxing day. (OMFG you still fail at acronyms but that is even better than what it really means. I’m not telling you. Just google it.)

Daniel: (Mildly resent that you just refused to explain to an old man) What have you been doing?

Seongwoo: Reading and writing and cooking. (So, it’s only okay for YOU to call yourself old? : p)

Daniel: No drawing? No pictures? No modeling jobs? (Yes, it is. And it’s NOT okay for you to tell a CEO with various degrees in programming etc to ‘google it’ - _- Side convo ended)

Seongwoo: Drawing I do for a living, not a hobby anymore. Photography and modeling I do on the weekends if I feel up to it. I'm getting lazier and becoming a home body in my old age. (Sorry if I offended you, your sensitive, menopausal highness)

Daniel: Must have caught it from a year with me.

Seongwoo: Must have caught it from some puppy I know.

Jynx! Jynx!

Hahahaha Hahahaha.

Omg stop copying me! You copy cat!

Daniel: Okay seriously, the twinning is weird.

Seongwoo: I agree hahaha.

Daniel: Glad that I could make you laugh. I wish I could hear that lovely sound again. Promise me that you will laugh often? I felt like you never laughed enough today and you really should. It's good for your health.

Seongwoo: I can promise but as insurance isn’t it better you do something to make me laugh? I'm not like some weirdo who laughs at the wind blowing.

Daniel: Ah, I do laugh easily, that's true. Okay. I’ve got a folder of funny stuff that will zap away your frown wrinkles. Just wait!

Seongwoo: WRINKLES?! Where where where?????? *Panicked chicken with no head gif

Daniel: I jest, I jest. Still so fun to tease. Priceless reactions!

Seongwoo: *hmph mean Choding as ever.

 

Daniel sent memes and gifs related to all the sorts of things that he knew Seongwoo found funny from their year together.

 

Seongwoo: HAHAHA That really did make me laugh a ton. My gut is searing now. Thanks for that. Whew. I haven’t laughed that hard in months.

Daniel: Good ^^ *pats self on back I will send you some every morning, alright? So you can start your day with positive vibes.

Seongwoo: Sounds good ^^ very sweet.

Daniel: Always have had a sweet spot for you is all. Do you know what also sounds good?

Seongwoo: Noodles?

Daniel: Exactly! Mind reading a success! Yokshi, science~

Seongwoo: I agree. Science never fails. Too bad that our companies are so far away now or you could drive over on lunch break.

Daniel: Hmm, that is too bad. We can have a video chat while eating the same thing though? It would be almost the same. How’s that sound?

Seongwoo: Oh, not a bad idea! If we go to a chain place, we can order the same menu and the atmosphere will be similar too.

Daniel: Let’s do that! When is good for you?

Seongwoo: Tomorrow at one at Ichibana’s?

Daniel: Cool~

Seongwoo: Alright then. It’s a date.

Daniel: *blushing edited photo of Ori Is it okay for me to call it a date too?

Seongwoo: Two friends meeting for lunch is a lunch date, so yeah sure, why not? There’s all kinds of things we can call ‘dates’ in this world, Niel. Platonically.

Daniel: Ah, platonic… *Picture of sad looking Peter

Seongwoo: Is there a problem with that?

Daniel: No! Just thought it was a funny sounding word. Like Plate and tectonic all bundled up.

Seongwoo: Pfft. You sound like you need sleep. Maybe you shouldn’t play games.

Daniel: True but playing games gives me good dreams and helps me sleep better.

Seongwoo: Isn’t there anything else that would work? CEOs definitely need sleep or they might rampage in Godzilla form on their employees. Poor Jisung, I can hear the heavy sighs already.

Daniel: Hmm, maybe cuddling with my cats, drinking some hot chocolate, and talking to you.

Seongwoo: Well, I’m not busy right now. I’m up for a quick chat after I finish my meal. Tell me all about your sisters. I’ve missed them, especially Ori. When you sent that picture of her earlier, my chest felt like it was pricked with needles.

Daniel: Really? Hold on! Let me just gather them all together and get comfortable, then I’ll video call you. She’s missed you too, I think. Well, you’re better at understanding cat than me.

 

 

“Ori, come here. Ta-dah!”

“Meow?” (What do you want human? You better be offering pets for disturbing my beauty rest.)

“Hey there, pretty girl. Do you remember me?”

After keeping Seongwoo to himself for a few minutes shut up in his room with his four cats, Daniel called the tan cat with the sleek, short-haired coat and large ears which had been Seongwoo’s other half when they were together. To the point Daniel would sometimes get jealous and felt ignored when he’d spent the night there.

That may have been all in the past but the happy memories felt like they’d just occurred yesterday. Talking to him like this when they were both in their homes, seeing his sweet smile and pretty, almost bare face felt like they were dating again. Especially, when he saw that the younger had on a familiar pair of gold earrings. However, he didn’t feel like he needed to be quite as careful as when they’d first started. After all there was no contract this time and the chances were that Seongwoo was far from hating him or feeling uncomfortable.

The cat trotted over to him, tilting her head and making curious almost bird-like noises. Daniel smiled at her and put the phone close to her face. “Ori, say hello. You know who it is. It’s your uncle Seongwoo.”

“Meow~” (Hello there, handsome Uncle Seongwoo! So very purr-fect to see you.) Ori greeted and nuzzled the phone with a happy expression as if she recognized the man in the screen.

“Nice to see you!” Seongwoo’s tinkling laugh rang through the room.

Daniel watched the interaction with a proud, satisfied grin. It was great to see his loves reunited. It was even greater to be reunited with his ‘one love’. His soulmate, or as close as he figured he’d need to get.

Ori sat down and meowed more at the screen as if she were telling Seongwoo an interesting story. Seongwoo nodded, watching her intently with a fatherly adoring expression.

“What’s she saying?” Daniel thought curiously.

“She says you don’t feed her enough and that she wants new toys,” Seongwoo translated with a cheeky grin.

“Hey now. Don’t make things up. I treat her like a princess. Even better than you got treated,” he said defensively, turning the phone back to facing him.

Ori climbed into his lap, chasing after the phone and meowing in complaint. Daniel stuck his tongue at her, stubbornly keeping the phone out of reach. “If you want to chat with Seongwoo more, get in line, Ori. I’m first. I get dibs.”

“Dibs? Who are you to call dibs on me? Maybe Ori is a better conversationalist,” Seongwoo teased, looking devilishly handsome brushing his hair back with part of his chiseled profile showing.

“I doubt that. She’s hardly talkative at all with me, except to demand for more food or complain when I wake her up or pick her up off her favorite spot.”

“Well, she has a right to then. She probably doesn’t like you enough. She talks to me a lot. She still likes me best. Don’t you, Ori?” Seongwoo called and clicked to the cat who was climbing up on Daniel’s chest and straining her head towards the phone.

"The nerve of this brat. Give him an inch, he'll walk ten miles."

Daniel gave in with an eye roll, putting the phone back in front of her. For five minutes, he just sulkily watched from the sidelines as Seongwoo played and chatted with Ori through the phone. Eventually she grew bored and jumped off the bed to take a bath in one of the cat beds instead.

“Finally, I get you to myself.”

When it came to Seongwoo, the CEO realized he was easily jealous with whoever monopolized his attention, whether it was his cats or his best friend. Jisung had often snapped at him when he turned gloomy after seeing how much Seongwoo messaged him, going ‘just tell him you still like him then!’

“Now you know how I felt. You ditched me to talk to Rooney a lot, just so you know.”

“I did not. I don’t show any favoritism,” he swore, pulling the phone up closer so that Seongwoo wouldn’t see the orange cat that was sleeping in his lap.

Daniel had captured her the moment he had gone in the room and showered her with kisses. As usual, even when she felt annoyed, she was docile and compliant, remaining where he put her and not attempting to run off. How he wished that his other cats, including Seongwoo, were more like Rooney.

“Sure you don’t~” Seongwoo sang in a mocking fashion.

“Well, if you were here as well it would be a different story. My Russian Blue Ongyangi is the greatest cat that ever lived. He could have an entire room to himself if he wished.”

“Yaong~” Seongwoo pretended to be a cat, then put on a filter with gray cat ears and whiskers.

Daniel chuckled, fingering the ears and then his fluffy cheeks. “Cute.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” the brunette shot back sassily.

Daniel made a face of disgust. “I’m everything but cute.”

“Even ugly? You would rather be called ugly than cute?” Seongwoo retorted with flashing, mischievous eyes.

“Uh. You got me there. That’s a real toughy. I would really prefer not to hear you ever call me ugly honestly. I think my heart would rip to shreds and I’d become a recluse. What do you hate being called anyway?”

“Hmm. Sensitive? Weak? No jaem?”

“Ah, well I can’t say that’s not true. I’m sorry for the times I said that though. I meant it in a good way, I swear.”

“I wasn’t offended. I know you were teasing and you actually think of it as a positive characteristic. Still. I am a man though.” He narrowed his eyes and waggled his pointer finger in a chastising way. "Don't forget that."

Daniel smirked. “Oh, believe me. I’ve never misunderstood and forgotten how much of a man you are. With a very nice, tight package.”

Seongwoo flushed and messed with his hair some more. Daniel wondered if he knew just how attractive and seductive that was. He probably wasn’t trying to seduce him but it was working. He moved Rooney off, feeling like a pervert with his growing hard on under her belly.

“Ah, embarrassing. Now I feel awkward. What do I say to that?” The blushing man gave a dorky, uncomfortable laugh and avoiding looking at the camera at the blonde who was admiring him with a wicked, suggestive grin.

“You could reciprocate.”

Seongwoo’s flush deepened and he hid his mouth as he laughed. “You want me to compliment your package?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Daniel blurted, flaming and cracking up as well. “But well…maybe that wouldn’t be so bad?” he admitted around a pillow he hugged and took cover behind.

Seongwoo cleared his throat and pressed up on his nose, looking away from the camera lens. “You also have a chiseled, firm, big body that suited my taste…”

“Suited? In the past tense? Now you’re into fairy boys instead of real, built men?” Daniel pouted, pretending to be sulky and disappointed.

“Er, well… No comment.” Daniel caught the once over he gave of what was revealed of his upper body, however.

He was certain that Seongwoo’s tastes hadn’t changed (or maybe that was false hope). He decided to change the subject; he’d gotten enough information to be satisfied. He still had a chance with Seongwoo, he could just feel it. The sparks were definitely there and flirting came way too easily for uninterested parties, especially since the younger had no ulterior gains from using his professional level acting skills.

“How was your day today? Anything special?”

“Hmm…” Daniel bit his lip as he stared at Seongwoo’s pursed mouth and long, elegant finger tapping his protruding chin.

God damn, there’s no one more attractive. Why did I ever think that I could fully go back to girls after tapping that masterpiece? No way in hell is it possible.

“Today was pretty uneventful. Some of my coworkers are annoying though. They can’t do their designs properly. You know, our CEO has a weakness to cute, helpless, naïve kinds of girls instead of talented, interdependent, outspoken ones. They’re always asking me how to do really basic things with their equipment.”

“Oh, that’s definitely got to be annoying. Why don’t you tell them to buzz off?”

“Because I’m sort of their mentor and I’m a nice guy. As one of the head designers, I unfortunately am obligated to help my juniors. Which I wouldn’t mind. But this stupid bitch ugh…” Seongwoo rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

Daniel held back laughter—he loved seeing that expression again and being in this sort of domestic situation. “What did this bitch do? Tell me all about it. This seems like a funny story.”

For the next thirty minutes, they shared in various amusing work episodes, joining in on complaining and making fun of the different sorts of frustrating imbeciles they worked with. They were on the subject still when Seongwoo yawned. They were both laying on their pillows with their phones resting across from their faces so it sort of felt like they were laying in bed together which was cozy and intimate. Since yawns were contagious, Daniel repeated it, slightly louder.

Seongwoo blinked heavily lidded eyes at him through his fluffy dark bangs, a sweet, sleepy smile spreading across his face. Daniel traced his features with his eyes, wishing that he could physically touch him, especially the desire to stroke his thumb over those constellation moles was strong.

“Daniel, we should sleep…”

“We should. You hang up first. I’ll make sure it’s safe.”

“I’m in my house. Clearly it’s safe.”

“You never know. There could be dementors. The boogie man. Huge bugs.”

Seongwoo giggled. “Well, if bugs appear, I’m screwed then. You will leave your phone and run out of the room screaming.”

Daniel pouted in offense. “No, I wouldn’t. I would protect you and kill it mercifully like the masculine, fearless ‘Busan ssangnamja’ I am.”

Seongwoo smirked impishly. “Oh, is that something that’s changed about you? In that case, that’s good because you sound like such a girl when you scream at the mere hint of a bug. But I’ll kind of miss it. It’s a pretty adorable cowardly side of some hot shot thirty something rich CEO.”

“Oh, you find it attractive? In that case, I’ll tell you a secret. Bugs still scare the shit out of me. In the summer, I wonder around everywhere with a zapper like a tennis raquet.”

Seongwoo leaned in towards the phone to hear Daniel whisper ‘into his ear’ and then burst out laughing. “I figured. Good, that’s good. You should stay just the way you were before. That Daniel was perfect…”

“Perfect, you say? Of course you know perfection. You look at in the mirror every day.”

Seongwoo snorted. “Stop, Niellie.” Daniel pointed his finger through the screen with an ear splitting, brilliant grin.

“Oh, you called me Niellie! You haven’t called me that even once in ages!”

“Neh?” Seongwoo remarked with eyes like the full moon.

Daniel pressed with an amused, ecstatic tone, “You called me Niellie just now. Admit it.”

Seongwoo stuttered and avoided eye contact, chewing on his lower lip with his adorably crooked front teeth. “N-no, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

Seongwoo yawned, eyes drifting close. “Oh my, look at the time. It sure is late and I’m seriously sleepy.”

Daniel scrunched up his face in disgruntlement, hint of a smile lingering. “Tch. Now who's the coward.”

Seongwoo continued to feign innocence, still being an excellent actor. “Goodnight, Daniel.”

Daniel didn’t want to say goodbye but it was true that it was late and he didn’t want Seongwoo to have a hard time at work or get sick so he resigned. “Goodnight, Seongwoo. See you for lunch.”

“Right. See you. Bye-bye~”

“Later. Sleep well.”

 

 

“How is it?”

“Hmm, it’s so good!” Seongwoo finished slurping and said with a mouthful.

When he chewed, the younger looked so much like a squirrel Daniel had said. Seongwoo would have been distracted by all the lip licking and noisy slurping of the broth Daniel did if he hadn’t been so hungry and into those noodles. He probably shouldn’t have gotten his favorites.

“Sorry, Daniel. I’m not being a good conversationalist. I’ve always been too absorbed in eating that I don’t talk much…”

“Right, I know that. Me too, mostly. I’m just not that hungry right now. Sungwoon likes to bake and he keeps bringing these muffins and cookies for Jisung. Well, Jisung feels like he’s getting fat so he slips them away to me and orders me to finish them all before Sungwoon picks him up for lunch.”

Seongwoo hummed before slurping up a large spoonful of delicious, savory noodles. “So you’re getting stuffed with sugary sweets every morning.”

The pleasure moans and blissful expression that Seongwoo made at the taste reminded Daniel of how he appeared when he was orgasming. That was incredibly distracting. Not to mention, torture.

“Exactly. I skip breakfast now because I just know it’s going to come again.”

“Aw, that’s really nice of Sungwoon. He sounds like the perfect boyfriend.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and scoffed, putting down his spoon. A jealous dragon coiled up in his stomach, making him grip his phone he was using to video call.

“How on Earth is any of that perfect boyfriend material? Is that the sort of thing you like? Someone pestering you with the same gifts and making you fat.”

“Well, yeah, I guess.” Seongwoo licked his smirking lips, appearing amused. There was a good chance he was able to read Daniel’s sudden moodiness accurately. “It’s the thought that I like. Someone thinking that you’re hungry but won’t have time for breakfast. Making foods that you like, not even buying it. Consistently showing up at work with handmade gifts or to eat together. Having that routine and the caring nature.”

Daniel glared at the noodles and pushed the bowl away. He only had broth left pretty much so he didn’t care if it went cold. He didn’t have any appetite now after all this praise given to some other man from his crush. The noodles he usually loved enough to get seconds even thirds suddenly weren’t at all appealing after having his pride wounded.

“I felt like you’re telling me that I failed as a boyfriend. You’re the one being a hypocrite now. I used to get you gifts and surprise you all the time. We had a routine as well. You scolded me for it. Told me not to do it. Said it was too much. Said it was cheesy or a burden or unnecessary.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Seongwoo smiled sweetly, letting out a soft giggle, sitting back. He wiped his lips and finished chewing before he continued.

“You know, that wasn’t because I didn’t like it, Daniel. I liked it a lot. I liked it so much that I was afraid that I couldn’t accurately hide my reactions. I figured someday I would give my feelings away, so that’s why I told you not to do it. I was being a brat and trying to protect myself, that’s all.”

“Ah, was that so. So, you didn’t hate it when I did it either…” Daniel’s expression showed his immense relief. He brought back the bowl and slurped up some more of the broth.

“No, I didn’t hate it all. It made me happy. You were a great boyfriend from the beginning.”

Daniel’s face heated and his chest filled with warmth. His massive pride ballooned once more. “Can I ask you a question, Seongwoo? A more personal one?”

“You can. But I won’t guarantee to say more than no comment on it,” the brunette replied with an impish grin, naturally cocking his head just like a sexy kitten.

Daniel blushed deeper and covered his smile sheepishly, attacked with feels for a moment when he did that. “What is your ideal type?”

“Hmm, my type?” Seongwoo pressed up on his nose and chin alternately, his pretty doe eyes drifting off to the corners of the frame in thought. “Um…I guess someone who’s cute but sexy. Someone who is funny but can be serious when needs be. Especially I like someone who is family oriented, responsible, and has a thing for animals and children. It’s good if they have a fit body. Especially I’m into a wide, muscular back I can bury my face in and snuggle up to. I would like it if they have this thing about babying me and protecting me even when I say not to. Someone who is older than me but can be such an immature choding, I hardly can tell the age gap…”

Daniel hid his growing smile, pinkness expanding with each sentence that clearly seemed to be describing someone he knew all too well. “Hmm, I see. You sounded like you weren’t sure but that was surprisingly detailed.”

Seongwoo turned to the camera with a wolfish, mysterious grin that Daniel very much wanted to suck off if they were in the vicinity and he would be allowed to which he wasn’t in both cases. “I’ve had some years to think on it. I’ve gone through a lot of rotten eggs in my love life, so I’ve eliminated what I don’t want and what I told you is just random opposites that came to my mind.”

“Random, right,” the blonde commented teasingly.

Seongwoo continued to bluff with a face as cool as ice.  Just like years ago, Daniel could see through his acting guise despite it was near flawless. “Random, exactly. What about you? What’s your ideal type?”

“I’ll one up you. I’ll tell you about my type and my ideal date. My ideal type is someone who is handsome yet pretty with adorable, unique beauty marks. He’s dorky one moment and then the next moment he’s cool. He has a million fans but I’m the only one that he considers special enough to be genuinely sweet with. I’m the only one that gets to see certain sides of him like how shy or how sexy or how sentimental he really is.

With him, my ideal date would be…hmm, I guess a drive. My ideal type would be great at driving and he’d look like a movie actor while doing it, with lots of flair and confidence that almost bordered on the point of obnoxious but extremely attractive at the same time. He would prepare all the music that he likes which just happens to also be my kind of music. He’d come prepared with lots of snacks and sunglasses for us to wear. We’d cruise down the highway belting out lyrics and dancing like dorks with matching routines we just made up on the spot. I’d feed him and every time he took a bite from me, he’d flush pink like a strawberry because we just had an indirect kiss.”

“Pfft. What a marshmallow your ideal boyfriend is, Daniel. So pure and naïve and fluffy. Like a damn teenage virgin.”

“Yeah, he does sort of seem like that sometimes in my mind. But that’s just the outer shell. Actually in my mind, he’s incredibly naughty when he gets comfortable and opens up but that only comes out many weeks down the future in private places…”

Seongwoo’s cheeks flamed, avoiding his gaze. He cleared his throat and picked up the bowl. He gulped down the broth in such haste that some of it slipped down his neck.

“Ah, my clothes! I don’t have anything to change into! Why did I wear white! I have a meeting in an hour too, hing~” the younger commented with dismay at the stain, looking distraught.

Daniel clapped his hands, unable to stop his fits of laughter. “Ha ha, nice one, Ongcheongie!”

 

 

Over the weeks, their lunch dates and nightly texting and video calls became more frequent until it was practically every day. They didn’t even set it up anymore. It was impromptu and expected. Talking at least once a day and seeing each other’s face whether by selfie or through video call became a pleasant, healthy habit.

They thought of it that way because no matter what others might say, they were happy. They might not have confessed but they didn’t really feel like they needed to (they were both the sort that found expressing their feelings bluntly incredibly cringy). Just like they wished, they were building up their intimate relationship like normal couples would, nice, consistent, and slow. They told their friends if they asked about their progress as a couple that they were in the ‘something’ stage.

They were comfortable enough to occasionally flirt and compliment each other with cheesy lines they saved from the internet. The closest that they came to saying their feelings out loud was one night when Daniel started a knock knock joke.

 

Daniel: Knock, knock.

Seongwoo: Oh, I love these~ Who’s there?

Daniel: I gotta crush on...

Seongwoo: (Like the singer btw, he’s pretty hot and got an amazing voice) I gotta crush on who?

Daniel: I gotta crush on you. What about you? (Besides Crush the singer who I now am an anti of)

Seongwoo sent back a bunch of blushing faces and then a ‘m 2’. Which he took to mean as ‘me too’. That was all the confirmation that either of them needed.

At some point, they were going to be in a real relationship most likely and it was going to be absolutely perfect. For the time being, they enjoyed making up for the lost time just talking and bantering together like they’d always been good at. Their relationship didn’t need verbal or physical back-up. They were much surer of themselves and trusted each other. After all, in two years there had not been a single person that made them forget about that particular ex, without meaning to they had been comparing and no-one even came close.

Then, one steamy incident happened that changed everything completely out of the blue:

 

Seongwoo: Niellie!! Hope you’re not sleeping, you old man! Cuz I found something that I thought you will like. Ta-dah~

Daniel: Oafhd!! Ongcheongie! What the hell are you doing at this godawful time of the night? Why are you so evil? Why do you tease me so?

Seongwoo: What? It’s just a Halloween costume from last year? It’s cute! Not even slutty.

Daniel: Yeah, but you’re in BLACK with LACE and it’s THOSE ears and tail. From THAT time. Unless you forgot.

Seongwoo: Not sure what you’re talking about *wink What time?

Daniel: OMG. YOU DO REMEMBER. STOP MESSING WITH ME. SUCH AN EVIL MINX. HISSSSS

Seongwoo: I don’t remember though. Why are you being angry? Even hissing and name calling. Ddongwu’s sad now *pout

 

Seongwoo sent Daniel a selfie of him pouting. He was wearing eye liner and the clip-on cat ears over his comma styled hair from the time that he had cosplayed and they had found out that indeed the CEO did have a cat costume fetish.

 

Daniel: Seongwoo. Don’t mess with me. You won’t like me when I’m angry and frustrated.

Seongwoo: But what if I’m bored and want to play? What if I want to see my calm, collected business man Niellie angry and frustrated like a teenager going through puberty? What if I miss that?

 

He sent a video biting the furry tail and purring, eyes closed and lashes fanning out over pale, sharp cheekbones. Daniel spotted bottles of beer on the kitchen counter. Seongwoo was tipsy, especially watching the video again and noticing he was flushed and sort of hazy eyed.

 

Daniel: I hope you didn’t drink much. At least that explains why you’ve gone bonkers, not much like yourself these days at all. Now go to bed, kitty. Let’s play another day when you’re thinking clearly. You’re cute and sexy but I can’t take this right now. It’s too late and I’m tired.

 

Seongwoo sent another picture with sad yet sensual eyes, biting his lip. It was even more close-up. Daniel cursed and pressed down on his rock-hard dick, a thick groan escaping the depths of his searing throat. His body was on fire and his mind fuzzy with the sudden attack of desire. He had never seen someone look this good. He was not used to that—seeing such a handsome face clearly wanting him, begging him to come over and fuck him into oblivion. Not anymore, at least. There had been a time when that was a weekly norm and it was a period he missed terribly.

 

Daniel: Seongwoo, last chance. Go to bed. Listen to me.

 

Next came a video, a rather long one.

“Siro! Ddongwu wants Niel to come over here, right now. I don’t care that I’m drunk. I don’t care that it’s late. I don’t care that you have a plane to catch tomorrow or that I have a deadline I should be working on meeting right now. I know you want me and you know I want you just as bad. Let’s stop playing the game and give in, hmm? We’ve waited long enough.

I don’t want to be flirting friends anymore. I don’t want contracts of course either. This time around, I want to start out on the right foot with our happily ever after, Niel. I like you. No, that’s not right. I love you. I’ve loved you for practically forever, to the point sometimes it hurts. I’m sorry that I failed to say it so long ago but just know that it never faded even temporarily.

I’ll give you two options. Come here tonight and we’ll be together. If, that is, you like me back. If you don’t come, then I’m going to assume you are either a coward or you don’t like me that much. And I’m going to be a very angry kitty and punish you next time we meet. Maybe no more lunch dates *hiss.”

 

Daniel: Seongwoo… *edited crying Zhang picture

 

Sending voice message…

“I love you too, Ongcheongie, and I want you so bad right now but don’t do this please. I really should not miss this plane and I don’t want our first night together to be rushed, shoot. Why’d you have to choose tonight of all nights to drunkenly confess? We should be responsible, or at least one of us. I want to be with you but I can’t go there. Not tonight. If you just wait one more day, I’ll fly back earlier to visit you.”

 

Seongwoo: Fine. I see how it is. I spill my whole heart out to you and you can’t even drive down here. Your work is more important than me? Or sleep? Excuses, excuses, Daniel. Full of excuses just like you’re filled with useless ‘manly pride.’ I see, I see. As usual, I’m the one who falls harder, tries harder, gets hurt more. I’m used to it. I should be. It still hurts though.

Daniel: Seongwoo baby, stop please. I feel terrible already. Don’t hate me. It doesn’t mean I love you less. This has nothing to do with sleep or pride or priorities. Be reasonable. You have your deadline and you’re going to be doing it while you’re hungover at this rate. Please go to bed. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. I love you…

Seongwoo: Hmph. Whatever. Daddies are full of lies.

Daniel: I’m not your Daddy anymore, Seongwoo, so that statement is irrelevant. Sigh. Can’t you just. Why don’t you just. Listen to me for once, you adorable brat. Not that that makes me love you any less but it’s less of a headache.

Seongwoo: Siroh! I’m not going to bed. I’m going to drink away my sadness and I’m going to take care of my horniness myself too. Meh-rong~

 

 

The next thirty minutes were followed by shaky video clips and risqué pictures as Seongwoo drank, undressed, danced around, and stroked every inch of his body.

“Well, I’m not getting any sleep with this much of a hard on. I might as well personally enjoy the show. It IS for me after all from my precious love so….”

Daniel tossed off his pajamas and boxers, watching the videos again while stroking himself in the bathroom. He took pictures and videos of his actions close up and also in the mirror. Then, he sent them one by one to his obnoxious, drunken crush.

Daniel: Alright, Seongwoo. You win. I can’t take it anymore. Look what you’ve done to me.

Seongwoo video called him. Daniel picked it up.

“Fuck. I can’t believe we’re doing this right now.” As usual Daniel felt slightly shamed at their naughty activities that were anything but ‘vanilla’. The good thing was though that when Seongwoo initiated things like this, he felt much younger and more ‘alive’.

Seongwoo giggled around the lip he was chewing on. “Oh, finally you’re going to play with me? Great~ Wow, your body is so much nicer than I remember, old man. You have worked out, huh?”

“Yes, I wanted to impress you if we ever hooked up again, I guess. To tell the truth.”

The beautiful younger who was still decorated with clip-on cat ears closed his eyes and moaned, his periwinkle, thin lips opening to let out soft pants. With how the camera was shaking, Daniel could tell he was laying naked in the sheet tussled bed, pumping his cock, probably with a vibrator in his cute hole.

“Dammit, Seongwoo. I want to be there, inside of you. What are you doing?” Daniel cursed in a thick, tense tone, feeling absolutely tortured and like he might just burst into literal flames any moment.

Seongwoo licked his smirking seal lips, turning them glossier and more kissable. His doe eyes were as dark and night and seductively hooded. “I’m seducing you, by pleasuring myself, obviously. If you don’t like it, I’ll hang up and take care of the rest of business on my own.”

Daniel scrunched his eyes closed, groaning and bracing himself against the counter as his pumping grew more fierce and needy. He panted out, “Ugh, wait. Let’s come first. Like this. Together. WhileI can see your face as you imagine me. Then I’ll take my helicopter over there. Fuck sleep and possibly the flight and your deadline. We’re in high positions. We can think of some way out of it.”

Seongwoo smiled wickedly, looking pleased and triumphant. “I like it so much when I get my way, especially with you.”

“Yeah, you’re basically the only person that can get a CEO wrapped around his finger. That ability of yours is amazing, you sexy brat.”

“Ah, Niel, I’m close~” the gorgeous, pale brunette suddenly cried out, tossing his head so the cat ears wiggled, his hand tightly gripping the pillow.

“Jesus, this is hot. I missed you. Why have we waited so long to do this?” Daniel muttered as he aimed his cock into the sink and pumped faster, holding the camera up so Seongwoo could get a good look.

They stopped talking except to moan each other’s names as they watched their sinful pleasure moment through the small screens. Seongwoo let him have a good, close-up look at what he was doing. He didn’t have a vibrator, he actually had a huge dildo in his ass and a vibrating cock ring on. He thrust it deeper, crying desperately for his lover as if he was there and able to control things and pulled off the ring as he burst onto his black shirt. Daniel turned on the faucet, moaning hoarsely, having the water wash away foamy swirls of his cum as it sprayed all over the sink, his eyes fixated on the wonderful, naughty sight.

“Hmm, baby…you okay? God, you look really drunk…”

Seongwoo smiled in a drunken, pleased stupor at the camera, unable to catch his breath, face terribly flushed and sheening with sweat. “I’m fine. I feel good. I’m not so drunk I can’t function. I know exactly what I was doing, Daniel, and I don’t regret a thing. We needed that. This was a good idea. It would be better if my boyfriend were here though. I want cuddles, I’m lonely…”

Daniel smiled sweetly and kissed the phone, feeling incredibly happy—of course he did, he’d gained a boyfriend, had an intimate moment with him, and experienced a fantastic orgasm he was still basking in. “Alright, your boyfriend is coming. Get washed up and comfortable and take a little rest. I’ll be there as soon as I can but it’s going to be the middle of the early morning, I warn you. We don’t have to do anything if you’re not up for it. I’m okay with cuddles. I just want to be with you. After all, we just became official. I think that we should be together for a few hours even if that’s all we can afford.”

“Alright, Niellie…Safe trip…love you and miss you…” his kitten like boyfriend muttered sleepily, looking precious enough to be miniaturized and kept in his pocket.

“Love you and miss you way more. See you soon, baby.” The CEO kissed the phone once more for good measure, sealing the promise.

 

 

Daniel was able to get to Seongwoo’s house and into his apartment an hour later since he had messaged him the directions and passwords. It still felt weird to Daniel despite he had permission; like he was the big bad wolf breaking into the little piggy’s house with the intention to gobble him up for supper.

He tip-toed through the dark apartment, trying to guess where Seongwoo’s bedroom was. It didn’t take him long to find it as the place had few rooms with doors. By the time he went in, his eyes had adjusted well to the darkness.

“Seongwoo? I’m here,” he whispered after sitting on the edge of the double size bed and shaking the curled-up figure.

The man laying on his side under piles of blankets woke with a start, lifting his head up off his folded hands with a start. Daniel pet his arm to returned him to ease. Seongwoo laid back down with a soft, shy smile. Daniel noted that his sleeping position was still the same and it was as adorable as his memory served him.

“Daniel…Am I still dreaming about you?”

Daniel chuckled softly, reaching up to brush the younger’s messy, slightly too long bed hair off his face and then ended up petting it because it was silky. “You might have been a second ago. But now you’re not. See, you can feel me pinching you.”

The dazed and confused man scrunched his nose as Daniel pinched his moled cheek.

“Hmm. I dreamed that we were talking over the phone and I said some silly things. And then you said some silly things. And we were really happy for a moment. Then, I turned bratty and things got naughty. And then you said you were going to take your helicopter over to see me. Sounds ridiculous, right?”

“Yes, absolutely ridiculous it was. But that was not a dream. Everything happened, pretty much just like that. You got dressed up as a cat. You started to text me drunk. We confessed and started officially dating. And then we had some seriously hot virtual sex. And you still had the ears on then. I’m lucky I have any of my sanity intact after that.”

Seongwoo hid his face in the pillow. Daniel could tell he was blushing and he felt his face heat in return thinking of all that had transpired that night.

“Oh my god…I’m sorry you had to see that. That was not how I pictured us getting together…I wish it really had just been a silly dream,” Seongwoo groaned, kicking his feet in frustration.

Daniel laughed, brushing the back of his hair in a soothing fashion. “It certainly wasn’t the way I pictured we’d get together either. It’s like us but sort of not at all. Where did we get so brave all of a sudden? I figured it would take a few more weeks and it would be something that I or you romantically planned. Something cheesy where we’d be a total stuttering, blushing mess. I prefer this though. Quicker. Less humiliating. Simple and cost efficient. No drama.”

“Really? You mean that?” Seongwoo looked up at him hopefully with half of his face poking out. Daniel softly smiled at the cuteness--the definition of the internet term uwu.

“Yes, really. I’m okay with that. What does it really matter how it happened anyway. What’s most important is that it did. We’re finally together. And that I love you deeper than the ocean, vaster than the sky, forever and beyond into infinity like the universe.”

Seongwoo giggled as Daniel leaned in and kissed his cheek, half hugging him with his huge furnace of a body. “So cheesy. You’re heavy and hot…”

“I was incredibly hot and heavy for YOU especially earlier, but you helped me take care of that problem so I’m good now,” he responded in jest.

“Daniel, quit it. Making me laugh too much when I’m hungover might make me puke.”

Daniel sat up, looking concerned and insisting Seongwoo stop laughing because it was also making him groan and buckle over as if he were in pain. “Are you not feeling well? How much did you drink?”

“I just had three beers and a shot or two of vodka. It was Jaehwan’s idea. I’m feeling a bit dizzy and queasy right now but I’m at least mostly sober. I think.”

Seongwoo scooted over and pat the empty side of the bed (which had always been his Daddy’s reserved spot back in the day) with an inviting smile. Daniel laid down and snuggled close, hooking his arm around Seongwoo’s waist. The move was as natural as breathing. Seongwoo bit his lip and wiggled closer until their fronts were pressed together, intertwining his leg between Daniel’s. It felt like their own personal, permanent chunk of heavenly paradise. They laid there in silence for a while, both recalling how they’d used to spend hours lying like this and refusing to get out of bed on weekends.

“Why did Jaehwan suddenly want to drink? I thought he’s not into that at all.”

“He’s not. We’ve hardly ever drank together. It was weird. He was saying something about it should be an early birthday present for him? And he invited Jisung too.”

“Jisung? MY Jisung? Why was Jiji there?” Daniel furrowed his brows, then apologized when Seongwoo flicked his forehead. “Sorry, not ‘mine’ mine. You are the only person I will ever put ‘My’ in front of, promise.” He captured Seongwoo’s hand and kissed his fingers. Seongwoo looked appeased, momentarily glancing at the smarting bruised area with apology.

“I don’t know why either. They were talking a lot about me. Trying to get me to admit how I felt and asking me things about our relationship and why I liked you. It was really just a ‘rant about God Daniel’ party since they’re also like your biggest fans. Then, they kept pushing me to drink. At some point, Jaehwan reminded me about that costume and Jisung said he was sure that you would still like it. Somehow I thought of you when I got back and apparently thought it was a good idea to drag out the old costume but with a flair since the pink dress is still rather embarrassing, just too much honestly. And the rest…is history.”

“Ah, so Jisung and Jaehwan got you drunk and put this idea in your head? They must have known we’d crack once alcohol and confessions were involved. Aw, poor cute kitty, they totally played you.”

“Ugh, they did. I’m going to have them for breakfast later.”

“But you don’t seem angry?” Daniel asked thoughtfully, pleasantly surprised when Seongwoo hugged him and nestled his head beneath his chin.

“Later, like I said. I can’t be angry at them right now. Because I’m happy and grateful that their plan worked. I’m ecstatic that I’ve got you back. I’ve got my ‘the one’ right where he belongs again. In my arms, in my bed, and fully in my heart.”

Daniel flushed and beamed, his body bursting with fireworks and fluttering butterflies. “Aw, Ongie, I don’t know what to say. I’m not used to this sort of sentimentality. That was beautiful. As usual, you speak the most beautiful poetry. I feel the same. I’m happy to have you and that I’m free to act on all my feelings now. Get ready for a truck load of affection I’ve been holding back for years. I don’t think I can possibly contain the feels anymore.”

“Hmm, I’m more than ready. I think I’ve been waiting my whole life for someone to overwhelm my lonely soul with love and affection,” Seongwoo hummed pleasantly, nuzzling and kissing all over Daniel’s neck.

“Have you now?” Daniel chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “That’s good then. I’m going full force then, starting now. I love you more than anything in the whole universe and I’m going to make you the happiest boyfriend in the world.”

Seongwoo hummed, huge, unstoppable grin apparent. “Happier than now? That’s a dangerous level.”

Daniel answered with a promising, playful tone, “We haven’t fooled around yet, so of course more happiness is coming your way.”

Seongwoo giggled. “Ah, that’s true. When did you want to make progress in that direction? I don’t think we have many hours left before you need to be back on the helicopter.”

“Let’s not think about that. I’m sick of time limits with you. If I miss the plane, that’s that. It’s not important. What IS though is that we’re together and finally official. You’re not feeling well, so I’m not going to push you. I’m fine with just cuddling and chatting.”

“Hmm, okay. Let’s do that. For now. Especially lots and lots of cuddles. Your cuddles were always the best. I missed them probably more than I missed you.”

“That’s saying something. Since before me, you weren’t even a cuddle person,” he teased, tickling the younger’s curvy back.

“Exactly. Your cuddels are outworldly, that's why. Hug me tighter please.”

Daniel squeezed his arms and legs around his lover as tight as he could until Seongwoo squealed and begged the big, strong oaf to lessen up just a bit before his bones broke. Daniel chortled, kissing his face all over sweetly until he paused at the lips. They hovered close, blinking at each other with love and expectation in their expressions. Then, they closed their eyes and leaned in slowly, connecting for their first kiss of their new relationship.

It was shockingly sweet and emotional, making them hum in pleasure and press in for more. The kiss lingered nearly a minute before they reluctantly parted to breathe. Their hearts raced and their bodies buzzed with electricity but they ignored their sparking desire for the time being. Once it was reigned in, they kissed several more times, innocent, short pecks. They spent several minutes saying sweet nothings, talking about what they liked about each other, and confessing a hundred more times with playful, adoring pecks between.

“Alright, that’s enough. If you want to get better, you’re going to need to sleep it off a bit.”

Seongwoo who was still feeling dizzy and sensed a headache coming on agreed reluctantly to sleep. He rolled over so they could get into their favorite sleeping position which was spooning with Daniel as the big spoon.

“Are you comfortable, Niel? Cold?” Seongwoo murmured sleepily.

Daniel whispered low near his ear, “I’m perfect, baby. Since I can touch you like this. Sleep now. Good night.”

“Hmm, good night. See you in my dreams again.”

“It’s a date.”

Seongwo fell asleep to Daniel kissing his neck and rubbing his stomach.

 

 

 

Daniel woke up when dawn was drawing the earliest of the day’s light into the room. He felt hot, uncomfortable, and tense. The reason was none other than the mischievous minx who was feeling up his chest, rubbing their fronts together, and nibbling and sucking at his neck.

“S-Seongwoo? You shouldn’t be up yet. You barely slept. You must be feeling hungover as well. We shouldn’t…” he groaned, tipping his head back and pressing his hips forward to brush his solid member flusher with Seongwoo’s in spite of himself (always was hard to resist the kid).

“I feel just fine. I don’t want to sleep anymore. There’s no need to baby me so much.”

Daniel chuckled breathily. “You must still be drunk.”

Seongwoo admitted, “Niel, I’m not drunk at all anymore, I promise. I’m just going crazy from how I want you.”

“Ugh, you’re killing me talking like that…”

Daniel was blown away by the raw husky sensuality in his tone. Seongwoo was clearly turned on nearly to the breaking point. He wasn’t going to be getting out of this apartment alive. Seongwoo sucked and bit into his neck now he knew that his lover was willing to reciprocate and stuffed one hand boldly down his trainers. Daniel hissed and bucked in shock as Seongwoo gripped his sensitive member firmly.

“Not taking any prisoners, I see. Damn.”

“Nope. No mercy. I mean business.”

“I’m open for business twenty four/seven when it comes to you baby, believe me.”

Daniel hurriedly took off his clothes and then slipped under Seongwoo’s blankets. He smirked and quirked a brow when he saw that Seongwoo was naked from the bottom down. Before he had woken Daniel up, it seemed the vixen had undressed in preparation, likely having played with himself a bit already. Seongwoo sheepishly flushed and hid a shy grin.

“Care to explain?”

Seongwoo shrugged, attempting to put on his usual cool act. “You know how impatient I am. It’s been weeks since I had a good lay.”

“Only weeks?” Daniel pouted as he carefully removed the brunette of his pajama shirt, leaving his pale, lithe body exposed. “Try months for me.”

“Well, I was with guys. You know how guys are. We don’t beat round the bush as much. Anyway, I’m sure you will soon cause me to forget anyone I’ve been with in the past two years.”

“Oh, trust me. I intend to wipe your memory clean of any filth within a mere two minutes.”

Seongwoo laid down, inviting Daniel to climb over him under the tented blankets which was precisely what he did. “Just two minutes? That would be a new record. Looking forward to it. You excite me so, please keep up that attitude.”

“I’ll cover Onguiness records with my name from top to bottom in every page, I promise.”

Seongwoo laughed, hooking Daniel around the neck and forcing him to lay down over him. The heat of their bare skin touching was incredibly pleasant that Daniel moaned and nestled closer, rubbing slightly to create more friction between their chests.

Seongwoo leaned in to nip his nose, reprimanding sassily, “You’re talking too much. We can talk later, those times we won’t be able to see each other. Since we’re sort of going to be long distance.”

Daniel moved back to avoid the sharp teeth, smiling devilishly. “It doesn’t have to be that way if you move in with me.”

“Woah there.” Seongwoo’s eyes widened.

Daniel stopped as he was diving down to kiss Seongwoo’s neck. “Too fast?”

“Yeah, too fast!”

Daniel’s expression was regretful. “Sorry. I won’t talk. I’m such a moment ruiner.”

Seongwoo snorted and rolled his eyes with a faint smile tugging at the corners of his tempting seal lips. “I’ll say. That certainly hasn’t changed much.”

“You know what hasn’t changed much? Your body. It’s still so perfect. I could just eat you up for every meal and die in bliss making love to you. Your skin and touch, that’s the only sustenance I need.”

Seongwoo’s laugh at the nonsensical comment turned to a thick moan as Daniel caressed him all over with his hands and sucked under his jaw.

“Hmm, delicious.”

“Ah, Niel~ Hmm, more please.”

Daniel obliged, switching his head and getting a mouthful of skin on the opposite side. “Ah, yes~”

Daniel proceeded to mark his lovely boyfriend possessively all over his neck, chest, and stomach. “Here, Niel, here too,” the moaning man whined, running shaky hands over his aroused nipples.

Daniel smirked as he crawled up to lay on his chest, hovering his mouth over one and hand over another. “Do you want attention here, my sweet, pretty baby?”

Seongwoo’s heated face turned slightly embarrassed. He chewed on his lip and then let go of his pride, nodding. Daniel sank his mouth and fingers down, attacking the sensitive coffee colored nubs. Seongwoo threw back his head and let out a blissful, sinful cry that rang through the walls of the room, tickling Daniel’s ears.

He was pleased that he was doing a good job with intimacy. Bringing pleasure to his lover was all the foreplay that he needed actually. He was ready to go for the main event at any point now, should Seongwoo ask. It seemed, for once, that his lover wanted to take things a bit on the slow side. He had yet to even demand to be touched below the waist.

Daniel tweaked and sucked his tiny, succulent nipples like they were Chupa Lupas, making him scream, huff, and arch his back. His hips shifted, forcing his cock to poke into Daniel’s stomach, demanding attention, reminding Daniel that his lover was incredibly turned on. He waited until Seongwoo was a mess and could barely breathe, his fingers having left scratch marks on Daniel’s shoulders in attempt to keep control of his wits.

Seongwoo whined as Daniel’s mouth slipped off him. “Niel, don’t go yet…”

“I’m just going to go a bit lower, don’t worry,” the impassioned, amused blonde promised the naughty, whiney kitten.

“Oh, okay then. L-lower. Yeah, that’s good,” he huffed, releasing his iron hold.

Daniel laid between his slender, spindly legs, caressing his silky, snowy thighs and looking curiously at his lower half. There was well groomed and shaped like a sculpture just as the rest of him was. Daniel loved the musky, slightly salty smell and the fuzzy, dark hair between his creamy thighs. Seongwoo covered his face, feeling embarrassed yet loving it clearly by the sounds of his groans and gasps as Daniel nuzzled and kissed along his thighs, balls and around the protruding, caramel colored cock.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Seongwoo cried out as suddenly Daniel’s smirking lips sank over the head of his penis with absolutely no warning, sinking greedily down to the base. “Sorry to curse at this perfect moment. I was NOT prepared for that, ugh…”

Daniel eagerly sucked and flicked his tongue, sliding halfway up and then sucked harder on his way back down. The younger man gripped his hair and thrust up, following his motions, his cries and curses even sharper.

“Fucking shit dammit, Niel, that’s amazing, keep going!”

Daniel smiled triumphantly, filled with joy. He was thoroughly enjoying this moment. It had been ages since he’d been able to see Seongwoo come undone with simple foreplay at his digression. It had used to make him feel like such an all powerful, all knowing god and Seongwoo was the loyal worshiping lamb offering himself up for sacrifice. The ritual of their love making this time was so incredible it was practically divine. The taste of a man’s flesh was a lot better than he recalled—more than likely though, it was just that he had a special kink for Seongwoo’s skin. He could eat it up for every meal and suck on it for hours until his mouth grew sore.

“Harder, Niel. Hmm, faster. Suck more. Go to the tip now. Turn your tongue around the mushroom part. Just like that. Hmm, ng, ah~ Shit, I’m gonna go crazy. You’re doing so damn good.”

The next words were unintelligible as Seongwoo thrust up into Daniel’s wildly sucking, bobbing mouth. Slurping sounds, excited hums, sharp inhales, grunts, and sensual moans filled the room as they continued their work. Daniel gripped and squeezed the full moons of his small, pert bottom, holding him up off the bed with the ease of someone who regularly worked out. Seongwoo watched Daniel servicing him with a look of feverish lust and nearly a loss of sanity, using the little strength left in his thighs to rock up into his mouth. They moved in perfect sync, a rhythm that was rough yet graceful, neither fast nor slow, fierce at the same time loving.

“C-coming soon, Niel…” Seongwoo groaned, tossing his head back and throwing up his hips, his whole body tensing, every sinewy, lean muscle girating.

Daniel sucked harder and continued to bob, his tongue hungrily searching for those tasty beads that would be his rewards, his cheeks hallowed in enough to appear like a skeleton, his hooded eyes never stopping their scrutiny of his lover’s condition. He squeezed Seongwoo’s bottom tight and sank down deep to the furry, musky base as he felt the warm liquid start to flow. He greedily gulped, turning his head slowly left and right, his eyes now closed so he could enjoy the moment of their success. The feeling of having a man release his seed inside of him not just any man but his man the one that he’d loved more than life itself was the epitome of paradise to Daniel.

Seongwoo’s legs gave out as soon as he’d finished unloading. They collapsed in a sweaty, panting, moaning heap of shaky entangled limbs. After one climaxed, they felt an intense need to be close to each other despite the uncomfortable heat radiating from their bodies. Daniel brushed Seongwoo’s flat, quivering tummy and kissed his bony shoulder.

“Are you feeling okay? Was that too much? Was I…as good as you remember at least? I haven’t been with a guy since you so I’m sure I’m quite a bit rusty. I hope I’m not significantly worse…”

Seongwoo laughed breathily, turning towards him with sparkling amusement and a positively glowing handsome face. He looked incredibly happy and satisfied, putting Daniel at ease even before he spoke. He smiled lazily as he brushed their wet noses together.

“That was your definition of your skills being rusty, Niel? It was far better than I remember. So hot and intense and you take direction fabulously well. Sometimes there you just knew what I wanted instinctively before I had a chance to say it. That was the most fantastic blow job I’ve ever had, no lies.”

Daniel’s cutie sexy face that somehow didn’t seem to have aged at all split into a proud grin. “Seriously? I was just going by feeling. I’m glad that it worked out.”

Seongwoo’s grin was wicked, his tone lofty, “Well, we haven’t gotten to the real technical difficult stuff yet. I’ll hold my judgement and you shouldn’t get overconfident. I’m not so easily impressed once the penetration starts. I get bored quickly and if you can’t keep it up, sorry I don’t have any Viagra in my house at the moment.”

Daniel growled at the never-ending age jibe’s appearance and slapped his pointy hip lightly. “I am not over the hill yet, Seongwoo. I have as much stamina as a bull. You’ll see. If you’re up for it is. How are you feeling?”

“As sweet as it is to be babied and you’re making my heart all flattery, just stop, Niel. It’s not the first time I’ve been drunk. And it’s not my first drunken sex certainly. I’m just fine. I can handle a lot more. I am not one of those ‘fragile, handle with care’ sort of packages.”

As if to prove it, in a fluid, energetic motion he flipped over and gracefully got onto his knees, pulling a bottle of lube out from under his pillow. That made Daniel smirk as he realized that time had also not changed that fact—the sweet, pure looking man was a sinful devil, practically a nympho, always ready to play if the opportunity popped up. And it was popped up majorly right then, like a soldier saluting his captain, completely alert.

“So, are you more like one of those packages that it’s okay to be handled roughly and toss around?”

Seongwoo licked his smirking, swollen lips and then chewed on them with an incredibly sultry look, his dark hair tussled sexily, his eyes molten ebony. He looked as fuckable as a person could get and Daniel was driven near lunatic with desire suddenly. He might be his baby but currently babying Seongwoo was the very last action on his mind. Especially when he sucked on his lips and rubbed lube over his hands, then proceeded to show off as he put them in himself directly in front of Daniel.

“I like to be handled and tossed as rough as possible. You forget that? I doubt that sex with someone like me was that forgettable though.”

“No, it most certainly wasn’t. I didn’t forget anything. I needed to think of you to get off with anyone most of the time. Even porn pales in comparison to what we’ve done and the hot images you left me with, burned in the edges of my brain,” he admitted with a shake of his head, watching Seongwoo slip his fingers inside himself, mesmerized by how terribly naughty it was.

Instead of just putting them inside himself, the younger moved his butt so he was sitting on his fingers. As if he were riding his hand. He tossed his head, arched his back, and moaned as he gradually went deeper and harder. Daniel couldn’t bring himself to start fucking Seongwoo properly. The new sight was amazing. He took the lube and stroked himself. Seongwoo watched over his shoulder, with a devilish smirk, amping up the act in order to please Daniel more.

“Oh, it feels good but it’s not big enough, Niel. Don’t you have something a bit more fullfiling for me?”

“Yeah, sure I do. I have a present for you. A large, very filling one. You want it?”

“I do.”

“How much?” Daniel knelt behind Seongwoo, stroking himself against his back and kissing along his shoulders. “Tell me how much you want me in you, my naughty minx.”

Seongwoo whined, pulling his fingers out and pressing his bottom flush against his balls. The gaping, pink hole was visible and the warm, sticky fluids welcoming. He was sure his entire length would slide easily deep inside and he couldn’t wait. Neither could Seongwoo, who continued to whine and pant, rocking impatiently against his thighs.

“So fucking much I think I’m going to die if you don’t give me what you want.”

Daniel pointed out with a crooked grin, “If I always give you what you want, you will turn into a spoiled brat. You were the one that taught me that when I kept showering you with gifts.”

Seongwoo was watching him with enticing eyes and a demure smile over his shoulder, tempting Daniel with series of sensual wiggles and brushes. “Hmm, true. But you love me so you’re going to spoil me no matter what. You’ve always been whipped for me. If you just give me what I want without fighting it, then you’ll have a spoiled brat whose also very loyal and sweet to you. Isn’t that better than the alternative?”

Daniel touched and stroked his thumbs over his hips, showering his attractive, milky shoulder with love bites, rocking the opposite way Seongwoo was to increase the hot friction. “You make a fine point there. God, I love that you are witty on top of all your other millions of likable traits. You’re the hottest, Seongwoo. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Seongwoo pouted, looking put off and tired of losing this game he’d started. “Well, maybe you’re not going to have me if you don’t get IN me in two seconds, Kang Daniel. I still have the freedom to change my mind. There’s no binding contract anymore so—ah!”

Daniel felt a mixture of anxiousness and annoyance at what his boyfriend was saying. After all that he’d been through and all the years they’d been waiting to be a couple, it was just cruel of him to make a joke about taking that away. He had to punish him, but in a way that he would like a lot. He decided to shut him right up by giving him more than what he’d asked for. The wildest, roughest, most passionate ride of his life.

“Da-niel! Oh! It hurts, hmm. Wait a sec—ahhh.”

Daniel never let Seongwoo get a full sentence out before he was gasping and moaning with the overwhelming pleasure as he held his hips in an iron grip and thrust deep, slamming expertly into his prostate which he somehow just knew exactly where it was located still. He thrust and snapped, pulled and yanked, gripped and dug in wild abandon at break-neck speeds with their thighs connecting with ringing snaps, the bed creaking and shaking like it would crack under their weight any moment. Seongwoo clung to the front bed posts, gasping and crying for dear life but Daniel knew well what his signs were. He was enjoying this immensely and it was not an intensely painful sort of ache.

Daniel slowed down to embrace him lovingly and kiss his ear when he was satisfied with the length of the minor punishment he’d inflicted, whispering, “Will you stop being such a brat now? I don’t want to hear you threaten me with that again, even jokingly. Understand?”

“Yes, I got it,” Seongwoo choked out, wiping some sweat out of his eyes. His hair was damp and his face beautifully flushed a deep red. “Sorry I joked about that. Continue, please.”

“Sure thing, my kinky Ongie. I guess we’re really just going to have to forget about work tomorrow because we’re going to sleep like the dead after this round.”

“Ah, ahn, ng, hmm, ha~ yes, oh yes, right there, Niel, fuck, fuck yes, oh it’s so good, harder baby, harder…”

The instructions continued in desperate cries amongst breathy moans and harsh pants as Daniel resumed his animalistic thrusts from behind. The bed creaked on and on in warning but they ignored it, praying it would last through his orgasm.

“I’m there! Come now, please! With me...” Seongwoo’s front half collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, his musical voice rising sharply in pitch.

Daniel held and caressed his lovely shaped hips as he fiercely tensed. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief as he was able to release his backed-up load. All the stress and tension and pressure left his body in waves, followed by warm, tingly waves of pleasure that took his conscious away and dulled his senses temporarily. All he knew in that moment was bliss, completion, and satisfaction.

“Oh, this is the life. This is what’s always missing with anyone else. It’s like…I’m home. I feel like I’m home when I come in you, Seongwoo. Thank you. Thank you for letting me once more.”

“Anytime, Niellie. You can come in me anytime. It’s a pleasure. I’ve missed the feeling too, so warm and filling, almost comforting,” Seongwoo commented with a soft chuckle, still desperately trying to catch his breath.

Daniel pulled out and laid down on his back, pulling Seongwoo close. He was too lazy to bother cleaning up. He didn’t mind the extra wetness or the smell. He enjoyed it actually. It was the proof of their love, the aftermath of their bonding. Now things were truly right with the world. They had confessed, agreed to date officially, physically met up and confirmed it, spent the night together cuddling, and even consummated their new relationship with some of the best sex of his life.

“Oh, Ong Sung Ong Sung Ong Seongwoo. I’m so happy right now. It should be illegal.”

Seongwoo squeezed his waist and snuggled into the crook of his arm, seeming addicted then to inhaling his masculine sweaty scent. “If happiness is illegal, then I want to be an outlaw on the run with you forever, Niellie.”

Daniel chuckled. “Sure, we could do that. I’ve got enough money to keep us going for a decade without a job. Just name the country.”

Seongwoo brightened, suddenly getting wordy, “Japan. I want to go back to Japan with you. And Hong Kong. I want to go there too. And Thailand. I want to try their pinapple juice.”

“Hmm, I don’t know about Thailand,” the exhausted, overworked CEO commented sleepily, his eyes having already drifted closed feeling like they had anvils on top. “It’s all seafood there. I wouldn’t have anything to eat.”

Seongwoo promised brightly, “I’ll pick it all out for you so you can enjoy eating without worry of getting sick. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“You would do that for me?”

“That’s right. I’d do anything for you. For my ex-daddy, for my babe.”

“Aw, you sweetie. I don’t know what’s really gotten into you but I hope that fluffy demon doesn’t leave anytime soon.”

Seongwoo pet Daniel’s damp golden hair as he watched him falling asleep with a serene smile on his face. “What’s with the demon nonsense? I’ve always had a sweet side. Sleep, Niellie. I’ll see you in a few hours when reality hits and we have to deal with the shit hitting the fan from our employees. Rest for now, peaceful and happy. Knowing that I love you, deeper than the ocean, vaster than the sky, forever and beyond into infinity like the universe.”

“S..top…taking…m..y…lin…es…” the blonde puppy murmured as Seongwoo lured him to sleep with magical butterfly kisses to his eyes and nose.

 

 

“I just got word that the plane has arrived as scheduled…without you on it! What the hell, Daniel? I need to find out you didn’t get on the plane at all by the very people who are supposed to be picking you up, fucking seriously?”

“Shh…” Daniel murmured into the phone, covering the speaker and glancing worriedly at Seongwoo who was still sleeping under a pile of messy blankets.

Like he feared, the brunette started stirring, having hear the alarming shouting. “Is that…Jisung?”

“I’m not going to shh! How dare you SHH me in this black hole of a situation you've created and left me to sink in! Now see here, you infuriating puppy! You think you’re entitled to do whatever you want since you’re my boss and all but just know that I don’t HAVE to work for you and I’m NOT going to stay silent about when I think you’re being irresponsible and giving me more headaches than necessary.”

“Jisung, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a mess or give you extra work. Something more important to me came up. And it’s really half your fault anyway.”

“How in the hell is it my fault that you slept in and missed your flight, you jerk?”

Daniel sighed, then smiled softly as he recalled the amazing night he’d had and all the wonderful things that had happened, petting Seongwoo’s bare upper back with care. “The words Jaehwan and Seongwoo and drinking last night ring a bell? Apparently you two teamed up to get us together and it worked. I’m with Seongwoo right now. I traveled to his place and well. Let’s just say things with him kept me busy and I slept really late. There was no way I was catching that flight. Face it, you chose the wrong date to pull your scheme off.”

Jisung’s anger faded to confusion and then to surprise. “Oh. Oh~ Crap, that’s right. Something really happened just from that? I didn’t think that he’d actually…Wow, Jaehwan really DOES know Seongwoo like an open book.”

“Apparently. If I wasn’t still basking in bliss and feeling very content with him snuggling up to me in bed right now, then I might just be jealous of that fact. That he’s close to two other gay men that also know him well and happen to be attractive.”

“Psh. Nonsense. We’re both happily taken Daniel.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have Ong Seongwoo in your house, so are you really?” he joked.

Seongwoo giggled, lightly pinching his arm and then pecking over it. Still beautifully naked, the younger was sleepily cozying up against his arm with an adoring, curious smile.

“I’m all yours and only yours, always,” Seongwoo murmured softly with a heart-melting gaze of fondness. “Are you in trouble? Shall I talk to him and have my babe’s back?”

Jisung had heard him. “Tell Seongwoo that’s not necessary. It is indeed partially my fault and I need to quickly do damage control. I will let you off the hook this ONE time, Daniel. Since something good finally happened with you two that’s a cause to celebrate. Just have a happy day together and rest up. I’ll expect you at the meeting tomorrow, early. Cover up any marks please.”

“Alright, you got it. Thanks for understanding, Jisung. I’m really sorry honestly. I had every intention of catching that flight, for what it’s worth. Seongwoo was being a whole brat and a half.”

“Aw, yeah, I sort of sensed that ‘Ddongwu’ was a handful before I left. Have fun with that in the future but if I were you, I’d steer him away from any alcohol. He’s an incredible light weight,” Jisung warned with a chuckle.

“Duly noted.”

When he hung up, he was met with the cute yet pretty man resting on his shoulder and pouting. “You were talking about me. What did he tell you?”

He swore with a wide grin, “It wasn’t anything bad or that I really didn’t know already, don’t worry. Good morning baby. You sure do look lovely.”

Seongwoo hummed, pressing eagerly into the sweet morning kiss. They were interrupted on their third addicting, lingering kiss by a buzzing sound. It was Seongwoo’s phone.

“That will be my group chat with the Minhwan couple. How much do you want to bet that Jaenie is teasing me?” Seongwoo sulkily commented with a little exasperated sigh.  
Daniel playfully slapped his bare butt. “I don’t place bets I’m going to lose, Ong. Go answer so he’ll leave us alone. He’s probably dying to know how it went or worried that you’re immensely hungover.”

“Oh, how did you know?” Seongwoo’s face was an adorable question mark of surprise as he showed the message.

 

Jaehwan: Seongwoo, are you alright? I think I let you drink too much last night. I hope you’re not puking your guts out.

Well, you haven’t messaged me in a long while since you said you were going to ‘seduce’ Daniel in your cat costume. So…I guess it worked? What happened? Are you with him? Wait, you live so far away so it wouldn’t be plausible.

Okay, so it’s almost lunch time and you haven’t even read my messages. Something’s up. You’re either dead in the bathroom or Daniel’s been keeping you up all night. Which is it? Because I’m praying for the latter.

Minhyun: Jaenie, he’s probably fine. Not all of us religiously check our phones like you do. Even when you’re spending a romantic night with your boyfriend, you’re messaging another man. Unbelievable. Should I be concerned? You even moved to the same apartment. Now I’m really starting to suspect there is or was at some point something between you. I didn’t retire from my Daddy days for this.

Jaehwan: Ah, Minnie, no! That’s not it. He’s just been my bestie for ages, you understand. We’ve never even kissed.

Minhyun: Proof. Show me the proof of it instead of always just saying it.

Jaehwan: Eh? How can I show you the proof of that? You will just have to trust my word and Seongwoo’s word on it. You can’t trust me after all this time and what we’ve been through together?

Seongwoo: Morning. Sorry to cut in but it seems necessary. I would never kiss Jaenie, Minhyun, I swear on Daniel’s massive, fantastic cock (Daniel: “Hey, leave my genitals out of this, they’re precious!”). He’s far from my type and you know he only brushes his teeth for fifty seconds? Gross. Can you maybe stop bickering in the GC? Some of us are trying to have a lazy morning in with our new boyfriends…

Jaehwan: OMG ONG!! YOU’RE ALIVE, THANK GOD! I WAS WORRIED!

Minhyun: Drama queen. You never get this worried about me tch. If you want to move back in with him, just ask. Then you can keep tabs on him all the time. And get a piece of Daniel’s massive cock if you’re lucky.

Jaehwan: Minnie baby, you’re misunderstanding I swear! I worry about you all the time. It’s just that well, you’re older and a lot more responsible and better at taking care of yourself than Ong is. He’s a giant baby in need of regular protection.

Seongwoo: This is Daniel. And I agree 150%. But Ong baby might just kill you for that comment.

Jaehwan: Aodfhaoi is that really Daniel? You’re actually with him at this odd hour? Wait, Ongie just said something about a new boyfriend. So, omg did my plan actually work? Were you guys together all night last night?

Minhyun: Jae, one question at a time. I don’t think you really realize how overwhelming you are. It’s a wonder I can handle you a full day sometimes.

*Sending video message...

 

Daniel greeted the couple through the screen while waving and smiling brilliantly, wearing his clothes from last night. “Good morning, er afternoon.”

Seongwoo was wrapped in a blanket like a burrito hugging him from behind and peeking over his broad shoulder. “Hello. Yes, it’s true. Your stupid plan worked. Apparently, I made an utter fool out of myself last night all drunk AND in costume.”

“I wasn’t some desperate perv though. I had a plane to catch so I said I can’t come over even though he confessed and we became official and I wanted to be with him terribly. Seongwoo actually threatened me that if I didn’t come over that night he was going to do something drastic. I had no choice.

Seongwoo looked at his profile in horror. “Oh my god, did I really? I’m sincerely sorry. I’m a huge brat when I’ve drunk and a wild child. Or so I’ve heard. Hence why I don’t drink anymore.

Daniel turned to him and pinched his nose with a dreamy smile. “It’s alright. I thought it was incredibly cute and amusing. I like that side of you. I like all sides of you, in fact. You are the perfect package. You can drink around me anytime.

Anyway, fellas, that’s the short version of the story. I’m sure Seongwoo will tell you the longer version lasting hours with a bunch of explicit details that I’d rather not be around for. Please leave the performance critiques out.”

Seongwoo giggled with a wicked grin, glancing at his blushing face. “That’s the best part of the story telling though. I should say that you have on average a better critique than Minhyun does in that particular department.

Anyway, as you can see Jaenie, we’re together now. For real. I’m not feeling sick and I’m most definitely not dead or planning to be anytime soon. Your plan was risky and idiotic but thank you is all I can say for now. I’ll let the interfering in my life bit go this once. Stop worrying, pay attention to your jealous boyfriend. Have a good day~

“Have a good day to both of you. Be happy while it lasts because we’re soon going to be rubbing it in your faces that we’re the superior, more content, super domestic couple!”

 

 

While Seongwoo was getting dressed, Daniel watched with a fond, loving look, kicking his feet happily. His foot bumped something underneath and the corner of a box slipped out. He ducked his head, looking at it curiously. Something about the slightly visible contents seemed familiar.

“Do you think that it’s better to wear fit or not-fit clothes? Because I’m more comfortable with baggy, oversized clothes but my fans said  the want to see me in 'clothes that actually fit for once' andand…What are you doing with that?!”

Seongwoo ran across the room and snatched a hat out of his hands. It was a striped scarf--the one Daniel had picked out with Jisung's help for a gift to Seongwoo years ago. Seongwoo hid it behind his back and kicked the box back under the bed with a guilty look, chewing on his lip.

“Seongwoo…” Daniel's tone came out like a teacher on the verge of scolding a student.

“Hmm?” he tried to feign innocence but his flush and shaky eyes were telling.

“Would you mind telling me why all this old stuff connected to me is under your bed? Why didn’t you throw it out all this time like anyone else would?”

Seongwoo sighed, sinking down on the bed. He played with the bendy, faded black brim with a glum expression.

“You found me out. I should have gotten rid of it all but I just couldn’t somehow. I could put it out of sight but not out of mind. Just like I did with my feelings for you. Each item has sentimental value and good memories attached to it. I would take them out on occasion and remember our best moments. It would bring me temporary happiness and hope that there would again be a time that I might be with someone that truly made me happy and alive again.

Throwing out these meant something unpleasant. Like that I was giving up on you and that I’d stopped waiting and was utterly losing hope on a second chance at love. I really didn’t like the idea of us being permanently over with and me being on my own, possibly dying a single grumpy spinster..” he admitted with a soft, embarrassed tone.

“Hmm, I see. That sounds reasonable. May I?” Daniel asked lightly, pulling the box out and gesturing his hand towards it.

Seongwoo nervously chewed on his lip but gave him permission with a grudging nod. “Sure, look your heart out. There’s everything pretty much. The stuff that wasn’t perishable anyway…”

“Apparenlty even that was perishable…” Daniel noted as he picked up laminated dried and pressed flowers from the bouquet he had first bought him on their date in Haeundae. “Wow, you even kept these and preserved them.”

“They were pretty and smelled good. I couldn’t let them just die and go to the dumps to rot and get crushed. The thought was depressing. It was the first time a boyfriend bought me flowers, you know…” Seongwoo muttered with a faint smile as he looked at them fondly.

“What else do you got in here?” the older man questioned curiously, reaching back into the box.

Seongwoo groaned and covered his face. “Oh, god, this is embarrassing. It’s like you’re rustling into the very depths of my heart and soul.”

“Is it? It’s fun though for me,” Daniel laughed, insistently continuing the search with greedy hands.

He pulled out everything and laid it out on the bed. They went down memory lane with each new reveal. Sometimes Daniel couldn’t even recall when or why Seongwoo had kept something that he apparently found significant. Seongwoo would explain in a wistful or bashful tone, blushing furiously and fidgeting with his messy bed hair.

Daniel learned something that day—Seongwoo was much sweeter and more sentimental than he’d ever realized or given credit for. He seriously had a heart of gold, emotions and empathy that ran as deep as the ocean, and the nature of an angel in human form.

After they carefully organized the items back in the box with dainty hands, Daniel pulled the sheepish humiliated man into his comforting embrace, kissing him all over with noisy smacking sounds.

“You are the most precious, adorable, sugary human being on the planet. I can’t believe it but I think I just fell in love with you ten times more. You’re the sugar added to the bitter medicine that someone needs to heal. You healed me in so many ways, especially my insecurities I so long struggled with. You’re so perfect. Goodness am I crazy about you. How did I ever go a day without you in my life? I need you for survival. It’s scientific fact.”

“Do you like it that much?” Seongwoo peeked up at Daniel, dropping his hands he’d been trying to shield the lip attacks from.

Daniel nodded with a puppy-like, flattered expression. “I do!”

Seongwoo stood up and took his hand, chewing on his lip. “On that note continued, I’ve got something else to show you…”

“Oh gosh, there’s more? I’m going to become diabetic from this sugary attack!” Daniel squealed, jumping up and squeezing his hand in anticipation. “Take me away to paradise! I could get addicted to being showered in all this love.”

He knew it was going to be good with the way that Seongwoo was flaming and ducking his head as he led him slowly but surely. They went to a closet next to the bathroom. He hesitantly opened the door and switched on the light. Daniel stood at the doorway, mouth dropped in awe, hand across his nose and forehead.

“I couldn’t bear to put my family up for adoption nor could I stuff them in some place dark and dusty…”

“It’s the Ong seal family! Oh my god, you kept them all! And they look like they’re in mint condition?”

“I had them regularly cleaned and I found clothes for all of them. They had a different design and each one is connected to our memories. There’s pictures too…” Seongwoo admitted bashfully.

The small, square closet was full of glass cases with several shelves and on each shelf sat several seals dressed up in cute clothes with a picture of a place or of one of them sometimes that had been printed and taped. Seongwoo had even given each doll a name the picture a title.

“It’s like a seal slash photography exhibition. This is amazing Seongwoo. I bet little kids would love to see this. Not to mention your fans.”

“I’m not going to show it to anyone but you. You’re the only one who knows about my private collection. Even Jaehwan has no idea. It would be too embarrassing. I’d be opening up a whole can of mockery. I keep this room locked and he’s not allowed to go in there. If he tries, I say that it’s full of cleaning products and that usually keeps him away since he gets enough of that around Minhyun with his OCD.”

Daniel back hugged the handsome, slim man, admiring the collection with a dorky smile. There had not been anything better to show how Seongwoo felt about him. His feelings were as deep and never-ending like the ocean. He squeezed him close and showered his neck with kisses. Seongwoo squirmed and squealed since it was ticklish and the physical affection made him all the more aware of how embarrassing and intimate this whole thing was.

“Just pretend you didn’t see it, please? I’ve clearly gone loco since I met you.”

“Well, I’m not going to give in to your request on this one, Ongie. I’m too ecstatic and touched by it. To think that you were the one who was the most whipped in the end.

That aside. I’m really happy to know that you never really put in any efforts to try and get over me. If you had, you would have thrown that box out and you would have given these dolls away to charity.

To be honest, I’ve been totally loco since I met you as well. I’ve never really tried to get over you. Hence, I’ve never met other men, never touched the sugar site again, and I’ve never even attempted to have another relationship. I knew it wasn’t going to work out. Because things were only meant to work out with my ‘the one’, my one love, my soulmate. And I’d already met him and stupidly lost my chance with him.

I was determined to just live me life never getting over you, never being truly happy even if I was in someone else’s embrace, always tortured with bittersweet thoughts of ‘the one that got away’.”

“That’s similar to how I was thinking too. You were also ‘the one’ to me. I won’t be so cheesy as to say ‘soulmate’. But I felt like you were my complimentary opposite, the yin to my yang, my perfect other half, the person that wiped away all my depressing thoughts and insecurities. The one that got away because I had terrible timing and I wasn’t good enough to ensnare his heart fully.

I thought I’d just have to wait for the next life time, for us to meet under different, more normal circumstances, and pray that that time things would work out the way they should, how I wished they had with all my regretful, broken heart.”

They turned their heads so they could bump foreheads and gently peck, feeling overwhelmed by the emotional moment that was bringing them closer than ever.

“We got another chance much earlier than we thought then. Thank you for not running so far away I couldn’t reach out to you again.”

“Thank you as well, for coming on so strongly to me and giving me another chance despite what you thought I had done. I’m glad that you haven’t gotten away from me just yet.”

“Like I said, I’m not going anywhere. Never again. I don’t even want to go away to go to work; look at what happened today. I’m in deep water with my client now thanks to this cheeky brat who likes to torture me with kitten cosplay.”

Seongwoo walked out of the room, shut the lights off, closed and locked the door. Daniel followed him, never breaking his hold on his waist, continuing to lovingly kiss the milky curve of his neck and shoulders exposed extensively from the oversized shirt that would probably be swimming on even him.

He loved the scents coming off of Seongwoo—fruity mixed with his own musky, woodsey smell. It was their combination, the smell was the same as the one that was on him. It was their possessive mark. Finally Seonwoo was officially only his and he was only Seongwoo’s. This fact and this moment and the blissful way they felt was utterly like a dream come true.

“Sorry not so sorry about that,” Seongwoo snickered. “If you’re anxious about being away from me in the future, I was thinking something. It’s even more loco than what you’ve just seen, I’m warning you…”

Daniel turned him around to caress his mole-kissed cheek, smiling wide and looking over his face with unmasked, intense adoration. “I think our minds our connected and travelling on the same path. I’ve also thought of something absolutely bonkers. Let me try the mind reading bit this time. Would you…move in with me?”

Seongwoo giggled, the sweetest of all smiles stretching across is gorgeous face, strawberry tint painting the ridges of his sharp cheekbones. “Yes, I will. That was a bullseye move.”

“Great. Since we have the whole day free playing hooky, let’s start planning right away. I can’t wait another moment to start our lives together, baby. We have so many days to make up for.”

Seongwoo’s next words were pushed aside in favor of a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes longer. Heated and panting when he broke away, Seongwoo thread his hands in Daniel’s blonde, tussled hair.

“Can we at least wait a few moments to have sex again? For now, I'd rather focus on catching up in that department.”

Daniel chortled as he effortlessly picked up Seongwoo and wrapped his lengthy limbs around his waist, carrying him to the nearby couch. Seongwoo moaned as he leaned in to rain kisses along his most sensitive jaw, shifting the smaller man over his hard shaft in a promising fashion.

“Sure, Prince Horny And Never Satisfied. As it has always been and always will be, whatever my baby wants, he gets.”

Seongwoo squealed as he was thrown unceremoniously on the couch and pinned under the heavy furnace of a solid muscled man.

“I know just what I want. Gimme some sugar, Daddy, like you used to back in the day. Gimme lots and lots because my sugar tooth has been craving a fix.”

“Sure, baby. That I can do exponentially, every day for the rest of our lives. Heaping pile of sugar coming right up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is so long, I will make this part short and sweet. I've really enjoyed writing this story. Especially the dynamic of these two. Thank you so much for your support and sweet comments every chapter. I've felt so appreciated and loved. Huge shout out to those writer friends and readers who bounced off ideas for scenes in this story. It would be much less than what it has become without you. I really wanted a story that me and ON shippers could write together. Since I was writing this story simply to fill the sugar daddy au ON void. This story was more for fun and for fan's entertainment than my own desire to strongly write it. For me, it's just an attempt with a new trope and dynamic.
> 
> So much virtual sugar for reading this far guys! I hope you will stay tuned for the last chapter, the epilogue. Please tell me if there's something you want to see, otherwise I'm going with a couples trip to Gapyeong, something fluffy, funny, and sweet. I heard ON wedding but I don't want to jump so far in their future without much dating content but I could have them have like a dream wedding album they add to over the months if there's more interest in this. Open to anything you want to see tho no promises all will appeal to me, last chance to speak up!
> 
> See you sometime this month before the end of the cons! I hope at least haha.
> 
> <3 Raina


	18. Journeys (epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Thank you for supporting me in my writing endeavors this past near year and a half. I've had a great time writing my random ideas and seeing your funny, sweet, encouraging comments that have been so much comfort and inspiration in one of the hardest years of my life. Keep in touch, I'll still be around. Pray that I get some idea and time to write a one shot or short story sometime in this next year around my new job and following eleven boys to the best of my ability.
> 
> See you around and please leave me a comment or message on twitter.
> 
> Raina's retirement from long-fic writing has started. I'll see you for a Pawprints Sequel sometime in February. Until then, my mischief as a regular Ongniel writer has been accomplished.
> 
> Now go enjoy this happy, fluffy, comical ending! Recommend to your friends and re-read whenever you're feeling down and miss the boys and/or this couple. There's lots of other stories on my page too you might wanna check out if you haven't, if you know you get the time and feel like reminiscing about ongniel~ 
> 
> Saranghae-yong <3

“Woo~ I love hamburger! Put your hands up! I feel free. Let’s get it! My name is Kim Jaehwan! Nice to meet you!”

“Uh, can you BE any more embarrassing? Please stop, Jaenie…”

Driver Seongwoo and Daniel in the passenger seat turned to look at their friends in the backseat. Jaehwan had the window rolled down, shouting and waving out of it in excitement like a dog except he was attempting whatever random English he knew. Minhyun was slumped in the seat as if he were trying to disappear into the leather, handsome yet gloomy face pressed into his hand.

Seongwoo warned with a smirk, “Eh, let him be, Minhyun. The more you try to stop him, the crazier he will act. The trick is just to ignore or humble him. Then he will grow bored of it. You’ve been dating for years but you don’t know this about him yet?”

“I haven’t got him figured out as much as his bestie, I guess. You have a decade more on me, so that’s not fair.”

Daniel rolled down the window with an evil grin and a glance at Seongwoo, chocolate almond eyes twinkling. “Minhyun’s reactions when he’s annoyed are almost as fun as Seongwoo’s. That looks like fun. Maybe I’ll try too.”

The smile fell on Seongwoo’s face. “Er, Daniel, do you really have to…”

Minhyun slapped Seongwoo’s seat, triumphantly going ‘ha ha ha!’ Seongwoo ended up in the same boat as him, completely humiliated by their over-excited boyfriends acting like literal dogs. Almost as if there weren’t seven years of age difference between them, Jaehwan and Daniel leaned out the open window, waving to passing cars, and shouting nonsense into the summer breeze as they cruised down the highway.

Seongwoo sighed, leaning his head on the window as he drove straight just as he had been doing the past hour. They were taking a couple’s trip to a pension in Gapyeong. It wasn’t the same as the one they went to before since it was summer and that place was closed until the next winter season.

“Hopeless. What man in his mid-thirties owning a multi-millionaire company acts like that?” he griped, annoyed at Daniel’s behavior and not listening to him the several times he’d pulled at his jeans and begged him to stop.

Minhyun stuck his head close to the seat to gripe in turn. “What top-notch prosecutor having graduated with honors acts like that?”

Seongwoo could only chuckle. “You’re right about that. I never believed that Jaehwan was smart or that he could ever be serious until he entered law school. I told him he was crazy and that it didn’t suit him at all.”

“It doesn’t really, on most days anyway. He has some sort of invisible switch he turns on once he gets in a suit. I saw him in the courtroom once too. He’s sharp. A totally different person. He’s nicknamed ‘the Eagle’.”

Seongwoo snorted. “Eagle, my ass. He’s more like a Beagle. Daniel’s one hundred percent synced with a Samoyed. He even thinks the cat treats are tasty.”

“Oh, disgusting. He tried those? On Earth why?”

“Curiosity, what else. Yup. That's how they both are. Their biggest, cutest flaw. Bunch of dumb dogs in human form.”

The two were literally howling like wolves at that moment, not helping their case otherwise.

“Ah, if I had known he was this weird and opposite of me back then, I might have kept looking around the site more.”

“You should have waited. We could have met.”

“Ah, that’s right. We could have. What a shame. We would have gotten along splendidly. Since our personalities are similar and we’re both clean and mostly calm.”

“Exactly what I was thinking. What sort of dates did you prefer to have as a Sugar Daddy anyway? Jaehwan didn’t tell me all that much. Or maybe it was that I tuned him out or stopped him from telling me because it weirded me out and irritated me at the time. Now I’m curious. I only ever had one Daddy so I don’t have anything to compare it to…”

“Hmm, I liked going to quiet, romantic places. No crowds, nothing fancy or pricey. Gardens, parks, lakes, cafes, art galleries, photography studios.”

“Wah. That’s exactly the sort of places I like to go to. But usually on my own. Even though he’ll put up with it for my sake, Daniel clearly gets bored to tears in galleries. I’ve been getting more and more interested in photography as well.”

“I know. I saw some of your pictures Jaehwan blew up in our place. Ones of sunsets in Hong Kong and the ocean and cliffs in Australia. They were incredible.”

"Oh, you like those? I'll show you my collection and you can choose the next one. I heard you're remodeling the bathroom but that it was looking too simple. I took these photos of pink mullies last fall season. They're a really pretty, soft color I figure that suits your tastes."

"Oh, really? Please send me through Kakao later then."

"Sure, I'll message you with a few of the better photos. They'll need to go through photoshop editing just a bit before they're blow up worthy."

"Eh, if it's Ong Seongwoo master-nim that took them, they won't need much at all, I'm sure."

"You flatter me, Hwang Minhyun. Every photo needs editing."

The right side of the car was suddenly eerily quiet. Minhyun and Seongwoo turned that way to see the windows had been rolled up and their boyfriends were glaring at them with crossed arms and displeased, suspicious faces.

“What’s going on here, Ong Seongwoo? Are you flirting literally behind my back?”

“All this time accusing me of having something going on with Seongwoo, were you actually jealous because you were interested in him?”

“Neh? No, no, no. I would never.”

“Big misunderstanding. We were just chatting about you two and then photography is all. Innocent stuff.”

The two waved their hands, both flushing and pricked with guilt because in a way they sort of HAD been unintentionally flirting though it hadn’t been anything serious. Of course, they were in love with their boyfriends and wouldn’t dare cheat on them. The sugar world was in the past and though they might have made a good couple if they had found each other, the fact was that the timing had been off and they hadn’t. It was much too late to go backwards several years and correct things.

Not that they thought of Daniel or Jaehwan as a mistake. For a few seconds their thoughts were complicated and muddled as they realized how much they were similar and had in common, how easier a relationship between them might have gone than the one that they ended up in. That wasn’t the way the cards had played out though.

Seongwoo reached for Daniel’s arm, acting cute and whining until he gave up his hand. Seongwoo pulled it to his lap, squeezing and stroking his fingers with a warm, apologetic smile.

“Forget about that, babe. It was really nothing. Just a random thought that’s totally gone. I’m sure that I would have picked you over Minhyun. Because opposites attract. And you’re more my type. Look at you. You’re so handsome and fit and funny and adorable. Forgive thoughtless Ddongwu for badmouthing you a second ago. Pwease~”

“Hmph.” Daniel stubbornly looked out the window but the corner of his lip was twitching towards a smile so Seongwoo knew he was doing well at earning forgiveness. The aegyo always worked as much as he disliked to use that tactic.

Minhyun had latched himself onto Jaehwan, pinching and pecking his extra fluffy mandu cheeks as Jaehwan struggled to push him off.

“No, don’t try to be sweet all of a sudden that’s not like you. Get off. You want someone else, have them. Go. I can just get back on the sugar daddy site and find someone else. Not like there’s anything wrong with me. I’m still young and good-looking and charming. You don’t know how popular I was. My notices are still storming up with invitations from Daddies. I check every once in a while just out of curiosity. Anytime I can go with any of them. Don’t think your position is so secure as my boyfriend, because it’s not. I have lots of other options.”

Minhyun held his angry boyfriend close, turning sober and serious as he pressed their noses together. “I know that you have a lot of admirers and other options. That’s why I’m thankful every day that you liked me the most and allowed me to be the first to date you officially. I’ll treat you well. I promise. You’re perfect to me, you know that. Even your silliness and tons of little flaws. That’s what made me love you anyway. The fact that you’re so different.”

Jaehwan melted and the next thing they all knew the car windows were steaming up from their passionate make-out session. Seongwoo glanced back every once in awhile and chuckled to see them still going at it, embracing tightly, and barely coming up for breath. Daniel pointed towards a road sign and smiled over at him.

“I think we need a change of pace and some fresh air. We’re getting bored and restless. Plus, those two obviously need to fill their mouths with something else besides each other. Personally, I’m sick of the rated show and also starving.”

Seongwoo raised up their clasped hands and kissed his palm, eyes twinkling with mischief. “For food or for my lips?”

“Both. Pretty jealous of Minhyun right now actually. On more than one account,” the blonde CEO admitted with a sheepish grin, fluffy pale cheeks tinting rose around his killer dimples.

“Hmm. Whose fault is that? The others could have driven and then we could be the ones fooling around like horny teenagers in the back seat.”

“I couldn’t resist the temptation of seeing you drive though. You so rarely do it.”

Seongwoo chuckled, face heating slightly. He straightened up and struck a pose, trying to look cool and serious. “Am I really that handsome when I’m driving?”

 

“Handsome, sexy, cool, and a zillion other things. I mean it when I say Ong Seongwoo never disappoints, especially his face.” Daniel nodded nearly a hundred times like a bobble head doll.

The brunette giggled, his coolness turning to cute. “Alright, alright. I got it. Careful before your pretty head falls off.”

“You be careful since you’re much prettier. I might just stare your face right off.”

“Well, that’s a grotesque image. As usual, you have a way with words.” Seongwoo grimaced.

Daniel groaned and slapped his palm on his forehead. “Damn, I ruined the mood again, didn’t I? At this rate, we should really make a signal for me to stop talking. It happens way too frequently.”

Seongwoo laughed softly and squeezed his hand which was resting back on his jeaned leg again. They were wearing a matching look of jeans and flannel shirts that suited the countryside summer outing image and made them both feel more youthful.

“If we made any more secret signals, Niel, people would think that we know sign language at this rate. I’ll get off at the exit for the rest stop then. I can't let my sweet boyfriend wither away from hunger, you cheeks have hallowed enough already these days. Quickly tell Jisung and Sungwoon please.”

“Ai, ai, Captain!” Daniel replied in a Patrick imitation, saluting with his free hand.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and shook his head with a little chuckle. “Dorkus.”

Daniel leaned over, sticking out his tongue. “Brat.”

“Nerd.” Seongwoo stuck his tongue right back at him, reminding Daniel of a cat immensely.

“Being a nerd made me rich though, didn’t it? And being rich got me a model and made that model fall in love with me, right? I take that term as a compliment.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, flushing deeply, eyes shifting his way and back to the road. For once in a long while, Seongwoo was taken aback about how to respond. Daniel smiled brightly, looking over at his boyfriend with intense adoration. That made Seongwoo even more embarrassed and uncomfortable.

He ordered icily, “Shut up and get to texting, old man.”

“Kinda hard to text with one hand, Ong. You have to let my other one go.”

Seongwoo looked down and stubbornly tightened his hold instead. “Siroh.”

Daniel smiled with radiance that put the sun to shame. “Huge brat, admit it.”

“A brat that gets clingy because I love you. Deal with it.”

“Not going to complain about that. I like very much getting sugar from my baby.”

Daniel balanced the phone on his thigh and texted with one finger, hitting each letter a second later which was painful just to watch. Seongwoo found Daniel’s frustration amusing.

“Done. The kindergarten way. Happy?”

“I am,” Seongwoo replied confidently with a wide, Cheshire cat like grin.

Daniel chuckled with disbelief, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and wrap his other arm around his waist. It was possibly putting them all in danger since they were still on the road traveling at a high speed, but intimacy with the man he adored was much more important at that moment to the whipped CEO.

“Well then, my life’s mission is accomplished. Stay happy always, my Ong.”

“Bleh. So greasy. I’m going to need something sour to counter that or my organs are at risk.” As usual, Seongwoo didn’t take cheesy, romantic comments graciously and he was celebrity level handsome no matter the strange expression he pulled off.

“Hey, lovebirds. Stop sucking face already. We’re getting onto the exit and the car will be slowing down and hitting traffic. Aren’t you at least embarrassed to be seen together by a bunch of strangers, possibly even kids?”

Finally, a direct comment got the busy couple to separate. They sat back in their original seats, wiping their swollen mouths, faces flushed and damp, breathing ragged. They looked out the windows with sheepish expressions, trying to play it cool like they hadn’t just spent the last ten minutes out of control.

 

 

“What’s all this for? I didn’t realize we’re going to have a feast. Daniel, I know that it’s cheap and you’re a caring person and I can’t really tell you not to care for me now since I’m your boyfriend and all. But this seems like a huge waste of money to me and it makes me uncomfortable…”

The three couples—a total of six handsome casually dressed men in their late twenties to mid-thirties—sat at a picnic table which was decorated with practically one serving of nearly everything the rest-stop stalls had to offer. While Seongwoo, Jisung, and Jaehwan were in the bathroom, the other three were left in charge of getting some snacks. There was three times more than he expected, however. Surely they could eat it all but he had meant for Daniel to get just enough for them to fill their stomachs about halfway since later that night they were going to have a barbeque party.

Daniel set down a paper bowl full of steaming, bright red deokpokki as he plopped down next to Seongwoo. He then proceeded to hug the disgruntled, slender brunette, resting his chin on his small shoulder.

“Don’t you remember anything, Seongwoo? All these things I got for a reason. We ate all of them on our first official date. When we were in Haeundae. Remember, we walked down the streets, trying everything? You seemed happy then. I tried to remember what you liked specifically, what made your gorgeous smile pop out the most and make you do that super sensual musical hum you do. I recalled lots though so I just bought everything the same as we remembered then, enough for all six of us.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, looked down at his lap, flushing deeply as the other four went ‘oh~’ in a mocking fashion. They commented on about how incredibly sweet and romantic Daniel was and how great he was at taking care of Seongwoo all the time. Seongwoo had nothing to comment on that because it was true.

The others started chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss', making Daniel chuckle and Seongwoo glare at them, snapping about how childish they were. Eventually, he turned to Daniel, holding his jaw gently, giving him several sweet pecks (he would have on his own without the obnoxious encouragement, though public displays were still hard for him). Daniel grinned wide, looking like the happiest, proudest man in the world.

“You do take such great care of me. Recreating our ancient dates. I didn’t even think about that. It’s something that happened ages ago to two totally different people than who we are now. I hardly deserve you, Daniel. Why are you so sweet and romantic?” he whispered.

“You’re sweet and romantic as well, baby. It’s just in a different, not so obvious way in comparison. That sentimental side of you is only for me to see though. I forbid you from showing it to even our friends,” Daniel whispered back into his ear as he snuggled the smaller man closer into his warm, firm embrace.

“Anyway, eat up. You must be starving from driving us so far. Driving is hard, I know.”

“You don’t though. You use a driver half the time,” Seongwoo retorted with a laugh.

“Shh. We’re having a moment here and I’m doing the best not to spoil it. The least you could do is behave. Say ah~” Daniel quieted his sassy boyfriend by stuffing some fishcakes on a stick into his mouth.

“Hmm~” Seongwoo hummed with appreciation, smiling happily as he chewed, looking very much like a squirrel.

“Yummy?” Daniel questioned, watching him with a proud grin and wiping the juice around his lips away with his fingertips.

Seongwoo nodded, gave him a thumbs up, and then pointed to what he wanted next, chunks of cut up sundae that was meant to be dipped in a pile of seasoned salt. Daniel busily got to feeding his baby whatever he wanted to try, stuffing his mouth with food while Seongwoo was busy chewing a mouthful of snack food. The others were doing something similar. Most of the time, they ate themselves without saying anything. However, every other minute one of them would show they cared for their partner by offering a piece of food and feeding them.

The food ended up being too much for them to eat all in one sitting so they brought the leftovers into the car. The four that were traveling in Daniel’s silver BMW spent the rest of the trip playing word games, singing along to various pop songs that Daniel and Seongwoo liked, and eating here and there. Daniel fed Seongwoo since he needed to keep his eyes on the road and hands on the wheel. 

Daniel also used his phone to take several pictures of the special event, Seongwoo always in the background looking as cool and gorgeous as ever. That wasn’t hard for a man who was also a professional model. He planned to do as he was great at doing these days—posting about his dates and moments with his amazing boyfriend, bragging about their happy life together and making all his followers jealous. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to have Seongwoo.

Ong Seongwoo was the catch of a lifetime and he was extremely entertained by showing off that he was all his. Seongwoo had objected at first, finding it unnecessary and embarrassing to be all over the public like that, sometimes the CEO’s posts actually made it into the news. Nowadays he just ignored it and let Daniel do as he wished.

On his own Instagram, he only ever posted selfies, nature pictures, animal pictures, poetry, and sometimes silly, candid photos of Daniel like him passed out in a weird place and position. Occasionally pictures of them together had shown up out of the blue, making Daniel full of bliss but it was rare to see more than a picture of their hands. He was simply more of a private person than Daniel but Daniel appreciated that he didn’t interfere with his choice not to be.

 

 

When they first got to the pension, the three wandered the facilities. Next on their agenda was simply to unpack and take naps in their individual rooms. When they woke up, the sun was setting. They went up to the rooftop to share in their usual random conversations, story time, and joke around as they watched the rainbow-colored sky turn to a dark blue.

While it was getting dark, they started their barbeque party with the supplies that Daniel had had prepared and set in the refrigerator there ahead of time. Sungwoon and Daniel were the grilling masters. Jaehwan and Seongwoo were in charge of setting up the side dishes and all that they would need to wrap up the meat to eat it most deliciously. Jisung and Minhyun were in charge of ramen and rice.

They had a noisy feast that lasted the next two hours, half of it being playing ridiculous games and drinking soju and beer. Those who were sufficiently tipsy took a walk around the grounds to sober up while the ones that were much more functional cleaned up the place.

Once they got back, they sat down in the living room together to do the next thing on Daniel’s agenda. Which was to game.

Over the past year, Seongwoo and Daniel had been collaborating on a project in their free time. They didn’t really need the extra cash from the game. They just thought that it would be cool to make this particular sort of phone game and let people know more about the Sugar World, breaking some of those stereotypes. 

It was something fun that they could do together and it also made them think back on the ‘darker times’ of their relationship. They were able to come to better terms with that part of their history and not feel so regretful that they hadn’t met some more normal way. Jaehwan and Minhyun had shown some interest in it and insisted that they be the first to pilot it once the whole game was finished. Jisung and Sungwoon seemed mildly interested in playing as well since they knew next to nothing about the Sugar World or how it worked and they also enjoyed games as any other man did (didn’t really matter how old they got, that fact hardly changed with men as they just never got rid of their inner child).

The game was the romantic, interactive story sort. You played the ‘baby’ who didn’t want to be a part of the Sugar World but had no choice because he was deeply in debt from an accident. You had to play through the story, trying to get the handsome, young ‘Daddy’ that you had a serious crush on from the get-go to fall in love with you instead of just giving you a bunch of money. The goal was to answer the questions correctly to get closer to him, get him to open up, and through that you would learn a lot more about how complex and sweet he was under his cool, distant guise.

Towards the end, the Daddy would choose to continue to date you with no money involved (win) or he would abandon you for someone else, choosing to stay in the Sugar World (lose). You needed to up his affection for you as much as possible through gaining points and accessorizing your character to make him more attractive.

“This is such a girly game. But it’s for gays. Well, let’s try it out and see how it goes. Who’s going to play first?” Sungwoon asked, looking at Jisung and then Jaehwan and Minhyun.

“I’ll stay out of it and just observe. That seems more entertaining and I can learn how to play.”

“I want to try first. I'll set the highest score from the get-go.”

"Me too. I've never been a baby but I'll give it a shot."

Daniel and Seongwoo volunteered to stay out of it since they both knew what to choose according to the parts they had split up so it wasn’t fair. Jaehwan and Jisung ended up playing rock scissors paper to see who was the winner. Then, they took bets on who would get luckier while playing the game all the way through. The price was a watch. The bet loser had to buy the winner a watch.

“I bet on Jisung.”

Minhyun was frugal so that wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t want to lose money. It did, however, offend Jaehwan.

“How could you, hyung? You have so little trust in me. Is saving money that important? More than being on your boyfriend's side?”

“Yes, it is. If I don’t save money, how can I take you to nice places or get you gifts?” the famous, chic food critic replied rationally, patting his angry boyfriend on the head.

Jaehwan sulked as the others cracked up laughing. It was somehow hilarious to see Minhyun choose money over Jaehwan, considering where they came from. Minhyun noted that Jaehwan was extremely confident that he could conquer this game with his years of babying experience. However, in his experience, whenever Jaehwan was confident with something was the must uncertain of chances so he figured that Jaehwan would surely lose by jinxing himself or making silly mistakes.

They agreed that Jisung had that beginner’s luck going for him and that he was also the person who understood people very well, including Daniel and Seongwoo which the characters were based off of apparently though they didn’t know which one was supposed to be which. The five put their bets on Jisung to win the game with the higher score.

“Whatever. I’ll just get five watches. You’ll see. This will be a piece of cake for me. Jisung doesn’t know a thing about Daddies, whereas I’m practically the expert. I’ve gotten tons to fall for me, in fact. Just watch this top-class baby do his work.”

Jaehwan snickered, not losing an ounce of confidence as he opened the application on Daniel’s work laptop. The first setting was a café where he was to meet the potential Daddy for the first time for an interview. It was called Café Valor. Seongwoo had designed it to look very similar to the café that they had first met at which was one of his all-time favorites.

They took turns narrating instead of just reading silently which would be boring. In the background of the game were Heize songs, the ones that were Daniel and Seongwoo’s favorites.

“You sit down and start drumming on the table with your fingers. You’re nervous as hell. You’re wondering when Thomas will get there and what he will be like compared to his profile and the way he texts. He seems a bit cool and business-like which doesn’t suit you that much. You’re much brighter and more playful. Will this arrangement work out? You seriously need the money or you might get dragged into the mafia after your whole family gets slaughtered though…”

“Thomas arrives. He’s gorgeous. Everyone in the café stares with their mouths wide open. He looks like a model or a prince. He’s freakishly tall and slim with snowy, flawless skin. He has this aura that he’s rich and confident, not just from his impeccable stress. You balk at him, thinking that no-one has ever looked THAT good in Armani before and if they don’t sponsor you, they are seriously missing out on a huge profit.”

“He’s looking around for you. He hasn’t noticed you. You’re more nervous than ever. You have butterflies making tornadoes in your stomach and you’ve completely frozen up. Your mind is capable of only centering on one idea—this must be what love at first sight feels like. What should you do to get his attention? And you need to ask him how he gets his hair that impeccable.”

Jaehwan spoke up for the first time, looking thoughtful. “Hmm, I’m pretty sure that the baby is based on Daniel and the Daddy is Ong. So, you two switched, is that it? Just for the hell of it, I presume.”

Daniel and Seongwoo shared a mysterious look across the couch as they were sitting on opposite sides to hopefully give away as little hints about the characters as possible. Since the group would have to be switching their heads several directions while judging their reactions to what was happening or what the group conjectured.

“Option A is to call out to him and wave with a friendly smile. Option B is to calmly observe while sipping your coffee with a sexy expression. Hmm, which would Daddy Ong like better?”

Seongwoo knew exactly what he’d like. They had designed some of the scenes in this game by drawing them out and other scenes by acting them out while considering and writing down the options. Daniel didn’t know this one though because it was one that he’d kept secret.

Daniel was eying him to try and guess. Seongwoo kept smirking and wiggled a finger at him that he wasn’t going to reveal it. They wouldn’t ever know until the guys played through the whole game several times and clicked on all options to see how many affection points were given.

“This game is going to be a good test. How well do you really know me, Jaeni? That is, if I’m really the one we modeled Thomas Daddy after.”

“That settles it. You’re egging me on right there. Challenging me. That means that Thomas is really based off of you. I’m sure of it. Most people think of Ong Seongwoo as an innocent, sweet, bubbly person but I know much better. I know all your quirks and naughty, bratty sides even better than Daniel does still, I bet. I’ve got this in the bag. Option B! Yes, I got ten affection points!” Jaehwan whooped, squirming around in excitement reminiscent of when his favorite soccer team scored a goal.

Minhyun chuckled softly and pat his shoulder in praise, despite Jaehwan's success meant that he might be that much closer to losing his money. “Nice, Jjaenie. You’re not his bestie for nothing.”

Jisung laughed as he pushed up Daniel’s dropped chin. “Were you that shocked? I was pretty sure it was option B. You thought it was for option A, huh?”

Daniel flushed and looked away, muttering, “No, I didn’t. I know my boyfriend the best, of course. He most certainly would have looked all sexy and tempting to try and ensnare me from the first meeting.”

“So, you admit the baby IS based on you then? The modern dancer who’s an otaku?”

“Er, um. No…? Maybe…”

“You said both characters were based on you so it has to be you because the Daddy is clearly Ong.”

“Ah, did we? I don’t remember that.” Daniel was a terrible liar.

“Me neither,” Seongwoo piped in, attempting to come to his boyfriend's rescue.

“You sat there, watching Thomas with a sexy look. As if transfixed, he turned your way immediately and flushed. His milky skin and sculpture like cheeks were decorated with pink. Your heart raced when he smiled warmly in greeting as it changed his entire face and impression. He appeared young and sweet, like an angel. Your ribs were almost breaking with how hard your heart thumped. Your hands started shaking your mug which clinked noisily on the saucer plate.”

“Hello. My name is Thomas Star. We’ve been texting since yesterday. I hope this café is to your liking. I like the vibe here. It’s quiet and pretty empty even on weekends. Best sort of place to have a conversation.”

From then on, the story mode and a few options of dialogue occurred but none of those options were the special ones that would change Thomas’s affection towards the baby Patrick. The four men continued to take turns reading the scenarios and dialogue, commenting here and there about the choice of wording and witty, flirty dialogue which was great as feedback for the makers. Jaehwan chose to make Daniel much more flirty than shy and polite, insisting that though Ong acted like he didn’t like forwardness he was actually driven wild by it because he liked confident, fearless men that were not intimidated to pursue him openly.

“I think that’s quite true,” Daniel mouthed and winked to Seongwoo who avoided his gaze and cleared his throat.

“I’ve enjoyed our time together, Patrick. I’ll deposit the agreed amount into your bank account this evening. I would like to see you again, as soon as possible to be honest. I like you and I’d like this arrangement to continue. I’ve got a bit of free time this weekend. What are your thoughts?”

Jaehwan clicked the flirtier option of yes which was ‘My thoughts are that you and me are perfect together. Of course, I’d like to see you again. Just name your time and place.’

The result was read by Minhyun. "Thomas smiled beautifully, looking several years younger and almost child-like. You clearly said the right thing which made you shyly smile and fill with pride and warmth. Your face heated. Thomas simply looked at you for a long time. Then, he said with a voice like honey that simply melted you into a gross, gooey puddle 'Tomorrow at one for lunch, whatever you like the best. Don't worry about the price. Anything is worth it if I can see those dimples again. They're incredibly cute, tempting enough to bite at.'"

Jaehwan thrust his hand up in the air triumphantly while the others slow applauded him (despite that the game was of course designed to move on to the next date or it would be a seriously lame storyline. “Oh ya~ Rock on! Heck yeah, I’ve scored another date! I wonder where it’s going to be next. Told you I knew Ong the best. Watch me ace the next date and triple the affection points.”

The next story line happened in the future when the two were a bit closer. Thomas invited Patrick his official baby to Hong Kong. He had a business meeting to attend but the rest of the time he planned a trip out to celebrate their six month anniversary.

"Oh~ So we're in the same room with one bed? Very smooth, Ong Daddy. I see right through your naughty plans. I take this as a challenge. I’ll drive you crazy, just wait."

The group laughed at Jaehwan licking his lips and cackling evilly.

Jisung continued the scenario reading, "You seem a bit tired. Would you like to go rest in the hot tub with me? It's good for sore muscles."

"Hell yeah, I would. Is there an option that I can go in naked? That would totally seal the deal."

Seongwoo standing behind the couch slapped Jaehwan on the back of the head. Daniel next to him with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s slim waist laughed brightly.

"What kind of insensitive, desperate perv do you take me for? I have manners! Of course that's not an option."

Jaehwan whined, “This game is lame then. You should change that part at least. It’s got too much clothes.”

Then he clicked on the flirtier option. It was Sungwoon’s turn to read, in a sultry tone, "Aren't we both hot enough already? We might just explode the whole hotel."

Daniel snickered, hiding shyly behind his hand--his usual habit after saying something embarassing.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and bumped him with his hip, snorting and smirking. "You so would say something like that."

Daniel moved in to kiss his ear and whisper huskily in tone much more enticing than Sungwoon’s attempt had been, "I did though. You don't remember our trip to act this out, huh? Maybe I need to take you back there."

Seongwoo's eyes widened. He flushed and slapped his leg, putting a shh finger up and side glaring. Then they both giggled and flushed as they looked over at each other, wearing mysterious smiles.

"What are you two whispering about?" Minhyun asked curiously, pausing in playing with Jaehwan's hair and picking off lint from his shirt.

"Nothing~" They sang together, then broke out in childish snickers.

Jisung appeared to have been blasted with an idea. "Judging that familiar expression and red face, I think I know. This must have come from a scene they tried out. Meaning when they went to Hong Kong, they had some role play."

The couple neither denied nor confirmed it. Their smiles and flushing suggested that it was true enough. The others went ‘ew’ or ‘ooh’ at that fact.

 

 

 

 

Flashback

 

“Watch your feet. It’s slippery here and there could be splinters.”

Seongwoo in full actor mode while roleplaying as a confident, dominant yet caring Daddy grabbed ‘baby’ Daniel who was flushing and acting demure by the wrist as he took him to the private balcony. It had wooden floors with a hole cut out for a jacuzzi to be put in. While sitting in the hot tub, they could look out over the river and the skyscrapers of the city. They were the most beautiful at night when they were illuminated rainbow colors.

The jets inside were already on, inviting them inside. Seongwoo slipped in first after disposing of his t-shirt (that was really hard for Ong but he tried to imagine that he had abs for days and was not at all shy about showing it off). He sat in the bubbling water with only black swim trunks on. He slicked back his hair, tossed his arms along the side of the tub, and gave Daniel an inviting look like he imagined his character would.

“Come in, Niel baby. The water’s nice.”

Daniel was acting super cute and demure, flushing to his ears and neck (Seongwoo was sure that was from embarrassment at being flirted with not just from acting). “S-sure, I will. In do time. Daddy. Go easy on me. I need to take things a bit slower.”

Seongwoo smirked. “Oh, my apologies. I didn’t know I was dealing with a turtle considering how flirty you usually are. I guess it’s all just talk. Once you get in an intimate situation, you turn timid and try to run, I see. Well, I have seen hundreds of cases of people being intimidated by my looks. So I completely understand it, Cutie, if—”

“Alright, alright. Don’t nag so much. I’m going in.”

Daniel sighed with annoyance, then tugged off his shirt in one fluid motion and a burst of bravery. Seongwoo’s dark, hot gaze traveled up and down with unmasked appreciation. His desire was evident enough. Daniel didn’t need the visual bonus of him licking his lips or stroking his thigh. That was a move that should be illegal in this situation.

“Hmm, nice. You have a killer body. I could eat you up.”

“You can, if you’re hungry. I should warn you though that I’m probably not all that tasty. How I eat raw meat and sweat a lot, you know,” Daniel muttered bashfully, crossing his arms protectively over his chest as he stepped into the steamy water. “Wow, it’s pretty hot.”

Seongwoo’s expression grew sexier and eviler by the minute which drove Daniel nuts, causing him to anticipate the future of this date. “Not nearly as hot as you. Don’t cover up. You look incredible as a statue. Let me admire you. That’s what I’m paying good money for, is it not?”

Seongwoo slid to the middle and gently pulled his arms away, holding his hands and linking their fingers together. His eyes roamed Daniel’s exposed, toned chest, his mouth busy licking and chewing at his lips.

“Daniel, I know that you know this already but I’m going to say it out loud for the first time. Things will change between us possibly. I want you. Terribly.”

Daniel closed his eyes and swallowed. He sighed softly, stepping closer to the dark haired man with his hair slickened back looking like a million dollars (which wasn’t anything compared to what he was worth in this scenario).

“I’ve been wanting to hear that, Mr. Ong. I’ve been wanting to hear and know that specifically for days. I’m glad it wasn’t my imagination. I want you as well. Horrendously.’

The brunette, supposedly older, chuckled softly—an enticing husky sound deep in his throat. “Heavens sake, Daniel, call me Seongwoo for once, please. We’re about to be intimate. This is not the time to be all stiff and formal. I don't want distance between us, not an inch--figuratively or literally. This is a special day, our anniversary. I think it calls for some special action. Let's drop the formalities and be like real boyfriends.”

Daniel opened his eyes, biting his lip with nerves overwhelming him, his heart racing. He squeezed Seongwoo’s hands for strength and courage.

“Okay, I'll try. But...when you said 'being intimate'. Does that mean you will finally make me yours?” he whispered.

“Finally?” Seongwoo laughed brightly, pulling Daniel down into the water and towards him.

Daniel obediently followed as if this was a natural occurrence (according to their story line they were going by in this role play attempt today, it was). He ended up half in Seongwoo’s lap, laying on his chest. Seongwoo stroked his hair and pecked his forehead between the part of his messy blonde hair. Daniel’s insides blossomed with bursts of warmth. It felt so loving and possessive.

“You wanted to be mine for that long?” he teased.

 

“Since I first saw you,” Daniel admitted, one finger absently circling near Seongwoo’s sharp collar bone. “You look the best in suits of anyone I’ve ever met. It’s such a turn on.”

“Ah, so you must be turned off then now? Seeing as I’m in nothing but a swimsuit.”

Daniel glanced down that direction in the water. He flushed and chewed on his lip, staring transfixed at the tent he saw there. His Daddy was clearly excited by his body. He loved that Seongwoo desired him so even though he was nobody special. He wanted to please him for always being so generous and sweet compared to the other Daddies in the world. Seongwoo continued to stroke his thigh, purposely riding the shorts up which was all the more inviting and distracting.

“I don’t think it matters anymore, Seongwoo. You could be in rags and I’d still find you the hottest in the universe.”

“Because I am. You chose your Daddy very wisely, Niel. Never can I say it enough.”

Daniel chuckled. He liked that arrogance of Seongwoo’s. It was something natural that came form him being born and raised in wealth on top of being attractive enough to be mistaken as an actor or a model or a signer. He was more attractive than half of the active ones and of course he knew that. He wasn’t selfish or rude or looking down on others though. He was just extremely confident in himself and he liked to joke around like that to make Daniel laugh and get them in the mood.

It worked wonders in getting Daniel to open up to him and not be quite so shy and awkward. Since Daniel was naturally flirty, bubbly, and talkative. Anyone would get pushed down by the older man’s incredible presence. Seonwoo had this amazing aura. However, with the fancy suits gone and being in this private setting that Seongwoo set up for him to enjoy and the advanced skinship going on, he was becoming not only comfortable but also rather drunk on happiness and pleasant sensations. Being held by Seongwoo, having their skin brushing together on so many different areas—it felt natural and addictive.

“I don’t think I ever made a better decision,” he agreed with a huge smile.

Seongwoo lifted his chin up and pressed their lips together, more passionate and firmer than any of their other kisses had been until this point. It was a kiss that meant business. Daniel let out a gasp of surprise and then moaned as Seongwoo dived his tongue eagerly inside the part like a sneaky fox. He loved how dominant and swift Seongwoo was with every movement when it came to him. How he was quick to touch, how he led him, how he protected him, how he cared for him with little things, and especially he loved from this moment how he deep kissed.

Daniel was panting and clinging to him desperately as Seongwoo devoured his mouth, leaving hardly any space for Daniel to kiss back or think. He found himself pressed into the corner with Seongwoo’s hands caressing his chest and thigh, their heads shifting as they lost themselves in the amazing kiss.

Daniel broke away to breathe but he wasn’t getting much of that done that night it would appear. Seongwoo was intense and on a mission to make Daniel feel good and get acquainted with every inch of his body. His hands slipped down his trunks and gripped his hard member as his hot hungry mouth consumed the flesh on his neck and shoulders.

“Ah, hmm, S-Seonwoo h-hyung, if you do that so suddenly, ahn, ng…”

Daniel felt embarrassed at the fact that he couldn’t form his thoughts into a sentance. All he could do was huff, shiver, grip his lover’s pale arms, and moan sensually. Seongwoo suggested that he come quickly because being in the hot tub long was not good for their bodies. Like I had any choice otherwise, Daniel thought through the haze of pleasure as Seongwoo stroked his cock with expertise at a rapid pace. Then, he cried out as he came an embarrassing amount and speed, Seongwoo biting down on his collar.

“Ahn, hyung~ Seongwoo-yah, yes, oh yes…Oh god, you made me come so much…”

Seongwoo came to hover over him with a proud grin. “That’s just the first one. Now that you’ve agreed to be mine, there’s so much more where that came from. In fact, getting my sweet Niellie to orgasm was so entertaining and fulfilling that I think I’ll keep going until you’ve got nothing left to spill. In other words…”

“I’m screwed. Literally. I can’t wait. My hyung, my Seongwoo, let's take things all the way. If you'll have me.”

"Hmm, I like it when you say my name. Hyung is pretty dang alluring too though. And how flushed and dazed you look right now. I will definitely have you, if you let me. It would be an honor."

Daniel met Seongwoo’s twinkling, gorgeous eyes and smiled wickedly. Ignoring the fact that he was far away from being able to catch his breath, he stuffed his hands in Seongwoo’s silky, damp hair and brought his head down, giving him a fierce, excited kiss. That was the first that he had dared to initiate in their relationship but he decided it wouldn’t be his last since he now felt he was something special to Seongwoo and he didn’t have to follow rules of politeness and protocol anymore.

 

 

After recalling that scene and the rest of their wild roleplay night, Daniel asked Seongwoo if he wanted to go out for some fresh, cooling air to clear their heads and flushed faces. They went up to the terrace with a bottle of wine and glasses. The others volunteered to keep on playing the game. Jisung had started a new game on his own phone and was surprisingly good at figuring out what the correct options were. He had been awarded more affection points from Thomas (Daddy Ong) than Jaehwan already but Seongwoo hadn't said anything about it.

They took the stairs up a few floors. "I guess Minhyun won't be losing any money today. Seems that Jisung’s got a knack for babying."

"Jaehwan will make him pay double for not betting on him. He should have been wiser. Jaehwan holds grudges worse than me."

"Yup, I agree. That was a horrendously stupid decision."

Daniel paused to pour wine in their flutes. They sat on white lounge chairs at the edge of the rooftop looking out over the landscape, forests and dirt roads lightly decorated with strings of lights, paper lanterns, and the other resorts with their windows lit up. It was a pretty romantic sight and the air was just cool enough to be refreshing but not windy enough to be chilly--in other words, the perfect date spot for the couple that had come back to a meaningful place. Gapyeong was their first trip and the place they'd been fully intimate for the first time.

"I would have been by your side no matter what. Always and forever only on my Ong's side."

Seongwoo smiled softly. "I'm glad I've got someone loyal like that. Never thought it was possible before."

"Oh, it's possible. I also learned it's possible of me to be jealous of Jisung."

"It’s not really the first moment we’ve experienced that. Of what this time?" The brunette asked curiously as he sipped the wine.

Daniel furrowed his brow as he swirled the liquid in his glass, glaring down at it.

"Of your friendship. Of how close he's gotten to you. Of how much he knows about my man. It's almost as much as me. When did that happen? Stop hanging out with him every week. Things between you two are getting too serious for my liking."

Seongwoo snorted, then smirked as he drank more wine and looked out over the valley. "He's just an observant person. He knows you better than me this whole time. Probably even now. Yet I'm not jealous of that. He's got a talent with people is all. Detail oriented and having a good memory. That's why he's such a great assistant."

"Damn, I hate it when you're right. I can't even fire him because I need him around to keep the company on sturdy legs. That big nose that must be it. It's got some magical power to search out and store information."

Seongwoo laughed brightly. "I would love to see you say that to his face. His reaction would be priceless. He'd bitch at you like nobody's business." 

"That he would. Keep it our little secret?" Daniel sent him a fail wink that he knew his boyfriend could hardly resist.

"Why should I? It sounds much more entertaining to rat you out."

Daniel set down his now empty glass on the cement wall's edge. Then, he hugged Seongwoo from behind, burying his nose in the nape of his neck.

"Because you love me that's why."

"Ah, I forgot."

"What do you mean you forgot?" Daniel growled.

Seongwoo squealed and squirmed as the offended older man took revenge by tickling his sides (Seongwoo’s waist was so slim despite how much he ate he could almost wrap his arms around him twice). "Wait, wait~ I don't mean that I forgot I love you of course. I mean I forgot where our resort was. When we were last here. Do you know?"

Daniel bit down on his smirking lip to stop himself from laughing. "Oh, sure I know. It's there. Why did you want to see it? We can go in the winter. Every winter if you prefer."

Daniel pointed to a house on the hill with its lights off.

"I just wanted to see it again once. It holds a lot of good memories."

Daniel hugged him close, swinging their bodies back and forth to a slow beat only in his head. He moved his head to kiss Seongwoo's sharp jaw which looked like you could slice apples on it.

"It sure does. Our first trip and our first time and the sledding. It was one of the greatest weekends of my life."

Seongwoo finished his wine and set down the glass next to Daniel’s. The crystal shined with soft golden light reflected from the strings of yellow lights running along the outer side of the wall as if it were always some Christmas fairytale land here.

"I was also thinking that it had a pretty event hall that would be nice to hold a ceremony..."

Daniel sensed the tip of his boyfriend’s ear pressed on his cheek heating up and that's how he knew what sort of special ceremony he had in mind. He smiled against Seongwoo's pale, citrus scented neck as he whipped out his phone. He opened the Pinterest account they had made one drunken night. It contained ideas for their dream wedding. It had started out as a joke but then they found themselves randomly talking about it and adding to it, especially when they drank.

He searched for the resort and found the event hall and added the details on photos into a post. Seongwoo was clearly satisfied. Daniel was much more pleased but he hid behind Seongwoo's shoulder and remained silent.

My baby doesn't know just how close he is to getting his dream wedding and taking me officially off the market. I should be nervous now but I'm not. I just know how he will answer, that must be why. It's a soulmate thing. He's been thinking seriously about this and secretly wanting it, whining to others about when am I ever going to pop the question, if he has to wait until he's a  balding spinster to get married. He trusted them too much that they wouldn’t tell me.

They looked over the list in silence, sipping another glass of wine. There were all sorts of venues, centerpieces, tuxes, grand scale entrance ideas, incredible cakes too pretty and creative to eat, honeymoon spots, invitation design templates, wedding shoot themes. Daniel liked them all. Well, honestly, he didn’t know much about that sort of thing, but when it came to fashion, appearance, and interior decorating, he always approved of Seongwoo's choices. The younger seemed to have a knack with anything artistic like that.

They had the posts sorted by star ranking. Their first choices were five stars, second choices two stars, and so on.

"What do you think? This location is a four or a five?"

"Five obviously."

Daniel chuckled, brilliant smile widening. This coming winter in Gapyeong ski resort it was going to be then. He'd bet his life on it. He knew when his indecisive, picky Seongwoo baby set his mind on something. It was rare for anything to get five stars so abruptly.

"It beats the coastal cliffs in Australia with the helicopter entrance even?" Daniel asked with exaggerated surprise.

Seongwoo sassily wiggled his finger and then flicked his nose with one elegant swoop Daniel hadn’t seen coming. "You dare act like you know me in and out, Kang Daniel. Sentimentality always beats fancy."

"But the photo opportunities. You were so stoked about that,” the CEO replied in defense.

"Winter in Wonderland. Think of that theme. We can have a snowy, icy winter themed wedding like Elsa's castle. We could even install one and bring in lots of ice sculptures and real snow with flakes drifting down from the cieling. We could wear fur over our suits."

Daniel's mind flooded with dollar signs and unbelievable prices. "What ever happened to the humble man I knew? You're trying to make me go broke."

Seongwoo scoffed and Daniel was sure he was brattily rolling his eyes. "You're a millionaire Daniel. That's hardly possible. After all that you've saved on me compared to the gold digging bitches you could have been dating--and did may I remind you before you met wonderful, frugal me--the least you could do is splurge on a wedding. It's not just for me. On top of that you're a CEO, we're also an openly gay couple in a mostly conservative country so that's definitely going to be in the news, even internationally. Might as well make it a huge grand event for all the world to envy us. Show that we have nothing to be ashamed of or hide."

"Envy me, you mean. Because you're the finest man in the universe. Of course I’d never hide you."

"Obviously people will envy me more so. Since I married a man who is not only rich and successful but also handsome, warm-hearted, charitable and spoils me rotten."

"Ugh, you're right. I do and I am liked that. My plan is to spoil you more and more every day so you’ll never even think of running away. Anything you want for the wedding, go for it. I won't even ask about prices. Just take my card and go wild with it. When the day comes. I think January is a good time for a wedding. Or February. Like Valentine’s day. That would be romantic and we could celebrate our wedding anniversary and the holiday two in one. What do you say?"

"Hmm? Why do you sound so serious about setting a date all of a sudden? I thought this was all just hypothetical, mostly a joke to you."

Seongwoo turned around and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The words that he wanted to blurt out stuck in his throat as Daniel became memorized by how beautiful the younger was in the moonlight, dressed in a blue sweater with his hair in waves, looking fluffy and inviting. Daniel cradled his face, looking over every lovely feature like he could imprint it inside his brain, caressing his constellation moles that made every star around them dull in comparison to. Then, the elder pressed him to the wall and gave him the most passionate kiss he could manage.

Seongwoo was easily swept up by romantic moods when he was tipsy. He didn't seem to consider thankfully they were easily visible to other rooftops. They embraced and heavily made out. Daniel finally reluctantly peeled himself off because he had a mission to accomplish. It was the perfect timing to produce the finale of his plan.

"Hmm? Daniel what are you--oh my!"

Seongwoo gasped with his hands over his mouth as Daniel pulled a string hanging over the wall. The lights on the other side were flipped. Attached to them were colored papers with large printed letters decorated with Seongwoo's favorite flowers, those that meant a sweet, pure, and everlasting love.

Daniel had been going a few times a week to help his mother make the proposal sign while Seongwoo thought they were having shopping dates. Seongwoo had pouted and sulked like a child when he wasn't allowed to come along as usual, accusing Daniel of holding his adorable mother all to himself just because she was a fan and collected his merchandise.

Daniel of course couldn't let him know his proposal plan, not even get a whiff of it. Seongwoo was too sharp for his own good and he had very much wanted to see his boyfriend caught off guard. Seongwoo's genuine reactions were the greatest, especially when he lost control of them with his acting abilities like when he was surprised. 

This was absolutely perfect just as he imagined. Seongwoo looked at him as if he'd seen a ghost and pointed to the letters that spelled out 'MARRY ME <3'

"W-what’s that?" he stuttered, appearing almost terrified.

Daniel laughed. "Look carefully and read it. Surely your English isn't that terrible. I promise it’s something good."

“M-A-R-R-Y-M-E…” Seongwoo spelled it out and tried to pronounce it but it was taking a while longer than Daniel had predicted.

Daniel wasn't sure if he was honestly dense or he just couldn't believe his eyes so his brain wasn't able to process functionally. Obviously, it only said two things and he definitely be knew the me part.

"What does it mean? Mar-ryme? Is it a kind of lime?"

"Aigoo, Ongcheongie." Daniel playfully rapped his head. "It says ‘marry me.’ As in ‘will you marry me?’ That's what it's asking. Can't believe I really have to translate my romantic proposal. Now who is a moment ruiner?"

There appeared the infamous double blink. "Neh? Marriage? You're seriously going to ask me?"

"Yes, I'm seriously asking you right now, not ‘going to’. No jokes. It was supposed to be a surprise and you were supposed to jump in my arms right away. I prepared this for weeks but I didn't consider one thing. Your fail English. That was my mistake."

Daniel had just been teasing. He thought it was cute of course. It was nice having the tables turned. Also, it wasn't like perfect and smooth really matched their relationship anyway. This was so typical them. Even that Seongwoo got upset and started a comical argument at the moment after the proposal was made instead of answering.

"There you go as usual. Bragging about your language skills. I'm Korean and so are you. We are even in Korea now, not London. You should have written it in our language. So I understood right away. Not embarrass me and confused me!"

"It's more romantic this way. How could you not know enough words to get this? At least you could have sensed what it was in this sort of moment. It's not some special day and we're in a very special place."

"It was out of the blue thow, so how could I guess what it read? There were no signs."

"It wasn't. Observe the following hints. I planned a trip to our favorite place. I took you up here alone. There's pretty lights all over. Wine. I suggested a wedding date while we were looking at the wedding book."

"Oh, get over yourself. That wasn't enough for me to get what you were about to do. How would you even think it was that simple? I'm not the only one at fault here, if you would have just been a bit more obvious and wrote in Korean instead of... Wait, something is off here. I don't think this is the time to be having an argument."

Suddenly Seongwoo's anger disappeared with a poof like a calming spell had been cast over him. His kitten lips started twitching and his eyes twinkled, almost as if they had glitter covered hearts in them. It was finally dawning on him that Seongwoo had just been asked by his boyfriend to change their relationship status.

"You're right, it's really not." Daniel crossed his arms and shook his head with an amused expression, relieved that the argument had not lasted long and Seongwoo had come to his senses all on his own. "Would you mind giving me an answer by the way? I'm still waiting for that. I mean, I’ll wait for you all night, but I’d rather not."

Seongwoo smiled brightly. "Duh, of course it's a yes! A big fat one!"

"Great. Then come here, fiancé, and give me some sugar to celebrate."

A delighted but barely holding his composure Daniel held his arms open wide.

"Okay, fiancé, I'm coming!"

Seongwoo rushed into his arms, jumping and clinging to the older man’s solid, massive body like a koala. They laughed as Daniel excitedly spun his happy boyfriend finally turned fiance around in rapid circles.

 

 

"Guys! You will never guess what Daniel just did! He proposed! We're getting married! I'm going to have a wedding this winter!"

Seongwoo ran around with his hands up in the room where the guys were playing games. Then he sulked when they didn't jump for joy. They stopped playing the game to admit that they already knew and had been in on the plan, in fact. That was why they didn't go up to the roof earlier. 

"Yah~ You could at least have acted surprised or a bit happier. I feel like a fool here getting all excited on my own. I can't really be calm and still though. It’s a happy, once in a lifetime sort of occasion, getting engaged to someone you love…"

"Of course, they are happy for us, baby. They're just into the game right now and I've been talking about it for days so they're sick of hearing it."

Daniel grabbed his wrist to pull him down on his lap. He hugged him close. Seongwoo smiled again sweetly, snuggling close. He was unable to have his happiness dampened.

"Aigoo. This cutie. Can't believe what happened earlier. Only my dorky, adorable, irresistable Ongcheongie would do something like that."

Jaehwan grew excited, large monkey ears perking up. "Something wrong happened, right? I sensed something would. Nothing ever goes right with you two the first time. It’s Seongwoo’s curse."

Daniel told the story. Seongwoo tried to defend himself earlier but they were all on Daniel's side about who’s fault the failed proposal was, full of teasing words about how he didn't know those simple words and he needed to take remedial lessons. That was followed by other stories of his failed English. Even Jaehwan was better at the language and he had the most stories.

"I guess our honeymoon can't be in Hawaii or Europe then."

Seongwoo pouted and whined. "Why are you guys only ever teasing me?"

The five men all said together as if it were previously planned, the blonde, officially engaged one tickling his curvy sides.

"Because your reactions are the funniest!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the journey comes to an end. Thank you for reading and pouring so much sugary love into this fic. It did even better than expected, becoming one of my most popular fics. I had a joy writing it and I'm proud of it, though I know there are still typos since it wasn't betad and I've had to edit and post in a bit of a rush to complete this before the end of January. Thank you for being understanding about that. Sorry I'm not so good at catching my own errors though I do read it over several times before posting with the hope of catching everything.
> 
> I feel good retiring with this story. It's my very last long fic. I can't promise that I will come up with any new stories so that is technically why I am saying that I'm 'retired'. Since I don't know if I will have time or any inspiration to write with our boys living and working seperately. I sort of need ON moments to be gain inspiration from and add into the fic. If I get an idea though, I will probably be back on AFF/A03 some time this year with one-shots or short-chaptered fics. If, that is, anyone is around to read fics and support this ship. I hope you do but if you're too sad and you want to go back/move on to another group, that's completely understandable. Wish you the best of luck. I will still be on twitter and I still have at least one idea (not a new story but a sequel to Pawprints, three chapters long). You can look forward to that showing up some time in February.
> 
> Thank you for being my fans, friends, readers, mutuals. I've really had a great year thanks to you. You kept me writing and coming up with ideas. Thanks so much for your kind words, comfort, tips, encouragement, and fangirling with me. I'll be supporting Ongniel and Wanna One forever, just go ahead and add me on twitter and talk to me there if you haven't already. @heartykeykeke1 is my user name.
> 
> See you around. Hopefully in future stories, in Korea, throu Twitter and otherwise. Have a good month, enjoy the cons and basking in our last OT11 moments, and try not to cry/get down so terribly. If you feel down and miss them, my stories are always around with happy endings and funny/sweet moments for you. I won't ever take them down so please utilize them and feel free to comment, even again. I'll respond!
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave some sugar for the author as well~


End file.
